Devuelveme la Vida
by Sailor Earth7
Summary: CAPITULO 20. Gran Final!
1. Default Chapter

DEVUÉLVEME LA VIDA  
  
Muchos son los que temen al dolor. Tal vez es porque lo asocian a una herida en alguna parte del cuerpo, un corte que provoca que las terminales nerviosas se vuelvan locas, o lo asocian con verse desangrar lentamente y no poder hacer nada por salva su inmunda existencia. Pero ese tipo de dolor no es nada comparado con el dolor que se siente al perder a la persona que amas, hay una herida, cierto, pero una profunda y terrible herida en tu corazón que curiosamente no sangra, pero duele, y el dolor se transporta a través de la sangre por todo el cuerpo, no sientes la desesperación de verte desangrando, pero si sientes las desesperación de que tu estas vivo... y él no. Sientes la desesperación de que tu inmunda existencia si se salvó y él fue el precio para ello... y te duele, y te sientes culpable... y solo...  
  
Tal vez te dirías "Ya estas acostumbrado a estar solo ¿de que te quejas?" pero la verdad es que la soledad había desaparecido desde que él te tomo entre tus brazos y con sus caricias fue despertando en ti la esperanza de vivir y con sus besos te devolvió la vida. Es por eso que ahora que el no esta, la soledad es aún más cruel contigo, recordándote a cada segundo que estas solo, que no estas con él.  
  
*************  
  
-¿Draco? - lo llamó una voz gentil. Hermione lo veía desde la puerta de su habitación. Ron detrás de ella, ambos con miradas tristes. Draco estaba sentado en la base del ventanal, tenía las piernas pegadas a su pecho y sus brazos sujetándolas. Sus ojos estaban hinchados por tanto llorar y aún no dejaban de hacerlo, las lágrimas surcaban su rostro sin misericordia. Hermione estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar ahí mismo nuevamente, pero la mano de Ron sobre su hombro le dio fuerza para decir las siguientes palabras - Es hora - pero Draco no hizo ningún movimiento, la chica pensó que tal vez no la había escuchado, o un peor: que había recaído a un estado vegetativo. Cuando iba a acercarse notó como el rubio cerraba los ojos y suspiraba, ante ese movimiento más lagrimas fluyeron de sus ojos, luego de unos segundos se puso en pie y con lentitud se dirigió hacia Hermione y Ron.  
  
-Vamos - les dijo con voz temblorosa. Los tres comenzaron a caminar rumbo al Bosque Prohibido, su paso era lento a propósito, no querían llegar a su destino, pero tarde o temprano tendrían que afrontarlo. Llegaron hasta una capilla situada a la entrada del Bosque Prohibido, cerca del lago. El profesor Dumbledore la había mandado construir al iniciar la guerra, había dicho que sería el lugar ideal para aquellos que dieran su vida en la guerra, tal vez supo que él estaría entre los que dieron su vida, y no queriéndose alejar de Hogwarts la había mandado hacer. Había muchos magos y brujas alrededor de la capilla, la mayoría se trataba de los sobrevivientes de la guerra, entre ellos estaba el Profesor Snape que, para sorpresa de muchos, presidía el cortejo, al igual que magos y brujas también estaban criaturas mágicas como centauros, elfos, incluso algunos gigantes, todos estaban ahí para darle "el último adiós" a la persona que yacía en un féretro hecho de cristal, lo que permitía a todos verlo a la perfección. El cuerpo no parecía estar ya sin vida, al contrario, parecía estar lleno de ella, su piel ligeramente morena brillaba, sus labios estaban con ese ligero color carmín que los habían caracterizado, su cabello negro y revuelto descansaba a su alrededor, y sus ojos, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, como si disfrutase del placer del sueño, un sueño eterno, del que nunca lo verían despertar.  
  
Al ver llegar a los tres chicos, la multitud se hacía a un lado permitiéndoles entrar, todos sabían de quienes se trataban y el honor y respeto que merecían. Al llegar frente al ataúd, Draco sintió que sus fuerzas se escapaban y por un lado lo deseó con fuerza, tal vez si caía muerto en ese lugar, en ese instante, podría encontrarse con él. Escuchó sollozar a Hermione a sus espaldas, seguramente ahora sería abrazada por Ron en un intento de darle fortaleza, cuando el pelirrojo se desmoronaba por dentro. Todos sufrían, todos lloraban la muerte de ese chico en el que recaía la esperanza del salvar al mundo mágico, y lo había logrado, lo había salvado, pero a que precio. Draco paseó su vista por el féretro, todo estaba según sus ordenes, si alguien tenía el derecho de decidir de que forma se enterraría a ese cuerpo al que tantas noches amó, ese alguien era él. El cuerpo había sido hechizado para que el tiempo no pasará por el y llegara a descomponerse, conservaría su juventud y belleza, no se atrevía a profanar ese cuerpo con el fuego, mucho menos dejarlo pudrirse y que los gusanos disfrutaran de él. No, aún después de muerto lo cuidaría. Muerto, esa palabra se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, clavándose como una daga en su corazón.  
  
Ese era el verdadero dolor, al que todos debían temerle.  
  
Observó la placa de oro colocaba a un costado del ataúd, tenía grabados en su superficie, eran palabras expresadas desde lo más profundo del corazón de quienes las plasmaron en la placa. Conforme iba leyendo sentía como sus lagrimas recorrían su rostro, pronto el respirar se hizo una tarea difícil, sentía como su corazón se desangraba, como el dolor de verlo ahí, ser conciente de que ya no lo vería reír, que ya no lo escucharía decirle 'te amo', de ya no tenerlo en sus brazos, lo destrozaba. Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, llorando y gritando, nadie se sorprendió de verlo así, sabían lo que Draco habían sentido por él, conocían ese dolor y nadie se atrevió a acercarse a él, salvo un hombre, Severus se acercó hasta el chico que estaba arrodillado reclamándole al cielo el haberle arrebatado lo único a lo que llegó a amar, colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Draco en una señal de compañía en su dolor. Draco temblaba con fuerza, quería morirse, lo anhelaba. En un arrebato se arrojó contra el féretro intentando aferrarse a él, y de ser posible ser enterrado junto a él. Hermione lloró con más fuerza aferrándose a Ron, quien se debatía entre seguir cuidando a la chica o tratar de hacer entrar a Draco en razón. Snape tuvo que intervenir, hizo que Draco soltara el féretro utilizando la fuerza, Draco se aferró al cuerpo de su profesor llorando abiertamente viendo como el ataúd donde descansaba la persona que amaba era llevado dentro de la capilla para luego ser sellada con magia.  
  
Poco a poco todos los presentes se retiraron, Ron llevó a Hermione dentro del castillo, solo Draco permanecía ahí, junto a Snape que se negaba a dejarlo solo, cuando la noche cayó, Severur forzó a Draco a entrar también al castillo, el chico estaba demasiado débil y triste como para oponer la resistencia suficiente que le permitiera quedarse, así que se dejó guiar.  
  
El manto nocturno cubría gracilmente todo a su alrededor, totalmente ajeno a la pena que embargaba a todos los seres vivientes. Un rayo de luna se filtró por una de las torres de la capilla, iluminando la placa de oro que horas antes había sido elaborada por los dos mejores amigos y el amante de aquel al que fueron a despedir.  
  
"Aquí yace el Héroe del Mundo Mágico  
  
El chico que derrotó al Innombrable  
  
Y que dio su vida por ello.  
  
Aquí yace el amigo fiel,  
  
Siempre te recordaremos como el chico  
  
Que nos unió y nos dio la oportunidad  
  
De conocer al corazón detrás de la fama:  
  
Nuestro hermano yace aquí.  
  
Aquí yace el amor de mi vida,  
  
El hombre al que amé y me amó  
  
Al que amaré aunque la muerte se interponga,  
  
Porque aún después de muerto  
  
Mi corazón solo latirá por la esperanza  
  
De reunirnos cuando mi vida termine  
  
Y amarnos como en vida lo hicimos.  
  
Aquí yace Harry Potter"  
  
*********************  
  
¿Qué les pareció la introducción? Se que se preguntará ¿Cómo diablos voy a hacer un fic de Harry y Draco, si Harry ya esta muerto? Pero antes de que la muerta sea yo (por aquello de ciertas amenazas que recibía en cierto fic pasado), permítanme explicarles. Este fanfic se centrará en una de las tradiciones de México, como algunos sabrán soy mexicana, y hoy es dos de noviembre, lo que quiere decir que en México es día de Todos los Difuntos, hay cierta tradición sobre un altar de muertos y que en esta noche a los difuntos se les permite reunirse con sus familiares y seres queridos. Alrededor de eso girará esta historia, claro que además de la cultura mexicana haré uso de la cultura griega, por aquello del Hades, ya se podrán ir imaginando de que tratará este fic ¿cierto? Bueno, para cualquier duda, comentario, o amenaza de muerte, espero sus reviews. Nos vemos 


	2. Con el alma destrozada

Hola!!! Aquí esta el siguiente capítulo de mi recién iniciada historia, solo unas aclaraciones respecto a este fic.  
  
1.- El inicio de este capítulo se sitúa años atrás a la introducción, Harry y Draco estaban en sexto año en Hogwarts.  
  
2.- La siguiente parte del capítulo se sitúa un año después de la introducción (quiero decir, después del entierro de Harry). Espero que no haya mucha confusión en esto, de cualquier forma se explica en la historia misma  
  
3.- Los diálogos o descripción de escenas que pertenecen al pasado, y que son recuerdos de Draco están encerrados en /// y ///. Solo para que no haya confusión al respecto.  
  
4.- Por si hay alguien que aún no lo sepa, esto es un slash, aunque creo que desde la introducción debieron de haberse dado cuenta, no esta de más hacer la aclaración.  
  
*****  
  
AHORA ME GUSTARIA RESPONDER A SUS REVIEWS  
  
Beth Malfoy.- En realidad no me gusta mucho hacer sufrir a Draco, pero este fanfic lo requiere, además de que es mi primer Drama ^_^. Gracias por los halagos para la introducción, fue en un momento de inspiración profunda, ya que quedó a la primera. Y aquí tienes la continuación, nos vemos.  
  
Verotto.- Lo lamento por tu computadora, espero que no haga corto con tanto liquido ^_^. A mi también me pareció buena la idea, algo original, y por eso estoy en marcha para plasmarla en una de mis historias respecto a esta pareja. Sobre regresarle a Harry, eso ya lo veremos. Nos vemos  
  
Arwen11.- Espero y tengas un salvavidas no quiero que te ahogues. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Y sobre lo de Draco - cama - llorar - y un Harry aparecido... me temo que no será posible... aún. Jaja ¬_¬U, pero ya veremos que ocurre. Nos vemos  
  
Laia.- ¡¡Si!! ¡Maté a Dumbledore! Lo que pasa es que no sabía que papel darle en la historia, además de que su personalidad, siempre restringiendo a los chicos a hacer alguna locura o tratándolos como niños, no favorecía mucho al curso de la historia, pero eso lo decidí. Y si, he recibido alguna que otra amenaza T_T, nuevamente ¬_¬U Creo que se va haciendo costumbre. Sobre cuantos capítulos tendrá la historia, hasta ahora tengo pensados cinco, pero será alrededor de diez, más o menos la longitud de "Por un juego" si no sufro algún trastorno o idea loca en el proceso, esperemos que no. Bye  
  
Sayuri12.- ¡Por supuesto! A mi también me gustaría intercambiar opiniones, y me sentiría muy honrada de poder leer ese borrador. Así que eres mi paisana ¡Qué bien! Y gracias por las felicitaciones y la fe en mi historia, espero que conforme se desarrolle siga siendo de tu agrado. Nos vemos.  
  
Cho Chang de Black .- Así es, no se librarán de mi tan fácilmente, y gracias por la fe en mi, espero no defraudarte. Nos vemos  
  
Nabichan Saotome .- Ups, creo que yo mantendrá mi katana frente a mi, por si acaso, creo que después de este capítulo volverás a sacar tu arma y yo tengo que defenderme. Por, por favor, consideración, si no como vas a saber si revivo a Harry o no, o mato a Draco o lo dejo sufriendo. Creo que a la mayoría le gustó lo de la placa, debo de asegurarme de tener momentos de inspiración como ese ~_^ Y para que veas que no soy tan mala aquí esta la continuación.  
  
Laia .- No llores mucho por favor, no quiero que termines por inundar tu casa ^_~. Que bueno que te gustó, y sobre como iniciaron su relación, sabrás un poco de eso al principio de este capítulo. Muchas gracias por los halagos que me tocan, haces que me sonroje #^_^# y sigue leyendo este fic. Nos vemos  
  
Amaly Malfoy.- Creo que al leer la introducción muchos lloraron, ¡Qué bien, esa era la intención! Después de todo se supone que esta en la categoría de drama, y creo que con este capítulo vas a volver a llorar. Sobre si encontrará la felicidad, yo espero que si, después de todo no me gusta que el personaje principal de la historia se la pase sufriendo, para terminar sufriendo, la cuestión es: ¿Cómo hacer para que deje de sufrir? Reviviendo a Harry, que muera y vaya con Harry o... no lo se, creo que seguiré pensándolo. En fin, espero que disfrutes también de este capítulo. Bye  
  
Txiri.- A mi también me gustó mucho lo que escribí en la placa, creo que describe a la perfección los sentimientos de Ron, Hermione y Draco, y lamento haberte hecho llorar, pero te consolaré diciendo que cuando lo leí para corregirlo, yo también estuve a punto de llorar. Aquí tienes otro capítulo para que llores. Nos vemos  
  
Arwen11.- Sip, creo que ya habrás leído la respuesta a tu review pasado, no se que haya pasado con el anterior, pero si lo recibí. Así que no te preocupes por ellos. Bye  
  
Galasu.- ¡Claro que hay más capítulos! Y espero que también te gusten. Sobre la ayuda te lo agradezco, tengo algunas dudas sobre el si usar el Mictlán o el Hades ¿Tú que piensas? Espero tu respuesta.  
  
Cho Chang de Black.- No entiendo lo que pasó, pero si recibí tu review, y no lo había actualizado, así que no se ha estado pasando al respecto. De cualquier forma aquí esta el nuevo capítulos. Nos vemos.  
  
Murtilla.- Sip, voy a poner el Hades, al menos esa es aún mi idea, y sobre lo de Shun... no creo que aparezca, pero te puedes imaginar a Hades con su forma, a mi también me gustaría verlo así ^_^. Y gracias por lo de lindo, aunque te haya hecho llorar, me da gusto que haya sido de tu agrado.  
  
*****  
  
Hechas todas las aclaraciones necesarias y haber respondido a los reviews, ahora sí, iniciemos con el primer capítulo.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
CAPITULO UNO.- Con el alma Destrozada  
  
-¡¡Potter!! - escuchó que le gritaron, deteniéndose a medio camino para regresar al castillo, encontrándose con un molesto Draco Malfoy - ¡¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!! - le gritó en cuanto llegó hasta Harry, el gryffindor observó el pergamino que zarandeaba en una de sus manos. Harry observó el rostro de Malfoy, estaba ligeramente rojo, tal vez por la carrera  
  
-¿Un pergamino? - respondió tentativamente sin comprender muy bien lo que el rubio quería decir  
  
-¡¡No seas idiota!! ¡Me refiero a lo que dice!  
  
-¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con eso? - preguntó entre intrigado y molesto por la forma en que el slytherin actuaba. Por toda respuesta Malfoy le dio el pergamino, en cuanto vio las primeras letras el rostro de Harry pasó por todos los colores posibles, agrandó los ojos y abrió la boca sin saber que decir. Recordaba perfectamente ese pergamino, él lo había escrito durante la clase de historia, pero nunca pensó que iría a parar a manos de Malfoy, ¡Se suponía que lo traía entre sus libros!  
  
-¿Me vas a negar que esa no es tu letra? - le preguntó Malfoy. Harry aún tenía la boca abierta sin despegar la vista del pergamino. Unos segundos después, que para ambos parecieron horas, Harry dobló el pergamino y lo metió entre su túnica a toda prisa  
  
-¿Co. cómo lo conseguiste? - le preguntó con cierto temor  
  
-¡Si serás idiota! Lo encontré tirado fuera del aula de historia. ¿Eso es lo que haces en clase Potty? - Harry se sonrojó con fuerza, recriminándose por haber sido tan estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta de que no traía consigo ese pergamino.  
  
-No. no es de tu incumbencia. Malfoy - balbuceó  
  
-¡¡¿Qué no es de mi incumbencia?!! - gritó - ¡Pero si en todo ese pergamino no haces otra cosa más que hablar de mi! ¿Qué clase de broma es ésta? - Harry se molestó por el comentario  
  
-¡No es ninguna broma! - inmediatamente después se llevó las manos a la boca, consciente de lo que había y de cómo lo había dicho. Draco lo se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos analizando al chico que estaba frente a él  
  
-¿Me quieres decir - preguntó con lentitud - que lo que dice ese pergamino es cierto? - Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, pero por más que intentó pensar en algo que decir, las palabras no salieron, y dándose por vencido bajó la mirada hacia el piso.  
  
-Si - una diminuta palabra que podía ser capaz de destrozar las máscaras mejor arraigadas.  
  
Entonces era cierto lo que el pergamino decía, ¡Harry Potter lo amaba! Lo que había deseado desde que prácticamente lo conoció. Draco sintió como si una nueva luz comenzara a brillar en el fondo de su corazón inundándolo de un sentimiento cálido.  
  
Harry estaba dividido entre comenzar a defenderse por la próxima tanda de insultos, o salir huyendo despavoridamente de ahí, claro que la segunda opción era humillante, pero era la más factible. Estaba a punto de echarse a correr cuando sintió un par de brazos que lo rodeaban por la cintura. - ¿Qu.? - no pudo terminar la pregunta porque unos cálidos labios se posaron sobre los suyos con suavidad. Le tomó un momento para comprender lo que ocurría y otro para cerciorarse de que era real. Cuando estuvo plenamente seguro de que no era un sueño tomó el rostro de Draco entre sus manos tratando de profundizar el beso. Harry gimió cuando sintió la lengua de Draco acariciar su labio inferior. Se separaron poco a poco sin dejar de abrazarse, Draco pasó una mano por entre los cabellos de Harry en una tierna caricia  
  
-Pensé que moriría antes de hacer esto - le susurró sin dejar de mirar a los ojos verdes de Harry  
  
-Yo también - Harry le sonrió de forma seductora, pero pronto esa sonrisa se volvió una expresión de profunda tristeza, Draco se asustó de lo que pudiera pasar en ese momento, por instinto abrazó con más fuerza el cuerpo de Harry, pero sintió como este se hacía. más. ¿blando? Se asustó al ver como la figura del hombre que amaba comenzaba a ser semitransparente - lo lamento Draco - le dijo Harry mientras una lágrima surcaba su mejilla - no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.  
  
-No, no, Harry, no me dejes - le dijo con temor tratando de mantenerlo entre sus brazos, sintiendo como se iba la vida de Harry y la suya con él  
  
-Nunca olvides que te amo. - la voz de Harry se escuchaba lejana  
  
-No digas tonterías tu y yo. - sintió como su rostro se iba humedeciendo a causa de las lágrimas y las fuerzas le faltaban, el cuerpo de Harry se volvió una estela de diminutas luces  
  
-Siempre te amaré mi dragón - escuchó decir antes de caer de rodillas  
  
-¡¡¡NNNOOOOO!!!  
  
****************  
  
-¡¡¡¡NNNNOOOOOO!!!! - gritó Draco sentándose sobre la cama, su respiración estaba agitada y su cuerpo cubierto de sudor, pasó una de sus manos por su cabello tratando de tranquilizarse - fue un sueño, solo un sueño - se decía en murmullos. Se dejó caer sobre la cama de forma pesada - pero siempre es la misma pesadilla - Era ese en donde Draco descubría los sentimientos de Harry, repitiendo lo que había sucedido hace años, cuando iniciaron su relación, así había sido, Harry había escrito en un pergamino un poema para Draco, obviamente la intención del gryffindor era nunca entregarlo a quien fue dirigido, pero el destino quiso que ese pergamino cayera y Draco fuera quien lo encontrara, a partir de ahí su relación había iniciado, pero en el sueño era diferente, en su pesadilla, Harry se despedía de él usando las mismas palabras que le dijo cuando lo tomó entre sus brazos después de haber matado al Innombrable y un maldito mortifago lo había atacado por la espalda, Harry se convulsionaba a causa de esa maldición, haciéndolo vomitar sangre, él había llegado y lo había abrazado, ambos sabían que era el final, pero Draco no lo aceptaba ¿Cómo poder aceptar que la persona que amas se esta despidiendo de ti para nunca volver? ¿Cómo puedes aceptar que él se esta muriendo entre tus brazos? Simplemente no podía, y ahora, aún después de un año de que había sucedido, de que lo habían enterrado y despedido de él, no podía aceptarlo. Le hacía falta. Todo en Harry le hacía falta. Su sonrisa, su voz, su sola presencia le hacía falta. Lo necesitaba para poder vivir. Y si estaba vivo, no era por gusto, muchas veces la idea de suicidarse cruzó por su cabeza, pero si no lo había hecho, no era por miedo a la muerte, eso lo tenía sin cuidado, era porque sabía perfectamente que si se quitaba la vida por su propia mano, el lugar donde pararía sería uno muy diferente al de donde debía encontrarse Harry, sabía que las leyes de la vida y la muerte así se manejaban, nadie tenía derecho a quitarse la vida por propia voluntad, si así lo hicieran, no obtendrían el descanso eterno y serían enviados al peor de los sufrimientos. Por esa razón no lo había hecho, porque si lo hacía, si se quitaba la vida, sería para estar con Harry, pero si al hacerlo fuera enviado a otro lugar, no valdría la pena, prefería esperar a que llegara su hora, aunque eso fuera el peor de sus sufrimientos. Lo aceptaría solo porque sabía que al final estaría Harry esperándolo.  
  
Se levantó de su cama, tenía mucho trabajo por hacer ese día, y si no era puntual, Hermione sería capaz de tirar la puerta de su habitación, primero, para recriminarle por no cumplir con sus responsabilidades, y segundo, por haberla preocupado pensando que algo malo le había sucedido. Sonrió con tristeza, Hermione y Ron se preocupaban mucho por él, sabían lo que pasaba por su cabeza desde la muerte de Harry y nunca lo dejaban solo, a la menor señal de que algo andaba mal, ambos se dirigían a él para tratar de animarlo. Al menos aún le quedaban sus amigos, claro que eso no era comparable a tener a Harry, pero hacían más llevadero su dolor.  
  
****************  
  
-Llegas tarde, ya pensaba ir por ti y sacarte a rastras de tu cama  
  
-Buenos días para ti también Hermione - le respondió Draco entrando al salón donde se reunían los maestros  
  
-Buenos días Draco - lo saludó Ron, a lo que el rubio respondió con un saludo de mano igual que al resto del profesorado. Ahora trabajaban en Hogwarts como profesores, Ron era profesor de vuelo, Draco de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Hermione era profesora de Pociones, ya que era la mejor calificada para ella, claro, después de Draco, pero él había rechazado esa materia por Defensa, todo eso después de que Snape hubiese sido ascendido a Director, si, Director, Ron seguía preguntándose como era posible que Snape hubiera hechizado al Ministro para haber obtenido ese puesto, claro que siempre recibía una reprimenda de parte de Hermione lo que hacía reír a Draco. Algunos de los otros profesores sobrevivientes continuaban dando clases como en el caso del profesor Flitwick, McGonagall y Sinistra, Firenze seguía dando adivinación, y el nuevo profesor de Herbología era.  
  
-Hola chicos, creo que me quede dormido - dijo un chico algo regordete  
  
-Neville te dije que deberías de ser más responsable así nunca darás un buen ejemplo y. - Draco y Ron intercambiaron miradas de pena hacia Neville, quien había sido el primero en recibir el sermón de Granger  
  
-Bueno - interrumpió Draco - yo tengo que irme tengo que revisar algunos trabajos antes de clase. Con su permiso - y con esto el rubio se fue  
  
-Esta mañana lo escuché gritar - dijo Ron al asegurarse de que Draco no estaba cerca para escuchar - debió tener otra pesadilla  
  
-Lo se, yo también lo escuché - corroboró Hermione  
  
-Ha resentido mucho la muerte de Harry y aún no lo supera  
  
-Lo sabemos Neville, pero tiene que superarlo, es por su bien, tiene que aceptar que Harry ya no esta entre nosotros, sino será peor para él  
  
-Pero es difícil, solo ponte en su lugar ¿Qué sentirías tu si la persona a la que amas muriera entre tus brazos? - le inquirió Hermione  
  
-En eso tienes razón, pero Harry también era nuestro amigo y nosotros no actuamos como él, encerrándonos en el trabajo como si fuera la única salida a su dolor, ni siquiera tu hiciste eso.  
  
-Pero Draco y Harry se amaban, Ron, no compares, nunca en toda mi vida, vi a dos personas amarse con tal intensidad, era como si uno no pudiera estar sin el otro, como si ambos pertenecieran al mismo ser ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?  
  
-Creo que yo si - intervino Neville - quieres decir que Draco y Harry se complementaban a tal grado que no soportaban estar lejos uno del otro ¿cierto?  
  
-Exacto, por tal razón Draco lo ha resentido más, y nosotros no debemos de criticarlo, al contrario, nos necesita y es nuestro deber como amigos el apoyarlo  
  
-En eso estoy de acuerdo ¡pero que no abuse!  
  
-¡Ron! - le gritó Hermione -  
  
-Chicos, chicos, mejor vamonos a dar clase - aconsejó Neville  
  
*****************  
  
Caminaba por los pasillos que lo llevarían hasta su aula, algunos alumnos se detenían a saludarlo, otros lo ignoraban y otros. intentaban conquistarlo. Algo difícil tomando en cuenta que su corazón ya tenía dueño. Suspiró con tristeza, nunca podía apartar a Harry de su pensamiento, siempre estaba ahí, cualquier cosa, un simple cuadro, una palabra, una imagen, cualquier cosa le recordaba a su gryffindor. Era imposible no pensar en él, incluso él mismo provocaba esos recuerdos, no podía vivir sin recordar los momentos que pasaron juntos, aquellos tiempos en que ambos eran felices aún y a pesar de la sombra de la guerra que empañaba su felicidad.  
  
Llegó hasta su aula siendo recibido por una veintena de chicos y chicas, tanto de gryffindor como de slytherin, quinto año para ser exactos, ese día les enseñaría sobre los duelos  
  
-Buenos días clase - lo saludó con seriedad recibiendo el saludo de vuelta - esta clase será práctica, así que saquen sus varitas - a sus palabras le siguieron el de libros siendo guardados en mochilas y murmullos de excitación - practicaremos sobre los duelos, como saben esa es la forma de pelear entre los magos usando sus varitas y cuantos encantamientos estén a su alcance, para ello quisiera dos voluntarios ¿Quién se ofrece? - rápidamente dos chicos levantaron la mano, al verse entre ellos, hicieron cara de pocos amigos. Draco sonrió internamente a eso, David Morag, un chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules era de slytherin y Andrew Bones, un chico ligeramente moreno y de ojos castaños de gryffindor, y a menudo le recordaban a él mismo y a Harry antes de iniciar su relación - Bien, Morag y Bones pasen al frente - los dos chicos se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron hasta Draco sin dejar de mirarse con recelo. Cada uno se situó a un lado de Draco - como ya hemos estudiado la teoría díganme cual es posición indicada para un duelo después del saludo - una chica al frente de la clase levantó la mano  
  
-Cuerpo erguido, una mano apuntando con la varita hacia el oponente, un pie ligeramente delante del otro y la otra mano detrás, para mantener el equilibrio  
  
-Perfecto, cinco puntos para slytherin - la chica sonrió con autosuficiencia - Ahora señores en posiciones - los dos chicos tomaron una posición listos para atacar  
  
-¿Asustado? - le susurró David al otro chico, pero Draco lo escuchó con claridad  
  
-///¿Asustado Potter?///  
  
-///Eso quisieras tu///  
  
-Eso quisieras tu - le respondió el gryffindor. Draco sintió una punzada en el pecho, esas palabras las recordaba a la perfección, de pronto toda la situación le pareció la viva imagen de su duelo con Harry en segundo. Sintió que las piernas le fallaban y se sostuvo disimuladamente de su escritorio conservando el equilibrio. Nadie se percató de ello, toda la atención de la clase estaba centrada en los chicos que se batían.  
  
-Ya veremos - susurró David, al momento de hacer su primer movimiento lanzando un encantamiento de desarme, Andrew lo esquivo, él lanzó un contraataque que le dio de llenó al otro chico  
  
-Decías algo slytherin podrido - se burló el gryffindor  
  
-Ahora verás ¡¡Rictusempra!!  
  
-¡¡Tarantallegra!! - ambos hechizos dieron en el blanco provocando que los jóvenes salieran disparados a lados opuestos. Draco estaba sumido en sus recuerdos ¿Cómo era posible? Las mismas palabras, el mismo rencor entre ellos, ¡Los mismos hechizos! Sintió que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, y que el respirar se le dificultaba, se llevó una mano a su pecho tratando de calmar así el agitado bombeo de su corazón, sintiendo como su vista se empañaba, estuvo a punto de dejarse caer de no ser por una voces, al principio lejanas, y poco a poco se iban tornando más claras. No eran voces, si no gritos, entonces recordó en donde se encontraba, muchos chicos trataban de separar al par que había tenido el duelo mientras otros se limitaban a observar con miedo.  
  
-¡¡Separo!! - gritó Draco con energía y enseguida ambos chicos fueron arrojados a los brazos de sus compañeros, pero eso no les impidió forcejear para continuar con la pelea - ¡¡25 puntos menos para slytherin y gryffindor!! - eso tuvo el efecto deseado, enseguida los chicos se paralizaron - ¡Es una vergüenza! ¡Ni siquiera en una clase pueden mantener el orden! ¡Ambos quedan castigados!  
  
-Pero profesor. - trató de objetar Andrew  
  
-No recuerdo haber pedido su opinión señor Bones - siseó a lo que los chicos no volvieron a hablar - para mañana deseo dos metros de pergamino sobre los duelos, posiciones, reglas, ataques prohibidos, historia ¡Y no aceptaré una negativa! - los dos chicos bajaron la cabeza apenados - ahora vayan a su segunda clase - ningún alumno objetó la orden aun y cuando faltaban más de media hora para finalizar la clase.  
  
En cuanto se vio solo, Draco se dejó caer sobre su silla, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, sintiendo como las lágrimas humedecían la piel de su rostro y manos, suaves sollozos escapaban de su control haciéndolo temblar ligeramente  
  
-¿Porqué Harry? - sollozaba contra sus manos - ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo? ¿No ves lo difícil que es vivir sin ti? ¡Quiero morirme! ¡De verdad lo quiero! - se abrazó así mismo en un afán de darle calor a su cuerpo tembloroso. Las lágrimas ahora también humedecían su garganta y el cuello de su túnica. Comenzó a mecerse de adelante hacia atrás tratando de menguar su dolor, se sentía muerto en vida, y el ver a esos chicos como su propio reflejo y el de Harry no lo ayudaba a salir de la oscuridad. Lo hacían recordar el tiempo perdido en peleas e insultos, tal vez si se hubiera atrevido a decírselo antes, decirle que lo amaba, hubieran pasado más tiempo juntos.  
  
-"Pero eso no quita el que ahora este muerto" - le dijo una voz cruel en su cabeza perforando sus sentidos y terminando de despedazar su corazón. Se dejó caer de rodillas al lado de su silla, sintiéndose muerto, sintiendo que se ahogaba en su propio dolor. Esta vez sus sollozos no fueron suaves, comenzó a gritar, queriendo desgarrar su garganta de la misma forma en que su corazón se desgarraba. Se abrazó con más fuerza, encajando su uñas en la piel de sus brazos, como si quisiera saberse vivo con el dolor que eso le provocaba, pero ese dolor no era comparado con el que sentía en su pecho, en su corazón. Lloró por la perdida de Harry, lloró por los remordimientos que le causaba no haber podido impedir su muerte, lloró por todo lo que sufrió en ese momento y lloró por todo lo que ahora sufría.  
  
**************  
  
-¿Draco? - lo llamó Ron  
  
-Dime - pidió el chico si girarse a ver a su amigo. Ambos caminaban rumbo al Gran Comedor para la cena  
  
-Andrew Bones me dijo que le encargaste una tarea de ¡¡Dos metros de pergamino!! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan desconsiderado, no es la única tarea que tiene que hacer ¿sabes? Creo que cada día te pareces más a Snape, si eso debe de ser, pasar tanto tiempo con ese viejo te esta afectando la cabeza. ¡¡Incluso ya te pareces a Hermione!! Y créeme que eso ya es mucho decir  
  
-¿Ya terminaste? - le preguntó con cansancio - ¿Y acaso Bones te dijo porque le encargué esa tarea, a él y a Morag de slytherin? - vio de reojo como el rostro de Ron adquiría un color parecido a su cabellera - lo supuse. Esos dos chicos no pueden estar uno frente al otro aunque sea a quince metros de distancia, tomaron el duelo que practicaban como un duelo personal y terminaron envueltos en una pelea al estilo muggle  
  
-¿A golpes? - preguntó Hermione dándole alcance a sus amigos y metiéndose en la conversación  
  
-Si - fue la seca respuesta  
  
-Pues me parece muy bien que los hayas castigado, pasaron por encima de una regla de disciplina y merecen un correctivo - apoyó Hermione mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa de los profesores  
  
-Pues yo sigo pensando que exageraste, definitivamente te estas pareciendo a Snape  
  
-¿Y supongo que proviniendo de Usted profesor Weasley debo tomar eso como un cumplido? - dijo una voz fríamente melosa a su espalda, Ron palideció al ver a su Director pasar por detrás de él y tomar asiento al lado de Draco  
  
-Yo. yo. señor. verá. - tartamudeó  
  
-Brillante explicación Profesor Weasley, me asombra su ingenio - le dijo Snape de forma sarcástica. Draco sonrió de forma burlona al ver como Ron intentaba encontrar un medio para desaparecer, mientras Hermione lo veía de forma que claramente decía "te he dicho mil veces que cuides lo que dices"  
  
La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad. Los alumnos regresaban en aparente orden a sus casas y Draco y el resto de los profesores iban hacia sus habitaciones, algunos, como en el caso de Hermione, para preparar la siguiente clase, y otros, como en el de Ron, para dormir, pero Draco no tenía cabeza ni para una cosa o la otra, así que decidió dar una ronda por el castillo esperando con eso liberarse un poco de tantas tensiones.  
  
Pasando cerca de la biblioteca sintió como una ráfaga de viento pasaba por su lado, provocando que la puerta de la biblioteca se abriera de golpe, sacó su varita listo para lanzar un par de maldiciones a Peeves. Abrió con lentitud la puerta esperando encontrarse con el poltergeist pero no había nadie a la vista, entró tratando de no hacer mucho ruido pero era demasiada la oscuridad  
  
-Lumus - susurró y enseguida varias velas se encendieron iluminando el lugar, revisó cada rincón sin encontrar la fuente de donde provenía el viento. Se detuvo al llegar a uno de los estantes más ocultos  
  
-///Draco, ¿no me digas que Hermione te contagió de su complejo estudiantil?///  
  
Harry  
  
-///No seas tonto, simplemente que se me ocurrió una idea y quiero ponerla en práctica///  
  
-///¿Y qué clase de idea?///  
  
Mirada lujuriosa de parte del rubio  
  
-///No, no, no, ¡Estas loco! Alguien puede escucharnos y nos llevaríamos un buen castigo///  
  
-///Oh vamos Potter, acaso no te gustaría algo de emoción///  
  
///No pudo responder a causa de unos labios que le impedían a los suyos decir palabra. Las caricias se hicieron presentes, al principio lentas y suaves, después más desesperadas por sentir la piel del otro. La ropa pronto quedó en el suelo mientras Harry era cargado por Draco, apoyando la espalda del gryffindor contra uno de los estantes más escondidos, Harry lo rodeó con sus piernas por la cintura pegando más sus cuerpos. Los gemidos de ambos se entremezclaron con los ruidos de la noche. Draco sintió la dureza de Harry y por los jadeos entrecortados que el otro muchacho emitía, adivinó que no le faltaba mucho para llegar al clímax. Entonces empezó a frotar su cadera contra la otra y sintió como le era devuelta la presión. Establecieron un ritmo rápido, desigual, hasta que todo estalló en un mundo de fuegos artificiales que momentáneamente nubló sus sentidos.///  
  
*  
  
Suspiró con cansancio mientras apoyaba su frente contra el estante, una lágrima solitaria escapó de su control, trazando un camino a través de su mejilla para caer al piso y desaparecer tal y como apareció: sola.  
  
Nuevamente sintió una ráfaga de viento pasar a su lado, pero esta vez tiró algo a su paso: un libro. Draco se acercó despacio hasta donde estaba el libro, que era uno muy delgado a comparación con los que usaba, tenía una pasta negra y con letras doradas tenía escrito "Día de los Difuntos". Lo levantó con cierto recelo y lo abrió en una página al azar que tenía como título "Altar de muertos", en ese momento sintió una suave brisa que le despeinó el cabello, pero no le molestó, al contrario, le parecía agradable sentir ese céfiro, le parecía como una ligera caricia, como si fuera una energía mística que lo reconfortaba  
  
-¿Quién eres? - preguntó sin darse cuenta. De pronto sintió como le arrebatan su varita, y atónito observó como su varita flotaba delante de él y comenzaba a despedir chispas doradas y rojas que se movían de un lado a otro dejando a su paso una estela de luces. Pronto las luces comenzaron a trazar líneas, y las líneas fueron tomando forma de letras. Primero una 'H', después una 'a', una 'r' y luego.  
  
-¡Draco! - enseguida la varita cayó al piso y el aire místico que lo rodeaba desapareció de golpe dejándolo con la sensación de vacío - ¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo? - le preguntó Hermione acercándose a él. Draco parpadeó confundido  
  
-¿Hermione? ¿Qué. qué pasó?  
  
-Eso mismo quisiera saber yo ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y porque estabas jugando con tu varita? - le inquirió. Draco observó que su varita estaba en el piso y que él aún sostenía el libro. De pronto los recuerdos de lo que sucedió unos minutos antes le llegaron de golpe, su primera reacción fue decirle a su amiga lo que había ocurrido, pero se detuvo, eso solo la preocuparía, no porque le creyera, sino porque comenzara a dudar de su estado mental.  
  
-Yo. vine a buscar un libro - señaló el texto que sostenía  
  
-¿Y para eso necesitabas medio incendiar la biblioteca? ¿Además porque un libro de cultura muggle?  
  
-¿Cultura muggle? - preguntó un extrañado Draco  
  
-Si, ese libro habla sobre las tradiciones que se llevan en México, un país situado en América. Ese país posee un sin número de tradiciones, en mi opinión en uno de los países con mayor diversidad de culturas y tradiciones  
  
-¿Y. podrías explicarme a que se refiere con. "Altar de muertos"? - Hermione lo vio con suspicacia antes de responder  
  
-En México se tiene la tradición de hacer un altar en el día de muertos, que es cada dos de noviembre, se supone que por ese día se les permite a las almas de los muertos regresar con sus seres queridos. Pero no pensarás hacer un altar ¿cierto?  
  
-¿Tendría algo de malo? - preguntó Draco con aire pensativo  
  
-Son solo supersticiones, no creas en eso, no vale la pena que te hagas ilusiones con que volverás a ver a Harry, por que no será así  
  
-¿Pero y si puedo? ¿Y si no solo es una superstición?  
  
-Draco por favor, solo te haces daño, acéptalo de una vez, Harry esta.  
  
-¡¡Se que Harry esta muerto Hermione!! ¡Pero si existe la posibilidad de que lo vea una sola vez más haré hasta lo imposible porque así sea!  
  
-¡¡Es una tontería!! - lo atajó la chica comenzando a perder la paciencia  
  
-¡¡¡También era una tontería el que yo estuviera enamorado de Harry!!! ¡¡¡También era una tontería el que el yo nos amaramos en tiempos de guerra!!! ¡¡¡Y también es una tontería el que yo este vivo y él no!!!  
  
-Draco por favor.  
  
-¡Por favor no Hermione! ¡Ya estoy harto de que me juzguen sin saber lo que siento! ¡Ustedes nunca sabrán por lo que yo paso, porque lo que sufro! ¡Nunca podrán imaginarse lo que es el verdadero dolor de perder a quien amas! ¡Nunca han sentido a su corazón desangrarse lentamente sin poder hacer nada para detenerlo! ¡Nunca han llegado a sentir la necesidad de estar muerto solo para poder estar con él! ¡Nunca han sentido como la soledad se burla de ti, a pesar de que estés rodeado por miles de personas, solo porque él te hace falta! ¡¡Nunca!!  
  
-Yo. no. - Hermione dudó que decir, nunca había visto a Draco tan alterado, salvo el día en que enterraron a Harry - tal vez tengas razón, pero no puedes refugiarte en algo como eso, solo obtendrás una desilusión más y volverás a sentirte vacío y.  
  
-¡Tal vez tengas razón! ¡Pero peor estaré si no hago por lo menos el intento!  
  
-¡¡Si sigues así te volverás loco!!  
  
-¡¡Loco he estado desde el día en que ese desgraciado lo arrancó de mis brazos!! ¡¡¡Y si en dado caso estoy loco ese es Mi problema no el tuyo!!! ¡¡¡Es mi vida y yo sabré lo que hago con ella!!! - y diciendo esto salió de la biblioteca hecho una furia preso de sus propios miedos y sufrimientos, y dejando a una Hermione que comenzaba a llorar  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Fin del primer capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Creen que hice sufrir demasiado a Draco? No se preocupen que pronto vendrá lo mejor. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo: Y no olviden que espero sus reviews. Bye 


	3. Investigando

Hi!!!! Aquí estoy de nuevo para salvaguardad mi vida ^_^U, pero antes de ir con el capítulo, voy a responder a sus reviews  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
Amaly Malfoy.- Si, cuando amas de esa manera, como Draco ama a Harry, es difícil reponerse de su perdida, hacerse a la idea de que ya no estará a tu lado, pero no te preocupes, la esperanza es lo último que muere, y yo no voy a permitir que muera ^_~, pero eso de no hacerlo sufrir mucho... no lo se, ya lo veremos más adelante. Y sip, si era él. Nos vemos  
  
Fatima Gochi.- Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi historia, y no te preocupes que recompensaré su dolor... pero más adelante. Tu sigue leyendo la historia y lo verás.  
  
Jack Dawson.- Gracias por lo que dices de mi historia, y no te preocupes que apenas comienza, así que no te perdiste de mucho. Si, pobre Draco, lo hago sufrir mucho, y si, ere EL quien estaba en la biblioteca. Y para que veas que no soy tan mala, aquí esta el segundo capítulo. Bye.  
  
Laia.- Hola!! Jaja, esa era la intención. Sip, es algo diferente al resto, y tal vez esa sea la palabra para describirla "extravagante" se que nadie antes había usado esa idea, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Bueno, eso es hasta ahora, lo que llevo pensado, pero tomemos en cuenta que "Por un Juego" estaba planeado para ocho, y termino con catorce ^_~, así que no se donde terminará esta historia. Si, soy mala, pero es que si acababa el nombre, pues... ya no sería tan interesante. Y gracias por todo lo que dices. Nos vemos  
  
Rachel.- Y yo solo te respondo con otra palabra: Gracias!!! Que bueno que al leer ese capitulo sintieras tantas emociones, quiere decir que como escritora de fic, no soy pésima. Sobre Draco, bueno sufrirá un poco más, pero al final espero que tenga su recompensa. Bye  
  
Cristal Melody.- Si, es triste, muy triste perder a alguien importante, y si, era El quien estaba escribiendo en el aire, sobre regresar. no lo se. tal vez. a lo mejor. quien sabe. En el siguiente capítulo veremos como se lo toman Ron y Hermione, ellos también ha sufrido. Y sobre Snape... ¡Pues si! ¡Es director! Y ya veremos como ayuda a Draco o si lo encerrará en las mazmorras. Nos vemos  
  
Murtilla.- Que bueno que te gustó la idea del altar, es una buena forma de que otras culturas se enteren del as tradiciones mexicanas. Tal vez pronto sienta más esa "energía mística". No me molesto por el que haya llorado, tiene razón en lo que dices, esa era la intención, el que la historia les tocara el corazón, después de todo esta en la categoría de Drama, así que la mayoría de los personajes sufrirán un poquito. Y para que veas que no soy tan mala, aquí esta el siguiente capítulo. Nos vemos  
  
Kendra Duvoa.- Que bueno que captaste la idea, y si, tal vez esté padre, que puedo decir yo, que soy la autora, los que leen la historia son los que deciden si es buena historia o no, y si será algo triste, pero no te preocupes habrá momentos de felicidad, lo aseguro.  
  
Kokoro-Yana19.- Bueno... creo que no esta muy sola que digamos... pero dile a Kay, max y matt, que le hagan caso a tyson, doremi, y a todos los que me defiende, porque si no, ¿cómo van a saber si Draco vuelve a ver a Harry, o si funciona el altar? Bueno... ejem... me voy a continuar la historia... bye ^_^U  
  
Txiri.- Claro que seguiré con la historia, y también espero tus reviews, me interesa mucho la opinión de quien lee mi historia. Nos vemos  
  
Cho Chang de Black.- Hola!!! Decídete, importa o no importa, creo que la respuesta es si importa, porque te has ofrecido a consolarlo, la cuestión será de que si aparece Harry, no creo que le agrade mucho la idea de verte consolando a Draco ¬_¬. Y claro, aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, que más bien es una introducción a lo que será el altar. Nos vemos  
  
Mish1.- Gracias, creo que las emociones en este fic, son fundamentals para que quienes lo leen puedan sentir lo que el personaje sufre en ese momento. Tal vez sea curioso verlos como profesores, y más impartiendo unas materias poco comunes (Hermione profesora de pociones?, creo que eso estar fuera de lo que la mayoría hubiera pensado de ella) y bueno, sobre Snape, creo que era el mejor candidato, no creo que McGonagall hubiera podido con el cargo, recordemos el segundo libro, y el quinto (para quienes lo han leído). De cualquier forma, espero que sigas leyendo mis historia. Nos vemos  
  
Sakura Snape.- Que bueno que te diste tiempo de leer mi fic, y no te preocupes, yo se muy bien como es eso de estar presionada con deberes, trabajos extras, el trabajo (soy secretaria) y todas las demás presiones, pero no te preocupes, siempre hay un momento de paz y puedes aprovecharlo para leer y escribir fics. Gracias por lo que dices acerca de mi fanfic, y si, tal vez te haga llorar, y bastante. Eh bueno... creo que no eres la primera que ha comenzado a amenazarme T_T, por suerte ya me estoy acostumbrando ^_^U pero de cualquier forma aquí esta el siguiente capítulo. Nos vemos  
  
Thomas.- Sip! Soy yo! ¿O a quién esperabas?, pues si que eres un despistado, pero bueno, te lo perdono, por el trato que hemos hecho ^_~, y si, tendrás una fuerte competencia, pero ya veremos al final quien gana (aunque creo que ganamos los dos, tu lees mi historia y yo lee la tuya ^_^). Nos vemos.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Una vez terminadas las respuestas a sus reviews, solo quiero hacer la aclaración de que este capítulo será una pequeña introducción a lo que será el altar y su simbolismo, en el próximo veremos las reacciones de Ron y Hermione, y claro, del nuevo Director, así que vamos con el capítulo:  
  
***********  
  
CAPITULO DOS.- Investigando  
  
***********  
  
Draco llegó a su habitación sintiendo la adrenalina correr por todo su cuerpo, la discusión con Hermione no le hacía nada bien, excepto quizá, el desahogarse por lo ocurrido. Suspiró con cansancio, debió de haberse controlado, pero le fue imposible, ahora que la ira había desparecido, en su lugar había quedado un sentimiento de culpa, Hermione solo estaba preocupada por él ¿Y él que hacía? Gritarle como un demente, como si quien estuviera frente a él no fuera su amiga, sino un dementor haciéndole revivir los momentos más amargos de su vida, pero él no tenía la culpa, o al menos, en ese momento, no tuvo control de sus emociones. Esa misteriosa energía lo había desestabilizado emocionalmente.  
  
Se abrazó así mismo en un intento por retener las sensaciones perdidas de esa energía mística. Recordó lo que había sucedido desde que entró a la biblioteca: el viento, el libro al caer, la sensación de estar completo, la sensación de tener a Harry cerca de él, la varita moviéndose por si sola y formando letras, tal vez un nombre: 'H' 'a' 'r'  
  
-Harry - murmuró. ¿Y si hubiera sido él? ¿Y si esa energía hubiera sido la de Harry? No, tal vez ya estaba volviéndose loco como se lo dijo Hermione. ¿Y si ella no hubiera llegado, que hubiera pasado? ¿La varita hubiera completado el nombre de 'Harry'? ¿Y si todo ese embrollo era una señal? ¿Pero para que una señal? ¿Qué debía de hacer? Observó el libro que sostenía con su mano izquierda, en todo momento lo mantuvo ahí, vio como sus nudillos prácticamente estaban blancos por la presión que ejercía sobre el libro, como si el dejarlo caer significara perderlo todo. Y tal vez era así.  
  
*  
  
Draco permanecía acostado sobre su cama, había perdido la noción del tiempo desde que estaba así, pudieron haber pasado minutos u horas, no lo sabía y realmente no le importaba. Durante todo ese tiempo había observado el libro y lo había hojeado sin animarse a leerlo ¿Y si Hermione tenía razón? Lo cual significaba, a grandes rasgos, que no vería a Harry, y que él terminaría peor a como estaba, con una tremenda desilusión y con la plena convicción de que estaba loco.  
  
-"¿Y si resulta? ¿Y si puedes ver a Harry?" - le cuestionaba una voz en su cabeza - "al menos así sabrás si es mera superstición o no" - debía de aceptar que eso era cierto, un punto a favor de esa vocecita. Si no lo hacía la duda del ¿y si funcionara? Lo carcomería por dentro.  
  
Decidido, abrió el libro y buscó la página sobre el Día de los Difuntos, no fue difícil encontrarla, así que comenzó a leer:  
  
"Día de los Difuntos, en la Iglesia católica, conmemoración que se celebra el 2 de noviembre, cuyo objeto es interceder ante Dios con oraciones, sacrificios y limosnas por las almas del purgatorio para que abandonen esta morada y vayan al cielo. Instituido por primera vez en los monasterios cluniacenses en el año 998, la observancia se generalizó muy pronto. Entre los campesinos europeos, el Día de Difuntos permite recuperar muchas costumbres populares precristianas. Asimismo, entre algunos pueblos latinoamericanos (en especial en México) en el Día de los Muertos se realizan numerosas ofrendas, especialmente de comida, bebidas y flores para complacer a los familiares difuntos y obsequiarlos con provisiones para su largo camino por el inframundo (cielos e infiernos), según las creencias de las religiones prehispánicas, para ello se elabora un Altar de Muertos"  
  
-Ese es el altar del que hablaba Hermione y con el que puedo invocar el alma de Harry - murmuró para si mismo, y con una nueva convicción sobre lo que haría, comenzó a buscar la página donde estaba lo necesario para hacer el altar  
  
"Detalles de un Altar de Muertos. El altar de muertos cuenta con diferentes símbolos que constituyen la solemnidad y tradición ritual que se dedica a los difuntos  
  
1.- IMAGENES DE PERSONAS: La imagen de las personas es para recordar a la persona o personas en memoria de quien se está poniendo el altar en la casa.  
  
2.- VELADORAS O VELAS: Cada difunto tiene su puesto señalado en la mesa del altar y está representado por una vela encendida (la Llama de la vela simboliza al espíritu del muerto y de los dioses). Por lo tanto las velas o veladoras que se encuentran en un altar representan a los muertos que se están recordando. La llama ilumina su camino y representa que se le sigue recordando y que se guarda la llama en el corazón.  
  
3.- AGUA: Al poner agua en jarro o en vaso, es representativo porque servirá para que las almas de los muertos calmen su sed. El licor es para que recuerde los grandes acontecimientos agradables durante su vida y se decida a visitarnos  
  
4.- LA COMIDA: En todos las altares y de cualquier región representa la comida del muerto o de los muertos a que está dedicado el alta y siempre se pone la que era preferida por ellos, porque cuando vienen a visitar a sus familiares dan cuenta del gran banquete que se les prepara y por lo tanto debe de ser de su preferencia. La buena comida tiene por objeto deleitar al ánima que nos visita.  
  
5.- COPAL O INCIENSO: Resina de vegetal que se quema en el sahumador (incensario), para que las ánimas sepan llegar a la ofrenda que les espera. También sirve para limpiar el ambiente y que quede aromatizado y sea del agrado de las ánimas que visitan el altar.  
  
6.- PAN: Uno de los elementos principales de estas festividades, el pan es de anís y redondo como domo, adornado con cintas de la misma masa y esferas que semejan huesitos, espolvoreado con azúcar y se ofrece como alimento de las almas que vengan al altar.  
  
7.- FLORES DE CEMPASÚCHIL: Flores amarillas de la familia de los claveles, también llamada flor de cuatrocientos pétalos que siempre han sido las flores representativas de muertos y en los altares se riegan formando un camino desde la puerta de la casa hasta el altar y representan el color de la muerte alegre para conducir a los difuntosa su casa,  
  
8.- CALAVERA DE AZÚCAR: Es muy tradicional la figura de cráneo humano hecha de azúcar blanca con finos adornos de colores en azúcar o papel y en la frente se escribe el nombre del difunto, también es costumbre regalarlas a los amigos con sus respectivos nombres.  
  
9.- PAPEL PICADO: Este también es representativo según el lugar o región donde se levante el altar, representa una muestra de la artesanía de los pueblos por las figuras que se formas al recortarlo con múltiples dobleces con tijeras, el papel combinado con el viento es para que algo tenga movimiento en el altar.  
  
10.- MANTEL: En el altar un elemento importante es el mantel, que es de color blanco y representa pureza y alegría.  
  
***Los siguientes elementos pueden incluirse en los altares de muertos, dependiendo del significado que quieras dar a tu altar:  
  
TIERRA: Esta representa los frutos, semillas y platillos de comida. También representa la tumba dentro del altar y recuerda a los mortales que de polvo somos y en polvo nos convertiremos.  
  
LA SAL: La sal purifica y sirve para que los alimentos se condimenten nuevamente, ya que las ánimas los dejan sin sabor.  
  
CRUZ GRANDE DE CENIZA: Sirve para que al llegar el ánima hasta el altar pueda expiar sus culpas pendientes  
  
EL GOLLETE Y LAS CAÑAS: Los golletes son panes en forma de rueda y se colocan en las ofrendas sostenidos por trozos de caña. Los panes simbolizan los cráneos de los enemigos vencidos y las cañas las varas donde se ensartaban.  
  
Con un movimiento casi felino, Draco se levantó de la cama y a toda prisa buscó pergamino y pluma, una vez que los tuvo, se sentó frente a su escritorio y comenzó a hacer una lista lo que necesitaría,  
  
1.- Imágenes de la Persona  
  
2.- Veladoras O Velas  
  
3.- Agua  
  
4.- Comida  
  
5.- Copal O Incienso  
  
6.- Pan  
  
7.- Flores De Cempasúchil  
  
8.- Calavera De Azúcar  
  
9.- Papel Picado  
  
10.- Mantel  
  
11.- Tierra  
  
12.- Sal  
  
13.- Cruz Grande De Ceniza  
  
14.- Gollete y Cañas  
  
Cada vez que releía el libro, las dudas que tenía se disipaban y una sensación de seguridad se apoderaba de él, proporcionándole un sentimiento cálido, como si estuviera haciendo lo correcto, a pesar de las quejas de Hermione. Poco a poco fue marcando las cosas que tenía y las que podría conseguir por medio de los elfos domésticos (como el pan, la comida, el agua, la sal, el gollete y las cañas ), la foto sería fácil, conservaba la mayoría de las fotos donde aparecía Harry, la vela y el incienso podría tomarlos del almacén donde se guardaban ese tipo de cosas para los rituales que la loca de Trelawey llegaba a usar en su clase y que Hermione había decidido guardar por si algún día eran necesarios; el mantel, la tierra y la ceniza, también serían fáciles de conseguir. Lo único que le representaría un poco de trabajo serían las flores de Cempasúchil, la calavera de azúcar y el papel picado, pero confiaba en que lo tendría solucionado para ese día. Observó su calendario, era 28 de octubre, tenía un poco menos de cinco días para reunir todos los materiales.  
  
Sonrió de una manera que hace tiempo no sonreía, con alegría y esperanza, con la esperanza de que tal vez pronto pudiera volver a Harry, volver a escuchar su voz, e incluso volver a tocarlo. Un pensamiento fugaz cruzó por su mente: si veía a Harry tal vez no tuviera forma corpórea, simplemente como un fantasma. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, eso significaría que no podría tocarlo, a menos que quisiera sentir como si fuera atravesado por cientos de dagas de hielo  
  
-No importa - se dijo - por lo menos podré hablar con él y decirle cuanto lo extraño.  
  
-"Y tal vez" - dijo una vocesita en su cabeza - "pueda irme con él y dejar este sufrimiento como un doloroso recuerdo"  
  
*******************  
  
FIN CAPITULO DOS  
  
******************  
  
Si, si, ya se, quedó muy cortó a comparación del capítulo anterior, pero en este capítulo solo quería profundizar un poco en lo que el Altar de Muertos simboliza, en el próximo capítulo veremos que hará Hermione con respecto a la idea de Draco. Y no se preocupen que a más tardar el domingo subiré ese capítulo. De cualquier forma espero sus reviews, créanme que son muy importantes, y si tienen alguna duda, idea o sugerencia, (o incluso jitomatazo) [Sailor Earth saca un escudo de quien sabe donde] también se recibirán. Nos vemos 


	4. No eres el único que sufre

Hola, hola!!! Ven que no los hice esperar mucho, aquí esta el tercer capítulo de este fic, pero antes voy a responder sus reviews.  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
Cristal Melody.- Bueno, eso aún no lo se, pero el objetivo del Altar es guiar a las almas hacia sus seres queridos para pasar esa noche con ellos, lamento que no te parezca justo, pero mi historia no termina ahía, aun queda un poco más. Sobre Hermione, en este capítulo verás su reacción. Nos vemos  
  
Amaly Malfoy.- Que bueno que te gustó la forma en que lo describí, y muchas gracias por las aclaraciones y ampliaciones, te aseguró que las tomaré en cuenta. Bueno, sobre como visitará Harry a Draco, aún lo estoy viendo, se cual es el objetivo del altar, pero toma en cuenta que generalmente cuando se hace un altar, la persona ya lleva un tiempo de haber fallecido, y por lo tanto su cuerpo esta en un estado de descomposición, y si recuerdas en la introducción, Draco protegió el cuerpo de Harry, así que aún estoy pensando si será solo su espíritu quien lo visite. Tienes mucha razón en que cada uno de nosotros tiene una misión que cumplir en la vida y nos vamos cuando es el momento adecuado y no cuando uno quiere, y tal vez suene algo egoísta, pero cuando pierdes a un ser querido verás que muchas veces la vida ya no es tan... importante o estupenda para vivirla, duele vivir sin esa persona, y muchas veces la vida se vuele una agonía como en este caso con Draco, y prefieres morir. Si están separados por la muerte, pero no olvides que además del Altar también incluiré a la mitología griega, como el Hades, y según en algunas leyendas dela mitología griega si es posible regresar a un alma del inframundo, pero eso aún no lo decido, además me parece buena idea esa, sobre la parte final de la película Pide al tiempo que vuela, no lo se, aún falta para eso. De cualquier manera no es mi intención ofender a nadie, después de todo este solo es un fanfiction que yo imaginé y no pretendo transgredir algo tan sagrado como son las creencias de cada persona, esto solo es ficción. Ups creo que me extendí mucho en responderte, bueno, nos vemos. ^_^  
  
Murtilla.- De nada ^_^, sobre la cara que pondrá Hermione, podrás verla en este capítulo, y nop, no invocará a ningún espíritu maligno, el altar no atrae a ese tipo de espíritus. Sobre lo de Draco siendo un sustituto no lo creo ¿Entonces cómo podría hablar con Harry? ¿A través de sus pensamientos? ¿O cómo lo acariciaría o besaría? Creo que eso no es lo que nuestro slytherin quisiera ¿cierto?  
  
Laia-. Que bueno que estés contenta, y para que lo estés más aquí esta la actualización, nos vemos.  
  
Kokoro-Yana19.- Me alegra que te haya gustado, y si, ya me di cuenta de que nunca estas sola. Espero que este cap también te guste (a ti y a todos los que te acompañan ^_^ ^_^U) Nos vemos  
  
Galasu.- No entendí muy bien eso de los comerciales, pero en fin... Gracias por los datos que me das, los tomaré en cuanta para el siguiente capítulo, lo prometo. Sobre lo del Hades, se refiere al inframundo o infierno, como quieras llamarlo, en la mitología griega el mundo esta repartido en tres: Zeus rige los cielos, Poseidón los mares y océanos y Hades el inframundo, que también es llamado Hades como su propio gobernante, en el Hades es donde se supone esta el alma de Harry, ya que el Hades aún se divide en otras zonas, como el Tártaro que es donde estas las almas que hicieron algún mal, y el Eliseo, (se puede decir que es el cielo) en donde están las almas de los "buenos" ¿Adivina en donde esta Harry? Bueno, esta historia tiene que ser triste, después de todo esta en la categoría de Drama, pero con tal de que el próximo año no me pongan a mi un altar de muertos, prometo que no será tan tan tan triste, aunque quien sabe ^_^ Y espero que tu papi salga bien, cuídalo mucho. Nos vemos  
  
Jack Dawson.- Eso lo verás en el siguiente capítulo, y sip, una muy interesante tradición. Nos vemos  
  
Paola.- Que bueno que te gustó, y claro que lo continuaré pronto, como vez aquí esta el siguiente capítulo. Que bien!!! A mi me gusta mucho esta tradición, de hecho en mi familia, cada año hacemos un altar de muertos para mis abuelitos, es un altar bastante grande y muy... imaginativo (generalmente lo hace una de mis tías, ayuda mía y de mis primos) y contiene la mayoría de las cosas que describí en el capítulo pasado. Yo también espero que Draco pueda ver a Harry, pero eso ya lo sabremos después. Ya he leído tus fics, y he de decirte que escribes muy bien, me gusta como lo haces. Nos vemos  
  
Txiri.- Hola!!! Claro que seguiré con ello, de eso no te preocupes. Y si, pobre de Draco, sufre mucho, y yo también espero que lo consiga, eso lo veremos tal vez dentro de dos capítulos más. Bueno, nos vemos luego.-  
  
Mish1.- Me da gusto que pienses así, quería que el significado del Altar fuera comprendido para que también pudieran comprenden el significado del fanfic. Y sip, es real, es una tradición que cada dos de noviembre se realiza en México, y por lo que pude leer en otros reviews también en otros país (lo que me da mucho gusto ^_^), y también es cierto eso, solo durante esa noche puede hacerse, se supone que solamente por esa noche se les permite a las almas visitar a sus seres queridos, pero en fin, ya veremos que es lo que pasa. Nos vemos  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Solo una aclaración más:  
  
Los diálogos encerrados entre /// y /// serán recuerdos de Ron y Hermione, solo para que no haya confusiones.  
  
Y AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO ¡¡¡POR FIN!!!  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
CAPITULO TRES.- No eres el único que sufre  
  
Todos, alumnos y personal docente, se encontraban desayunando en el Gran Comedor, habían pasado dos días desde el incidente de la biblioteca, y tanto Draco como Hermione habían optado por dejar el tema de lado, no hacer ningún comentario al respecto, aunque Hermione tenía la convicción de averiguar si Draco estaba haciendo o no un Altar de Muertos, y si era así. ya vería que acciones tomar.  
  
Una parvada de lechuzas entró al Gran Comedor, dejando caer a su paso diversos paquetes para los distintos destinatarios. Una lechuza color marrón, común y corriente, se dirigió hacia la mesa de profesores con una caja rectangular de mediano tamaño atada a sus patas. Con vivacidad aterrizó frente a Draco, lo que le hizo un poco de gracia al rubio, eso, y el contenido que seguramente contenía esa caja. Desató el paquete con presteza, y después de darle un poco de comida a la lechuza, ésta se fue. Draco hizo a un lado el paquete sin siquiera molestarse en abrirlo  
  
-¿No piensas ver qué es? - le preguntó Ron  
  
-No - fue la seca respuesta de parte del rubio  
  
-Pero podría ser importante - volvió a decir Ron  
  
-ES importante Ron, pero lo veré en cuanto llegue a mi habitación - ante eso el aludido solo se encogió de hombros.  
  
Hermione observaba con atención el paquete, en busca de algún indicio sobre su contenido, finalmente dio con una pequeña etiqueta en una de las esquinas "Florería Azteca" decía la etiqueta. Enseguida agrandó los ojos, eso solo podía significar que Draco había pedido flores, y por el nombre de la florería sabía que las flores no provenían de alguna parte de Inglaterra, ¡¡sino de México!! Lo cual quería decir que las flores que había pedido su amigo no podían conseguirse cerca de Inglaterra, y por el tema que había tratado hace dos días ¡¡Seguramente se trataban de flores de cempasúchil!! ¡¡¡Las flores que se necesitaban para hacer el altar!!! ¡¡¡Draco estaba planeando hacer el Altar de Muertos para ver a Harry!!!  
  
-Vamos Hermione, tranquilízate y piensa en lo que vas a hacer - se dijo así misma en murmullos. Observó a su alrededor, todos comían con tranquilidad, nadie sospechaba lo que Draco planeaba hacer, y por los acontecimientos pasados, a ella no le haría caso dijese lo que dijese. Su vista se detuvo en una persona, la única a la que posiblemente Draco podría escuchar y por la cual podría ser detenido en la locura que planeaba, no porque fuera una locura en sí, sino por el hecho de cómo afectaría a su amigo si no funcionaba como esperaba. Sonrió, terminando el almuerzo hablaría con el Director.  
  
******************  
  
Llegó a su habitación para dejar el paquete que había recibido, una vez que se vio en la seguridad de su dormitorio se permitió abrirlo. En seguida flores de un color naranja claro lo recibieron, estaban perfectamente acomodadas en la superficie de la caja, tomó una y la puso a la altura de sus ojos. Era hermosa, digna de llamarse flor de los cuatrocientos pétalos, cada pliegue en uno de sus pétalos hacía que pareciera multiplicarlo, haciéndola verse con un mayor número de pétalos, con extremo cuidado, la colocó nuevamente en la caja y la guardó en un baúl en donde guardaba el resto de las cosas que había reunido para el altar. Esta noche se dirigiría a su casa y comenzaría a preparar todo, no quería correr con prisa a última hora, no, preferiría hacerlo todo con calma y así tenerlo todo listo para esa noche. Observó la fotografía que había decidido sería la que usaría en el altar, en ella, estaba un sonriente Harry, que reía a causa de una explosión en el caldero de Ron que había provocado que el usual cabello rojo de su amigo adquiriera un color verde con motitas azules.  
  
Draco sonrió con cierta tristeza al recordar ese momento, Harry prácticamente estaba por tirarse al piso debido al ataque de risa que sufría en ese momento, mientras Ron maldecía a diestra y siniestra el hecho de que le hubiera tocado hacer una poción "extremadamente difícil" y por ende, haberse equivocado, al mismo tiempo Hermione intentaba hacer una poción que restableciera el cabello de Weasley, claro, sin dejar de sonreír, y Draco, bueno, él solo intentaba sacar de sus casillas a Ron con sus usuales comentarios sarcásticos, provocando que el rostro del chico adquiriera un color rojo. Para cuando se dio cuenta tenía la foto de Harry apretada contra su pecho y un par de lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos  
  
-Contrólate Draco, pronto lo verás - se decía así mismo, tratando de mantener el control de sus emociones como lo hacía tiempo atrás. Pero desde la muerte de Harry, nunca más pudo controlar sus emociones, se exaltaba con rapidez ante cualquier comentario que ofendiera a Harry o su amor por él, o incluso podía pasar de la furia al llanto en unos segundos, algo que naturalmente le incomodaba, pero de lo que no tenía pleno control. Harry había sido, en su vida, el equilibrio, la sensación de paz y seguridad que tanto le habían hecho falta, y ahora ese equilibrio, esa paz y seguridad se habían extinguido por completo, dejándolo en un profundo vacío, pero no por mucho tiempo, se recordó.  
  
Un sonido atrajo su atención, estaban tocando a su puerta. Dejó la fotografía dentro del baúl y se limpió el rostro con un movimiento rápido.  
  
-¿Quién es? - preguntó acercándose a la puerta  
  
-Winky señor profesor Malfoy - dijo una voz chillona al lado de la puerta. Con un movimiento de su varita abrió la puerta dejando ver a una elfina con un delantal  
  
-¿Qué quieres?  
  
-Winky trae un mensaje del señor Director Snape, señor profesor Malfoy, el Señor Director Snape quiere verlo y pidió a Winky que trajera el mensaje al señor profesor Malfoy  
  
-¿Y porqué desea verme?  
  
-Winky no lo sabe señor Profesor Malfoy  
  
-De acuerdo, puedes retirarte - Winky hizo una reverencia y con un POP desapareció. Draco se quedó pensando por unos segundos en el motivo por el que Snape deseaba verlo. Sin encontrar algún motivo decidió que lo mejor sería no hacer esperar a su ex profesor y actual jefe. Cerró su habitación con el usual encantamiento y se dirigió con rumbo al despacho de Snape.  
  
Al cabo de cinco minutos estaba frente a la puerta del despacho, escuchó unas voces hablando, una más alterada que las demás, pero no les prestó importancia, tocó y enseguida las voces desaparecieron. Tomó eso como un 'pase' y entró. Vio a Hermione y Ron sentados frente a Snape, el primer pensamiento que cruzó por su mente fue que se trataba de una junta extraordinaria de profesores, pero no vio a nadie más a parte de ellos, luego al ver la expresión de culpabilidad de Hermione y la de confusión mezclada con un poco de sorpresa de parte de Ron, tuvo una ligera sospecha de lo que ahí ocurría, y esa sospecha se vio confirmada cuando su amigo se puso de pie y comenzó a gritarle  
  
-¡¡¡Estas loco!!! ¡¡¡¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido la semejante estupidez de querer atraer el alma de Harry con un Altar de Muertos?!!! ¡¡¡Entiéndelo de una vez: Harry esta muerto!!! - el rostro del pelirrojo fácilmente se confundía con su cabello, pero nadie dijo o hizo algo para detenerlo, le permitieron seguir con su perorata, hasta que tuvo que hacer una pausa para tomar aire  
  
-Se perfectamente que Harry esta muerto, Ron, por la misma razón planeó usar un Altar para intentar verlo - le respondió con toda la calma que le fue posible aparentar, ya que por dentro se debatía entre una lucha por agarrarlo a golpes o salir de ahí corriendo  
  
-¡¡¡Pero es que.  
  
-Basta - sonó la autoritaria voz del Director, ante él, ni siquiera Ron se atrevía a hacer algo que contraviniera sus órdenes, por que sin duda, ésa era una orden. Hermione permanecía con la vista hacia el piso, sin atreverse a ver a Draco, sabía que había hecho lo correcto al decirle al director lo que planeaba hacer Draco, pero eso no impedía que su amigo se lo recriminara. Snape se puso de pie con aire autoritario - profesor Weasley, Profesora Granger, serían tan amables de dejarme a solas con el profesor Malfoy - les dijo con una voz sedosa pero extremadamente fría. Al parecer Ron iba a objetar algo, pero Hermione lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a salir del despacho lo más rápido posible. Una vez solos, Draco sintió que sus piernas no lo sostendrían por mucho tiempo más, sus manos temblaban, y estaba seguro de que había palidecido aún más de lo que era su aspecto normal ¿Qué le diría Severus? Por lo menos se esperaba una buena reprimenda después del show que Ron acababa de dar, pero ¿también le prohibiría hacer el Altar? Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que eso no sucediera, no quería pasar por encima de una orden dada por su ex profesor y jefe de casa, ahora su nuevo director, pero sobre todo era su amigo. De cualquier forma haría ese Altar, siempre conseguía lo que se proponía, como buen slytherin, y ésta no sería la excepción. Esperó pacientemente hasta que el hombre se dignara a dirigirle alguna palabra, solo lo observaba con esa mirada que podría poner a temblar a cualquier mortifago. Finalmente Severus habló  
  
-¿Es cierto? - en seguida supo a lo que se refería  
  
-Si - le respondió y enseguida vio como Severus se dejaba caer sobre su silla, cerró los ojos, después de unos segundos volvió a mirar a Draco, permaneciendo en silencio hasta que finalmente continuó  
  
-Draco sabes bien que eso tal vez no funcione.  
  
-¿Y si funciona? - lo interrumpió acercándose hasta él, y apoyando sus manos sobre el escritorio - ¿y si funciona Severus? ¿Y si llegó a ver a Harry? Si no lo hago la duda me carcomerá por dentro, como lo esta haciendo el dolor de no tenerlo a mi lado. Necesito hacerlo, de lo contrario esta será una agonía terrible, mi vida sin él es una agonía. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie -  
  
Y eso era cierto, si alguien sabía del dolor que Draco sufría, ese era Severus Snape. Él había estado con el chico desde el mismo momento en que Potter había muerto, lo había visto tomar entre sus brazos el cuerpo malherido del chico, y lo había visto gritar de dolor al verlo muerto, y desde antes ya había estado a su lado: desde que su relación con ese gryffindor había iniciado. Nunca había visto a Draco ser tan feliz, pese a todo lo que tuvo que sufrir para alcanzar esa felicidad, y cuando todo parecía color de rosa: estalló la guerra, dándole el peor de los sufrimientos, no solo tuvo que enfrentarse a su padre y permitir que se lo llevaran preso nuevamente a Azkaban, sino también le fue arrancada la felicidad en el momento en que Potter murió en sus brazos. Luego vino la etapa de duelo, y Draco aún no salía del todo de esa etapa, estaba sumido en una depresión prácticamente permanente, ya nada le causaba interés, excepto, la materia que impartía: Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, esa materia había sido la preferida de Potter, y Draco había insistido en que se le diera esa asignatura, era, según sus propias palabras, la forma de tenerlo a su lado. Suspiró con cansancio, no podía negarle al chico la oportunidad de ver a quien amaba, claro, si eso era posible tomando en cuenta de que ya estaba muerto.  
  
-Draco - comenzó Severus viéndolo con atención - quisiera que tomarás unas vacaciones  
  
-¿C. cómo? - alcanzó a preguntar sorprendido por el cambio tan brusco de tema. Severus se puso de pie sin tomar en cuenta la pregunta de su joven profesor. Se dirigió hacia un calendario mágico que tenía cerca de la ventana  
  
-Veamos, hoy es treinta de octubre, mañana será Halowen, pero no creo que estés en condiciones de celebrar con desvelos y preocupaciones, eso solo podría empeorar tu estado de salud. Tal vez - pareció pensar en algo, porque de pronto se quedó en silencio - cuatro, no, cinco días fuera de Hogwarts te bastarán para reponerte de esta depresión ¿no te parece? - Snape le sonrió de forma enigmática, fue ahí cuando de pronto el cielo se iluminó para él. Severus le permitía ausentarse de Hogwarts para poder preparar todo lo del Altar - ¿Crees que eso será suficiente para que regreses con una salud renovada?  
  
-¡Por supuesto! - le respondió con una sonrisa en los labios, a la que el Director respondió con una igual. Draco se veía optimista, ilusionado sería la palabra, solo esperaba que por el bien del chico esa ilusión no se viniera abajo, no podría soportar otra decepción así.  
  
-Bien, entonces vuelve a tu habitación y prepara tus cosas, mañana a primera hora partirás rumbo a San Mungo - la expresión de felicidad de Draco cambió por una de total extrañeza y pánico  
  
-¿Qu.. qué quieres. decir? - Severus casi se deja caer sobre su silla en un ataque de risa al ver las expresiones cambiantes de su ex pupilo  
  
-Eso es lo que diremos ¿O acaso quieres tener a Granger rondando por tu casa el 2 de noviembre? - nuevamente el rostro de Draco se iluminó  
  
*************  
  
-¿Draco? - lo llamó una voz desde la entrada de su habitación, sabía perfectamente que esa voz pertenecía a Hermione, pero la ignoró, en cambio continuó empacando sus pertenencias de manera brusca, arrojando túnicas sin importarle si caía o no dentro del baúl - ¿Es cierto que te vas a. San Mungo? - preguntó la chica con cierta preocupación  
  
-Eso es obvio Granger - le respondió con rencor - y eso te lo debo a ti - Hermione se apenó al escucharlo llamarla por su apellido, pero más le dolió su último comentario  
  
-Creo que. es lo mejor, así podrás descansar y pensar mejor las cosas. A Ron y a mi nos tiene muy preocupados esta obsesión tuya con el Altar de Muertos, ya que tal vez no sea más que una superstición y como tal no funcione y.  
  
-¿Ya terminaste? - la interrumpió de forma brusca. Hermione se le quedó viendo, primero sorprendida, y después de forma dolida - porque tengo clases que dar y dejar en orden lo necesario para mi sustituto  
  
-Yo. si. y lo siento Draco. y Ron. también lo siente. por lo del despacho - ante la mirada impaciente de Draco, Hermione se retiró con tristeza del lugar  
  
-No estoy molesto contigo Hermione - murmuró Draco - pero necesito que así lo creas. - y con eso continuó empacando.  
  
*************  
  
-¿Cómo esta? - preguntó Ron al ver llegar a su amiga  
  
-Muy molesto, más conmigo que contigo - la chica se dejó caer sobre su cama, Ron la observaba sentado en el otro extremo. Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos  
  
-¿Crees que sea posible ver. a Harry. por medio de eso? - preguntó Ron dirigiendo su vista hacia la ventana  
  
-No lo se - respondió con sinceridad  
  
-Me gustaría verlo - murmuró el pelirrojo  
  
-A mi también - nuevamente guardaron silencio. Ron permanecía impasible observando el cielo.  
  
-///Hermione, pase lo que pase, ten cuidado///  
  
-///Creo que en este caso tendría que ser yo quien te dijera eso ¿no crees? Después de todo Quien-Tu-Sabes va por ti, Harry///  
  
-///Si, pero tu eres hija de muggles y...///  
  
-///Tendré cuidado si tu también lo tienes ¿de acuerdo?///  
  
-///De acuerdo///  
  
-///¿Hermione? ¿Recuerdas... cuando estábamos en primero y tratamos de salvar la Piedra Filosofal?///  
  
-///Si///  
  
-///¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste antes de separarnos? Dijiste que había cosas más importantes que la inteligencia y los libros, como la amistad y la valentía ¿Y sabes qué? Tenías razón///  
  
-///¿Y a qué viene eso?///  
  
-///Solo quería decirte que eso es muy cierto, solo que en ese momento no lo pude ver con claridad, pero, ustedes, mis amigos, y Draco, son lo más importante para mi, no me importa cuando poder pueda yo tener, mientras los tenga a ustedes a mi lado, seré verdaderamente poderoso, porque ustedes son la luz que vinieron a iluminar mi oscuridad, y eso no lo cambiaría por todo el poder del mundo///  
  
De pronto, Ron comenzó a escuchar pequeños sollozos provenientes del otro lado de la cama. Se giró para ver a Hermione cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, tratando de mantener bajo control sus emociones, sin tener mucho éxito. Ron la tomó entre sus brazos, haciendo que se recargará contra su pecho. Hermione se abrazó a la espalda de su amigo y comenzó a llorar con más libertad, mientras Weasley acariciaba el largo cabello de su mejor amiga  
  
-Lo. lo extraño. tanto - sollozó ella  
  
-Lo se. yo también - un par de lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Ron  
  
-Nosotros. y Draco. éramos su familia. y no. pudimos. salvarlo  
  
-Hicimos todo lo posible Mione.  
  
-¡¡Pero debimos de haber estado ahí!!  
  
-Estábamos tratando de salvar más vidas. Recuérdalo. Ayudábamos a mantener a los dementores a raya. protegimos a los chicos de los primeros cursos. No podíamos estar en todas partes al mismo tiempo. por más que quisimos no pudimos estar a su lado  
  
-Tal vez. si hubiéramos dejado todo. en manos de los profesores. hubiéramos podido. y ahora él. - Hermione trataba de aferrarse a algo que ya no tenía remedio, se estaba auto castigando por su comportamiento con Draco  
  
-Pero no llegamos a tiempo - con ese último comentario la abrazó con más fuerza, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Hermione temblaba y los sollozos aumentaban  
  
-¿Porqué. la vida tiene. que ser tan cruel? - Ron guardó silencio esperando que Hermione fuera más precisa - Harry sufrió mucho. sus padres. el maltrato de sus tíos. Sirius. Dumbledore. y luego. morir en brazos de Draco. ¡Y nos abandona! ¡Se suponía que íbamos a estar siempre juntos! ¡Y no fue así! - Hermione volvió a enterrar su rostro en el pecho de Ron, volviendo a llorar con fuerza, él apoyó su barbilla en el cabello de la chica tratando de reprimir las lágrimas sin mucho éxito, pequeños sollozos escapaban de su control. Pero debía ser fuerte, se recordó así mismo, fuerte por él, por su familia, o lo que quedaba de ella, por Hermione y finalmente por Draco; Hermione tenía razón a final de cuentas, como siempre, Draco había sufrido más que ninguno y por su naturaleza solitaria los necesitaba, y ellos que hacían, privarle de la única esperanza que tenía de volver a ver a Harry, pero nuevamente Hermione tenía razón ¿Y si no funcionaba? Draco estaría peor de lo que estaba ahora. Y le había prometido a Harry que siempre estaría ahí para ellos ¿Y qué hacía? Ponerse como loco ante la idea del Altar de Muertos  
  
-///¿Ron?///  
  
-///¿Dime?///  
  
-///Siempre estarás ahí ¿cierto?///  
  
-///¿Cómo?///  
  
-///Siempre estarás para Hermione y Draco///  
  
-///¿Porqué lo preguntas? Sabes que siempre estaré para ellos, aunque debo decirte que por Malfoy estaré más a la fuerza que por gusto, al igual que siempre estaré ahí para ti amigo///  
  
-///Lo se. Solo quería escucharlo///  
  
-///¿Harry?///  
  
-///¿Dime?///  
  
-///Siempre estarás ahí ¿cierto?///  
  
-///Siempre, aunque no puedas verme, siempre estaré a tu lado, al de Mione y al de Draco///  
  
-///Ya lo sabía///  
  
-///¿Ron?///  
  
-///¿Mmm?///  
  
-///Promételo. Promete que siempre estarás ahí///  
  
-///Lo prometo///  
  
Sintió como Hermione se tranquilizaba y dejaba de temblar, solo escuchaba leves sollozos de su parte, con una mano se limpió el rostro de las lágrimas que habían ganado al final de cuentas. Hermione despegó el rostro del pecho de su amigo, viendo directamente a los ojos celestes.  
  
-Lo. lamento - se disculpó - pero es que.  
  
-No te preocupes. te entiendo - Ron sonrió un poco al ver el desconcierto de su amiga - se que tienes miedo. Miedo de perder a Draco por lo del Altar, miedo de que él sufra una desilusión, tienes miedo a ilusionarte tu también con ver a Harry, pero aún tienes más miedo de que solo sea una ilusión ¿cierto? - Hermione asintió con lentitud, mientras Ron suspiraba y desviaba su vista hacia la ventana, viendo al cielo ser iluminado por el solo, como si ambos se burlaran de su dolor con un espectáculo hermoso - yo también tengo miedo. Quisiera. quisiera que lo que intenta hacer Draco funcione. quisiera tener la misma fe o tal vez sea desesperación, alguna manera de aferrarse a la esperanza de que podrá verlo, pero tengo miedo a que no pueda ser posible. Tengo miedo del dolor que eso me produzca y prefiero esquivarlo. Lo extraño Mione, después de todo era mi mejor amigo, casi mi hermano.  
  
-Yo. - comenzó Hermione con algo de titubeo - también quisiera verlo, pero se que es imposible. él esta muerto. Y los muertos.  
  
-No regresan - completó Ron, a lo que la chica se abrazó con más suavidad al cuerpo del pelirrojo. Cierto, los muertos no regresan, y Harry no puede ser la excepción ¿verdad?  
  
********************  
  
FIN CAPITULO TRES.-  
  
¡¡¡¡Hola!!!! ¿Qué les pareció? Espero y les haya gustado. ¿Cómo vieron las reacciones de Ron y Hermione? ¿Y la de Snape? Creo que ésta última no se la esperaban ¿cierto? Pero después de todo Snape no es tan malo, al menos no con Draco ^_^. Bueno veremos que pasa en los siguientes capítulos y no olviden que espero sus reviews. 


	5. Recuerdos del Corazón

Perdonen la tardanza, pero es que los exámenes finales son terribles y agotadores, ustedes comprenden ¿cierto? Pero de cualquier forma ya estoy aquí, y conmigo el siguiente capítulo, pero antes ¡A responder reviews!  
  
*******  
  
paola.- Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo, y si, pronto será el momento por el que todos esperan. Nos vemos  
  
Juno Malfoy.- Me alegra que te guste mi historia, y tienes razón, soy mexicana (¡Y a mucha honra!), si, esa tradición es muy antigua, la usaban nuestros antepasados, sobre la pena de Draco, esperemos que por su salud mental, todo lo que esta haciendo para ver a Harry funcione, aunque tienes razón en eso, ya veré que final le pongo a la historia, aunque para eso falta aún algunos capítulos. Bueno, maté a Dumbledore, porque realmente, y a pesar de que suene terrible, no sabía que hacer con él, en fin, para eso esta Snape ^_^  
  
Jack Dawson.- Gracias, gracias, haces que me sonroje #^_^#, a mi también me da mucho gusto que te agrade mi historia. Si el altar funciona, Harry solo volverá por una noche, después tendrá que regresar a donde quiera que se encuentre descansando. Nos vemos  
  
Rachel.- Lamento haberte hecho llorar, pero realmente esa es la intención del fic, aunque me alegra que te haya gustado. Nos vemos  
  
Murtilla.- Bueno, esas reacciones eran obvias, conociendo a Hermione y a Ron, aunque también la de Severus lo era, después de todo se trata de Draco ¿no? Tal vez sea como dices, pero de nueva cuenta entrara nuestro Sev a escena y... lo descubrirás en este cap., y ¡Diablos! No te hice llorar, espero que éste capítulo si lo haga. Nos vemos  
  
Amaly Malfoy.- Gracias por lo del capítulo. Realmente no creo que Herm y Ron hagan un altar, sino imagínate, Harry tendría que dividirse en dos para poder verlos a todos, y eso sería bastante... extraño ¿no crees? Tienes razón en que sobrellevar la perdida de alguien querido es bastante difícil, aunque también tienes razón en que se debe de sobreponer a la perdida, es bastante difícil encontrar resignación y muchas veces solo queremos asirnos de cualquier esperanza para poder ver a ese ser querido. Yo tampoco quiero que Draco siga sufriendo, así que no te preocupes, ya encontraré la forma en que deje de sufrir. Y no es molestia contestar tus review, es todo un placer y me encanta que escribas, sigue haciéndolo por favor. Nos vemos  
  
Laia.- ¡Gracias! Haces que me sonroje #^_^#, van a pensar que tengo fiebre. Ahora si que lamento no haber actualizado pronto, pero es que estoy en exámenes y es todo un infierno, pero trataré de hacerlo más seguido, ahora que estaré de vacaciones.  
  
Kokoro-Yana19.- ¡¡Hey!! ¡¡Tantos halagos harán que me los crea todos!! Saludos a todos los que escriben en tu review, pero yo no creo que matar a kokoro sea la solución, después de todo ya pasó la fecha en que debía de hacerse, bueno en nuestro tiempo, en el de Draco aún le quedan dos días, pero ya veremos sin funciona a más tardar el siguiente capítulo, lo aseguro. Nos vemos y cuídate.  
  
Sakura Snape.- Tienes razón, no muy alegre que digamos, pero que se le va a hacer, tarde o temprano alguna persona cercana a ti muere y lamentablemente tienes que soportar su perdida y aparentar estar bien para no preocupar a los demás. Y para que veas que soy buena, aquí esta el siguiente capítulo.  
  
Galasu.- Imagínate si no te hubiera prometido no hacerlos tristes, estaría peor ¿no crees? Me alegra que te haya gustado, incluyendo la reacción de Snape. Tal vez tengas razón, pero acerca del Mictlan no tengo mucha información, y últimamente he encontrado mucho sobre el Hades, incluso parece que fue hecho a propósito para poder continuar con el fic, aunque ya sabrás que haré más adelante. ¡Tienes razón! ¡es horrible!, pero no le haremos eso a Draco, dejémoslo en una interrogante. Que bueno que tu papá salió bien, (y que tu no tomaste el cuchillo ¬_¬U) y que ahora seas tu quien se recupere pronto. Cuídate  
  
luzy snape.- Que bueno que te agradó la idea, y precisamente por eso empecé a escribirlo, porque se acercaba el día de muertos, de ahí se me ocurrió todo y comencé a desarrollarlo. Tienes razón en lo de Hermione, pero si así no lo hiciera no habría emoción en la historia. Y Gracias por el otro review, ya tomé cartas en el asunto, realmente te agradezco eso, de lo contrario yo ni por enterada. Cuídate mucho y nos vemos luego.  
  
**************  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
CAPITULO CUATRO.- Recuerdos del Corazón  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Aterrizó con cierta ligereza en el cuerpo, y a la vez con cierto pesar en el corazón. Bajó de la escoba y la sujetó con fuerza mientras que con su otra mano abría la puerta principal con un hechizo, siendo recibido por una vista deprimente, no era que su casa estuviera a punto de derrumbarse o algo por el estilo, simplemente no le apetecía mucho estar ahí. Había dejado esa casa desde la muerte de Harry, por que estaba invadida de recuerdos, buenos y malos, de momentos tanto dolorosos como felices, pero sobre todo, estaba invadida de la esencia de Harry, y eso hacía más doloroso y difícil el que pudiera superar su muerte. Sonrió con cierta burla, a pesar de haber dejado la casa y con ello los recuerdos que implicaba, aún no superaba la muerte de su amado. Finalmente entró, desató su baúl de la escoba y la colocó en un rincón, arrastró el baúl hasta el centro de la estancia y ahí lo dejó. Observó a su alrededor, los muebles estaban cubiertos por una tela blanca a pesar de tener hechizos que evitaban que se desgastaran por el tiempo, también había una pequeña capa de polvo que lo cubría todo, que opacaba la belleza que alguna vez llegó a tener ese lugar, cuando todo era felicidad.  
  
Suspiró con desgano, tendría que limpiar todo eso por si mismo, y eso era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado ¡Simplemente imagínenlo!, a él, Draco Malfoy, sangre pura, el único heredero de una cuantiosa fortuna, poderoso mago que ayudó a vencer al Innombrable, atractivo, seductor, elegante. limpiando su propio hogar por no tener un elfo doméstico que lo hiciera por él, cuando en su antigua mansión había tenido decenas. Ja, para reírse ¿cierto? ¿Y saben porque? Porque al Gran Harry Potter no le gustaba que los elfos hicieran el "trabajo sucio" y si a eso sumamos el hecho de que Hermioe Granger, eterna defensora de los elfos domésticos, literalmente lo amenazara con descuartizarlo si trataba a un elfo de forma denigrante y sin pagarle las prestaciones a que según ella tenían derecho. bueno. el resultado fue que Harry tuvo que intervenir para que Hermione no lo matara por decir que los elfos adoraban que se les tratara con la punta del pie, y el mismo Harry lidio sin elfos con los quehaceres de la casa, era él quien se encargaba de eso, decía que era una buena terapia para él, mantenerse ocupado en algo cotidiano que no fuera Voldemort, aunque en el fondo, Draco sabía que era para saborear la realidad de tener una casa donde no se le tratara como el sirviente, donde podía hacer y deshacer sin esperar gritos y golpes, donde se sentía amado por sobre todas las cosas. Suspiró  
  
-Creo que esto de suspirar se esta volviendo manía - murmuró para si mismo mientras sonreía con cierta tristeza - bien, de cualquier forma es hora de. limpiar - su rostro adquirió la expresión de asco que tan a menudo solía usar en Hogwarts. Con un elegante movimiento de varita hizo que las mantas que cubrían los muebles levitaran hasta un rincón donde quedaron perfectamente dobladas. Luego, con otro hechizo, hizo que se formara un pequeño torbellino que atraía al polvo como si de un imán se tratase, Draco iba a poca distancia del torbellino dirigiéndolo con su varita.  
  
El lugar al que desde hace tiempo no llamaba hogar, constaba de una sola planta, en realidad se trataba de un departamento ubicado en el séptimo piso de un edificio ubicado cerca de Hogsmade, el departamento ocupaba el piso entero y tenía una vista estupenda hacia un bosque cercano. Comenzó con el recibidor, para después seguir con la sala, justo ahí se dividía el departamento en tres: a la derecha estaba la cocina, todos sus accesorias eran muggles por insistencia de Harry y para complacencia de él, adoraba todo lo que Harry le cocinaba, no solo porque tuviera un sabor exquisito, sino porque lo hacía especialmente para él, para Draco, porque si había algo que a Draco Malfoy le fascinaba, ese algo era la buena comida y Harry era un excelente chef. Al centro, después de la sala, estaba un balcón de cuya baranda colgaban varias plantas, un hobby que pocos sabrían que el Chico-Que-Vivió disfrutaba era la jardinería, pero luego se ocuparía de ese lugar. A la izquierda estaba... la habitación, una punzada atacó directamente a su corazón, pero no... dejaría ese lugar al final, aún no se sentía con la fuerza suficiente como para afrontar los recuerdos que esa habitación le produciría. Continuó su trabajo con la cocina, con varios hechizos de limpieza la dejó reluciente, al menos así podría cocinarse algo de comer, después de todo no pensaba dejar de alimentarse como era debido ¿cierto?  
  
Después de la cocina, se dirigió al balcón donde fue recibido por cerca de una docena de plantas en un estado de decaimiento, eso lo entristeció más...  
  
-///¿Porqué plantas muggles? Habiendo tantas plantas mágicas que quedarían mejor, tenías que haberte decidido por... por... *esas*. Es como si quisieras adentrarme en el mundo muggle aún y cuando vivimos en el mundo mágico///  
  
-///Vamos Draco, no exageres, son solo plantas muggles///  
  
-///Precisamente por eso Harry///  
  
-///Mira "querido señor-reniego-de-todo", sabes perfectamente que pase la mayor parte de mi vida con muggles, tal vez no era una vida agradable, pero me críe en ese mundo, me encanta el mundo mágico, lo adoro, en él encontré a mi familia, pero eso no significa que haga de lado al mundo en donde me críe, del cual provengo y del cual provenía mi madre///  
  
-///Pero no se supone que... *esos muggles* te hicieron hacer, entre otras cosas de forma infrahumana, cuidar de su jardín, cuando prácticamente te desvanecías de hambre e insolación, o en otro caso de hipotermia, solo porque esas malditas plantas no sabían cuidarse por si solas, en eso las mágicas tienen una gran ventaja///  
  
-///Tienes razón en lo de mis tíos, pero ya no estoy con ellos, ahora estoy contigo formando nuestro futuro, y se que en ese futuro y en esto que estamos viviendo no habrá ese tipo de... situaciones, y sobre lo de las plantas, me parece algo frío tener plantas que prácticamente se cuidan por si mismas, o en dado caso, necesitan más cuidados que un bebé, entiéndase *Mandrágora*///  
  
-///¿Y el cuidar las plantas muggles difiere de las mágicas en...?///  
  
-///En que son mucho más bellas, cuando les das los cuidados adecuados te demuestran su agradecimiento floreciendo, como lo harán este rosal, este narciso y estas flores de liz///  
  
-///De acuerdo... será como tu quieras, después de todo esta es tu casa, además de que yo nunca someteré a mis perfectas manos a la tortura de tocar esas... cosas///  
  
-///Por supuesto que no lo harás, no quiero ni imaginarme la tortura que será para mis pobres plantas///  
  
-///¡¡Harry!!///  
  
-///Ya, ya, además eso nunca será necesario, te lo aseguro///  
  
-Que equivocado estabas Harry - susurró Draco sin dejar de ver las rosas marchitas que ahora colgaban de la jardinera. Con un nuevo suspiro se dirigió a la cocina, se acercó a un mueble donde Harry había guardado sus utensilios de jardinería, sacó una pequeña pala, una cubeta, guantes, una bolsa con fertilizante y tijeras. Con todo eso se dirigió al balcón, se puso los guantes y con la pala comenzó a aflojar la tierra, había visto a Harry centenas de veces hacer eso. Disfrutaba el hecho de permanecer en el sofá fingiendo leer un libro, mientras en realidad veía a Harry proporcionar los cuidados que necesitaban esas flores, adoraba ver como Harry terminaba cubierto de tierra y cansado pero con una sonrisa radiante, para que luego de eso se dirigiera al baño donde una bañera llena hasta el tope con esencias lo esperaba y con ayuda de un masaje por parte de Draco proporcionarle el descanso que tanto anhelaba.  
  
Terminó de aflojar la tierra, y con ayuda de las tijeras comenzó a cortar los tallos que estaban completamente secos y que por lo tanto, no tenía oportunidad de "salvar", cuando hubo terminado con esa tarea, y con la tierra aún laxa aplicó un poco de fertilizante para luego reacomodar la tierra y regarla con un poco de agua  
  
-Bien, eso es todo lo que puedo hacer por ustedes - dijo mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente. Observó con cierto orgullo su obra, sin duda estaba mejor a como lo encontró, ya no había tallos ni flores secos y si bien algunas flores aún estaban decaídas, al menos tenían posibilidad de sobrevivir. Regresó a la cocina, limpió y guardó los utensilios de jardinería en el mismo lugar de donde los había sacado. Se volvió viendo directamente al extremo izquierdo del departamento, observando con cierto recelo una enorme puerta de caoba y grabados runicos.  
  
Con pasos lentos se dirigió a ese extremo del departamento. Todo estaba en silencio, y si había alguna clase de ruido, el no lo escuchaba, todos sus sentidos estaban enfocados en esa puerta, estaba seguro que al abrirla todos sus intentos por mantenerse fuerte se vendrían abajo de un solo golpe. Se detuvo ante la puerta, conciente del fuerte palpitar de su corazón, bombeando sangre como un loco, haciendo que su cuerpo se sintiera de pronto cansado y débil... y mareado.  
  
Trató de controlarse repitiéndose así mismo el motivo por el que se encontraba ahí, después de unos segundos estaba más calmado, conciente de su entorno. Con la mano temblando ligeramente tomó la perilla, la giró y empujó la puerta.  
  
Enseguida los recuerdos se abalanzaron contra él  
  
-///¿Te gusta?///  
  
-///¿Estas loco Draco? ¡¡Me encanta!! Quiero decir... todo es estupendo... la sala... la cocina... ¡¡Todo!! Pero se queda corto con...///  
  
-///Nuestra habitación///  
  
-///Nuestra habitación///  
  
Suspiró  
  
-///Realmente Draco, no sabes cuanto he soñado con esto///  
  
Draco cerró los ojos tratando de apartar los recuerdos de su cabeza, con pasos lentos entró a la habitación. Las cosas permanecían igual, en el mismo orden en que las había dejado. La habitación era muy amplia, al fondo; ocupando todo ese muro estaba un armario, se acercó a él y lo abrió, siendo recibido por todo tipo de ropa, desde muggles hasta túnicas, de todos colores y estilos, todo en perfecto orden, todo de él... y de Harry. Pasó su mano izquierda por sobre toda la ropa en una caricia ausente, su mano se detuvo sobre una prenda en particular: un suéter rojo. Lo tomó entre sus manos, era de Harry, y lentamente lo se llevó hacia el rostro, acariciando la tela contra su mejilla, sintiendo el calor que la tela le brindaba, disfrutando del color que despedía... el olor de Harry  
  
-///¿Estas seguro de que me veo bien con esto?///  
  
-///Ya te lo he dicho Potter, te ves... sexy... estupendo... genial... sexy... atractivo... sexy... sensual... ¿mencione sexy?///  
  
-///Ok, ok, ya entendí... pero aún así... creo que el rojo no es mi color///  
  
-///¿Que no es tu color? ¡Pero si eres un gryffindor, y como tal el rojo es tu color! ¿No crees que te hace falta algo dorado?///  
  
-///No por favor, lo que menos quiero es llamar la atención///  
  
-///Bueno, creo que has fallado porque toda mi atención esta en ti... y no incluye al suéter///  
  
-///No, Draco... Hermione nos matará si no llegamos a la cena///  
  
-///Vamos, solo quiero escucharte rugir un poco ¿O acaso no quieres que esta serpiente se enrede en tu cuerpo leoncito?///  
  
-///No... yo... ejem... Draco no te acerques... Hermione nos matará... ¡¡Draco!!///  
  
Draco dejó el suéter sobre el tocador labrado y se giró para ver la cama que había compartido con Harry en los meses que habían vivido juntos, se acercó con cierta renuencia, descorrió el velo que caía de los doseles y cubría la cama, como un zombi se subió a la cama y se acostó con el pecho hacia ella, enterró su rostro entre las almohadas y apretó las mantas con sus manos. Suspiró  
  
///Los gemidos escapaban de sus gargantas sin poder controlarlos. Jadeos que denotaban la pasión que sus cuerpos se encargaban de expresar. El suéter rojo permanecía en el piso junto con el resto de sus ropas. A través del velo podían distinguirse las siluetas de dos chicos entregándose en medio de caricias y besos.  
  
Draco lo penetró de nuevo, haciendo sentir a Harry como si una corriente de electricidad le recorriera la espalda, haciéndolo arquearse y gemir al mismo tiempo. Siguió moviéndose adelante y atrás, penetrando al chico bajo él, mientras sus manos acariciaban la piel de ese cuerpo jadeante. Harry lo tenía sujeto por la espalda, encajando las uñas en esa piel albina en cada embestida, al mismo tiempo que sus piernas lo tenían rodeado incitándole a darle más, a poseerlo que con mayor ímpetu. Draco lo complacía a la vez que el placer recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo, la presión alrededor de su pene era agobiante, absolutamente placentera, y si acaso existía algo más exquisito que eso, algo que fuera capaz de llevarlo aún más lejos del cielo en el que se encontraba, ese algo era: el amor que desprendía Harry en cada suplica, en cada gemido, en cada movimiento pidiéndole más, eso era lo que realmente lo volvía loco, la forma en que Harry se entregaba. Abrió los ojos, viendo la piel ligeramente morena, los ojos verdes ahora escondidos bajo unos párpados morenos, delineados por unas espesas y rizadas pestañas. Se inclinó hacia Harry, besando el cuello con infinita delicadeza, contrastando con las fuertes embestidas.  
  
Apoyó sus manos a cada lado del rostro de Harry, mientras aceleraba el ritmo, observando al ser debajo, hermoso y reluciente... sólo suyo  
  
-Oh, Draco- susurró Harry, apenas entreabriendo los ojos para ver al hombre que lo poseía. Alzando el rostro solo lo suficiente para besar los labios de su pareja, recorriendo con su lengua la exquisitez de esos labios, hasta encontrarse con otra que le produjo más placer, sus manos comenzaron un vaivén por todo el cuerpo sobre él, subiendo y bajando con movimientos ardientes. Draco lo tomó de la cadera profundizando la penetración, si eso aún era posible, lo que provocó que Harry arqueara la espalda, redoblando el esfuerzo, aceleró el ritmo de sus embestidas. Pronto ambos llegaron al clímax, Draco gritó el nombre del chico al que amaba y que en ese momento hacía suyo, mientras Harry encajaba aún más las uñas en la pálida piel y arqueaba su espalda soltando todo el aire que había acumulado desde que se sintió llegar a la cima.///  
  
-///Hermione... va a... matarnos///  
  
-///Podré... soportarlo///  
  
-///Será lenta... y... cruelmente///  
  
-///Mientras... estés conmigo... la muerte... será... maravillosa///  
  
Estaba decidido, vería a Harry, no le importaba si tenía que ir hasta el mismo Inframundo, pero lo vería, estaría con él... y no volvería a sufrir.  
  
Con esa firma convicción se puso de pie, y reprimiendo cualquier sentimiento que amenazara con desmoronarlo puso todo en orden en esa habitación. Reacomodó la ropa, limpió los muebles que la componían, incluyendo la cama donde cambió las mantas y dejó cada extremo del velo enredado en un poste, permitiendo así que la luz del sol tocara por fin el lecho que había compartido con Harry.  
  
*************  
  
-Profesor, esta seguro de que en San Mugo ¿Es lo mejor para Draco? - Snape observó a su joven profesora mientras revisaba unos papeles, sin prestarle más atención que la necesaria  
  
-¿A qué viene eso profesora Granger? - la cuestionó - si mi memoria no me falla, usted me sugirió, muy sutilmente, que el Profesor Malfoy necesitaba... cierta ayuda y creo que San Mugo es el lugar... idóneo para recibirla  
  
-Bueno yo... - Hermione pareció apenarte ante la acusación de su jefe - pensé que era lo mejor...  
  
-¿Acaso ya no piensa así?  
  
-No... no lo se, creo que... le dimos la espalda en el momento en el que Draco nos necesitaba... pero tampoco supimos como actuar ante eso y....  
  
-Fue lo mejor profesora, créame - la interrumpió el Director, y por alguna razón que no podría describir exactamente, Hermione le creyó.  
  
-¿Cree usted que sea conveniente que Ron y yo lo visitemos? - Severus reprimió cualquier indicio de arrebato a esa pregunta, en cambio permaneció en silencio, fingiendo pensar en una respuesta  
  
-No creo que sea lo más conveniente, Draco necesita estar a solas para aclarar sus ideas, y su presencia solo lograría alterarlo - Hermione pareció entristecerse con esa respuesta, pero su lógica le decía que su jefe tenía toda la razón y no tenía intenciones de contradecirlo.  
  
-Tiene razón profesor - la chica se puso de pie - le agradezco haber despejado mis dudas. Con su permiso - la chica dio media vuelta y salió del despacho.  
  
-Y yo le agradezco, profesora, que no intervenga - murmuró para si mismo Snape en cuanto se vio solo  
  
*************  
  
Para cuando terminó de poner todo en orden en el departamento, el sol se había ido, y la luna ocupaba su lugar. Draco estaba exhausto, el limpiar era una tarea agotadora e interiormente se prometió nunca volver a hacerlo y mucho menos, diría eso a alguien, sería como aceptar que él, Draco Malfoy, había limpiado algo, cosa que nunca admitiría mientras estuviera con vida.  
  
-Bien, creo que por hoy he terminado - se dijo mientras se dejaba caer en forma pesado son un sofá - mañana empezaré con el altar  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Hola!!! Lamento la tardanza, pro aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, no desesperen que en el próximo veremos como Draco hace el Altar y si funciona o no. Y como siempre no olviden que espero sus reviews. Nos vemos 


	6. El Altar: la puerta de las almas

Hola!!!! Esta vez no tardé tanto en subir este capítulo como la vez anterior, pero antes permítanme hacer una nota aclaratoria  
  
Hay un fanfic titulado "Una Magia llamada, Amor", ese fic es de autoría de Thomas Croft y NO ES UNA CONTINUACIÓN DE "Por un Juego", es un fanfic totalmente aparte y de la autoría de Thomas, con esto quiero decir que él no me ha dicho NADA sobre que sea una continuación de mi fic, y yo ya estoy planeando su continuación que empezaré a subir en un par de meses cuando esta historia ("Devuélveme la vida") vaya un poco más avanzada, así que "Una Magia llamada, Amor" NO ES CONTINUACIÓN DE "Por un Juego", hago esta aclaración porque algunas personas pensaron que ese fic era una continuación del mío, y prefiero aclarar las cosas antes de que haya más confusión.  
  
Hecha la aclaración me gustaría responder a sus reviews.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Kendra duvoa.- Si, es algo muy triste, pero ese es el ciclo de la vida ¿no? Y no te preocupes que no irá a parar a San Mungo, y sobre lo del altar... en este capítulo verás si funciona o no. Nos vemos.  
  
Jack Dawson.- Yo también tengo ganas de que Harry vuelva con Draco ^o^ bueno, Herm tal vez lo descubrá pero será después de que Draco haya hecho el altar y se enterará junto con Ron. Nos vemos  
  
niky_chan.- Los recuerdos solo eran para profundizar un poco en la relación que Harry y Draco tenían, pero habrá más en los siguientes capítulos, sobre si pienso traer a Harry, bueno, si el altar no funcionara ¿qué crees que pasaría con Draco? ¿Te gustaría que todo lo que ha hecho se fuera a la basura? Por otra parte, esta tradición es real y se decía, hace tiempo, que el alma en verdad regresaba, pero como una vez dijo Hermione en la historia "Es solo una tradición, una superstición" aunque... quien sabe. Y por supuesto que no dejaré a Draco con otra persona, pero aún no es tiempo para hablar del final, porque aún falta bastante. Bye  
  
Rachel.- Lo mismo me pregunto yo, y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo y aquí tienes el siguiente. Nos vemos.  
  
Kokoro-Yana.- Lamento la tardanza, pero es que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo para esta historia, pero aquí esta el capítulo que tu y todos los que te acompañan han querido leer "El Altar..." Saludos a todos y espero su review para este cap. Nos vemos  
  
MARIA-JONAN.- Gracias por lo que dices de mi historia, y tienes razón, el sufrir la perdida de una persona muy querida es algo sumamente doloroso, y algo que no se le debe de desear a nadie, pero que lamentablemente es el destino de todos nosotros. Todo se solucionará con Draco, de laguna y otra forma, y te aseguro que será lo mejor para él, ya que nunca me han gustado los finales tristes, si ya esta historia es triste, por lo menos se merece un final feliz ¿no crees? Nos vemos y cuídate mucho.  
  
Sakura Snape.- Si, fue algo triste, y no te preocupes que Hermione no intervendrá... todavía, no quiero que te acusen de asesinato y algo por el estilo. Gracias por lo que dices y nos vemos  
  
Isis Luciano.- Hola!!! Me alegra verte por aquí de nuevo, gracias por lo que dices de mi fic, y si, en parte en basado en experiencia personal, hace casi cuatro años perdí a mi abuelito, a la única persona que me brindaba su apoyo y me demostraba su amor en esa familia (aparte de mis padres, claro), y un año tres meses después a mi abuelita. Golpes duros que te da la vida. Sobre el altar, si no funciona, bueno será algo trágico, pero si logra funcionar, como se dice en las leyendas que funcionaba, pues al menos no te dará un ataque ^_~. Nos vemos.  
  
Luzy Snape.- Sip, el capítulo fue tierno, reflejó lo que Draco sentía y pensaba al regresar al lugar donde había sido feliz con Harry, sobre Hermione... bueno, siempre ha sido una chica curiosa (por no decir entrometida ^_^), pero es una amiga preocupada después de todo, pero lo que te preocupa es que impida que Draco haga el altar, ten por seguro que no lo hará. Nos vemos  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
CAPITULO CINCO.- El Altar: La puerta de las Almas  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Estaba inmóvil, y procuraba no mover ni un solo músculo, mucho menos cambiar el ritmo pausado de su respiración, sabía que estaba despierto, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, estaba conciente de que el sol ya había salido de entre las sombras, podía sentir el suave roce de las mantas enredadas alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo, podía sentir el frío que estar solo en esa cama le provocaba, si, estaba despierto. y maldijo eso.  
  
Quería que el sueño volviera a apoderarse de su cuerpo y lo sumergiera en ese mundo donde todo podía suceder, donde no había imposibles, y los deseos más profundos podían realizarse.  
  
Había soñado con Harry, había soñado cuando él le propuso vivir juntos al terminar Hogwarts y Harry, más feliz que cualquier otro ser en el mundo, había aceptado después de arrojarse a sus brazos y besarlo innumerables veces. pero solo había sido un sueño. un maldito sueño que disfrutaba con el dolor que le producía el recordar momentos llenos de una felicidad que ya no poseía, torturándolo al ser conciente de la cruel soledad en que vivía, hiriéndolo con el dolor de un corazón destrozado por no poder estar junto a la persona que amaba.  
  
Se sentía cansado, no físicamente, sino cansado de su existencia, de vivir una vida que no deseaba vivir, por la sencilla razón de no poder vivirla al lado de Harry, de no poder disfrutar de su presencia, de sus caricias y charlas. de su amor.  
  
Pero a pesar de todo ese dolor, de esa oscuridad que amenazaba con devorarlo y torturarlo por la eternidad, había una pequeña luz que se empeñaba en iluminar ese camino cubierto de oscuridad y dolor, y podría vislumbrar esa luz esta misma noche.  
  
Finalmente con ese pensamiento abrió los ojos, sintiendo de pronto un nudo en la garganta al verse solo en esa enorme cama. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas que nunca llegaron a salir.  
  
-Esta noche - se dijo - esta noche estarás conmigo  
  
*************  
  
-Buenos días chicos - los saludó Neville, a lo que Ron y Hermione solo respondieron con un leve movimiento de cabeza, Neville se sentó entre ellos y tomó una taza de café recién hecho. Observó a sus amigos, sus rostros estaban tristes, seguramente sus pensamientos tenían la misma naturaleza - vamos, deben de animarse un poco, a Draco no le hubiera gustado verlos en ese estado  
  
-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso - respondió Ron con cierta amargura en la voz - seguramente si nos viera diría: "se lo tienen bien merecido por no apoyarme" - terminó Ron imitando la voz de Draco con ese arrastrar de palabras tan característico del rubio.  
  
-Es lo más probable - aceptó Neville moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro - ¿Y porqué no van a verlo?  
  
-El grasiento que tenemos por Director no lo prohibió  
  
-Ron, no lo llames así, después de todo sigue siendo tu superior - lo amonestó Hermione sin dejar de observar su taza de café intacta - además no nos prohibió ir a verlo, solo dijo que no creía conveniente que lo fuéramos a ver - Ron se puso de pie de un salto  
  
-¡¡¿Entonces que esperamos para ir a verlo?!! ¡¡Mandemos todo esto a la fregada y vayamos por nuestro amigo!!  
  
-¿Y si el no quiere venir? - lo cuestionó la chica  
  
-Pues lo ignoramos y lo traemos - respondió con simpleza a lo que Hermione puso los ojos en blanco  
  
-Sabes perfectamente lo que sucederá si hacemos eso: primero, Draco nos correrá con unas cuentas maldiciones; segundo, si logramos traerlo por alguna especie de milagro seguirá empeñado en querer hacer ese altar; y tercero... ¿qué haremos nosotros si decide hacerlo? - la mirada suplicante de su amiga le hizo saber a que se refería. Lentamente volvió a tomar asiento y escondió su rostro entre sus manos  
  
-Tienes toda la maldita razón - masculló el pelirrojo  
  
Después de eso ninguno de los dos habló más, Neville los observaba, primero a uno y luego a otro, repitió la tarea un par de veces más, hasta que finalmente una pequeña risa escapó de su control mientras negaba con la cabeza  
  
-¿Qué es lo gracioso? - preguntó una molesta Hermione  
  
-Lo siento - se sonrojó el chico a la vez que levantaba sus manos como si se protegiera de un futuro golpe de parte de la chica - pero es que. de pronto. me vino a la mente el que. bueno. si en nuestros tiempos del colegio. alguien me hubiera dicho que ustedes se preocuparían por Malfoy como lo hacen ahora. bueno. ustedes entienden ¿No? - un incomodo silencio reinó en el lugar. Lentamente Ron comenzó a reír tras sus manos que seguían cubriendo su rostro  
  
-Yo. yo le hubiera propinado tal paliza. para volverlo a su estado de cordura - dijo entre pequeñas risas  
  
-Y yo lo hubiera. mandado directamente a. la enfermería por una. poción que le quitara esas locuras de la cabeza - respondió Hermione contagiándose de la risa  
  
-En verdad Draco podía llegar a ser un patán  
  
-ERA un patán  
  
-Y niño malcriado  
  
-Y egocéntrico  
  
-Y un idiota  
  
-Sin olvidar racista  
  
-Además de que era un demonio  
  
-Corrección: era el HIJO de un demonio  
  
Los tres estallaron en carcajadas mientras los recuerdos de su infancia los rodeaban.  
  
-Y por alguna extraña razón que aún no logro comprender - continuó Ron - Harry se enamoró de él.  
  
-Y nosotros terminamos por tomarle estima - completó Hermione aún con una sonrisa  
  
-¿Estima? - preguntó un anonadado Neville - ¡¡¡Pero si no pueden vivir sin él!!!  
  
-Es verdad - aceptó la chica tomando a una expresión más seria - en algún momento ese chico que nos hacía la vida imposible cambió. y se convirtió en nuestro amigo  
  
-Y ahora le dimos la espalda - suspiró Ron, a lo que volvieron a quedar en silencio  
  
-Tal vez. deberían de ir con él ¿no creen? - sugirió Neville recibiendo a cambio miradas de confusión de parte de sus amigos - quiero decir. ayudarlo en eso que quiere hacer - Ron y Hermione se miraron entre ellos, cuestionándose en forma silenciosa, como hacían desde hace tantos años. Finalmente Ron negó con la cabeza  
  
-No creo que sea lo correcto - suspiró el pelirrojo - si en dado caso llegara a funcionar. lo mejor sería que Draco estuviera solo con Harry, él lo necesita más que nosotros  
  
-Ron tiene razón - corroboró Hermione - el que nosotros lo ayudáramos y. funcionara. y viéramos a Harry solo les restaría tiempo a ellos. según la tradición, el alma solo regresa por esa noche y nuestra presencia frustraría los planes de Draco  
  
-En dado caso de que pueda hacerlo en San Mungo y... de que funcione - admitió Neville mirando a sus dos amigos  
  
-Lo hará - aseguró Hermione - después de todo aún sigue siendo un slytherin  
  
-Y los slytherin siempre logran lo que ambicionan - terminó Ron  
  
-Y por el bien de Draco, ojalá funcione - dijo Hermione  
  
-Y por nuestro propio bien Herm, no quiero ni imaginar como se pondrá Draco si logra hacerlo y no llega a funcionar.  
  
*************  
  
Draco estaba de pie justo en el centro de la sala, observando a su alrededor con ojo crítico. Finalmente decidió que ese era el lugar perfecto para poner el altar, era un lugar espacioso y cercano al balcón por donde el alma podría entrar sin ningún problema. Con esa idea en mente y con su varita en una mano y el libro en la otra, transfiguró los muebles en tres mesas de tamaño mediano, las acomodó una sobre otra, de tal forma que parecían tres escalones  
  
-'Tres niveles del altar' - leyó Draco - 'el altar puede tener tres niveles que representarán el cielo, la tierra y el purgatorio' - Observó de nueva cuenta las mesas transfiguradas.  
  
Perfecto.  
  
Con su varita colocó el mantel blanco sobre las mesas, cubriéndolas por completo. Con un nuevo movimiento de varita hizo que el papel picado se adhiriera a las orillas de cada mesa. El papel picado, era en realidad papel de china, el cual era picado con una especie de punta de metal que lo perforaba y que al final, al juntar cada perforación podía verse una figura como una calavera o aves o distintas formas de una belleza y exquisitez impresionante, el papel que él había adherido era de distintos colores, en la parte de abajo adhirió en colores negro y morado, rojo y naranja en la parte central, y azul y blanco en la superior - 'cada combinación de colores representan al cielo, la tierra y el purgatorio' - murmuró sin despegar la vista del libro - 'Con la flor de Cempasúchil se debe formar un camino desde la puerta de la casa hasta el altar para conducir a los difuntos a su casa' - se dirigió a su baúl y lo abrió, luego hizo levitar todas las flores con un Wingardium Leviosa, hasta formar con las flores dos filas separadas una de otra por un espacio de más de dos metros, formando un camino desde el altar hasta el balcón, eso era por que por ese lugar a Harry le gustaba entrar a casa montado en su Saeta de Fuego.  
  
Regresó hacia donde tenía su baúl y saco un pequeño cáliz, quitó la pequeña corona que fungía como tapa. Con el cáliz entre las manos se acercó hasta el Altar y con sumo cuidado de no manchar nada, regó la ceniza que contenía sobre el primer nivel del Altar (el purgatorio) hasta formar una cruz de considerable tamaño. Cuando ya no hubo más ceniza volvió a cubrir el cáliz y lo guardó nuevamente. Tomó un nuevo cáliz y nuevamente se dirigió al Altar, donde regó la tierra que guardaba, sobre la superficie del segundo nivel (la tierra)  
  
-'Polvo somos y en polvo nos convertiremos' - recitó mientras terminaba de esparcir la tierra, en un espacio en específico, al centro de ese nivel, dejando los extremos libres del polvo. Guardó el cáliz y tomó esta vez un incensario. Lo colocó justo donde terminaba el camino de flores y comenzaba el altar, lo encendió y enseguida un humo perfumado comenzó a brotar de él, limpiando el lugar de energías negativas.  
  
Luego se dirigió a la cocina, donde tenía guardadas dos jarras llenas de líquidos diferentes: una contenía jugo de calabaza, y la otra estaba repleta de cerveza de mantequilla, las dos bebidas preferidas de Harry. El jugo lo colocó en el extremo izquierdo y la cerveza en el derecho del segundo nivel.  
  
Nuevamente se dirigió a la cocina de donde sacó el Gollete y las Cañas, las acomodó en el segundo nivel, justo sobre la tierra, colocó tres cañas en forma vertical apoyándose una contra otra, logrando que se mantuvieran en esa posición, luego colocó el gollete sobre ellas, de forma tal que lo sostenían  
  
-'Los panes simbolizan los cráneos de los enemigos vencidos y las cañas las varas donde se encuentran ensartados' - recitó leyendo el libro, luego volvió su vista a los golletes, su mirada de plata se tornó odio puro al hacer una analogía - espero que el cráneo del desgraciado de Voldemort y del maldito que me arrebató a Harry se encuentren exactamente así  
  
Apartó todo pensamiento de esa clase y continuó con su labor de preparar el altar, nuevamente se dirigió a la cocina donde tomó el pan y la comida que le ofrecería a Harry, la comida trataba de todo lo que le agradaba a su amor, papas al horno, pollo, tarta de manzana, etc., y lo colocó en los extremos del tercer nivel.  
  
Regresó hacia donde estaba su baúl y sacó de él una vela blanca y una calavera de azúcar que tenía escrito en su frente con una especie de dulce en color azul, el nombre de 'Harry'. Colocó la calavera en el centro del tercer nivel y tras de ella la vela, la cual encendió en ese momento. Sus ojos plata se posaron en la pequeña flama dorada que danzaba totalmente ajena a lo que sucedía a su alrededor  
  
-La llama iluminará tu camino y te hará saber que aún te guardo en mi corazón - murmuró Draco, al mismo tiempo que tomaba la foto de Harry y la colocaba detrás de la vela - Por favor Harry, necesito verte. en verdad lo necesito.  
  
***************  
  
-¿Qué hace solo a estas horas de la noche profesor? ¿Y por estos rumbos? - le preguntó Firenze al profesor Snape  
  
Severus había estado intranquilo durante el día, era 1° de Noviembre, día de todos los Santos, un día antes del Día de Muertos, y realmente estaba preocupado por Draco, sabía y podía asegurar que el chico ya tenía todo listo para poder ver a Potter, y le preocupaba el que funcionara o no.  
  
Sabía que Granger y Weasley también se preocupaban por Draco, aunque su preocupación iba más enfocada a que el Altar no funcionara, y la consecuente depresión que eso podía causar en Draco, pero a Saverus también le preocupaba el que ese dichoso Altar funcionara, y lo que provocaría en Draco lograr poder ver a Potter, eso también crearía un conflicto en su ex pupilo.  
  
Sin saber porque, sus cavilaciones lo habían llevado hasta la capilla en donde descansaban los cuerpos de aquellos que cayeron en batalla, entre ellos estaba el del Famoso y Gran Harry Potter, Héroe del Mundo Mágico. La voz del profesor de Adivinación lo regresó al mundo real  
  
-Solo pienso, profesor - le respondió Severus  
  
-Muchas veces el pensar tanto en nuestros problemas puede resultar contraproducente, muchas veces es mejor ser guiados por nuestro corazón  
  
-Pero muchas veces el corazón decide hacer cosas que nos pueden producir más daño  
  
-Tal vez, pero más daño nos causará el no hacerlo - le respondió Firenze y Snape tuvo un deja vu, al recordar que Draco le había dicho algo parecido  
  
-¿Cuántas son las posibilidades de que el corazón acierte? - preguntó el Director volviéndose hacia Firenze  
  
-Son inciertas. Pero todo es incierto, incluso el mismo destino, al menos así lo es para nosotros, incluso así lo es para los Dioses que están muy por encima de nosotros y rigen nuestro destino - Severus guardó silencio, sopesando las palabras de su profesor. Si bien el no creía en la Adivinación, si creía en las profecías de los centauros, sobre todo en las profecías de Firenze  
  
-¿Cree que sea posible ver a un muerto? - los ojos negros buscaron a los del centauro, Firenze mantuvo el contacto visual durante unos segundos, para luego desviar su vista al cielo estrellado  
  
-Venus esta brillando de manera especial esta noche, y curiosamente Plutón se ha alineado con él. Cosas sorprendentes sucederán bajo este manto nocturno profesor - el centauro regresó su vista a su Director - es hora de regresar y permitir que lo vaya a suceder... suceda  
  
-Me temo... que es casi imposible que eso suceda  
  
-Talvez profesor... pero eso nadie puede asegurarlo - Firenze dio media vuelta comenzando a recorrer el camino de regreso al castillo.  
  
Severus también emprendió su regreso a las mazmorras, donde se encontraban sus habitaciones, solo había dado unos cuantos pasos, cuando volvió la cabeza y posó sus ojos nuevamente en la capilla. De pronto, por una fracción de segundo, a Severus le pareció ver un destello dorado dentro de la capilla, más específicamente en el lugar donde estaba enterrado Potter. Parpadeó confundido, y volvió a mirar al mismo punto... nada... todo estaba igual que antes: en penumbras.  
  
-Debió de ser un efecto óptico - murmuró para si mismo, dando media vuelta para volver al castillo.  
  
-"O una mala pasada de Potter, que aún después de muerto se empeña en fastidiarme" - pensó con cierta amargura mientras caminaba.  
  
*************  
  
Draco caminaba alrededor del altar con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, a veces pasaba su mano por entre su cabello rubio platinado en un signo que claramente mostraba su nerviosismo. Después de haber terminado el altar se había dado una ducha y cambiado de ropa y ahora estaba ahí, dado vueltas como un loco alrededor del Altar.  
  
Dios, estaba nervioso, tenía miedo de que no funcionara, sentía que su estómago tenía vida propia y había decidido bailar tecno precisamente en ese momento tan desesperante. Nunca en su vida se había sentido así, ni siquiera en la batalla contra el Señor Oscuro o cuando a su padre lo mandaron preso a Azkaban y lo condenaron al beso del Dementor.  
  
Trató de apartar esos pensamientos, no era bueno para él recordar esas cosas cuando esperaba ansioso la llegada de cierto gryffindor. Se detuvo a un lado del Altar y dirigió su vista al cielo. El manto estelar resplandecía gracias a las estrellas que lo iluminaban. Un terrible pensamiento cruzó por su mente, de esos que te llegan cuando el pánico se apodera de ti, ¿Y si Harry no venía? ¿Y si todo había sido un invento de su mente, trastornada por la perdida de su amor? ¿Y si pasaba horas y horas ahí, hasta que amaneciera sin tener señales de Harry? ¿Qué haría? ¿Regresaría a Hogwarts y le diría a Severus: Gracias por nada, no lo vi? ¿Qué le dirían Ron y Hermione? Seguramente Hermione le diría: te lo dije, es solo una superstición y como tal no es real.  
  
No... el destino no podía ser tan cruel con él... ¿verdad?  
  
-"¿Y quien te dice que no puede serlo?" - le preguntó una voz en su cabeza - "Si ya te ha hecho sufrir cosas que no merecías ¿por qué no hacerlo una vez más?"  
  
No... el no se merecía más dolor, ya había sido suficiente con tener una infancia llena de prejuicios, con que su padre fuera encerrado en Azkaban y luego quisieran involucrarlo en asesinatos que él no había cometido, ya había sufrido demasiado con la perdida de aquellos a quienes consideraba sus amigos para pasar a ser sus cazadores, ya había sido suficiente con perder todo aquello en lo que creía, y sobre todo ya había sufrido demasiado con la perdida de Harry... No... el destino no podía hacerle eso... no podía privarlo de la oportunidad de verlo.  
  
-"Claro que puede" - le dijo esa misma voz, provocando que su cuerpo comenzara a temblar, sentía frío... y miedo... y un nudo en la garganta... y su respiración se hacía pesada... y de sus ojos comenzaban a salir lágrimas, e inmediatamente se abrazó así mismo, sintiendo como sus lagrimas llegaban hasta su garganta y humedecían el cuello de su suéter.  
  
-No por favor... no - suplicaba en murmullos - Dios, no seas tan cruel conmigo... no puedes darme más dolor del que he sufrido... por favor... no me quites la oportunidad de verlo... por favor  
  
Pero antes de que otro pensamiento pudiera perturbarlo aún más, algo sucedió en el cielo, algo que captó toda su atención  
  
Repentinamente, en la negra bóveda celeste aparecieron unos diminutos puntos luminosos, semejantes a luciérnagas formadas en columna que momentáneamente se detuvieron, como si esperaran recibir alguna especie de instrucciones  
  
Draco permaneció inmóvil, no sabía que hacer o pensar de eso, incluso estuvo seguro de haber dejado de respirar y que incluso su corazón había dejado de latir, y entonces la escuchó, una voz que resonó en todo el cielo, una voz grave y profunda, cargada con cierta autoridad pero sin dejar de notar un tono de consideración  
  
-'Vayan a sus casas, vayan a ver a aquellos que añoran su presencia, sin embargo no olviden que deben regresar aquí mañana'  
  
Un sudor helado, intensamente frío, bajaba de la frente a la garganta de Draco, confundiéndose con las lagrimas, y quien se sentía paralizado, totalmente petrificado, mientras miraba avanzar en dirección suya, lentamente, una diminuta luz. Draco contuvo la respiración al ver como la diminuta estrella llegaba hasta su balcón y entraba por el, siguió avanzando hasta estar sobre el camino de cempasúchil, para finalmente detenerse a un lado del incensario. La luz se mantuvo ahí en lo que a Draco le pareció una eternidad.  
  
Cuando finalmente la mente de Draco pudo procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, la pequeña estrella resplandeció con tal intensidad que Draco tuvo que cerrar los ojos y girar la cabeza hacia un lado. Cuando regresó su vista al frente, su corazón dejó de latir por un segundo para luego hacerlo al triple de su velocidad.  
  
Frente a él, la figura de un chico lo observaba, su cuerpo era semitransparente casi en su totalidad, salvo por el color de sus ojos, que eran de un verde esmeralda brillante. Sus pies no llegaban a tocar el piso, estaba levitando a unos centímetros de él, y sus ropas, que eran las que portaba el día en que fue llevado a la capilla, ondeaban ligeramente, movidas por un viento que en ese momento Draco no sentía. La pequeña estrella, ahora brillaba en lugar de un corazón que debía de estar latiendo y que en ese momento rebozaba de felicidad  
  
-Harry - atinó a pronunciar Draco sin poder despegar la vista de ese bello ser que sonreía ante la mención de su nombre. Más lágrimas brotaron de los ojos plata... había funcionado... había funcionado... ¡¡Había funcionado!! Su corazón no cabía de gozo, inmediatamente el impulso de acercarse afloró en su piel, y sin pensarlo dos veces intentó acercarse a aquel a quien amaba.  
  
Pero apenas había dado el primer paso, cuando la voz que anteriormente había escuchado, volvía a hacer acto de presencia.  
  
-Persefone ha tomado una decisión, y la hará valer Harry - y antes de que la mente de Draco formulara siquiera una pregunta, el alma de Harry fue rodeada por el fuego, ante el horror de la mirada de Draco, impetuosas lenguas de fuego amenazaban con arrebatarle aquello por lo que había soñado tanto tiempo  
  
-¡¡¡Harry!!! - Gritó desesperado al intentar acercarse, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, una llamarada se acercaba a él impidiéndoselo... no... no lo perdería nuevamente... no ahora que lo tenía frente a él... no...  
  
-¡¡¡¡HARRY!!! - y con ese último grito se arrojó contra el fuego.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, al fin Draco terminó el altar y ahora vimos el resultado de eso, aunque creo que a más de uno no le agradará lo que ocurrió después ¿cierto? ^_^U Bueno, de cualquier forma espero sus reviwes. Nos vemos 


	7. Dos almas unidas por el amor

¡¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO!!!!  
  
Espero de todo corazón que se la hayan pasado estupendo en estas fechas, y que todos sus deseos logren cumplirse como lo pidieron.  
  
Antes que nada responderé a sus reviews  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
niky_chan.- Lamento haberlo hecho, pero era parte de la emoción ¿no crees? Terminará con un final feliz, no te preocupes, tanto sufrir como para seguir sufriendo, no quiero volver loco a alguien más a parte de Draco.- Cuídate, nos vemos  
  
Mish1.- Sip, se han encontrado pro fin, y sobre las llamas... bueno... lo descubrirás más adelante. Nos vemos  
  
MARIA-JONAN.- No soy tan mala... bueno... un poquito nada más ^_^ solo para ponerle emoción al asunto. Gracias por lo del potencial, simplemente escribo algo que cuando releo me haga sentir un nudo en la garganta, cuando lo siento, estoy segura de que al menos a uno le hará sentir lo mismo. Sobre el altar, es una tradición mexicana (aunque también es de otros países), proviene de las tradiciones prehispánicas (quiero decir de nuestros antepasados indígenas), esta tradición se basa en la creencia de las almas de los muertos pueden visitar a sus parientes de este mundo, así que no la he inventado, esta tradición en verdad existe y hay muchas personas que la celebran haciendo un altar como el que Draco hizo en el capítulo anterior, entre esas personas esta mi familia ^_^ A mi también me gustó esa remembranza de Hermione y los otros, me divertí mucho escribiéndola. Espero que esa segunda parte te guste tanto como la primera, en realidad serán anécdotas de una vida en pareja de Draco y Harry, incluida Isis, claro está. Cuídate tu también, nos vemos.  
  
Juno Malfoy.- Oh claro que puedo, ya lo hice ^_^ pero no te preocupes y antes de que me mandes un Avada Kedavra o un cruciatus, te aseguro que en este capítulo sabrás que pinta Persefone en todo esto y sabrás lo de las llamas. Me voy antes de que quieras descuartizarme. Cuidate, bye  
  
Isis Luciano.- ¿Crees que es cruel? Y eso que aún faltan varias cosas ^_~ y sip, he hecho ese altar, desde hace como tres años a la fecha, por eso fue tan detallado. Pobre de ti, yo no aguantaría tanto en un lugar como el que describes ¡Y menos aguantaría al frío! Uuyyy no se te vaya a aparecer algún fantasma por ahí ^_^ Yo también espero que Draco no quede loco con tanto sufrimiento, esperemos que sea fuerte y lo resista. No hay problema, es bueno platicar estas cosas de vez en cuando ¿no crees? Y sip, creo en los espiritus, de hecho, mi mamá ha visto a mi abuelito y a veces a mi abuelita y mi papá lo ha escuchado hablarle, y yo lo he soñado con ellos, aunque en casa de una de mis tías hay un fantasma que hace ciertos desastres y que además te llama por tu nombre (y esto no es broma, te lo aseguro). Bueno, me despido, y espero que este capítulo también te guste. Nos vemos.  
  
Jack Dawson.- Si, Harry ya esta con Draco, y sobre las llamas, no es una prueba para Draco, si no más bien la forma de cumplir un deseo que pidió Harry y que en este capítulo se explica.- Bye.  
  
Rachel.- Lo siento, pero aún tendrán que sufrir un poco más, sobre las llamas, es un medio para cumplirle un deseo a Harry, y Persefone es la esposa de Hades, el dios del inframundo, del lugar en donde se encuentra Harry. Y bueno, para que Draco y Harry puedan estar juntos tendrán que pasar unas cuantas cosas más, y eso es si llegan a estar juntos. Nos vemos.  
  
Laia.- Sip, esa es Persefone, y bueno... sobre lo que quieres creo que estará un poco difícil, pero veremos que se puede hacer. Lamento leer eso, pero no te preocupes el fic seguirá aquí esperando tu regreso, y sobre los review tampoco hay problema, solo cuidate y echale ganas a todo. Nos vemos  
  
luzy snape.- Si puedo, ya lo hice ^_^ pero no te preocupes, después de leer este capítulo sabrás que no fue nada malo, sino todo lo contrario y luego vendrá otro cap que te aseguro será lo que has estado ansiando. Nos vemos.  
  
Amaly Malfoy.- No te preocupes, lo importante es que te gustó ese capítulo, a mi también me gustó lo del suéter rojo, había pensado que al volver a la casa que compartía con Harry, con cada cosa o detalle de esa casa Draco se vería obligado a recordar los momentos que pasó con Harry y una prenda me pareció buena idea para ligar a dos recuerdos. Si lo hizo, ¿sino de que otra manera Hermione y los demás lo aceptarían y se preocuparían por él? No tienes que agradecer nada, también es una tradición que a mi me encanta y que me enorgullece como mexicana que soy. Esa decisión la sabrás al terminar de leer este capítulo y te aseguro que la espera valdrá la pena y que a Draco no le pasara nada, eso tanto por su bien como por el mío, por eso de ciertas amenazas que ya he recibido. Nos vemos  
  
Kokoro-Yana.- Hola Tyson, y gracias por lo me "una de las mejores historias que han leido" y no tienen nada que agradecer por haber dejado así a Kai y Kokoro ^_~, no se preocupen por Draco que no le pasará nada que el no quiera #^_~# y no, no esta muerto. Ustedes cuídense mucho también. Nos vemos  
  
niky_chan.- Claro que no lo terminaré ahí, esto no es nisiquiera a la mitad de toda la historia, así que no te preocupes por eso ni por Draco. Nos vemos  
  
paola.- Aquí esta el siguiente capítulo que tanto ansiabas, y sobre si Draco ira a San Mungo, eso no es verdad, es solo una mentira que inventaron Draco y Severus para que Draco pudiera ir a su casa a hacer el altar y que Hermione y Ron no se lo impidieran, y creyeran que Draco esta en San Mungo por eso hablan de ir a visitarlo o sacarlo de ahí, eso es todo. Cuidate y nos vemos pronto.  
  
Sakura Snape.- Es la idea de dejar todo en suspenso, pero no te preocupes que aquí esta el siguiente capítulo y espero que sea de tu agrado. Nos vemos  
  
*************  
  
Antes de comenzar con el capítulo me gustaría dar un aviso que un amigo me pidió que diera:  
  
AVISO.- Si algunos de ustedes ha leido el fanfic "Una Magia llamada, Amor" escrita por Thomas Croft, lamento decirles que el siguiente capítulo de ese fic tardará un rato en aparecer, ya que la computadora de Thomas se rompió y perdió el segundo capítulo, y él me ha pedido que les avise que en cuanto se compre otra compu y escriba de nuevo el segundo capítulo lo subirá como debe de ser  
  
Dado el aviso y aclarando nuevamente que el fic de Thomas no es continuación de mi fanfic de "Por un Juego", ahora si a leer esta historia.  
  
****************  
  
CAPITULO SEIS.- Dos almas unidas por el amor  
  
***FLASH BACK***  
  
-¡Vamos Harry! ¡Deja de ver la Tierra y ayuda a tu guapo padrino!  
  
-¡¡¿Cómo que a tu padrino?!! ¡¡¿Qué hay con tu padre?!!  
  
-¡¡¡Deja a tu padre y guapo padrino de lado!!! ¡¡¿Qué hay con tu tío?!!!  
  
-¡No los tomes en serio hijo, son un trío de niños en el cuerpo de un adulto!  
  
-Vamos Lily, es divertido verlos  
  
-Pero profesor Dumbledore...  
  
-¡Date prisa Harry! ¿O acaso piensas quedarte ahí sentado para siempre?  
  
-No tengo muchos ánimos Sirius, diviértanse ustedes  
  
-Pe... pero Harry  
  
-¿Harry, te sientes bien?  
  
-Si mamá, es solo que...  
  
-Vamos Lily, no te preocupes tanto. Además tienes que ayudar a tu esposo que está siendo, literalmente, aplastado por Sirius y Remus  
  
-Si mamá, ayúdalo. Nos vemos luego  
  
Camino a cualquier parte, no deseo estar con ellos y empañar su felicidad. ¿Qué irónico no?. Como da vueltas las vida ¿cierto? Durante muchos años, añoré de su compañía. Cuando era un niño, siempre soñaba con tener a mis padres junto a mí, que estuvieran vivos, y poder disfrutar de su cariño, de un cariño que nunca tuve cuando estuve con mis tíos, de poder jugar al lado de mi padre, de recibir los cuidados de mi madre, de hacer todas esas cosas que una familia que se quiere hace, y ahora que los tengo a mi lado, me siento... incompleto. Claro que los quiero, los adoro, después de todo son mis padres y mi padrino, y "mi tío Remus" y bueno... también esta el Profesor Dumbledore, pero aún así... no soy feliz... al menos no completamente. Hay algo en mi pecho que me duele, que me oprime hasta dificultarme el respirar, que me hace sentir un nudo en la garganta y que no me deja disfrutar de lo que aquí tengo, de toda la felicidad que se me proporciona y que no se disfrutar, y no es que no quiera disfrutarla... es solo que... no puedo... no puedo sentirme feliz... no puedo reírme con aquella intensidad, en que solo pocas veces pude reírme así, cuando cierta serpiente plateada era el causante de dicha risa.  
  
-"¿Pero cómo no puedes ser feliz en el lugar en donde te encuentras?" - suena una voz en mi cabeza... y tiene razón, creo que por lo menos he escuchado esa misma pregunta un millón de veces de labios de todos los que me rodean y yo simplemente sonrío y les digo "Tienen razón" y seguimos con otra conversación u otra carrera a causa de una broma, pero la verdad es que no soy feliz, me falta algo... o mejor dicho... alguien. Soy feliz estando con mis padres, he aprendido muchas cosas que con ellos, aunque lo mejor ha sido tenerlos cerca sin tener que verlos a través de un espejo o viejas fotografías o incluso escucharlos a través de los recuerdos que los Dementores me causaban, tener su amor solo para mi, o conocer al verdadero Sirius y Remus, conocer a las personas detrás de las máscaras que el dolor en sus vidas habían forjado, conocer a los verdaderos Merodeadores, los que siempre sonríen y están de broma en broma, pero me falta el amor de Draco....  
  
Lo extraño... y mucho...  
  
Desde aquí se me permite verlo y, y eso es algo que me causa un gran dolor, y no es porque esté lejos de mi, sino por el hecho de que no lo he visto sonreír en todo este tiempo que llevamos separados... sufre... y puedo estar seguro de eso porque desde aquí puedo ver y sentir su sufrimiento, un sufrimiento tan cruel y despiadado como el que yo siento al no poder tenerlo a mi lado.  
  
Si... suena egoísta, y esos sentimientos ya no debería de tenerlos estando en este lugar, pero así me siento... y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, ni siquiera la presencia de mis padres y Sirius mitiga ese dolor, necesito a Draco, necesito tenerlo cerca, escucharlo hablar, aunque sea solo para fastidiar a Ron, necesito sentir su piel, su aliento, lo necesito...  
  
Pero yo estoy muerto y él no...  
  
Y eso es algo que me atormenta a cada instante, desde que morí, en ese preciso instante supe que tardaría mucho tiempo en volver a tener a Draco cerca de mi, a él aún le quedan muchos años por vivir y ambos sabemos perfectamente que si él se quitara la vida, eso solo provocaría que nunca pudiéramos estar juntos, y si pienso esto por que se que él ha pensado esa posibilidad y tal como yo, sabe que no es posible.  
  
Este lugar es hermoso, y como no serlo si son los Campos Eliseos, el lugar donde residen las almas de los bienaventurados, en donde las almas de los héroes, poetas y sacerdotes viven en total felicidad, rodeados de hierba, árboles y suaves brisas, y envueltos en una luz rosada perpetua. Eso es lo que el Eliseo significa, y también significa que debo de sentirme feliz, estoy en un bello paraíso rodeado de personas sumamente importantes para mi, donde los recuerdos bellos y agradables de mi vida me visitan a cada instante... pero... la mayoría de esos recuerdos están impregnados de Draco...  
  
¿Cómo puedo sentirme feliz si cada vez que recuerdo a la exquisita risa de Draco, regreso a la realidad y me doy cuenta de que solo ha sido el viento?  
  
¿Cómo puedo sentirme feliz si cada vez que recuerdo la suave piel de Draco sobre la mía, me doy cuenta de que solo ha sido mi mano que inconscientemente ha tocado mi propia piel?  
  
¿Cómo puedo sentirme feliz si cada vez que recuerdo los hermosos ojos de plata, esos en los que podía sumergirme, perderme por horas en sus cautivantes profundidades, para luego ver mi cruel realidad, y no ser más que un par de estrellas en el firmamento de Eliseo, tan lejanas a mi como lo son esos ojos?  
  
¿Cómo puedo ser feliz con todo eso?  
  
Tal vez me pregunten: ¿cómo puedes tener esos pensamientos si están en un lugar donde todo debe de ser felicidad?  
  
La respuesta es sencilla: Cuando llegas al Eliseo, tal vez tu corazón haya dejado de latir y con ello todos tus órganos vitales hayan dejado de vivir, pero eso no significa que le haya pasado lo mismo a tus sentimientos. Los sentimientos siguen ahí... tan fuertes como cuando estabas vivo, y no me refiero a los sentimientos como el odio o el rencor, porque esos prácticamente desaparecen, siendo sustituidos por el perdón, pero en cambio, el amor es el que se fortalece. Y mi amor por Draco se ha fortalecido a tal grado que lo necesito para poder ser feliz en este lugar.  
  
Se que suena egoísta, pero, ¿acaso el amor no es egoísta? Quiero decir, deseas que esa persona solo te mire a ti de forma especial, que solo te hable a ti con esa sensualidad que te hace vibrar, que solo piense en ti, que te ame a ti de la misma forma en que tu lo amas...  
  
Sigo caminando sumergido en mis pensamientos, no me detengo hasta que me percato de que algo me cierra el paso: un río. Un río de aguas tranquila y cristalinas, rodeado de un pasto verde brillante. Hermoso es la palabra exacta para describirlo. Este río tiene nombre: Lete, el río del olvido, se dice que antes de que los espíritus pudieran revivir en el mundo superior, debían beber del río del olvido para olvidar la felicidad experimentada en el Elíseo.  
  
-De nuevo solo Harry - me doy vuelta para ver a una hermosa mujer, su cabello es largo, prácticamente llega hasta sus pies y es de un color negro brillante, su piel es pálida y sus ojos son azules, sus ojos encierran tanto misterio como toda su persona  
  
-Persefone - la saludo con un movimiento de cabeza  
  
-Nuevamente te has perdido en tus pensamientos ¿cierto? - ella se acerca hasta detenerse a mi lado - ¿cuando podrás superarlo?  
  
-Nunca - le respondo sin pensar y noto como su semblante tranquilo cambia a uno de preocupación. Quedamos en silencio durante varios minutos viendo hacia el horizonte.  
  
Persefone es la esposa de Hades, el Dios del Inframundo, quien rige tanto el Tártaro, lugar que se podría definir como el Infierno, como el Eliseo, el que podría ser el cielo, así que ella inspira el mismo respeto que el gobernante de todo esto.  
  
-Debes de superarlo Harry, tu estas muerto y él esta vivo, no podrán estar juntos hasta que le llegue su hora  
  
-Él sufre... al igual que yo  
  
-Sabes que el sufrimiento esta prohibido en este lugar - eso hace que lo que he llevado guardado durante todo este tiempo estalle  
  
-¡¡¡¿Y crees que eso no lo sé?!!! ¡¡¡¡¿Pero qué quieres que haga?!!!! ¡¡¡Dímelo!!! ¡¡¡¿Qué me arranque el corazón?!!! ¡Oh sorpresa! ¡¡¡Mi corazón dejó de latir hace tiempo!!!  
  
-No seas sarcástico - me reprocha  
  
-¡¡¡Entonces dime que hago!!! ¡¡¡¿Cómo me arranco todo este sufrimiento?!!!  
  
-Bebe de esa agua - me señala el río  
  
-No lo haré - le digo con firmeza - porque beber de ese río significa olvidar a Draco ¡¡Significa olvidar a la persona con la que pude tener un momento de felicidad!! ¡¡¡¡Significa olvidar que puede amar!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Significa olvidar que estuve vivo!!!!  
  
-¡¡¿Entonces qué quieres hacer?!!  
  
-Quiero estar con él - le respondo con voz fría, a lo que ella permanece observándome en silencio durante unos segundos  
  
-Podrás verlo si hace el Altar - me responde con lentitud, sabiendo de antemano que no me refiero a eso  
  
-Sabes que no es eso lo que quiero decir: Quiero-estar-con-él - los ojos de ella se abren con ligera sorpresa, para luego adquirir una expresión de severidad  
  
-Sabes que no puedo autorizar el que regreses al mundo mortal, no de la forma en que tu quieres  
  
-No te pido que me resucites, solo quiero que me permitas tener mi cuerpo durante esa noche, solo quiero vivir por esa noche - le pido con voz suplicante  
  
-Sabes que no es posible  
  
-¡¡¡Claro que es posible!!! ¡¡¡Tu eres una Diosa, la esposa de Hades, puedes hacerlo!!! ¡¡¡Tienes ese poder!!!  
  
-Aún así va en contra de las leyes divinas  
  
-¡¡Por favor!! - le digo con sarcasmo - ¿Cuántas veces los Dioses no han infringido esas leyes para sus propios beneficios?  
  
-Harry...  
  
-¡¡¡Te estoy pidiendo solo una noche!!! ¡¡Tanto él como yo lo necesitamos!!  
  
-¡¡No, Harry!! ¡¡¡Entiéndelo de una vez!!!  
  
-¡¡¡¿Qué quieres que entienda?!!! ¡¡¡¿El que mientras vivía sufrí todo lo inimaginable?!!! ¡¡¡¿Que sufrí el desprecio y humillación de mis tíos?!!! ¡¡¡¿Que un maldito demente quiso matarme desde que tenía un año? !!! ¡¡¡¿El asesinato de mis padres?!!! ¡¡¡¿El de mi padrino?!!! ¡¡¡¿El qué todos me ocultaron verdades acerca de mi vida?!!! ¡¡¡¿El que me impusieron convertirme en un asesino para que otros pudieran vivir alegremente?!!! ¡¡¡Y que cuando lo logré, cuando pude matarlo, cuando pude estar seguro de que ya no sería una sombra en mi vida!!!! ¡¡¡¿Sabes que pensé en ese momento?!!! - guardé silencio por unos segundos hasta que vi que ella negó lentamente con la cabeza - pensé: ¡¡Por fin seré feliz al lado de Draco!! - para ese entonces mis lágrimas empañaban mi visión y mis manos estaban cerradas fuertemente, al grado de encajar mis uñas en mi propia piel - ¡¡¿Y sabes qué sucedió después?!! ¡¡Una maldición me dio de lleno, haciéndome convulsionar y vomitar sangre!!! ¡¡Y justo en ese momento Draco me tomó en sus brazos e hizo todo lo posible para que me quedara a su lado!! ¡¡¡Pero nada sirvió!!!  
  
-Harry tienes que calmarte...  
  
-¡¡¿Para qué me sirvió salvar a esos dos mundos?!!! ¡¡¡¿Para que me sirvió convertirme en un asesino?!!! ¡¡¡¿Para que me sirvió matarlo si nunca pude disfrutar de la paz que mis actos proporcionaron?!!! ¡¡¡¿Para qué me sirvió todo el dolor si nunca pude estar con Draco disfrutando de esa paz?!!! ¡¡¡¡Dímelo!!!! - me dejé caer de rodillas, me sentía cansado emocionalmente, mis lágrimas no dejaban de fluir y yo no hacía nada para detenerlas, me aferré al pasto y lo golpeé con mi mano derecha, necesitaba descargar mi furia y frustración, necesitaba sacar todo ese dolor que me carcomía por dentro. De pronto sentí unos brazos rodeándome los hombres y atrayéndome a un suave cuerpo  
  
-Tranquilo Harry, calma  
  
-¡¡Solo una noche Persefone!!! ¡¡¡Después de eso prometo que me armaré de paciencia y esperar el tiempo necesario para volver a reunirnos!!! - sollocé aferrándome a su vestido. Persefone pareció dudar sobre su decisión, sabía perfectamente el sufrimiento que poco acababa con mi alma - por favor - insistí deseando con todas mis fuerzas que accediera  
  
-No lo se... lo pensaré... pero no te hagas ilusiones...  
  
***FIN DEL FLASH BACK***  
  
-Persefone ha tomado una decisión, y la hará valer Harry - y antes de que la mente de Draco formulara siquiera una pregunta, el alma de Harry fue rodeada por el fuego, ante el horror de la mirada de Draco, impetuosas lenguas de fuego amenazaban con arrebatarle aquello por lo que había soñado tanto tiempo  
  
-¡¡¡Harry!!! - Gritó desesperado al intentar acercarse, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, una llamarada se acercaba a él impidiéndoselo... no... no lo perdería nuevamente... no ahora que lo tenía frente a él... no...  
  
-¡¡¡¡HARRY!!! - y con ese último grito se arrojó contra el fuego.  
  
En ese momento las llamas se revolvieron con mayor ferocidad alrededor del alma de Harry para luego lanzarse contra Draco. Instintivamente Draco se cubrió el rostro al momento en que las llamas lo golpearon, arrojándolo lejos de Harry con una fuerza inaudita, una parte de su subconsciente razonó el hecho de que las llamas no le quemaban, ni siquiera le producían daño alguno, salvo el golpe que se dio al chocar contra la pared  
  
De sus labios brotó un quejido cuando la fría y dura pared se encajó contra la piel de su espalda, cerró los ojos con algo de dolor, pero el recordar al ser que tenía frente a él, lo hizo ponerse de pie con un movimiento ágil y rápido, se acercó con rapidez mientras sacaba su varita dispuesto a acabar con esas llamas que devoraban la única ilusión que su corazón poseía.  
  
Apenas había abarcado un poco más de la mitad del camino que lo separaba de Harry, cuando levantó la vista... y lo que vio lo hizo detenerse de golpe, sus ojos se abrieron sin poder creer lo que veían, su varita cayó al piso provocando un tintineo que retumbó en medio del silencio que reinaba en ese lugar. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que no tardaron en surcar su aristocrático rostro. Se acercó con lentitud al lugar donde antes estaba el alma de Harry, no se atrevía a correr, a perturbar al mágica atmósfera que había seguido de la llamarada, pero aún así sentía una terrible presión en el pecho, a la vez que sus lágrimas seguían corriendo por su rostro sin tener la mínima intención de detenerse, sentía que su corazón, en cualquier momento, rompería su pecho si seguía latiendo con esa fuerza tan espantosa.  
  
Llegó hasta el camino se cempasúchil donde se detuvo sin poder creer lo que veía delante suyo, debía de ser un sueño, porque la realidad, su realidad, no podía ser esa. Era mucho el dolor que había sufrido desde la muerte de Harry para creer lo que ahora veía.  
  
Pero solo había una manera de saber si era un sueño o una realidad...  
  
Con extrema lentitud movió su mano, en su mirada de plata se entremezclaban el miedo y el anhelo, no sabía que haría si todo resultaba una cruel irrealidad, pero su mente no procesaba del todo la diferencia entre irrealidad y realidad, solo estaba concentrada en aquello que su mano ansiaba tocar para luego sufrir o reír de locura.  
  
La distancia entre su mano y aquello que dividía la cordura de la locura parecía lejano de cubrir, parecía que el tiempo se había vuelto mil veces más lento, jugándole una broma cruel, al alejar de él el momento de llegar a su objetivo... de saber si aquello era un sueño... o una pesadilla...  
  
Finalmente su mano llegó a su objetivo... sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su espina dorsal. Su mano se apoyó con mayor fuerza, deseosa de comprobar que tocaba una piel tersa que hace tiempo no sentía. Una sonrisa genuina se formó en sus labios... una sonrisa que fue correspondida con otra igual.  
  
Harry se apoyó contra la mano de Draco, sintiendo como ésta acariciaba su mejilla. Dios como había extrañado ese toque, esa suave piel acariciando la propia. Cerró los ojos entregándose por completo a la caricia, disfrutando de la sensación que ésta le provocaba, sin poder evitar que unas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos.  
  
Draco se acercó un poco más a Harry, hasta recargar su frente con la de Harry, viéndolo directamente a los ojos, a esas esmeraldas que tanto había ansiado volver a ver, su otra mano tomó la otra mejilla del moreno  
  
-Harry - suspiró y Harry pudo sentir el aliento de Draco contra su rostro, una sensación que creía olvidada y que anhelaba desde hacía tanto tiempo.  
  
-Draco - su voz sonaba extrañamente ronca, tal vez por el tiempo que su cuerpo estuvo en letargo, pero no le importó, estaba con Draco y podía sentirlo de la manera que tanto había añorado  
  
Dios, escuchar de nuevo esa voz, sentir ese aliento, esa piel, lo volvía loco... pero de felicidad  
  
-"Dios, si existes, por favor no permitas que esto sea un sueño" - pensó agradecido.  
  
Con extrema lentitud y delicadeza, acercó aún más su rostro al de Harry hasta que sus labios estuvieron separados solo por milímetros  
  
-Te he extrañado tanto - susurró Draco, rozando levemente sus labios con los de Harry  
  
-No tanto como yo - respondió Harry antes de que los labios del slytherin se posaran sobre los suyos, en un dulce beso. Un beso que expresaba todo el dolor por estar lejos, todo anhelo de que el momento de estar juntos llegara, todo el amor que se profesaban uno al otro...  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Espero que si. Lamento la tardanza para subir este capítulo, pero es que con todo esto de la Navidad, las posadas, regalos, etc., etc., realmente no tenía mucho tiempo para escribir, pero aquí esta, y prometo, para compensar la tardanza tanto para este capítulo como para el que sigue, que el siguiente capítulo será casi en su totalidad del reencuentro de Harry y Draco, entiéndase, escenas románticas, un lemmon, en fin, derroche de romanticismo, creo que es lo menos que se merecen tanto ustedes como Harry y Draco ¿no creen? Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y no olviden que espero sus reviews. Nos vemos. 


	8. Devuelveme la Vida

¡¡¡¡FELIZ SAN VALENTIN!!!!  
  
Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero en verdad no tuve tiempo, y mi inspiración andaba por los suelos. Tanto en el trabajo como en la escuela he tenido mucho que hacer, sin contar que me cambiaron de jefe y a éste no lo soporto y mi humor esta de los mil demonios. Trataré de no tardar tanto, pero no prometo nada, pero que quede claro que esta historia continua ¡Así que no se libraran de mi tan fácilmente!  
  
Pero antes de pasar al capítulo, responderé sus reviews  
  
*********  
  
Snuffle's Girl.- Hola, si recuerdo quien eres, y no te preocupes que eso solo queda como un mal recuerdo. Gracias por lo de la historia, que bueno que te agrada. Sobre tu historia, he de confesarte que cuando comenzaste a subirla a ff.net la había leído, pero por diversas causas deje de hacerlo (ya sabes, el trabajo y la escuela no dan tiempo para disfrutar de las lecturas, solo podía subir mis capítulos y ya), pero luego retome su lectura hace poco, y he de decirte que tu historia dio un giro de 360°, tanto en trama como en los caracteres de los personajes, pero aún así es muy buena, tienes talento y escribes historias muy buenas, así que no tienes porque recurrir al pirateo, solo esfuérzate un poco más y mejoraras mucho. Nos vemos.  
  
niky_chan.- Gracias, gracias, gracias, yo tampoco puedo decir más ^_~  
  
niky_chan.- Lo hice así para poder dejarlo en suspenso ^_~, yo también espero que termine en un final feliz, aunque todavía no lo visualizo muy bien, creo que así será, no quiero que Draco se vuelva loco.- Nos vemos.-  
  
Jack Dawson.- Hola!! Feliz Navidad y año nuevo! Si, por fin juntos, aunque no será por mucho -_-, pero el tiempo que pasarán juntos será estupendo. Nos vemos.-  
  
Rachel.- Gracias, gracias, espero que también este capítulo te guste y ojalá hayas pasado un feliz inicio de año. Bye.-  
  
Ali.- Hola!!! Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, créeme que me esfuerzo mucho para que este fic sea del agrado de la mayoría de quienes lo leen, así que no tienes que agradecerme nada, lo hago por que me gusta escribir, y como dice mi mamá "Si vas a hacer algo, hazlo bien" y trató de seguir ese lema con todo lo que influye en una historia (ortografía, redacción, trama, etc.). Te agradezco la felicitación por mi fic "Por un Juego", creo que ese fic ha gustado mucho, tanto que me piden una segunda parte, que espero pronto escribir, y no te apures por no enviarme un feedback, no hay problema, como tampoco lo hay por escribirme por mail y no por review, por mi no hay inconveniente en la forma en que te comuniques conmigo, yo siempre trataré de responderte. Espero que este cap te encante, como dices, aunque el final es un poco triste, pero creo que compensa el tiempo de espera. Tu nombre se me hacía conocido, eres quien ayuda a MARIA-JONAN en la traducción de A MOMENT IN TIME ¿cierto? Me encanta ese fic, felicitaciones de mi parte a ti a MARIA-JONAN por la traducción.- Nos vemos  
  
MARIA-JONAN.- Supuse que esa sería una buena idea, mostrar un poco del ambiente en el que ahora vive, pero lamentablemente no pude disfrutar de eso como debería, aunque en este capítulo si podrá disfrutar de Draco #^_^#. Sobre el reencuentro, yo no encontré mejor palabra para describirlo "como si fueran de cristal y con un solo roce se rompiera", tienes mucha razón, puse mucho énfasis en esa parte para dejarlo en suspenso y se pudiera comprender lo que Draco temía si el Harry que veía solo resultaba una ilusión, y si, Harry tiene unos... muy bien puestos ^_^ que mostró para poder estar con Draco. Nos vemos  
  
Amaly Malfoy.- Gracias por lo de fantastico, me alegra que no quedará alguna duda, y si, solo será una noche, aunque creo como tu que con solo eso no se compensa todos los pesares que vivieron, pero esto no se acaba aquí, habrá un poco más, así que no te preocupes, que todo puede pasar.- nos vemos  
  
Laia.- Que bueno que pudiste, y gracias por lo del capítulo, aquí esta el siguiente para que puedas seguir disfrutando de esta historia. Échale ganas a los estudios para que puedas conectarte por más tiempo. Bye  
  
Juno Malfoy.- Uff, me alegro, creo que ahora puedo prescindir de mi testamento... ¿o no? Pensé que también debía plasmar lo que Harry sentía, si él realmente necesitaba ver a Draco, como éste deseaba verlo. Si, algo así, del capítulo anterior en adelante, intervendrá mucho la mitología griega, el Altar quedará atrás, ya que solamente puede utilizarse una vez al año, así que seguiremos con todo lo relacionado al Inframundo. Nos vemos.-  
  
Murtilla.- Lastima, pero no te preocupes por eso, espero que haya más reviews tuyos, sobre lo de Draco de tirarse a las llamas, simplemente fue una reacción algo desesperada de su parte, las llamas solo eran para que el cuerpo de Harry pudiera unirse con su alma, y poder estar con Draco, quisiera decir que lamento haberte hecho que derrocharas una lágrima, pero eso sería como decir que el objetivo del fic no se cumplió, ya que como es un Drama la intención es que algunos por lo menos sientan un nudo en la garganta. Nadie, aparte de Draco, verá a Harry esa noche, y los otros no se dará cuenta de que la tumba fue removida, sabrán que el Altar funcionó por otro medio. Nos vemos.-  
  
kendra duvoa.- Gracias por lo de genial, y si, pobres, aunque no creo que se queden solitos y tristes, tendré que idear algo para que de alguna manera, puedan ser felices o por lo menos resignados. Nos vemos  
  
Sakura Snape.- Creo que tu mejor que nadie conoce la respuesta al porque lo deje así, me alegra que te haya gustado, y para que veas que no soy tan mala, aquí esta el siguiente capítulo. Nos vemos  
  
Luzy Snape.- Gracias, gracias, gracias, y creo que yo no pararía de agradecerte tanto halago. Gracias.-  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
CAPITULO SIETE.- Devuélveme la Vida  
  
Llevaban bastante tiempo abrazados, no sabían exactamente cuanto, podían ser más de diez minutos, media hora, una hora, tal vez más, o tal vez menos, no lo sabían, y realmente eso era algo que no les importaba. Lo único realmente importante para ellos en ese momento, era que estaban juntos, que podían sentir el cuerpo del otro contra el suyo, el que podían sentir el aliento del otro contra su mejilla, el que sus manos estaban en su espalda y cintura, el que podían sentir el suave movimiento del pecho del otro, el palpitar de un corazón que había dejado de latir y que por esta noche se le era permitido volver a hacerlo.  
  
Y que todo eso... no era un sueño, sino una realidad, una dulce y ansiada realidad...  
  
Draco acarició el cabello negro de Harry, mientras la última lagrima abandonaba su rostro, ya no lloraría, no desperdiciaría esta noche al lado de Harry en llantos inútiles, se separó un poco del otro cuerpo, solo lo suficiente como para que sus rostros pudieran verse frente a frente. Vio los ojos verdes, tan brillantes, tan hermosos, y solo lo veían a él, a Draco, no existía nadie más que él para Harry, como tampoco existía nadie más para Draco que harry. No pudo soportarlo más y volvió a besarlo, no como la vez anterior, sino con urgencia, con deseo... y Harry le correspondió de la misma manera, fundiendo sus labios, entregándose en cada movimiento de labios, dientes y lengua, como si no hubiera un mañana...  
  
Y en realidad no lo había...  
  
Se separaron con lentitud como si el solo hecho de separarse significara no volver a verse. Draco apoyó sus manos en el cuello del moreno, y trazó con suavidad un camino de besos desde los labios hasta la frente de Harry, dejando que sus labios reposarán en esa zona, mientras aspiraba la esencia de su gryffindor.  
  
Harry se removió un poco incomodo, no porque la presencia o las caricias de Draco le incomodaran, sino por una sensación que desde que estaba muerto no sentía. Trató de olvidar esa sensación y centrarse en Draco, ejerciendo más fuerza en sus brazos alrededor de la espadal del rubio  
  
-Dios, no sabes cuanto desee esto – le susurró Draco sin dejar su posición, lo que ocasionaba que a cada palabra sus labios acariciaran la frente del moreno. Harry grabó en su interior la sensación de esos cálidos labios contra su piel, la ronca y sensual voz de la persona que más amaba, y las cálidas sensaciones que todo él le provocaba.  
  
-Tal vez lo mismo que yo... Draco – la voz de Harry sonó aspera por todo el tiempo en que no había sido usada, pero eso no impidió que el estomago de Draco diera un vuelco de emoción al escuchar su nombre de esos labios que tanto adoraba besar. Pero nuevamente esa sensación en el cuerpo de Harry clamaba su atención, trató de olvidarla, pero era demasiado persistente, desvió su mirada hacia el Altar, y eso solo empeoró esa sensación  
  
-¿Draco? – lo llamó titubeante – yo... lamento arruinar este momento... pero – Draco miró a Harry directamente a los ojos, provocando que el moreno se sonrojara  
  
-¿Ocurre algo malo? – preguntó con cierto temor  
  
-No, no... es solo que... – Harry vio la mirada de la persona que más amaba, había cierta preocupación y duda en los ojos plata que tuvo que bajar la vista por la pena que eso le causaba – es solo que... tengo hambre  
  
Draco parpadeó sorprendido sin saber como reaccionar, la voz de Harry había sido un suave susurró, tal vez había escuchado mal, pero el sonrojo y la actitud de Harry le decían que había escuchado correctamente. Una suave risa brotó de su garganta, risa que trató de suprimir sin mucho éxito, pronto la risa se volvió carcajada, y la carcajada se volvió tan intensa, que se vio obligando a soltar a Harry para poder llevarse las manos a su estómago y sujetarlo con ambas manos, Draco practicamente se desternillaba de risa y entre risa y risa limpiaba las lágrimas que asomaban a sus ojos. En un intento de tratar de reprimir el repentino ataque de risa se cubrió con una mano su boca, pero su intento falló cruelmente. El gryffindor se sintió un tanto avergonzado, pero luego de varios minutos y sumando el hecho de que Draco no dejaba de reír se sintió molesto  
  
-¿Piensas parar para esta noche? – le preguntó molesto, pero eso solo provocó que el ataque de risa aumentara – bien, si quieres reír... – le dijo en tono amenazante. Acto seguido, Harry se arrojó contra Draco, provocando que ambos cayeran al piso, el gyffindor sobre el slytherin. Entonces Harry comenzó un ataque de cosquillas sin tener piedad de su "victima". Sus manos pasaban de su estomago y cintura hasta los costados de su cuello, las zonas más sensibles de Draco, mientras éste se retorcía tratando de desprenderse de esas manos sin tener mucho éxito. Las flores de cempasúchil salieron volando a causa de las patadas de ambos, mientras uno intentaba alejarse y el otro seguir con su "ataque". Por fin, y para bien del estomago de Draco que ya empezaba a acalambrarse, el "ataque" cesó. Harry se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo del rubio, un poco cansado debido a que su cuerpo aún no se acostumbraba a tanta actividad.  
  
-Lo... jaja... lo... jaja... lamento... jajaja – Draco respiró profundamente un par de veces hasta que pudo controlarse, a la vez que acariciaba el cabello azabache – lo siento, olvidé que el alma se alimenta por esta noche. Puedes servirte – el slytherin señaló toda la comida que había en el Altar, sonrió ligeramente al notar el brillo en los ojos de Harry, quien inmediatamente se levantó y tomó una de las papas al horno, mientras Draco llamó con un Accio un par de copas y platos. En unos minutos los dos estaban sentados uno frente al otro, Harry tenía al frente un plato lleno de papas al horno, pollo y tarta de manzana, junto a una copa llena de jugo de calabaza, mientras Draco solo tenía una copa llena de cerveza de mantequillas. El rubio observaba con gran placer como Harry degustaba la comida, la forma en que tomaba los cubiertos y llevaba la pieza de comida a sus labios para luego, de una forma que Draco calificaba como sensual, degustaba con placer.  
  
Harry sintió la mirada de Draco y no pudo evitar el sonrojarse  
  
-¿Gustas? – le dijo señalando la poca comida que quedaba en su plato, a lo que Draco negó con una sonrisa  
  
-No, come tu, debes de tener mucha hambre  
  
-En realidad si. Hace más de un año que no como estas delicias, y aunque el alma en si no tenga hambre, mi cuerpo reclama comida, y al alma solo se le permite alimentarse por este día  
  
-Pero tu no eres solo un alma – Draco frunció el ceño al ser conciente por primera vez que la apariencia, y sobre todo solidez, de Harry no coincidía con su idea de un alma – ¿Cómo es que...?  
  
-¿Tengo mi cuerpo? – completó Harry dejando de su copa en el piso – en parte te lo debo a ti – Draco levantó elegantemente una ceja pidiendo una explicación más extensa a eso – si no hubieras encantado mi cuerpo para que se conservara, esto no podía ser posible. Si no lo hubieras hecho, ahora mi cuerpo estaría hecho un asco, y así sería imposible el que me permitieran usarlo  
  
-¿Quién? – fue la escueta pregunta, pero Harry conocía perfectamente a Draco para saber exactamente a que se refería  
  
-Persefone, esposa de Hades el Dios del Inframundo, me dio la oportunidad de usarlo, cuando llegué aquí ni siquiera sabía si me permitiría usarlo, pero parece que al final accedió  
  
-¿Por eso las llamas?  
  
-Si – Harry permaneció unos instantes en silencio, observando fijamente en las profundidas de plata de la persona que amanaba, tanto tiempo había deseado estar con él, tanto sufrimiento por estar lejos, esa sensación de estar incompleto, y después de todo eso se le permitía estar con él por solo una voz más antes de regresar a su "nuevo hogar". Persefone le había permitido usar su cuerpo, no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad. Hizo a un lado la comida y gateando se acercó hasta Draco, sentándose sobre sus piernas para luego besarlo con pasión – tenía que sentirte – le dijo al terminar el beso – no soportaría el solo verte de lejos, sin poder tocarte, sin poder sentir tu piel, ni tus besos – acarició el rostro de Draco mientras depositaba un suave beso en esos labios tan exquisitos.  
  
-Tampoco lo hubiera soportado, pero era mejor a no volverte a ver – Draco depositó un suave beso en la mano de Harry, a lo que el gryffindor sonrió mientras se apoyaba contra el pecho de su amante – tengo una pregunta  
  
-¿Solo una? – se burló Harry  
  
-Bueno... en realidad son varias  
  
-No puedo responderte como es el lugar donde estoy – le dijo sin despegar su rostro del pecho de Draco  
  
-Y yo no quiero saberlo, lo que quiero saber es si... ¿fuiste tu quien hizo caer el libro en la biblioteca? – Draco escuchó una suave risa, trató con todo su ser guardar ese sonido en lo más profundo de su corazón, pero se recordó que debía de disfrutar ese momento y no desperdiciar tiempo en lamentaciones  
  
-Si, fui yo. Aproveché que Sirius causó un tremendo alboroto y todos trataban de apagar el fuego que provocó para poder escabullirme y poder usar parte de mi esencia para llamarte, acababa de enterarme de lo del Altar y sabía que tu no conocías eso, tenía que arreglármelas para que lo hicieras y poder verte de nuevo, y esa fue la única idea que se me ocurrió, afortunadamente comprendiste el mensaje  
  
-¿Sabes qué eso me causó una discusión con Hermione? – le preguntó con cierto tono de reproche – ¿Y luego con Ron? – esta vez Harry suspiró  
  
-Si, también lo se. Era lógica su reacción, sabía que si se enteraban reaccionarían de esa forma, Hermione trataría de convencerte que solo era una superstición, y que en los libros no había ninguna prueba de que alguna vez se haya sucedido lo que tu esperabas, y Ron... simplemente explotaría... pero ellos, al igual que nosotros, también sufren... y... los extraño ¿sabes? – Draco tomó el rostro de Harry obligándolo a verlo a los ojos  
  
-¿Preferirías estar con ellos en este momento? – le preguntó  
  
-No – respondió Harry sin vacilar – ellos son mis amigos, y los extraño, pero se tienen el uno al otro para darse fuerza. Lo que más me duele es el haberte dejado a ti. – Harry redujo la distancia que separaba sus labios de los de Draco, entregándose por completo en ese beso, entregándole a Draco todo su ser... todo su amor. Se separó con lentitud del rostro amado, sus ojos esmeralda brillaban con deseo, un deseo que anhelaba salir a flote en ese momento – Hazme el amor – le susurró Harry – hazme sentirme vivo de nuevo – Draco no necesitó mas incentivo que ese. Se acercó a él mientras su mano tocaba la mejilla de Harry, acariciándola con suavidad, reduciendo la distancia hasta que sus rostros solo fueron separado por un par de centímetros.  
  
-Te amo Harry, nunca llegues a olvidarlo  
  
-Nunca lo olvidaré – le dijo antes de sellar sus labios en un beso, las manos de Draco lo abrazaron con más fuerza alrededor de la cintura y Harry lo rodeó por el cuello, enterrando sus dedos en ese sedoso cabello platinado.  
  
*************  
  
Pido perdón por no haber escuchado tus ruegos /  
  
Pido perdón por las lagrimas que hablan de mi /  
  
Pido perdón por tus noches a solas /  
  
Pido perdón por sufrir en silencio por ti /  
  
Te pido perdón aún sabiendo que no lo concederás /  
  
Te pido perdón de la única forma que se  
  
***************  
  
Draco rompió el beso, viendo directamente a los ojos esmeralda, con deliberada lentitud pasó sus manos por todo el pecho de Harry hasta llegar al primer botón de la camisa, desabotonó el primero y poco a poco hizo lo mismo con los siguientes, ninguno apartaba los ojos de los del otro, mientras eso sucedía, ambos necesitaban estar seguros de que estaban ahí, de que podían tocarse sin temer desaparecer al primer movimiento brusco, de que todo el tiempo que habían estado separados no había sido más que un mal sueño, una terrible pesadilla que ahora era escondida en el rincón más oscuro de su mente, obligándose a disfrutar uno del otro, a amarse como hace tiempo lo hacían... a entregarse tan solo una vez más.  
  
****************  
  
Devuélveme la vida /  
  
Devuélveme la vida /  
  
Recoge la ilusión que un día me arrancó tu corazón /  
  
Y ahora devuélveme la vida /  
  
***************  
  
Una vez desabrochada la camisa, Draco pasó sus manos desde el abdomen, subiendo lentamente por los pectorales hasta llegar a los hombros por debajo de la prenda, empujándola lentamente hasta retirarla del cuerpo que cubría, pasó sus manos por toda la piel morena que en ese instante le parecía más atrayente que hace tiempo, más deliciosa que en cualquier otro momento. Draco se acercó a ese cuello que reclamaba su atención, besando, lamiendo y mordiendo cada centímetro de piel, arrancando gemidos y suspiros de aquel quien recibía tales atenciones. Las manos del rubio acariciaban la longitud de la espalda del moreno, descendiendo por la columna hasta introducirse en los pantalones apretando contra sí la piel de esa zona. Harry dio un respingo a la vez que gemía de forma ronca ante ese movimiento, viendo la reacción de su amante, Draco repitió el mismo movimiento varias veces más, provocando que la entrepierna de Harry rozara la pelvis de Draco, mandando descargas eléctricas a través del cuerpo del gryffindor.  
  
*************  
  
Yo no volveré a quererte de nuevo a escondidas /  
  
No intentaré convertir mi futuro en tu hiel /  
  
No viviré entre tantas mentiras /  
  
Intentaré convencerte que siempre te amé /  
  
Yo te pido perdón aun sabiendo que no lo concederás /  
  
Te pido perdón de la única forma que se /  
  
Devuélveme la vida /  
  
Devuélveme la vida /  
  
**************  
  
Con un poco de fuerza, Harry obligó a Draco a recostarse en el piso, quedando él sobre el slytherin, con sus piernas a los costas del slytherin, desabrochando la camisa del chico bajo de él con un poco más de prisa a como lo hizo Draco, quitándola inmediatamente en cuanto terminó de desabrocharla, sin poder dejar de maravillarse con la visión del torso desnudo de su amante. Pasó sus dedos por el pecho en una suave caricia, con una expresión de fascinación... de añoranza. Descendió hasta poder besar el cuello de Draco, descendiendo hasta la base, probando la exquisitez de la piel albina, pasando por los hombros, brazos, hasta llegar al pecho, donde se detuvo en los pezones, acariciándolos y besándolos hasta que se endurecieron. La respiración de Draco se hacía cada vez más agitada, suspirando a cada caricia, acariciando el cabello azabache en un intento por prolongar las caricias, Harry dejó los pezones para luego seguir descendiendo por el pecho. Draco intentaba no perder cada movimiento del moreno, tratando de asegurarse de que no era uno más de sus sueños y del cual terminaría por despertar para enfrentarse a la cruel realidad de estar solo, deseaba asegurarse de que todo era real, de que Harry era real, y que en ese momento disfrutaba de su cuerpo.  
  
Cuando llegó a la cintura, Harry desabrochó el pantalón y junto con los boxer los fue bajando con lentitud, con las manos hacia adentro, acariciando la piel nívea en todo el proceso, disfrutando de la sensación de acariciar esa piel tersa. Cuando Draco estuvo totalmente desnudo, no le dio tiempo a Harry se hacer alguna otra cosa, se incorporó, y tomó por el rostro obligándolo a besarlo.  
  
**************  
  
Recoge la ilusión que un día me arrancó tu corazón /  
  
Y ahora... Devuélveme la vida /  
  
Devuélveme la vida /  
  
Esconde en tu cajón los recortes de amargura de mi amor /  
  
Y ahora.... /  
  
Devuélveme la vida /  
  
Devuélveme la vida  
  
*****************  
  
Draco hizo descender sus manos por todo el largo de la espalda de Harry, obligándolo a arquearse por la sensación que esas finas manos le provocaban, Harry aún seguía sentado sobre él, lo que facilitaba desabrochar el pantalón del gryffindor, una vez desabrochado, lo recostó contra el piso y le quitó las últimas prendas que le impedían tener desnudo a su amante. Una vez desechas esas prendas, comenzó a besarlo desde los tobillos, besando las piernas y los muslos llegando hasta la parte donde las piernas unían al tórax. Siguió avanzando hasta encontrarse con una sorprendente erección. Harry gimió profundamente al sentir los labios de Draco capturando su miembro, lamiendo y succionando una y otra vez, él cerraba y abría las manos de forma espasmódica a la vez que sentía como corrientes eléctricas surcaban su espina dorsal haciéndole arquearse una y otra vez en busca de un mayor placer.  
  
-Draco – lo llamó Harry con voz ronca, cargada de excitación, lo tomó por el cabello, y sin llegar a lastimarlo lo hizo acercarse a él, para capturar sus labios, mientras se besaban Harry lo llevó consigo hasta que el sltyherin quedó tendido sobre él. Con un rápido movimiento invirtió los papeles, siendo Harry quien quedó sobre Draco. Sin dejar de besar a Draco, se acomodó de tal forma que las piernas de Harry quedaron a cada costado del cuerpo del rubio. Draco acariciaba con una mano el cabello oscuro mientras que con la otra acariciaba la espalda de arriba abajo. Con sensualidad, Harry dio por terminado el beso para sentarse sobre el vientre de Draco.  
  
-Oh Dios... te amo tanto – gimió Draco a lo que Harry respondió con una sonrisa casi felina. Y con movimientos felinos se situó sobre el pene de Draco y de un solo movimiento lo introdujo en su cuerpo. Harry arqueó su espalda hacia atrás mientras Draco gemía de manera profunda, aferrándose con fuerza a las caderas del moreno. Harry no hizo ningún movimiento, no deseaba perturbar la sensación de perfección que en ese momento lo invadía, sentía que si se movía perdería el sentimiento de plenitud que invadía su ser.  
  
**************  
  
Esconde en tu cajón los recortes de amargura de mi amor /  
  
Y ahora... devuélveme la vida /  
  
Devuélveme la vida /  
  
Recoge la ilusión que un día me arrancó tu corazón /  
  
Y ahora...  
  
***************  
  
Lentamente comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo, haciendo que los primeros gemidos escaparan de los labios de Draco a la vez que el rubio comenzaba a embestir a su gryffindor. Aumentando poco a poco la velocidad de sus embestidas. Harry colocó sus manos en el pecho de Draco buscando apoyo para responder a cada movimiento de las embestidas. Sus cuerpos se encontraban una y otra vez, saturándose de más placer  
  
-Más amor... hazme sentir más – le pidió Harry y Draco hizo que sus embestidas fueran más rápidas, provocando que finalmente Harry llegara al clímax, arqueando la espalda hacia atrás mientras el calor del orgasmo lo invadía, ese movimiento hizo que Draco llenara el interior de Harry con su semen en medio de un grito largo y profundo.  
  
************  
  
Devuélveme... la Vida  
  
************  
  
Harry se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo cálido y suave del slytherin abrazándose a él, sintiendo una felicidad que hace tiempo no sentía, sintiéndose feliz de estar con Draco, de poder tocarlo... de haber podido volver a sentir su cuerpo, su amor y su deseo... de yacer a su lado, como siempre debería de haber estado. Se movió con pereza, no quería dormirse y desperdiciar el tiempo que tenía, se apoyó sobre sus brazos, quedando su rostro exactamente sobre el de Draco, observó el bello rostro de la persona a quien más amaba, era un rostro exquisito... bello era la única palabra para definirlo, de labios perfectamente delineados, suaves, y sus ojos de plata solo lo miraban a él, a nadie más que a él. Vio en esos ojos tantas emociones, tantos sentimientos: amor... pasión... cariño... y dolor... y miedo, miedo tal vez a tener que volver a separarse y miedo al dolor que eso implicaría... volver a estar lejos unos del otro, sin tener ningún medio de comunicación, ningún contacto, hasta que llegara la hora de morir de Draco, y tal vez en ese entonces pudieran estar juntos nuevamente y puedan disfrutar de su amor sin ninguna limitación... pero para que pudieran estar así tendrían que pasar muchos años de agonía y lamentablemente el comienzo de esa agonía sería dentro de unas horas... pero no... no debía de pensar en eso... no debía estropear en este momento tan sublime con pensamientos que empañaran su felicidad, no, debía de disfrutar de Draco, no esperaría años para poder besarlo nuevamente...  
  
Sin previo aviso y tomando de sorpresa a un Draco adormilado, Harry se inclinó y besó a Draco con dureza, tirando toda reserva y ternura al viento, todo, incluyendo la nostalgia y desesperación de no poder permanecer eternamente saboreando a esos labios, todo, a excepción de la perfección del momento que estaban compartiendo en ese instante, el gryffindor pudo sentir los labios de Draco sonriendo bajo los suyos por ese acto  
  
-¿Aún tienes energía? – lo escuchó murmurar mientras las manos de Draco se movían de su espalda hasta su cabello, para enredarse en su pelo, acercando sus rostros aun más.  
  
-¿Me estas retando? – Harry estaba casi sin respiración a causa del beso y sólo se apartó lo suficiente como para acariciar los labios de Draco mientras hablaba  
  
-Quieres aprovechar el tiempo ¿cierto? – Draco sonrió de nuevo, pero tanto en su sonrisa como en su voz había un deje de tristeza.  
  
-No pienses en eso... por favor – le replicó Harry en un susurro, moviendo acomodando su rostro bajo el cuello de su amante, sintiéndose sumamente cómodo y completo, aunque la próxima realidad fuera cruel, no se dejaría intimidar, no echaría a perder ese momento  
  
Draco pasó su mano sobre el cabello de Harry, en una caricia ausente, sintiendo su textura, una suavidad incomparable. Amaba a Harry, lo adoraba, era su vida, por eso cuando murió se sintió morirse también, y ahora que lo tenía a su lado... se sentía vivo, pero el hecho de que fuera temporal lo atormentaba, como si una daga se clavara una y otra vez en su corazón, encajándose y retorciéndose sin misericordia... El hilo de sus pensamientos fue cortado de manera abrupta cuando los ojos esmeralda de Harry se clavaron en los suyos, como si llevaran algún tiempo observándolo, parpadeó un poco confundido ante la mirada seria y preocupada de Harry  
  
-¿Me escuchaste? – le preguntó Harry un poco extrañado por su ausentismo  
  
-No... lo siento... mis pensamientos me distrajeron – Draco vio que su respuesta causó un ligero sobresalto, pero la expresión de Harry cambió rápidamente de una de preocupación a una de... ¿comprensión?  
  
Harry sonrió de manera comprensiva, conocía muy bien a Draco como para saber que clase de pensamientos lo distrajeron en ese momento, pero ahora él tampoco debía de distraerse, quedaba poco tiempo, y lo aprovecharía al máximo  
  
-Te pregunté – Harry se inclinó más – si serías tan amable en darme un poco de pergamino y pluma para escribirles unas líneas a Ron y Hermione – susurró, rozando con sus labios los de Draco.  
  
-De acuerdo – le respondió el rubio buscando con la mirada su varita, cuando la encontró cerca de la pared se movió ligeramente, sin obtener los resultados que esperaba – ¿Cómo piensas que te dé todo eso si no me permites ir por mi varita para llamarlos? - Harry pareció entretenerse pensando una respuesta para esa pregunta  
  
-Sinceramente no se me ocurre nada Draco – respondió el moreno con una sonrisa de inocencia fingida. Draco se movió con un poco más de fuerza, iniciando un forcejeo entre ambos, que terminó cuando Draco logró hacerlo caer a un lado. El slytherin permaneció sentado por unos instantes mientras observaba a Harry levantarse, el moreno lo vio ligeramente divertido  
  
-¿Piensas quedarte ahí? - le preguntó mientras tomaba su ropa  
  
-No me parece una mala idea – la voz de Draco llevaba cierto toque de juego, mientras se acomodaba para disfrutar del espectáculo de ver a Harry vistiéndose  
  
-Vamos, llama al pergamino – a regañadientes Draco se puso de pie y fue por su varita, en cuanto la tuvo, llamó al pergamino y la pluma, cuando regresó al lado de Harry, éste terminaba de ponerse los pantalones. Le entregó los utensilios que había pedido, en cuanto los tuvo se sentó sobre el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, y el Altar a su espalda, partió el pergamino en dos y se inclinó para comenzar a escribir. Draco comenzó a ponerse los boxers y el pantalón, sin despegar la vista del hombre a su lado, viendo con añoranza cada movimiento que realizaba, cuando terminó con los pantalones, se sentó detrás de Harry, pasando sus manos alrededor de la cintura de él, pegando su pecho contra la espalda de su amante, sintiendo directamente la sensación tan íntima de abrazar al ser amado, de sentir la piel del otro directamente contra la suya, al mismo tiempo que apoyaba su barbilla sobre su hombro, teniendo una excelente vista para ver lo que escribía.  
  
-No es de buena educación leer la correspondencia de otras personas – le dijo Harry sin dejar de escribir  
  
-¿Estas cuestionando mi educación Potter? – la voz de Draco sonaba sarcástica, Harry sintió su aliento sobre su cuello, enviando una descarga eléctrica a través de su espina dorsal, mordió su labio inferior reprimiendo un suspiro que amenazaba con salir de su garganta  
  
-¿Y acaso no es verdad Malfoy? – contra atacó  
  
-Por supuesto que no, me ofendes. Tuve tutores en mi casa casi desde que aprendí a hablar, aprendí distintas lenguas y artes, entre ellas las bellas artes, así como los más refinados modales...  
  
-Pues no lo estas demostrando – lo interrumpió Harry  
  
-... para hacer frente a cualquier situación – completó Draco ignorando la anterior interrupción – y esta situación... bueno... estamos hablando de Ron Weasley, terminará gritando a los cuatro vientos cualquier cosa que tu le escribas, así que terminaré enterándome, ¿porqué no adelantar ese momento si tengo la oportunidad de enterarme antes? – Harry rió de buena gana  
  
-Tu no tienes remedio  
  
-Pero aún así te encanto  
  
-¿Y aún no consigo descifrar el porque?  
  
-Yo lo se, soy irresistible – y como si fuera una prueba de ello, depositó un ligero beso justo detrás de la oreja de Harry, provocando que el gryffindor riera de forma nerviosa  
  
-Ya Draco... necesito escribir esto – le pidió Harry sin dejar de sonreír  
  
-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, también pudo ser un buen chico, prometo quedarme quietesito... justo aquí – Draco volvió a su anterior posición, es decir, su barbilla sobre el hombro de Harry y viendo directamente al pergamino delante de su gryffindor. Harry puso los ojos en blanco sin disminuir su sonrisa. Había visto a Draco desde que había llegado a los Campos Elíseos, y en ningún momento, durante todo el tiempo en que estuvieron separados, lo vio sonreír o actuar como lo hacía en ese momento, actuaba como el Draco del que se enamoró, el Draco sarcástico y un tanto caprichoso, pero con ese toque de simpatía en su voz y ese brillo plateado en sus ojos grises que le encantaba, volvía a ser el Draco que era el amor de su vida, y sabía que ese cambio se debía a él, a que estaban juntos nuevamente, y por eso no podía evitar sentirse mal por ello, no por estar con él, sino por el caos que causaría cuando se fuera ¿habría sido demasiado egoísta? Tal vez fue el hecho de que él también quería verlo que solo se centró en eso, y no pensó en las consecuencias ¿Cómo volverían a sus anteriores vidas? ¿Cómo volverían a ser después de esto? Le había prometido a Persefone armarse de paciencia y esperar hasta que llegara la hora de Draco, pero, ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? ¿Sería capaz de soportar el tiempo que fuera necesario? ¿Y Draco? ¿Sería capaz de soportarlo, de esperar y no desmoronarse durante ese tiempo? Cerró los ojos tratando de no pensar en ello, todo estaba hecho y no había marcha atrás, si el que pudieran reunirse fue una locura o estuviera mal, ya no había cabida para corregirlo, así que lo mejor sería concentrarse en lo que viniese, y en este momento tenía que concentrarse en escribirles una carta a Ron y Hermione, sus amigos, necesitaba decirles tantas cosas, como que los extrañaba, que deseaba que fueran felices y superaran el pasado, que no se culparan por no haber podido llegar a tiempo, como muchas veces se recriminaba Hermione. Sin perder más tiempo en cavilaciones que no le llevaban a ningún lado comenzó a escribir.  
  
Draco observaba a Harry con gran deleite, la forma en que escribía, las pausas que hacía de vez en cuando mientras pensaba alguna otra cosa importante que escribir, los gestos que hacía como el ligero movimiento de su mano libre, como si estuviera hablando mentalmente con alguien y ese gesto complementara la frase que decía. Estar ahí, con Harry, con el amor de su vida, con la persona que le había dado un significado real a lo que era la palabra: "vivir", porque no significa lo mismo "existir" que "vivir", antes de Harry, él solo se limitaba a "existir" a llevar a cabo un rol que le fue impuesto desde antes de nacer, sin embargo, cuando le permitió a Harry entrar en su corazón, el "existir" cambió a "vivir", vivir su vida de la forma que él quería, disfrutar de ella, tanto de lo bueno como de lo malo, porque tanto lo bueno como lo malo forma parte de vivir, e incluso lo malo se volvía bueno porque encontraba en Harry el apoyo necesario para salir adelante, porque Harry siempre estaba ahí para él y con él, todo lo bueno que había en él y que estaba sepultado en el más recóndito rincón de su ser fue sacado a la luz por Harry Potter, no el Chico-Que-Vivió, sino por el Chico-Que-Conquistó-Su-Corazón, el que lo hizo salir del hoyo en el que se encontraba, el que lo hizo sacar lo mejor de sí, para poder ser digno de un amor como el que Harry le profesaba, porque Harry era su única razón para vivir, y cuando... se fue... no pudo soportarlo, no se suicidó no por consideración a los demás, sino porque no debía de ser de esa manera, estudiar las Artes Oscuras desde temprana edad, le había dado conocimientos que muchos no sabían que existían, y si se quitaba la vida por su propia mano el sufrimiento eterno sería su castigo, y el peor sufrimiento por que el que podía pasar, era el estar lejos de Harry, y el haber vivido eso una vez... le bastaba. No quería pasar por lo mismo una vez, y sabía a la perfección que su tiempo con Harry terminaría dentro de poco, al amanecer todo volvería a ser como antes... no... no como antes, sería peor, porque había podido tenerlo entre sus brazos, porque había podido estar con él como siempre debieron de estar: juntos. ¿Habría alguna forma de volver a estar juntos? El suicidio estaba desecho por obvias razones, pero... y si Harry pudiera quedarse con él, es decir, de alguna forma el ser que estaba entre sus brazos, estaba vivo, respiraba y su corazón latía como el de una persona saludable, si tan solo pudiera permanecer así y quedarse a su lado ¿sería posible? No quería tener que volver a separarse de Harry, no quería tener que esperar años para poder volver a estar junto a él... lo necesitaba... necesitaba estar a su lado, simplemente Harry era indispensable para que él pudiera vivir... para que pudiera dejar de existir...  
  
Un leve movimiento entre sus brazos, lo hizo volver de golpe a la realidad, Harry se inclinaba para doblar los pergaminos a un tamaño que fuera apropiado para guardarlos sin que ocupasen mucho espacio, al parecer el tiempo de sus divagaciones fue demasiado si Harry había terminado de escribir las cartas. Sin romper el abrazo por mucho tiempo, Harry se giró quedando arrodillado frente a Draco, le sonrió con ternura y lo besó, Draco cerró los ojos sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se arqueaba contra el suyo, su boca húmeda y ávida sobre la suya. Las manos de Draco envolvieron su cintura acercándolo más a su cuerpo, mientras Harry lo rodeaba por el cuello.  
  
-¿Y eso? – le preguntó Draco cuando terminaron de besarse sin dejar de abrazar a Harry – ¿alguna especie de chantaje? – la risa de Harry no se hizo esperar, tan cristalina y melodiosa que Draco estaba seguro que nunca se cansaría de escucharla  
  
-Algo así – le mostró los pergaminos doblados a la perfección – ¿Podrías entregárselos a Ron y Hermione?  
  
-¿Podrías entregárselas tu? – Harry se sorprendió ante esa pregunta, sinceramente no se la esperaba, cambió su expresión de sorpresa por una sonrisa triste, besó suavemente los labios de Draco y lo empujó lentamente hasta quedar de espalda contra el piso sin dejar de besarlo, besó los labios, las mejillas, los párpados, la nariz y finalmente la barbilla, levantó un poco el rostro viendo directamente a los ojos grises, le sonrió, y lo siguiente que Draco vio, fue un pergamino estrellarse directamente contra su frente.  
  
-¡Ouch! – se quejó el slytherin, quitándose los pergaminos de la cabeza – ¡Oye, eso no es justo!  
  
-Pero si divertido – le dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba su camisa para ponérsela y comenzar a abrocharla  
  
-¿Tienes frío? – le preguntó un tanto preocupado  
  
-Un poco ¿tu no?  
  
-No mucho, ¿Quieres que cierre las puertas del balcón? – Harry dirigió su vista hacia el cielo nocturno, deleitándose con la majestuosidad del manto estelar, viendo a la hermosa luna que comenzaba a dar señales de irse para dejar su lugar al sol, a más tardar en una hora tendría que irse. Bajó su mirada hacía sus plantas, se dirigió hacia ellas a paso lento, pasó sus manos por entre las hojas y los pétalos, ciertamente no estaban en tan buen estado como lo habían estado mientras vivía, pero no estaban tan mal a como las había pensado encontrar, seguramente Draco había tenido mucho que ver. Sintió como unas manos varoniles lo rodeaban por la cintura, para luego sentir un aliento cálido contra su cuello  
  
-Me dieron un poco de pelea, pero finalmente decidieron cooperar para que las vieras... presentables  
  
-Me lo imagino – no dijeron más, no lo necesitaban y tampoco querían hacer alusión a la pronta despedida, no querían que sus corazones comenzaran a sangrar desde ese momento, no deseaban sentir el dolor y el sufrimiento, ni que el otro lo sintiera, sería demasiado... para volverlo a sentir.  
  
Harry se recargó contra el cuerpo de su amante, mientras con sus manos abrazaba las de Draco, sintiendo como un sentimiento cálido lo invadía, la sensación de estar completo... de ser feliz...  
  
Draco lo abrazó con más fuerza, pegando más su cuerpo contra el suyo, sintiendo su calidez. Si en ese momento pudiera morir, sería el ser más dichoso en el Inframundo, porque moriría al lado de la persona que más amaba, y que podría estar con él en el otro mundo ¿Podrían ser los Dioses tan comprensivos? El deseaba que si lo fueran...  
  
El tiempo siguió su curso, pronto el sol brillaba en el horizonte, y Harry sabía que era hora de volver a los Campos Elíseos. Dirigió su vista al cielo, y la terrible realidad lo golpeó, pudo distinguir unos diminutos puntos luminosos, semejantes a luciérnagas, que avanzaban desde distintos ángulos hasta reunirse en algún punto del firmamento, sabía de que se trataban: eran las almas a las que se les había permitido visitar a sus seres queridos... Era hora de volver... era hora de separarse de Draco. Estuvo a punto de volverse hacia Draco cuando escuchó una voz familiar  
  
-Harry... es hora – resonó la voz que anteriormente habían escuchado. Instintivamente Draco abrazó con mayor fuerza al cuerpo de Harry, no deseaba separarse de él, no lo soportaría. Harry sintió la alteración de Draco, se giró sin soltarse del abrazó mientras las lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos  
  
-Draco... por favor – le pidió Harry en medio de un sollozo  
  
-No quiero... no me pidas que te deje ir...  
  
-Draco, estoy muerto –  
  
Golpe bajo.  
  
El cuerpo de Draco se tensó, pero no aflojó su abrazo. El separarse del rubio no era algo fácil, como tampoco lo era para Draco el separarse de él, pero tenían que hacerlo. Los Dioses solo les habían concedido esa noche y la Diosa Aurora ya había pasado con su carro de corceles anunciando el amanecer... era hora de separarse...  
  
Harry se movió un poco dentro del abrazo, lentamente fue trazando con sus labios un camino de besos desde la base del cuello, pasando por la barbilla, la mejilla, hasta llegar finalmente a los labios, donde comenzó a besarlo de forma delicada, pequeños besos alrededor de esos labios tan exquisitos.  
  
Desde que comenzó a sentir los primeros besos de Harry supo que esa era su forma de despedirse, y por esa razón, por primera vez en su vida no deseaba sus besos, porque sabía que al terminar Harry se iría de su lado. Y eso... no esta seguro de poder soportarlo...  
  
-Harry, no... por favor... no – sollozaba Draco contra los labios de Harry, sentía que cada beso era un trozo de su propio corazón que era lanzado al fuego y se consumía con lentitud, como si disfrutara de calcinar cada sensación, cada sentimiento... cada parte de su alma...  
  
Harry sufría de igual manera que Draco, sentía que lo que hacía era como clavarse él mismo una daga y retorcerla haciendo sangrar más su corazón, un corazón al que le habían permitido latir solo por esa noche y que en cualquier momento dejaría de hacerlo.  
  
Finalmente capturó por completo los labios de Draco, fundiéndose en un beso lento y profundo, mientras sus lagrimas se confundía con las del otro...  
  
Harry paseó sus manos por la espalda de Draco, tratando de recordar la sensación de acariciar esa forma, sus manos fueron subiendo hasta posarse en su pecho, empujándolo lentamente, pero con la suficiente fuerza como para romper el beso y el abrazo, separándose por completo del amor de su vida. Dio un paso hacia atrás tratando de no vacilar. Sus ojos verdes, empañados por las lagrimas, observaron a los grises, viendo en ellos tanto dolor que por un momento se sintió flaquear, pero sabía que eso de nada le serviría. Estaba muerto, y eso nunca cambiaría.  
  
-Te... estaré... esperando – le dijo Harry con la voz quebrada. Draco hizo el intento de acercarse, pero Harry lo detuvo con un movimiento de su mano – estoy muerto Draco... por más que quiera... por más que lo desee... no puedo quedarme contigo.  
  
Draco buscó decir algo que replicara eso, pero su propia lógica, aunada al nudo en su garganta, se negaban a decir palabra. Harry iba a decir algo más, cuando una columna de luz dorada apareció detrás de Harry, iluminando toda la estancia. Inmediatamente Draco sintió un aura mágica inimaginable.. majestuosa y poderosa... como ninguna otra. Entrecerró los ojos tratando de ver que ocurría, sin tener muy buenos resultados, lo único que pudo ver fue a Harry en la misma posición que hace unos minutos intentando limpiar su rostro de las lágrimas.  
  
Cuando la luz se extinguió, pudo distinguir la silueta de una persona... un hombre. Draco abrió los ojos por completo, aún en medio de sus lagrimas lo pudo ver con claridad. Se trataba de un hombre alto y de piel pálida, de cabello largo y lacio de un color negro azulado, sus ojos eran de un azul profundo y vestía una túnica en color negro, ceñida con un grueso cinturón de oro. Su mirada era imponente, como toda su persona, incluso su aura gritaba a los cuatro vientos "Respeto"  
  
-Harry... es hora – dijo el recién llegado, ignorando el hecho de ambos chcios estuvieran semidesnudos. Draco abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Esa voz... era la misma que escuchó antes de la llegada de Harry y hace tan solo unos momentos  
  
-Lo se Hermes... solo me estaba... despidiendo – susurró Harry sin dejar de ver a Draco  
  
-"¿Hermes?" – se preguntó mentalmente Draco, y entonces lo comprendió: ese hombre no era un humano, sino un Dios, el Dios que guía a las almas de los muertos a la morada del Inframundo ¡Era él quien se llevaría a Harry de su lado!  
  
Harry hizo ademán de darse media vuelta para acercarse a Hermes y poder marcharse, entonces Draco pudo reaccionar, sin pensarlo, se acercó con rapidez a Harry y lo tomó del brazo deteniéndolo  
  
-Por favor... por favor... debe de haber alguna manera... debe de haber alguna forma de poder estar al lado de Harry – le pidió Draco, mirando de manera suplicante al Dios, sin soltar el brazo de Harry  
  
-¿Draco que haces? – le preguntó Harry entre sorprendido y asustado – no sabes lo que estas diciendo  
  
-¡Claro que lo se! Quiero estar a tu lado y se que él puede saber alguna forma para que podamos estar juntos  
  
-Entiéndelo Draco... estoy muerto... y tu vivo, no podemos estar juntos... no por ahora – murmuró Harry tratando de parecer firme  
  
-Pues no lo acepto – le respondió para luego dirigirse al Dios Hermes – por favor... debe de haber alguna manera de poder estar juntos – la mirada de Draco era suplicante, mientras la de Hermes era una mirada inescrutable. Paseó sus ojos azules de Draco y luego hacia Harry, para finalmente detener su mirada en los ojos grises de Draco. Hermes estaba al tanto de la relación que hubo entre Harry y ese mortal, y que extrañamente los sentimientos nos se habían extinguido cuando el primero había dejado de vivir, también estaba al tanto de la magnitud de esos sentimientos, tan fuertes y reales como pocos mortales llegaban a sentir, y si Harry había sido capaz de desafiar a Persefone por estar vivo durante esa noche y poder yacer con ese mortal, tal vez el otro también fuera lo suficientemente fuerte y decidido como para desafiar las leyes divinas y estar con Harry, al menos Harry se lo merecía.  
  
-¿Qué sientes por él? – le preguntó con esa voz profunda  
  
-Lo amo – contestó sin vacilar – lo amo con todo mi ser  
  
-¿Qué serías capaz de hacer para estar junto a él?  
  
-Cualquier cosa – Harry abrió los ojos con temor, sabía el rumbo por el que Hermes estaba llevando la conversación  
  
-¡No! – gritó Harry soltándose del brazo de Draco y colocándose frente a Hermes - ¡no lo hagas!  
  
-¿Qué no haga que Harry? – preguntó Hermes sin dejar a un lado su expresión seria  
  
-¡Tu sabes a lo que me refiero! ¡No voy a permitir que se exponga a un castigo divino!  
  
-¿Y cómo piensas evitarlo? – Harry abrió la boca para responder, pero no encontró nada que pudiera ayudarle en su cometido, así que la cerró – ¿Lo ves? No puedes evitarlo, como lo dijiste hace un momento... tu estas muerto... y él no, es solo su decisión  
  
-¿De qué están hablando? – intervino Draco, cansándose de ser ignorado. Ninguno de los dos hombres respondió, Draco se fijó en Harry quien lo mirada como suplicando que no preguntara más, pero sabía, por lo que había alcanzado a entender entre ese corto dialogo, que había una forma de poder estar al lado de Harry, y que éste no iba a decirle por temor a que se causara algún daño, así que posó sus ojos en Hermes – ¿De qué están hablando? – volvió a preguntar. Hermes avanzó un par de pasos hacia el slytherin, y Draco pudo percatarse perfectamente de su gran poder  
  
-Soy un Dios, y por lo tanto soy conocedor de los misterios que encierran la vida y la muerte, estando muy familiarizado con esta última, he presenciado el sufrimiento de Harry Potter y he visto el tuyo, su caso es algo excepcionalmente maravilloso, como pocos que he visto. Volveré a preguntártelo: ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer para poder estar al lado de quien amas? Mejor dicho ¿Serías capaz de arriesgar, no solo tu vida, si no tu descanso eterno?  
  
Draco entrecerró los ojos analizando lo que realmente significaba esa pregunta. Observó el miedo en los ojos de Harry, suplicándole que desistiera de averiguar más, luego observó a Hermes, quien lo estaba evaluando con su mirada,. Por las miradas de ambos comprendió el significado de esa pregunta, si intentaba estar al lado de Harry, no solo perdería la vida, sino que no se le permitiría a su alma descansar en paz, estaría condenado a un sufrimiento eterno ¿Pero acaso ese sufrimiento podría ser peor al tiempo en que estuvo sin Harry? No, nada podría ser peor. Se limpió las lagrimas que aún quedaban en su fino rostro, e inmediatamente su rostro adquirió esa expresión calculadora y soberbia que durante mucho tiempo lo caracterizó  
  
-Si – fue la escueta respuesta, pero dicha con tal claridad y fuerza que no hubo asomo de duda alguna. Harry negó con la cabeza, sintiendo nuevamente el correr de sus lagrimas  
  
-¡¡No!! – gritó mientras se arrojaba a los brazos de Draco – no debes hacerlo, no sabes a lo que te expones, no sabes lo que te juegas, no lo hagas por favor, no.  
  
-Harry – lo llamó tomando con una mano la barbilla de su amante y obligándolo a verlo a los ojos – ¿Eres capaz de soportar el sufrimiento de estar separados nuevamente?  
  
-Draco... por favor...  
  
-¡Respóndeme! – Harry guardó silencio – ¿Lo ves? Nos necesitamos para poder sentirnos felices, no importa el lugar en el que nos encontremos, siempre necesitaremos del otro para sentirnos parte de "algo" – Harry sabía que Draco tenía razón, pero aún así tenía miedo. Draco sintió su temor, soltó su rostro y lo abrazó con firmeza, Harry se dejó guiar hasta que escondió su rostro en el pecho del slytherin, sabía que si intentaba hacerlo desistir, solo gastaría su energía inútilmente, cuando a Draco se le metía una cosa en la cabeza, no descansaba hasta conseguirla... como buen slytherin  
  
Draco vio a Hermes quien observaba la escena en silencio, contemplando a los dos amantes, y sin el menor asomo de duda en su voz le preguntó: – ¿Que es lo que tengo que hacer...?  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Al fin!!! Al fin!!! Pensé que nunca podría terminarlo ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Espero que si. Lamento el tiempo de espera, pero con el regreso a clases, las tareas, el trabajo, etc., fue muy difícil terminarlo, pero para que vean que no soy mala lo hice más extenso de lo que planeaba. Como pudieron notarlo, la canción se titula "Devuélveme la vida", y es interpretada por una cantante que apenas inicia y su nombre es Erika, es estupenda esta canción y fue la que me dio la idea del título, tenía planeada la historia pero aún no el título, y estando en busca de él cuando tomé el CD, le dí vuelta ¡Y ahí estaba! El título perfecto para mi historia, es por eso que en este capítulo quise poner la letra, además de que queda muy bien con el capítulo. Bueno, me despido antes de que me despedacen, acuchillen, balaceen, me envien maldiciones imperdonables etc., etc., Pero por favor ¡¡Reviews!! 


	9. De cartas y decisiones

¡¡¡¿Qué onda?!!!  Ya ando de nuevo entre los vivos!!!!!!!!!   Por fin regresó mi inspiración, pero antes pasaremos a responder sus reviews.
    
    **MARIA-JONAN.- **Yo también estoy segura de eso, pero lamentablemente muchos no tenemos esa oportunidad. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el anterior capítulo, me había esforzado mucho para que quedara perfecto, y espero que este también te guste. Bye.

**Ali.-** Gracias por tanto halago, voy a terminar por creérmelo ^_^  Para mi también resulta muy atractiva la parte del más allá, creo que a muchos les inquieta ese tema, en lo particular adoro la mitología griega, me parece un mundo lleno de magia y a la vez tan parecido al nuestro, puesto que los Dioses no son seres perfecto, sino que tienen emociones como las nuestras, amor, odio, tristeza, etc.  Pues las felicito a ambas por sus traducciones, las historias son geniales y la traducción esta a su altura, me da mucho gusto que personas como ustedes se esfuercen en traer al español historias tan buenas, sobre todo para aquellos que no sabemos mucho ingles y que nos encanta el slash. La sorpresa ya me la llevé, renuncié y como por arte de magia la inspiración regresó, y si, será algo difícil continuar Por un Juego, pero se hará el intento. Nos vemos
    
    **Mish1**.- Gracias y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Nos vemos
    
    **Jack Dawson.-** Al parecer que te dejó impactado el cap anterior ^_^ , sobre Draco, le pasarán muchas cosas, eso te lo aseguro, entre ellas discusiones y uno que otro peligro. 
    
    **Rachel**.- Uups, creo que me tardé mucho en actualizar ¿cierto? Pero lo compensaré, lo prometo, ya que también yo adoro a esos dos.
    
    **Thomas.-** Creo que tendrás que soportar aún más tiempo, lamento la tardanza, aunque creo que para ser un regalo de cumpleaños lo retrasé mucho ^_^ Pero tu también ya deberías de actualizar, así que creo que estamos en las mismas. Espero y te guste este capítulo. Nos vemos
    
    **Amaly Malfoy.- ** Mmm, pues creo que la adieta aún sigue ^_^, esa escena fue en la que puse todo mi corazón, imaginarme una despedida de esa magnitud me hizo llorar, así que no te preocupes que no fuiste la única que lo hizo, gracias por todos los halagos #^_^# me sonrojo, si, Harry tenía que aprovechar el poco tiempo que tenía y no podía olvidar a sus mejores amigos en esos momentos. Tienes razón, Draco ama demasiado a Harry y hará todo lo que sea para poder estar con él. No es una idea absurda, ni mucho menos tonta, de hecho es muy buena idea, nunca he intentado un mpreng (embarazo masculino) he estado tentada en hacerlo, pero creo que aún no estoy lista para semejante trabajo, no estoy en contra de ello, también he leído fics sobre embarazos masculinos, unos han sido demasiado... difícil de digerir, por decirlo de una forma amable, pero otros han sido estupendos, creo que todo depende de la forma en que el/la autor/autora plasmen ese tipo de situaciones. Agradezco tu opinión, creeme que si me sintiera preparada para hacer un trabajo así, lo haría en esta historia, pero como dices, ya tengo planeado el final y eso no incluye un mpreng, por que solo alargaría más la historia, y esta historia esta por concluir en máximo cuatro o cinco capítulos más. Y no pienses que es una tontería, eres libre de pensar y decir lo que piensas, es una buena idea, y tal vez la tome en cuenta para otra historia, te agradezco tu interés y espero seguir recibiendo más reviwes e ideas tuyas. Nos vemos.

**Niky_chan**.- A mi también me gusta mucho esa canción, de hecho de ahí saqué el título del fic, y me pareció buena idea incluirla. Y si, como verás en este capítulo, Ron y Hermione se van a enterar de eso. Bye.
    
    **Luzy Snape.-**  Gracias, gracias, gracias, Dios, cuanto halago ^_^  voy a terminar por creérmelos todos, y entonces si tendremos un problema de ego inflado. Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado tanto, lamento la tardanza y el hecho de que ahora seas un alma en pena, pero en verdad no tuve ni tiempo ni inspiración para continuar la historia, pero aquí esta la continuación, espero que lo disfrutes. Nos vemos
    
    **Paola.-** Tienes razón, hay personas que solo leen, pero no son capaces de sentir lo que el autor/escritor en realidad quiere hacer sentir a través de su historia. He visto algunos de tus fics, creo que el útlimo que leí tuyo era uno en donde Harry y Draco se separan y luego vuelven a reencontrarse y Draco tienen un hijo, y Blaise esta con él, ahora no recuerdo el título, pero el niño me encantó, es tan tierno y manipulador, todo un Malfoy. Cuídate.
    
    **Goettia.-** Creo que se nota que te encantó el capítulo, a mi también me gusta mucho, de hecho es de mis favoritos, espero que hayas completado de kleenex. Las respuestas a esas preguntas las encontrarás en los siguientes capítulos ^_^  uuyyy que mala, y sobre la última y más importante pregunta, la respuesta es:        ¡No lo se!  Ahora mi inspiración ha regresado y espero actualizar pronto, pero no prometo nada, por si las dudas ten la anestesia cerca, no vaya a ser que la necesites. Nos vemos.
    
    **Snuffle's Girl**.- ¡¡¡No por favor, quiero seguir con vida!!! Si no de que forma voy a terminar esta historia? Draco no va a hacer más tonterías de las que ya hecho, de hecho no pueden catalogarse como tonterías las cosas que hace un buen slytherin. El nombre de la cantante es Erika Alcocer Luna, y el disco se llama Devuélveme la Vida  ^_^

**Sakura Snape.-** Tomaré en cuenta tu... consejo tan amigable ^_^U, Nos vemos

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Ahora si, lo que todos han estado esperando por tanto tiempo

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**CAPITULO OCHO**.- De cartas y decisiones

-¡¡¡Hermione espera!!!

-¡Date prisa Ron, no pienso detenerme!

-¡De eso ya me di cuenta, solo quiero que disminuyas la velocidad! – le gritó el pelirrojo tratando de darle alcance a su amiga.  Ambos se dirigían al Salón donde los profesores se reunían antes de clases, el día anterior se había cumplido el término en el que Draco estaría en San Mungo, así que ese día debía de estar devuelta al colegio, y Hermione quería ser la primera en ver a Draco y saber que estaba bien y sobre todo... quería saber si aún le guardaba rencor.  Por esa razón había, literalmente, tirado a Ron de su cama para que la acompañara a ver a su amigo, aunque en pensamientos de Ron era servirle de escudo contra las maldiciones que seguramente les lanzaría.

Habían ido directamente a la habitación de Draco, pero ahí nadie les abrió por más que tocaron, lo cual solo significaba una de dos cosas: o aún no llegaba, o ya estaba por dar clase, ésta última era por la que más se inclinaban, y como tenía una pequeña ramificación, la cual se dividía entre "Sala de Profesores" o "Aula de clases", optaron por la primera y hacia ese rumbo se dirigían.

En cuanto llegó a al entrada del Salón de Profesores, las puertas se abrieron por si mismas presintiendo la urgencia de Hermione y la poca amabilidad que tendría contra ellas si se oponían a su voluntad.  Hermione se detuvo en seco en cuanto vio dentro de la sala, ocasionando que Ron casi chocara contra ella

-¿Qué pasa Hermio...? – se detuvo cuando notó que le hablaba al aire.  Hermione había salido disparada hacia alguien que estaba hablando tranquilamente con Neville y la profesora McGonagall, por el cabello platinado supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba, aunque la visión de ese chico le duró poco, ya que su queridísima y, generalmente razonable amiga se había abalanzado como un bólido contra ese chico.

Draco no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando de pronto sintió el fuerte impacto de un cuerpo impactándose contra su espalda, lo que le obligó a tirar el te que degustaba tranquilamente, junto con la taza lo que ocasionó un tremendo alboroto

-¡Por Dios, profesora Granger! – susurró McGonagall notablemente sorprendida y ligeramente avergonzada

-¡Hermione! – gritó Neville. Y fue entonces que Draco comprendió, "el cuerpo" que se había impactado contra el suyo pertenecía a Hermione, estaba a punto de lanzar un comentario sarcástico cuando sintió que la tela de su espalda comenzaba a humedecerse

-Hermione... tranquila – Ron llegó hasta ella y la tomó entre sus brazos separándola del cuerpo de Malfoy – sshh... tranquila – Neville y la profesora comprendieron lo delicado de la situación, por lo que decidieron salir del Salón y dejar solos a los tres chicos.

Draco había preparado lo que les diría a Ron y Hermione en cuanto los viera, lo que incluía en su discurso una buena sarta de maldiciones y comentarios sarcásticos, así como un par de burlas y recriminaciones, pero al ver el estado en que estaba Hermione y la mirada de desolación mezclada con cierto temor que Ron le dirigía... todo su plan se vino abajo. Maldijo interiormente, eso era una de las cosas que tendría que "agradecer" a Harry: su debilidad por el sentimentalismo de esos dos.

El profesor de Defensa sostuvo la mirada al pelirrojo, en su mirada de plata no podía verse ninguna clase de sentimiento, era una mirada impenetrable, como la del antiguo Malfoy, el chico frío y orgulloso, aquel chico al que durante tanto tiempo Ron llegó a aborrecer. 

Draco notó la confusión de Ron, seguramente no entendía como pudo regresar con esa actitud cuando se había ido arrastrando los pies y con la mirada baja, sonrió interiormente, había logrado recuperar gran parte de su porte arrogante gracias a las visitas de la noche anterior, lo que le brindaba la seguridad que había perdido en ese año sin él, y eso, como era lógico, desconcertaba a sus amigos.  Decidió que podía divertirse un poco antes de comunicarles las noticias que les tenía.

-Nunca pensé que llorar por causas perdidas fuera uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos Granger – Hermione dejó de sollozar abruptamente, le había parecido escuchar un dejo de sarcasmo en la voz de Draco que había olvidado.  Ron abrió los ojos realmente sorprendido y confundido por la reacción del rubio, mientras Draco tenía en su rostro una media sonrisa socarrona y  Ron pudo vislumbrar en los ojos grises cierta burla que lo confundía aún más. Se suponía que Draco no había ido a San Mungo para descansar y regresar en mejores condiciones, pero no esperaba que le devolvieran a la estúpida alimaña de slytherin  

-¿Qué diablos...  

-¿Qué diablos me pasó Ronie? Sencillo... ustedes deberían de saberlo mejor que yo.  Me enviaron a San Mungo para descansar y pensar mejor las cosas, para... encontrar a mi otro yo... digamos que lo que encontré me gustó y no pienso perderlo bajo ningún pretexto – los ojos de Draco relampaguearon como si dentro de él se estuviera desatando una feroz tormenta.

-Pen... pensamos que... era bueno para ti... estar en San Mungo... que te ayudaría... no queríamos causarte... ningún mal... queríamos que... que... lo superaras – la voz de Hermione terminó por quebrarse, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Ron.  Draco suavizó su mirada, sin dejar se sonreír, los dos estaban demasiado alterados como para comprender el significado de sus palabras, pero en ese momento no tenía tiempo para explicaciones, tenía que dar clase, ya había descuidado mucho sus obligaciones para con Hogwarts, al menos debía de cumplir con esas obligaciones, eso era lo menos que le debía a Severus   

-No me malinterpretes Hermione... - comenzó Draco en un tono más suave de voz, pero no menos autoritario  

-¡Pues entonces explícanos, porque no entendemos nada! - lo interrumpió Ron elevando la voz con cada palabra.  Draco detuvo su vista en su amigo pelirrojo, tratando de calmarlo con la sola mirada como solía hacerlo un tiempo atrás  

-Si sigues gritando como histérico, no dudes en que la serpiente te comerá de un bocado comadreja – le dijo arrastrando con cinismo las palabras. Ron se detuvo en seco, sorprendido más por la advertencia que llevaban esas palabras que por el hecho de haberlo llamado comadreja – hablaremos después de clases, ahora tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y tengo que dejar listos varios asuntos. Con su permiso – y sin decir una sola palabra más o por los menos haberlos mirado por un segundo, salió de la sala de profesores, dejando a unos atónitos Ron y Hermione dentro.  

*

Draco caminaba rumbo a su primera clase, plenamente conciente del efecto que su actitud y palabras habían causado en Ron y Hermione, pero solo había sido un poco... vengativo, en cierta manera, gracias a la intervención de Hermione había podido ver a Harry y por consecuencia sucedió todo lo de la anoche anterior, incluyendo esa pequeña esperanza, pero aún no se los diría, primero tendrían que reponerse del shock que les causó.  Sonrió moviendo la cabeza en forma negativa, Dios, como había extrañado ese espíritu slytherin, era, revigorizante volver a sentir esa sensación de autodominio correr por sus venas, volver a tener la situación bajo control, su control, y eso en parte se lo debía a Harry, y porque no decirlo, a Hermes también. 

Al girar en una esquina, unos extraños ruidos llegaron a sus oídos, se detuvo tratando de distinguir de que se trataban, parecían extraños gemidos, no gemidos de placer, eso los conocía perfectamente como para saber cuando había una escena sexual cerca y mantenerse alejado si no se trataba de alguna escena suya; más bien, parecían gemidos de dolor y... ¿desesperación? no... más bien de... frustración.  Avanzó con lentitud, varita en mano, tal vez algunos chicos estuvieran en medio de un duelo y no quería recibir una maldición de piernas bailarinas.  Siguió caminando por donde creía que los sonidos se hacían más fuertes, hasta que llegó a un aula vacía, se acercó con extremo cuidado de no hacer algún ruido que llamara la atención y pegó su oído a la puerta tratando de escuchar mejor y reconocer las voces.  

-Tan idiota... como siempre Bones  

-Oh... mira quien lo dice... el burro... hablando de orejas  

-No me hables... en ese tono idiota  

-No tanto como tu Morag ¡_Stupefly_!

-¡_Protego_! 

-Estúpida serpiente ¡_Expelliarmo_!  

-¿Eso es... lo mejor... que puedes hacer? Te creía mejor que eso 

-Solo fanfarroneas... al menos así lo dice... la sangre de tu boca  

-"¿Sangre?" - pensó Draco comenzando a alarmarse. Decidido, empuñó su varita para listo para cualquier cosa.  Hizo la puerta a un lado de un movimiento brusco, encontrándose con los chicos casi frente a frente listos para lanzar el siguiente hechizo, no lo pensó dos veces y lanzó un hechizo de desarme, lanzando a ambos chicos a extremos opuestos del aula –  ¡¿Acaso están locos?! ¡¡Un duelo a esta hora!! ¡Ni siquiera son lo suficientemente inteligentes como para batirse a una hora más conveniente! ¡Y mucho menos en un aula donde la mayoría de los profesores pasan! ¡¡¿En qué demonios estaban pensando?!! ¡No, no me lo digan! ¡Estaban pensando en hacer suplicar al otro hasta que la garganta se les rompiese! ¡¿Cierto?! 

Los chicos aún estaban tan confundidos por la abrupta interrupción de su profesor que no prestaron mucha atención a lo que les gritaba, ni mucho menos tuvieron la osadía de intentar defenderse, la imponente figura de su profesor los mantenía en silencio. Draco pareció notar eso, así que hizo una pausa para poder tener la completa atención de esos dos, al mismo tiempo que él se relajaba. Un pensamiento que ya había tenido con anterioridad le hizo sonreír interiormente, Bones y Morag se parecían tanto a él y a Harry a esa edad, buscando superar al otro en cualquier cosa y siempre metiéndose en problemas estúpidos, cometiendo fanfarronadas idiotas, prácticamente se odiaban a muerte, tal y como él había odiado a Harry, aunque después de ese año se dio cuenta de que realmente lo que sentía por Harry no era precisamente odio... Una idea algo torcida comenzó a desarrollarse en su mente, ¿Acaso ellos...? bien, si era así solo había una forma de averiguarlo 

-Los dos están castigados – les dijo Draco en un tono de voz suave, casi sedoso, pero tan frío que les heló la sangre a ambos chicos, quienes no hicieron ningún movimiento u objeción que enfureciera aún más a su profesor de Defensa – cumplirán el castigo en la siguiente clase 

-Pe... pero...profesor... tengo clase de Transformaciones  

-Y... y yo de pociones – tartamudearon Andre Morag y David Bones

-¿Acaso les pregunté que clase tenían? – negaron rápidamente – en ese caso pasaré por ambos y les diré en que consiste su castigo – Draco dio media vuelta de forma elegante, saliendo del aula y dejando a los chicos solos 

-Al menos no nos quitó puntos – murmuró Andrew

-¡¡Y 30 puntos menos para cada uno!! - se escuchó la voz de Draco desde los pasillos 

-Genial – murmuró con desgano David

************** 

-¿Qué crees que haya significado esa actitud? - le preguntó Ron a Hermione a la vez que intentaba que su estomago respondiera a los estímulos visuales que había en su plato, sin obtener mucho éxito 

-Sinceramente no lo se – Hermione le dio un trago a su jugo de calabaza, esperando que con eso su apetito despertará... aunque no lo hizo.   

-Es extraño – comenzó Ron – quiero decir, se fue hecho un desastre, todo este tiempo desde que Harry murió, él había sido un desastre, su carácter de ser altanero y orgulloso pasó a ser un manojo de desperdicios – Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada – ¡Tienes que aceptarlo Hermione! No tenía ningún control sobre sus emociones... pasaba fácilmente de un estado de calma relativa para hundirse en una depresión y luego pasaba a la furia, como lo fue en los últimos días.  Intentamos por todos los medios sacarlo de ese trance, pero todo fue inútil.  En cambio, se va por cinco días a San Mungo y regresa al Draco Malfoy de antes, el que era cuando Harry aún vivía ¿Qué pasó para que eso cambiara... en tan poco tiempo? 

Hermione se tomó su tiempo para responder, si bien en ese momento ya se encontraba más calmada y pensaba de alguna manera que podría catalogarse como fríamente, aún se sentía avergonzada por la escena de hace unos minutos, pero Ron tenía razón en decir que la actitud de Draco era desconcertante, y debía de pensar en ello con la mayor claridad posible.

-¿Qué pudo haber pasado en San Mungo para que Draco regresara así? – susurró con lentitud

-Tal vez un lavado de cerebro – sugirió el pelirrojo lo que le hizo recibir una mirada de reproche 

-Sabes que ese tipo de hechizos están prohibidos – guardó silencio por unos segundos – no, debió de haber sido otra cosa 

-¿Cómo que?  Dime simplemente una cosa o persona que haga que Draco Malfoy reaccione de esa manera, que pudiera haberlo sacado del estado depresivo en que se encontraba. No se a ti, pero a mi lo único que se me ocurre es que fue o un hechizo de lavado de cerebro o Draco se volvió completamente loco al no poder ver a Harry. 

_Ese era el punto.  _

-¿Y si llegó a verlo? - preguntó Hermione, a la vez que sus ojos observaban con detenimiento el liquido de su copa, como si de ella pudieran emanar las respuestas que necesitaba

-Hermione, lo sabes tan bien como yo, Harry esta muerto, y los muertos no regresan 

-Lo se, lo se, Ron, pero ¿y... si de alguna manera... pudo verlo? 

-¿Estas insinuando que pudo hacer el Altar?  Y encima de eso... ¿Funcionó?– ella asintió – no, no lo creo, simplemente en San Mungo hay normas, tu misma lo has dicho, y por más posición social o dinero que tenga Draco, no creo que haya podido sobornar a todo el hospital para que le permitiera hacer alguna locura como lo es el Altar.  

Y sin siquiera pensarlo Ron seguía acercándose al punto 

-Tal vez no a alguien de San Mungo, tal vez a otra persona  

-¿De qué le serviría sobornar a otra persona si él iba a estar en San Mungo y no podría estar en la elaboración del Altar? 

-¿Y si nunca fue a San Mungo?  ¿Y si nos engañó? ¿Y si hizo el Altar? ¿Y si pudo... 

-Hermione detente, me estas confundiendo más – Ron movió su cabeza de lado a lado como si ese movimiento despejará su mente de tantas preguntas – empecemos de nuevo ¿Quieres? El hecho es: que Draco regresó cambiado de... su descanso, y tu y yo sabemos que la única persona que puede producir ese cambio en Draco es... 

-Harry – completó ella 

-De acuerdo – concedió él – si de alguna manera... él obtuvo ayuda de alguien... para hacer ese dichoso Altar, y encima de eso pudo... 

-Ver a Harry – Ron movió la cabeza en una forma que reflejaba su incredibilidad 

-Pero no puede ser, eso es imposible.  Además ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Con ayuda de quién? - Hermione dirigió su mirada hacia la silla central de la mesa de profesores... estaba vacía 

-Creo que ya tengo la respuesta a el ¿Quién? 

************

-Con su permiso profesora – la voz de Draco la hizo volverse asustada

-¿Sucede algo profesor? – le preguntó Hermione, mirándolo con perspicacia

Todos los alumnos de quinto año de gryffindor, que estaban en la clase de pociones se giraron para ver a su profesor de Defensa de pie en la entrada del aula, algunos abrieron más sus ojos en señal de sorpresa, había... algo... diferente en el profesor Malfoy que no concordaba con la imagen que tenían de él... parecía una persona más... arrogante... con un mayor porte y seguridad. Junto a él había un chico, David Morag de slytherin, al notarlo, en seguida las miradas de curiosidad y sorpresa se transformaron en toda clase de miradas "amigables" hacia el slytherin. David simplemente los ignor

-¿Podría permitirme a Andrew Bones? Tiene un castigo que cumplir junto al señor Morag

-¿Qué clase de castigo? – Hermione miró con suspicacia a Draco, si era verdad lo que ella y Ron habían hablado y Draco había vuelto a ser el de antes, no estaba del todo segura que los castigados no sufrieran algún tipo de... inconveniente preparado por el slytherin

-Sencillo.  Solo le ayudarán al profesor Longbotton a transportar y replantar mandrágoras – Draco sonrió con inocencia ante la reacción de los castigados, David tenía una graciosa cara de asco, con los ojos abiertos con una mezcla de miedo y repugnancia, mientras Andrew instintivamente se llevó las manos a los oídos, cubriéndolos de tal forma que ningún sonido penetrara en ellos – Oh si... una treintena creo, o más, no estoy seguro, el caso es que el profesor Longbotton necesita ayuda para traerlas del invernadero 5 al 3 y luego replantar cada una de ellas para tenerlas listas para la clase de segundo – Draco se divirtió infinitamente con la reacción que sus palabras causaron, no solo en Andrew y David, sino también en Hermione, que lo veía como si se tratara de un troll, sin siquiera saber que decir ante la actitud de su amigo – y en vista de que no se opone profesora: señor Bones, acompáñeme – Andrew se levantó de su lugar, tomó sus cosas y con resignación salió tras su profesor que para ese entonces ya se había perdido de la vista de una boquiabierta Hermione.

***************

Draco se dirigía con paso arrogante hacia el invernadero 5, detrás de él iba un cabizbajo Andrew y un altanero David que trataban por todos los medios salvaguardar su dignidad y ocultar su desgano hacia el castigo que se les había impuesto. Cuando llegaron, Draco tocó un par de veces hasta que un Neville cubierto de tierra salió a su encuentro

-Profesor Longbotton, aquí le traigo a los ayudantes que le prometí - Neville observó primero a Draco y luego a los dos chicos detrás de él: Morag y Bones, los nuevos Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, si hablábamos de rivalidades, esos dos se asemejaban mucho a los anteriormente mencionados. Neville no comprendía muy bien el porque Draco le había insistido en que su castigo lo cumplieran estando juntos, eso solo podría acarrear un cataclismo, pero si era cierto lo que Ron le había dicho hace un par de horas sobre el retorno del antiguo Draco, bueno, si era así, en la mentalidad algo retorcida del slytherin bien podría estarse cociendo alguna artimaña que incluía a esos dos. En fin, no quería buscarse problemas con "este" Draco.

-Los estaba esperando, pasen - les dijo en tono amable.  Los dos chicos entraron tratando de ignorarse el uno al otro. En el rostro de Draco se formó una media sonrisa. Un cosquilleo en su cuello le hizo saber que Neville le estaba observando, encaró al profesor de herbología mirando directamente a esos ojos bondadosos, en ellos pudo ver que había cierto temor... recelo.  Recordaba bien que durante su época de estudiante la mayoría de sus maldades iban dirigidas a ese chico rechoncho, y si Ron, como podría asegurar, había corrido hacia Neville para "comunicarle" su cambio, podría comprender muy bien su recelo.  Sonrió de forma genuina, lo que provocó que los músculos alrededor del cuello de Longbotton se relajaran notablemente, lo que ocasionó que Draco sonriera de forma más amplia

-Tranquilízate Neville, no pienso raptar a Trevor y dárselo de comer a la primera manticora que vea - le dijo en tono divertido

-Pero podrías darle a beber una poción para encoger y ponerlo en algún plato a la hora de la comida - le replicó, lo que provocó que Draco hiciera ademán de pensar en la "propuesta" - ¡Draco! - le llamó ofendido

-Esta bien, no lo haré, pero no puedes negar que sería un espectáculo... innovador - los estallaron en carcajadas. Neville paró de reír unos segundos después, observando la risa de Draco ¿hacía cuánto tiempo que no escuchaba reír así? Sin duda la respuesta a esa pregunta era: Desde que Harry murió.  Desde que habían iniciado su relación, el cambio de la actitud de Draco hacia él fue palpable, ya no se metía con él ni lo insultaba, o al menos no de forma hiriente y solo por alguna broma, tampoco se le podía pedir a Draco que dejara de ser slytherin y encima dejar de ser el Malfoy que era, y sabía perfectamente que eso se debía a la influencia de Harry, y aunque nunca se consideraran verdaderos amigos como en el caso de Ron y Hermione, al menos podía contarse entre las pocas personas en que Draco Malfoy confiaría en caso de emergencia

-¿Te encuentras bien? - le preguntó Neville cuando Draco dejó de reír.  El slytherin lo observó por unos momentos antes de responder

-He estado mejor, y espero estarlo dentro de un tiempo - Neville sopesó todas las posibles verdades dentro de esa simple respuesta. Y aunque no conociera a Draco Malfoy como podrían conocerlo Hermione o Ron, al menos sabía cuando Draco tenía un plan entre manos y solo usaba indirectas para hacérselos saber

-Deseo que ese tiempo llegue pronto, porque así volverás a sonreír como antes ¿cierto? - le preguntó esperando que Draco entendiera la indirecta sobre su estado de ánimo cuando estaba Harry entre los vivos

-Cierto - Draco asintió con seguridad

-Bien - Neville notó que con esa respuesta Draco daba por terminado ese tema, así que decidió no preguntar más al respecto - Así que Bones y Morag ¿Pensaste en la grandísima posibilidad de que hagan estallar el invernadero por el simple hecho de estar a menos de diez metros alejados del otro? - Draco sonrió de forma autosuficiente

-Si, lo pensé, pero también pensé en que esos dos me recuerdan a mi y a Harry cuando estudiábamos

-Si, también yo lo pens

-¿Entonces recordarás en que culminó nuestra rivalidad? - el profesor de Herbología tardó varios segundos en saber a lo que se refería Draco, cuando comprendió, se puso pálido y sus ojos se agrandaron más de lo normal

-¿No estarás... pensando que... ellos? - Draco asintió sonriendo de forma maligna, conociendo el impacto que ese simple gesto ocasionaría.

-¡No!

-Oh si...

-Pe... pe... pero

-Este castigo, junto con cierto... efecto... es solo para averiguar si tengo razón o no, te aseguró que no habrá algún daño irreversible

-¿Irreversible? Pero... pero... ¡¡Puedes ocasionar una hecatombe!!

-Solo una pequeña complicación

-¿Pequeña... complicación? - Longbotton se llevo la mano al cabello en un signo de miedo y desesperación

-No te preocupes tanto Neville, no morirán, y si lo hacen... bueno, ya no tendremos que soportar sus riñas - Y con eso, Draco se fue sonriendo a sus anchas. Neville se sorprendió a si mismo dividido entre tratando de sonreír ante el cinismo de Draco o definitivamente correr y sacar a esos dos chicos antes de que destruyeran el invernadero, pero solo movió la cabeza negando todos ese pensamientos que de pronto le asaltaban, y entró al invernadero antes que alguno de esos chicos le cortaran la cabeza a alguna de sus preciadas mandrágoras.

****************

-¿Y dices que se llevó también a Morag? - Hermione asintió, a la vez que aceleraba el paso para llegar a su habitación, el día había sido sumamente pesado y necesitaba descansar y sopesar todo lo ocurrido.

-Si, pero su actitud fue lo que me desconcertó, era... como si estuviera tramando algo

-¿Una mala pasada? - preguntó Ron

-Algo por el estilo, no estoy muy segura, todo esto es demasiado desconcertante

-¿Y lo dices tu? ¿La que pudo descifrar el acertijo de Snape en primer año? ¿La experta en ese tipo de cosas?

-Ron estas hablando como si Draco fuera un acertijo o algo as

-¿Y no lo es? ¿Podría ser un gran enigma para la humanidad saber que piensa en estos momentos?

-Antes no era así - murmuró la chica

-Si te refieres al tiempo en que Harry estaba... bueno... vivo... tienes razón 

-A eso me refiero, cuando Harry aún estaba con nosotros, era el único que podía decir que era lo que pasaba por la mente de Draco, nosotros solo nos limitábamos a creerle, y... cuando sucedió lo de Harry, bueno, Draco fue como un libro abierto para nosotros

-Un libro abierto empapado por tantas lagrimas querrás decir

-Pero de alguna forma, él llegó a confiar en nosotros, y con lo del Altar... bueno, no estuvimos ahí para él y... perdimos esa confianza - Ron se detuvo en seco, permaneciendo inmóvil por unos segundos - ¿Sucede algo? - le preguntó Hermione, el pelirrojo la miró detenidamente con una expresión entre miedo y asombro

-¿Crees... que Draco... ya no nos quiera a su lado? - la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la chica, quien abrió y cerró la boca varias veces hasta que optó por bajar la vista al piso

-No... lo se - Ron palideció ante esa respuesta, sintió como la fuerza se le escapaba, teniendo que apoyar su mano en uno de los muros para conservar el equilibrio.

-No por favor - susurró él.  Hermione lo miró extrañada, ¿Porque actuaba de esa manera, cuando siempre se quejaba de que Draco era insoportable?

-¿Ron, que sucede? - Hermione puso su mano sobre el hombro de Ron y notó con preocupación que temblaba ligeramente - ¿Te sientes bien?

-No Hermione... le fallé - Hermione tuvo que acercarse un poco más para poder escuchar el bajo tono de Ron

-¿Qué quieres decir?  ¿A quién le fallaste? - el pelirrojo se llevó una mano hacia su cabello llameante, apartándose el flequillo que le nublaba la vista, Hermione pudo ver que sus ojos estaban empañados - ¿Ron? - insisti

-Le fallé Herm... le fallé a Harry - escuchar el nombre de quien fuera su amigo en un tono tan lleno de tristeza por parte de Ron, le hizo sentir un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar correctamente

-¿Porque... le... fallaste? - le preguntó con voz entrecortada

-Yo... le había prometido... que...

-¿Qué Ron?

-Que siempre estaría para ti... y para Draco... y le fallé... ¡¡Le fallé Hermione!! No... no he estado para él... él ha estado sufriendo... ¡¡¿y qué hago yo?!! Ponerme a gritarle como un histérico... diciéndole que debía de dejar en paz ese tonto asunto del Altar... solo porque... porque tengo miedo... miedo de que todo haya sido un fiasco, porque no tengo el suficiente valor para tratar de...

-De hacer un imposible - lo interrumpió ella - Eso es prácticamente imposible Ron, no puedes ver a alguien que ya esta...

-¡No lo digas! - Hermione se asustó por le repentino grito - no lo digas por favor... - Ron se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza tratando de calmarse - hay veces - comenzó con una voz más calmada - que ni siquiera soporto la idea de que Harry... bueno... ya se que debería de haberme resignado, pero es tan... difícil... él fue un gran amigo... casi era mi hermano... tal vez fue más hermano de lo que fue Percy o algún otro... y el que él ya no este aquí... planeando alguna aventura, o simplemente riéndonos por una broma de Fred y George, o sonriendo como solía hacerlo cuando Draco se ponía en su plan de Malfoy... es... demasiado duro... y tal vez sea más duro para Draco, porque se amaban... y tal vez eso sea más doloroso, no puedo saberlo, pero si se que por lo menos debe de extrañarlo lo mismo que yo, y por lo tanto debe de estar sufriendo, y yo... solo estoy empeorando su sufrimiento

-Ambos lo empeoramos - aceptó ella

Permanecieron en silencio en medio del pasillo por el que habían estado caminando, no pensaban en nada que no fuera el dolor que les causaba el haber perdido a un gran amigo y el estar próximos a perder a otro, era doloroso ser conciente de que en un momento tu mundo puede cambiar, el que en un instante ríes junto a tus seres queridos por hacer planes a futuro y al otro, estas llorando la perdida de uno, y por más que lo intentes, por más que trates y te empeñes en seguir adelante, en continuar con la vida que tienes... el dolor permanece ahí, oculto, esperando algún momento de vulnerabilidad para hacerte sentir lo que en verdad es sufrir, lo que en verdad es el dolor y... lo que en verdad es sentirse en el fondo de un abismo... 

-Profesor Weasley, Profesora Granger - la voz de la profesora McGonagall los sacó de sus pensamientos

-Di... diga profesora - tartamudeó Hermione, la profesora los observó sin notar aparentemente el estado en que se encontraban los chicos, y si lo notó, Minerva no hizo el menos signo de para hacérselos saber, sabía por lo que estaban pasando y no quería empeorar el estado en que se encontraban esos chicos inmiscuyéndose en algo ajeno a su persona... tan jóvenes y tener que sufrir tanto...

-El profesor Snape les manda llamar

-En seguida vamos, gracias - le dijo Hermione con un intento de sonrisa, ya que se encontraba en mejor estado que Ron, la profesora McGonagall se alejó dejando solos a los chicos - vamos Ron - Ron la siguió más por inercia que por ser conciente de ello.  Caminaron por los diversos pasillos del castillo, hasta que finalmente llegaron hasta el despacho del Director, Hermione respiró profundamente tratando de mantener sus emociones bajo control, miró de reojo a Ron quien parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos, suspiró, tendría que ser la fuerte esta vez.  Tocó, fueron tres golpes suaves, pero suficientemente fuertes como para acallar cualquier conversación que hubiera dentro y notarán su presencia

-Pase - vino la sombría voz de dentro.  Ambos entraron encontrándose primero con los ojos negros y fríos de su Director, Granger notó que también había otra persona ahí dentro. Draco estaba de pie al junto a la ventana que daba a los jardines del castillo, con la vista perdida hacia el horizonte, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y dándoles la espalda

-"¿Ya lo habremos perdido?" - se preguntó vagamente la chica

-Tomen asiento - les dijo Severus, Hermione y Ron así lo hicieron - bien, se preguntarán el motivo de su llamado - ninguno hizo además de responder a eso, ya que era más afirmación que pregunta, así que aguardaron en silencio - creo conveniente, Draco, que antes de decirles el motivo el que están aquí, se les comuniquen los hechos recientes ¿No lo crees así? 

-Si crees que es lo más conveniente, adelante - le respondió el rubio sin dejar de mirar al horizonte

-Bien, obviamente recordarán la... obsesión del profesor Malfoy por hacer un Altar de Muertos para poder ver a Potter, lo que ocasionó un par de discusiones entre ustedes, lo que culminó finalmente, entre otras cosas que no vale la pena mencionar, en que Draco logró... su cometido - Severus sonrió con cierta satisfacción diabólica al ver las caras de sorpresa de sus ex alumnos, Weasley parecía que estuviera a punto de vomitar babosas y Granger parecía como si le acabaran de comunicar que había reprobado un examen.  Perfecto

-¿Qu... quiere... decir que... - Hermione fue interrumpida por otra voz

-Vi a Harry - Draco se había acercado hasta estar al lado de Severus.  Ron y Hermione lo vieron fijamente, ambos tratando de saber si solo se trataba de una broma o...

-Imposible - murmuró la chica

-¿Cómo? - escupió Ron

-Vi a Harry - repitió Draco con la misma seguridad que hace unos momentos - no solo lo vi, hablé con él... estuve con él

-Estas loco - declaró Ron - no, no puede ser... tu estabas en San Mungo ¿Como pudiste?

-Simple: Nunca estuve en San Mungo - declaró Draco

Ron y Hermione se miraron entre ellos, comunicándose sin palabras, de pronto todo lo hablado en el desayuno comenzaba a tomar forma: Draco nunca había estado en San Mungo, y si había alguien que lo apoyó en todo eso: Severus Snape, pero entonces... ¿Todo era cierto? ¿Acaso Harry...?

-¡Mentira! - la voz de Hermione había subido de volumen lo que sorprendió a todos los hombres, ya que generalmente Hermione hablaba en un tono claro sin llegar a ser ofensivo o algo por el estilo - ¡¡¿Porque te empeñas en hacernos sufrir de esta manera?!! ¡¡¿Acaso no ves que nosotros también sufrimos con todo esto?!! ¡¡¿No ves que lo extrañamos tanto o más que tu?!! ¡¡¡Entiéndelo!!!  ¡¡Harry esta muerto!! ¡¡¡MUERTO!!! - Hermione ahora estaba de pie, temblando mientras que por su fino rostro corrían lagrimas de forma salvaje.  Esta vez Ron no hizo el intento por calmarla, aún permanecía sumido en sus pensamientos y parecía estar ajeno a la situación.

-Se perfectamente que esta muerto Hermione - le dijo Draco con ese tono frío y sedoso a la vez - por eso use un Altar de Muertos para verlo, creo que el nombre en si, especifica el hecho de que esta muerto, y tan seguro estoy de que Harry no esta vivo porque murió en mis brazos, pero eso no quiere decir que este loco, porque lo vi, porque estuve con él, pude hablarle y tocarle...

-¡¡Mientes, mientes!! - volvió a gritar ella moviendo con vigor su cabeza de un lado a otro, negando todo lo que escuchaba- ¡Si en verdad eso funcionó, solo podías estar con el alma, y no con el cuerpo! ¡Todo eso es un producto de tu imaginación! ¡De tu desesperación por estar con él! ¡De esa obsesión tuya! ¡De...

-¡¡BASTA!! - rugió el Director, provocando que Hermione callara abruptamente - no estamos aquí para discutir la salud mental del señor Malfoy –  Severus se levantó de su asiento, adquiriendo el efecto imponente que su persona requería para mantener todo bajo control, Hermione se sentó aún temblando por el tumulto de emociones que se agolpaban en ella –  los mandé llamar para dos cosas en especifico, Draco – el aludido sacó de entre su túnica un par de pergaminos perfectamente doblados, colocándolos sobre el escritorio, uno frente a Hermione y otro frente a Ron.  El pelirrojo vio a Draco con confusión

-Son para ustedes –  respondió a la pregunta silenciosa de su amigo.

Hermione extendió su mano con temor, tomó el pergamino y lo desató, extendiéndolo para verlo mejor, enseguida una graciosa caligrafía le dio la bienvenida, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas nuevamente. Reconocía esa letra, tantas veces la había visto, que le sería imposible olvidarla.  Buscó con desesperación la mirada de Ron tratando de encontrar apoyo en ella, pero lo vio en un estado similar al suyo. Esto debía de ser una broma, no podía ser cierto, Draco los estaba torturando por su maldito orgullo herido de slytherin. No podía ser cierto lo que sus ojos veían. Cerró los ojos tratando de controlarse, deseando que al abrirlos lo que tenía entre sus manos se hubiera evaporado, que no existiera, pero sin embargo, ahí estaba ese pergamino, esperando ser leído por ella. Reprimiendo sus sollozos y deseos de salir huyendo del lugar, comenzó a leer la carta

_Querida Hermione:_

Se perfectamente que tal vez te estés preguntando si esto es una broma de muy mal gusto, pero antes de que rompas este pergamino, o lo arrojes directamente al rostro de Draco, déjame decirte que no es así.  El que te escribe estas líneas es tu amigo, aquel al que viste por primera vez en el expreso de Hogwarts mientras ayudabas a Neville a buscar a Trevor, aquel que cada noche te rogaba junto a Ron que nos permitieras copiar tu tarea y que al final, por más que te rogáramos, siempre decías lo mismo: "No, sino de que forma van a aprender" y pasabas el resto de la noche supervisando que hiciéramos la tarea sin copiarnos.

_Si, recuerdo todo eso y mucho más.  Tantas cosas que pasamos juntos, tantas aventuras y desventuras, tantos peligros y tantas ilusiones y tristezas... tanto...  toda una  vida juntos, apoyándonos sin importar si la consecuencia de nuestros actos sería una llamada de atención de la profesora McGonagall, o peor aún, un sermón tuyo. Estuvieron conmigo en cada momento, sin importarles arriesgar la vida, o peor aún para ti, dejando de lado el hecho de que podrían expulsarte... tantas cosas... tantos sentimientos..._

_Todos esos recuerdos aún me acompañan, cada uno guardado en mi corazón, nunca, nada ni nadie me hará olvidarlos, porque son lo más preciado que tengo, porque nunca supe que era sentirse parte de una familia hasta que llegue a Hogwarts y los conocí, y no me importa contra cuantos Dioses tenga que oponerme, nunca permitiré que me arrebaten lo único valioso que he tenido, por que ustedes no solo son mis amigos, son mi familia..._

_Son la luz que vino a iluminar mi oscuridad ¿Recuerdas?_

_Si...  yo se que lo recuerdas, lo recuerdas tanto que ha llegado a causarte dolor, un profundo dolor. Se que te culpas por no haber estado ahí para evitar mi muerte, pero eso es algo en que ni tu ni nadie  habrían podido evitar... estoy muerto... duele decirlo y más duele el aceptarlo, pero es la verdad, y no hay nada que se pueda hacer para cambiarlo._

_Desde donde estoy se me permite verlos, y he visto su dolor y sufrimiento, créeme, si estuviera en mis manos haría todo lo posible porque no sufrieran, hay__ cosas que ningún ser humano puede saber, y unas de ellas es el destino que rige nuestra vida,__ pero e__l destino es algo que no podemos evitar, nacemos para vivir algo, pero al final, todo tiene que terminar... mi vida tuvo que terminar en aquel momento, y las de ustedes aún continua, no importa lo que diga Draco, esto es así, nacemos, vivimos, y luego morimos, siempre ha sido así y no hay manera de cambiarlo. _

_Pero tu aún estas viva, y tienes que seguir, deja el pasado atrás, no empañes el brillo de tu presente con algo que ya ocurrió y de lo que no tenías control para cambiar ¿o acaso crees que me gusta ver tu tristeza? __lo que en verdad me gustaría es que jamás me olvides, jamás olvides aquel chico al que le gustaba jugar al héroe, al que le gustaba hacer bromas y odiaba la clase de Adivinación, recuérdame así y recuerda que sin importar lo que suceda yo estaré siempre contigo, aunque lo dudes, aunque no me veas, aunque no exista el testimonio en un libro de que a un muerto se le haya permitido volver por una noche, yo siempre estaré a tu lado y al de Ron._

_Si hubiera tenido una hermana, créeme que nunca la hubiera querido como te quiero a ti. Cuídate y cuida de Ron y Draco._

_Con amor,_

_Harry_

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza en un intento desesperado por calmar a su corazón que golpeaba con crueldad contra su pecho, mordió su labio inferior que había comenzado a temblar, su corazón le dolía, su alma le dolía, las lagrimas no querían dejar de salir. Se llevó una mano hacia sus labios, cubriéndolos y ahogando un grito de dolor.

Era _él._

Su letra, las palabras... su firma... todo le pertenecía...

Era su mejor amigo quien le hablaba a través de ese pergamino

Pero...

No podía ser...

Y si no era cierto...

Entonces, porque tanto dolor...

-¡¡¡NO ES VERDAD!!!  – grito con fuerza, poniéndose de pie.  Su cuerpo temblaba con fuerza, y sus lagrimas dejaban surcos en su bello rostro. Su mano derecha apretaba con fuerza el pergamino – ¡¡¡Todo esto es una cruel mentira!!! ¡¡¡Nada de esto puede ser cierto!!! ¡¡¡¿¿Porqué te empeñas en hacernos sufrir??!!!  ¡¡¿¿Qué te hemos hechos para hacernos esto??!!  ¡¡¡Porque, porque!!!!  ¡¡¡Entiéndelo de una vez, Harry esta muerto!!! ¡¡¡Y no eres el único que sufre por eso!!! ¡¡¡Pero pareces regocijarte con nuestro dolor!!!  ¡¡¡Eres un maldito sádico que disfruta vernos sufrir!!!

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, y cegada por el dolor se arrojó contra Draco dispuesta a desgarrarlo, a hacerlo sentir el mismo dolor que ella sentía, hacerlo gritar hasta desgarrarse. Draco no hizo el menor intento por alejar a Hermione de él, le permitió golpearlo, le permitió descargar su furia y dolor que guardaba en su alma contra él.  

-¡¡¡Maldito, maldito!!! – gritaba una y otra vez, mientras sus puños cerrados golpeaban el pecho del rubio. Draco era mucho más alto que ella, pero no le importó, le golpeó el pecho e intento arañarle el rostro y brazos, estaba fuera de si y nadie hacía nada por intentar calmarla, nadie... excepto...

Una fuerza mayor a ella, la hizo girarse de manera brusca y dejar de golpear a Draco, para luego sentir un intenso dolor en su mejilla izquierda.  Instintivamente se llevó su mano hacia esa zona que comenzaba a enrojecer, buscó con rapidez lo que ocasionó el dolor, para encontrase con la mirada azul de Ron quien la miraba con una luz de dolor oculto que brillaba en sus ojos.

Y entonces lo entendió:   Ron la había abofeteado

Ron la tomó por los hombros con fuerza, obligándola a verlo a los ojos, ver su dolor, un sufrir tan intenso como el suyo, que con solo verlo le desgarraba el alma 

-Tienes que controlarle – le dijo con voz ligeramente temblorosa, pero con determinación – sabes tan bien como yo que esa carta era de Harry, era su letra y su forma de expresarse, el pergamino estaba impregnado de su esencia, lo sabes perfectamente, así que deja de negártelo a ti misma – Hermione comenzó a sollozar nuevamente, pero esta vez con docilidad, permitiéndole a Ron apoyarla contra su pecho y abrazarla con delicadeza

-Es que... duele... duele... mucho – solloz

-Lo se... lo se... también me duele – le susurró a la vez que acariciaba su largo cabello.  Ron desvió sus ojos hacia Draco que le miraba con ligera sorpresa en los ojos de plata. Rápidamente Draco recobró su porte altivo, mirando a Ron como si lo retara a poner en duda todo lo que había dicho y hecho.

Severus permaneció inmóvil y aparentando estar totalmente ajeno a lo que sucedía con sus ex alumnos, prefería permanecer como un simple espectador, analizando las reacciones de cada uno.  Había observado que Draco había permanecido impasible, con la sangre fría como cuando planeaba un ataque contra mortifagos, teniendo bajo control todas sus emociones. Sin duda la "visita" de Potter había traído de vuelta al Draco Malfoy del que estaba orgulloso, si, sin duda este Draco era el último de los Malfoy, pero tampoco había duda de que era el mejor.  Observó a Weasley y a Granger, ambos habían reaccionado de una forma muy diferente a lo que había predicho.  Weasley estaba conservando la sangre fría que normalmente caracterizaba a Granger, y ésta, estaba actuando como toda una Weasley. Si, muy diferentes reacciones, pero aún así, aún faltaba lo peor para ellos.

-Draco – lo llamó – estoy seguro de que a los profesores les gustará saber el motivo por el que fueron llamados – Draco asintió sin dejar de ver a Ron, éste miro de forma interrogante de Draco, deseando que no fuera otra noticia de semejante magnitud a la de hace unos momentos.

-La noche que vi a Harry – comenzó con voz neutra, esperando ver alguna reacción de parte de Hermione y Ron, pero ella seguía abrazada al pelirrojo, y él permanecía expectante – también vi a otra persona, mejor dicho, a otro ser, su nombre es Hermes, uno de los doce Dioses del Olimpo, guía de las almas. Esa noche, era tanta mi desesperación por tener que separarme de Harry que me negué a dejarlo ir, al contrario de recibir un castigo, me transfirió del saber de que había una oportunidad de traer de vuelta a Harry – se quedó en silencio esperando a que ambos sopesaran lo que acababa de decir.  Hermione  se giró sin desprenderse del abrazo de Ron, sus ojos denotaban sorpresa e incredibilidad, mientras Ron solo lo veía con ligera sorpresa

-Pero... eso es...

-Imposible – Draco interrumpió a Hermione – no, no lo es, puesto que un Dios me confirió el saber que no es un imposible. Es posible regresarle la vida a Harry, si logro convencer al Dios Hades.

-Pero para eso tendría que ir al Inframundo – continuó Hermione con voz temblorosa y los ojos empañados – es peligroso y... y podrías morir... y tal vez no regresar... y si...

-Entiéndelo de una vez Hermione, haré lo que sea por estar con Harry – le siseó 

-¡¡¡No puedes hacerlo!!! ¡¡¡Es peligroso!!!  ¡¡¡Podrías no regresar jamás!!!

-¿Y crees que eso me importa? – la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Hermione – He estado viviendo un tormento desde que Harry murió, y si existe la posibilidad de estar a su lado, la tomaré, no importan las consecuencias, mientras puede estar con él, lo haré.

-¡¡¡Estas obsesionado con un imposible!!!!  ¡¡Piensas que puedes traer a un muerto a la vida!!! ¡¡¡Tus pensamientos están trastornados!!!  ¡¡¡No piensas con claridad!!! ¡¡¡Pienso que...

-No pienses por mi... no coincidimos ¿recuerdas? – la interrumpió Draco con esa voz fría capaz de helar la sangre, haciendo que  Hermione se refugiara de nuevo el abrazo de Ron y comenzara a llorar con más fuerza

Ron continuo observando a Draco, se irguió sin soltar a Hermione que seguía llorando, e ignorando sus propias lagrimas habló con voz firme

-¿Eres capaz de ir al Inframundo por Harry?

-Si

-¿Incluso si murieras?

-Si – permanecieron en silencio, observándose con detenimiento, analizando al otro y ponderando sus reacciones. Finalmente Ron asinti

-Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites – los ojos de plata relampaguearon con genuina sorpresa, Hermione levantó su rostro mirando a Ron con incredibilidad, mientras Snape levantaba una ceja de forma elegante

-Pero... – intento objetar Hermione

-Herm, creo que lo mejor será que vayamos a descansar – le dijo con firmeza, comenzando a guiarla hacia la puerta, sin que ella se opusiera

-Una última cosa – les dijo Draco haciendo que se detuvieran – partiré la próxima luna nueva, que será dentro de tres noches.

-Correcto –  le dijo Ron saliendo de la oficina con Hermione en brazos

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

¿Qué les pareció? Para quienes deseaban conocer la reacción de Hermione y Ron, bueno, creo que fue bastante clara.  Lamento mucho la demora, seguía con los problemas en mi trabajo que me quitaban la inspiración y ¡Reprobé dos exámenes por eso!  Tengo que estudiar más para poder aprobar con buenas calificaciones. Pero afortunadamente todo se solucionó, renuncié al trabajo y voy a descansar por un par de semanas, y como pueden ver, inmediatamente regresó la inspiración, aunque parece que no eestaba en muy buena forma, este capítulo aún no termina de convencerme, pero prometo esforzarme m{as para la proxima. Así que espero sus reviews. Nos vemos


	10. Por nuestra amistad

Hola, hola, ya estoy de vuelta, y como vez, no tardé tanto como antes, pero antes de entrar a la historia, quisiera responder a sus reviews
    
    *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*
    
    **kira-AGP**.- Si, lamento mucho la tardanza pero tuve serios problemas de inspiración, que bien que te gustó el capítulo y espero que este también te agrade. Lamento decirte que tal vez no haya más escenas "R", sorry. Nos vemos.
    
    **Jack Dawson**.- Pues me temo que eso no lo sabremos hasta el final del fanfic, pero tienes razón en decir que si es valiente, gracias por las felicitaciones. Bye
    
    **Luinwe**.- A mi también me ha gustado la reacción de Ron, creo que en pocos fics toma una actitud seria. Draco ya convenció a Hermes, solo falta que logre entrar al Hades e intentar regresar con Harry, y como ves, esta vez no tardé tanto en actualizar, espero que este capítulo también te guste. Nos vemos
    
    **Snuffle's Girl**.- No soy tan cruel… bueno, un poquito ^_^  oh, claro que Draco harán más slytherineces, después de todo, si dejará de hacerlo, dejaría de ser un slytherin ¿no? Y si, creo que si habrá un final feliz, aún no lo se con exactitud. Nos vemos

**Ali**.-   Hola!!  Yo también espero que sea un cambio positivo, y como dices, estar tranquila ya es una ganancia, solo espero encontrar un buen trabajo pronto, lo necesitaré, pero entre tanto disfrutaré de unas merecidas "vacaciones".Tienes razón, primero debíamos centrarnos de nuevo en la realidad, y ver las reacciones de Ron y Hermione, después de todos ellos eran los más allegados a Harry, aunque aún falta más por ver de ellos en este capítulo. No creo que Draco vaya a tener un Virgilio, más bien creo que es algo que él debe enfrentar solo, para constatar que tanto es capaz de sacrificar o cuan esta dispuesto a hacer y perder por estar con Harry, aunque claro, siempre estoy abierta a sugerencias ^_^  Tanto como un susto de muerte, bueno, creo que es algo exagerado, lo que si es que Hermione se negaba a creerlo, y siempre que te niegas a creer algo es muy difícil aceptar que estas equivocado, sobre todo para alguien como ella, y más tratándose de tu mejor amigo quien esta muerto desde hace un año ¿no lo crees?, aunque a mi también me gustó la actitud de Ron, ya estaba harta de verlo siempre explotar, claro que así es su personalidad: explosiva, pero en algún momento tenía que tomar las riendas de la situación. Gracias, y como ves esta vez no tardé en actualizar ^_^  y sobre el grupo, ¡Ya estoy inscrita! Así que creo que pronto cooperaré con alguna de mis historias, claro que si les interesa alguna en particular, solo dímelo y se los haré llegar lo antes posible. Nos vemos.

**Paula Moonlight**.- Me alegra que te haya gustado, aunque creo que Morag y Bones han hechizado a muchos, de cualquier forma aquí esta el siguiente capítulo. Nos vemos
    
    **paola**.- No creo que Harry acompañe a Draco, más bien Draco tiene que llegar hasta Harry de alguna manera, y sobre Andrew y David lo sabrás en este capítulo. Cuídate. Nos vemos
    
    **Amaly Malfoy**.- Muchas gracias por lo que dices, tiene razón, como dice mi mamá 'Dios aprieta pero no ahorca' y se que esto se solucionará, por lo pronto estoy descansando y disfrutando de este tiempo, y como puedes ver la inspiración ha estado regresando poco a poco, siempre hay que ver lo bueno y aprender de lo malo, como tu dices.  Creo que mal interpretaste un poco, no pienso que fuera un tontería y mucho menos me llegué a sentir incomoda, al contrario, te agradezco mucho tu sugerencia, aunque no lo creas la idea de hacer un empreg ya había estado rondando por mi cabeza local desde hace tiempo, solo que no he encontrado la forma de cómo será esa historia ¿alguna sugerencia? Y no, no será fácil la empresa que emprenderá Draco ¿Pero acaso algo es fácil en esta vida? Por supuesto, tanto Ron como Severus lo apoyan y también Hermione, aunque, como dices, actuó muy diferente a lo que se esperaba de ella, pero el darse cuenta de que estaba equivocada con respecto al altar y con lo lógica que es, bueno, fue un fuerte golpe que la desestabilizó emocionalmente. Creo que Morag y Bones han estado robando camara ^_^ no pensé que estos personas llegaran a atraer tanto, pero en fin, aquí sabrás si hay algo entre ellos o no.  Cuídate y nos vemos.
    
    **AnnaGP**.-  Jaja, por supuesto que lo continuaré, y como vez pude actualizar pronto. Échale ganas a los exámenes y verás como ambas aprobamos ^_^
    
    **Gochi Glay Lover**.- Así es, estoy de regreso para atormentarlos con mis ideas locas ^_^ sobre tus dudas veamos si se pueden responder:  No. 1. Eso se verá a más tardar dos capítulos ^_^, sorry; No. 2. Lo verás al inicio del capítulo, al igual que la duda No. 3, duda No. 4, sobre como reaccionarán... mmm... ni ellos ni yo lo sabemos y creo que tardará un poco en verse, duda No. 5 Ni Neville ni el resto del profesorado sabe a ciencia cierta que es lo que _realmente_ va a hacer Draco, solo saben que se ausentará, aunque Neville si sabe que será algo referente a Harry pero aún así le faltan datos. Si, ya lo he notado, aunque creeme no eres la única, hay muchos otros que han sido "hechizados" por ese par de chicos, y claro, puedes usarlos como personajes secundarios, dándome el crédito por ellos como lo has dicho.  Nos vemos
    
    **LUZY SNAPE**.- Me da gusto que te haya encantado, aunque creo que deberías de entender a Hermione, simplemente ponte en su lugar, imagínate que alguien llega y te da una carta de tu mejor amigo, quien murió hace más de un año, es algo como para ponerse histérico ¿no crees? sobre todo si tu lo viste morir, asististe al funeral, y has visto el cuerpo sin vida dentro de una capilla a escasos metros de donde vives, algo difícil de creer ¿no? Aunque por otro lado, Ron estuvo genial ^_^
    
    **Kokoro Yana**.- No te preocupes, no hay ningún problema, y me alegra mucho que los capítulos te hayan gustado... tanto ^_^ Nos vemos.
    
    **Lady Babsy Angel**.- Que bueno que te gustó, creo que fue una idea algo... original, y extravagante, pero la idea había estando rondando por mi cabesita loca y bueno, dio pie al fanfic, espero seguir recibiendo un review tuyo. Nos vemos
    
    **Cyndi-lps**.- Si, creo que a la mayoría les gustó esas escenas, a mi también me gustaron mucho, aunque si sigues con tanto halago voy a terminar por creerme todo lo que dices  #^_^#  Nos vemos
    
    **Sakura Snape**.- Si, creo que a la mayoría les tomó por sorpresa sus reacciones, aunque en parte de la de Hermione se justifica, ella siempre ha sido muy lógica y algunas veces fría en sus decisiones, y bueno, recibir una carta de un amigo muerto va contra toda lógica, aunque este capítulo se explica más sus reacciones. Sip, va a ser un gran reto, aunque no, no creo que termine mal, quien seguir gozando de buena salud ^_^ Nos vemos.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Ahora sí, vayamos con el siguiente capítulo

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**CAPITULO NUEVE.-** Por nuestra amistad.-

-No... no puedo... creerlo... es... imposible – murmuraba Hermione entre sollozos, tratando de encontrarle sentido a lo que había ocurrido hacía solo unos minutos.  Ella y Ron estaban en la habitación de la chica, Hermione, sentada sobre su cama, mientras Ron estaba de pie al lado de la ventana.  El pelirrojo no había dicho una sola palabra desde que salieron del despacho del Director, y desde que habían llegado a la habitación de su amiga, no había dejado de ver a través de la ventana, como si estuviera sumido en una profunda meditación.  Y eso no estaba muy lejos de la verdad.

Desde esa ventana  se podían vislumbrar los aros de las metas del campo de Quiddich. El cielo estaba libre de cualquier nube que pudiera empañar la luminosidad del astro rey, lo que provocaban que los aros destacaran de forma brillante en el campo. ¿Cuántas veces había estado en ese campo con Harry? Millones.  Tantas cosas habían compartido en ese lugar, no solo partidos, sino también tantas aventuras, desde las bancas de ese lugar había apoyado a Harry en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, aún y cuando habían estado peleados por una estupidez suya, Harry lo perdonó sin cuestionarlo, y para Harry era difícil volver a confiar en una persona cuando de alguna manera habían desconfiado de él, pero él lo habían perdonado y confiado en él hasta el grado de pedirle cuidar lo que más amaba: Draco y Hermione.

Hermione era como la hermana perdida de Harry, la mejor amiga, la mejor consejera, aunque en ocasiones quisieran desaparecer para no recibir sus regaños, sin duda eso no quitaba que fuera la hermana mayor, en otros casos la madre preocupada, pero siempre había estado en el corazón de Harry, porque pocas personas se habían tomado la molestia de preocuparse por él y arriesgar tanto como ella lo había hecho, y Harry valoraba eso, porque Harry nunca había sentido lo que era el que se preocuparan por él, el que se arriesgaran hasta el punto de arriesgar la vida, o hasta ser expulsados lo que sería peor para Hermione.

Y por otro lado estaba Draco.

Cierto que desde que conoció al idiota pomposo y patán, quedó claro para él que nunca sentiría más que odio y antipatía hacia el hijo de un mortifago.  Que equivocado estaba.

Claro que los años pasaron y su odio hacia ese idiota albino no hacían más que aumentar, y cuando Harry les comunicó su relación con él no hizo otra cosa que estallar como un volcán en erupción, ese momento era decisivo para su amistad con Harry: o aceptaba su relación con Draco o perdía a su mejor amigo de toda la vida.  La decisión fue obvia, tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y respetar la decisión de su amigo. Claro que no fue sencillo. 

No fue hasta en las vacaciones navideñas del séptimo curso que su desconfianza y odio dejaron de existir. La Madriguera había sido atacada por los Mortifagos, Harry había ido ahí para pasar las navidades, y Voldemort había pensando que el mejor regalo para Harry sería con una comitiva de mortifagos esperándole.  La batalla fue terrible, heridos, muertos, dolor, desesperación, humillación. Todo lo que el ver morir poco a poco a tus seres queridos pudiera provocar. Varios de sus amigos cayeron, la mayoría era de la Orden, entre ellos Remus Lupin, lo que fue un terrible golpe para Harry. Pero también, gracias a esa cruenta batalla, Ron Weasley ganó un amigo y aliado.  Draco Malfoy había estado en una reunión con otros miembros de la Orden, planeando estrategias para contra atacar los movimientos de Voldemort, y estuvo ahí cuando la Orden recibió el llamado de auxilio, ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces cuando ya estaba en la Madriguera peleando por salvar vidas, las vidas de aquellos a los que amaba, entre ellas la de su hermana.  Ginny estaba haciendo frente a un mortifago particularmente violento, estaba herida y su rendimiento no era muy bueno, estuvo a punto de morir por un Avada cuando Malfoy apareció de pronto y salvó a su hermanita. Lo vio pelear espalda con espalda al lado de Harry, lo vio arriesgarse y enfrentar a su padre solo por Harry, eso le demostró que Draco no estaba jugando con su mejor amigo, y desde ese momento el odio y el desprecio desaparecieron, para dar paso a otro sentimiento mucho más fuerte: amistad.

Inconscientemente apretó su mano, sintiendo como al mismo tiempo apretaba algo que sostenía: la carta de Harry

Extendió el pergamino mirándolo con fijeza, como si creyera que de un momento a otro las letras impresas se esfumarían y él solo se quedaría con el trozo de pergamino y los desoladores sentimientos que en ese momento lo rodeaban. Decidido, regresó su vista hacia el inicio de la carta, y una vez más comenzó a leerla:
    
    _Ron:_
    
    _Hola amigo, ¿Me recuerdas? Soy aquel enano cuatro ojos que Saturno predijo nacería a finales de julio... y el cual tuviste la gracia de conocer en el Anden 3/4 porque no sabía como tomar el expreso que me llevaría a Hogwarts.  Se que esto parece algo inverosímil, el que tu amigo, quien murió hace más de un año, te escriba una carta con fecha de hace un día... algo poco creíble ¿cierto?, por no decir una locura o broma de mal gusto, pero antes que pienses que Draco te esta jugando una broma con su muy particular sentido del humor, déjame decirte que no se trata de ninguna broma, soy yo, Harry quien te escribe, tu amigo y casi hermano, al cual se le permitió volver a vivir por una noche a través del Altar de Muertos que Draco elaboró. _
    
    _Algo increíble ¿cierto?  _
    
    _¿Pero acaso no nos han pasado cosas poco creíbles desde que nos conocimos? Cierto, se que la mayoría de las cosas poco creíbles y que generalmente son problemas me buscaban a mi, pero también se que tu al igual que yo les dabas la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos, algunas veces por gusto, aunque la mayoría era porque tu sentido de la amistad te obligaba a poner tu vida en peligro ¿y sabes? Eso es algo que te agradezco profundamente: El estar conmigo en los momentos más difíciles, en las bromas y regaños de Hermione, el aguantar mi mal carácter, y mi insistente obsesión de jugar a ser el héroe, pero sobre todo, el aceptar a Draco dentro de mi familia, porque tu, Hermione y los Weasley eran mi única y verdadera familia, y el aceptar a Draco a pesar de todo lo idiota, pomposo y patán que era, es y seguiría siendo, ha sido la mayor prueba de que no solo eres mi amigo, sino mi hermano._
    
    _Nunca había tenido un amigo, hasta que te conocí. Has sido mi primer y mejor amigo, ¿sabes? Nunca me he arrepentido de aquella decisión en el expreso de Hogwarts, cuando nos conocimos, cierto, tal vez si hubiera aceptado esa mano, Draco y yo hubiéramos estado juntos desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero no la acepté, y a cambio de ello gané al mejor de los amigos ¿y sabes algo? Tu amistad es invaluable para mi, y aún y cuando estoy muerto, sigue siendo así..._
    
    _Porque estoy muerto amigo, aunque creo que eso algo obvio para todos, y espero sinceramente que no estés sufriendo un infarto al momento de leer esta carta, no porque no quiera verte y revivir todas aquellas cosas que compartimos, pero quisiera que ese momento tardara todo el tiempo posible, después de todo no soy tan egoísta como para desear tu muerte, solo para estar juntos como cuando estábamos vivos..._
    
    _Morir..._
    
    _Es una palabra que evitamos mencionar, pero que nos asecha constantemente... morir... ese es el final que a todos nos espera, unos antes que otros tienen que morir, yo lo hice antes que ustedes, por un lado fue lo mejor, si pudiéramos regresar el tiempo, y me hubieran dado la opción de morir y dejarlos vivir, sin dudar la hubiera tomado... aunque por otro lado... es doloroso estar lejos de aquellos a los que amas y más doloroso es verlos sufrir por mi causa..._

_Se que has intentando ser fuerte, pero aunque suene cruel, intentarlo no basta, tienes que ser fuerte, no solo por Hermione y por tu familia, si no por ti mismo, por tu propio bienestar y salud, por tu propia felicitad tienes que ser fuerte.  El dolor nunca se irá, pero con el tiempo, ira menguando hasta ser tolerable__, estoy muerto, y eso es algo que no va a cambiar, aunque Draco insista en lo contrario, mi vida se extinguió y aunque me haya permitido vivir por una noche, no significa que sea eterno, mi tiempo terminó y el tuyo aún continua.  Deja mi muerte en el pasado, porque al pasado es a donde pertenece, deja el dolor y la desesperación atrás y continua con tu vida, se feliz, y no hagas que me sienta culpable por ser el causante de tu dolor y de las constantes peleas con Draco y las lágrimas de Hermione ¿O acaso tienes idea de cómo me siento Ron? ¿De cómo sufro con su dolor? ¿De lo mucho que me odio cuando te veo abrazar a Hermione tratando de darle fuerzas cuando tu te estas desmoronado? Claro que lo sabes, por tu mismo has tenido esa sensación de impotencia, y es doloroso... y frustrante..._

_La muerte… es un constante enigma, pero por mas extraña o dura que parezca siempre tiene una razón de ser, no importa lo que suceda siempre hay que seguir adelante sin importar cuanto duela... aunque a veces… solo un respiro es el que se necesita tomar y no pensar en comprender algo que jamás saciara nuestro dolor...  
  
_

Si, porque por más que duela... a veces lo último que queda por decir, es adiós.  
  


_Por favor, cuida de Hermione, ambos sabemos que esto será un duro golpe para ella, creo que esta vez debes de ser tu quien mantenga la cabeza fría... y por favor... no dejes de estar ahí para Hermione y Draco, se que no será fácil, pero te conozco, y se que eres fuerte y lo harás bien, confío en ti, siempre lo he hecho..._

_Tu Hermano del alma_

_Harry_

-Confía en mi amigo – susurró. Varias lagrimas habían trazado su camino a lo largo del pecoso rostro, sin embargo, Ron no hacía nada para evitarlas, les permitía su paso de manera silenciosa, permitiendo que abandonaran sus párpados de la misma forma que le abandonaba ese sentimiento de haberle fallado a quien fuera su mejor amigo. Esta vez sería diferente, esta vez se aseguraría de estar, si no a su lado, seguro de que Draco era feliz, no importase cual fuera el medio o que tan inverosímil fuera lo que al slytherin le haría feliz, él se aseguraría de que Draco recobrara sus deseos de vivir.

-Ron - la suave voz de su amiga le hizo saltar sorprendido, se había enfrascado en sus pensamientos a tal grado de aislarse por completo de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Pasó rápidamente la manga de su túnica por sus ojos, limpiándolo de cualquier rastro de haber llorado

-¿Dime? - preguntó encarando a su mejor amiga, lo que casi le hizo llorar de nuevo.  Hermione estaba tan desvalida como él, o tal vez más si se juzgaba por su aspecto.  Tenia el rostro manchado y los ojos hincados por tanto llorar, su ropa estaba un poco desaliñada, y su cuerpo se convulsionaba un poco debido a los constantes sollozos que se le escapaban, mientras retorcía sus manos sobre su regazo – Oh Mione - suspiró acercándose a ella. Se sentó a su lado y la abrazó, atrayendo su frágil cuerpo al suyo... en aquel simple gesto había tantos sentimientos, tanto dolor, tanta ternura, miedo e inseguridad que nunca demostraría de otro modo

-No... no se que hacer...

-No siempre vas a tener la respuesta a toda pregunta Mione

-Pero no puede... ser cierto todo lo que dijo... todo lo que dice...

-La carta de Harry – la interrumpió Ron a lo que Hermione guardó silencio – porque ese pergamino que leíste te lo envió Harry, y tan seguro estoy de ello porque mi carta también es de él.

-Pero entonces... ¿tu crees que...

-No lo creo Herm, estoy seguro:  Harry regresó a la vida por una noche, por medio de ese Altar de Muertos, Draco tenía razón... siempre la tuvo

-Me parece algo... imposible – susurró contra el pecho del pelirrojo

-Lo es... pero acaso, cuando sucede algo que no puedes explicar, los muggles lo llaman milagro

-¿Crees en los milagros?

-Creo... que comenzaré a creer desde este momento 

Permanecieron en silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos. Sensaciones que agolpaban su pecho, tanto habían sufrido, tanto se habían aferrado a una idea basada en el miedo.  Y saber... que su miedo estaba fundado en un imposible, olvidando por completo que vivían en un mundo donde la Magia existe y que puede hacer posible los mayores anhelos de sus corazones.

-¿Porqué apoyaste a Draco? – le preguntó la chica, mucho más calmada y separándose ligeramente del cuerpo del otro. Ron pareció pensar un poco su respuesta

-Se que esperaban que estallara y gritara como es mi costumbre, pero algo me hizo pensar mejor las cosas, y el ver a Draco tan decidido, como solía ser, supe que no mentía y que no importara cuanto nos opusiéramos a sus ideas, él las llevaría a cabo. Así que pensé que lo mejor sería apoyarlo, al menos así podré sentir que no le fallé a Harry y ayudar a Draco cuando más me necesite – Hermione sopesó las palabras de su amigo.  Tenía razón.  Se habían portado como unos egoístas, solo pensando en su propio dolor, sin ser capaces de ver a su alrededor y ver que otras personas también sufrían además de ellos.

-Pero Draco parece tan...

-Tan endemoniadamente decidido – completó Ron acariciando el largo cabello de su amiga. Hermione asintió contra el pecho del pelirrojo

-Pero es... una locura. No puede... no debe... es peligroso – la chica aferró con mayor fuerza sus manos a la espalda de su amigo – ¿Y si no regresa? ¿Y si le pasa algo? 

-Creo que todo eso ya lo pensó él Hermione

-Él no piensa... tal vez esta... esta trastornado... 

-Es su decisión, el solo busca lo que es mejor para él, y lo único que puede hacerlo sentir mejor es estar al lado de Harry, y solo nos queda ayudarlo

-¿Pero cómo? – Hermiione se volvió hacia Ron, una luz de dolor oculto brilló en sus ojos – ¿Cómo se supone que vayamos a ayudarle, cuándo está tan cerca de perder la noción de quién es realmente? ¿Cuándo no sabe qué pensar, o sentir, o cómo hacer frente a algo que ni siquiera entiende por completo?

-Sabes tan bien como yo que no es así – Ron tomó el rostro de Hermione entre sus manos, obligándola a verlo a los ojos – el Draco que acabamos de ver, no es el Draco al que escuchábamos gritar cada noche por una pesadilla, no es el Draco que a la primera mención de Harry estallaba en un ataque de furia para pasar a otro de llanto, este Draco, es aquel al que llegamos admirar por su ambición y fuerza de voluntad para lograr aquello que ambicionaba, es aquel slytherin que con su sangre fría logró rescatar nuestro pellejo en varias ocasiones. Y créeme que cuando te digo esto no lo hago solo para tranquilizarte, sino porque lo he visto y estoy seguro de ello. Draco esta decidido a llegar a Harry, sin importarle que tenga que entrar al país de los muertos, lo hará, porque ese es su objetivo, y su espíritu slytherin no lo dejara desistirse.

Hermione sintió como su garganta se estrechaba por la emoción; apenas podía creer que Ron hubiera dicho lo que acababa de decir. Era cierto, se había centrado tanto en el Draco que estaba desecho, en el manojo de desperdicios como solía llamarle Ron, que se había olvidado por completo del verdadero Draco, al estratega de la Orden del Fénix, el mago que, pese a ser tan joven, era uno de los más poderosos que había en el Mundo Mágico. De repente parecía que las cosas no eran desesperadas y tristes, sintió como de pronto la luz que antes había estado oscilando se hacía más luminosa; y en esos momentos el dolor que le corroía en lo más profundo se volvió algo más soportable, porque no todo era tan oscuro como pensaba, y sobre todo, porque no estaba sola para soportarlo, estaba al lado de la única persona que nunca la había dejado ser absorbida por la oscuridad que se empeñaba en absorberla.

-¿Qué se supone debo hacer ahora? – susurró Hermione. Odiaba el sentirse perdida como en ese momento. Le aterraba no saber qué hacer, el no tener ningún control sobre la situación o de cómo se sentía; una completa estúpida y desvalida chica que no tenía control sobre sus emociones por escuchar lo que su mente le gritaba y no hacer caso a lo que su corazón le decía: cree. Ron pudo ver el dilema en que estaba su amiga. Extendió la mano y acarició ligeramente su espalda. 

-Por el momento, tienes que calmarte, luego, cuando estés tranquila, tu propia cabeza y corazón te dirán que hacer – le dijo Ron a la vez que separaba su frágil cuerpo y se ponía de pie, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó la chica

-Al mismo lugar que tu, cuando no sabes que hacer – le sonrió antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.  Hermione observó la puerta por la que había salido su amigo con una expresión de extrañeza y duda

-¿A la biblioteca?

***********

-No puedo creerlo... esto es horrible... estoy con una odiosa serpiente... en medio de un ejercito de mandrágoras lloronas... esto debe de ser una pesadilla... si eso... una pesadilla… –  se quejaba  Andrew Bones mientras intentaba mantener bajo control una mandrágora que se empeñaba en querer capturar su dedo con sus dientes.  
  


-Deja de quejarte, Bones, esto fue tu culpa – le siseó David Morag a la vez que lanzaba su mandrágora hacia una maceta, para luego ajustar sus orejeras, que estaban encantadas para que únicamente el "adorable grito" de las Mandrágoras no los penetrara

-¿Mi culpa? – preguntó incrédulo olvidando por completo a su "gritona amiga" que arrojaba la tierra que había dentro de su maceta – ¿De quién fue la *grandiosa* idea de tener el duelo en _esa _aula?

-Bueno... lo hecho, hecho está – David tuvo la _decencia_ de parecer ligeramente apenado consigo mismo – lo bueno del caso es que tu no fuiste tan estúpido como para seguirme, oh,  ¿pero que digo? Si eres estúpido ¿Si no de que otra forma estarías aquí? Claro que eso sería algo difícil de creer … no, un momento, sí lo puedo creer…  
  
-¿Estás hablando conmigo? – le inquirió Andrew comenzando a molestarse

  
-No, en realidad con tu otro yo … que _si_ es inteligente 

-Oh, que bien, por un momento temí que tu ego se hubiera inflado a tal grado que ya hubiera dos como tu, lo que obviamente sería peor que tener un dementor al lado – le respondió de manera mordaz  
  


-Piérdete Bones – le respondió con fría tranquilidad – Ni siquiera tú me vas a estropear _más_ el día –  una de las cejas del joven contrario se arqueó.

-¿Has formulado un propósito para Navidad desde hoy? – le preguntó tratando de contener la risa. David bufó indignado

  
-Al contrario de personas como tu, que carecen de un propósito para tu vida, yo si tengo uno.

-Idiota

-Estúpido

-Serpiente rastrera

-León sin colmillos

-Egocéntrico

-Basura

-Bien chicos ¿Cómo van con su castigo? – preguntó el profesor Neville entrando al invernadero con una sonrisa amable mientras los otros chicos trataban de reprimir el impulso de arrojar su mandrágora al otro.

**************

Draco se dirigía con paso firme al aula once, deseaba hablar un poco con el Profesor de Adivinación. Sabía que Firenze, por ser un centauro, tenía un mayor conocimiento sobre los peligros que enfrentaría, quería consultarlo y tratar de sacar el mayor provecho de la información que le diera. No pensaba ir a la guerra sin armas ¿cierto? 

El aula donde daba clases, aún seguía siendo el aula número once, la cual estaba en la planta baja, en el pasillo que salía del vestíbulo, al otro lado del Gran Comedor. Pronto estuvo frente a la gran puerta que resguarda el lugar donde residía el centauro, la abrió con lentitud, admirando el cambio de ambiente que se presentaba frente a él.  El suelo del aula estaba cubierto de musgo y en él crecían árboles; las frondosas ramas se abrían en abanico hacia el techo y las ventanas, y la habitación estaba llena de sesgados haces de una débil luz verde salpicada de sombras.  Entró al bosque, admirando su belleza, recordó que a Harry le gustaba ir ahí y pasar horas admirando el lugar, escuchando las predicciones que Firenze hacía, aunque fuera solo para distraerse con la voz mística del centauro.  Dio unos cuantos pasos, internándose un poco más, hasta encontrar un claro, en medio del claro, donde no había árboles, estaba Firenze

-Profesor Malfoy – lo saludó el centauro acercándose a él, inclinando su rubia cabeza

-Profesor Firenze – Draco le devolvió el saludo

-Lo estaba esperando – le dijo el centauro sin dejar de mirarlo con sus penetrantes ojos azules. Draco asintió en silencio, desviando su vista hacia el techo, que en ese momento reflejaba el atardecer. Sus ojos grises reflejaron los tonos naranjas y rojizos del cielo. 

-¿Sabes algo sobre el Hades, profesor? – le preguntó sin más rodeos

-Es la morada de las almas de aquellos cuyas vidas se han extinguido, vidas como la de Harry Potter – le dijo sin dejar de verlo con sus profundos ojos azules. Draco asintió con seriedad desviando su vista hacia el centauro

-Exacto.  ¿Y sabes lo que planeo profesor?

-El firmamento, con sus planetas y lunas me han permitido ver la esperanza que guarda tu corazón, y el propósito que se ha incrustado en él

-¿Qué es lo que te han permitido ver?

Firenze agitó su larga y blanca cola, levantó una mano hacia el toldo de hojas que tenían sobre las cabezas y luego la bajó lentamente.  La luz de la sala se atenuó inmediatamente, de modo que parecía que había anochecido, apareciendo estrellas en el techo. – Observad el cielo profesor – le indicó Firenze con voz sosegada – en él esta escrito el destino de nuestras razas.  Los centauros llevamos siglos desentrañando los misterios de los movimientos de los planetas y sus lunas.  Nuestros hallazgos nos han demostrado que el futuro se puede vislumbrar en el cielo. He leído en él vuestro futuro y el de Harry Potter

-¿Qué has visto Firenze? – le preguntó, su voz cargada con anhelo reprimido

-Los centauros sostenemos que la posición de los astros en el momento exacto del nacimiento de una persona y sus movimientos posteriores, reflejan el carácter de esa persona y por tanto su destino.  El destino de Harry Potter estaba escrito desde antes de su nacimiento

-¿La Profecía?

-Exactamente

-La Profecía se cumplió, pero aún así Harry...

-Murió – completó Firenze – ese era su destino

-Un destino cruel tanto para él como para mi

-El destino en sí es cruel profesor, los planetas y las estrellas no piden opiniones, en la religión griega antigua, el destino cósmico parece haber sido superior incluso a los grandes dioses, por lo tanto, superior a los mortales

-Pero puede cambiarse – intervino Draco, tratando de encontrar algo que le sirviera de esperanza.  Firenze lo vio directamente a los ojos sin pestañear, con lentitud regresó su vista hacia el cielo nocturno, centrando su atención en las estrellas. Permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que el centauro comenzó a hablar

-Mercurio ha estado brillando de una forma particular – le indicó señalando una estrella con brillo azulado

-Mercurio, en Roma, era la representación de Hermes en Grecia – Firenze no respondió en cambio, señaló otra estrella que parpadeaba con intensidad

-Venus, el lucero de la tarde, resplandece de forma extraordinaria.  Muchos subestiman el valor del amor, su fuerza... su poder, pero pocos son capaces de verlo por si mismos – Firenze se giró para ver de frente a Draco – Venus protege al sentimiento más puro y poderoso que existe, si vuestro amor es digno de la protección de Venus, éste saldrá triunfante de cualquier empresa

Permanecieron en silencio, Firenze  lo miraba sin parpadear con aquellos asombrosos ojos azules suyos, con una expresión inescrutable, en cambio Draco lo observaba, tratando de descifrar aún más misterios que le rodeaba, deseaba más respuestas a sus preguntas, pero de alguna forma, estaba seguro que eso sería todo lo que el centauro le diría.

-¡¡¡¡¡Draco, Draco!!!!! – escuchó que lo llamaban fuera del aula, casi enseguida un Neville lleno de tierra y jadeando abrió la puerta

-Parece que un lazo de diablo te dio un delicado abrazo Neville – le dijo divertido

-Bones y Morag... estallido... mandrágoras volando... inconscientes... enfermería – alcanzó articular, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. Draco se acercó hacia él

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien... por lo pronto – Draco sonrió de una manera que hizo que Neville lo viera como si de pronto le hubiera brotado una segunda cabeza, lo que sería peor para todos.

-¿Aún... falta? – Draco asintió complacido, provocando que Neville se recargara completamente contra la puerta y se dejara caer

-Bien, me retiro a verlos – se giró hacia Firenze – muchas gracias por todo Profesor, espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos las cosas sean diferentes – Draco se dio vuelta listo para irse de esa aula, pero la voz del centauro lo hizo detenerse

-Nunca, jamás existe el suficiente aire para llorar, pero existe el suficiente aire para poder volver a hacer respirar un alma. – con esas palabras Firenze se dio media vuelta y se internó en el bosque. Draco lo observó alejarse por unos segundos, luego regresó su vista hacia su compañero que seguía sentado sobre el verde pasto

-¿Qué... vas a... hacer? – le preguntó Neville

-Oh, no mucho, solo darles de beber un poco de una poción... lo necesitarán

*************

Caminaba a paso lento, conciente de que a cada paso se alejaba más de la seguridad del castillo, para adentrarse en la peligrosidad del Bosque Prohibido, pero no le importaba, en su mano derecha sujetaba su varita lista para cualquier peligro, mientras que en su mano izquierda llevaba un porta retrato, donde había una fotografía.  Finalmente llegó a su destino. Una capilla en lo profundo del Bosque, la capilla que el Profesor Dumbledore mandó construir, y en la que descansaba, entre otros cuerpos, el de su mejor amigo: Harry Potter.

La capilla estaba realizada en un estilo románico, de pilares macizos y hermosos de mármol blanco, los ventanales eran de un color azul claro, lo que le confería a la capilla una apariencia divina, casi fantasmal en medio de la oscuridad del Bosque Prohibido.  Entró con paso decidido, apreciando la grandeza de la estructura, desde el centro podía apreciarse su estructura octogonal, hacia donde mirara había una puerta con forma de arco, cada puerta se dirigía hacia una cúpula aún más pequeña donde se encontraban los cuerpos de los caídos, justo frente a ella, se encontraba la cúpula donde descansaba el cuerpo de Harry, se dirigió hacia ella, abriendo las puertas de caoba, al entrar, fue recibida por una vista familiar.  Las paredes de la cúpula estaban finamente talladas, con grabados que honraban a la persona que descansaba en ese lugar, había también, varias velas que perfumaban el aire así como la placa en la que ella, Ron y Draco habían plasmado sus sentimientos hacia la persona que descansaba en ese lugar, y justo al centro se encontraba el féretro de su amigo.  Se acercó a él y no pudo reprimir un sollozo, su varita cayó al piso provocando un leve tintineo, reprimiendo el impulso de echarse a llorar ahí mismo, abrazó con fuerza el retrato.

En esa fotografía, estaban las personas más importantes que tenía, ella estaba al lado de Harry, como en toda su vida había sido siempre cada vez que había alguna dificultad, al lado izquierdo de su amigo de ojos verdes estaba Draco, abrazándolo con cariño en un gesto posesivo, al lado de ella, se encontraba Ron, abrazándola con cariño, todos sonreían, todos eran felices porque estaban juntos... pero todo cambió cuando Harry murió, se encerraron en su dolor y miedo a sufrir de nuevo, y... se separaron.

Hermione abrió el féretro, viendo el joven cuerpo de Harry Potter, del Salvador del Mundo Mágico, de su mejor amigo.  Sin poder retenerlas por más tiempo, las lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos, el cuerpo de Harry se veían tan... lleno de vida, como si solo estuviera durmiendo, y peor aún, como si tuviera un sueño agradable y no las constantes pesadillas que le asechaban. Acercó su mano temblorosa a la mejilla del chico, acariciando el bello rostro, sintiendo el frío de la piel sin vida. Retiró su mano asustada por la cruel realidad.  Cerró los ojos tratando de mantener bajo control las emociones que se agolpaban en su pecho y la torturaban poco a poco, tratando de desgarrarle el alma. Abrió los ojos dispuesta a enfrentarse a la realidad, y vio frente a ella la fotografía de su familia, la sonrisa de Draco y Harry, dichosos por amarse uno al otro... por estar juntos...

**_-_**_///... mi vida tuvo que terminar en aquel momento, y las de ustedes aún continua, no importa lo que diga Draco, esto es así, nacemos, vivimos, y luego morimos, siempre ha sido así y no hay manera de cambiarlo///_

-Te equivocas Harry – dijo en susurro sin dejar de mirar el tranquilo rostro de su amigo – si hay manera de cambiarlo

Y con una firme decisión instalada en su corazón, salió de la cúpula y la capilla a paso decidido, dejando atrás una fotografía, donde se plasmaba una realidad que tal vez ponto podría repetirse...

*************

-¿Acaso te comieron la lengua, Morag? – el aludido lo encaró con esa mirada llena de odio desde la otra cama

-Para tu desgracia no Bones – le respondió de manera mordaz – Es solo que tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar que ocuparme de ti

-Oh vaya, el estúpido de Morag no se digna a hacerme la vida un infierno ¿me pregunto que cosa podría ser más importante que eso? –  Andrew fingió pensar en esa posibilidad

-No seas idiota Bones. Estoy harto de soportar a gente como tu: sin cerebro

-Y estoy harto de soportar a una alimaña rastrera como tu

-¡Mira hijo de p...

-¡Silencio! – gritó la señora Pomfrey dirigiéndose hacia ambos chicos, Tanto Bones como Morag estaban en la enfermería, uno frente a otro, después de prácticamente hicieron estallar el invernadero donde estaban replantando mandrágoras. – ahora, guarden silencio y tomen esto – les dio una copa a cada uno

-¿Qué es? – preguntó un desconfiado Morag

-Una poción reconstituyente que el profesor Malfoy les hizo

-¿El Profesor Malfoy? – preguntó extrañado Bones – ¿No se supone que la Profesora Granger es quien hace las pociones?

-El Profesor Malfoy es excelente elaborando pociones, y ya dejen de hacer preguntas tontas y bébanla – les dijo verificando que tomaran hasta la última gota, para luego dejar las copas vacías sobre un mueble cercano a ellos – bien, ahora guarden silencio y compórtense como lo que son, y no como lo que parecen – diciendo esto la señora Pomfrey se encerró en su despacho

-Vieja amargada – murmuró David

-Yo pienso que es una buena persona, solo... algo estricta

-¿Alguien te preguntó tu opinión Bones?

-No

-Entonces guarda silencio ¿quieres?

-No, no quiero – David comenzó a exasperarse 

-Mira idiota, estoy cansado, herido, y aún no me recupero del todo de ese concierto de mandrágoras, así que no estoy de humor para soportarte

-Oh, es una verdadera lastima – se lamentó Andrew con notable sarcasmo en su voz

-Terminemos con esto. De una vez por todas ¿no? ¿Qué demonios quieres para callarte? ¿Una paliza? ¿Otro duelo? Puedo humillarte en cualquier momento, porque por lo visto eso es lo que quieres

-No te atrevas a asumir lo que quiero Morag

-¿A no? – David entrecerró los ojos con malicia, viendo directamente a los ojos castaños de Andrew –  ¿Y qué es lo que quiere el señor Andrew Bones?

-A ti – la respuesta fue dicha con tal simpleza, como si Andrew no hubiera sido conciente de lo que decía, que ambos abrieron los ojos con genuina sorpresa 

-¿Qu... qué diablos? – preguntó Morag con cara de asco

-¡¡No dije nada!! ¡¡¡No escuchaste eso!!! – se defendió Andrew, cubriendo sus labios con sus manos

-Oh, claro que dijiste algo, yo lo escuché, y además era algo estúpido debo agregar

-¡¡Mentira!! ¡Tu... tu escuchaste mal! ¡Los gritos de las mandrágoras... debieron afectar tu cerebro! – le dijo Andrew, a la vez que observaba a todos lados en busca de alguna salida.

-No, yo se lo que escuché – insistió David – y quiero que lo repitas

-¡¡¡No diré nada!!!

-¡Eso lo veremos! – Morag salió de su cama acercándose a paso peligro hacia Andrew, abalanzándose contra él y sujetándolo por los hombros con fuerza - ¡¡Repítelo!!

-¡¡¡No quiero!!! – gritó el gryffindor tratando de librarse del fuerte agarre del otro

-¡Claro que lo harás!

-¡¡No es asunto tuyo!! ¡¡¿Porqué quieres saberlo?!!

-¡Porqué yo también te quiero! – de pronto, los dos se quedaron petrificados. David abrió los ojos con sorpresa y temor, llevando sus manos hacia sus labios, como si ese movimiento impidiera que hablara más de la cuenta

-¿Qu... qué... dijiste? – alcanzó a preguntar Bones en medio de esa confusión. Como si no quisiera hacerlo, las manos de Morag aligeraron su presión, haciéndolo responder con voz monótona

-Que te quiero – enseguida volvió a cubrir sus labios con mayor fuerza, como si él nunca hubiera dejado salir esas palabras, sus ojos azules empañados por una sombra de miedo, no, de pánico

-No es cierto – murmuró Andrew

-¡¡¡Claro que no es cierto!!! – gritó David bajando de la cama e intentando regresar a la suya, cosa que no fue posible porque Andrew lo sujetó con firmeza del brazo, haciéndolo girarse y encarar el gryffindor

-¿Es verdad?

-Si... ¡¡¡No!!!

-¡¡Decídete!! ¡¡¿Es verdad?!!

-Si... ¡¡No, no y no!!

-¡¡No juegues con esto Morag!!

-¡No estoy jugando! ¡Algo... algo... me hace decir estupideces! – David sacudió su brazo con fuerza en un afán de liberarse del asimiento de Andrew

-¿Qué quieres decir con que '_algo te hace decir estupideces_'? – de pronto ninguno hizo movimiento alguno, se observaron con temor, comenzando a tomar conciencia de lo que muy probablemente había ocurrido. Como si estuvieran sincronizados, ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia las copas vacías que yacían frente a ellos. 

Solo había algo que te hacía decir estupideces....

O verdades...

La realidad los golpeó con fuerza.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

**************

-Diablos, esto es más difícil de lo que pensé, no entiendo como Hermione puede hacer esto ¡No entiendo siquiera como puede disfrutarlo!

Ron cerró el libro que leía, y tomó otro que estaba en un pila a su lado, comenzando a buscar en el índice lo que buscaba. Llevaba la mayor parte de la tarde, tratando de encontrar algún tipo de información que le fuera de utilidad para ayudar a Draco en lo que planeaba hacer, pero era algo muy difícil, ni siquiera sabía con exactitud que buscaba, mucho menos sabía donde buscar. Había cientos de libros en la Biblioteca de Hogwarts, ¿cómo sabría en cual de ellos debía buscar?

Se revolvió el cabello desesperado, cerró el libro de golpe, cruzó sus brazos sobre él y descansó su cabeza sobre ellos. Definitivamente buscar información no era su fuerte...

En realidad era el fuerte de Hermione...

Y pensando en Hermione ¿ya se encontraría mejor?  Tenía que aceptar que el dejarla sola en ese estado no era lo más considerado de su parte, pero tenía que hacerlo, ella tenía que pensar y razonar las cosas sola, no podía influir en sus decisiones y menos en algo tan delicado, además de que tenía que buscar algo que le ayudara a Draco en su nueva 'misión' y de que el tiempo era poco y se acababa rápidamente.

Bien...

Tenía que seguir torturándose

-"Por ayudar a una serpiente venenosa" –  se record

Volvió a abrir el libro que había cerrado, no había leído ni la primera palabra cuando escuchó que abrían la puerta de la Biblioteca y una cabellera castaña se acercaba a él a toda velocidad

-¿Hermione que...

-No hay tiempo Ron – lo interrumpió ella dirigiéndose a paso decidido a la Sección Prohibida – hay que encontrar la mayor cantidad de información para ayudar a Draco

Ron la observó boquiabierto, mientras ella apilaba más libros entre sus brazos, parpadeó sorprendido, sin poder creer que la chica llorosa que había dejado hacía unas horas fuera la misma que ahora tomaba y leía libros sin reparar en nada más.   Hermione se acercó a la mesa en donde estaba su amigo y depositó en ella al menos diez libros diferentes.

-¿Y bien? – le inquirió con seriedad – ¿Qué esperas para leer?

Ron observó a los libros y luego a Hermione, los libros y luego Hermione, libros, Hermione, finalmente fue ahí donde dejó descansar su vista, sonrió y con un saludo militar le respondi

-A la orden 

************

Draco se dirigía a su habitación, caminaba con paso arrogante, y una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Por su mente pasaban las posibles escenas que muy probablemente estarían ocurriendo en la enfermería con dos de sus alumnos.

Simplemente encantador.

Como le hubiera gustado estar ahí y ver sus rostros cuando averiguaran que lo que en realidad habían bebido no era una poción reconstituyente, sino veritasirium, porque terminarían por averiguarlo, sobre todo si hacían preguntas directas.

Sonrió con arrogancia.

Entró a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se aseguró de que no fuera molestado. Aunque las únicas personas que podrían molestarlo serían Ron y Hermione, pero no los había visto en todo el día, después del "incidente" en el despacho del Director, ni siquiera en la comida y la cena.  Tal vez aún estarían demasiado afectados por los hechos revelados. Bueno, no era como si hubiera pensado contar con su ayuda, desde un principio había pensado en hacerlo solo, y solo es como lo haría.

Se acercó a su escritorio donde varios pergaminos, mapas lunares y libros de Magia Oscura le esperaban. Había mucho trabajo por hacer, necesitaba averiguar todo lo posible sobre el Inframundo y los peligros que representaba para un ser vivo penetrar en él, y sobre todo y lo más importante, los peligros que representaba el regresar un alma al mundo de los vivos.

Porque sin duda alguna, traería a Harry de vuelta...

Después de todo, él era un slytherin, y los slytherin siempre conseguían lo que ambicionaban...

Y él ambicionaba el alma de Harry Potter...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

¿Y bien?  ¿Qué les pareció?  Espero que les haya gustado, aunque creo que este capítulo quedó algo largo, pero bueno, necesitaba atar algunos cabos respecto a las reacciones, y tampoco era que Draco se lanzara a la aventura sin saber nada de a lo que se enfrentaba ¿cierto? Además de que a muchos les interesaba saber que pasaba con Morag y Bones, así que ahí lo tiene, y como ven no tardé tanto esta vez, espero que sea igual con el siguiente. Nos vemos y no olviden que espero sus reviews.


	11. Interludio

Hi!!!!!!!  Ya estoy de regreso con un nuevo capítulo, pero antes de pasar a la historia, responderé a sus reviews:

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Ali**.-  Hola!!!!  Pues ya estoy muy mejor, ya tengo trabajo, así que en cuestión económica ya estoy mejor ^_^  Me alegra que la historia te siga gustando, siempre he creído que Ron de alguna manera es maduro, solo que en la mayoría de los fics lo ponen como un energúmeno e histérico, además de que al estar hablando de su mejor amigo muerto tenía que reaccionar de alguna forma diferente, y exactamente esa era la idea principal de la carta, además de seguir adelante con su vida, el hacer hincapié que aunque rechazó la mano de Draco, de la persona que llegaría a amar, nunca podría arrepentirse porque Ron fue el primer y mejor amigo que tuvo. Y bueno, de alguna manera tenía que hacer regresar a "nuestra" Hermione, por aquello de la Biblioteca ^_^ si, yo también imagine la cara de frustración de Ron, aceptémoslo, el pobre nunca podrá sentir un afecto los libros, para eso esta su amiga. Respecto a Andrew y David tienes razón, tal vez por eso la pareja a gustado tanto, porque proporcionan un momento de relajación, por así decirlo, de tanto drama y lágrimas.  Se de cual película me hablas, yo también la vi hace tiempo, y créeme, creo que te estas acercando al final de esta historia, pero mantengámoslo en secreto ¿esta bien? ^_^  De acuerdo, comenzaré a subir los capítulos de _Por un Juego _al grupo en cuanto tenga un poco de tiempo, sobre el de _Encuentros y Desencantos_, tengo un bloqueo, yo ya tenía planeada la historia, iba a hacer sufrir a Ginny, es que la verdad el Harry/Ginny nunca me ha gustado, yo prefiero el slahs, y si tuviera que hacer un het sería entre Harry y Luna, pero de alguna manera la historia se niega a continuar, no termina de convencerme ¿alguna sugerencia? Sobre el reto que esán organizando en el grupo, creo que tu y María deberían de comenzar con las reglas, antes de que las ganas por empezar se evaporen, si aún no saben muy bien como podría ir el Harry/Severus grupal, al menos podrían empezar con las reglas para el reto individual ¿no creen? De cualquier manera te dejo para que leas el capítulo. Cuídate, y nos vemos

**Snuffle's Girl**.- Creo que si es mucho pedir, después de todo ser un slytherin es parte de su personalidad, sobre el final feliz, aparecerá, en algún momento pero lo hará. Nos vemos

**Jack Dawson**.- Si, dentro de poco comenzará la aventura, de hecho comenzará en el siguiente capítulo. Sobre la poción, bueno, necesitaban toda la "ayuda posible" y esa poción realmente los "ayudó" ya lo verás. Bye.

**Cyndi-lps.**- Gracias, vas a hacer que me sonroje  #^_^# me da gusto que la carta haya sido de tu agrado y haya tocado una fibra sensible de tu corazoncito, y si, ya era hora de que Hermione entrara en razón, sobre Andrew y David, de eso se trataba, de dar un poco de humor a la historia para relajar la situación tan dramática, Aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, para que ya no lo esperes con ansias, aunque creo que seguirás en ese estado por unos cuantos capítulos más ^_^ pero te aseguro que valdrá la pena. Nos vemos.

**Lara-eternal-anjiru.**- Me alegra mucho que esta historia te guste, aunque harás que me sonroje y me crea eso de fantástica, después va a dolerme mucho bajarme de esa nueve eh, y por que me caíste bien, aquí esta un lemon entre Andre y David, y un poquito de Harry y Draco. No exactamente hipercontrolado, pero es algo que me encanta, la mitología griega me fascina, pero creo que no podrá usar a Marte, Atenea y Artemisa, ya que, Draco no va a comenzar una guerra, ¡imagínate a él solo contra todos los muertos y el poder de Hades! así que Marte queda fuera, sobre Atenea, podría ser pero al ser la Diosa de la Sabiduría, no tendría mucho que ver con el amor, y sobre Aremisa, tal vez podría intervenir por eso de las fuerzas de la noche, por que recuerda que Draco viajará en Luna nueva, lo que quiere decir que la Luna no brillará y Artemisa no podría intervenir de todo, pero de cualquier forma intervienen otros dioses que espero que sean de tu agrado.  Nos vemos. 

**Luinwe**.- Si, supones bien, de hecho hay un lemon entre ellos que espero te guste. Sobre tus otras preguntas, se responden también en este capítulo, o al menos la de que hará Draco cuando descubra que Ron y Hermione también han estado investigando. Así que espero y disfrutes de este capítulo. Cuídate y nos vemos.

**Gochi Glay Lover**.- Creo que pude captar un "poco" de emoción al leer el otro capítulo ^_^U Tienes razón, la carta de Harry para Ron fue muy emotiva así como la visita de Draco a Firenze, y sip, pobre de Neville, perdió a muchas de sus queridas mandrágoras por ayudar a Draco, y la idea de darles veritaserum fue algo muy slytherin y Malfoy, sobre lo de 'comporténse como lo que son y no como lo que parecen' bueno, se me ocurrió porque un tío suele decirles así a mis primos cuando hacen alguna travesura, aunque dudo que haya estado enterada de los planes del profesor de Defensa ¡¡Calro que merecen estar juntos!! Y lo estarán ya lo verás. Aquí tienes la escena de Bones y Morag, espero que te guste, todo con tal de que no vengas a bailar fuera de mi casa ¬_¬U y claro, me encatará ver ese capítulo y la forma en que hiciste aparecer a este par. Cuídate y nos vemos.

**Amaly Malfoy**.- Por nada, por nada, por nada, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, y si, podría ser que lo que dijo Firenze fuera una clave para ayudar a Draco, y creo que esa escena de la enfermería a la mayoría les gustó mucho, es una forma muy peculiar de descubrir que están enamorados ^_^, y creeme, asumirán sus sentimientos y los disfrutaraaaan mucho. Sobre el mpreg, creo que estoy pensando en usarlo en la continuación de Por un Juego, pero aún no estoy muy convencida, tu idea de la poción o de que son magos poderosos podría ayudarme a lograrlo, pero primero tendré que pensar bien la historia, porque apenas estoy iniciando el primer capítulo y ya me atoré T_T, pero en fin. Cuídate. 

**Murtilla**.- Es bueno verte por estos rumbos  ^_^ , y si, creo que es familiar, algo parecido a Orfeo, aunque Draco no llevará un arpa o quien sabe, pensándolo bien, de alguna manera tendrá que controlar al Cancerbero, peor eso es una tontería que me acaba de ocurrir, aunque espero y no tenga un final tan trágico, sobre Bones y Morag en este capítulo verás que pasó, aunque no creo que Potter participe mucho al menos no directamente con lo que Draco planea hacer. De cualquier forma Draco si tendrá muchas pruebas que superar, algunas dolorosas y otras peligrosas. Nos vemos

**Paola**.- Si, creo que la mayoría tuvo la misma reacción que tu con Andrew y David, fue realmente gracioso tanto la conversación como la forma en que descubrieron sus sentimientos. Yo también quiero que Draco salve el alma de Harry y sean felices, pero aún falta un poco para que eso llegue a suceder, así que seamos pacientes e intentemos continuar con esta historia. Nos vemos. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Antes del capítulo, un par de aclaraciones para facilitar la lectura

A lo largo de la historia encontrarán unas conversaciones así _entre estos símbolos y en letra cursiva_ lo que significa que son conversaciones entre los Dioses del Olimpo, así como también encontrarán conversaciones así //_entre dos diagonales y con letra cursiva_// lo que significa que son recuerdos de Draco, hecha la aclaración, ahora sí, vayamos al capítulo

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**CAPITULO DIEZ**.- Interludio

_-Se cual es el motivo para esta audiencia Hermes, así que vayamos directo al punto.  Hay un mortal que pretende entrar a los terrenos de mi hermano, Hades, solo por ir en busca del alma de aquel al que amó en vida_

_-Y que sigue amando padre, a pesar de la muerte que los separa_

-Aún así, un mortal no puede profanar el Hades, no puede cambiar el destino que se le predijo, no puede cambiar lo que ya esta hecho

_-El destino es algo que forjamos nosotros mismos, aunque se nos haya trazado antes de nacer, son nuestras decisiones lo que lo conforman, aún y cuando sea un imposible el intentar cambiarlo_

*

Era curiosa la forma en que se podía sentir que las sombras se arremolinaban a su alrededor a pesar de que el sol iluminara su entorno con esplendor. Caminaba con lentitud por los Campos Eliseos, más exactamente caminaba por la orilla de _Lete_, lo observó por varios instantes antes de sentarse sobre el verde pasto y permitir a su mente pensar con claridad, aunque resultaba una tarea difícil, sus pensamientos eran confusos ¿Podría ser un tonto al creer que podría suceder? ¿Al creer que Draco podría llegar hasta él y podrían estar juntos una vez más?  Él confiaba en Draco por sobre todos los demás, no podría estar equivocado sobre él...  aunque si se equivocara... no sería la primera vez. 

Una corriente de aire frío le envolvió, acariciando su piel como si se tratasen de cálidas manos. Harry tocó inconscientemente su propia piel. Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre la piel desnuda. Pero solo era eso, su propia mano sobre su propia piel... él no estaba allí. y eso lo hacía sentirse... vacío, como si algo faltara... y eso era cierto... le faltaba el ser que le daba sentido a su existencia... 

¿Por qué le dolía tanto? 

Porque Draco era realmente importante para él. El solo pensar que no estaría a su lado en años o posiblemente toda una eternidad, lo hacía sentir un dolor en el pecho, le hacía desear no estar muerto, le hacía pensar en la forma en que podría estar a su lado... y le dañaba en lo más profundo de su alma. Porque de algún modo ese rubio Slytherin tenía un lugar en el corazón de Harry que éste nunca había sabido que existía, hasta ahora. Hasta que lo había perdido. Claro que lo amaba, lo amaba desde que tenía memoria, lo amó con todas sus fuerzas mientras estuvo vivo, y una vez muerto, seguía amándolo con la misma intensidad, pero después de esa noche en que pudo estar con él una vez más, Harry se sentía hundirse en la más profunda oscuridad, perdiéndose en la bruma de los recuerdos que brillaban débilmente a su alrededor, pero que de alguna forma todavía eran vívidos, tanto que aún podía sentir las hábiles manos acariciándole, la voz ronca y sensual hablándole, y entonces, lo golpeaba la amarga realidad.  Antes, cuando estaba muerto y veía de lejos a Draco, se sentía frustrado por no poder hacer algo para remediarlo, pero se conformaba con la lejana esperaza de que podría verlo en cuanto hiciera el Altar de Muertos, pero ahora... ahora que había una diminuta esperanza de regresar a su lado permanentemente... no se sentía tan conforme con los posibles resultados. Y no era porque deseara estar separado de Draco, no, nada más lejos de la realidad. Ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas estar a su lado, pero lo que le preocupaba, lo que le tenía en ese estado de agonía... era el precio que pagarían.

A ningún mortal que hubiese muerto se le tiene permitido volver al mundo de los vivos, simplemente, después de haber estado muerto no es posible regresar a la vida de forma tan simple.  Había riesgos, muchos peligros y muchas represalias. 

Tenía miedo.

Miedo al precio que tendría que pagar Draco si no lograba su cometido, miedo a tener a la soledad como única compañera el resto de su eternidad, miedo de abandonar a los que ahora tenía a su lado...

-Harry, cariño, ¿te encuentras bien?

-No del todo mamá – le respondió sin muchos ánimos y sin dejar de observar a _Lete_, el río del olvido, sus aguas eran de un cristalino extraordinario, verdaderamente puro, y que ahora estaban tranquilas, transmitiéndole un sentimiento de paz que necesitaba desde la noche en que estuvo con Draco.  Siente como su mamá se sienta a su lado, y como coloca una de sus manos sobre las suyas, con ese simple gesto puede sentir que toda la oscuridad que oscilaba a su alrededor es alejada por un rayo de luz, sentir a su madre a su lado, apoyándole es algo que siempre deseó... pero que aún ahora no lo hace completamente feliz... 

-Es por Draco ¿cierto? – Harry se gira hacia ella sin poder evitar el perderse en sus ojos, tan idénticos a los suyos, pero sin esa sombra de dolor que cubre a los propios – has estado así desde que regresaste de verlo el día de Muertos

-Si mamá... es por él – suspira con pesar

-El Profesor Dumbledore nos explicó lo que planea hacer, no me mires así, no se como lo supo, pero el caso es que nos dijo que Draco planea regresar tu alma al mundo de los vivos ¿es eso cierto? – él asiente temiendo su reacción, por una parte, extraña a Draco y desea estar a su lado, pero por otro lado, no quiere que piense algo erróneo, que no quiere estar más a su lado, al lado de su padre, de Sirius y Remus, los quiere, claro que los quiere, no solo eso, los ama, pero también ama a Draco, y lo necesita...

-Yo... mamá... no quiero que...

-Esta bien cariño, te entiendo – ella le sonríe con ternura, y no puede evitar la necesidad de arrojarse a sus brazos y sentirse seguro en medio de su abrazo – se lo que sientes por ese chico, y se lo que Draco siente por ti: un amor profundo y verdadero. – guardan silencio, ella lo abraza con mayor fuerza, comenzando a acariciar su cabello – Sinceramente Harry, si Draco logra su cometido, no podré evitar sentirme triste por tu partida...

-Mamá yo...

-No, déjame terminar – lo interrumpe – me sentiré triste por tu partida, no solo yo, también tu padre y los demás, al fin hemos podido estar juntos, como hubiéramos querido desde un principio, pero no queremos condenarte a la miseria solo por nuestro egoísmo, tu también mereces ser feliz

-He sido feliz con ustedes

-Lo se, cariño, lo se, pero eso no significa que no serás feliz al lado de Draco, porque sobre todo, nosotros deseamos tu felicidad y tenemos la certeza de que solo la encontrarás al lado de Draco.

-Mamá... yo... amo a Draco... lo necesito para ser feliz... pero también los amo a ustedes – susurra con la voz entrecortada, sintiendo como una emoción indescriptible se arremolinaba en su pecho, las lagrimas surcan su rostro, llora, pero no le importa mostrar su debilidad ante una de las personas que más ama.  Ella le sonríe a la vez que limpia sus lágrimas con sus manos, Harry cierra los ojos refugiándome en esa caricia, disfrutando del momento tan íntimo que compartía con la mujer que le dio la vida.

-Además – comienza a decir, lo que hace que abra los ojos y vea su sonrisa –  no es como si fuéramos a irnos de aqu

*

_-Los mortales no conocen los límites de su propio poder y cuerpo, intentan hacer cosas que están muy por encima de ellos. Tratan de ir más allá de la vida que se les concedió. Al final, inclusive tratan de ir contra las decisiones de los propios dioses. Cuando pierden la razón de su existencia, su existencia no es más triste que estúpida._

_-__Yo no pienso así gran Zeus. Son simples mortales, cierto, sus debilidades son los sentimientos, pero incluso para el rey de los dioses, existe una palabra por la cual los mortales pueden ser infinitamente fuertes, es esa palabra que a todos hace felices o infelices, y por la que son tan admirables: Amor._

_-Te concedo la razón Hermes, sin embargo cada vida tiene un destino, cada vida tiene un final verdadero, pero solo puede haber uno, solo uno, y el final de ese mortal ha sido escrito... y cumplido..._

*

Sus ojos celestes se cerraban aún contra su voluntad... No... Tenía que seguir leyendo, necesitaba saber más, encontrar más información, más cosas que le fueran de ayuda a Draco, necesitaba ayudarlo, necesitaba saber que podía hacer algo para que pudiera estar al lado de Harry, para que sus amigos lograran al fin ser felices, pero...

Tenía...

Tanto sueño...

Ron sacudió su cabeza en un intento de alejar el sueño, pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza para alejarlo de él, finalmente se resignó, y colocó sus brazos sobre el libro, apoyando su cabeza sobre ellos. Después de todo, un poco de descanso no le hará daño a nadie ¿cierto?. 

Necesitaba con urgencia un descanso, ni Hermione ni él se habían separado de la Biblioteca salvo para dar clases, prácticamente no habían comido en dos días, pero eso no les molesta... mucho... Ambos tenían el firme propósito de ayudar a Draco en todo lo posible, Hermione había salido de la Biblioteca para trabajar en un talismán o amuleto que pudiera serle de ayuda a Draco, así que Ron tenía que concentrarse en lo teórico, en investigar como es el Inframundo

-"Como si alguien lo supiera en realidad" –  pensó con ironía. 

¿Qué estaría haciendo Draco? ¿Estaría investigando al igual que él y Hermione?  ¿Qué pensaría Harry de todo esto? Seguramente que era una locura, y tal vez en este preciso momento, si pudiera hacerlo, le estaría gritando que no debían de ayudar a Draco en algo de tal magnitud como lo que planeaba hacer, o en el mejor de los casos, apretando tanto los dientes y los puños que nadie se atrevería siquiera a mirarlo a los ojos, mucho menos a contradecirlo, bueno... tal vez Draco.  Harry siempre se molestaba cuando alguien intentaba ayudarlo en algo, si ese algo significaba arriesgarse de alguna forma, y seguramente el ayudar a Draco a ir al Hades, ponía en riesgo la vida de cualquiera.

Era difícil explicar qué es lo que sentía sobre todo esto. Por una parte, era palpable el temor y recelo por lo que pudiera suceder de ahora en adelante, esto sería algo que los marcaría para siempre, no sabía si Draco lograría regresar con Harry, o si existía la posibilidad de que regresara, pero por otro lado... sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, que de alguna manera todo este lío ayudaría a Draco a recuperar lo que perdió cuando murió Harry: el deseo de existir en un lugar donde Harry no estuviera.

Sabía que había cometido un error al tratar tan fríamente a Draco después de lo de Harry, él lo había necesitado como amigo, y estaba conciente de haberle fallado de la peor manera, pues Ron se había concentrado más en su propio dolor y en el de Hermione, que en el suyo, pero de cualquier forma, no todo había sido su culpa, Draco era un hombre extremadamente solitario

-"Además de sarcástico, idiota, patán, estup.... ups, creo que me salí del tema." – pensó a la vez que se daba un golpe en la frente

Lo mejor, era dejar de pensar en tonterías como esas, y tratar de mantener los ojos abiertos y continuar leyendo, tenía que idear la mejor forma en que Draco lograra entrar y salir sin muchos problemas y con el menor daño posible.

'... _si el difunto había sido una persona de vida común, es decir, sin virtud ni vicio, podía quedarse en el valle de Asfódelos para siempre, los de mala conducta se les enviaba al Tártaro a sufrir diversos castigos, en tanto que los hombres buenos y honestos iban a disfrutar una vida de delicias a los Campos Elíseos_...'

-Seguramente Harry esta en los Campos Elíseos – se dijo con convicción, ¿en dónde más podría estar una persona como Harry? Cierto, tenía un genio de los mil demonios cuando se le contradecía, pero era una persona de sentimientos nobles, muy decidida, y con un alto sentido (u obsesión) de heroísmo. Después de todo gracias a él seguía con vida, así que no podía catalogarse como un hombre sin virtud ni vicio, mucho menos como alguien de mala conducta, claro si en ese apartado no se tomaba en cuenta cuando le jugaba pesadas bromas a Draco, pero después de todo terminaron como pareja así que eso probablemente nunca contó, así que Harry debía de estar en los Campos Elíseos, porque de cualquier forma, nunca conoció a una persona como él, así como nunca existirá alguien como él, después de todo, fue, es y seguirá siendo su mejor amigo... su hermano, era la persona a la que no pensaba defraudar, aunque perdiera su alma en ello. 

De cualquier forma, lo mejor sería el olvidarse de todos esos sentimentalismos y comenzar a concentrarse en seguir investigando, ahora debía encontrar como eran los Campos Elíseos y como... llegar hacia... ellos... trazar un mapa... o algo... así...  pero... tenía tanto... sueño... que...

*

_-Dudas de mi Hermes, Soy Zeus, el Dios Supremo, soy quien hace la suerte, entre la vida y la muerte, tengo el poder de crear y destruir, soy el dueño de lo inimaginable... la sublime verdad de lo deseado, soy lo que el hombre ambiciona por poderoso..._

_-Pero el Hombre dijo una vez: "Tengo fe en mi corazón, soy un humano no un dios, no tengo alas, pero puedo volar, no soy pez, pero puedo nadar... tengo nada y todo, vida, muerte... y amor_

_-Afrodita..._

*

Hermione terminó de lanzar el último conjuro al talismán que había estado fabricando los dos últimos días. Observó con seriedad las llamas plateadas que envolvían el objeto que se encontraba sobre una superficie rocosa en la que ella misma había grabado inscripciones en alfabeto hebreo.  Las llamas desaparecieron junto con el viento que comenzó a soplar y que agitaba su largo cabello castaño.

Tomó el objeto sintiendo como la magia que lo rodeaba palpitaba en su mano. Lo observó con detenimiento: se trataba de un medallón de plata en el cual había grabado diversos jeroglíficos rúnicos en una de sus caras, destinados a la protección; mientras que por la otra cara había grabado los nombres de Harry y Draco entrelazados y rodeados por una hilera de chispeantes joyas diminutas, alternando un plateado cristalino y un verde profundo.

-Los diamantes traen protección y claridad mental, mientras que las esmeraldas repelen el mal – murmuró admirando el brillo de las joyas, los diamantes brillaban débilmente al igual que las esmeraldas, recordándole vagamente a unos ojos del mismo verde que llegaron a mirarle con cariño.

Ojos verdes, como la esmeralda. Los ojos de Harry.

Había sido tan tonta. Simplemente una estúpida que se negaba a creer que existía algo llamado milagro. Se había equivocado sobre Draco. No era la primera vez. La comprensión de ello le hizo sentir un nudo en el estómago y la golpeó la amarga simetría de todo. Draco había estado tan seguro de que funcionaría ese Altar, él se lo había insinuado, y ella, sin permitirle explicarse, sin darle una oportunidad para investigar, simplemente y sin misericordia le hizo añicos la única esperanza que el slytherin llegó a tener en todo ese tiempo sin Harry, y no solo eso, ella había _sugerido_ que le enviarán a San Mungo, pero no contó con la intervención del Profesor Snape, y la actitud obstinada de Draco, olvidó por completo que él era un Slytherin y un Malfoy, y encima de eso, olvidó el amor que le profesaba a Harry...

Por supuesto que Hermione había esperado esa reacción de parte de Draco, siempre lo había sabido, pero el saberlo no significaba el aceptarlo y mucho menos significaba apoyarlo. Lo que no sabía era que eso cambiaría su relación con él, no tenía idea de cuánto habían cambiado las cosas, pero podía sentir el cambio en el delicado equilibrio entre ella, Ron y Draco.  

No le había dirigido a Draco ni siquiera una mirada desde que había regresado y les había dado las cartas de Harry. La verdad era que no podría soportarlo, mucho menos tendría cara para verlo después de la escena que hizo en el Despacho del Director ¿Y Draco que había hecho? 

Nada.

Simplemente le había permitido desahogarse, golpearlo y gritarle cuanta atrocidad se le viniese a la cabeza, se había endurecido para no mostrar emoción. Había cambiado tanto. Aunque Draco no era el único que era diferente ahora. También ella era diferente, al igual que Ron, y casi podría asegurar que el Profesor Snape también había cambiado.  Todos lo habían hecho.  Ron y ella habían aceptado en dos días lo que no habían podido aceptar en más de un año, y no solo lo habían aceptado, ahora le hacían frente y buscaban una oportunidad para su amigo, una oportunidad para recuperar la sonrisa, ya no pensaban como unos absurdos egoístas que solo pensaban en su propio dolor, ahora, estaban unidos en busca de una esperanza para uno solo de ellos... no... en realidad era una esperanza para dos:

Para Harry y Draco...

Hermione se dio cuenta que estaba agarrando el talismán tan herméticamente, que en su palma estaba marcado su curveado borde. Disminuyó ligeramente la presión e inspeccionó de nueva cuenta el objeto. 

Eso era lo único que podía hacer...

No había nada más...

*

_-Yo no poseo Real Jurisdicción en el Hades, mi hermano gobierna y hace obedecer sus órdenes, no me corresponde a mi decidir si esa alma vuelve con aquel que lo ama, ambos lo saben a la perfección_

_-Lo se padre, pero no pido tu intervención, simplemente tu permiso para que yo le permita la entrada y tu palabra de que no habrá obstáculos de tu parte_

_-¿Mi palabra? Pudo dártela, pero aún así sabes que esa empresa es un imposible, y la única recompensa que obtendrá ese mortal por su desacato será  la negación al descanso eterno_

_-Él lo sabe, y aún así, por el amor que siete hacia ese mortal, está dispuesto a correr el riesgo_

_-Ese amor que se profesan es absolutamente maravilloso, sublime y digno de mi protección Zeus. No existe palabras para describirlo, no es algo que esté escrito en lienzo o papel, no es una estructura matemática, mucho menos se encuentra en la perfecta constitución de una escultura, su amor es tan fuerte que ha logrado atar sus almas, aún y a pesar de que uno vive y el otro no._

_-No importa cuan puro o fuerte sea ese amor, Afrodita,  el destino elige, la vida y la muerte sólo son parte de éste y el amor es una debilidad para ambos… al final un amor nace pero todo aquello que nace… tiene que morir…_

*

David comenzó a besar el cuerpo ante él, besó, lamió y tocó cada centímetro de piel del moreno y delgado cuerpo.  Andrew dejó caer la cabeza ahogando un gemido que amenazaba con salir de sus labios y cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en la sensación, del apremiante progreso de David sobre su piel. El slytherin llegó hasta su abdomen, besándolo con fuerza y delineando con su lengua los finos contornos, siguió descendiendo sujetándolo con fuerza de las caderas, llegando hasta su ingle, donde dedicó más tiempo a sus caricias, Andrew se sentía al borde del éxtasis, aferrándose con fuerza a las sábanas, gimiendo y retorciéndose de placer.

-¿Seguro que no... has hecho esto... antes? –  le preguntó entre gemidos, entrecerrando los ojos. David sonrió de forma sucia

-Al menos... no despierto.

-Eres... un pervertido

-¿Eso crees? – la mano de David cambió de dirección y sujetó suavemente a erección de Andrew, haciéndolo sentir una sacudida tan grande que creyó que se vendría allí mismo. El slytherin miró los nudillos de Andrew, casi blancos por la presión con la que se sujetaban las mantas. Sonrió de forma maliciosa, quería hacerlo sufrir un poco más. Apoyándose en su otra mano y sin desatender la erección del gryffindor, lo tomó sorpresivamente en su boca, haciendo gritar a un sorprendido león. 

David lamió desde la base hasta la punta, y Andrew se estremeció violentamente. El único ruido eran los gemidos entrecortados de Andrew, respondiendo a la cadencia de las caricias.

Pero aún y cuando disfrutaba de las sensaciones, no estaba dispuesto a tener el papel de _sumiso_ y, con ese pensamiento en la mente, atrajo la el rostro de David hacia el suyo y diestramente puso al otro adolescente debajo suyo. Una vez estando en la _cima_, por así decirlo, podría controlar mejor la situación. O por lo menos, eso fue lo que intentó hacer.

David Morag no era de los que entregaban el mando fácilmente, lo cual solo ocasionó que protestara ruidosamente ante ese intento. Así que David respondió a los intentos de Andrew invirtiendo la fuerza en la otra dirección. Y admitámoslo, Andrew era gryffindor, y siendo gryffindor... le respondió.

Lo que empezó como un pequeño forcejeo por estar en la _cima_... terminó  en un enfrentamiento de lucha libre. 

-No... yo... basta –  le dijo David con brusquedad, intentando usar su delgado cuerpo para volver a poner a Andrew de espaldas... aunque sin muchos resultados

-Oh... podrías... quedarte... quieto? –  Andrew logró hacerlo girar de cara contra la cama, no sin antes encontrar un poco de _resistencia_, pero aún así su fuerza era mayor a la del slytherin, así que David se hizo hacer.

-Como... si supieras... más que yo – bufó molesto, molestia que se evaporó al momento de sentir las manos del gryffindor recorrer su espalda, descendiendo de forma sensual hasta llegar a las caderas.

-Yo nunca dije... el que yo no... oh diablos – se quejó Andrew, y dando por terminada la conversación, se dirigió directamente a atacar el cuello del slytherin

La piel pálida estaba cubierta por una fina capa de sudor, resaltando su sensualidad natural.  David se apoyó sobre sus piernas y brazos. Andrew lo tomó por las caderas con firmeza comenzando a entrar en el rubio con lentitud para luego penetrarlo en dos rápidas embestidas. 

-¡Oh... maldición! – maldijo David al sentir la brusca intrusión en su cuerpo.

Andrew lanzó un fuerte gemido que envió un escalofrío por la columna de David, lamentos de lujuria y placer brotaron de sus bocas y Andrew empujó de nuevo. El slytherin estaba en el límite, las manos del gryffindor le recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo mientras entraba y salía de su cuerpo.  David sintió que una mano tocaba su pene y sintió como si fuera a morirse, se arqueó al toque con un lamento de éxtasis, podía sentir el aliento de Andrew contra su cuello, sus manos casi sangran al cerrarlas contra las mantas con una fuerza bestial mientras Andrew lo penetraba más rápido, más profundo… Cuando sintió que la espalda de David se arqueaba bajo él sintiendo el calor del orgasmo, Andrew arqueó su espalda tensando todo su cuerpo liberándose entre espasmos, cayendo derrotado sobre el slytherin, estremeciéndose al contacto.

Se deslizó fuera del cuerpo de David, totalmente agotado, levantó su rostro y miró en los ojos de su "pareja", mientras buscaba algo en el azul de sus ojos.

-Mmm – murmuró Morag rodándose hacia un lado – no eres tan malo como pensé – le dijo incapaz de evitar fastidiar a su amante. Andrew lo miró fijamente. 

-¿Sabes algo...? Tu sentido del romance me mata. 

-Lo se... por eso me amas

-En realidad te amo cuando mantienes tu boca ocupada en otra cosa que no sea en hablar

-De acuerdo – y lo siguiente que Andrew supo fue el que David fue en comunión directa con sus labios.

*

_-Sin embargo Zeus, tal vez el amor pueda ser manipulado por el destino, pero el corazón y el recuerdo, son la fuerza de algo mas que la inmortalidad, al igual que el polvo, son eternos, porque ellos mismos se crean_

_-Lo que deseo saber es ¿Porque la Diosa del Amor y el Dios Guía de las Almas defienden a esos mortales tan inferiores?_

_-Por que ellos tienen algo que nosotros no... sentimientos reales_

_-¿Y cual es el objetivo de esos mortales? ¿Su destrucción? Porque ese mortal planea descender al Hades y regresar a un muerto a la vida, lo cual solo puede significar su destrucción_

_-Su destrucción es inevitable…así como también es inevitable que su amor renazca_

*

Estaba atardeciendo, pero él aún no tenía signos de querer ir a los calabozos y dormir, en cambio, en ese momento se encontraba ocupado, revisando los informes que sus profesores le habían enviado sobre los resultados de los recientes exámenes.

Aunque en realidad...

Arrojó las carpetas hasta el otro extremo de su escritorio.

Ni siquiera les prestaba atención...

Entrelazó sus manos y apoyó su barbilla en ellas.  Su mente no estaba precisamente atenta a los asuntos escolares, para ser sincero, se encontraba remembrando los recientes acontecimientos

Draco empeñado en hacer el Altar para ver a Potter.

La oposición de Granger y Weasley.

La decisión de Draco de ir al Inframundo en busca de Potter.

Y... la constante oposición de Granger y Weasley.

Bien...

Lo aceptaba...

En realidad, su mente se encontraba demasiado ocupada en otra cosa:

Maldiciendo a Potter.

¿Es qué aún después de muerto no podía dejar de fastidiarlo?

Claro que no.

Además de ser un gryffindor impertinente, malcriado y arrogante, era la copia exacta de James Potter, y por tanto llevaba en la sangre la _sutil_ habilidad de hacerle la vida un infierno. Aún y cuando el dichoso gryffindor se encontrara en él.

¿Aún y después de todo ese tiempo, se preguntaba que había visto Draco en él?

Draco...

Se puso de pie y camino hasta situarse frente a la venta, el sol estaba por ocultarse, haciendo que el cielo adquiriera tonalidades rojizas, pronto la Luna debería aparecer sustituyendo al Astro Rey, aunque sería una luna oscura, sin brillo, y aún más pronto llegaría la media noche, la hora en que Draco partiría hacia un destino totalmente desconocido para cualquier mortal que tuviera vida, un lugar al cual solo accedían aquellos a quienes les habían arrancado la vida.

Alguien como Potter...

Y volvía al punto de inicio:  _Potter_

Snape tragó con dificultad y apretó los puños distraídamente. Detestaba a Harry Potter. Siempre lo había hecho. Detestaba esa expresión de héroe que se enorgullece de sus hazañas que siempre parecía tener. Detestaba todas esas virtudes que le hacían ser el gryffindor modelo: su lealtad, su valentía, su temeraria entrega y ese afán de romper las reglas. Detestaba el respeto que Harry inspiraba en todos los que lo conocían.

Igual a su padre...

Pero aún así, si pensaba fríamente, y dejaba de verlo como la reencarnación de James Potter, en realidad no había odiado al chico, no al grado de querer matarlo al menos, pero es que tenía la _virtud_ de sacarlo de sus casillas con sus impertinencias y carácter altanero, haciendo algo difícil el no detestarlo. Sin embargo, de alguna manera supo ganarse su respeto.

Potter no se comportaba como un mago normal, en primer lugar porque, siendo la única persona que hubiera sobrevivido a la maldición asesina no podría catalogarse como 'normal', pero aún así, deseaba una vida normal, tener amigos, tener una familia, discutir con sus profesores sin que las discusiones cayeran en su obligación de salvar al Mundo y a las miles de personas que lo habitaban, y por tal razón, no recibía el trato de 'chico normal' que tanto deseaba.  Todos, incluido él, lo trataba de forma _especial_. Claro que en su caso no era un trato que le agradara, él se había encargado de hacerle la vida un infierno, no porque en él viera el rostro de James Potter como muchos pensaban, aunque algunas veces tenía mucho que ver, sino porque, la realidad de una guerra, era muy distinta a los tratos amables que se recibían en el Colegio, y él no estaba ahí para enseñar a un enclenque mimado como derrotar al Mago Oscuro más temido de todos los tiempos.

Y lo había derrotado...

A cambio de su vida...

Y la felicidad de Draco...

Draco había renunciado a todo desde el momento en que se enamoró de Potter, no desde que inició la relación como todos pensaban.  Desde que se enamoró de ese gryffindor, Draco ya había analizado los pro y los contra de ese sentimiento, su vulnerabilidad, y por tal razón lo mantuvo en secreto hasta que ya no pudo soportar más y la relación inició, para sorpresa de muchos y desagrado de muchos más.  Severus Snape estaba en esos últimos.

Nunca le pareció buena idea que Draco y Potter estuvieran juntos, había muchas cosas en contra, no solo eran sus nombres,  también estaba la constante oposición que encontrarían y el peligro que les asechaba, pero aún así, siguieron adelante y... triunfaron... por poco tiempo...

Draco renunció a todo, al honor del que gozaba su apellido, a su fortuna, pero lo que mas le dolió fue renunciar a su padre, y tener que enfrentarlo en el momento decisivo, y a pesar de lo mucho que le dolió separarse de su progenitor, nunca se arrepintió, porque tenía a Potter a su lado... y cuando murió, Severus sabía que una parte de Draco también había muerto, la parte que le hacía desear  vivir...

Por esa razón, había estado apoyando a Draco en todo lo que había estado haciendo, por más inverosímil que fuera, y lo seguiría haciendo, porque en el fondo, sabía que a pesar de haber renunciado a todo lo que tenía, nunca había renunciado al amor que le tenía a Potter, ni había renunciado a ese orgullo de slytherin que lo caracterizaba, y ese orgullo, sería el que le ayudaría a llegar hasta Potter, y conseguir ser feliz, porque se lo merecía, porque había luchado por esa felicidad.

Y él no sería quien se opondría a que Draco Malfoy finalmente fuera feliz...

Aunque fuera al lado de Potter...

*

-Muchos son los mortales que hubiesen deseado que el objeto de su amor no yaciera en el Hades ¿Por qué debo de hacer una excepción con ese mortal?

_-Él no deseaba que la flama de su amor se extinguiera... deseaba que todo fuera diferente... pero simplemente no fue así... en su rostro no hay resignación, pero si un gran dolor y un infinito amor..._

_-Amor, Amor, ¿Qué es realmente el amor, Afrodita?_

_-El amor verdadero no tiene palabras para describirse, no conoce un punto exacto para existir o morir, no tiene un final aunque sin un principio que con el paso del tiempo hace un lazo tan puro y sublime que al ver los ojos de aquel que ilumina tu vida puedes ver ahí, por un instante la verdad de todo, y si miras bien, en el brillo de sus ojos, podrás darte cuenta que el Paraíso no esta aquí en el cielo, si no en sus corazones._

_-... De acuerdo... ¿Cuál es el deseo de ese mortal?_

*

Permanecía de pie frente a la chimenea, observando como el fuego quemaba todo aquello que pudiera dar testimonio de lo que planeaba, estaba quemando todo aquello que había investigado acerca del Inframundo, datos, mapas, descripciones, caminos... todo. Le había dado su palabra a Hermes de no revelar ni permitir que nadie más conociese lo que él sabía acerca del Hades, y por tal razón permitía que el fuego destruyera todo aquello que se le había permitido saber.

En sus ojos de mercurio se reflejaba el vaivén de las llamas, sin embargo, su mente no estaba donde sus ojos veían.  Su mente permanecía ajena a su entorno sumida en recuerdos añorados, recuerdos de aquel a quien ama.  

Rápidas emociones cruzaban por sus delicados rasgos, siendo resaltados sutilmente por la suave luminosidad del vacilante movimiento de las llamas sobre su pálido rostro, al mismo tiempo que le permitía a los recuerdos fluir libremente por su mente.

_//Las manos de Draco descendían por su cuerpo hasta legar a su cadera, estando sobre él, susurrando contra sus labios palabras que sabían dulces y agrias como vino y que lo intoxicaban. Los dedos de Harry recorrían sus hombro, estremeciéndolo, acariciando la piel desnuda de su amante. El calor de las manos de Harry contra su piel desnuda lo estremecía; sus manos sostenían su cadera, asiéndolo con firmeza, mientras entraba y salía de su cuerpo, sin dejar de besar a Harry. Las llamas de la chimenea fundían la frialdad de los calabozos de slytherin, sin importarles estar sobre el frío piso de piedra. Jadeando suavemente, indefensos ante el placer que los envolvía.//_

_//Mientras la lengua de Harry recorría lentamente su labio inferior; sus manos subían para entrelazarse alrededor del cuello de Draco, acercándolo más, profundizando la sensación de perfección que los embargaba.  Harry arqueó su cuerpo, en un lamento de placer cuando sintió como Draco lo llevaba  firmemente al orgasmo. Las embestidas de Draco se volvieron erráticas, sintiendo como un torrente de sensaciones se arremolinaban dentro de él, terminando por alcanzar a Harry,  y sólo entonces... se sintió completo...//___

_//Deslizándose fuera del cuerpo de Harry, se colocó a su lado, abrazándolo por la espalda y apoyando su frente contra el negro cabello de su amante.  Harry se amoldó perfectamente al cuerpo tras él, entrelazando sus manos. Saboreando la perfección del momento.//_

//Harry podía sentir el cálido aliento de Draco contra su cuello, enviando candentes escalofríos por su espina. Sus ojos observaban con interés como la madera era consumida poco a poco en medio de lenguas de fuego.//

_-//¿Draco? – lo llamó Harry de repente//_

_-//¿Mmm? – respondió un poco adormilado//_

_-// Si tuvieras un deseo, ¿qué pedirías?...//_

_-//¿Ahora eres mi hada de los deseos? – preguntó Draco, y Harry no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando sintió sus labios rozar su lóbulo al hablar.//_

_-//Muy gracioso Malfoy – le respondió con fingida molestia//_

_-//Déjame pensar... pediría que Ron tuviera de cerebro lo que no tiene de sentido común, así no podrá decir que no me preocupo por él//_

_-//¡¡Draco!! – le llamó molesto al mismo tiempo que se giraba para encararlo – ¿Es una pregunta seria?//_

-//De acuerdo, de acuerdo – concedió el slytherin, guardando silencio para meditar la posible respuesta. Pasaron varios instantes, y Draco pudo ver que Harry comenzaba a desesperarse, pero es que realmente no se le ocurría nada. Abusando de su humildad, lo tenía todo, desde riquezas, una buena posición social, era astuto, además de que era uno de los hombres más cotizados por su belleza física, no que los desmintiera claro, así que no se le ocurría nada que pudiera desear. Desvió su mirada hacia su amante. Harry lo miraba esperando su respuesta, observó sus ojos, que eran de un esmeralda vidrioso, llenos de inocencia y anticipación. Y en ese momento, algo en su interior se encendió como un cálido fuego que le embargaba el alma, un deslumbrante deseo creció en alguna parte de la mente de Draco, sin dejar de ver a las bellos esmeraldas, lentamente susurró//

_-//Desearía estar a tu lado por toda la eternidad – Draco lo miró fijamente a los ojos, esmeraldas impecables brillaron con una emoción perfecta; era algo que no podía describirse con palabras, excepto en el corazón. Harry se inclinó hacia adelante y besó a Draco. Sus brazos se deslizaron y se unieron alrededor del cuello de Draco atrayéndolo extraordinariamente más cerca y Draco pudo sentir los latidos del corazón de Harry, contra su propio pecho.//_

Cerró los ojos en un inútil intento de controlar los sentimientos que amenazaban con desbocarse y ahogarlo en un mar de sufrimientos y desilusiones. Le había prometido a Harry muchas cosas, le prometió una vida, un futuro, y lo sabía, no lo pudo cumplir. Pero esta vez... esta vez sería diferente...

-Y estaré a tu lado Harry – dijo con devoción abriendo sus ojos y mirando directamente a las llamas – juro por nuestro amor que estaré a tu lado

Finalmente, Draco se giró airosamente. Con un fluido movimiento de la mano izquierda, recogió su varita de la mesa, y, exudando pura elegancia y confianza suprema, caminó hacia la puerta, dirigiéndose a paso seguro hacia el Bosque Prohibido, donde lo esperaba lo desconocido...

Llegó hasta la orilla de Bosque Prohibido, con un fluido movimiento de varita la hizo convertirse en una daga bellamente decorada con amatistas, y con un movimiento certero y sin preámbulo se hizo un corte en el dorso de su mano.  Pronto su sangre fresca comenzó a brotar, fluyendo como estrechos riachuelos de color carmesí, manchando movió ligeramente su mano, evitando manchar su túnica negra. No pasaron más de dos minutos cuando una sombra comenzó a moverse entre la espesura del Bosque.  Con otro movimiento la daga a su estado normal, y con rápido hechizo sanador, su herida quedó cicatrizada.

Se acercó con lentitud hacia donde se encontraba la criatura que había mandado llamar por medio de su sangre, la única capaz de llevarlo hacia donde un destino incierto le esperaba. Tenía la cara y el cuello de un dragón, y luego el esquelético cuerpo de un enorme y negro caballo alado, agitando su larga y negra cola. Extendió su mano y acarició con suavidad el reluciente cuello del que tenía. Estuvo a punto de montar al Thestrals, cuando una par de voces familiares le llamaron.

-¡¡Draco!! – no necesitó girarse para saber que se trataba de Ron y Hermione, pero aún así lo hizo, esperando con cierta impaciencia a que llegaran hasta él. Cuando finalmente estuvieron frente a Draco, permanecieron en silencio, intentando regular su respiración. Draco los observó con recelo. Por ningún motivo permitiría que le impidieran ir al Inframundo.

-Si intentan impedir que vaya... – pero Hermione lo interrumpió, levantando su mano hacia el slytherin. Draco la observó extrañado, pero aún así tomó lo que la chica le ofrecía. Era un medallón de plata sujeto con una cadena del mismo metal, tenía en una de sus caras varios jeroglíficos rúnico, que por su experiencia en ellos, sabía que estaban destinados a la protección, lo giró para ver el reverso, y su corazón dio un vuelco al ver las inscripciones; en medio estaba su nombre entrelazado con el de Harry, y a su alrededor, envolviendo sus nombres con pequeños destellos, había diamantes y esmeraldas; y por la energía que palpitaba en su mano, sabía que estaba encantado con poderosos hechizos.

Tan abstraído estaba observando el medallón que no notó cuando Ron le ofrecía un pergamino, hasta que el pelirrojo lo acercó hasta obstruirle la vista y verlo. Lo tomó en silencio y lo desenrolló, viendo en él un mapa que marcaba el camino desde la entrada al Hades hasta los Campos Eliseos.  Una emoción fluyó en su rostro, destruyendo el recelo de sus rasgos, sintiendo un nudo del tamaño de una Rana de Chocolate en la garganta. Los observó nuevamente, pero esta vez, en sus ojos de plata no había recelo, sino una profunda gratitud.  Hermione ya no soportó más la tensión y se arrojó contra él, envolviéndolo en un abrazo cariñoso

-Tienes que volver... y tienes que traer a Harry contigo – le dijo contra su pecho.  Draco le regresó el abrazo, pero antes de que pudiera prometerle eso a Hermione, Ron colocó su mano sobre el hombro del slyhterin, atrayendo toda su atención.

-Tienes que llegar a él y tienes que buscar la oportunidad de estar juntos. Promételo – había tanta emoción en los ojos azules, una emoción reprimida que finalmente encontraba una forma de expresión. 

-Lo prometo – vio como por la mirada de Ron pasaba una ráfaga de alivio, que rápidamente desapareció, siendo sustituida por una de preocupación

-Ten cuidado – le dijo, ejerciendo presión sobre su hombro.  Draco llevó su mano hacia la del pelirrojo y la apretó ligeramente en señal de asentimiento. Hermione se separó del rubio, retrocediendo al lado de Ron, para permitirle montar el Thestral, que los observaba con sus ojos blanco y relucientes como si entendiera cada palabra que intercambiaban. Draco se colocó el medallón alrededor del cuello, y montó el Thestral, se acercó a la cabeza de éste y le susurró algo que Ron y Hermione no alcanzaron a escuchar, les dirigió una mirada cargada de cariño a sus únicos amigos, y finalmente... El Thestral agitó sus alas, elevándose por los aires, para luego comenzar el vuelo hacia un mundo desconocido para cualquier mortal.

-Lo logrará, estoy segura – murmuró Hermione sin dejar de ver el lugar donde aún había podido ver al Thestral

-Lo se – murmuró Ron – después de todo es un Malfoy...

-Y ama a Harry

-Y sobre todo ama a Harry...

*

_-Los deseos son ansiedades humanas que se desplazan entre surcos de irrealidades, porque simplemente parecen imposibles, siendo simples deseos que van más allá de la comprensión racional. Su mente crea la utópica realidad de lo que jamás podrán realizar, ¿por qué? porque para que un deseo se realice no basta con pedirlos, va más allá de desear, ahí donde el esfuerzo existe... reside el verdadero poder de un deseo..._

_-En ese caso... que luche por lo que desea..._

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Listo!!!!!!!!!  ¿Qué les pareció?  Espero que les haya gustado. Creí necesario un interludio, antes de comenzar con lo del Hades, algo así como para que Ron y Hermione aceptaran lo que había pasado e hicieran algo, sentirse útiles de alguna manera, y también esta la intervención de los Dioses del Olimpo, y por si hubo alguna duda, se trataba de Zeus, Hermes y Afrodita. Las conversaciones están basadas en versos escritos por Guadalupe Amor, pertenecientes a su poema Ángel Rebelde y Ángel Sumiso, para evitar mal interpretaciones, creo que se ajustan perfectamente a la historia. Para aquellos que les interese, estoy comenzando el primer capítulo de la continuación de Por un Juego, creo que a más tardar dentro de dos o tres semanas estará listo, se aceptan sugerencias y opiniones. Bien, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Bye.


	12. La Puerta de la Desesperanza

Hola!!!!! Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de "Devuélveme la Vida", pero antes de pasar al capítulo, hay que responder sus reviews

---------

**kendra duvoa**.-  Claro que seguiré actualizando, lo que pasa es que casi no he tenido mucho tiempo para hacerlo, por eso la tardanza. Aquí esta el siguiente capítulo donde comienza el viaje de Draco, así que ya veremos que pasa después. Nos vemos. **Cyndi-lps**.- Me alegra mucho que la historia te guste, significa que no lo estoy haciendo tan mal, a mi también me encanta la mitología griega es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos el leerla.  Se lo que se siente estar en esa situación, a mi me pasa lo mismo con las historias que leo, pero también me dijo lo mismo que tu te dices a ti misma. Gracias, haces que me sonroje ##. Nos vemos 

**Ali.-** Hola!!! Muchas gracias, y pues esta bien, no te diré que es el paraíso, pero estoy a gusto.  Gracias por lo del capítulo, aunque si he de ser sincera, a veces pienso que dejo cabos sueltos o algo así, cosas que tal vez no se comprendan muy bien, y si, lo mejor es que no esta Voldemort. Tienes razón, los próximos capítulos van a estar interesantes, pero es como tu dices, es una lucha solitaria del hombre contra la fuerza del destino, de un solo hombre por recuperar a quien ama, aunque si lo vemos desde otro punto de vista, tal vez Dravo va solo hacia el Hades, pero en realidad no esta solo, Harry lo espera y confía en él, al igual que Ron, Hermione e incluso Severus. Sobre el viaje, lamento decirte que tendrá que pasar por el Tártaro y no va a ser nada agradable te lo aseguro. Tienes razón en eso de Andrew y David, aunque también tendrán sus momentos de seriedad, como lo verás en este capítulo   A mi también me fascina ese amor, y claro que puede superar cualquier barrera. El terror de Harry es completamente lógico, imagínate el estar lejos de quien amas y si existiera la posibilidad de estar junto a esa persona pero si algo saliera mal no poder verlo nunca más, sería horrible, por supuesto que los apoyarán ya verás. Jaja, si algo así es Dumbledore, aún en los Campos Eliseos tiene sus fuentes de información   Si, de hecho acabo de subir el primer capítulo, y estoy pensando eso del mpreg, así que ya veremos que sale. En ese otro fic, la idea original era que al final del capítulo resultara un slash, de hecho ya esta escrito el capítulo, pero hay algo que no me convence en él, por eso no lo he subido. Claro, me encantaría escribirme con María, para eso del reto, creo que pudiéramos tener buenas ideas para enriquecer los fics slash en español.  Asó que cuídate y nos vemos luego.

**Jack Dawson.**- Que bien que te gustó, y aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo. Nos vemos luego. **Mish1.-** Así es **Luzy Snape.-** ¡No por favor, no quiero convertirme en asesina!   Pues yo creo que si encontraste las palabras, y si, Hermes y Afrodita se lucieron y seguirán luciéndose. Nos vemos. 

**Lara-eternal-anjiru.-** Si claro, ahora nadie me va a poder bajar de esa nube que ya se elevó como cinco metros más.  Exactamente Luarnim, Zeus no conoce el amor, ni siquiera el resto de los dioses lo conoce, ellos solo se centraban en el placer carnal más nunca llegó a amar en verdad, por eso es que habla así del amor. Gracias por tu apoyo, y espero que este capítulo también te guste. Nos vemos.

**Amaly Malfoy.-**  Gracias por lo que dices del capítulo, y me alegra que te haya gustado. Y si, parece que son el vivo reflejo de Draco y Harry, como dice una amiga, son algo así como olvidar el drama para pasar a ver que la vida es bella, o algo así . Draco llegará al Hades y hará todo lo que este a su alcance (e incluso lo que no) para llegar hasta Harry, te lo aseguro. Nos vemos. **Gochi Glay Lover.-** Gracias, pensé que tal vez hacer así el capítulo resultaría un poco complicado para leerlo, pero parece que no y que además gusto mucho. Y si, fueron algo rapiditos y bueno, creo que Poppy si se dio cuenta, jaja. Sobre la escena de Harry y Draco, no lo se, será difícil pero ya veremos que pasa por mi mente luego.  Nos vemos. 

**zhakdna-yhizet.-** Si, yo se que el tema era algo fuerte y fuera de lo común, la intención de este fic no es herir susceptibilidades ni credos, solo es plasmar algo que pasó por mi mente loca, una simple historia, pero me alegra que te haya gustado, y dale las gracias a esa amiga tuya por convencerte a leer esta historia. Gracias, me esfuerzo mucho en hacerlo bien, y parece que da resultado   Nos vemos.

**Paola.-** Hace mucho tiempo que no tenía noticias tuyas, sigo esperando la actualización de tu fic, así es, y me da gusto que no te olvides de mi y de mis historias locas. Si, algo así como "consolidar" algo, y como tu dices, aún les falta mucho. Te aseguro que para Draco será algo difícil, pero después de todo es un slytherin, y los slytherin siempre consiguen lo que ambicionan. Nos vemos

--------

CAPITULO ONCE.- **La puerta de la Desesperanza.**

Después de un par de horas de vuelo, el Therestral descendió con suavidad cerca de la orilla del mar. Luego de desmontarlo con desenvoltura, le acarició la cabeza con cuidado, sintiendo la piel escamosa bajo su tacto.  El therestral movió sus alas disfrutando de la caricia.

-Gracias – le dijo Draco en susurros – desde aquí continuaré solo – Draco alejó su mano del Therestral y éste emprendió el vuelo de regreso.  Lo observó alejarse solo por unos segundos, antes de que la oscuridad de la noche lo cubriera por completo.

Cerró los ojos tratando de mantener sus pensamientos y emociones bajo control.  No sabía lo que le esperaba, pero sabía que debía mantener su sangre fría, estaba a punto de entrar al mismo infierno, literalmente, así que necesitaría de toda su astucia y autocontrol si quería cumplir su objetivo... y lo cumpliría, costase lo que costase, estaría al lado de Harry.

Abrió los ojos siendo recibido por el suave oleaje del mar, que en ese momento sus aguas eran cubiertas por las sombras del manto nocturno sobre él. Con la Luna nueva, las pocas estrellas que había en el cielo luchaban, sin mucho éxito, por no ser devoradas por la oscuridad.  Comenzó su camino, sus pasos eran lentos, pero firmes, sabía a donde dirigirse.  Sus pasos seguros y su mirada determinada, no hacían justicia a la emoción de ansiedad y excitación que sentía.

 Pronto llegó a una zona poblada por muchos álamos negros, tan negros que casi no podían distinguirse de entre la oscuridad que lo rodeaba y amenazaba con devorarlo.  Sus hojas se movían lentamente al compás del frío viento salado, mezclando su sonido con el rumor del mar.

Siguió caminando en silencio por varios minutos más, el tiempo transcurría lentamente lo que podría hacer tediosa su marcha, pero el iba con un solo objetivo en mente: llegar hasta Harry. A medida que avanzaba, los álamos se mecían con mayor fuerza, sin ayuda del viento, y la oscuridad parecía devorarlo todo a su paso, sumergiendo cada objeto en la más terrible negrura.

Sus sentidos iban alertas a cualquier movimiento o sonido. Su mano derecha sostenía con fuerza su varita, listo para cualquier ataque. Sus ojos grises escudriñaban a su alrededor buscando su objetivo.

Continuó caminando por espacio de una hora o dos horas, a medida que se acercaba a su objetivo, lo álamos se mecían con mayor ferocidad, casi con salvajismo, como si un huracán arremetiera contra ellos, tratando de impedirle el avanzar más, pero sabía que debía seguir y no dar marcha atrás, apenas iniciaba y no sería tan estúpido como para claudicar solo por eso, así que continuó, sin importarle la brutalidad del movimiento de los álamos a su alrededor. Apenas había avanzado unos pasos más desde que los álamos había comenzado a moverse de esa forma, cuando escuchó tras de si, como un álamo se derrumbaba provocando un mayor estruendo, pero no se giró ni se detuvo. Continuó con su camino. Luego vino el mismo sonido de otro álamo al caer, y luego otro, pero él continuo caminando, sujetando su varita de forma hermética por si uno de esos álamos intentaba caer sobre él, pero no sucedió.  De pronto, el extraño viento que había estado soplando cesó y los álamos dejaron de moverse, y todo quedó sumergido en un silencio sepulcral, casi asfixiante. Entrecerró los ojos analizando el lugar donde había llegado.

Frente a él ya no había más álamos, todos se encontraban a su alrededor, como si lo rodearan, o mejor dicho, como si rodearan algo, formando un circulo a su alrededor. Acortó la distancia que lo separaba de aquello que había estado buscando y que estaba prohibido para cualquier mortal:

Una puerta

Una inmensa puerta de ébano negro, que fácilmente sobrepasaba los quince metros de altura.

La puerta estaba justo en el centro de esa extraña circunferencia, tenía varios grabados sobre su superficie, jeroglíficos que hablaban sobre el lugar que resguardaba esa puerta.  Pudo sentir como una poderosa magia la rodeaba. La observó con mayor detenimiento, notando que tenía un mensaje diferente a los jeroglíficos, grabado en lo mas alto. Miró hacia arriba y aguzó su vista lo más que pudo, logrando reconocer la escritura. Estaba escrito en griego antiguo, lo leyó e inmediatamente supo que era una advertencia para todo aquel que intentara profanar a ese lugar:

"Tu  que entras aquí, pierde  todas las esperanzas" 

Un ruido detrás de él lo alertó, girándose con la agilidad de un felino, dispuesto a lanzar la maldición imperdonable, con su varita apuntando directamente a la cabeza de...

-¿Hermes? – murmuró aliviado al reconocer al Dios – me asustaste

-Eso pude notarlo – le dijo acercándose a él, con una media sonrisa sarcástica.  Draco se giró regresando su vista hacia la puerta, ignorando la sonrisa del Dios – Lograste llegar hasta aquí, lo cual quiere decir que el arrepentimiento y la duda no han tocado tu corazón... aún

-Y no lo tocarán – aseguró Draco sin despegar la vista de la puerta. Hermes se colocó al lado de Malfoy, observando la enorme puerta que se alzaba frente a ellos, como si los retara a intentar traspasarla. – ¿Esta es la puerta que me conducirá al Hades? – pregunt

-Si, es la Puerta del Infierno, es la forma en que la llaman los mortales.

-Existe otro nombre para esta puerta – murmuró más para sí mismo – La Puerta de la Desesperanza

-Así es como la conocen los Dioses

-La esperanza es lo último que todos tienen. Y si la esperanza esta prohibida en este lugar ¿Que le queda a la gente que muere? 

-Nada

-Mentira – Draco se giró hacia Hermes, sus ojos relampagueaban con decisión y coraje, pero tras de esas emociones, había algo más profundo que lo impulsaba a hablarle de esa forma al Dios – En los tiempos mitológicos, 108 males se esparcieron por el mundo de la caja de Pandora. Sin embargo, se dijo que al final, la esperanza es lo que quedó. Esto significa que la esperanza sigue viva, no importa lo que digan unos inútiles jeroglíficos, mientras mantenga viva la llama de mi esperanza, se que podré estar al lado de Harry

Hermes lo observó en silencio, analizando cada gesto del mortal frente a él.  Pocos humanos habían profanado el Hades, y ninguno de ellos había regresado, y solo uno había estado a punto de lograr su objetivo... pero no lo logró, sin embargo... observó los ojos de ese mortal, tenían un brillo diferente al de los humanos a los que les había permitido traspasar esa puerta, brillaban con decisión, pero sobre todo, brillaban con amor, un amor tan imposiblemente grande como nunca había llegado a atestiguar, no se daría por vencido, lo sabía, y aunque posiblemente no volvería a verlo regresar por esa puerta, estaba seguro que lograría cumplir el objetivo de su esperanza.

-Al entrar por esa puerta, ya no habrá marcha atrás, habrás desafiado a los Dioses, tienes que llegar hasta él, si no...

-Lo haré – ataj

Hermes asintió reconociendo la fortaleza del mortal en el fondo de sus palabras.  Hizo un suave movimiento con su mano y en ella pronto apareció una daga finamente tallada en relieve y con rubíes incrustados en su empuñadura.  Draco miró el objeto de forma interrogante

-Es un obsequio de Afrodita, la Diosa del Amor, el cual me pidió entregar junto con las siguientes palabras:

__

"Llegará el momento en que tu camino has de elegir, guíate por aquellas palabras que tu corazón pronunciará, y no dudes de tu elección, cuando la tercera luz decida cortar el ciclo, la hoja de la daga reflejará el último destello de la luz que distribuye, y aquella luz que hila la vida deberá cumplir con el deseo de su corazón destrozado, no habrá duda alguna en tu alma, pues es lo que tu corazón suplica, guíate por sus palabras"

-¿Qué significa? – preguntó Draco sin tomar la daga que Hermes le daba

-Eso, tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo – y sin permitir que Draco replicara, colocó la daga en su mano y la cerró.  Draco la observó por unos instantes en silencio, era hermosa, finamente tallada, una obra maravillosa sin duda, pero a la que no le veía sentido el poseer  ¿Para que iba a necesitarla si iba a un lugar donde todos estaban muertos? ¿De qué podría servirle? A menos... que uno de los guardianes del Hades no estuviera en realidad muerto y al cual necesitase matar para poder llegar a Harry.

-Es hora de tu partida – la voz suave de Hermes lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.  Guardó la daga entre su túnica y asintió con firmeza.

El Dios del Olimpo realizó un suave movimiento con su mano y en ella apareció un báculo alargado, como de medio metro, en el cual se entrelazaban don hermosas serpientes enroscándose a su alrededor, como si intentaran abrazarse al oro del objeto, sin llegar nunca a tocarlo.  Se acercó a la puerta, comenzando a murmurar palabras inentendibles para Draco.  El slytherin, pronto sintió como una gran aura comenzaba a rodear todo el lugar, la energía producía escalofríos en su piel y la adrenalina corría como una ola de entusiasmo prematuro. Un inexistente viento agitó fuerte contra su túnica y susurros continuos se escucharon en todos los rincones. La frialdad del viento le helaba el alma y estaba seguro que podría congelar los espíritus... pero no se intimidó, conservó su autocontrol con asombrosa maestría. 

La Puerta de la Desesperanza comenzó a brillar a medida que Hermes continuaba susurrando, primero fue un brillo tenue, que poco a poco se fue haciendo más intenso. De pronto, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Horribles y agonizantes gritos salieron de ella. Draco se llevó las manos hacia sus oídos, intentando bloquear esos gritos, que le desgarraban el alma, ni siquiera los gritos que había escuchado de los seres agonizantes durante la guerra eran tan aterradores, pero fue inútil, los gritos seguían saliendo de la puerta torturándole y produciendo escalofríos en su cuerpo, mientras sentía cómo cada fibra de su cuerpo se retorcía de dolor a medida que los gritos volvían a llenar la noche.

De un momento a otro los gritos cesaron... al igual que el dolor. Abrió lo ojos, ni siquiera supo en que momento los había cerrado.  Observó que Hermes los observaba con atención, como si lo evaluara, sin embargo, en su rostro solo había una máscara inescrutable. Después de unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos, el Dios dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Veo que aún sigues en pie... eres el primer mortal que no se derrumba – Draco respiró un par de veces antes de responder

-Y seré el primer mortal que consiga su objetivo – Hermes asintió.  Se hizo a un lado, cediéndole el paso.  Draco se abstuvo de jadear cuando vio dentro de la Puerta.  No había nada... salvo la oscuridad.

Una oscuridad que lo cubría todo, no podía verse ni un inicio y mucho menos un fin, no sabía si al caminar sus pies tocarían alguna especie de piso, o caería irremediablemente por un vacío que no lograba ver.  Mantuvo la calma, comenzando a recordar los mapas que Hermes le había permitido ver.

Una última mirada al Dios en un mudo agradecimiento.

Hermes asintió.

Un paso hacia delante... y la oscuridad lo cubrió por completo.

Estaba sentado sobre el pasto, su espalda estaba recargada contra el tronco de un grueso árbol, sus manos rodeaban sus piernas manteniéndolas contra su pecho.  Mantenía sus ojos cerrados tratando de alejar de su mente cualquier pensamiento perturbador que le recordara los peligros que seguramente asechaban a quien amaba.  En cambio, permanecía alejado de todos y de todo y estaba solo, sumergiéndose en la relajante sensación de permitir que sus pensamientos fueran alejados con la suave brisa que le acariciaba.

Pudo percibir como alguien se acercaba aún antes de escuchar el suave sonido del pasto al contraerse, mas no abrió los ojos, permaneció en la misma posición, sin permitir que el intruso lo perturbara.  Sabía de quien se trataba y el asunto por el cual estaba ahí.  La persona se colocó frente a él, lo supo por la ligera obstrucción del viento en esa dirección.  Esperó a que ella dijera la primera palabra, no esperó mucho, al parecer estaba algo impaciente.

-¿Sabes que ya ha entrado? – la suave voz de Persefone flotó a través del viento

-Lo se – respondió secamente, aún sin abrir los ojos

-Estas muy tranquilo ¿no te parece?

-Tal vez

-Ahora debe encontrarse en el Campo de Asfódelos, y pronto estará en el Río Estigio... si sobrevive al cruzar el río...

-Sobrevivir

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro? – preguntó con cierta impaciencia en la voz – ¿Y podrías mirarme de una buena vez?  Tu relativa calma me exaspera – le dijo perdiendo la calma

Con lentitud levantó sus párpados, sus ojos verdes brillaron con ligera diversión, eran contadas las veces en que veía a Persefone perder la calma de esa manera, generalmente mantenía bajo control todas sus emociones. La Diosa observó con perspicacia la sonrisa de Harry.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? – le preguntó.  La sonrisa de Harry desapareció lentamente.  Cerró los ojos por unos segundos, pensando en las palabras que diría, antes de volver a abrirlos.

-Realmente no estoy tan tranquilo como aparento – confesó en un murmullo.  Persefone se acercó hasta él, sentándose con elegancia frente al chico. – en realidad estoy preocupado por lo que pudiera pasarle a Draco, quiero decir, para llegar hasta aquí tiene que pasar por  horribles lugares sin contar lo peligrosos que son... pero confío en que llegará hasta aquí.

-¿Porqué estas tan seguro?  Si mi memoria no me falla, antes del Día de Muertos tu estado de ánimo podía catalogarse de cualquier forma menos como tranquilo, y aún después de ese día, se te veía ausente, y ahora estas tan... tranquilo ¿qué fue lo que cambió?

-No cambió nada – ante la peligrosa mirada de la Diosa se apresuró a explicarse mejor – comencé a pensar mejor las cosas gracias a una platica que tuve con mamá. Amo a Draco más de lo que pudieran imaginar, cuando estuve vivo, pasamos por muchas cosas, nuestro amor no fue algo fácil de lograr, al principio nos odiábamos, no podíamos vernos sin lanzarle alguna maldición al otro, nuestro propio orgullo fue uno de los causantes para perder un tiempo valioso en el que pudimos amarnos, luego estaban los prejuicios de quienes nos rodeaban, mis amigos quienes son mi familia, no aceptaban a Draco, y el padre de Draco, bueno, Lucius preferiría vernos muertos antes de aceptar nuestra relación. Luego, durante la guerra fue más difícil, ver morir a aquellos a quienes llegamos a querer, protegernos la espalda mutuamente... fueron tiempos difíciles...

-Todo eso lo se ¿te importaría llegar al punto? – Harry sonrió ante la impaciencia de Persefone

-¿Sabes?  Hoy tu impaciencia sobrepasa a tu fría calma de forma extraordinaria – inmediatamente las facciones de Persefone se endurecieron y Harry supo que había tentado demasiado a su suerte – lo siento, no quise decirlo de esa forma.

-Es normal que esté impaciente – le dijo suavizando su mirada – no todos los días un mortal se atreve a profanar el Hades, habrá demasiado movimiento y tal vez no sea muy agradable, eso me tiene alterada

-Lo entiendo

-¿Y bien?  Sigo esperando cual es el punto – insistió al ver como Harry volvía a perderse en sus pensamientos.

-El punto es que nosotros superamos todas esas pruebas confiando ciegamente uno en el otro.  Cierto, el resultado no fue lo que ambos queríamos, pero no fue nuestra culpa el que esa maldición me hiriera, tal vez así tenía que ser para darnos cuenta que ésta sería la prueba más difícil que tuviéramos que enfrentar, y no voy a dudar de las capacidades de Draco, no ahora cuando más necesita de mi confianza, si no se me permite participar, al menos lo esperaré aquí, no importa cuanto tiempo tarde, se que vendrá por mi y permaneceremos juntos.

Persefone observó los ojos de Harry, el verde brillaba con una intensidad que nunca le había visto desde que había llegado a los Campos Elíseo, era como un destello de emoción  que dejaba al desnudo un sentimiento tan puro y profundo, era tan desgarradoramente sincero que casi dolía ver esa cruda sinceridad, una aceptación silenciosa de una sentimiento demasiado intenso para ser expresado en voz alta.  Era extraordinario ver el amor entre los mortales, de esos seres que podían matar sin piedad, ambicionar lo que los Dioses le negaban, pero a la vez, amarse con esa intensidad tan abrumadora que eran capaces de romper las reglas divinas que regían al Universo, solo por estar al lado del ser amado.  Una extraña sensación le hizo volver su atención a Harry, el chico esperaba una respuesta de su parte.

-El llegará hasta ti – le dijo con una sonrisa que Harry le devolvi

-Lo se

-Aún me sorprende tu seguridad en él – confesó la Diosa, a lo que Harry sonrió más ampliamente.

-Es que no conoces a Draco, él, ante todo, es un Malfoy y un slytherin, y los Malfoy y slytherin siempre consiguen lo que ambicionan. – una suave risa escapó de los labios de Persefone, Harry la miró sorprendido, eran pocas las veces en que la Diosa expresaba sus emociones de esa manera, generalmente su aspecto siempre esa sereno, imperturbable.

-Pero sobre todo – le dijo Persefone sin dejar de sonreír  –  él te ama  – un destello de emoción cruzó como electricidad a través de los ojos esmeralda.

-El me ama – repitió – con la misma intensidad con que yo lo amo.

-¿No le parece que es algo tarde para observar la estrellas, Profesora? ¿O es que acaso intercambió su asignatura de pociones por la de Astronomía del Profesor Firenze? – la gruesa voz de su superior la hizo girarse sorprendida

-Yo.. eh... Profesor, no lo escuch

-De eso pude percatarme perfectamente ¿pero no ha respondido a mis preguntas? – Hermione reprimió la replica mordaz que estaba a punto de salir de sus labios, en cambio logró conservar la calma

-Si y no... es solo que...

-Él no va a regresar... – lo firmeza de la voz la hizo irritarse

-Él regresará junto con Harry – lo interrumpió con voz enérgica

-... aún, no esta noche al menos – Hermione enrojeció por su arrebato, y aún más al ver la media sonrisa en el rostro del Director

-Yo... lo lamento... no deb

-¿Dónde esta el profesor Weasley? – la cortó, no deseaba media hora de disculpas, no estaba de humor para soportarlo

-Durmiendo

-Algo que usted también debería de estar haciendo, mañana hay clases y no quiero que el aula de pociones estalle como el invernadero – Snape hizo una mueca de disgusto al recordar el incidente

-¿Cómo se encuentran Morag y Bones? – preguntó ligeramente ofendida por cuestionar su desempeño como profesora

-Poppy los envió a sus habitaciones esta mañana, al parecer ambos hicieron algo que la molestó, y antes que lo pregunte – dijo al ver como Hermione abría la boca para decir algo – no se que haya sido, se negó a decirme lo que pasó.

-Oh – después de eso, ambos quedaron en silencio.  Hermione dirigió su vista hacia la Capilla del Bosque Prohibido, mientras Severus observaba el cielo oscuro, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-Regresarán – aseguró Hermione sin dejar de ver la Capilla

-Es probable – respondió distraído

-¡No! Ellos regresarán – Hermione se dio vuelta para encarar al Director.  Severus observó los ojos castaños con detenimiento, había un brillo decisión y esperanza en ellos.

-Como una gryffindor, le gusta ser fantasiosa, aunque pensé que por su naturaleza... analítica, entendería la magnitud de la situación, profesora. – la voz de Snape era lenta, pero llevaba impregnada un tinte de sarcasmo, pero Hermione no se intimidó.

-Se cual es la magnitud de la situación, pero confío en Draco y en Harry, y se que lo lograrán.

-La verdadera magnitud no se encuentra en que regresen o no, sino en el castigo divino que recaerá en ellos si logran encontrarse.  Las acciones de nosotros, los mortales, están sujetas a reglas divinas muy superiores a las mágicas que nos rigen, y obviamente, el profesor Malfoy ha roto una de las reglas más importantes: "No interferir con las decisiones del Hades" y obviamente la muerte de Potter es una de esas decisiones. – Snape observó con superioridad a Hermione, mientras esta se debatía en decirle un buen argumento o simplemente darle una bofetada e irse a sus habitaciones.

-Ellos se encontrarán – le dijo entre dientes, apretando sus puños con fuerza – y regresarán, y no importará el castigo divino porque nos tendrán a Ron y a mi para ayudarlos en todo, no importa que, no importa si morimos, ellos merecen estar juntos y lo estarán... a cualquier costa – y sin dar tiempo a una replica se marcho con paso firme hacia el castillo.

Severus permaneció en silencio, con su expresión imperturbable, observando detenidamente una estrella que tintineaba débilmente en el oscuro firmamento.

-Merecen estar juntos y lo estarán... a cualquier costa – repitió con un dejo de tristeza, antes de darse vuelta con rapidez, provocando ese susurrar en su túnica tan característico de su persona.  Entró al castillo, necesitaba dormir, aunque sabía que nuevamente no podría hacerlo, al igual que un par de profesores de pociones y vuelo...

Se removió inquieto sobre la cama, las mantas que habían estado cubriendo cálidamente su cuerpo desnudo ya no lo hacían y una corriente de aire helado lo hacia tiritar de vez en cuando.  Se maldijo interiormente el ser tan estúpido como para haberse dejado arrastrar hasta las mazmorras.  Reprimiendo un gruñido abrió los ojos, parpadeó un par de veces hasta que su vista se ajustó a la oscuridad del lugar.  Inmediatamente logró ubicar la tan preciada manta que ahora envolvía el cuerpo de cierto slytherin que dormía placidamente, totalmente ajeno al fría de las mazmorras.

Tomó uno de los extremos e intento cubrirse, pero la codiciada manta estaba bien sujeta por el slytherin en cuestión. Lo que comenzó siendo un gruñido de molestia terminó siendo un bostezo, se retiró de sus ojos soñolientos los finos mechones castaños de cabello.

Observó al durmiente que se encontraba a su lado, sin duda era atractivo, los rasgos de su rostro estaban finamente delineados, su piel era blanca y su cabello castaño claro, eso sumándole sus ojos azules que ahora estaban cubiertos por unos párpados rodeados por bellas pestañas, lo hacían uno de los chicos más codiciados de Hogwarts.

Claro que físicamente era irresistible, pero su carácter y prepotencia dejaban mucho que desear.  Siempre mirando a las personas por encima del hombro, algunas veces sus comentarios causaban más daño del que pensaba, estaba de acuerdo con que por ser un sangre pura y rico tenía que comportarse de cierta manera, pero eso no significaba humillar a los demás, él también era sangre pura y gozaba de una buena posición social, y no trataba a las personas con la misma prepotencia, por esa razón había comenzando una guerra entre ellos, no solo eran rivales por las casas a las que pertenecían, sino por la actitud que cada uno asumía.

Odiaba a Morag. Odiaba esa expresión fría y compuesta que siempre parecía tener. Odiaba esa mirada que Morag reservaba sólo para él, aquella en la que sus ojos primero relampagueaban y luego se quedaban fríos, como si se hundieran en las interminables profundidades de su ira.

Pero ese solo era un lado de la moneda, por el otro, estaba David.

Cuando David dejaba de comportarse como un Morag salían a flote sus virtudes: su lealtad, su valentía, su temeraria entrega, y muy en su interior, Andrew lo respetaba por eso.

Sin embargo. Las cosas habían cambiado. No; nunca lo habían hecho. Es solo que ahora había despertado a lo que siempre habían sido. Siempre había sabido que David y él, desde que iban en primero, de alguna manera, se habían perseguido el uno al otro, tal vez no en términos muy amistosos al principio, pero de alguna u otra forma, necesitaban la presencia del otro.  Claro que esa necesidad la demostraban de una forma muy poco ortodoxa, insultos, duelos, peleas, incluso hacer explotar el invernadero...

Pero aún así era una clara demostración, no solo de la necesidad del otro, sino del poder que el otro ejercía sobre él.  Era el único capaz de encender esa llama en los azules y fríos ojos como el hielo, y hacerlo sacar lo mejor de sí para debatirlo, algunas veces sus riñas eran infantiles, pero en otras eran brutales, como los duelos que habían llegado a tener.

Pero ahora... viéndolo dormir así, pudiendo apreciar su atractivo y a la vez su fragilidad, no podía evitar sentir un nudo en el estomago.  Claro que había despertado a la realidad, lo que sentía por David no era simple animosidad, iba más allá, era un sentimiento mucho más profundo, tal vez aún no podía llamarse amor, pero estaba cerca de serlo. 

Observó a David dormir con tranquilidad...

Si, estaba cerca de serlo...

Pero mientras llegaba a ser...

Tomó uno de los extremos de la manta y usando toda su fuerza la jaló hacia él, provocando el sonido de un cuerpo al caer fuera de la cama.

-Ouch – murmuró Andrew sin disimular su sonrisa

-¡¡¡Qué demonios fue eso Bones!!! – vino el grito desde el piso

-Te llevaste la manta contigo y tengo frío – le respondió con fingida inocencia

-Ah claro, ¡¡y para eso tenías que tirarme de la cama!! – le recriminó David, al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y lo miraba de forma asesina.

-Tenía frío – fue la débil excusa acompañada de un puchero mientras abrazaba la manta como un niño pequeño. La imagen en sí fue lo que desarmó a David, el enojo y el dolor de la caída, sin contar la humillación, terminaron por extinguirse, siendo reemplazados por sentimientos totalmente contrarios: desenfado, deleite y excitación. Un vórtice de emociones encontradas tan profundas que por una milésima de segundo se sintió perturbado, nunca había sufrido ese tipo de desconcierto y sinceramente lo asustó.

Se pasó una mano por su cabello asimilando el cambio de sensaciones tan drásticos, tratando de mantenerse tranquilo, aunque seguía totalmente desconcertado. Desvió su mirada hacia los ojos castaños que le veían con ligera intriga, pero había algo más en esa mirada, un genuino fuego dorado ardió en sus ojos, puro, feroz y verdadero, y de alguna manera, David supo que ese brillo era lo único que necesitaba.

-¿Qué me has hecho? – le preguntó en susurros, no siendo capaz de elevar más la voz.  Andrew lo vio de forma interrogante, por el tono que llevaba la pregunta sabía que no se refería a la caída.

-No se – fue la sincera pregunta dicha en el mismo tono.

Permanecieron observándose en silencio, tratando de encontrar las respuestas que necesitaban en la mirada del otro, vieron la seriedad y sinceridad en los ojos del otro, y lo más importante, vieron un principio, el principio del amor que los uniría, sus ojos ardieron con honestidad ferviente, miradas sinceras que expresaban más que mil palabras.

Sin decir una palabra, David subió a la cama e inmediatamente Andrew se inclinó para besar la boca del slyhterin, mientras sus manos recorrían el firme plano de su pecho, para terminar entrelazadas en su cuello. David recibió sus labios y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran al sumergirse en la realidad del momento, y sus manos rodearon la espalda de Andrew, manteniéndolo cerca de su cuerpo, le regresó el beso con ternura.

Andrew cerró los ojos, sintiendo un fuego oculto dentro de él que le quemaba, y sabía que no era la pasión y el deseo de tener el cuerpo de David contra el suyo, era más bien la realización del momento

Cuando David finalmente se apartó, el gryffindor pensó que estaba demasiado deslumbrado como para siquiera sentarse derecho. Logró hacerlo con dificultad mientras los pensamientos coherentes regresaban despacio a su mente. Con lentitud, David se apartó, todo el tiempo observando atentamente sus reacciones con una mirada de defensa en sus ojos azules. Se mordió el labio inferior que todavía le hormigueaba por la intensidad del beso y esperó, esperó una respuesta que ansiaba desde el fondo de su alma.

Andrew elevó su mirada encontrándose con los ojos normalmente fríos de David, que ahora brillaban con un fuego intenso que le quemaba por dentro, de repente, sintió que todas las palabras que alguna vez quiso decir salían de sus labios como la lluvia rompiendo una sequía.

-Supongo – comenzó con voz ligeramente temblorosa – que te he hecho... lo mismo que tu a mi – David sonrió, una sonrisa bonita y genuina que hizo que el corazón de Andrew se acelerara un poco.

-Si – respondió sin dejar de sonreír – seguro fue lo mismo...

No veía nada... salvo la oscuridad.

La oscuridad lo cubría todo, incluso su propio cuerpo.  Todo era negro a su alrededor, y todo estaba sumido en un silencio sepulcral, casi asfixiante.

Tuvo que ejercer fuerza de voluntad para no mostrar los escalofríos que amenazaban a su cuerpo. Mantener la calma, se dijo. Mantener la calma es todo lo que importa

-_Lumos_ – murmuró, y enseguida su varita produjo una pequeña luz. A su alrededor todo seguía sumido en la oscuridad, pero al menos ya podía ver su propio cuerpo, y cerciorarse que seguía de una sola pieza.  Bien, eso ya era algo.

Comenzó a caminar recordando a cada momento las indicaciones de Hermes y los mapas que éste le había dado. Pasos seguros hacia el frente, siempre hacia el frente, su mano derecha mantenía la varita en lo alto mientras que su mano izquierda sujetaba con fuerza la daga que Afrodita le había enviado.

Varios minutos pasaron mientras el caminaba en medio de esa negrura, de un momento a otro, y sin ver de donde provenía, un fulgor de luz lo cegó momentáneamente. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos hasta acostumbrarse a la luminosidad.  La intensidad de la luz fue disminuyendo hasta que sus ojos pudieron ver con claridad.

Frente a él, se encontraba un campo cubierto de asfódelos, y seres ligeramente corvados caminaban sin rumbo fijo.

En un suspiro dejó escapar el aire que había estado reteniendo. Había llegado al Campo de Asfódelos, la primera zona del Hades.

-Solo espera un poco más Harry – murmur

---------

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Como ven, Draco ya entró al Inframundo, así que la verdadera acción vendrá pronto, solo quiero decirles que tal vez los siguientes Capítulos sean un poco fuertes, verán, el Hades se divide en dos zonas, una de ellas es el Tártaro, la que puede catalogarse como el infierno, y por lo tanto habrá torturas y cosas por el estilo, así que seré un poco cruel en ese aspecto, solo les pido tanto su tolerancia como su discreción, por como están ahora las cosas en ff.net ¿de acuerdo?   Quiero decirles algo más, para a todos aquellos que lo pidieron e insitieron acabo de subir:

¡La secuela de "Por un Juego"!

La cual se titula "I Wish"

Y trata sobre la vida familiar de Harry y Draco cinco años después del final de "Por un Juego", así que espero pasen a leerla y de paso me dejen un review. Y por último, estoy escribiendo un fic que tiene como pareja principal Harry/Remus, y como se que son muy pocos quienes los leen, por aquello de que casi no hay historias de esta pareja, aprovecho para hacerle propaganda a mi nueva historia titulada: "Eclipse de Luna" y es un slash Harry/Remus así que espero sea de su agrado. Bien, en ese caso espero sus reviews y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	13. El Río Estigia

Hello gente!!!!!!!!  Aquí nos vemos de nuevo. Disculpen la tardanza pero es que con los exámenes finales es difícil concentrarse en otra cosa si quería pasar al siguiente semestre, pero aquí estamos de nuevo, aunque primero re responderé a sus reviews, nos vemos.

**Mint****-Sak-Ange25**.- Ups!!!  Lamento el gasto que hiciste para los pañuelos, pero aún así me da gusto que me hayas dado la oportunidad de que leyeras mis historias. Y sip, me encanta el Harry/Draco, creo que se nota que es mi pareja favorita ¿no? Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia, y espero tener más reviews tuyos. Nos vemos.

**Jazmín.**- Me alegra que te haya gustado, y si, yo también pienso que ese amor es realmente bello y bueno. Nos vemos.

**Cyndi****-lps**.- Hola, y eh… Gracias, si va a tardar un poco más, alrededor de seis capítulos, tal vez más tal vez menos, aún no lo se con certeza.  ¿Me creerás que nunca he leído la Divina Comedia? He escuchado hablar de él, pero nunca lo he leído, y en cuanto recibí tu review, (bueno, en realidad fue un par de días después) se me ocurrió la idea de buscarlo en Internet (si, soy de reacción lenta) y encontré los cantos, me puse a leerlos y me gustó mucho, así que utilizaré una parte para incluirla en la historia, claro que no todo, sino nunca terminaría el fic. Sip, vi tu ora review, pero ese lo responderé en I Wish. Nos vemos.

**Sakura**** Snape**.- No te preocupes, entiendo perfectamente eso. Lo va a lograr, te lo aseguro, pero aún tiene que pasar por muchas cosas. Tú también cuídate, nos vemos.

**Snuffle's**** Girl**.- ¿Qué puedo decir? Gracias, y aquí lo tienes. Nos vemos.

**Amaly**** Malfoy**.- Si, llegará, aunque aún tardará un poco y lo veremos a su debido tiempo. Sobre Andrew y David, pues sí, en realidad diste con el punto de esos personajes, estaban basados precisamente en ellos, en una forma un tanto cruel de recordarle a Draco como fue su relación con Harry en un principio, solo que parecieron 'robar cámara' y muchos los pedían de vuelta, en fin. Es la naturaleza de ambos, tanto de Herm como de Sev, pero ambos confían en que lo lograrán, igual que yo. Nos vemos.

**Kendra**** Duvoa**.- Si sobre otros muchachos te refieres a Andrew y David, pues lo relevante es, como dijo una amiga, son una buena propaganda  en medio de una excelente película, suspendamos la angustia por un momento y recuerden lo divertida que es la vida. En realidad en un principio los cree para hacer sufrir a Draco, Andrew y David son la personificación de Harry y Draco a esa edad, recordándole de manera cruel que Harry ya no esta con él, pero poco a poco tomaron más importancia y decidí plasmarlos con una vida y sentimientos propios, al parecer ha gustado mucho. Nos vemos.

**Lara-eternal-anjiru**.- ('Sailor Earth anda flotando sobre la nube voladora de Goku') Te dije que me ibas a hacer subir más. Tal vez tengas razón, pero no dicen por ahí que "el que tiene muchos amores es porque realmente a ninguno quiso" Sobre mi otro fic, "Eclipse de Luna", bueno, es tu decisión el leerlo o no, pero aún así me gustaría que lo hicieras, dale una oportunidad a esa pareja, pero en fin, es tu decisión. Claro que me daré una vuelta por tu site, nos veremos por ahí pronto. Bye.

**Zhakdna****-yhizet**.- Que bueno que te ha gustado. Lo que pasa es que ff.net esta censurando historias con contenido clasificado como R, ya sabes, escenas de sexo explicito, muertes, violaciones, etc., sobre todo lo referente al slash, lo que pasa es que algunas personas le dicen a las administradoras sobre tal o cual historia y ellas las eliminan, ya le ha sucedido a distintas autoras que les eliminan sus fics o de plano las censuran a ellas para no escribir más historias, es por eso que pido discreción para que no eliminen este fic. Gracias por lo que dices, nos vemos pronto.

**MARIA-JONAN**.- Hola!!! Y Créeme que tu corazón quedará reducido a una micro partícula. Todo lo que dices es muy cierto, sobre Snape, Hermione, incluso lo de David y Andrew. En este capítulo verás con lo que se encontrará Draco en el Hades, y tal vez no sea de tu agrado, lo voy a hacer sufrir, y también a Harry, pero en fin, espero tu opinión de cómo ves el capítulo. Nos vemos.

**Gochi**** Glay Lover**.- Haces que me sonroje. No te preocupes sobre Bones y Morag, si tienes alguna duda sobre ellos, tómate la libertad de preguntarme, mi mail esta en mi profile así que no te preocupes. Por supuesto que la cuidaré, no hay problema. Nos vemos.

**Paula Moonlight**.- A mi también me encanta esa fe ciega, y creo que va a ser muy necesaria para Draco, ya lo verás. Sobre el título, bueno, era ese o "Desiré", y me gustó más I Wish, creo que 'Deseo' se podría mal interpretar con cuestiones de hormonas ¿no te parece? Bien, nos vemos luego.

**Murtilla**.- Hola!!!

**Luzy**** Snape**.- Si, ya comienzan a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, y no te preocupes que aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, aunque lamento decirte que en éste Andrew y David no salen, sorry.-

**Aryblack****.**- Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo!!!!!!!  Nos vemos.

**Mickaelle**.- Gracias, para ser sincera yo también he dejado en mal a Ron, solo que en este fic, debido a todo lo que han pasado con la muerte de Harry, me pareció que debían madurar un poco todos los personajes, y a mi también me ha gustado ese Ron. Lamento decirte que si seré muy malvada, sorry, pero es que el Tártaro es difícil ser bueno, pero no te preocupes, Harry no se convertirá en piedra ni desaparecerá, ni Draco permanecerá tocando su lira, ji ji, no quiero morir aún. Nos vemos.

**Laia****.**- Claro que sí!!!!

**Jack**** Dawson**.- Que bueno que te gustó. Nos vemos.

**Alisevy**.- Hola!!!! Jaja, por fin!!!  Sinceramente me gustó tu review, quiero decir, me bajas de mi nube (por decirlo de alguna forma) y te centras en la narración, personajes y todo lo que conlleva una historia. Siempre me ha gustado la mitología grecorromana, y creí conveniente volcar todos mis conocimientos de ello en la historia, por eso tantos elementos. Me da gusto que hayas podido envolverte en la historia, que mi narración haya conseguido lo que yo busto en todos los fanfics que leo, sentirme dentro de la historia, sentir la situación, y lo que los mismos personajes son capaces de sentir y ver. Lo de las palabras de Afrodita fue un gran trabajo, tenía que buscar las palabras exactas y a la vez confusas para dar el mensaje, créeme que ese mensaje cobrará mucho sentido más adelante en la historia.  Claro que la confianza de Harry y los demás serán una gran fuente de apoyo, verás un poco de eso en este capítulo. En este cap, dejé descansar a David y Andrew, y me centré más en el viaje de Draco, lo cual espero que te guste.  No sería mala idea escribir una historia de ellos, de hecho tengo una que comencé pero que no he podido terminar, en cuanto la pase a la compu te la envío y haber que podemos hacerle entre las dos ¿te parece?  Nos vemos.

----------

CAPITULO DOCE.- **El Río Estigia**

La oscuridad que lo envolvía terminó por desintegrarse, permitiéndole ver con claridad el nuevo cosmos que se le presentaba.  Frente a él, se encontraba lo que podía catalogarse como un campo, sabía en donde se encontraba, el lugar tenía el nombre de "Campo de Asfódelos", era un lugar donde vagaban los muertos sin rumbo y silenciosos. Aquellos que en vida tuvieron una vida común, sin virtud ni vicio, eran quienes podían quedarse en ese valle por siempre.

Respiró un par de veces asimilando la situación. Después de susurrar un _Nox_, comenzó a andar con la varita asida con fuerza. El campo en donde estaba, se encontraba cubierto de asfódelos, los cuales eran de varios colores, los había amarillos, blancos y rosas; todas eran flores de distintas especies entre las que destacan tulipanes, azucenas, narcisos y jacintos. En una forma de aligerar la tensión que se acumulaba en su cuerpo, pensó con ironía la forma tan vil y desagradable en que contrastaban esos muertos silenciosos con la belleza del valle que se extendía ante él.

Siguiendo con su camino, por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver algo que captó su atención, haciéndolo detenerse. Primero vio solamente unos destellos, conforme se fue acercando, pudo ver que se trataba de una flor cuyas raíces se aferraban a una roca, vio que era un narciso de tamaño tres veces más grande que el resto de las flores. Brillaba con una iridiscencia que hizo pensar a Draco en el sol del atardecer sobre el mar, apenas si pudo decidir de qué color era.  Permaneció quieto un momento observando la flor, algo dentro de él se estremeció cuando su mente evocó la imagen de un Harry cubierto de tierra sonriendo satisfecho por haber cuidado a narcisos parecidos a ese. 

_-Dime Draco, ¿habías visto algo más hermoso que una flor como este narciso?_

_-Por supuesto, lo veo todas las mañanas al verme en el espejo_

_-No seas vanidoso, hablo en serio_

_-Yo también_

_-Tu no tienes remedio_

_-Y eso te encanta_

_-He de ser masoquista_

_-¡Hey!_

Apoyándose sobre una de sus rodillas, se inclinó y lentamente extendió una mano para tocarla, rozándola con cautela con el dedo índice. Al tocarla, lo invadió una sensación deliciosa, como si lo bañaran ondas de magnifica seda.

Sonrió.

De alguna forma, su toque iluminó el narciso, un brillo dorado rodeó sus pétalos, en una tierna caricia, y éstos lo refractaron al aire como si estuvieran hechos de cristal. La luz viró y bailó alrededor de él, como si fuera guiada por su toque, inmensamente brillante e inmensamente hermosa

Era simplemente lo más hermoso que Draco había visto jamás.

¿Pero cómo podía existir tal belleza en un lugar donde solo reinaba la muerte? ¿Cómo podía existir vida en el Infierno? Porque esa flor, al igual que el resto a su alrededor, estaban vivas, repletas de vida, y eran hermosas y brillantes y… y estaban ahí para recordarle que la vida existe… aún después de la muerte, al igual que la esperanza persiste…

-¿Sabes Harry? Te equivocaste en algo – susurró Draco sin dejar de acariciar el narciso – si hay algo más hermoso que ésta flor… tu sonrisa.

Con una última caricia a la flor, se puso de pie y continuó caminando siguiendo perfectamente el camino trazado por Hermes. Paso a paso se acercaba a aquellos espectros silenciosos que vagaban sin rumbo fijo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ellos, pudo percatarse que en realidad no caminaban, sus pies nunca llegaban a tocar el pasto bajo ellos, flotaban como títeres pendidos de hilos, moviéndose de un lado a otro, con la mirada perdida en algún punto frente a ellos.  Sus cuerpos eran de un color aperlado, casi semitransparentes, por lo que podía ver, que más allá, estaba el Río Estigia, su siguiente punto a llegar.

De pronto, se dio cuenta de algo que hasta ese momento no se había percatado, un extraño mutismo reinaba en ese lugar, era un silencio sepulcral, de alguna forma  asfixiante. El ambiente se sentía pesado, misterioso y lúgubre… olía a muerte.

A partir de ese momento sus sentidos estaban alertas a cualquier movimiento o sonido. Como un acto reflejo empuñó su varita con fuerza, lista para cualquier ataque, mientras su mano izquierda palpaba sobre uno de los bolsillos de su túnica, ahí estaba, la daga que Afrodita le había enviado.

Sus pasos siguieron avanzando hasta estar a un par de metros de los espectros errantes donde se detuvo un momento. Para poder llegar al Río Estigia tenía que atravesar esos campos, y eso, a su vez, significaba pasar a través de todos esos espectros. Cerró los ojos en un intento de conservar sus pensamientos y emociones bajo control. Con varios hechizos en mente y sus ojos relampagueando con decisión y coraje terminó por anular la distancia entre él y aquellas almas sin rumbo.

Los espectros continuaban con su vaivén sin percatarse de la presencia de aquel mortal, intruso en su mundo.  Draco, con la arrogancia tan característica de su estirpe, entró al infierno con paso lento y decidido

A medida que avanzaba una inexplicable neblina comenzó a envolverlo, causándole un ligero desconcierto, sin embargo no se dejó amedrentar. Un espectro se interpuso en su camino, yendo contra él y atravesando su cuerpo de mortal. El primer contacto fue escalofriante, tanto que lo hizo jadear y detenerse un par de segundos, pero la fuerza le abandonó, era como si su energía hubiera sido drenada; y en el último momento logró reaccionar, interponiendo sus manos y deteniendo un fuerte golpe que vio cercano.  Jadeó un poco más intentando reunir la fuerza necesaria para ponerse de pie.  Con lentitud se irguió nuevamente, sacudió un poco su cabeza en un intento de mantener el control y continuó.

Caminaba entre ellos sorteando cuanto espectro se le atravesaba, cada vez que llegaba a tocar a alguno, aunque fuera un ligero roce, la frialdad de ese espíritu era tal, que le helaba el alma. Al pasar junto a ellos, podía escuchar ligeros suspiros y llantos, incluso algunas palabras de dolor, acentos de ira, altivas y roncas voces. Estaba seguro que grandes males impregnaban el aire que respiraba, a causa de esos espíritus.

Ésta era la miserable suerte que le esperaban a las almas de aquellos que vivieron sin infamia y sin honor.

Continuó caminando sin importarle cuanto tiempo llevaba haciéndolo, lo único que habitaba en su mente era la distancia que le faltaba para llegar a su objetivo.  Pero ahora, cada paso que daba era como si provocara a los espectros a su alrededor, las almas de aquellos se agitaban cada vez con mayor ferocidad, como si fueran concientes de que alguien ajeno a su estado profanara esa tierra con plantas impuras, tratando de impedirle el avanzar más, acercándose a él, acorralándolo como aves de rapiña intentando bloquear con su esencia el acceso más allá de donde estaban, causándole más escalofríos, tantos que por un momento pasó por su mente la torcida idea de que su alma comenzaba a congelarse y que pronto sería uno más entre esos espectros.

La desesperación de no poder librarse de esos espectros comenzaba a hacer estragos en él,  su fuerza para seguir andando se evaporaba cada que uno de esas malditas cosas se interponía entre él y el río. Se sentía mareado y de tanto en tanto, se había detenido y apoyado sus manos sobre sus rodillas en un vano intento por mantenerse en pie. No podía dejarse vencer ahora, no debía hacerlo, ya había llegado hasta ahí, y había desafiado a los Dioses, no había marcha atrás tenía que llegar hasta Harry, si no lo hacía, si no llegaba hasta él... El pensamiento era tan doloroso que casi lo sofocó.

-'¡No te rindas Draco! ¡¡No me abandones!!'

-¡¿Harry?! – gritó alzando su vista, buscando desesperadamente a su alrededor alguna señal de Harry, porque esa había sido su voz, la había escuchado con claridad, él le había llamado en un momento de desesperación. Pero no lo encontró, no había señales de su Harry a su alrededor, solo estaba él y los espectros que lo torturaban.

Bajó la vista derrotado, ¿había sido solo su imaginación? 'No me abandones' habían sido sus últimas palabras. 'No me abandones'  ¿Eso haría si claudicaba ahora?  ¿Lo estaría abandonando? Por supuesto, si se dejaba vencer ahora echaría por la borda todo su trabajo y sacrificaría su alma en vano; el trabajo y las esperanzas de Ron y Hermione, la fe de Severus en él, su propia fe se habría ido por el precipicio. No.  Continuaría, no abandonaría a Harry, tenía que continuar.

Respiró profundamente varias veces tratando de tranquilizarse, se irguió con autosuficiencia, entrecerró los ojos analizando su ubicación, estaba cerca del Río Estigia, solo tenía que resistir un poco más. Nuevamente continuó con su marcha, esta vez con mayor decisión y apremio, caminó sin detenerse, sin pensar en el dolor, el frío o la desesperación.  Siguió caminando sin importarle que esos malditos restos de esencia humana se atravesaran en su camino e intentaran congelarle el alma y destrozar su esperanza. En su mente solo había un objetivo: llegar hasta Harry. Concentraba toda su fuerza en mantener ese pensamiento, llegaría, estaría con él y por fin podrían ser felices; no habría nada ni nadie, ni siquiera los Dioses, que los separaran, le demostraría a todos que el amor que había entre Harry y él era más fuerte que cualquier cosa, y que ni siquiera la muerte sería capaz de separarlos.

De un momento a otro, pudo ver como la neblina que lo había estado rodeando se hacía menos densa, y pronto sintió que el crudo frío que lo había estado atormentando poco a poco lo abandonaba. Suspiró con alivio al ver el lugar donde estaba. Finalmente había llegado a la ribera de un gran río, era un río muy ancho, del cual ni si quiera podía ver la otra orilla, sus aguas eran oscuras sin llegar a ser negras.

-El Río Estigia – murmuró. Paseó sus ojos de plata por todo el lugar, encontrándose con las almas de aquellos infortunados, notando que esta vez no eran espectros, sino que tenían forma corpórea sólida, incluso parecían personas vivas. Personas que estaban en la ribera retorciéndose de dolor, sus cuerpos desnudos y lacerados, llorando, mordiendo sus propios cuerpos, en la malvada orilla que aguarda a todo aquel que a los Dioses no teme, lanzando palabras blasfemas en contra de los Dioses y de sus padres.

Un poco más lejos entre las oscuras aguas del río, pudo ver una vieja barca blanca que se acercaba a él lentamente. Y claramente pudo escuchar como el hombre que lo remaba cantaba

_¡Hay de vosotras, almas perversas! _

_  
¡No esperéis ya más de ver el Cielo!   
  
_

_Aquí vengo a llevaros a la otra orilla   
  
_

_a__ las tinieblas eternas, al calor y al hielo.   
  
_

_Y tú que estás allí, ánima viva,   
  
_

_aléjate__ de estos que están muertos._

El hombre que dejó de cantar, acercándose a la orilla sobre su barca. Draco sabía de quien se trataba ese hombre, es el barquero del Río Estigia, Caronte. Cuando se detuvo en la orilla, pudo observarlo mejor, era un hombre viejo, de piel pálida, sus ojos parecían estar envueltos por círculos de fuego, en su opinión, más que barquero, parecía un demonio.

Sus profundos ojos lo miraron con fijeza, como queriendo ver a través de su alma y descubrir sus más profundos y atroces secretos.

-¿No habéis escuchado mi canción... mortal? – le preguntó con voz áspera, formando en sus labios una sonrisa sarcástica. Draco entrecerró los ojos ante la burla en la voz

-La he escuchado perfectamente – le dijo con total seguridad

-En ese caso es mejor que regreséis, aquí nada os espera

-Te equivocas, _alguien_ me espera al otro lado del río

-Vos seis mortal, si me lo propusiera, podría dejaros como aquellos blasfemos, y permaneceréis 100 años en agonía. – Draco rió con sarcasmo

-Y crees que le temo a ese castigo – y antes de que Caronte replicara, de entre sus ropas sacó un par de galeones, mostrándoselas al barquero – tengo el tributo para pagar el viaje – Draco arrojó las monedas, siendo atrapadas por el barquero, quien las observó con atención, sus ojos de fuego brillaron con ambición.

-Sube

Con la arrogancia tan propia de su persona, subió al barco, y cuidando de no manchar sus ropas tomó asiento frente al barquero. Caronte comenzó a remar, avanzando entre las oscuras aguas del río.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? – le preguntó Draco, viendo a aquellos muertos que intentaban acercarse al río y que se retorcían del dolor

-Son aquellos que mueren por la ira de los Dioses – le respondió de forma distraída

-¿Porqué no cruzan el río?

-Ansían cruzar el río, porque tanto los incita la justicia divina, que se les torna el temor deseo

-¿Quieres decir que pasaran la eternidad... así? – preguntó con una expresión entre asco y angustia. Caronte comenzó a reír, su risa era tan espeluznante que le hizo sentir un escalofrío en la medula.

-Solo cien años

-Y después de los cien años ¿Qué pasa?

-Nunca han llegado a los cien años – le dijo con una mueca en su rostro, que por un momento le hizo recordar a Flich el conserje de Hogwarts –  en algunos es tal su desesperación que terminan arrojándose al río, otros, son devorados por Cerberos y otros, regresan al Campo de Asfódelos – guardaron silencio por unos momentos, en los que Draco pudo percatarse que llevaban más de la mitad del río recorrido.

Observó con atención el río, le había parecido ver un ligero cambio en el movimiento de sus aguas.  Entrecerró los ojos, tratando de averiguar que había provocado ese cambio.  Sin previo aviso y sin esperarlo, un brazo cubierto de moho y cardenales salió de entre el agua, asiéndose con fuerza de la orilla del barco.  Instintivamente se hizo hacia un lado, alejándose de ese brazo, pero en su intento no se percató que otra mano se asía del otro lado de la barca

-¡¿Qué demonios?! – exclamó con sorpresa, poniéndose de pie, sacó su varita apuntando al primer brazo –  ¡_Incendio_!  – y enseguida esa extremidad terminó siendo cenizas, para luego ser sustituida por otra y otra.  En menos de unos segundos, el barco se vio sujeto por docenas de brazos lacerados, agitando el barco, queriendo volcarlo. – ¡¡¿Acaso no piensas hacer nada?!! – le preguntó desesperado en medio de otro _Incendio_, pensando seriamente en la posibilidad de utilizar un _Averno_.

-Por aquí no pasa nunca un alma buena – le dijo Caronte, visiblemente divertido al ver como Draco intentaba deshacerse de aquellos muertos que proclamaban la esencia de vida de ese mortal – bien comprenderéis lo que quiero decir.

Por supuesto que lo comprendía.

¡¡¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido?!!

El maldito barquero solo lo había llevado ahí para ser devorado por las aguas del Río Estigia.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se arrojó al barquero dispuesto a matarlo y quitarle el barco. Su puño se cerró con furia alrededor de su varita, lanzando un Cruciatus, golpeando con triturante fuerza a Caronte.  El barquero comenzó a retorcerse en medio de un agónico dolor, mas no gritó; mordía su labio con tal fuerza, que un hilillo de sangre brotaba de su labio inferior.  Draco dio por terminada la maldición, esperando que con eso el barquero continuara con el camino, sin embargo, en vez de eso, Caronte contraatacó con el remo, intentando golpear al rubio.  Draco evadía cada uno de sus golpes con dificultad, la barca continuaba meciéndose ahora con mayor fuerza, y en varios momentos estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio.

Un fuerte golpe contra su mano le hizo soltar su varita. Miró con odio y furia al desgraciado demonio frente a él, sus ojos de mercurio ardían con rencor, no le permitiría interferir entre él y Harry.  Con rapidez, sacó de entre sus ropas la daga que Afrodita le había enviado, la hizo girar en un grácil movimiento, acercándose con agilidad a Caronte y antes de éste pudiera evitarlo, la hundió en su hombro.  Pudo sentir la carne viva sucumbir ante el frío metal, la hizo girar aún dentro del cuerpo del barquero, arrancando un grito desgarrador de ese infeliz. 

Sin embargo, el hacer eso le hizo perder el equilibrio que hasta ese momento había mantenido.  Los muertos agitaron con mayor fuerza el barco, Draco no pudo evitarlo y terminó cayendo en el Río Estigia.

Caronte se sentó sobre el barco, gimiendo de vez en cuando a causa del dolor de la herida en su hombro. Se quitó la daga clavada en su piel, tragándose el quejido que amenazó con salir de su garganta. Miró con odio en la dirección en que el mortal había caído y casi enseguida su cabeza salió entre el agua.

Al caer en el río, inmediatamente Draco nadó hacia la superficie en busca de aire, respirándolo con avidez.

-Maldito desgraciado – masculló, provocando que Caronte riera.

-Sabéis algo mortal, las aguas de este río tienen la característica de tragarse a todo aquello que entre en ellas. La persona que cae en él es atraída hacia el fondo del río sin poder flotar o nadar.  – en ese momento Draco sintió que algo se enredaba entre sus piernas, impidiéndole seguir nadando e intentando hundirlo en las oscuras profundidades – es imposible nadar o flotar en el Río Estigia. No solo eso, sino que además, las personas que caen en el río son atraídos por los muertos que los jalan de las piernas hacia el fondo. Son los muertos que trataron de nadar al otro lado y fallaron

Al escuchar eso, Draco abrió los ojos con temor, comprendiendo su error.  Las manos de aquellos muertos se aferraban a sus piernas con una fuerza bestial, como si quisieran arrancarle las piernas. Sin poder evitarlo, la fuerza de aquellas manos le hicieron sumergirse en la oscuridad de esas aguas.

_Corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, hasta llegar al cuerpo que yacía en el suelo teñido de rojo, a causa de la sangre de aquellos cuerpos que habían expirado en medio de la cruel guerra. Lo tomó entre sus brazos, cuidando de no lastimarlo más. Harry se convulsionaba a causa de la maldición que le habían lanzado, haciéndolo vomitar sangre.  Con dificultad, Harry abrió los ojos, las esmeraldas antes brillantes, ahora estaban veladas por la cercanía de la muerte_

_-Lo... lamento... Draco – le dijo Harry mientras una lágrima surcaba su mejilla – no pude hacer nada para evitarlo…_

_-No, no, Harry, no me dejes – le dijo con temor tratando de mantenerlo entre sus brazos, sintiendo como se iba la vida de Harry y la suya con él_

_-Nunca olvides que te amo… - la voz de Harry se hacía más débil a cada momento_

_-No digas tonterías tu y yo… - sintió como su rostro se iba humedeciendo a causa de las lágrimas y las fuerzas le faltaban, el cuerpo de Harry ya no se convulsionaba, pero a cambio se hacía cada vez más pesado, apenas teniendo fuerza para mantener los ojos abiertos _

_-Siempre te amaré mi dragón – le dijo con su último aliento de vida_

_-¡¡¡NNNOOOOO!!!_

Respiraba con urgencia, cada bocanada de aire le costaba cada parte de su fuerza.  Agitó su cabeza tratando de quitarse el exceso de agua.  Se había librado por unos momentos del asimiento de los muertos de ese río, logrando subir a la superficie por un poco de aire para sus pulmones.  Sus ojos estaban abiertos mostrando el temor del que era preso, su corazón latía con fuerza y miedo.  Eso... lo que acababa de ver... era... era...

-Era vuestros peores recuerdos mortal – vino la burlona voz delante de él.  Caronte lo veía con burla desde la barca – las aguas de este río también muestran los peores recuerdos de aquel que cae en él.

Antes de que pudiera replicar, nuevamente sintió como manos se enroscaban en sus piernas, y no solo se limitaban a esa zona, también lo tomaban de la túnica y otros trataban de sujetarlo los brazos. Intentó resistir, patear, manotear, intentó librarse del asimiento, pero fueron más fuertes que él.  Sintió como era jalado con fuerza hacia el fondo, sintiendo que el agua le cubría por completo

_-Qué demonios haces aquí?_

_-No creas que vine a verte por placer, Lucius. De haber podido evitarlo, lo habría hecho – le dijo con voz cargada de repugnancia._

_-¿Me odias?_

_-¿Aún lo dudas? Destruiste mi vida al quitármelo – sus ojos de plata relampagueaban con infinito dolor.  Si estaba ahí, no era para perdonar, sino para ver sufrir al hombre que le había arrebatado la felicidad_

_-Mmm... como lo lamento – dijo con una fingida voz y expresión de tristeza, para luego soltar en una carcajada sarcástica y burlona._

_-¡Eres repugnante! ¡Me das asco! Y tú... —exclamó Draco en una muy peligrosa voz baja y fríamente calmada, mirando esos ojos que espejaban con los suyos   –  maldito bastardo desgraciado, me quitaste lo que más amaba en este mundo,  y por ello pagarás de la peor forma... no te bastó con estar encerrado aquí la última vez, y pronto pasarás el resto de tus días como un ser sin alma, deambulando como un dementor, pero mientras eso llega, estarás oyendo a cada una de las personas que torturaste y asesinaste... y no dormirás sin antes ver las últimas expresiones de todos ellos al morir,  gritarás en agonía al escuchar los lamentos y gritos  de sufrimiento de tus víctimas.... —masculló Draco aumentando la intensidad de su fría mirada sobre ese ser –  y sobre todo... escucharás mi voz gritándote que te odio y te desprecio, que maldigo tu inmunda existencia y maldigo la sangre que corre por mis venas ¡¡Porque es tu sangre!!  – y agregó de forma irónica —. Y ahora dime, Lucius, ¿dónde está tu gran Lord para salvarte? Oh, pero Voldemort está muerto... y no regresar por ti... Fue destruido por Harry_

_-Y él  fue destruido por mi–  siseó Lucius con desprecio. Draco estaba temblando de la furia, y lo sabía, pero afortunadamente, era algo que no se mostraba por arriba de su túnica. Sabía que su respiración era irregular y que sus ojos mostraban una furia y odio que nunca había sentido hacia alguien, muchos menos había pensando sentirlo por el que fuera su padre _

_-¿Porqué lo hiciste, Padre? Pensaste que quitándomelo regresaría a ti. ¿Creíste que con eso  te reconocería como un ídolo? Cometiste crímenes de los cuales te debes arrepentir... y ahora debes pagar... y da gracias a los Dioses que no seré yo quien te los haga pagar, pero eso no significa que lo que te espera sea más agradable_

Recordaba ese día con dolorosa perfección.  Su padre había sido encerrado nuevamente en Azkaban después de la guerra y había sido condenado al Beso del Dementor, por haber sido el culpable de la muerte de Harry.  ¡¡Él había sido el maldito mortifago que se lo había quitado!! Y por eso… debía de pagar…

Sabía que a cada segundo su cuerpo se sumergía cada vez más en esas oscuras profundidades, era muy conciente del agua que le entraba por la boca, inundándole los pulmones, no podía respirar, y necesitaba oxígeno. Sabía que a cada minuto se alejaba más de Harry, dejando su vida conforme caía.  Iba a morir, lo sabía.  Y también sabía que su cuerpo se pudriría como el de esos muertos que lo hundían.  ¿Valía la pena seguir luchando?  ¿Serviría el seguir peleando para salir? ¿Acaso no sería mejor dejarse caer y morir?

_-La esperanza es lo último que todos tienen. Y si la esperanza esta prohibida en este lugar ¿Que le queda a la gente que muere?_

_-Nada_

_-Mentira – Draco se giró hacia Hermes, sus ojos relampagueaban con decisión y coraje, pero tras de esas emociones, había algo más profundo que lo impulsaba a hablarle de esa forma al Dios – En los tiempos mitológicos, 108 males se esparcieron por el mundo de la caja de Pandora. Sin embargo, se dijo que al final, la esperanza es lo que quedó. Esto significa que la esperanza sigue viva, no importa lo que digan unos inútiles jeroglíficos, mientras mantenga viva la llama de mi esperanza, se que podré estar al lado de Harry_

Harry...

Podía sentir como su cuerpo era tragado por el río, estaba muy lejos de la orilla, tanto que ya no veía el fondo, se hundía en las oscuras profundidades, mientras sus lágrimas se mezclaban con esas aguas malditas. Empezaba a marearse, incluso su cerebro parecía lleno de agua.  Los muertos que lo habitaban se aferraban a su cuerpo, impidiéndole moverse, jalándolo hacia la profundidad, para ser uno más de ellos, para ser devorado por sus memorias más amargas y pudrirse en su compañía.

_"Aquí yace el Héroe del Mundo Mágico_

_El chico que derrotó al Innombrable_

_Y que dio su vida por ello._

_Aquí yace el amigo fiel,_

_Siempre te recordaremos como el chico_

_Que nos unió y nos dio la oportunidad_

_De conocer al corazón detrás de la fama:_

_Nuestro hermano yace aquí._

_Aquí yace el amor de mi vida,_

_El hombre al que amé y me am_

_Al que amaré aunque la muerte se interponga,_

_Porque aún después de muerto_

_Mi corazón solo latirá por la esperanza_

_De reunirnos cuando mi vida termine_

_Y amarnos como en vida lo hicimos._

_Aqu__yace__ Harry Potter"_

Harry…

Harry...

Tengo que llegar a ti...

No podré resistir estar lejos de ti...

Te necesito Harry...

-'Y yo te necesito Draco'

Algo debajo de la túnica de Draco comenzó a brillar apaciblemente.  El medallón que Hermione le había dado antes de partir comenzó a levitar hasta flotar frente a los ojos de Draco. Su brillo comenzó a expandirse con lentitud, iluminando primero el rostro del rubio y poco a poco el resto del cuerpo, y rápidamente su fulgor aumentó cegando por un momento a Draco y alejando a los muertos que lo mantenían preso.

El brillo disminuyó, permitiéndole a Draco ver con claridad frente a él, los muertos se mantenían alejados, uno intentó acercarse y tomarlo nuevamente, pero en el momento en que tocó su cuerpo, sus brazos explotaron, entonces lo comprendió.  Hermione no solo había encantado ese medallón para su protección, también era un lazo entre él y Harry, un lazo que se activaría cuando sintiera que no podía seguir solo. 

Con renovada fuerza comenzó a nadar hacia la superficie.  Tenía que soportar, no debía claudicar en ese momento.  Sus músculos se negaban a seguir las órdenes de su cerebro, estaban demasiado doloridos y entumidos como para responderle correctamente, pero aún así nado, nadó hacia la superficie, necesitaba oxígeno, necesitaba respirar aire, necesitaba seguir con vida para llegar a Harry.  No tardó mucho cuando al fin su cabeza rompió el agua y sus pulmones pudieron recibir aire, salvándose por poco.

-¡¿Pero cómo...?! – escuchó el jadeó de Caronte – ¿Quién os interesa tanto mortal, como para resistir y seguir con vida? – le preguntó incrédulo, esa era la primera vez, en todo el tiempo que había sido el barquero del Río Estigia, que un mortal sobrevivía a las aguas de ese río, ya ni siquiera digamos un muerto que no tenía vida que perder en el intento de cruzarlo.

-El hombre que amo – le respondió Draco mientras intentaba subir a la barca.  Caronte no se lo impidió, ni siquiera se movió. Algo en la mirada de Draco le hizo voltear hacia otro lado. La gente que generalmente conoce, son personas malas, que tienen una mirada corrupta. Mientras que ese mortal aún conserva la fe y esta fe podía verse con claridad en sus ojos. Las personas como él van a los Campos Eliseos cuando mueren.

Fue entonces cuando pudo percatarse de algo: la daga que aún sostenía en su mano y que mantenía sujeta con fuerza, no era una daga cualquiera, y mucho menos cualquier mortal podría poseerla. Las incrustaciones, el aura que la rodeaba, los grabados, todo le indicaba quien era el dueño de esa daga: La diosa del amor...  Eso quería decir que los Dioses habían concedido la entrada a ese mortal... y él no era nadie para desobedecer una decisión de los Dioses.

Se hizo a un lado, dándole el suficiente espacio al mortal para que subiera a la barca. Draco terminó de subir, aún y con su túnica mojada. En cuanto estuvo sobre la barca, se irguió con altivez, escudriñando con sus ojos de plata al demonio frente a él, retándolo a enfrentársele, a ser un obstáculo más entre él y Harry.

Caronte le devolvió la mirada, clavando sus ojos de fuego en los del mortal.  La tensión era evidente entre ellos, si pudiera ser posible, bajo el efecto de la mirada que uno le lanzaba al otro, alguno de ellos haría del Hades su morada por la eternidad.  Con un rápido movimiento le lanzó la daga manchada de sangre, Draco la atrapó en el aire sin despegar su vista del barquero, la limpió con su túnica y la guardó entre sus ropas.  Llamó a su varita con un _Accio_, y ésta enseguida fue a parar a sus manos, no la guardó, la mantuvo en su mano, listo para cualquier ataque.

El barquero tomó su remo y sin mediar palabra alguna, y sin ni siquiera lanzar una mirada al mortal, comenzó a remar hacia la otra orilla.  Lo llevaría hasta la rivera que lo conduciría al Tártaro, si en verdad ese mortal tenía la bendición de los Dioses, seguro llegaría hacia aquel a quien amaba, y sino... el Hades mismo se encargaría de cobrárselo...

Hola, hola!!!!!!!!!   Ya volví con otro capítulo, que les pareció? Como ven, Draco apenas ha comenzado el viaje hacia Harry, y por lo tanto si aquí sufrió, esperen a ver lo que le falta por sufrir. Así que espero sus reviews con comentarios, sugerencias y jitomatazos (exceptuando virus, por favor ) Nos vemos!!!


	14. El Juez y la Bestia

Hola!!!!  Ya estoy aquí, pero antes de ir con el capítulo, responderé a sus lindos reviews.

-----------------

**Laraeternalanjiru**.-  No, no tiene nada de malo, solo que tendrás que esperar hasta dentro de dos viernes, ya que el próximo le toca a I Wish y Eclipse de Luna, sorry. Jajaja, te lo digo en serio, mi nube ya anda por la torre de Karim, jaja. Oh, bueno, eso es lógico no te tiene que gustar a la primera y mucho menos cuando ni siquiera en la historia aún se plantea ese romance, pero no te preocupes, cada persona tiene sus propios gustos, así que yo respeto los tuyos.  Nos vemos, y cuídate mucho con ese par… eh… amigos que tienes, jaja.

**AnnaUkioKaori**.- Para que veas que si soy linda, esta vez no tardé mucho, sip, yo también amo esta historia es la más dramática que he escrito y a veces hasta a mi me hace llorar. Sinceramente no lo se, si te refieres a la mitología, pues bueno, soy fanática de la mitología griega, tengo muchos libros y enciclopedias, pero para formar la historia solo dejo que mi loca neurona imagine escenas, personajes y situaciones, todo pasa a través de mi cabesita como una película, esa es la verdad.

**Snuffle's Girl**.- Gracias, y lamento decirte que Draco sufrirá mucho, te lo aseguro y para prueba de ello, lee este capítulo. Nos vemos.

**Kendra Duvoa**.- Sip, en realidad así fue; sobre Harry, en este capítulo lo sabrás. ¡Esacto! Esa es la clave para que puedan reunirse, recordar su fe y confiar en el brillo de la esperanza. Nos vemos.

**Ali**.- Jaja, recuerda que te recuerde el día que suba el capítulo, sorry, y eso que María no para de querer saber más por el msn, jaja, aunque esta vez no te puedes quejar ¿eh?, lo leíste antes que nadie. Sobre el Campo de Asfódelos, si, en parte es así como tu dices, pero para recordar también, que la vida es como una flor, nace de una semilla, se abre mostrando su belleza, para luego marchitarse y continuar con ese ciclo, además, para demostrar que aún en la muerte hay cosas bellas como los sentimientos, tal es el caso en los Campos Elíseos. Si, Caronte es un vil traidor, ¿Pero que se puede esperar de un ser rodeado de muerte? No en realidad, ¿recuerdas cuando Hermes piensa sobre los que han entrado al Hades? Muchos de ellos no tenían permiso, y por alguna u otra razón entraron, tal vez burlaron a Hermes o se valieron de artimañas para hacerlo, el caso es que no todos tenían ese permiso. Y créeme que alabarás más Hermione después de este capítulo, jaja. Muchas gracias por lo que dices, y gracias por ayudarme con este capítulo, creo que ya encontramos cual es mi falla ¿cierto? Besos.

**Murtilla**.- Jaja, si, es una maldito desgraciado, pero por suerte Draco esta bien, y sip, verá a Cerbero, y el resto de tus preguntas se responden aquí. Nos vemos.

**Paula Moonlight**.- Parece que a nadie le cayó bien Caronte, lástima. En realidad si puede escucharlo, y responderle como verás en este capítulo, y claro que se explicará el como y porque pueden hacerlo. Yo también espero que los siga conservando, porque los va a necesitar para lo que sigue. Bye.

**Arima chan**.- Hola!! Muchas gracias, haces que me sonroje #ññ#, sip, ya que se tipo de detalles ññU jiji, pero una amiga me está ayudando a eliminarlos. Sinceramente no lo se, al principio pensé que esta historia no será tan larga como Por un Juego, que consta de 14 capítulos, y antes de que iniciara Draco el viaje al Hades había planeado seis más, pero ya pasaron tres y aún no le veo el final, aunque no creo que lleguen a 10 capítulos más, seguramente terminaré la historia antes, así que solo resta esperar a ver que opina mi neurona de eso, jaja. Nos vemos.

**Aryblack**.- Gracias ¡¡Por supuesto!! De hecho habrá uno casi al final del capítulo. Nos vemos.

**Zhakdna-yhizet**.- Pensé en dejarlo así, pero creí que sería demasiado cruel de mi parte, y ya tenían suficiente con el sufrir de Draco. La causa por la que Draco puede escuchar a Harry es por el medallón que le dio Hermione y el como se explicará en este capítulo, espero que te guste. Bye.

**Jack Dawson.**- Me alegra que te haya gustado, y si, solo es el principio. ¡¡¡Siii!!! ¡Aprobé todos! Gracias por preguntar.

**MARIA-JONAN**.-  Uyy, te dije que te crearías una afición a las amenazas TT pero me escuchaste, ¿no verdad?, en fin, una más que se agrega a la lista de las que quieren matarme TTU. Jajaja.  ¿Crees que eso fue cruel? Espera a leer este capítulo, te aseguro que querrás quemarme en leña verde, oh si. Jajaja, si, casi, casi es tan feo. Ese es el chiste de la historia, el que quien la lea pueda sentir lo que Draco siente en ese momento, y que la angustia que es estar en un lugar como el Tartaro sea palpable. Si, lo se, lo dejé bastante escondidito, nunca mencioné el nombre del mortifago que lo mató, pero desde un principio sabía que era Lucius, solo que no encontraba el momento adecuado para decirlo. Si Draco no lo asesinó, pero créeme, ganas no le faltaban, fue porque el ser un dementor sería un peor castigo, una mayor agonía, su cuerpo estaría condenado a alimentarse de almas para subsistir, mientras que su alma, bueno, ya sabrás aquí que pasa con su alma, y no será nada agradable. Oh, como te has dado cuenta, las vacaciones han servido, tengo un rol para actualizar mis historias, y adelantar lo más que se pueda durante estas vacaciones, porque entrando a la escuela será más difícil actualizar tan seguido. Besos.

----------------------------

CAPITULO TRECE.-  **El Juez y la Bestia**

Hacía horas que permanecía en la misma posición, sentado sobre el pasto, con la espalda recargada contra el tronco de un grueso árbol, las manos rodeando sus piernas manteniéndolas contra su pecho, cerradas en un fuerte puño como si estuviera aferrando algo muy importante y temiera perderlo, la barbilla apoyada sobre sus piernas, los ojos cerrados, tratando de mantener viva la llama de su esperanza.

Sabía que su actitud causaría preocupación entre su familia, pero necesitaba estar solo y evitar que las dudas hicieran mella en su corazón, tenía que mantener la certeza de que Draco llegaría hasta él y estarían juntos, sin importar el precio que tendrían que pagar, porque al fin se tendrían uno al otro… pero el estar ahí, sin hacer nada por ayudar a Draco, le hacía sentirse un vil inútil. Quedarse ahí sentado, admirando el paisaje, sintiendo como el tiempo pasaba sin detenerse a mirarlo con compasión, mientras Draco se exponía a un sin fin de peligros, le provocaba impotencia, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada… al menos… no por el momento…

-¿Harry? – escuchó que lo llamaban.  Levantó con lentitud su rostro para encontrarse con otro idéntico al suyo, que lo miraba con seriedad.

-¿Papá? – lo llamó tentativamente sin cambiar de posición. James permanecía de pie frente a él, mirándolo con sus ojos castaños, expresando en ellos seriedad y otro sentimiento que no pudo describir. De pronto, Harry se sintió como un niño pequeño e indefenso esperando un regaño de su padre.

-¿Cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte ahí? – le preguntó con seriedad

-Hasta que Draco me encuentre – pudo ver como las facciones del rostro de su padre se tensaban

-Estas conciente de que eso puede tardar mucho tiempo… o que tal vez él no…

-Vendrá – lo interrumpió – estoy seguro de eso.

-Lo que esta haciendo es peligroso, la probabilidad de que lo logre es mínima.

-¡No fallará! – el volumen de voz de Harry subió, no quería escuchar que Draco fallaría porque simplemente no podría soportar esa idea, no podía imaginar una existencia sin él, simplemente no podía y no debía concebirla.

-No puedes estar seguro de ello – prosiguió James –   El Tártaro es enorme y está plagado de muerte y torturas. Puede morir al intentar atravesarlo.

-Sé eso papá, lo sé, pero – Harry intentaba explicarse, decirle que confiaba en Draco, que pese a todo el miedo que sentía, debía de permanecer firme, porque de otra manera no sólo él se derrumbaría, sino también el hombre al que amaba – Papá… por favor – terminó por suplicarle. James suspiró, haciendo que su mirada se suavizara un poco, sin poder evitar el sentirse mal por hablarle de esa manera a su hijo, lo amaba más que a nada, pero por ese mismo amor que le profesaba tenía que hacerle ver la realidad de las cosas. 

Con lentitud de acercó a él, sentándose a su lado. Permanecieron en silencio mirando un punto en el infinito, no era un silencio tenso, simplemente era una forma silenciosa de decirse que se tenían uno al otro para apoyarse, como un padre apoya a su hijo…

-¿Estas seguro de que eso es lo que deseas? ¿Esperar por Draco? – le preguntó con suavidad, colocando su manos sobre el hombro del más pequeño.  Harry volteó a ver a su padre, sus ojos esmeralda se encontraron con los castaños y James tuvo que reprimir un jadeo al ver ese brillo de decisión en los ojos de su hijo.

-Sí – le dijo con total seguridad

-Bien, en ese caso, lo esperaré también, a tu lado, el tiempo que sea necesario. – era increíble el ver como unas simples palabras podían producir semejantes emociones en un hombre enamorado que luchaba por mantener con vida su esperanza.  Harry sonrió con entusiasmo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin llegar a derramarlas, y luego se abalanzó sobre su padre y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Gracias – le susurró contra su pecho

-Voy a llorar, Moony, espero que hayas traído los pañuelos desechables

-¿Cinco cajas te bastan?

-No lo creo, ¿No puedes traer más?

-Oh claro. Sobre todo porque en el Eliseo abundan las tiendas de víveres.

-Bah, pequeños detalles sin importancia.

Harry se separó de su padre para encontrarse con cuatro personas más que los observaban.  Su madre se acercó a él, sentándose a su lado y rodeándolo con sus brazos en un acto protector, y besando su mejilla con suavidad. 

-Mira que linda escena familiar – le dijo Sirius a Remus – pero no te parece que falta algo… algo importante

-¿Una cámara? – preguntó el otro de forma inocente, demasiado inocente

-Claro, si sólo pudieras traer una a los Campos Elíseos – le respondió Sirius fingiendo pensarlo –

-¿Al igual que los pañuelos desechables? – preguntó Remus tentativamente, sin embargo Sirius ignoró el comentario.

-¡¡Claro que no, tonto!! ¡¡Falta el padrino, el miembro más importante!!

-Si, si, Padfod, lo que digas – Remus hizo un movimiento con la mano restándole importancia al comentario de Sirius y recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por eso; lo que provocó un estallido de carcajadas a su alrededor que relajó la situación. Sin embargo, pese a que compartía las risas, el profesor Dumbledore no apartaba sus ojos de Harry, y éste sintiendo su mirada se dirigió a él.

-¿Ocurre algo profesor? – le preguntó Harry dejando de sonreír, el resto lo imitó centrando su atención en el que fuera en vida el Director de Hogwarts.

-Ésta es la prueba más difícil a la que se enfrentarán, Harry, no solo la vida de Draco esta en juego sino también tu alma y la de él  – le dijo con voz pausada

-Estoy conciente de ello, profesor, y se que Draco también lo está – la voz de Harry sonó con seguridad, algo que sorprendió a las personas que le rodeaban. Sin embargo, Harry estaba más ocupado en averiguar que quería decir el profesor que en las miradas de tristeza y preocupación que sus padres, padrino y tío intercambiaron.

-Mi punto es que ustedes superaron muchas pruebas confiando ciegamente uno en el otro, y ahora más que nunca, Draco necesita de esa confianza, Harry, tu confianza y tu amor es el único aliciente que Draco tiene en el Tártaro, la única forma de salvaguardar su vida… y su alma.

-Lo sé, y no voy a dudar de las capacidades de Draco, no ahora cuando más me necesita, y que gracias a Hermione puedo ayudarle en algo.

-Oh sí, sí, sí, el amuleto que Hermione le dio a Draco es estupendo – le dijo Dumbledore con un ligero brillo en sus ojos azules –  una prueba más de que es una bruja inteligente y poderosa – lentamente se formó una sonrisa en los labios de Harry.

-Lo es, y ella estaría orgullosa de saber que su intento por ayudar funcionó.

-¿De qué amuleto hablan? – preguntó un desconcertado Sirius. Por toda respuesta, Harry irguió la parte alta de su cuerpo, abriendo su mano izquierda y mostrando lo que hasta ese momento había estado ocultando.  Sobre su mano, flotando lánguidamente, brillaba una especie de diminuta estrella plateada. Todos, excepto Harry y Dumbledore, jadearon sorprendidos

-De uno que creó Hermione con el afán de proteger a Draco de los peligros del Tártaro – explicó Albus sin dejar de sonreír.

-Hermione utilizó un conjuro muy antiguo, se podría decir que es el predecesor del Patronus – agregó Harry imitando la sonrisa del profesor

-¿Quieres decir que _eso_ está basado en un Patronus? – preguntó James

-No exactamente – intervino Remus comprendiendo la estructura de la pequeña estrella y su relación con el amuleto; guardó silencio por un momento pensando en la mejor forma de explicarse – Un Patronus tiene su origen en aquellos recuerdos felices que atesoramos, en cambio, Hermione impregnó el amuleto con la esencia de todos aquellos sentimientos bellos que atesoramos y que de una manera u otra dan origen a un Patronus, creando así una especie de lazo mágico entre Draco y Harry ¿No es así Harry? – el aludido asinti

-Draco posee el medallón que Hermione encantó, esta pequeña estrella me fue entregada por Persefone, me dijo que ésta sería la única forma de estar cerca de Draco. Es el otro extremo del lazo que une nuestras almas, y el cual me permite llamarle cuando la desesperación intenta hacer mella en él, al igual que me permite sentir sus más profundas emociones. – concluyó Harry.

-¿Quieres decir que están unidos por ese amuleto? – preguntó Lily

-No exactamente – pero antes de que Harry intentara explicarle a su madre la verdadera función del amuleto, la voz de Remus se le adelantó.

-En realidad, ese medallón y la estrella son sólo la representación del verdadero lazo que hay entre ellos, Lily, el medallón esta impregnado con la esencia de un solo sentimiento, y es ése sentimiento el que los mantiene unidos – los ojos verdes de la mujer brillaron con comprensión.

-Amor

-Exacto – casi enseguida, cinco pares de ojos se posaron sobre el chico de cabello azabache y ojos verdes, que de inmediato se sonrojó.  Sirius suspiró dramáticamente, interrumpiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ellos.  Se sentó sobre el paso, justo frente a Harry, y sin permitir que le hicieran pregunta alguna, jaló tanto a Remus como al Profesor Dumbledore, prácticamente haciéndolos caer a su lado.

-Vamos, tomen asiento, me temo que la espera será larga – Harry observó a su padrino en una muda pregunta – ¿Qué? – le dijo fingiendo inocencia – Si vamos a esperar a que esa serpiente llegue, más vale que esperemos sentados, podría tardar un poco ¿no crees? – ante eso Harry sonrió ampliamente, a su alrededor estaba su familia, dándole el apoyo que siempre había querido recibir. Comenzó a sentir una opresión en el pecho, y un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar con claridad, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas que no se permitió derramar. Su familia lo apoyaba y aceptaban su decisión, era más de lo que se merecía y podía pedir.

-Gracias

---------

Paseó sus ojos de mercurio, recorriendo el entorno, permaneciendo erguido y atento mirando a su alrededor para examinar el lugar en donde se encontraba. Pudo reconocer que estaba al borde de un valle, un abismo doloroso que acogía el rugir de llantos que parecían ser infinitos.

Era oscuro, profundo y nebuloso, tanto que aún fijando su vista en algún punto delante de él, no reconocía cosa alguna, sin embargo, podía escuchar suspiros que se transportaban a través del aire hasta llegar a sus oídos, haciéndole estremecerse.  Avanzó tratando de seguir esos sonidos, que si bien no eran llantos, aún así provenían de un dolor sin tormento.

Con un _Lumos_ resplandeciendo en su varita, caminó entre la niebla oscura hasta encontrar el origen de esos suspiros. Se trataba de una multitud conformada por niños, mujeres y hombres, cuya angustia se teñía en el rostro de aquellos infelices.

Continuó avanzando ignorándolos, sabía que de nada le serviría hablarles, estaban siendo presos de su propio tormento, Draco sabía donde se encontraba, así que siguió su camino.

Llegó hasta el pie de un noble castillo, el cual estaba cercado siete veces por altos muros, defendido en torno por un bello riachuelo, de aguas claras y tranquilas, muy diferente al Río Estigia, aunque bien sabía que ese riachuelo no era más que una ilusión. Así que, con algo de desconfianza, avanzó hacia él, y cuando estaba a un paso de su corriente se detuvo. Observó el castillo, y pudo ver que sobre la enorme puerta de roble, estaba una inscripción en griego

-Juzgado – leyó.  En ese caso no había cabida para la duda.  Dio un paso hacia el riachuelo, pero su pie no se hundió en el agua, al contrario, permaneció estable como si se tratara de tierra firme.  Dio otro paso más, y ahora todo su cuerpo estaba sobre el riachuelo que continua agitándose bajo él.  Caminó con paso decidido, y atravesó la puerta, encontrándose con un largo y escabroso pasillo. Con lentitud comenzó a recorrerlo, asiendo con fuerza su varita listo para cualquier imprevisto; no tardó mucho en encontrar una última puerta, la abrió, varita en alto lista para cualquier sorpresa que se encontrara, pero lo único que encontró fue un prado de verde pasto fresco.

Entró cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido, y una vez dentro pudo ver las almas de aquellos a quienes juzgarían, sus rostros estaban alicaídos en espera de su destino final, algunos murmuraban un poco con voz suave, y otros permanecían en total silencio.

Se retiró entonces a un costado, a un lugar abierto, luminoso y alto desde donde podía ver con claridad, distinguiendo  que el lugar a donde necesitaba llegar estaba un poco más abajo, así que se dirigió hacia allá.  A medida que avanzaba el dolor de los que eran condenados se hacía más evidente en punzantes lamentos.  Trató de ignorarlos, ya suficiente tenía con su propio dolor como para encima tener compasión por esos miserables.

Llegó hasta un hombre que examinaba las culpas de esas almas, las juzgaba y ordenaba su condena; sabía cual era su nombre: Minos.

Draco se detuvo un instante, recordando lo que había leído sobre el juicio justo antes emprender su viaje. Luego de morir, todas las almas debían comparecer ante Minos y confesarse, y ese conocedor de pecados decidía cuál era su lugar en el Tártaro y cuantos grados abajo debía ser ubicada. Ante él siempre había infinidad de almas que iban y venían, cada una con su propio juicio, contando sus pecados y esperando el veredicto de Minos, quien luego de escucharlas decidía su castigo o su recompensa, según el caso.

Minos era muy diferente a Caronte. El juez tenía un cabello largo y negro, brillante como ala de cuervo, y si bien su piel era pálida eso sólo hacía resaltar la profundidad de sus ojos negros, ojos que eran capaces de ver a través de los escudos forjados para esconder los más oscuros secretos. Minos estaba de pie, sujetando un gran libro, el cual Draco sabía que era una especie de archivo; si un alma mentía, Minos inmediatamente lo sabía a través de ese libro, llamado también el Libro de las Almas.  Draco se acercó a él, sin poder evitar sentir cierto temor, pues sin bien sabía que Minos no era un Dios, si tenía la suficiente autoridad como para decidir matarlo en ese momento y eso no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo, estaría con Harry costase lo que costase.

Minos percibió que alguien se acercaba, la esencia que el viento del Hades le llevaba era distinta a la que estaba acostumbrado.  Levantó su mirada, sus ojos negros como la más oscura noche se encontraron con unos ojos grises que lo miraban con cierta frialdad, esos ojos le eran de alguna manera familiares, un alma con esos ojos ya había sido juzgada con anterioridad.

-¿Cuál es vuestro nombre? – le preguntó Minos.  Draco pudo apreciar que su voz era ronca pero firme, sabía que necesitaba su nombre para determinar que pecados había cometido y que sentencia debería servir.

-Draco Malfoy – le respondió con seguridad. Minos buscó en el libro ese nombre, sorprendiéndose al no encontrarlo, entrecerró sus ojos negros, si su nombre no estaba en el libro de las Almas, solo quería decir una cosa: era un mortal.  Ese ser frente a él aún estaba vivo, y si estaba vivo ¿Por qué razón se encontraba en el Hades?

Podría matar ese mortal en ese instante, por profanar el Hades con su presencia, pero él no era adicto a mancharse las manos de sangre, además, tenía curiosidad, quería saber la razón por la que se encontraba en su juzgado y más aún, quería saber que relación tenía con aquella alma que espejaban sus ojos.

-Vos seis un mortal, no debéis estar aquí aún, sin embargo, mi curiosidad es grande y deseo saber que os ha traído hasta este lugar – y antes de que Draco pudiera decir algo, Minos hizo un movimiento con su mano, haciéndolo sentir como si algo le golpeara la cabeza.  Inmediatamente después de eso, pudo ver en su propia mente, imágenes de su pasado  ¡¡Estaba usando Legilimencia!!

Pudo ver sus recuerdos y sabía que el juez también los veía, intentó bloquear su mente, pero le fue imposible, el poder que invadía su mente era mucho mayor al de él.

Minos pudo observar que ese mortal había cometido muchos pecados: había destruido no solo vidas humanas, sino también animales y plantas; había humillado, golpeado y herido a otros seres, sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre.  En su corazón había odio y dolor, pero también habitaba otro sentimiento, mucho más profundo y fuerte, y esa era la razón por la que se encontraba ahí.

Minos dio por terminada la Legilimencia, observando al mortal sin expresión en su rostro.  Draco se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, su frente estaba perlada por el sudor, su respiración era agitada, podía sentir a su corazón palpitar con fuerza y rapidez. Se sentía humillado, ese maldito había hurgado en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos más profundos.

-Vuestras manos están manchadas de sangre – la voz de Minos lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.  Draco se puso de pie, reprimiendo un gruñido que amenazaba con salir de sus labios.

-Lo sé, pero si lo hice fue por salvar otras vidas, era la única forma para… - intentó explicarse, pero Minos no se lo permiti

-Los mortales, contrario a los Dioses, no tenéis permiso para castigar a otros seres.  Hay un lugar en el Tártaro para seres como vos.

Minos dirigió su mano hacia un costado, y con suave movimiento, creó una especie de portal.  Draco abrió los ojos horrorizado, a través de ese portal pudo ver un valle cubierto de sangre, donde la sangre era tal que los condenados a ese valle estaban sumergidos en ella, como si de ríos se tratasen.

-Aquellos que han sido violentos, que han lastimado a otros y que han hecho fluir sangre son traídos aquí y sufren eternamente en los ríos de sangre hirviente, donde su piel se quema y la carne se derrite hasta que solo quedan huesos. Este es el Río Flegetonte.

Draco recorrió con su mirada la extensión del Río que se le presentaba, de pronto sintió su garganta seca, y sus labios partidos, sabía que el tono de su piel debía de ser casi blanco ¿Ése era el destino que le esperaba?  ¿Ésa era su recompensa por ayudar a salvar a miles de magos y brujas y estúpidos muggles? ¿Es ahí a donde su alma sería enviada a purgar sus pecados?

-Como podéis ver, mortal, la divina justicia así castiga.  ¿Podéis ver aquella orilla donde el caldo hirviente disminuye? Quiero que sepáis que en esta otra orilla más y más hunde su fondo hasta que al final llega a aquel punto donde corresponde que la tiranía gima… y gime, las almas gimen esperando calmar el dolor que les produce su castigo… sin embargo, el gemir no les ayuda de nada…

Draco escuchaba todo lo que Minos le decía a la vez que observaba, pudiendo ver algunas almas donde apenas su cabeza y pecho estaban libres de la sangre hirviendo, y fue ahí donde pudo reconocer muchos rostros. Pudo ver a Crabe y a Goyle, padres e hijos, pudo ver a la mayoría de los mortifagos con los que luchó, incluso a algunos aurores que los traicionaron en el último momento, magos y brujas que pelearon en una guerra sin miramientos, que habían asesinado por su causa, fuera justa o no.

-Guiad tu mirada hacia esa otra orilla, mortal, y decidme ¿qué es lo que veis? –

Draco hizo lo que Minos le dijo, paseando su mirada por el largo de la rojiza orilla, siendo mudo testigo de cómo chillaban los que ahí hervían.

-Veo… - se aclaró la garganta que en ese momento estaba seca – veo, veo gente sumergida hasta las cejas, solo… parte de su frente y… cabello están sobre la sangre.

-Esos son tiranos que de la sangre y del poseer robado, vivieron. Mirad más allá y decidme que veis – Minos señaló un lugar más apartado, donde Draco pudo ver una cabellera platinada idéntica a la suya, solo que más larga y ahora manchada de sangre. Abrió los ojos destellando sorpresa, dolor, angustia y… asco. – Esa alma en particular, cometió muchos crímenes, sus manos y cuerpo habían sido manchadas por sangre, como ahora podéis ver. ¿Podrías decidme mortal si vos conocéis a ese ser?

Draco permaneció en silencio, sabía que debía de responder algo, pero su garganta estaba seca y sentía una opresión en su pecho que no le permitía hacer ningún sonido.  Su mirada seguía fija en esa figura bañada de sangre, sus ojos nublándose con la inminente comprensión que lo golpeó.

-Tal vez lo habéis olvidado – le dijo el juez. Hizo un movimiento con su mano e inmediatamente el alma que permanecía sumergida en el líquido carmesí, salió a flote, como un hombre estando a punto de ahogarse, buscando salvar su vida de forma desesperada. Sin embargo, en éste caso no había vida que salvar, pero en lugar de buscar aire con su boca fuera de la sangre, un grito desgarrador se escuchó por todo lo alto, tal vez sintiendo los estragos que la sangre hirviendo producían en su piel.  Draco se estremeció ante el grito de ese hombre que había sido su padre, llevándose las manos hacia sus oídos instintivamente, intentando bloquear ese horripilante sonido, gritos que le destrozaban el alma, que le hacían sentir el dolor de su progenitor como propio, pero su intento fue inútil, los gritos seguían escuchándose con absoluta claridad, torturándole y produciendo pequeños espasmos, mientras sentía cómo cada fibra de su cuerpo se retorcía por un dolor inexistente.

-Basta – pidió en susurros, pero los gritos seguían escuchándose –  Basta  – insistió, pero no cesaban –  ¡¡Basta!!  – gritó con todas sus fuerzas, y entonces… los gritos se detuvieron. Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, no siendo capaz de mantenerse un minuto más de pie. Sus manos dejaron sus oídos para cubrir su rostro, notando con angustia que estaba húmedo a causa de las lágrimas que se deslizaban por él. No había podido soportarlo, odiaba a ese hombre, lo odiaba por haberle quitado lo que más quería, pero aún así, no podía ser testigo de la forma tan cruel en que era torturado, tal vez se lo merecía, pero aún así, era más de lo que un hijo puede soportar.

-¿Porqué habéis pedido que me detuviera? – le preguntó Minos con seriedad

-Es mi padre – respondió Draco en voz baja

-Aún así, esa no es razón suficiente como para perdonadle sus pecados

-Lo sé, pero… no puedo soportarlo – Minos no dijo nada por unos momentos, sus ojos negros observándolo con atención, escudriñando su alma en busca de respuestas y motivos.

-Ese que veis ahí es vuestro padre, su cuerpo entero sumergido bajo la sangre hirviente, ocultando su rostro y sus ojos, ojos iguales a los vuestros.

-¡No son iguales! – Draco levantó su rostro hacia Minos ofendido.  Lentamente el juez asinti

-Tenéis razón, vuestros ojos tienen algo de lo que carecen los de vuestro padre: Amor. Ahora decidme mortal ¿cuál es vuestro motivo para estar en estas tierras?

Minos observó atentamente a Draco, pudo ver miedo en esos ojos claros. Miedo, angustia y... ¿esperanza?.  Draco se puso de pie, sin dejar que el contacto visual se interrumpiera. Tal vez… tal vez este juez podría darle la oportunidad de seguir con su camino, de llegar a Harry.

-Estoy aquí – contra lo que pensó, su voz brotó firme de sus labios – porque quiero recuperar el alma del hombre al que amo: Harry Potter.

-Conozco el nombre, su alma mora en los Campos Elíseos

-Y hacia allá me dirijo

-No preguntaré el cómo habéis entrado a estas tierras, ni cómo habéis sorteado los Campos Afódelos y el Río Estigia, más aún, preguntaré: ¿Por qué os interesa tanto llegar hasta él?

-Porque sin él, no vivo. – fue la respuesta dicha con tal seguridad que por un momento el juez de las almas se vio sorprendido.

-Esto – dijo Minos señalando el portal que mostraba el Río Flegetonte  – no sería vuestro destino si murieses, vuestro destino sería otro; por el amor que habita en vuestro corazón, vuestro destino sería aquel donde moran los héroes y los poetas, los hombres que amaron y fueron correspondidos, los hombres que aún contra todo luchaban por un causa justa.

-No puedo esperar hasta que mi muerte llegue, lo necesito de la misma forma que él me necesita – le dijo a lo que el juez asintió.  Con un movimiento de su mano, el portal desapareció, mostrando en su lugar el valle en donde estaban. Minos regresó hacia donde estaba el libro que momentos antes observaba.

-El destino – comenzó diciéndole – es tan confuso que hace de vuestros caminos la compleja realidad de algo bien estructurado, sin saber que al intentar explicar el por qué de cada acción de las cosas que no podemos controlar, nos dejamos llevar por instantes que hace a vuestro corazón feliz, pero sin ser capaces de retenerlos, sin embargo más allá de cualquier obstáculo impuesto, en el corazón agitado por el amor conocido, se haya la forma, el camino, para retornar a aquel destino.

Draco escuchaba con atención cada palabra dicha por el Juez, ¿estaría diciéndole lo que creía? ¿Le estaba dando la oportunidad de continuar con su camino? ¿Así, sin más?

-Escuchadme con atención mortal, millones de almas a través de los tiempos han sacrificado todo cuanto tenían, sufrieron torturas y muertes infortunadas, todo en el noble nombre del amor, entregándose a él de forma completamente voluntaria. Ahora os preguntaré: ¿Seréis capaz de continuar vuestro camino, aún sabiendo que os esperan, no solo torturas o una muerte infortunada, sino el sufrimiento eterno? Pensar la respuesta mí querido mortal, porque estando frente a mí, tenéis la oportunidad de regresar al mundo de los vivos, y seguir con vuestra vida, pero una vez que respondáis mi pregunta ya no habrá oportunidad para vos.

Draco estaba ligeramente atónito, Minos le ofrecía la oportunidad de volver a su vida, sin ninguna clase de represalia, pero él ya tenía una respuesta, sabía perfectamente que no tomaría esa decisión porque Harry no estaría a su lado para vivirla, y una vida sin él, no valía la pena vivirla.

-Conoces mi respuesta – le dijo Draco con seguridad – Me dirijo a los Campos Elíseos por el alma de aquel a quien amo.

Minos asintió sin dejar de ver a los ojos a ese mortal, pudiendo observar un brillo especial en esos ojos grises. Brillaban con decisión, pero sobre todo, brillaban con amor, un amor tan imposiblemente grande como nunca había llegado a atestiguar. Por supuesto que conocía la respuesta, ese mortal no se daría por vencido, llegaría hasta el alma de quien amaba, llegaría hasta Harry Potter.  Ahora comprendía por qué Hermes le había permitido la entrada, ese mortal, no solo era diferente a su progenitor, sino que también, guardaba en su interior un sentimiento que hoy en día los mortales suelen ignorar sin saber que es la mejor arma contra cualquier mal.

-En ese caso, vos que venís al doloroso albergue, guardaos de cómo entréis y de quien os fiáis. El Tártaro es grande y plagado de todo tipo de males, pocos encontraréis que os den otro oportunidad, mortal, sin embargo, recordad mis palabras – Draco asintió – ¿Veis esa puerta? – dirigió su mano izquierda hacia un costado, donde unos metros adelante se encontraba una puerta tallada en fría roca – Esa puerta os conducirá al tercer circulo. Que no os engañe la amplitud de la entrada, vos conocéis los peligros y dolores que guarda.  Continuad con vuestro camino, mortal, cambiad vuestro destino si es que es posible y seguid mi consejo.

Draco asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza, reprimiendo las inmensas ganas de sonreír. Una última mirada al Juez de las Almas en un mudo agradecimiento.

Minos asintió sin dejar de verlo con sus bellos ojos negros.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta sin dudar un solo instante. La abrió y entró a través de ella, esperando encontrarse con lo que el destino le deparara... y así reanudó su camino hacia Harry.

-Ha pasado el Juzgado – susurró Harry

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? – le preguntó Sirius, a lo que Harry respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sólo… lo s

-Grandiosa respuesta, hijo – la voz de James iba cargada de sarcasmo, lo que le valió un golpe en el hombro de parte de su esposa.

-Pronto se encontrará con el perro guardián – murmuró Remus

-Espero que pueda hacerle frente – dijo Lily abrazando protectoramente a Harry

-Lo hará – aseguró Dumbledore

-¿Cómo es que están tan seguros? – insistió un obstinado Sirius

-Conoce la historia de Fluffy – aclaró Harry, compartiendo una sonrisa misteriosa con Dumbledore ante las miradas desconcertadas del resto de los presentes.

Obviamente ellos no conocían la historia del 'Lindo y buen Fluffy'

Sin embargo, Cerbero no era ni la décima parte de lo _dócil_ que era Fluffy.

Después de cruzar la puerta, había aparecido en otro lugar, un lugar donde todo era negro, no porque ese fuera el color en sí del lugar, sino por la lluvia que caía.

Era una lluvia que bien podía catalogarse como maldita, un granizo grueso y cuya agua congelada era de un color negro, la nieve bajo sus pies era del mismo color que el granizo y las tinieblas se torcían por el aire, pudriendo las tierras que pisaba.  Se ajustó un poco la túnica después de aplicarse un par de hechizos, uno para mantenerla a una temperatura adecuada y no congelarse a causa del frío de ese espantoso lugar, y otro para repeler el agua y no empaparse de ese asqueroso color.

Caminó con dificultad por el camino nevado. A medida que avanzaba, un extraño olor llegaba él, un olor bastante desagradable, sabía lo que significaba ese aroma, así que animó sus pasos en pos del aroma nauseabundo que se intensificaba conforme avanzaba. Con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer un pañuelo, cubriéndose con él nariz y labios.

Después de caminar por unos minutos, en medio de la intensa niebla, pudo vislumbrar una especie de luces, se acercó con sigilo, presintiendo de qué se trataba. Empuñó su varita, listo para un ataque. Las luces se movieron hacia él, se trataba de seis resplandores, que poco a poco se fueron acercando, aumentando la intensidad del olor nauseabundo. En cuanto estuvo más cerca pudo verlo mejor, no se trataban simples luces, sino de ojos.

Cerbero.

El can de tres cabezas que devoraba a quienes pretendían escapar del Hades.

Sabía que Cerbero era una fiera cruel y perversa, con sus tres gargantas caninas ladraba sobre la gente ahí sumida. Sus ojos eran de un color bermejo diabólico, poseía una negra barba, y el vientre era amplio. Sus zarpas se clavaban en los animas que yacían a su alrededor, destrozando y desgarrando, haciéndolos aullar como perros. Algunos que intentaban cubrirse cambiando de un lado a otro, terminaban siendo zarandeados con fuerza y sin ningún tipo de piedad por el can maldito.

Tras la bestia, Draco pudo ver una amplia puerta de roble, en cuya superficie había algunos grabados. Esa puerta lo conduciría a otra zona del Tártaro, y si quería llegar hasta Harry, primero tenía que llegar a ella.

Cuando Cerbero vio a Draco, la enorme bestia abrió la boca y desplegó sus colmillos, sus ojos resplandecieron como llamaradas en el infierno, viéndolo con rabia y aberración. Una gran mole golpeó contra el suelo cubierto de nieve, y Draco notó que todo a su alrededor temblaba. Sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, podía sentirlo: Cerbero se movía hacia él, podía escuchar su pesado cuerpo acercándose. Preparándose mentalmente para lo que vendría, se puso en posición de ataque.

Una cabeza se lanzó en su contra, dispuesto a encajar sus colmillos en tan bella carne, Draco la esquivó con cierta dificultad, y sin perder tiempo, apuntó con su varita a las fauces de la bestia

-¡_Averno!_ – una inmensa llamarada se dirigió a la boca de Cerbero, pero él con un simple  ladrido, deshizo las lenguas de fuego. Draco maldijo entre dientes, la magia no serviría contra esa bestia inmunda.

Una segunda y tercer cabeza le siguió de inmediato, Draco se vio acorralado y nuevamente las esquivó, pero la bestia no era estúpida, ya se esperaba ese movimiento, y con una rapidez inexplicable, agitó su larga cola cubierta de aguijones, haciéndolo caer. Cayó contra la nieve, golpeándose contra la dura superficie bajo ésta, y notó el sabor de la sangre de sus labios. Cerbero se encontraba cerca de él, y la boca se abría. Una boca lo bastante grande para tragarlo entero, bordeada de colmillos tan largos  como una espada, delgados, brillantes...

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero una de las cabezas fue más rápida, encajando sus afilados colmillos en su pierna. Draco pudo sentir como uno de los enormes colmillos se clavaba en su piel, pudo sentir la carne desgarrarse y la sangre derramarse por su miembro. El viento que se agitaba a su alrededor se llevó sus gritos de dolor y angustia. Intentó liberarse, pero cada movimiento le destrozaba la pierna.

-'¡Draco!'

-Harry – murmuró entre dientes, tratando de no desfallecer. Y entonces, sucedió de nuevo...

Su medallón comenzó a brillar, pero no fue un brillo suave como la primera vez, esta vez sucedió con rapidez, como si de un rayo se tratase, un rayo que se dirigió directo a la cabeza que atenazaba su pierna. Draco pudo escuchar un horrible rugido, como si la luz de su medallón le quemara.

Con su pierna casi destrozada, se arrastró hacia atrás, sabía que de nada le servía ponerse de pie, si es que primero podría lograrlo, ya que su equilibrio sería deficiente y necesitaba toda su energía y concentración en apaciguar a ese animal. La herida le producía un dolor candente que se le extendía lenta pero regularmente por todo el cuerpo, su propia sangre le empapaba la túnica, y su vista comenzaba a nublarse. El lugar se disolvía en un remolino de colores apagados. A través de la bruma que le presentaban sus ojos, pudo ver como las tres cabezas se agitaban ferozmente, gruñendo y aullando como enloquecidas.

Pero el efecto pasó, con demasiada rapidez en opinión de Draco. Cerbero lo veía con odio a través de sus ojos bermejos, sus tres fauces mostrando sus colmillos dispuestos a traspasar su cuerpo. Su mano derecha mantenía con fuerza su varita, pero sabía que de nada le serviría, al menos no para atacarlo directamente, sabía de algo que podría permitirle salir con vida de las garras de esa bestia, pero necesitaba algo más para ganar el tiempo necesario para poder hacerlo ¿pero qué?

Se deslizó a través de la nieve, arrastrando su pierna herida, sus manos aferrándose a la nieve ennegrecida bajo él, y de pronto, una idea se formó en su mente. La bestia arremetió contra él en el momento justo en el que él cogía nieve y a manos llenas arrojó puñadas dentro de las rugientes fauces. Como la bestia de tanto ladrar se agotaba, al morder a la presa lograba calmarse, confundiendo la nieve con alguna ánima o miembro del mortal. Draco aprovechó esa relativa calma, para agitar su varita y pronunciar un conjuro

-¡_Musicalls_! – y al instante, casi con el viento, las notas de un arpa invisible comenzaron a escucharse. Al principio, la música sonó demasiado débil, pero lo suficiente como para que Cerbero se detuviera de masticar la nieve para localizar el origen del sonido. Draco cerró los ojos y se concentró en el arpa y la melodía; despacio, gradualmente, el sonido se hizo más fuerte y audible. Poco a poco los ojos de la bestia comenzaron a cerrarse. De manera lenta los gruñidos se fueron apagando, se balanceó, cayó de rodillas y luego se derrumbó en el suelo, profundamente dormido.

Suspiró aliviado. Con extrema lentitud comenzó a ponerse de pie, la pierna le punzaba horriblemente y aún no dejaba de sangrar, tenía que curársela lo antes posible, pero primero tenía que alejarse de esa bestia. Ignorando a las ánimas que intentaban alejarse de Cerbero, comenzó a obligarse a caminar, pese al dolor, y cojeando, se dirigió hacia la puerta, podía sentir la respiración caliente y olorosa del perro, mientras se aproximaba a las gigantescas cabezas. Draco apretó los dientes y anduvo con cuidado alrededor del perro. Pasó por encima de las sombras que la pesada lluvia formaba, sus pies pasaban alrededor de fantasmas que semejaban personas y que yacían por todo ese lugar, quejándose y gimiendo sin esperanza de redimir sus culpas en poco tiempo.

Una de esas ánimas sujetó a Draco por su pierna sana, haciéndolo trastabillar, pero milagrosamente pudo mantenerse en pie. Con un _Expelliarmus_ lanzó al ánima lejos de él, sin embargo, esa distracción estuvo a punto de costarle mucho, en esos segundos de silencio, el can gruñó y se estiró, pero en cuanto Draco volvió a concentrarse en la música volvió a su sueño profundo.  Continuó caminando con lentitud, sin dejar de concentrarse en la música, la puerta cada vez estaba más cerca de él, tenía que llegar hasta ella, tenía que llegar hasta Harry... pero era tan difícil...

Su vista cada vez se hacía más borrosa, apenas y podía distinguir una extraña figura de lo que era la enorme puerta de roble, sus fuerzas se le iban a cada paso que daba, y el dolor laceraba sus terminales nerviosas sin compasión. Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos dejarse caer y refugiarse en la incesante lluvia y la fría nieve que calmarían su dolor... hasta no sentirlo más...

-'Vamos Draco, tu puedes, amor'

-Harry – murmuró sin dejar de ver la puerta cada vez más cercana, pero a la vez, más borrosa

-'Sigue Draco, falta poco, por favor sigue'

Continuó caminando, pesé a que su cuerpo estaba a punto de claudicar, su corazón seguía vivo y con la esperanza de encontrarse con Harry. Necesitaba seguir, necesitaba llegar hasta esa puerta y sanar sus heridas, de lo contrario, su estadía en el Tártaro sería permanente...

Pero era tan... doloroso, todo le dolía: la estúpida pierna que no dejaba de punzar, su cuerpo que se rehusaba a seguir, su propia cabeza por mantener la música en su mente, le dolía su corazón...  y su alma... le dolía el alma ante la posibilidad de no reencontrarse con Harry y quedarse para toda la eternidad en ese lugar, sufriendo como esas ánimas lastimeras.

-'No pienses en eso Draco, piensa... piensa en mi, en nuestra vida... en nuestro amor'

-Te amo... Harry

-'Yo también te amo, mi dragón, por favor, no me dejes aquí, quiero estar contigo'

-Yo también... quiero... llegar a ti

-'Entonces sigue, falta poco, no te dejaré caer Draco, permaneceré a tu lado, hablándote, llamándote en medio de la oscuridad, no permitiré que caigas,  porque entonces... yo caería contigo'

La pierna herida terminó por ceder, justo cuando llegaba a la puerta, la fuerza terminaba por írsele. Dejó de pensar en la música para concentrarse en reunir toda la fuerza posible y abrir las enormes puertas.  Empujó, y las puertas no cedían ni un milímetro, intentó de nuevo, ésta vez usando todo su peso contra el fuerte roble.

La lejana música se detuvo...

Se oyó un fuerte ladrido a lo lejos...

Draco ejerció más fuerza, logrando hacer ceder las puertas...

Los ladridos se escuchaban más cerca...

Cada vez más cerca...

Hasta llegar a la puerta de roble...

Pero Draco ya había cerrado la puerta desde el otro lado...

La fuerza terminó por abandonarle...

Dejándose caer sobre un frío suelo...

Su vista borrosa terminó por ceder a la oscuridad...

-¡¡¡NOOOO!!! ¡¡¡DRACO!!!

Cha, cha, cha, chaaaannnn, jajaja, ups, creo que con este final del capítulo muchos van a querer mi cabeza, desprendida de mi cuerpo obviamente TT. En fin, es solo para darle emoción al asunto. ¿Alguna sugerencia, opinión, amenaza (si, si, ya me estoy acostumbrado a ellas TTU)? Espero que les haya gastado este capítulo, aquí se explica un poco más la función del medallón y como Harry puede hablar con Draco, y sip, Draco seguirá sufriendo, y Harry también lo hará. Así que espero sus reviews!!! Nos vemos.


	15. No te dejaré olvidarme

¡¡¡No andaba muerta, andaba de parranda!!! ¡¡¡No andaba muerta, andaba de parranda!!! Jajaja. ¡¡¡Hola!!! Aquí estoy de nuevo, y perdonen la tardanza, tuve algunos contratiempos, jaja. Espero que les guste este capítulo, pero antes, responderé sus reviews

---------------------

**Laraeternalanjiru.-** Hola!!! Espero que hayas completado de klennex, ññ. No te preocupes, que me cuidaré mucho aún quiero seguir respirando. Lamento decirte que seguirá sufriendo, y también Harry, sorry, pero no te preocupes que algún día llegarán a ser felices… algún día, solo esperemos que no sea muy lejano. Nos vemos.

**Caroline Mcmanaman**.- No te preocupes, no tienes porque pedir disculpas. Me alegra que te gusten mis fics, eso quiere decir que no lo hago tan mal ññ. No tienes nada que agradecer, y deja de decirme todo eso, harás que me sonroje #ññ#. Oh, sufrirán, ya lo verás en este capítulo, ñaca ñaca, jajaja. Claro que soy lectora de otros fics slash, y más si son de Harry y Draco, sobre ese fic de "A Moment in Time" lo he leído, esta siendo traducido por María Jonan, una amiga mía, y claro que el fic es excelente, el otro no lo he leído pero lo haré, te lo aseguro. Besos.

**Capitan(a)MuchikoS.- **Oh oh, empiezan las amenaza (sailor saca un escudo) Claro que puedo dejarlo así, ya lo dejé ññ jaja. Muchas gracias por lo que dices, y no te preocupes que siempre recordaré a mi seguidora fantasma, jajaja. Nos vemos.

**Kendra Duvoa.- **(Sailor agrega una más a la lista de probables asesinos) Si, una más. Claro que se pondrá más interesante, pero también más doloroso. ¿Tienes seguro de vida? Creo que lo vas a necesitar. Besos

**Cerdo Volador.- **Jajaja, se lo que se siente que te regañen por eso. Que bueno que te gustó la historia, y claro, algún día Draco llegará hasta Harry, pero aún no se cuanto tarde eso TT, en fin, espero verte pronto de nuevo por aquí. Besos.

**Kyo-Haku.- **Me alegra que hayas tenido oportunidad de leer mi historia, muchas gracias, nunca me canso de escucharlo ññU jiji. Nos vemos.

**Galasu.- **Si, soy Cruela Devil, muajajaja, oh claro, eso no me lo creo ni yo. Mira!! Tu haces lo mismo que yo hacía antes, claro, antes de que se me terminara la tinta de la impresora y mi mamá me regañara por acabármela tan pronto TT. Muchas gracias, que bueno que te gustó y te reiste un rato. Besos.

**Amaly Malfoy.- **Aún no se cuantos círculos serán, aún mantengo a me neurona ocupada en pensarlo ññ. Sip, Darco aún no desiste, jaja, pero veremos que pasa en este cap. Besos.

**Kat basted.- **Se lo que se siente, de repente también mi trabajo me pone así. Muchas gracias, me alegra que te gusten mis historias. Sobre ese fic, si ya lo sabía, y de hecho la autora del mismo y yo ya tuvimos una pequeña charla, ella prometió no volver a hacerlo, y de hecho puso una disculpa y aclaró que esa escena era de uno de mis fics, creo que eso lo puso en uno o dos capítulos después, no lo recuerdo, de cualquier forma gracias por preocuparte. Nos vemos.

**Murtilla.- **Jajaja, no Orfeno no esta en la histora, y tampoco había pañuelos, lástima. Besos.

**Snuffle's Girl.- **¿Tal vez porque esta en el infierno? Jajaja, no, no te dejaré en suspenso más que el tiempo que tarde en terminar cada capítulo, lo prometo. Besos.

**Paula Moonlight.- **A mi también me cayó bien, es un buen tipo a pesar de ser un Juez. Despertará, y será gracias a Harry, no te preocupes. Nos vemos.

**LeNaDrAkITa.- **Pues falta un poco, creo que unos cuatro capítulos, tal vez más, según como ande mi neurona ññ. Gracias, cada vez me esfuerzo más para seguir mejorando, y ayuda mucho el que cuento con un par de "ángeles" que me ayudan a corregir algunos erroes ññ. Sip, si tengo msn. Besos

**Aryblack.- **Si, soy mala, muy mala, jajaja. (Sailor escondida tras varios hechizos de protección, hechos por el mismo Albus Dumbledore). Claro que no los dejaré así, los dejaré peor!!! Jajaja. Besos.

**Ali.- **Solo unas… chorrocientas mil veces? Jaja. Bueno, en realidad si debió de haberle tocado esa sección, pero Minos era un buen Juez (de esos que se cuentan en los cuentos) y supo juzgarlo en base al amor por Harry. Si, también me dijiste lo de Hermione, y créeme, en este capítulo la amarás. Cerberos es una bestia cruel y como tal tenía que portarse, pero no te preocupes que Draco no morirá, te lo aseguro. Besos.

**Jack Dawson.- **Jajaja, otra persona que me dice que soy mala, voy a terminar por créemelo. ¿En serio casi te da un ataque? ¿Tienes seguro de vida? Jaja. Muchas gracias, a mi también me dio mucho gusto. Besos.

---------------------

CAPITULO CATORCE.- **No te dejaré olvidarme.**

Empujó, y las puertas no cedían ni un milímetro, intentó de nuevo, ésta vez usando todo su peso contra el fuerte roble.

La lejana música se detuvo...

Se oyó un fuerte ladrido a lo lejos...

Draco ejerció más fuerza, logrando hacer ceder las puertas...

Los ladridos se escuchaban más cerca...

Cada vez más cerca...

Hasta llegar a la puerta de roble...

Pero Draco ya había cerrado la puerta desde el otro lado...

La fuerza terminó por abandonarle...

Dejándose caer sobre un frío suelo...

Su vista borrosa terminó por ceder a la oscuridad...

----------

-¡¡¡¡NOOOO!!!! ¡¡¡DRACO!!

----------

-Como pueden ver, la Luparia, agregada en cantidades excesivas puede... – Hermione se interrumpió de repente. Un fuerte dolor en su pecho la hizo tambalearse, su vista se hizo borrosa y pese a eso, pudo ver como el mundo a su alrededor daba vueltas, hasta que unos brazos la sujetaron por los hombros, impidiendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Levantó el rostro para encontrarse con unos ojos castaños que le miraban con preocupación. Por un momento su mente le jugó una mala pasada, convirtiendo esos ojos castaños en unos verde esmeralda.

-"¿Harry" – pensó, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a latir con rapidez, pero pronto los ojos regresaron a su color castaño natural, sintiéndose hundir en un vacío profundo y negro.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Profesora? – la voz de una de sus alumnas de Gryffindor la hizo regresar a la realidad. Parpadeó confundida, sintiendo poco a poco como su vista y pulso se normalizaban. Cuando el mundo dejó de girar, y pudo enfocar su vista, vio con claridad que quien la sostenía era Andrew Bones.

-Podemos llamar a Madam Pomfrey, o llevarla con ella – sugirió Andrew, notando la extrema palidez de la mujer.

-No, no, estoy bien – aseguró Hermione, logrando estabilizarse sin ayuda de Andrew –. Necesito hacer algo, tienen el resto de la clase libre –, y sin permitir que alguien dijera algo, salió del aula donde impartía pociones.

Los chicos que tenían clase con la Profesora Granger, tardaron un par de segundos en asimilar lo que había ocurrido, cuando lograron procesar la información, corrieron fuera del aula para encontrarse con que a unos metros de donde estaban, la profesora se encontraba con el Profesor Weasley.

-¡Hermione! – la llamó Ron –. ¿Lo sentiste?

-Si, lo sentí –, le aseguró la chica, deteniéndose para esperar a Ron. En cuanto tuvo al pelirrojo frente a ella, continuó su camino

-¿Y tu crees que signifique...

-Sabes perfectamente lo que significa – le respondió sin dejar de caminar –. Sentimos lo mismo cuando Harry fue herido en la última batalla. – Ron se detuvo de manera abrupta.

-¿No querrás decir que...

-¡¡Claro que no!! – Hermione se giró hacia Ron, su rostro expresando seriedad y determinación –. Draco no pudo haber muerto, algo debió pasar, tal vez está herido, tal vez ya llegó con Harry y fue una consecuencia de que un mortal esté en los Campos Elíseos

-Si, seguro fue eso, tomando en cuenta que nuestro lazo nunca ha fallado – una sonrisa melancólica se forma en los labios de Ron – ¿Recuerdas como Draco llegó a formar parte de nuestro lazo? – Hermione sonrió con tristeza.

-Harry nos obligó a enlazarnos, aludiendo que así sabríamos cuando alguno fuera herido de gravedad, no sabíamos si funcionaría – la sonrisa despareció para ser sustituida por una mueca de dolor –, pero fue Harry quien nos hizo saber que funcionaba.

-Y ahora Draco

-Necesitamos saber si sigue con vida o no

-¿Cómo piensas saberlo?

-Aún no lo se, pero tu me ayudarás a averiguarlo. Ven – y sin contradecir a la mujer, Ron la siguió.

-¿Clase libre? – preguntó una voz burlona cerca del oído de Andrew, éste rápidamente se giró sobresaltado.

-Me asustaste, David – le recriminó en un susurro. David solo sonrió con autosuficiencia. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

-El Profesor Weasley casi sufrió un ataque, y suspendió el entrenamiento de Quidditch – el Slytherin se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia al asunto, se giró un poco, recargándose contra la pared, para luego preguntar en tono casual – ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora? – una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Andrew

-Nada importante, ¿alguna sugerencia?

-Podría ser, ¿quieres escucharla? – la sonrisa de Andrew se ensanch

-Por supuesto. – David se volvió hacia el Gryffindor, sus ojos azules brillaban de forma traviesa

-¿Tu habitación o la mía? – preguntó con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios

-¿Tiene que ser una habitación? – la sonrisa se ensanchó en el rostro del Slytherin, y sin decir nada, le tomó la mano y lo obligó a caminar fuera de las miradas curiosas que en ese momento les dirigían los Gryffindor.

-----------------

-¡¡¡DRACO!! – gritó Harry con todas sus fuerzas

-¡Harry, tranquilízate!

-¡Cariño, por favor!

-¡Draco, no! ¡Por favor Draco! – continuaba gritando, totalmente ajeno a las personas que lo llamaban. Él había sentido como Draco se dejaba vencer por el dolor y quedaba sumido en la oscuridad, esa oscuridad que podía arrebatarle el amor de Draco, la misma que podría frustrar sus intentos de encontrarse. Estaba desesperado por ir hacia él y ayudarle, sacarlo de esa oscuridad que lo envolvía paulatinamente.

-¡Harry, contrólate!

-¡Por Merlin, Harry!

Pero Harry no escuchaba sus gritos y suplicas, estaba cegado por el dolor y la desesperación. Varios pares de brazos lo sujetaban, sin permitirle huir, correr hacia donde Draco se encontraba, ayudarlo, tenía que evitar que muriera y lo abandonara. No podía permitir que muriera y se alejara de él, no podía permitir que lo olvidara, no quería…

Una bofetada cortó de golpe cualquier intento de llegar a Draco.

Un silencio tenso los rodeo, mientras Harry hilaba los hechos, llevándose una mano a la mejilla lastimada. Con lentitud, volvió el rostro para encontrarse con unos ojos azules que le miraban con seriedad.

Sirius lo había abofeteado.

-Necesito ir con Draco – le dijo Harry con voz pausada y controlada.

-No se suponía que no ibas a dudar de las capacidades de Draco, no ahora cuando más te necesitaba – la voz de Sirius era firme, sin dar cabida a replicas, e ignorando lo dicho por su ahijado.

James abrazaba a una Lily sollozante, mientras Remus y Albus se mantenían sólo como observadores, esperando el momento indicado para intervenir.

-Pero Draco esta herido y yo...

-Draco necesita de tu confianza y del amor que dices profesarle, es lo único que lo mantiene con vida, porque él no ha muerto, pero morirá si no te tranquilizas e intentas ayudarlo.

-¡¡Es lo que intento hacer, pero tu me golpeaste!! – le gritó Harry comenzando a perder el control de nuevo.

-¡¡¿No lo entiendes?!! – Le espetó Sirius – ¡¡Si sales de aquí, te convertirás en un alma en pena, sin poder permanecer ni en los Campos Elíseos ni el Tártaro!! ¡¡De esa forma no puedes ayudarle!!

-¡¡Pero yo no...

-¡Harry! – James se acercó a su hijo, tomándolo con firmeza por los hombros, y obligándolo a verlo de frente.

-¡¡Papá, Draco esta mal!!

-Lo sé Harry – le dijo con firmeza, sin permitirse flaquear ante la expresión desoladora que presentaba su hijo –, pero comprende, si pierdes la calma no podrás ayudarlo en nada. Además, Sirius tiene razón – la mirada verde de su hijo comenzó a cubrirse de sombras – no puedes salir de aquí.

-Pero eso no significa que no puedas ayudarlo – interrumpió Dumbledore, ganándose una mirada interrogante de parte de Harry.

-El amuleto Harry – le dijo Remus dando un paso hacia delante –, el amuleto puede ayudar a Draco, tu voz puede salvarlo, sacarlo de esa oscuridad que ha comenzado a envolverlo, tu fe y tu voz es lo que necesita para salir de ella. Llámalo, llámalo cuantas veces sean necesarias, hazlo volver por medio de tu voz.

Remus no tuvo que repetir lo dicho, inmediatamente Harry se desembarazó de los brazos que lo sujetaban, y sin prestar atención a las miradas que le seguían, se arrojó por el amuleto que había quedado flotando cerca del árbol donde hasta hace unos instantes había permanecido sentado.

--------------------

¿Dónde estaba?

Sentía mucho frío, casi podía sentirse tiritar.

El "casi" era la palabra clave. _Cas_i podía sentirse tiritar, pero en realidad _no lo sentía_. No sentía nada, no sentía su cuerpo, mucho menos podía mover alguna parte de él, solo sentía... frío.

Podía sentir que la oscuridad lo rodeaba, envolviéndolo con sus alas sombrías poco a poco, intentando cubrirle con ellas, buscando asfixiarlo con sus sombras, queriendo devorarlo. Intentó gritar, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta, lo intentó de nuevo, se esforzó en volver a hacerlo, no importaba si se desgarraba la garganta... pero nada... ningún sonido… y tal vez nadie para escucharlo…

Estaba solo...

Nadie acudiría en su ayuda...

Y dolía el saberlo...

Dolía mucho...

Era un dolor que le atormentaba el alma, que se burlaba de él, que le destruía el corazón, que destrozaba su esperanza. Un dolor que con lentitud le desgarraba el alma, que lo hacía retorcerse en una cruel agonía. Un dolor que se burlaba de su sufrir, que disfrutaba con su sufrimiento, haciéndole ver que no había nada que hacer, sólo... dejarse envolver por la oscuridad.

Dejarse cubrir por sus alas, y olvidar todo aquello por lo que había luchado, dejarse envolver por las sombras y dejar la agonía y el dolor atrás, poder descansar de todo ese sufrimiento que atormentaba a su alma herida, poder librarse de todo aquello que le causaba dolor... simplemente... dejar de existir...

-_No Draco, no lo hagas._

Una voz le llamaba, y le pedía que no hiciera algo, ¿pero qué? ¿Quién era el que le llamaba? No recordaba haber escuchado esa voz antes. El frío seguía envolviendo su cuerpo, pero esta vez no hacía nada para impedirlo, ¿alguna vez lo había hecho? No lo recordaba…

-_Por favor, Draco. No me dejes._

¿Qué no lo dejara? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? La voz se escuchaba lejana… muy lejana, y tal vez ni siquiera le llamaba a él, ¿o acaso él se llamaba Draco? Ojala pudiera recordarlo. Tal vez llamaban a otra persona y a él sólo lo ignoraban… mucho mejor… él lo único que quería era descansar, dormir y dejar atrás cualquier dolor y sufrimiento, sumergirse en una bella irrealidad donde su alma pudiera curar sus heridas.

-_No te dejes envolver por la oscuridad, por favor, eso solo significaría el perderte._

¿Oscuridad? ¿No dejarse envolver por ella? Pero eso era justo lo que quería, dejarse envolver por su maravillosa frialdad, perderse en su inclemencia, abandonarse a su dominio, permitirle tomar su alma...

-_No, amor, no lo hagas, escúchame, intenta recordarme._

¿Recordar? No. Ya no quería recordar, no sabía porque, pero si recordaba eso significaría el regreso del dolor, y no quería que el dolor regresara. Lo único que deseaba era sumergirse en el río del olvido, olvidar su dolor y su soledad, olvidar que no había nadie que acudiera en su ayuda.

-_Yo estoy aquí, aunque no puedas verme, estoy a tu lado, por favor Dragón._

¿Dragón? La palabra resonó en su mente... hace tiempo... alguien le llamó así... alguien importante... alguien que ya no estaba a su lado.

-_Si Draco, recuérdame, soy yo, Harry._

¿Harry?

El nombre hizo eco en su mente, sacándolo momentáneamente del sopor en el que se había sumergido. Ese nombre traía consigo muchas sensaciones, demasiadas como para identificarlas, pero tan intensas, que era imposible ignorarlas.

-_Sí, Harry. El hombre que te ama, que ha estado contigo a cada momento, el que nunca te ha dejado solo... por favor... no me olvides._

La voz comenzaba a oscilar, como si estuviera llorando. No, él no quería que alguien más sufriera, ya suficiente tenía con su propio dolor como para permitir que alguien más sufriera por él.

-_Yo sufro por que no estoy a tu lado, y se que tu también sufres por que estamos lejos. Te amo, Dragón, no lo olvides... nunca olvides que te amo_

Te amo...

Dragón....

_Nunca olvides que te amo_

¿Harry?

_-Siempre te amaré mi dragón___

_Siempre te amaré mi dragón_

¡¡Harry!!__

-_Por eso no pienso dejarte en la oscuridad_

¡¡¡¡HARRY!!!!

Sucedió demasiado rápido como para tomar conciencia de ello. De pronto, la oscuridad a su alrededor se desfragmentó, hubo una breve explosión de energía en su pecho. Un aire caliente le rodeó por completo, desplazando la frialdad que hasta ese momento lo había estado envolviendo. Durante un pequeño lapso de tiempo, un velo de oscuridad cubrió sus ojos, pero después, su vista se iluminó por una danza de colores maravillosos. Una cascada de emociones mezcladas entre si inundaron su cuerpo. Hubo una confusión momentánea de identidad. Demasiados sonidos, olores y mareos.

Trató de mantener su mente en blanco, para evitar sumergirse y perderse en el caos que comenzaba a hacer mella en él.

Finalmente, el mundo dejó de girar. Abrió los ojos tentativamente. El lugar se disolvía en un remolino de colores apagados, su vista se nublaba por momentos. Poco a poco comenzó a ser conciente de su cuerpo. Pero el ser conciente de su cuerpo, también lo hacía conciente de las sensaciones que lo invadían.

Un quejido salió de sus labios. Dirigió su vista hacia el origen del dolor, la herida de su pierna alteró sus terminales nerviosas, la sangre le había empapado tanto la túnica como el pantalón, ya no le dolía de forma palpitante, ahora solo le provocaba un leve cosquilleo, como si su pierna estuviera adormecida, lo que quería decir que había pasado mucho tiempo "inconsciente"

-Maldición – masculló. Recargó su espalda contra la fría superficie de la puerta tras de él. Cerró los ojos tratando de despejar su mente de las sombras que se arremolinaban entorno a ella. Con movimientos lentos se quitó la túnica, para luego desgarrarla y arrancar un pedazo de tela. Extrajo de uno de los bolsillos interiores un pequeño frasco, lo inspeccionó buscando alguna fisura o irregularidad en la sustancia. El líquido azulino le regresó la mirada con un cálido brillo en su consistencia. Suspiró con alivio, al parecer los hechizos que había puesto en el pequeño frasco habían logrado protegerlo de todo el daño que su cuerpo había sufrido.

Quitó el pequeño grifo que contenía la poción. Dio un pequeño trago y aseguró la botella para que el líquido restante no se escapara. Esa poción detendría la perdida de sangre y menguaría los dolores que sus heridas le causaban. Tomó el pedazo de tela y con ella vendó la herida de su pierna, asegurándose de ejercer la suficiente presión como para no cortarle la circulación, tampoco quería quedarse sin pierna por falta de sangre.

Con algo de cuidado, y apoyándose en la puerta, se puso de pie. Se apoyó en su pierna lastimada, notando con satisfacción que casi no le dolía el hacerlo. Sonrió complacido. De su túnica extrajo tanto su varita como la daga de Afrodita, asegurándose de que ambas cosas estuvieran seguras en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Buscó en su túnica algo más que necesitara, y su mano encontró algo que había olvidado que llevaba consigo: el mapa que Ron le había entregado antes de partir. Lo sacó de su túnica, desplegándolo con curiosidad, viendo en él que no era un mapa tan preciso como los que Hermes le había permitido tener, pero que aún así marcaba el camino desde la entrada al Hades hasta los Campos Eliseos, y señala con líneas rojas los caminos menos peligrosos. Draco observó que a pesar de que el mapa era impreciso en muchos aspectos, coincidía a grandes rasgos con la estructura del Hades. Sonrío al pensar las horas que debió pasar Ron en la biblioteca para conseguir hacer ese mapa, eso, sería algo que algún día le agradecería. Pero antes tenía que llegar con Harry.

Harry. Había escuchado su voz, había sido él quien lo había sacado de esa oscuridad que le seducía.

-Lo lamento Harry – murmuró con pesar – lamento haberme dejado vencer por el dolor, pero te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir y que pronto estaremos juntos.

Con una mirada a su alrededor, comenzó de nuevo su camino.

----------------

Al mismo tiempo, Harry se dejaba caer sobre el verde pasto, con un suspiro de alivio. Ignoró las miradas posadas en él, y sólo se concentró en cerrar los ojos y agradecer mentalmente el que Draco estuviese con vida y no lo hubiera olvidado.

Abrió los ojos sólo para encontrarse con la pequeña estrella flotando delante de él. La tomó con cuidado entre sus manos, casi con reverencia, hasta situarla cerca de su pecho.

-Gracias, Hermione – murmuró antes de cerrar los ojos y rezas porque Draco llegara hasta él sano y salvo.

------------------

-Entonces es cierto – afirmó la gruesa voz de un hombre, desde las sombras del recinto.

-Si, lo es – respondió con calma Perséfone

-Un mortal ha osado contaminar el Hades con su presencia, me pregunto si habrá engañado a Hermes para entrar o ha tenido permiso de éste para hacerlo.

-Creo que fue concedido el permiso por tu hermano Zeus

Perséfone se encontraba de pie en medio de la cámara real, justamente frente al trono de su esposo. La cámara estaba sutilmente iluminada por cirios negros que flotaban a su alrededor, proporcionando un poco de calor y luz al lugar, pero dejando en la más completa oscuridad la parte superior del cuerpo de su esposo. Sin embargo, y pese a no verlo, la Diosa sabía que Hades la observaba con detenimiento, como tratando de descubrir cuanto era lo que realmente sabía, y que ocultaba a él.

Los dos guardaron silencio, cada uno pensando en la forma de actuar de ahora en adelante. Hades, Dios del Inframundo, había sido informado de la presencia de un mortal en su reino. Habitualmente un mortal en el Hades no representaba algún problema, pues generalmente no llegaba a cruzar el Río Estigia, pero este mortal en particular, no sólo lo había hecho, sino que también había salido airoso del Juzgado y había logrado burlar a Cerberos. Obviamente no era un mortal común, y eso hablaba mucho de él.

-¿Cuál es el motivo de su presencia? – Perséfone no tuvo que preguntar a que se refería su esposo

-Desea regresar el alma de aquel a quien ama al mundo mortal.

La Diosa pudo sentir la furia irradiando del aura del Dios del Inframundo, y temió lo peor, si su esposo se enfurecía y encontraba la intervención de ese mortal como un insulto, entonces Harry estaría condenado a sufrir la perdida de su amor por la eternidad. Unos instantes después, Hades se puso de pie, la tenue luz de los cirios negros iluminaron el cuerpo del Dios, mostrando a un hombre alto y de piel pálida, de cabello largo y lacio de un color negro brillante y atado en una coleta que caía elegantemente sobre su hombro izquierdo, vestía una túnica en color negro, ceñida con un grueso cinturón de oro, pero lo más impresionante de él no era su apariencia, sino sus ojos, sus ojos que eran de un color claro, casi blanco. Su mirada era imponente, como toda su persona, incluso su aura gritaba a los cuatro vientos "Poder y Respeto"

Y exudando una elegancia suprema rodeado de un aura poderosa y a la vez impregnada de misterio, caminó con lentitud hasta situarse frente a su esposa. Los ojos blanquecinos brillaron con un sentimiento indescifrable. Sus ojos se endurecieron hasta convertirse en un par de dagas de hielo, la expresión de su rostro no mostró sentimiento alguno, pero sus ojos hablaban por sí mismos.

-¿Qué alma? – preguntó en un susurro escalofriante

-El alma de Harry Potter – respondió ella sin titubear.

-¿Qué derechos cree poseer para hacerlo?

-El derecho que le da el amor – el movimiento de una ceja fue todo lo que le indicó a Perséfone que Hades se había sorprendido ante esa respuesta. Los rasgos del Dios se ablandaron imperceptiblemente. El Dios permaneció en silencio, una mano acariciando su barbilla de forma pensativa, para luego dirigirla al rostro de su esposa, acarició la mejilla con lentitud, descendiendo hasta la barbilla donde la elevó de un movimiento brusco. La Diosa hizo una imperceptible mueca de dolor, pero no se quejó, sabía que eso sólo molestaría a su esposo.

-¿El amor? – preguntó con voz carente de emociones. Perséfone se esforzó en encontrar alguna emoción en esa voz, una especie de burla, odio o incredibilidad, o tal vez un poco de interés, pero no, no había nada de eso, no había emoción en sus palabras, no había nada que pudiera indicarle lo que su esposo pensaba al respecto.

Con lentitud aflojó su agarre, para delinear con su dedo el contorno del bello rostro de su mujer, sin dejar de observarla, con un solo dedo elevó la fina barbilla, acercando sus labios a los de ella sin llegar a besarla.

-¿Y creéis, mi Diosa, que el amor será suficiente para llegar hasta aquel a quien ama? – preguntó en un susurro. Sus labios acariciando los de la mujer en cada palabra.

-¿Vos que creéis, mi Dios? – la voz de Perséfone era calmada, tratando de complacer a su esposo con su actitud sumisa, y a la vez queriendo encontrar la forma de ayudar a Harry.

Hades soltó el rostro de Perséfone, separándose unos centímetros de ella, pero sin dejar de verla a los ojos. Guardó silencio, pensando en su siguiente movimiento. Podía destruir a ese mortal en cualquier momento, pero tenía curiosidad, quería verlo de frente y comprobar si era capaz de llegar hasta el alma de Harry Potter.

-Por el momento no haré nada – le dijo –, quiero ver si tiene la fuerza suficiente como para salir con vida de todos los peligros que habitan en mi reino, si es capaz de llegar hasta mi, veré que hacer al respecto.

-¿Habría la posibilidad de que Harry Potter le ayudase? – Hades sonrió internamente, su esposa se había descubierto así misma. Ella apoyaba al alma de aquel al que todos llamaban héroe y salvador, deseaba que esa curiosa alma que no encontraba regocijo en los Campos Elíseos pudiera sonreír como el resto de las almas que lo habitaban. Sin embargo, si ella había decidido interceder no lo evitaría, pero sería bajo sus propias reglas.

-No – le dijo con firmeza –. Primero quiero ver de lo que es capaz de hacer este mortal. Si llegase escapar con vida de las Erinas, hablaremos.

Y sin darle tiempo de pronunciar palabra, dio media vuelta y regresó a su trono, dando por terminada la conversación. Perséfone hizo una grácil inclinación antes de abandonar el recinto. Una vez fuera de él, se permitió suspirar con tranquilidad. Al menos su esposo no había decidido tomar el alma del hombre que Harry amaba.

-------------------

¡¡¡Listo!!! Espero que les haya gustado, y perdonen la tardanza, pero es que primero tuve visitas en mi casa, y luego tuve que mudarme a casa de unos tíos por una semana, y pese a que había computadora no me sentía con la libertad de tomarla y ponerme a escribir mis historias slahs, ¿qué tal si uno de mis primos me veía y le iba con el cuento a mi mamá de que estaba escribiendo perversiones? No!!!!!!! Así que hasta este momento tuve oportunidad de actualizar.

Sobre mi "I Wish" y "Eclipse de Luna", no se preocupen, que para el próximo viernes estarán listas sus actualizaciones, lo prometo.

Ahora si, si no es mucha molestia (claro que no lo es!!!) ¡¡¡déjenme un review!!!


	16. Las Erinas

Sorry, lamento la tardanza, y disculpen el no responder sus reviews de forma individual, pero es que no tengo nada de tiempo, espero que comprendan, ya que estoy trabajando a marchas forzadas, el trabajo ha estado pesadísimo y luego la escuela y mi neurona que se niega a cooperar, en fin.

Sólo aclaro una duda: Ron y Hermione aún no son novios, ni pareja, ni amantes, ni esposos, repito: AUN. Más adelante sabrán el porque. Besos.

**Bueno, aquí tienen la continuación de la historia. Este capítulo esta dedicado a dos amigas, a Maria, por tu apoyo y grandiosas ideas, y a Ali por ser tan buena beta, mil gracias y besitos a las dos. Espero que les guste**.

CAPITULO QUINCE.- **Las Erinas**

-Vos nos llamasteis, y nosotras acudimos a vuestro llamado – murmuraron desde las sombras del recinto.

-Mis queridas Erinas – las llamó Hades, su voz gruesa llena de un misterioso regocijo –, he sido informado sobre la presencia de un mortal en mi reino, algo de lo cual no debería preocuparme, si no fuera porque ese mortal ha llegado demasiado lejos en una infructuosa búsqueda.

-¿Y vuestras órdenes son…? – preguntó una de las voces.

-Si ese mortal ha cometido algún crimen… hacedlo pagar.

Tres pares de ojos brillaron con maligna perversidad.

-Así lo haremos, Majestad.

----------------

Caminaba con lentitud, su pierna aún le dolía, sentía como pequeños calambres que atacaban sus músculos haciéndolo cojear un poco. No sabía cuanto tiempo exactamente había pasado desde que cayó inconsciente después de librarse de Cerberos, pero sin duda había sido bastante, sino hubiera sido por Harry...

Harry...

Se maldijo interiormente por ser tan débil

Había estado a punto de abandonarlo, de dejarse envolver por esa oscuridad que clamaba por él, de la misma forma que un padre llama a su hijo... de la misma forma que su padre lo había envuelto en las garras de Voldemort.

Apartó esos pensamientos, enterrándolos en lo más profundo de su mente, de nada le servía pensar en elloAdemás no debía malgastar su energía auto-recriminaciones sin sentido. Necesitaba cada fracción de su fuerza para llegar a Harry, y esta vez no habría nada que se lo impidiera.

Se detuvo frente a la entrada de un laberinto, en cada muro que lo conformaba había una puerta, y dentro de él no debía de ser diferente, al final, el laberinto estaba compuesto por cientos de puertas, y sólo siete de esos cientos eran las correctas para llevarlo al siguiente círculo... a uno de los más peligrosos y terribles.

Inconscientemente palpó en sus bolsillos, en busca de su varita y la daga de Afrodita, estaba seguro de que haría uso de ambos una vez que cruzara ese laberinto. Suspiró tratando de encontrar el valor que necesitaban, aún después de todo lo que habían pasado, después de todo era humano, y el temor era una emoción completamente justificable, pero capaz de cegarlo. Y no permitiría que eso sucediera, tenía que llegar hasta Harry costase lo que costase.

Su mano encontró un trozo de pergamino, sabía que era el mapa que Ron le había dado, y por una extraña razón sintió la necesitad de tomarlo y verlo de nuevo. Desplegó el pergamino, y en seguida los trazos irregulares lo saludaron. Inconscientemente, tomó con su otra mano el medallón que pendía de su cuello.

El mapa de Ron y el medallón de Hermione...

Ambos para ayudarle a llegar hasta Harry...

Ambos de sus amigos...

Amigos...

Una palabra cuyo significado desconocía por completo, hasta que conoció al Harry detrás de la fama, quien no sólo le dio vida a su corazón marchito, sino que también le dio a entender el significado de la palabra 'amistad'.

Si antes le hubieran dicho que sería amigo del pobretón Weasley y la sangre sucia de Granger, sin pensarlo dos veces, le hubiera lanzado un _Cruciatus_ por ofenderlo de una forma tan denigrante; sin embargo, si hoy alguien insultara a ese pelirrojo y a esa sabelotodo, no dudaría en torturar al estúpido agresor por insultar a los únicos amigos verdaderos que había tenido en toda su vida.

Sujetó con mayor fuerza el medallón antes de soltarlo, y cuando estaba plegando el mapa para guardarlo nuevamente, vio algo que captó su atención: al reverso del mapa había unas letras que no pudo distinguir bienLoextendió de nuevo buscando verlas con mejor claridad, en cuanto las distinguió, pudo ver que era una carta de Ron para él

_"Siempre has sido un hurón patán y presuntuoso, y créeme que sigue siendo un misterio para mí qué vio Harry en ti, pero seguro fue algo bueno como para llegar a amarte como lo hizo. Tienes que llegar a él y tienes que buscar la oportunidad para que puedan estar juntos, lo prometiste, ¿lo recuerdas? Sé que será difícil, pero tengo confianza en que lograrás encontrarlo, sin embargo, no sé lo que pueda ocurrir después de que lo hagas, y aunque cabe la posibilidad de que se les permita vivir de nuevo no es seguro, y admitámoslo, si les permitieran vivir... no será eterno. _

_Draco, se que lo que voy a decirte sonará extraño viniendo de mí, pero debes tenerlo en cuenta: Déjanos en el pasado, déjanos a Hermione y a mí en el pasado, porque en el pasado es a donde pertenecemos, deja el dolor y la desesperación atrás y continúa tu vida al lado del hombre que amas, no te sientas culpable por hacerlo y sé feliz y haz feliz a Harry... ambos se lo merecen, y nosotros no seremos tan egoístas como para intervenir en su felicidad. No sabemos que pueda ocurrir en cuanto llegues a Harry, pero si tienes que elegir, elige estar a su lado y olvídanos a nosotros, ya que no tenemos la misma importancia que su amor, pero eso sí hurón, asegúrate de encontrarlo y hacerlo feliz, porque ****si no aunque no te tenga cerca, me asegurare de maldecirte hasta el cansancio. _

_Cuídate, y asegúrate de seguir con vida para cuando encuentres a Harry, y cuando lo veas, dile que Hermione y yo lo amamos y seguiremos adelante... como debe de ser._

_Tu pelirrojo y pobretón amigo_

_Ron (Comadreja) Weasley"_

Al terminar de leer, Draco estaba más que sorprendido. ¿En verdad esa carta era de Ron Weasley? ¿El mismo pobretón pelirrojo a quien habían hecho la vida imposible por más de seis años? Claro que las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado, pero Ron nunca se mostró muy abierto a expresar sus sentimientos con él, aunque curiosamente fue él quien lo apoyó en su decisión de ir al Hades en busca del alma de Harry, cosa que lo sorprendió gratamente, pero aún así, y con todo eso, era difícil creer que Ron pudiera escribir algo como eso.

Pero algo que le inquietaba mucho más era lo que quería decir esa carta, más exactamente, con la frase "..._elige estar a lado de Harry y olvídanos a nosotros_" ¿Acaso quería decir que...?

El sonido de una carcajada estridente le hizo desviar su atención de la carta para centrarla en la puerta que daba inicio al laberinto, produciéndole escalofríos que vagaron a través de su columna, sintiendo como su piel se erizaba ante ese sonido macabro

-Bien – suspiró –. Ya habrá tiempo para desenmarañar el pequeño cerebro de la comadreja – dichas esas palabras, guardó el mapa del pelirrojo, y con la decisión brillando en sus ojos de plata, abrió la puerta para iniciar un nuevo camino.

Sumergiéndose en la oscuridad que precedía a la muerte...

----------------

-¿Estas segura de que esto funcionara?

-No, no estoy segura de que funcione, ¿pero tienes alguna otra idea?

-Ninguna

-Bien, entonces es lo único que nos queda para saber si Draco sigue con vida o no

-Sigue con vida, la fuerza del impacto fue mucha, pero ha menguado y ahora sólo es un leve cosquilleo

-Lo que significa que aún está en peligro, y tenemos que averiguar qué ocurre

-De acuerdo.

-Pásame las Ninfeáceas

Ron le entregó las plantas que le pedían; enseguida, Hermione las arrojó al caldero que tenía puesto sobre su escritorio, y bajo el cual había un fuego azulino que mantenía la poción que estaba elaborando en el punto de ebullición que necesitaba. Después de remover la sustancia y cerciorarse de haber mezclado los ingredientes correctamente, dejó el cucharón con que había estado removiendo para girarse hacia Ron.

-Necesitamos algo de Draco – Ron la miró interrogante

-¿Ropa? ¿Joyas? ¿Objetos personales?

-No, no. Necesitamos algo que esté impregnado de su energía mágica, preferentemente algún tipo de fluido – el pelirrojo hizo una mueca de asco

-¿Es necesario un... un fluido? – Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, ligeramente fastidiada por las reacciones del pelirrojo.

-No necesariamente _ese_ tipo de fluido, Ron, puede ser sudor, sangre... ¡¡Sangre!! – los ojos de la chica se iluminaron repentinamente

-Hermione, no sé si recuerdes pero Draco no está cerca de aquí como para sacarle un poco de sangre.

-No seas tonto Ron – lo reprendió la chica –, ¿recuerdas la forma en que Draco llamó al Thestral?

Ron frunció el ceño tratando de recordar la escena. Pudo recordar que ellos vieron salir a Draco del castillo, y que lo habían seguido hasta verlo detenerse cerca del Bosque Prohibido, luego había transformado su varita en algo brillante y entonces el Thestral se había acercado a él, pero obviamente eso no era lo que Hermione deseaba escuchar, ya que no tenía nada que ver con sangre, pero entonces... ¡¡Ya recordaba!! Los Thestrals son atraídos por la sangre, Draco transformó su varita en una especie de daga o espada para cortarse así mismo y llamar al Thestral. ¡¡Era un genio por recordarlo!!

-Se cortó a sí mismo y con su sangre lo llamó – le respondió orgulloso. Hermione se mordió el labio para no reír ni soltar un comentario sarcástico ante el orgullo de Ron por recordar algo como eso.

-Exacto, y lo más seguro es que la sangre que derramó siga cerca del Bosque Prohibido, claro que tal vez esté seca, pero de igual forma nos servirá.

-Entonces, ¿qué esperamos para buscarla?

-----------------

Habían salido a caminar por los jardines de Hogwarts, claro, después de que David casi lo arrojara contra el tronco de un árbol tras devorarlo a besos. Ahora sólo estaban frente al lago, arrojándole piedrasobservando las ondas que el agua formaba, un viento helado soplaba ligeramente contra ellos, provocando que Andrew se ajustara su propia capa y bufanda. Precisamente, en esos momentos en que observaba la impasibilidad de David, se preguntaba como diablos los Slytherin soportaban ese frío. ¡¡Él se estaba congelando!! Pero bueno, ese sería uno de los misterios a los que tal vez nunca le encontraría respuesta.

-¿Qué vas a hacer en vacaciones? – la pregunta sacó a Andrew de su mundo de ensueños. Parpadeó ligeramente desconcertado, recordando que en tan sólo un par de semanas iniciarían las vacaciones de Navidad.

-Aún no lo sé, supongo que pasarlas con mis padres – respondió el Gryffindor, viendo el rostro de su pareja. ¿Había acaso desilusión en sus facciones? No. Seguro y eran imaginaciones suyas.

-Oh – fue la escueta respuesta, a lo que Andrew frunció el ceño

-¿Y tú qué harás? – preguntó a su vez

-Iremos a esquiar, a mi madre y a mi nos encanta, y mi padre nos llevara a algún sitio, aún no deciden exactamente qué lugar, podrían ser los Alpes, pero aún no está decidido.

-Vaya – murmuró sorprendido –, yo nunca he esquiado, supongo que debe ser divertido

-Mucho – una expresión de alegría surcó las finas facciones del Slytherin –. Es como si volaras, la misma sensación de vértigo que te proporciona la velocidad, la adrenalina corriendo como loca por todo tu cuerpo, simplemente genial

Andrew no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el brillo divertido en esos ojos azules que adoraba. Le gustaba ver a David sin esa máscara de chico sangre pura, le gustaba ver a David como el chico del cual se estaba enamorando, un chico con sueños y pasiones, un chico como él.

-Bien, en ese caso no se te olvide escribirme por estar esquiando – le dijo, pero sus palabras no obtuvieron el efecto deseado, ya que en seguida la sonrisa de David desapareció de su rostro siendo sustituida por una mueca de decepción.

-Bueno – su blanco rostro adquirió un tono rosado –… yo había pensando… que tal vez tú… mmm… quisieras… eh… venir conmigo.

Silencio.

Un suave viento sopló agitando sus capas.

-¿Ha… hablas en serio? – preguntó Andrew, su corazón se saltó un latido para luego emprender con mayor rapidez el ritmo de sus palpitaciones, aún si creer que el Slytherin lo estaba invitando a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad con él

-Bueno, s

-¿Y tus padres? ¿Qué pensarán al respecto? Yo no quiero causarte problemas – David hizo una mueva de disgusto

-Si no quieres…

-¡¡Claro que quiero!! – gritó, haciendo que Morag saltara sorprendido ante la efusividad de sus palabras.

-¿En serio? – ante su asentimiento, una cálida sonrisa se formó en sus labios –. Bien… eh… por mis padres no te preocupes, he… bueno… he hablado con ellos sobre… sobre nosotros… y bueno… no se oponen… pero… quieren conocerte.

¿Acaso había algo más adorable que un Morag sonrojado? Andrew pensaba que no, o tal vez sería que su pensamiento estaba influenciado por saber que David hablaba de un "nosotros", y no sólo eso, sino que había hablando de un "nosotros" con **sus padres**, eso debía significar algo a lo que Andrew había tenido temor de que nunca llegara a ser posible.

Y sin importarle el frío que hacía, Andrew se arrojó contra David, tirándolo contra el frío pasto. Dieron volteretas, cada quien esforzándose en quedar encima. Finalmente, el Gryffindir declaró la victoria.

-Sabes – comenzó David con un mohín de disgusto – el estar abajo esta comenzando a fastidiarme.

-No te quejes – le dijo Andrew, inclinándose hasta sellar sus labios con los suyos.

------------------

Llegó a la última puerta, aquella que lo llevaría directamente al siguiente círculo, el círculo custodiado por las Erinas, aquellas que eran catalogadas como las tres deidades vengadoras y que castigaban todos los ultrajes contra la sociedad humana tales como el perjurio, la violación de los ritos de hospitalidad y, sobre todo, los delitos de sangre… los mismos delitos que Draco había cometido durante la Guerra contra Lord Voldemort, y los mismos que Minos le advirtió le serían cobrados.

-En ese caso, lo mejor sería no hacerlas esperar – murmuró. Colocó una de sus manos sobre la puerta, una puerta de ébano negro, que apenas llegaba a rebasarle. Estaba seguro de que esa era la puerta correcta, había pasado el laberinto siguiendo al pie de la letra las precisas instrucciones de HermesSu hipótesis se vio confirmada al sentir la poderosa aura que emanaba de la puerta, un aura oscura, ceñida por el olor a sangre que parecía emanar de cada uno de sus recovecos.

Reprimiendo el súbito temor que comenzó a recorrerlo, ejerció mayor fuerza contra la puerta, sintiendo como ésta se rehusaba a dejarle pasar, la energía que la rodeaba comenzó a producirle escalofríos en su piel. La puerta comenzó a brillar a medida que Draco continuaba ejerciendo fuerza en un intento por abrirla, primero fue un brillo tenue, que poco a poco se fue haciendo más intenso, hasta convertirse en un resplandor que atraía a las sombras. De pronto y sin aviso alguno, la puerta cedió de golpe, dejando escapar horribles y agonizantes gritos. Draco se llevó las manos hacia sus oídos, intentando bloquear esos gritos como lo había hecho antes de cruzar la Puerta de la Desesperanza, pero al igual que en aquella ocasión, fue inútil, los gritos seguían saliendo de la puerta torturándole y produciendo escalofríos en su cuerpo, mientras sentía cómo cada fibra de su cuerpo se retorcía de dolor a medida que los gritos llegaban a él.

Y de un momento a otro… los gritos cesaron...

Enseguida, una espesa niebla comenzó a envolverlo. Sindejarse amedrentar, se introdujo en esa niebla, pronto el resto del aire se tornó negro. La oscuridad lo cubría todo, incluso su propio cuerpo. Todo era negro a su alrededor. Tuvo que ejercer fuerza de voluntad para no mostrar los escalofríos que amenazaban a su cuerpo. Su intuición le decía que estaba siendo objeto de un escrutinio, y como acto reflejo asió con fuerza su varita.

-Debo mantener la calma – se dijo –. _Lumos_ – murmuró, y enseguida su varita produjo una pequeña luz.

Comenzó a caminar recordando en todo momento las indicaciones de Hermes y los mapas que éste le había dado. Pasos seguros hacia el frente, siempre hacia el frente, su mano derecha mantenía la varita en lo alto mientras que su mano izquierda sujetaba con fuerza la daga que Afrodita le había enviado. Ese era uno de los lugares más bajos y más oscuros, y que lógicamente se encontraba más lejos de los Campos Elíseos****

Varios minutos pasaron mientras caminaba en medio de esa negrura. De un momento a otro, todo comenzó a aclararse, primero fueron tenues brillos, como estrellas rojizas en un oscuro firmamento, a medida que se acercaba, las extrañas luminiscencias comenzaban a verse con mayor claridad… hasta que pudo reconocerlas.

El corazón de Draco dio un vuelco, había pasado por varios Círculos a través del Hades, uno más cruel que el otro, pero este rebasaba sus límites. Dentro de ese círculo, había un gran campo, lleno de dolor y cruel tormento. A su alrededor, lápidas se alzaban como si se tratasen de columnas, los sepulcros daban al campo un aspecto tétrico, haciéndolo más amargo de lo que un cementerio sería, porque entre las tumbas habían llamas esparcidas, llamas enardecidas que semejaban las lenguas malditas del infierno.

Todas las losas se alzaban sobre sus puntales, y de ellas brotaban lamentos, lamentos que parecían míseros y atormentados, lamentos de seres que se retorcían en su propia agonía, lamentos de torturas y dolor infringidos, lamentos que le desgarraban el alma.

Pero antes de que pudiera hilar algún pensamiento, el sonido de una carcajada lo distrajo, en seguida esa risa fue seguida por otras, era un sonido tan espeluznante que le hizo sentir un escalofrío en la medula.

"_Interminable, eterno, es el terror que sentiréis _

_Acercaos a esta orilla, mortal _

_Y la tortura veréis, innumerable, sin piedad _

_El fin os espera, mortal._

_Una presa seréis,_

_Ninguna espada o armadura_

_Os escudará de vuestro destino._

_No podéis escapar de vuestro castigo_

_Os tomaremos en las mismas profundidades del infierno _

_Por toda la eternidad, seréis nuestro esclavo_

_Y nuestra risa escucharéis, risa por vuestra desgracia_

_Risa por vuestro sufrir…_"

Las voces dejaron de cantar, pero eso no disminuyó los escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo; deshizo el lumos y empuñó su varita, listo para cualquier cosa. Con su mano libre envolvió la daga, preparándose mentalmente para hacer uso de ambas… pero nada pasó. Todo continuó en silencio, salvo por los lamentos que se escuchaban a su alrededor, ningún otro sonido llegó a él.

Draco permaneció en silencio, con todos sus sentidos alertas y listo para el ataque, pero pasaron los segundos y nada sucedía, y esa relativa calma comenzaba a exasperarlo, pues no podría augurar nada bueno.

De pronto, a unos pasos frente a él, algo comenzó a brillar captando su atención, primero fue como un camino de plata, pero éste ondeaba ligeramente, haciéndole parecer más como un lago en movimiento. La plata líquida ondeaba con suavidad, casi con cadencia, el verlo era hipnotizante, algo místico. Sus ojos se encontraron con algo tan idéntico a ellos: plata líquida que se fundía, mostrando sensualidad en sus movimientos. Quiso evitar que la curiosidad lo controlara, pero fue inútil, e ignorando a los gritos desesperados de su lógica, cubrió la distancia que lo separaba de ese pequeño lago de plata.

Al llegar, algo ocurrió, el fondo del lago cambió de color, pero no así de consistencia, la plata se conservó en la orilla, pero su centro cambió. Dentro comenzaron a formarse imágenes abstractas, colores y formas sin sentido. Entrecerró los ojos tratando de encontrarle forma a lo que veía, pero las imágenes cambiaban, y no fue hasta unos instantes después que comenzaron a ser comprensibles para el Slytherin, algo de lo que pronto se arrepentiría…

La luminiscencia se reflejaba en los finos rasgos de su rostro, haciendo brillar su pálido rostro, palidez que se acrecentó al reconocer la imagen que se le presentaba…

Era la muerte de Harry…

_Ahí estaba él, el amor de su vida, entre sus brazos, convulsionándose y escupiendo sangre, su bello rostro contorsionado por el dolor, no sólo físico sino emocional, al ser conciente de que pronto moriría y estaría lejos de Draco. Su frente estaba perlada de sudor, el rostro manchado de tierra y sangre, y sus ojos… sus ojos antaño verdes como la más pura esmeralda, ahora estaban opacados por el velo de la muerte que le acechaba…_

Draco sintió como su pecho se oprimía al verse así mismo sosteniendo el cuerpo moribundo de Harry.

_Pudo ver como los labios de Harry se movían, no necesitaba escuchar lo que decía, pues conocía las palabras con dolorosa exactitud. En su mente pudo escuchar con claridad la debilitada voz de Harry, diciéndole las palabras que se marcarían en su corazón como dagas ardiendo._

_-Lo lamento, Draco_

Vio con dolor, como una lágrima surcaba su mejilla, llevándose con ella el resplandor de esa alma tan amada.

_-No pude hacer nada para evitarlo…  
_  
  
_-No, no, Harry, no me dejes_

A través de la imagen reflejada en ese extraño lago, llegó hasta sus oídos el sonido de su propia voz llena de temor, intentando mantener vivo al hombre entre sus brazos.  
  
_  
-Nunca olvides que te amo…  
  
-No digas tonterías tu y yo… _

_Él lloraba, lloraba porque Harry se iba de su lado, porque ya nunca más podría tenerlo entre sus brazos, ni besar esos exquisitos labios, ni verle sonreír, porque… Harry estaba muriendo_  
  
_  
-Siempre te amaré mi dragón_

_  
  
-¡¡¡NNNOOOOO!!!_

Y luego, su propio grito de dolor…

Pudo ver el cuerpo sin vida de Harry Potter, pudo ver como la tersa piel palidecía hasta tornarse blanca, los labios antes con un tono rosado, ahora adquirían un tono pálido, los párpados yacían cerrados, ocultando las bellas esmeraldas del hombre que amaba.

No pudiendo soportar la avalancha de emociones que esos recuerdos le provocaban, desvió el rostro, cerrando los ojos y negándose a ver lo que se presentaba a sus pies.

**- _Ved, mortal, ved y escuchad lo que vuestra sangre ha hecho _**

****

****

Le susurró una voz femenina, una voz suave pero escalofriante

****

****

**_- Porque fue vuestra sangre la que mató a ese hombre _**

Por otra parte, era lúgubre, como de ultratumba**__**

****

****

**_- Porque fue vuestro amor la que le quitó la vida a esa alma que vos veis morir _**

****

****

Draco, aún con los sentimientos de dolor y desesperación a flor de piel, abrió los ojos de golpe ante las palabras que acababa de escuchar, se giró con la varita en alto, en busca de aquellas voces que le torturaban, voces femeninas cargadas de cizaña. Escudriñó a su alrededor, pero no había nadie fuera de aquellas almas que ansiaban salir de sus sepulcros.

Con reticencia, regresó su vista hacia el lago, la plata liquida comenzó a ondularse nuevamente, cambiando de formas y colores hasta representar otra escena:

_Un cuerpo delgado, ligeramente moreno, sus pies no llegaban a tocar el suelo, siendo suspendido por hilos que se enredaban alrededor de sus miembros. Hilos delgados que lo envolvían por las muñecas, brazos, cuello, torso y piernas, ciñéndose a su piel hasta hacerla sangrar, ríos de sangre que opacaban el brillo dorado de esa piel que tanto amaba._

_Su rostro caía, siendo sostenido por el cuello por esos hilos que le dañaban. Su cabello negro cubría su rostro, pero Draco no necesitaba verlo para saber de quien se trataba._

Un nudo en su garganta le impedía gritar, expresar mediante un grito desgarrador el horror que estaba sintiendo.

- ¿**_Lo veis mortal? Lo habéis herido al desafiar a los Dioses. El paga ahora por vuestro desacato _**

****

****

**_- Aún así, ¿seguiréis con vuestro cometido? _**

****

****

**_- ¿Aún si lo heriréis? _**

****

****

****

-Yo… no quería – balbuceó Draco, demasiado dolor y culpa se arremolinaban en su pecho por ver a Harry en ese estado, que era incapaz de pensar correctamente.

**_- Vedlo, mortal, no sólo su cuerpo está herido, sino también su alma _**

****

****

****

_Y como si sólo necesitase esas palabras, la imagen a sus pies, mostró a Harry levantando su rostro, mostrando un rostro triste curtido por el dolor, un rostro que expresaba su sufrimiento por medio de lágrimas… lágrimas de sangre…_

El corazón de Draco dejó de latir, sus fuerzas terminaron por escapársele, los brazos cayeron a cada costado, incapaces de valerse por sí mismos. Lágrimas amargas brotaron de sus ojos, lágrimas que expresaban el dolor,la culpa de saber el daño que le había causado a la persona que más amaba, pero sus lágrimas eran simple líquido cristalino, nunca sus ojos empañados podrían asemejarse con el líquido carmesí que empañaba los ojos de Harry…

Se sintió morir…

Lo deseaba…

-** Sí, deseadlo, mortal, desead la peor de las muertes, porque es lo único que merecéis **

- Vos sois el culpable del sufrimiento de esa alma que vos decís amar , más vuestro amor no hace otra cosa que dañar 

**- ¿O acaso no habéis dañado a quien os rodea? **

-No… no es cierto – murmuró Draco, sin dejar de ver la imagen reflejada por ese extraño lago, la imagen que se le presentaba a Harry siendo torturado.

**_- Claro que lo habéis hecho, vuestro amor no sólo ha dañado a aquel a quien amáis, ¿o negaréis que vuestro padre está en el Río Flegetonte, sufriendo entre sangre hirviendo? _**

****

****

**_- ¿O negaréis que por vos el alma de quien amáis está lejos de vos, porque no habéis llegado a tiempo a su lado? _**

****

****

**_- Y no conforme con eso, ahora vos no le permitís el descanso eterno _**

****

****

-No… no es cierto – cada palabra dicha por esas arpías no hacía más que dañarle, hacerle sufrir, hacerle ver la cruel realidad de sus actos egoístas.

**_- ¡¡Es verdad!! ¡¡Vos sois el único culpable de ese sufrimiento!! _**

****

****

-No…

****

****

**_- ¡¡Vos sois el ángel de la muerte que lleva sufrimiento a quien ama!! _**

-¡No...!

****

****

**_- ¡¡Vos sois el que debía sufrir y no él!! _**

En ese momento, los hilos que rodeaban el cuerpo de Harry comenzaron a ceñirse con mayor fuerza, escindiendo la piel con mayor profundidad, haciéndola sangrar aún más, haciéndolo gemir de dolor.

Draco intentó negarse así mismo lo que sus ojos le mostraban en ese momento. No podía ser cierto lo que veía, no podía ser verdad que su Harry estuviera sufriendo de esa forma sólo por su culpa, por su necedad de tenerlo a su lado. Justo en ese momento, las palabras de Hermes hicieron eco en su mente

_-"Al entrar por esa puerta, ya no habrá marcha atrás, habrás desafiado a los Dioses, tienes que llegar hasta él, si no..."_

¿Acaso ese era el pago por su desafío? ¿El dolor de Harry? Pero si entonces, ya los había desafiado, ¿de qué serviría rendirse en ese momento? Si desistía de seguir, eso solo traería más sufrimiento para Harry, y no podía permitirlo.

-Yo… tengo que… seguir – murmuró comenzando a levantarse

-**_ ¿Incluso si vuestro amor es herido por vuestras acciones? _**

****

****

**_- ¿Incluso si vuestro dolor aumenta? _**

****

****

**_- ¿Incluso si llegaseis a él y el gran Hades negara vuestro deseo? _**

****

****

Pánico.

Eso fue lo que sintió al escuchar esas palabras que se había negado siquiera a formular en su mente. Un terrible y escalofriante pánico comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo hasta los sentidos. Se dejó caer de rodillas, incapaz de seguir, incapaz de hilar otro pensamiento que no fuera el que Hades se negara a regresar el alma de Harry al mundo de los vivos.

Un dolor en el pecho comenzó a dificultarle el respirar, su vista estaba nublada por las lágrimas y un nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar. Se sentía demasiado débil y mareado, unas terribles nauseas comenzaban a hacer estragos en su estomago.

¿Y si todo lo que había sufrido era en vano?

¿Todo el dolor que le causó haber llegado hasta ese lugar, no serviría para nada?

Las voces femeninas seguían susurrándole palabras hirientes, haciéndole sentir culpable del dolor que causaba a quienes le rodeaban. Sin tener más fuera para mantenerse, apoyó sus manos sobre el lago que en ese momento reflejaba la tortura que sufría Harry; el líquido ondeó suavemente, pero la imagen no cambió… al menos, no totalmente.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron aún contra el dolor de la tortura que le inflingían, y Draco pudo verlos con dolorosa perfección, los ojos que le presentaban no eran los mismos ojos que había amado; esos ojos que le veían con dolor y odio no eran los mismos que con una sola mirada le decía 'te amo'. Había "algo" que los hacía ver diferente y no sólo era el sentimiento que mostraban, era algo más… era… su color.

El color de los ojos de Harry, del hombre que amaba y cuya alma quería regresar, era de un hermoso color verde, inigualable ni por la más pura esmeralda, y los ojos que en ese momento le miraban no se asemejaban a ese color que había llegado a amar y conocer como a nadie, eran de un verde sombrío, no tenían ese halo que había visto en los ojos de Harry la noche que hizo el Altar de Muertos.

Ese que veía y que sufría la mayor tortura, no era su Harry.

Esa imagen que sus ojos veían y que le partía el alma, no era real.

Era una cruel burla a su sufrimiento.

**_- No te esfuerces por luchar _**- le dijo una de las voces.

**_- No vale la pena, ya que aunque logres llegar a nuestro Señor… _**- susurró otra – **_ nunca te permitirá estar con quien amáis _**

****

****

**_- Pero nunca llegaréis a él... – _**continuó la tercera – **_ porque nosotras no lo permitiremos _**

****

****

Y antes de que siquiera se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, sintió como la piel de su hombro izquierdo era herida, tan rápido y con tal precisión como sólo una espada podía hacerlo.

Lanzó un quejido mezcla de dolor y sorpresa, e instintivamente aferró su varita y la daga, arrojándose a otro extremo, lejos de ese lago de plata que lo había hipnotizado. Quedó sobre una de sus rodillas, respirando de forma agitada y tratando de procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sus ojos grises escudriñaban desesperados su entorno, atento a cualquier sonido o movimiento, fuera de las almas infelices que gemían; su mano derecha presionaba la herida de su hombro, sin soltar su varita, mientras que la otra, mantenía firma la daga para en cualquier momento utilizarla.

Los segundos pasaban, y no había señales de quienes le habían susurrado y que ahora le habían herido. Los ojos de plata se movían de un lado a otro listos para el ataque, pero a su alrededor todo seguía igual. Comenzaba a desesperarse.

De un momento a otro, las mismas carcajadas, que momentos antes había escuchado, resonaron en el escabroso lugar, pronto el caos reinó en ese territorio de imágenes torturantes, los muertos comenzaron a agitarse, queriendo salir de sus tumbas con infructuosos intentos que terminaban lacerándoles aún más la piel, gritando hasta desgarrar lo poco que quedaba de sus gargantas destruidas.

De pronto, de entre la niebla negra que cubría el lugar, comenzaron a vislumbrarse tres figuras que se acercaban a él de diferentes extremos, rodeándolo.

Tres terribles diosas que caminaban como dueñas y señoras de aquel infierno, poco a poco, y pese a la niebla que las rodeaba, sus figuras comenzaban a hacerse más nítidas hasta que Draco pudo verlas con perfecta y horrorosa claridad.

Eran tres mujeres de piel cetrina, cuyos cuerpos femeninos estaban cubiertos por una túnica larga y abierta por un lado, cada una de diferente color. La más alta de ellas y quien se acercaba por su frente, vestía una túnica negra, debía ser Tisífona, "la vengadora del crimen"; había otra que se acercaba por su flanco derecho y cuya túnica era de un verde sombrío, ella era Megara, "la de los celos", y finalmente, por su flanco izquierdo se acercaba la última Erina, Alecto, "la siempre encolerizada", vistiendo una túnica púrpura. La cabellera de las tres estaba formada por serpientes que se enroscaban unas contra otras y cuyas lenguas bífidas salían constantemente, probando el aire a su alrededor y siseando impasiblemente; en sus manos portaban una espada de escasa longitud, con filo ligeramente curvado y piedras preciosas en el mango y la vaina, que era de un reluciente color negro, los ojos grandes, muy abiertos y de los cuales goteaba sangre constantemente, los colmillos afilados como de vampiro.

Quedó paralizado... Cada una de las Erinas se acercaba a él, caminando a través de ese paisaje cubierto de horror y muerte. Sabía que sólo estaban jugando con él. Acorralándolo.

La más alta de las Erinas, Tisífona, desenvainó su espada, avanzando lentamente hacia el hombre que yacía en el piso y quien le observaba desafiante. Una sonrisa sádica se formó en sus labios rojos.

_- **Insolente mortal **_– le dijo – **_ Vos profanasteis el Reino de Hades, y nosotras profanáremos vuestro cuerpo _**

****

****

La declaración pareció graciosa ante las otras dos Erinas, porque comenzaron a reír con esa carcajada que le erizaba la piel. Tisífona se arrojó contra él, dispuesta a matarlo sin piedad. Draco se levantó con algo de brusquedad, sin que le importara que la herida de su hombro se abriera, ese corte sería nada comparado con la herida que seguro la Gorgona le haría si no se movía de ese lugar.

Con la agilidad que lo caracterizó como uno de los mejores contendientes en la lucha contra Voldemort, esquivó el filo de la espada, y sin perder tiempo contraatacó con un hechizo que fue fácilmente burlado; maldiciendo su mala suerte, se concentró en evitar los lances de Tisífona. Pero pronto la situación se volvió insoportable, nunca le gustó ser el ratón que perseguía el gato, así que en un momento en que la Gorgona estaba a una distancia prudente de él, comenzó a buscar una forma de hacerle frente e invertir los papeles.

Por un momento pensó en la daga que su mano aún sostenía con firmeza. Draco la observó, sin embargo, era demasiado pequeña en comparación con las espadas de las Erinas, así que sin detenerse a pensarlo, con un conjuro bien empleado, la transformó, convirtiéndola en una espada semejante a las que solía blandir en su antigua mansión. Era una espada magníficamente tallada, los rubíes que antiguamente adornaban la daga continuaron incrustados en su empuñadura.

Acomodó su cuerpo al ver que la Erina apretaba su espada para usarla, y en cuanto estuvo a su alcance, aprovechó para lanzar una estocada firme contra ella, las cabezas de tres serpientes sufrieron un precioso corte por la mitad, cayendo irremediablemente al suelo cubierto de sangre, para luego convertirse en arena.

La Gorgona lanzó un grito de frustración e inmediatamente contraatacó. Se escuchó el primer choque de espadas, y Draco comprendió que estaba por iniciar un duelo. Internamente se alegró de ello, los Malfoy eran magos poderosos, sí, pero también era cierto que ese poder no sólo se limitaba a hechizos sino también, al uso de las armas, como la espada.

Comenzó a atacar a la Gorgona hasta obligarla a retroceder y acorralarla.

Pero no contó con que las otras dos también atacarían.

Pronto se vio acorralado, pero las Erinas no se detenían sólo con verlo sin salida lanzaban estocadas a diestra y siniestra, dispuestas a matar sin compasión, Draco apenas y podía esquivarlas, algunas veces les hacía frente con su espada, otras usaba un hechizo escudo, pero la desesperación comenzó a hacer mella en él.

-**_ Rendios, mortal - _**le dijo Megara – **_No tenéis oportunidad _**

****

****

**_- Rendios ahora, y no veréis sufrir a quien amáis _**– Alecto rió ante el rostro perturbado de Draco – **_ Porque sin duda sufrirá por desafiar a los Dioses _**

****

****

**_- Al igual que vos _** – y como si comprobara sus palabras, Tisífona arremetió contraél, abriendo la herida de su pierna izquierda.

Draco maldijo entre dientes, el dolor que había menguado gracias a su poción, regresó con mayor fuerza, aunado al que sentía en el hombro y los cortes que comenzaban a llenar su cuerpo. Pero no se dejaría vencer, no ahora que estaba tan cerca, no ahora cuando había desafiado a los Dioses y si fallaba no sólo él sufriría las consecuencias, sino también Harry, y eso no lo permitiría.

Las Erinas llevaban la iniciativa constantemente, haciéndole retroceder con estocadas laterales, logrando que se moviera en zig-zag sin tener tiempo a contrarrestar los golpes. En cuestión de segundos el filo de la espada de Alecto le acarició la piel de su torso, haciéndole un ligero corte que comenzó a sangrar, y arrancando carcajadas de las otras dos.

Draco lanzó un _Incendio_, logrando tener un poco de tiempo para pensar en una estrategia. El miedo y la adrenalina se entremezclaban con la desesperación que comenzaba a corroerlo, subiendo por la espina dorsal mientras el sudor se acumulaba en la frente. No podía simplemente huir de ellas, no sólo porque aplastaría su orgullo que era lo único que los sostenía, además del deseo de llegar a Harry, sino porque no serviría de nada, las Erinas no le permitirían escapar y aunque lograra traspasar ese círculo, ellas lo seguirían hasta causarle la muerte... o la locura.

Lo mejor era darles la cara a aquellas criaturas traicioneras que, entre las sombras, se encontrarían en su elemento. Con los sentidos a flor de piel, comenzó a asestarle golpes con la espada a cualquiera de las Erinas que estuvieran a su alcance, pero las Gorgonas los evitaban. Se detuvo en seco y blandió su varita, mientras atravesaba con su plateada mirada a una de las criaturas: Megara, que retrocedió ligeramente.

-¡¡_Cruccio_!! – grit

El rayo se dirigió hacia la Erina. Un grito de terror fue proferido por ella, al mismo tiempo que se retorcía ante la mirada confundida de sus hermanas. Draco intentó mantener la maldición todo el tiempo posible, pero era consciente de que si la extendía más de lo necesario, su propia energía mágica se vería seriamente dañada. Así que a regañadientes la dio por terminada.

Lo que fue tomado como señal de ataque por parte de las diosas, quienes le miraron con un profundo odio en sus ojos llenos de sangre.

-**_ Pagaréis por eso mortal _** – le amenazó Megara con voz siseante, al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y sus ojos ardían de odio e ira.

Megara aferró su espada, lanzándose contra Draco. Él la esquivó por escasos centímetros, dejando su guardia baja por una fracción de seguro, dándole la oportunidad perfecta a Alecto para atacarlo. La Erina le dio una patada en el pecho que lo hizo caer de espaldas al suelo.

-**_ Inmundo mortal, descuartizaré vuestro cuerpo, moriréis bajo el filo de esta espada, y sólo serviréis de carroña para estas almas pordioseras _** – siseó, empuñando su espada para incrustarla en la piel del rubio.

Draco maldijo entre dientes, definitivamente esa no era la forma digna en que un Malfoy desearía morir.

El metal de la espada resplandeció por el brillo azulino de las llamas que rodeaban el lugar, antes de rozar la pálida piel... y terminar por incrustarse en la dura superficie de la tierra. Draco alcanzó a girarse, logrando una herida en la espalda, pero era preferible eso a que la espada se encajara directamente en su corazón. Lanzando un _Expelliarmus_ en dirección a la Gorgona, la arrojó por los aires, teniendo el tiempo suficiente para ponerse de pie.

Un dolor agudo alteró sus terminales nerviosas, al parecer la herida de su espalda no había sido un simple rasguño. Reprimiendo un quejido de dolor se puso en guarda, para encarar a las Erinas.

**_- Tenéis fuerza mortal _** – aceptó Tisífona, observándolo con parsimonia – **_ Más esa fuerza no os será suficiente para salir con vida y llegar hasta aquel al que amáis _**

-Saldré con vida – siseó Draco, sin permitir que la desesperación lo dominara. Sostuvo con firmeza su espada, listo para un ataque, mientras mantenía su varita en espera de formar una defensa –, y llegaré hasta Harry.

**_- ¿Aún contra el castigo que los Dioses dejarán caer sobre vosotros? _** – preguntó una divertida Alecto

**_- ¿Aunque la cruel muerte os aceche, mortal? _** – preguntó Megara, caminando hacia ellos.

-Aún y con todo eso... yo voy a proteger a Harry – la risa de las Gorgonas llegó a sus oídos, causándole un temblor por todo el cuerpo; inconscientemente aferró la espada

**_- Pero si vuestras almas ya están condenadas, mortal _** – le dijo Megara sin dejar de sonreír, mostrando sus colmillos afilados. Draco levantó el rostro, sus ojos brillando con rabia y decisión.

-En ese caso... – murmuró –... no tengo nada que perder

Pronto estuvieron enfrascados en un duelo en el cual Draco esquivaba ágilmente los ataques de cada una de las Erinas, bloqueándolos con tal fuerza que las espadas despedían chispas. El sonido de metal contra metal resonaba en el lugar sobre los gritos de aquellas almas que ansiaban escapar de su tormento.

Draco, ágil como un felino, esquivaba los lances de Megara, que, aparentemente enardecida, lo perseguía implacable. Los movimientos de las tres eran precisos... Letales. Pero no se dejaría amedrentar

-_¡Stupefly!_ – gritó Draco, pero Alecto lo esquivó apenas, sin embargo, Draco no le dio tiempo para contraatacar-. _¡Expelliarmo!_– volvió a gritar. Tisífona, que en se momento se arrojaba contra él, se lanzó al piso esquivando el hechizo, y se levantó de un salto, arrojándose contra él.

Draco luchaba con ímpetu, casi con fiereza, poco dispuesto a dejarse ganar, porque dejarse ganar significada dejarse morir, significaba no llegar a Harry, y eso no podía permitirlo. Pero era difícil luchar al mismo tiempo contra las tres diosas vengadoras sin salir ileso, su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas y la sangre brotaba de ellas, si no hacía algo pronto, seguro moriría desangrado, ¿pero qué podía hacer? ¿De qué forma podía derrotar a tres Diosas? Sabía que no podía huir de ellas, porque entonces lo perseguirían eternamente, ¿pero entonces, qué podía hacer para librarse de ellas? No tuvo tiempo de formularse más preguntas porque la espada de un Megara se cernió sobre el, dándole escaso tiempo a saltar para esquivarla mientras que con un _Destruccio_ intentaba contraatacar.

Blandiendo la varita, Draco lanzó un conjuro, provocando que una neblina blanca comenzara a devorar la negrusca que los envolvía, cercando el campo de batalla de una niebla espesa, esperando a que, cuando la niebla se disipase, el enemigo se sintiera desorientado. En ese momento tendría unas décimas de segundo para lanzar un ataque a cada una. Organizó sus pensamientos, pensando seriamente en los hechizos y movimientos que haría, y esperó. Los segundos que tardó la niebla en disiparse fueron eternos. Los labios secos, los ojos escudriñando sus alrededores, los nervios a flor de piel... la niebla se disipó, y su grito reson

-_¡¡Averno!!_

Ardientes llamas rodearon a las tres Gorgonas; Draco, extenuado como estaba, se limitó a contemplar los efectos que creaba su poderoso ataque. Las lenguas de fuego se arremolinaban con ferocidad alrededor de las tres diosas, gritos de dolor brotaban de entre las llamas, y Draco estaba seguro de que esos gritos pertenecían a las Erinas. Interiormente rezó una plegaria para que éstas murieran calcinadas, pero en el fondo, sabía que eso no podía ser, así que se preparó para atacar.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, Alecto, la más arrojada y temperamental, salió de entre las llamas, su cuerpo y ropas estaban quemadas, pero eso no disminuía el brillo asesino de sus ojos cubiertos de sangre. Con un grito demoníaco se arrojó contra él con el único fin de matarle.

-**_ ¡¡¡Moriréis, mortal, moriréis y sufriréis el peor de los tormentos!!! _** – le gritó llena de ira

-No moriré – le aseguró Draco

El sonido metálico del choque de las espadas se hizo escuchar, los gritos de dolor de las otras Gorgonas continuaban haciendo eco en ese valle, pero ambos siguieron enfrascados en esa lucha donde no habría ganador hasta que el otro muriera, y definitivamente Draco no estaba dispuesto a morir.

Draco apretó los dientes al verla avanzar de nuevo y con un ágil movimiento le hirió en el pecho.

Ella lanzó un grito desgarrador al mismo tiempo que se llevaba una mano hacia la zona herida. Draco estuvo a punto de arremeter contra ella una vez más, pero justo en ese momento Tisífona clavó su espada en su costado izquierdo, antes de que pudiera reaccionar correctamente, pero antes de que el dolor cegara sus sentidos, él hundió el filo en el pecho de la Erina para retorcerlo de manera dolorosa, de la herida manaba la sangre abundantemente. La sangre había salpicado la piel y los ojos de Draco, pero no le dio importancia. Un golpe más y caería, de eso estaba seguro, el problema residía en que él pudiera resistir asestarle otro golpe.

Comenzó a sentir primero el dolor, luego el frío que comenzaba a hacerle temblar ligeramente y más tarde la agonía, a medida que la sangre le abandonaba, su vista comenzó a nublarse, tanto a causa de su perdida de ese preciado líquido, como por el mismo que cubría sus ojos, conocía bien lo que seguiría, había sentido lo mismo cuando había escapado de Cerberos, pero esta vez no terminaría inconsciente, esta vez resistiría y no se dejaría vencer por la oscuridad, no permitiría que le alejaran de Harry una vez más.

Con la manga de su camisa se limpió la sangre que le impedía ver, concentrándose, intentando no dejar patente el dolor que su cuerpo seguía sintiendo, se irguió con una mueca de dolor y cogió su espada, fue en ese entonces que pudo ver que Megara intentaba llegar hasta sus hermanas, que se retorcían de dolor, la Erina no estaba en tan buenas condiciones, el fuego había hecho mayores estragos en ella que en sus hermanas, pero aún así se mantenía en pie, mirándole con odio.

-**_ Vos mortal, no llegaréis hasta Hades, viviréis con el dolor de no haber podido llegar hasta aquel al que amáis, sufriréis la peor de las torturas: la de no estar a su lado _** – siseó antes de tomar la espada y arrojarse contra él.

Draco ignoró el dolor que esas palabras le causaron, concentrándose en buscar una salida, sabía que no estaba en condiciones de hacerle frente, su cuerpo no le respondería adecuadamente, pero tampoco iba a permitir que le matara y cumpliera sus palabras. Reuniendo el resto de su energía, agitó su varita murmurando un hechizo de magia oscura sumamente poderoso.

El susurro del viento atrajo unas nubes negras que envolvieron al hombre en un halo tenebroso. Aparecieron una serie de cintas negras con energía maligna. Las cintas adoptaron forma de flecha y salieron disparadas hacia Megara, que, herida y exhausta por el ataque lanzado antes, vio impotente cómo el ataque del mortal se dirigía a ella

La sangre comenzó a salir a borbotones de la herida que produjo el ataque de Draco, lanzado de entre los escombros. El humo y el pánico de haber fallado trajo lágrimas a los ojos del Slytherin, que, cayendo exhausto sobre sus rodillas, oraba porque su hechizo hubiese funcionado.

Megara cayó de rodillas al suelo, echándose la mano al estómago, atravesado por las cintas negras.

Silencio.

Ya no se oían los gritos de los muertos que imploraban el descanso de su alma, ni los gritos encolerizados de las Erinas, ni las llamas que aún ardían en el sitio. Nada. Sólo la respiración entrecortada de Draco.

Sus sentidos comenzaban a fallarle, abandonándole por momentos para luego retenerlos con esfuerzo. Tenía que ponerse de pie, antes de que ellas lo hicieran, pues por sus movimientos sabía que no habían muerto.

Clavó su espada en el piso, intentando usarla de apoyo, le fue difícil a causa del dolor de todas sus heridas, pero tenía que hacerlo, para poder tomar la poción que llevaba entre sus ropas, claro, si ésta aún seguía de una sola pieza.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el viento se arremolinó alrededor de un punto fijo a su derecha, como si envolviese a alguien, y de pronto, con un haz de luz dorada mostró a la figura imponente de un hombre.

------

Hades, sentado en su trono, observaba atento la batalla que en ese momento se llevaba a cabo en el Círculo que resguardaban sus Erinas.

Una sonrisa misteriosa se formó en sus labios.

Era sorprendente la ferocidad y determinación con que ese mortal peleaba. No importaban las heridas que su cuerpo sufría, él continuaba luchando, blandiendo su espada y utilizando magia de todo tipo, hechizos poderosos sin duda, sobre todo el último, poderoso y... peligroso.

¿Y todo por qué?

Por aquel cuya alma yacía en los Campos Elíseos, y que curiosamente, a pesar de estar en el lugar donde sólo la felicidad reside, no experimentaba esa felicidad, porque aquel al que amaba no esta a su lado.

Simplemente sorprendente.

Sólo recordaba una caso parecido, cuyo final trágico le hacía meditar en cómo actuar ante esta situación, que aunque sin duda era similar a la anterior, también tenía ciertos matices que la hacían diferentes.

Anteriormente había sido la música el arma que utilizara para llegar hasta él y cumplir su objetivo. Ahora, era la verdadera fuerza, no sólo física, sino también espiritual, pues pese a que su cuerpo sufría intensamente, su alma no perdía la fortaleza y la fe para llegar hasta aquel al que amaba.

Amor...

Esa era la palabra que su esposa, Persefone, había utilizado.

Amor...

Es aquella palabra que los Dioses y los mortales subestiman, pocos son realmente los que conocen su verdadera fuerza, y ese mortal, si bien tal vez no era conciente de esa fuerza, si la usaba haciéndole infinitamente fuerte.

Ese amor, que aquella alma y ese mortal se profesaban había logrado atar sus almas, aún y a pesar de que uno vivía y el otro no...

Bien...

Ya había tomado una decisión.

-¡Eaco! ¡Radamantis!

En seguida, de entre un remolino de viento, salieron dos figuras imponentes, dos hombres altos de piel pálida y largo cabello; uno, Eaco, poseía el cabello ligeramente ondulado de un color negro rojizo, mientras que el otro, Radamantis, lo tenía lacio y de un color plateado, pero si algo tenían en común sus facciones, era el color de sus ojos: negros, profundos y misteriosos.

Ambos, jueces del Hades, se inclinaron en señal de respeto ante su Dios.

-¿Qué deseáis, mi Señor? – preguntó Eaco con voz aterciopelada y profunda.

-Radamantis – le llamó el Dios –, deseo que vayáis con mi esposa, y le deis el siguiente mensaje: "_Si deseáis que esa alma a la que voz protegéis, llegue hasta aquel al que ama, tendrá que andar por el camino del dolor ardiente que oculta su alma en pena_", luego, regresad a mi lado.

Con una última reverencia, el juez desapareció en medio de un remolino de viento.

-Eaco, vos iréis con las Erinas, y haréis lo siguiente...

-----

Eaco observó su alrededor. Las Erinas lanzaban gritos lastimeros a causa de las heridas que en sus cuerpos había inflingido aquel mortal. Increíble que sólo un mortal hubiera hecho tal daño a las Diosas Vengadoras.

Observó como Tisífona se ponía de pie, seguida de sus dos hermanas, de las heridas brotaba abundante sangre, pero aún así no dejarían impune la humillación de las que habían sido objeto. Eaco lo sabía perfectamente, no dejarían a ese mortal, aunque tuvieran que perseguirlo por todo el Hades.

Por esa razón el Dios Hades le había enviado.

-Deteneos – ordenó con voz profunda, cuando vio a Alecto empuñar su espada con la intención de atacar al mortal.

- **_¿Por qué nos detenéis? _** – le preguntó la Gorgona.

-**_ Ese mortal ha cometido crímenes, y merece castigo _**– intervino Tisífona

-El Dios, vuestro señor, ha ordenado terminar con esta batalla.

-**_ Vuestro Dios fue quien pidió la cabeza de este mortal _** – aludió Megara, señalando a Draco, quien miraba aturdido la escena.

-El Dios Hades ha ordenado terminar esta batalla – repitió con voz fría –. Y lo **que** él ordena... se cumple. ¿Vosotras os oponéis a una orden de vuestro Señor? – preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos y advirtiendo con su mirada a las Gorgonas.

Las tres permanecieron en silencio, si su amo había ordenado finalizar la cacería, ellas no eran nadie para desobedecerle.

Eaco asintió con la cabeza ante el gesto de sumisión de las Diosas, y dirigiéndose su vista hacia el mortal, pudo contemplarle.

A pesar de la sangre y la suciedad de su cuerpo, el Juez no pudo evitar el pensar lo hermoso que era. El cabello de un color rubio platinado, la piel nívea y el fuerte cuerpo concedían una especie de visión angelical que los ojos desmentían, pues estos no eran puros, sino fríos y desconfiados. En el Hades, específicamente en el Tártaro, no había seres con tal belleza, tal vez en los Campos Elíseos, pero definitivamente no en el lugar donde las almas eran torturadas. Internamente se preguntó el motivo por el que ese mortal estaba en el Hades luchando por llegar hasta su Señor.

-Mi amo, el Dios Hades, ha decidido el veros, mortal. Por ello ha ordenado el finalizar vuestra cacería a manos de las Erinas.

Eaco pudo vislumbrar un brillo en esos fríos ojos, que por una fracción de segundo los hizo ver cálidos, pero el brillo enseguida fue extinguido, dejando en su lugar la desconfianza.

-Mi Dios, desea veros, mortal – Draco asintió sin dejar de ver al hombre que se dirigía a él, conciente de que su cuerpo apenas podía mantenerse en pie. El Juez pareció notar el esfuerzo que hacía por mantenerse erguido, así que con un movimiento de su mano, curó sus heridas.

Draco lo observó atónito, sorprendiéndose al sentir como sus heridas eran sanadas, e incluso su fuerza regresaba a sus músculos.

-Gracias – murmur

-Agradecédmelo diciendo vuestro nombre – Draco lo miró extrañado por la petición, pero aún así respondi

-Draco Malfoy

Eaco asintió, comprendiendo el significado de ese nombre, sin duda el dragón era el mejor animal que podía representar a esa figura delante de él.

Haciendo un nuevo movimiento con su mano, creo un portal que mostraba un castillo en su interior.

-Entrad

Sin dejar de mirar con desconfianza al hombre, observó el interior del portal. Se trataba de un castillo cubierto de sombras, por la descripción que Hermes le había dado, sin duda esa era la morada de Hades. Con un ligero movimiento de su varita, trasmutó la espada que portaba en la daga que Afrodita le había enviado.

El Juez frunció el ceño al reconocer la pequeña arma, su finura y su aura delataban al dueño de ella: La Diosa Afrodita. ¿Pero qué tenía que ver Afrodita con ese mortal? ¿Acaso él había buscado el amparo y protección de la Diosa del Amor? ¿Y por qué causa? ¿Por amor? Vio al mortal atravesar el portal que él había creado, y prometiéndose averiguar las respuestas a esas preguntas, también entró.

---**__**

Hola gente linda!!! Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero es que con en mi trabajo no había oportunidad de nada y luego el regreso a clases, uff, mi neurona quedó molida y se negaba a cooperar, hasta que anoche la forcé a trabajar y salió esto, ¿qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, esto esta por terminar, tal vez tres o cuatro capítulos más y un epilogo y ¡¡se acabó!! Así que esperaré ansiosa sus reviews con sugerencias e ideas, ¿de acuerdo? Nos vemos


	17. El dolor que habita en su Alma

Por fin!!!! Mi neurona al fin se dignó cooperar con este capítulo, juro y perjuro que la maldita se negaba a cooperar, como que estaba atontada por tanto trabajo y los exámenes, pero al fin pude sacarla de su ensoñación y ponerla a trabajar, jajajaja. Bueno, para compensar la tardanza, este capítulo es k-i-l-o-m-e-t-r-i-c-o, en word son 38 páginas, así que quedan advertidos del tiempo que les ocupara leerlos, y además, recomiendo altamente tener a la mano una caja de pañuelos desechables, además de esconder sus varitas y armas en un lugar donde **ustedes** no las encuentren porque seguro y querrán mi cuerpo inerte, jajajaja. Bueno, ahora, a responder sus reviews.

-------------------

**Maria.- **Hola amiga!! Claro que tengo que agradecerte, tu ayudas mucho para que mi neurona se destrabe y comience a carburar. Sip, creo que si llegas a ser como las Erinas, pero con todo y ese genio de los mil demonios se te quiere, jiji. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, me esfuerzo para que en el fic se refleje la angustia de los personajes y se comprenda de esa forma sus acciones. Bueno, de algún lado tengo que sacar las ideas, no? Y que mejor que investigando. Si, yo también deseo que a mi neurona le den ganas de trabajar, jajajaja. Mil besos brujita.

**Amaly Malfoy.- **Jajajajajaja, haces que me sonroje, jaja, cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida y créeme que ayuda a hacer funcionar esta neurona que de repente se pone a invernar, jajaja. Claro que quedaran juntos, pero para que eso sucede aún les falta un poco de sufrimiento, no en vano, como tu dices, han llamando la atención de Hades. Besitos.

**Kendra Duvoa.- **Sip, han sufrido demasiado y merecen ser felices, y estas en lo incierto en lo que te imaginas, pero no te preocupes que habrá final feliz. Gracias por tus buenos deseos. Nos vemos.

**Ana.- **Jajaja, claro que lo continuaré, y aunque tarde en actualizar ten por seguro que no dejaré la historia. Hasta luego.

**Snufle's Girl.- **¿En serio lo crees así? Bueno, me esforcé mucho para hacerlo, créeme que dio mucha guerra, sobre todo con la batalla contra las Erinas. Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias. Sip, yo también espero eso, afortunadamente sólo queda una semana y serás vacaciones, a ver si con eso mi neurona se anima a escribir más seguido. Besos.

**Jack Dawson.- **Hola!! Me alegra que te haya gustado, y échale ganas al estudio. Bye

**FermiBlack.- **Jajajaja, esta bien, esperaré a que lo leas.

**Gochi Glay Lover.- **Pobresito, lo hago sufrir mucho, y sip, se acerca el final, uuuyyy. Sé de cual fic hablas, a mi también me gusta ese, y si, ya se terminó, lástima. Jajajaja, es bueno saberlo, porque me tardo siglos en actualizar, jajajaja. Besitos.

**Aryblack.- **Jajajaja, menos mal que sacié tu sed de sangre y espero no te de una indigestión por la sangre de esas tres, jajajaja. Besitos.

**Murtilla.- **¿En serio te gustó? Que bueno, porque la batalla fue especialmente díficil, no soy buena para describirlas bien. Jajajaja, claro que no eres la única que ve la hermosura de Draco, ¡¡nadie puede dejar de notarla!! Sip, son tres jueces. En este capítulo verás que pasó con Harry y espero tengas pañuelos desechables a la mano. Ron y Hermione no son pareja porque aún no dan su brazo a torcer, pero lo darán, no e apures. Sip, los dos son importantes para la historia, aunque su participación comenzó como para dar una muestra de lo que sería el amor entre Harry y Draco en esa época, ahora ellos se quedarán hasta el fin de la historia. Jajajajaja. Nos vemos, besos.

**Zhakdna-yhizet.- **Claro que es el mejor!!!!! ¿En serio no lo parece? Que bueno, porque fue difícil terminarlo. Gracias, y me alegra que te guste la forma en como escrito esta historia, jajajajaja, según una amiga esta historia incentiva a informarse acerca de la cultura griega y así aprender más, jajaja. Dios, con tantos adjetivos para esta historia hasta me va a dar pena terminarla, jaja, pero no te apures que aún quedan como tres capítulos y un epilogo, así que aún queda historia para unos meses. Besitos.

**Ali.- **Holis amiguis!!! Jajaja, no importa que seas repetitiva, uno nunca se cansa de elevar el ego, jajaja, aunque se que te tengo a ti y a María para bajarme de sentonazo, jajajaja. Bueno, como dice mi mami (tu no, la otra) "si vas a hacer algo, hazlo bien, sino, no lo hagas", y como siempre me ha gustado escribir me esfuerzo en hacerlo bien, y con tu ayuda y la de María eso se logra con facilidad. Al menos en este capítulo, prometo solemnemente que mis acciones hacia Draco serán buenas, pero de Harry… Ron le escribe eso para que no deseche la oportunidad, si se la dan, de quedarse al lado de Harry, jajajaja, sip, yo también me quedaría, jajaja. Ohhh, ese es un misterio que pronto se resolverá, jajaja. Hasta luego mosquetera. Besitos.

**Cerdo Volador.- **Jajajaja, con tanto halago hacia la historia harás que me suba el ego hasta el infinito y más allá, jajajaja. Yo tampoco quisiera que terminara, pero tiene que hacerlo, no queremos que Draco y Harry sigan sufriendo por toda la eternidad, verdad? Claro que sabe apreciar lo que es belleza, jajajaja. Me alegra que te guste la forma en que escribo, esa es la idea, que las personas imaginen lo que yo imagino cuando escribo, que puedan ver las escenas y sentir un poco de lo que sienten los personajes y comprendan el porque de sus acciones, y a mi no me gusta mucho escribir escenas de peleas, ¡soy un fiasco para eso! Pero me alegra que te haya gustado lo que escribí. Besitos y tu también cuídate.

-------------

Y ahora sí, el capítulo

-------------

CAPITULO DIECISEIS.- **El dolor de su alma**.

Cerró los ojos, intentando ocultar la tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos verde esmeralda tras la guarida de sus párpados.

Quería llorar.

Podía sentir como las lágrimas luchaban por salir.

Más no sabía si era a causa del alivio, la culpa o el temor…

Alivió, porque a pesar de todo Draco había sobrevivido a su encuentro con las Erinas, y se dirigía al Castillo de Hades.

Culpa, por haberlo orillado a arriesgarse de esa forma, porque sólo él era el culpable de que Draco estuviera, literalmente, en el infierno, porque si no hubiera coaccionado al rubio a hacer el Altar de Muertos, nada de esto estaría pasando, Draco no hubiera estado a punto de morir, no estaría sintiendo todo ese sufrimiento y desesperación. Si no lo hubiera hecho, en ese momento el amor de su vida estaría impartiendo clases, sin mayor peligro que el de ser alcanzado por un par de hechizos de algunos chicos exaltados, pero definitivamente, eso no se comparaba con lo que estaba viviendo ahora.

Y mucho menos hubiera estado a punto de morir a manos de las Erinas.

_Hubiera muerto…_

Esa frase se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez, torturándolo sin piedad. Hubiera muerto… Muerte... era lo que lo rodeaba, lo que atraía… primero habían sido sus padres al intentar protegerlo, luego Cedric al estar a su lado... después Sirius por quererlo... y ahora Draco… la persona que había amado más que a nadie... y quien estuvo a punto de morir por su culpa.

Escondió su rostro entre sus piernas, tratando de reprimir las lágrimas. Llorar no le servía de nada, no arreglaría lo sucedido, no borraría el sufrimiento que Draco había padecido, y sólo demostraría que era débil, que no tenía la suficiente fortaleza como para resistir. Sabía que no debía ser débil, que debía ser fuerte por Draco… pero era sumamente difícil.

Y por último, quedaba el temor…

Temor de perderlo nuevamente…

Ya antes lo había perdido, cuando él había muerto, y había sido sumamente doloroso el haberle dejado… y aún dolía el seguir lejos de él. Pero antes, le consolaba el saber que, cuando Draco muriera, podrían estar juntos para toda la eternidad. No era un consuelo del todo agradable porque traía consigo una larga espera, pero era lo único que tenía y se aferraba a ello con todas sus fueras.

Pero el irrumpir en el Hades lo había cambiado todo.

Si antes tenía el consuelo de que en cuanto Draco muriera podrían estar juntos, ese consuelo dejó de existir cuando Draco cruzó la Puerta de la Desesperanza, no sólo porque el rubio podría morir, sino porque ahora, también su alma estaría en peligro, porque si fallaba en su cometido, y no sólo se refería a la muerte, ya que había otras formas de fallar, su alma estaría condenada a permanecer en el Hades sin posibilidad de retorno. Y él no quería eso, porque entonces, él y Draco no podrían estar juntos… ni siquiera en una eternidad.

Un terrible pensamiento cruzó por su mente, de esos que te llegan cuando el pánico se apodera de ti, ¿Y si Draco no lograba llegar hasta él? ¿Y si su eternidad era consumida sin tener señales de Draco? ¿Qué haría?

No... El destino no podía ser tan cruel con él... ¿verdad?

-"¿Y quien te dice que no puede serlo?" - le preguntó una voz en su cabeza - "Si ya te ha hecho sufrir cosas que no merecías ¿por qué no hacerlo una vez más, alejándote de aquel al que amas?"

No... Él no se merecía más dolor, ya había sido suficiente con tener una infancia carente de cariño y llena de prejuicios, con que sus padres hubiesen sido asesinados, ya había sufrido demasiado con la perdida de aquellos amigos que murieron por protegerle, ya había sido suficiente con pelear en esa sangrienta guerra y morir al final, y sobre todo, ya había sufrido demasiado con la pérdida de Draco... No... El destino no podía hacerle eso... no podía privarlo de la oportunidad de tenerlo a su lado.

-"Claro que puede" - le dijo esa misma voz, provocando que su cuerpo comenzara a temblar, sentía frío... y miedo... y un nudo en la garganta... y su respiración se hacía pesada... y de sus ojos comenzaban a salir lágrimas.

Unos dóciles brazos lo envolvieron en un cálido abrazo, sosteniéndolo contra un pecho suave. Harry reconoció enseguida el tacto y el aroma de su madre, aferrándose a ella como quien busca evitar caer en el abismo. Pero al abrigo de los brazos de su madre, Harry ya no pudo seguir manteniendo el control de sus emociones, y terminó de desmoronarse.

Lily había pretendido calmar a su hijo con ese gesto, viendo los esfuerzos que hacía el mismo para no derrumbarse, pero al parecer, esa muestra de afecto había sido más un detonador que un consuelo.

-Llora, cariño – le murmuró Lily con dulzura, a la vez que acariciaba su negro cabello –. Llora, porque cuando dejes de llorar, tendrás que ser más fuerte que antes.

James, arrodillado junto a Harry, lo tomó por los hombros presionándolos con ligera fuerza, haciéndole saber con ese gesto que estaba a su lado, aunque en su interior, deseaba con toda la fuerza de su alma arrancarle todo ese dolor a su hijo y sentirlo él mismo, para no verlo desmoronándose de esa forma.

Frente a ellos, mirándoles con expresiones preocupadas, se encontraban Sirius, Remus y Albus; ninguno sabiendo que decir o hacer para cortar la tensión que los había rodeado desde que Harry les anunció que Draco había sobrevivido a las Erinas, y que iba rumbo al Castillo de Hades. Eso, que pudo haber significado un gran alivio para Harry, en realidad había desencadenado esa situación.

-Calma, Harry – intentó tranquilizarlo Sirius –. Malfoy está bien, logró salir de las Erinas y…

-¡Ahora sufrirá más! – gritó el chico, interrumpiéndolo, y soltándose del abrazo de sus padres, poniéndose de pie con un movimiento brusco, para enseguida, mirar con fiereza a su padrino. Los ojos verdes estaban enrojecidos y mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo manchando el bonito rostro, pequeños espasmos sacudían el joven cuerpo.

Todos se sorprendieron ante el repentino cambio de Harry, pero estaban tan estupefactos que no supieron reaccionar correctamente ante la tormenta que se desató en el chico.

-Harry no… - pero Sirius no pudo continuar hablando, ya que Remus colocó su mano sobre el brazo de él haciéndole guardar silencio.

-¡** Ha estado** a punto de morir en varias ocasiones! – gritó Harry, moviendo sus manos de forma exasperada, tratando de controlar la sensación de enojo y culpabilidad –. ¡¡Desde que entró al Hades sólo ha sufrido el dolor y la agonía de estar cerca de la muerte!! ¡Los espectros intentaron quitarle el aliento a su vida! ¡El Río Estigia lo llegó a envolver con sus aguas sin permitirle salir y haciéndole ver los peores recuerdos de su vida! ¡Y luego vino el Juez Minos y Cerberos! – Al llegar a ese punto, su voz se tornó amarga y su vista estaba nublada por las lágrimas, su cuerpo temblaba de forma alarmante, y apretaba sus puños con tal fuerza, que los nudillos estaban casi blancos –. ¡¡Ese monstruo por poco y lo mata!! ¡¡Merlín!! ¡¡Las sombras del Hades lo reclamaron, estuvieron a punto de tomarlo y quitarle la vida!! ¡¡¡Y las Erinas!!! ¡Dios mío! ¡¡Ellas fueron desalmadas!! ¡¡Lo torturaron, jugaron con sus sentimientos!! ¡¡¡Casi lo pierdo para siempre!!! ¡¡Y si logra superar lo que falta, él ya no será el mismo!! ¡¡Nunca podrá ser el mismo después de todo lo que ha pasado!!

-Claro que no será el mismo – le dijo una voz fría, interrumpiendo su arranque –, y no lo será porque sabrá que la persona por la que ha sufrido tanto, ahora se recrimina todo el dolor que él ha sufrido por llegar hasta su lado.

Perséfone

En seguida, todos se pusieron de pie con rapidez, para luego hacer una profunda reverencia, pues estaban ante la Diosa del Inframundo, y le debían respeto… todos… excepto Harry.

El moreno permaneció erguido, su mirada empañada por las lágrimas, observando a la Diosa en busca de una mejor explicación.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó en un siseo, con los dientes apretados

Todos, a excepción de Perséfone, le miraron entre sorprendidos y asustados, pues Harry se estaba dirigiendo a la Diosa del Inframundo con una falta de respeto que merecía un castigo, pero Harry aún estaba alterado, sus sentimientos estaba descontrolados y las emociones a flor de piel sin permitirle notar la forma en que se comportaba.

Aunque Perséfone sí lo notó, y esa falta de respeto debía de ser castigada, la pasó por alto. Pese a todo, le había tomado cariño a esa alma, y conocía perfectamente sus arranques,(;) por esa razón, se irguió altiva, dándole a entender su lugar en ese sitio y mostrándose indiferente al arranque.

-¿Así es como dices que confías en él? – la voz femenina iba cargada de sarcasmo y reproche –. ¿No fueron antes tus palabras el que no ibas a dudar de las capacidades de ese mortal, no cuando más necesita de tu confianza?

-No he dudado de sus capacidades – le dijo entre dientes, apretando sus puños con más fuerza si es que eso era posible.

-Lo has hecho – aseguró ella –, lo has hecho en el momento en que comenzaste a sentirte culpable por el dolor que le ha sido inflingido. Sabías perfectamente que tendría que pasar por todo eso, y lo aceptaste, dijiste que esperarías aquí el tiempo que él tardara en llegar a ti, y tus palabras fueron dichas con total confianza en él. ¿Por qué dudas ahora?

-¡¡Tu debes saberlo!! – le gritó –. ¡¡Las Erinas casi lo matan!! ¡¡Si él hubiera muerto…!!

-¡¡Pero no murió!! – le gritó ella, interrumpiéndolo. Sus ojos negros refulgían como brasas de carbón –. ¿Y sabes por qué no murió? ¿Sabes qué fue lo que lo hizo enfrentarse a las Diosas Vengadoras y no rendirse a una muerte rápida? ¿Sabes qué era lo que lo hacía seguir y no rendirse ante el dolor? ¡¿Lo sabes?!

Ante el silencio de Harry, ella continuó

- ¡¡¡¡Fuiste tu!!!!

Las palabras de Perséfone dejaron sin aliento a Harry, como si hubiera recibido un golpe en el estomago.

- ¡¡Fue tu recuerdo!! ¡¡Fue el amor que siente por ti lo que le dio la fuerza que necesitaba para vencer!! ¡¡Por qué el único pensamiento que regía su mente era el de llegar a tu lado!! ¡¡No importaba el dolor que sufría!! ¡¡No importaban los medios!! ¡¡No importaban los peligros!! ¡¡¡Él sólo pensaba en llegar a ti!!! – hizo una pausa, esperando que sus palabras fueran digeridas –. Y nunca se arrepintió de sufrir ese infierno, porque al final estaría contigo.

Las últimas palabras fueron sólo un susurro, pero le llegaron tan claras y fuertes como si hubiera recibido una bofetada. Una mueca de dolor se formó en el rostro de Harry al comprenderlas.

Perséfone tenía razón.

Un sudor helado, intensamente frío, bajó de la frente a la garganta de Harry, confundiéndose con las lagrimas, a la vez que la cruda verdad se abría paso a través de sus pensamientos. Draco había sufrido lo impensable sólo por estar a su lado…

Sólo por estar junto a él…

La verdad le quemó como fuego ardiente sobre su piel, lacerando sus terminales nerviosas con una sensación tan dolorosa que lo hacía querer gritar hasta desgarrarse la garganta y quedarse sin voz. Las lágrimas continuaron su camino, descendiendo por la piel ligeramente morena hasta perderse entre las etéreas ropas que le cubrían.

Había sido un tonto, se había portado como un egoísta, sólo pensando en su propio dolor, sin ser capaz de ver que Draco aceptaba ese sufrimiento sólo por él. Se llevó ambas manos hacia su cabello, enterrándolas en él con desesperación. Intentando sofocar esas inmensas ganas que tenía de golpearse por ser tan estúpidamente egoísta.

-Me… me siento… un inútil – balbuceó Harry. Una luz de dolor oculto brilló en sus ojos

-Lo sé – le dijo Persefone con voz carente de emociones.

–Quisiera estar con él… ayudarlo… pero sólo estoy aquí… esperando – una mueca amarga se dibujó en su rostro –, como una estúpida damisela que espera a su príncipe azul.

-Sabes tan bien como yo, que no es así – la voz de la Diosa llevaba un tinte de dulzura que aligeró el tenso ambiente que los había rodeado.

Persefone se acercó a Harry, ante la mirada atenta y sorprendida de quienes los rodeaban. La diosa tomó el rostro de Harry entre sus manos, obligándolo a verla a los ojos

- La agonía de tu espera ha terminado, Harry – le murmuró

Harry sintió como su garganta se estrechaba por la emoción; apenas podía creer en las palabras dichas por Persefone

-¿Qué… qué quieres decir? – preguntó con el corazón latiéndole estrepitosamente.

-El Dios Hades, te ha concedido la oportunidad de mostrar que tanto deseas estar al lado de ese mortal. Tendrás que superar una prueba, y se te concederá llegar a ese mortal, lo demás… sólo será decisión del mismo Amo del Inframundo.

De repente parecía que las cosas no eran desesperadas. Harry sintió como de pronto la luz que antes había estado oscilando se hacía más luminosa; y en esos momentos el dolor que le corroía en lo más profundo se volvió algo más soportable, porque no todo era tan oscuro como pensaba, y sobre todo, porque frente a él, estaba la oportunidad de estar al lado de Draco, de la única persona a la que había llegado a amar.

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? – preguntó Harry.

-Por el momento, tienes que calmarte, luego, cuando estés con la cabeza fría, hablaremos – le dijo Persefone a la vez que se separaba de él.

Harry asintió, pues sabía que de nada le serviría contradecir a Persefone, así que, guiado por los brazos amorosos de su madre, se dejó caer sobre la hierba, rodeado de sus seres queridos, en esperado de las indicaciones que le llevarían hasta Draco.

Sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

------------------

-¿Hermione? – escuchó que la llamaban. Dejó de observar la poción que en ese momento hervía, para luego desviar su atención hacia la figura que la observaba desde la puerta de su despacho.

-¿Si, Neville?

El joven Profesor entró al despacho de su antigua compañera de estudios, acercándose a ella con una bandeja repleta de comida levitando tras él.

-Les traje un poco de comida a ti y a Ron

-¿Ya es hora de comer? – preguntó entre extrañada y sorprendida, ganándose una sonrisa benevolente de parte de Neville

-La comida terminó hace un par de horas

Enseguida, un tenue color rojo coloreó las mejillas de Hermione

-Oh, yo… estaba… esperando a Ron y…

-Se te fue el tiempo volando, comprendo – la interrumpió Neville.

Ambos guardaron silencio, no sabiendo exactamente qué decirse. Hermione, por un lado, esperaba impaciente el regreso de Ron con el último ingrediente para la poción, y esa impaciencia, aunada al temor que le dejó la sensación de que algo malo le había pasado a Draco, la hacía sentirse sumamente nerviosa y un poco fuera de control. Neville, comprendiendo el estado de nerviosismo, le ofreció un poco de la ensalada que había traído.

-Come un poco, lo necesitas

-Gracias – le sonrió ella, acercándose a su compañero y tomando la porción de ensalada que le ofrecía.

El Profesor de Herbología observó a su amiga, pese a que su rostro mostraba una expresión tranquila, sus ojos brillaban con preocupación, seguramente sus pensamientos iban dirigidos hacia cierto rubio sarcástico. Él también estaba preocupado por Draco, y el hecho de que Hermione y Ron lo relegaran como era su costumbre, no le ayudaba a sentirse útil. Draco también era su amigo, y lo estimaba, y aunque su relación amistosa no fuera tan profunda como la que compartía con Ron y Hermione, él podía contarse entre los pocos amigos sinceros que rodeaban a Draco Malfoy.

Un cosquilleo en su cuello le hizo saber que Neville la estaba observandoEncaró al Profesor de Herbología mirando directamente a esos ojos bondadosos.

Guardó silencio, esperando que Neville se decidiera a hablar y decirle lo que rondaba por su cabeza.

-Recuerdo bien que en nuestra época de estudiantes, la mayoría de las bromas de Draco iban dirigidas a mí. Claro, si puedes llamar broma al hecho de que raptara a Trevor con intención de dárselo a la primera bestia que viera- Neville sonrió de forma genuina, lo que provocó que Hermione sonriera de igual forma-. Y ahora que lo pienso, la última vez que lo vi, dijo algo de darle de beber una poción para encoger y ponerlo en algún plato a la hora de la comida – terminó de decir, lo que provocó que los dos estallaran en carcajadas.

-Típico de Draco – murmuró Hermione sin dejar de sonreír. Neville paró de reír, su rostro se mostró serio de repente, pero sin perder ese aire de sinceridad

-Ese día Draco se rió sinceramente. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo escuchaba reír así- el comentario provocó que el rostro de Hermione se entristeciera, a lo que se apresuró a agregar–. La muerte de Harry le afectó mucho – suspiró –. Desde que iniciaron su relación el cambio de actitud de Draco hacia mí fue palpable. Ya no se metía conmigo ni me insultaba, al menos no con intención de herirme. Claro, seguía gastándome alguna que otra broma, pero tampoco se le podía pedir que dejara de ser un Slytherin, y encima Malfoy – sus labios emitieron una ligera sonrisa-. Sé perfectamente que su cambio se debió a la influencia de Harry, pero en estos momentos nos apreciamos sinceramente, y puedo asegurarte, que aunque mi relación con Draco no llegue a ser como la de ustedes, al menos puedo contarme entre las pocas personas en que Draco Malfoy confiaría en caso de emergencia

-Neville…

-No Hermione, permíteme continuar – Neville esperó hasta que la chica asintió –. Hablé con él un poco antes de que se marchara, ya sabes, antes de que el invernadero estallara – una mueca de tristeza se apoderó del rostro regordete –, pobres de mis mandragoras, no fue suficiente con tener que soportar a esos diablillos, encima murieron hechas cenizas – suspiró –. Pero como te decía – continuó –, en esa pequeña conversación, me di cuenta de que Draco tenía un plan entre manos, y ese plan no consistía precisamente en hacer el papel de un cupido malévolo y además sádico, sino que tenía que ver con Harry, ¿me equivoco,Hermione?

-No, Neville – le respondió, y sabiendo que el chico continuaría guardó silencio.

-Lo supuse. Luego vinieron unos días extraños, Draco pasaba casi todo el tiempo libre encerrado en su habitación, y tú y Ron se la pasaban en la biblioteca, algo no extraño en ti, pero si alarmante en Ron. Entonces recordé, que solía pasar eso cuando estábamos en el E.D., así que supuse que algo importante estaba ocurriendo. Pensando en eso, comencé a buscar en una explicación, y a mi mente llegaron unas palabras del Profesor Firenze para Draco, él le dijo: "Nunca, jamás existe el suficiente aire para llorar, pero existe el suficiente aire para poder volver a hacer respirar un alma". Fue entonces que comprendí, que Draco intentaba hacer que Harry volviera a la vida, ¿estoy en lo correcto, Hermione?

-Sí, Neville

-Entonces, ¿Draco fue al Hades por Harry? Es por eso que tú y Ron han actuado tan extraño este tiempo

Hermione suspiró, Ron y ella habían guardado silencio hacia los cuestionamientos acerca de la ausencia de Draco, y estaba segura que el Director había hecho lo mismo. Pero no podía mentirle a Neville, a alguien quien les había acompañado en todo ese dolor, y que también había sufrido por la ausencia de Harry. Una punzada de culpa se incrustó en su corazón.

-Es… algo complicado de explicar – murmuró.

-No te estoy pidiendo una explicación – ante esa frase, Hermione levantó su rostro, sorprendida por el tono firme y sin reproches de su amigo –. Sólo quiero saber qué pasa, y si Draco está bien, y si es posible que Harry regrese.

-No lo sabemos, no sabemos si Draco está bien del todo, o si es posible que Harry regrese, pero mantenemos la fe en que así puede ser.

-¿Has pensado en la posibilidad de que no regrese? – preguntó el profesor, ocasionando que Hermione le mirara de forma asesina

-Regresará.

-¿Y si no quiere regresar? ¿Y si Draco decide quedarse a su lado?

-¿Por qué habría de quedarse? ¡¡No esta muerto!! ¡¡Y definitivamente no morirá!!

-Tal vez, ¿pero has pensado en que ahora Harry está al lado de sus padres?

Hermione abrió la boca para responder, pero enseguida la cerró. Lo dicho por Neville era verdad, Harry ahora estaba con sus padres, los padres que tanto había añorado conocer, y seguro también estaba al lado de Sirius y Remus, aquellas personas a las que tanto había querido y de cuya muerte se había culpado. Cierto. No había pensando en esa posibilidad.

"_Todos esos recuerdos aún me acompañan, cada uno guardado en mi corazón, nunca, nada ni nadie me hará olvidarlos, porque son lo más preciado que tengo, porque nunca supe que era sentirse parte de una familia hasta que llegué a Hogwarts y los conocí, y no me importa contra cuantos Dioses tenga que oponerme, nunca permitiré que me arrebaten lo único valioso que he tenido, porque ustedes no sólo son mis amigos, son mi familia..."_

Fue lo que le escribió en su carta, refiriéndose a ellos, pero más específicamente, refiriéndose a los recuerdos que atesoraba de su amistad, sus peleas, sus aventuras, su lazo… Pero era cierto, ahora debía estar con su familia, su verdadera familia. ¿Qué derecho tenían ellos de arrebatarle lo que tanto había añorado?

-Tienes razón - aceptó la chica tomando a una expresión más seria -, pero nosotros no…

No pudo terminar la frase, porque justo en ese momento, un shockeado y sonrojado Ron Weasley, entraba al despacho, importándole muy poco haber azotado la puerta. Se dirigió hacia el escritorio, y colocó un recipiente donde había un poco de pasto con ligeras manchas rojizas y blancas, para luego dirigirse a una silla y dejarse caer.

Hermione y Neville observaron al pelirrojo demasiado sorprendidos como para poder reaccionar correctamente. Pasada la primera impresión, Hermione intentó hablar y averiguar qué había puesto a Ron en ese estado, cuando el pelirrojo se cubrió el rostro con las manos, ahogando un grito histérico que asustó a los otros dos.

-¡¡Ron!! ¡¿Quieres callarte?! – le gritó una enojada Hermione, pero Ron la ignoró y siguió gritando hasta que se quedó sin aire para hacerlo; luego vino un pesado silencio, donde dos de los presentes se preguntaban por el estado mental de su amigo, y cierto pelirrojo recriminaba al destino ser tan cruel e irónico.

Neville intentó acercarse a Ron, pero éste alejó las manos de su rostro con un movimiento brusco, asustando el Profesor de Herbología.

-Yo… ellos… no… nieve… bocas… respirar… pasto… - eran las palabras sin sentido que balbuceaba el pelirrojo. Era tanta la torpeza para hablar de Ron, que Hermione terminó por hartarse.

-¡¡Ronald Weasley, quieres hacer el favor de cerrar la boca!! – y como acto de magia, Ron se calló.

La mirada que en ese momento Hermione le dirigía al pelirrojo, era suficiente para mandar al Infierno al mismísimo Lord Voldemort, y Ron no se atrevería a contradecirla cuando estaba por sufrir un ataque histérico-homicida.

Después de eso ninguno habló más, Neville los observó, primero a uno y luego a otro, repitiendo la tarea un par de veces más, hasta que finalmente una pequeña risa escapó de su control mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso? - preguntó una molesta Hermione

-Lo siento – se sonrojó el chico a la vez que levantaba sus manos como si se protegiera de un futuro golpe de parte de la chica –, pero es que… es gracioso… verlos discutir… es todo.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada molesta, para luego dirigir su atención hacia Ron quien aún estaba en silencio.

-¿Podrías explicarnos qué demonios pasó para que te pusieras así?

La sola pregunta bastó para que el color rojo se acentuara en el rostro del Profesor de Vuelo. Desvió la mirada incomodo por el escrutinio del que era objeto por parte de sus dos amigos y compañeros.

-¿Ron? – lo llamó Neville, preocupado por el silencio que se extendía.

-Vi a Morag y a Bones – murmuró, ganándose un par de miradas de incomprensión.

-Bueno – comenzó Hermione, con un ligero tono de sarcasmo –, por si no lo recuerdas, ellos son alumnos, y es lógico que los veas.

El color rojo se extendió hasta las orejas, y Neville podría jurar que incluso salía un poco de humo por ellas.

-¡No bromearías con ello si los encontrarás besuqueándose al mismo tiempo que se revolcaban sobre la nieve!

La sola frase provocó que el color rojo, característico en ese momento de Ron, inundara los rostros de Hermione y Neville.

-¡¡Hace un frío de los mil demonios y ellos prácticamente no tenían ropa!! ¡¡Claro, ellos tenían calor, no sentían el frío!! ¡¡Pero Merlín!! ¡¡Hay lugares para eso!! ¡¡Casi sufrí un paro cardiaco al verlos y confundirlos con Harry y Draco…!!

Guardó silencio…

-¿Los… confundiste… con Harry… y… Draco? – murmuró Hermione, a lo que Ron asintió.

-Bueno, es lógico – comenzó Neville, atrayendo hacia sí la atención de Ron y Hermione –, el mismo Draco dijo que ellos dos le recordaban a él y a Harry en su época de estudiantes, por eso planeó el estallido del invernadero y luego les dio Veritaserum para hacerlos reconocer sus sentimientos.

-¡¡¿Les dio Veritaserum?!! – gritó una escandalizada Hermione –. ¡¡Pero si eso está penado por el Ministerio!!

-Bu… bueno sí… pero… pero – balbuceó Neville, asustado por la reacción de su amiga

Hermione estuvo a punto de soltar una larga diatriba a Neville, sobre las consecuencias que traía con el Ministerio el uso ilegal del Veritaserum, cuando una sonora carcajada se le adelantó.

Ron reía a carcajadas, tan intensa era su risa, que se vio obligado a llevarse las manos a su estómago y sujetarlo con ambas manos, el pelirrojo prácticamente se destornillaba de risa y entre risa y risa limpiaba las lágrimas que asomaban a sus ojos. En un intento de tratar de reprimir el repentino ataque de risa se cubrió con una mano laboca, pero su intento falló cruelmente.

-¿Piensas parar para esta noche? – Hermione le miró molesta, pero eso solo provocó que el ataque de risa aumentara.

-Lo... jaja... lo... jaja... lamento... jajaja – Ron respiró profundamente un par de veces hasta que pudo controlarse –. Es que… lo que hizo Draco… jajaja… fue tan… tan Slytherin… jajaja.

Lentamente Hermione comenzó a reír, intentando esconder su risa apretando los labios en una fina línea. Neville pronto se contagió de la risa, para terminar los tres estallando en carcajadas.

-Es… tan… tan… Slytherin - dijo Hermione entre pequeñas risas

-Y… y tan… Malfoy – continuó Neville, provocando que la risa aumentara.

Poco a poco dejaron de reír, pero a su alrededor podía sentirse la sensación de paz en el ambiente, como si con su risa, ahuyentaran todos aquellos demonios que los habían estado atormentando, aquellos miedos y realidades que se negaban a ver, y que les rodeaban cuales aves de rapiña listas para devorar a sus presas.

Ojalá fuera tan sencillo.

Estaba de pie ante una gran puerta de mármol blanco, había algunos signos grabados sobre su superficie, pero no sabía que significaban, nunca fue bueno para Runas Antiguas, y obviamente tampoco lo fue para el griego. Llevó su mano hacia la diminuta estrella que Persefone le había dado y que ahora se encontraba pendiendo de una cadena de plata que rodeaba su cuello.

Suspiró.

Se había despedido de su familia.

Les había dicho adiós para ir en busca de Draco.

Y pese al dolor que sentía al haberlo hecho, le inundaba una sensación de estar haciendo lo correcto. No sabría explicarse, sólo… sentía que es lo que debía de hacer: estar al lado de Draco.

Aunque, como bien dijo Persefone, ese no había sido un adiós, sino un hasta pronto, porque tarde o temprano tendría que morir nuevamente, y aunque en ese momento no quiso pensar en una muerte próxima, se aferró a la ilusión de volver a estar con su familia.

Dejando todos esos pensamientos de lado, centró su atención en la puerta.

No sabía qué era lo que le deparaba el cruzarla, pero fuera lo que fuera, lo enfrentaría, por él… por Draco.

Abrió la puerta con el corazón latiendo de forma vertiginosa, no sabía lo que le esperaba y para ser sinceros estaba seguro de que no le gustaría.

Dio unos pasos de manera vacilante, adentrándose en la oscuridad que hasta ese momento había estado resguardada por la enorme puerta de roca.

Respiró profundamente, y dejando de lado sus temores, se adentró en ella preparado para lo que vendría.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al reconocer el lugar a donde esa oscuridad lo había llevado.

Era su alacena.

La misma alacena en la que pasó sus primeros once años encerrado hasta que recibió la carta de Hogwarts.

Todo era igual a esa época.

La pequeña cama pegada al muro, el foco que pendía sobre ella, el polvo sobre los diminutos muebles, e inclusive las arañas que caminaban por todo el sitio, todo estaba igual a esa época.

Incluso el niño de 10 años agazapado contra la puerta llena de cerraduras y cuyo rostro tenía una contusión en la mejilla.

El alma parpadeó sin saber que pensar.

Unos ojos idénticos a los suyos, pero cargados de inocencia, le devolvieron la mirada con la misma expresión de confusión que él debía tener en esos momentos.

Permanecieron en silencio, observándose uno al otro, tratando de deducir si se trataba de un sueño, una imagen irreal provocada por un lapso de locura, o si en verdad estaban frente a sí mismo.

-¿Hola? – preguntó el Harry mayor para luego maldecirse por su grandiosa ecuanimidad

-Oh, cielos – murmuró el pequeño Harry, ocultando el rostro entre sus piernas –, ya estoy comenzando a alucinar.

Fue con esas palabras que Harry se dio cuenta que el niño que estaba sentado contra la puerta y ocultaba el rostro entre sus rodillas, era en verdad él a la edad de 10 años, después de una pelea con Dudley.

Bien, podía comprender eso, pero lo que no comprendía era qué tenía que hacer ahí su yo del pasado. Sabía que tenía que salir de ese lugar para poder llegar hasta Draco, así que dejando todas esas interrogantes de lado se dispuso a salir de la alacena.

Pero había un pequeño obstáculo.

-¿Me permitirías salir? – le preguntó al niño que aún continuaba escondiendo el rostro.

Al escuchar que lo llamaban, tentativamente levantó la cabeza hasta permitir que sus ojos observaran la alta figura frente a él. Los pequeños ojos le inspeccionaron con agudeza, para luego cerrarse con fuerza, negándose a creer lo que veía, pero finalmente, volvió a abrirlos para fijarlos nuevamente en la figura frente a él.

-¿No eres una ilusión? – tanto la suave voz como la pregunta hicieron sonreír a Harry

-Pensé lo mismo de ti, pero al parecer ninguno de los dos lo es.

-Yo no fui el que apareció en medio de mi alacena como por arte de magia.

Magia...

Fue entonces que recordó que él no había sabido que era un mago hasta la edad de 11 años, cuando recibió su carta de Hogwarts.

-¿Quién, no, mejor dicho, qué eres y qué haces aquí? ¿Y cómo apareciste en mi alacena? – demandó el pequeño.

Harry suspiró; tal vez esa era su prueba, enfrentarse así mismo, explicarle a su yo del pasado todas esas cosas que no entendía, pero había algo que no terminaba de comprender, ¿estaba en el pasado? ¿O sólo era un enfrentamiento con su yo de 10 años? Si fuera la primera opción esto sería muy difícil porque no podría decirle mucho, es más, ni siquiera podían estar frente a frente sin causar un disturbio en la línea del tiempo, como se lo había advertido Hermione con el giratiempo en su tercer año. Pero debía recordar que al traspasar la puerta había "aparecido" justo frente a la pequeña criatura que lo interrogaba con la mirada, por lo que la primera pregunta estaba descartada.

Así que sólo le quedaba la segunda: un enfrentamiento entre su pasado y su presente, y lo que podría ser su futuro. Así que preparándose mentalmente para lo que vendría se acercó al niño, sentándose frente a él

-Mi nombre es Harry Potter y... soy un alma.

El Harry de 10 años se le quedó viendo como si de pronto le hubiera brotado una segunda cabeza.

-Dudley me golpeó fuerte esta vez – murmuró el pequeño. El comentario provocó una suave risa de Harry

-Es en serio, mira – el mayor hizo a un lado el mechón de cabello que caía en su frente, permitiéndole ver la cicatriz con forma de rayo que ambos tenían.

El niño vio sorprendido la cicatriz que marcaba ese rostro tan similar al suyo. Nunca había visto en otra persona una cicatriz como esa, Tía Petunia le había dicho que esa cicatriz era consecuencia del accidente en donde murieron sus padres, por lo que ninguna otra persona podía tener una igual.

Entonces...

¿Era cierto?

¿Era él?

¡Él era él!

¿Pero cómo?

¿Venia del futuro?

Pero le había dicho que era un alma, ¿verdad?

Entonces había muerto. Bueno, todos tenían que morir, pero no estaba seguro que todos llegaran a ver a su propio fantasma...

¿Fantasma? ¿Estaba hablando... con su propio fantasma?

-¿E... eres un... fantasma? – balbuceó el chico, provocando que una sincera sonrisa adornara el rostro del alma.

-No, no soy un fantasma. Soy un alma, hay una gran diferencia en eso- Harry tomó aire, listo para comenzar una complicada explicación –. Los fantasmas entran en un estado entre la vida y la muerte, y yo ya estoy muerto. Lo que ves, es el alma que habitaba en mi cuerpo, yo seré tu en un futuro, una vez que hayas muerto, claro. No sé si me explico…

-Creo… - se atrevió a hablar el pequeño – creo que entiendo. ¿Tú… tú vienes del futuro?

-Algo así

-¿Cu… cuántos años tienes?

-Cuando morí, tenía 21

-¿Có… cómo morí?

-No creo que esa sea la forma para iniciar esta conversación, ¿no te parece?

Tenía razón, pero no pudo soportar la curiosidad, todos, alguna vez, deseaban saber cómo morirían, y no creía que muchos hubieran tenido la oportunidad de ver a su propia alma que venía de un futuro donde ya había muerto.

-¿Q… qué quieres? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Harry suspiró

-¿Qué hago aquí? – repitió –. Para ser sincero, no lo sé exactamente. Se suponía que debía pasar una prueba, para llegar hasta quien amo, pero nunca pensé que me encontraría… conmigo mismo a la edad de 10 años. Realmente esto me tiene muy confundido

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos minutos, hasta que el pequeño Harry lo rompió.

-Tal vez… tengas que advertirme de algo – ante la mirada confundida del alma, se explicó– Como en los cuentos que Tía Petunia le cuenta a Dudley, ya sabes, esos donde los fantasmas aparecen para advertir de algo. Sí, sí, ya se que no eres un fantasma, sólo daba mi punto.

Harry no pudo evitar reír. Sí, no había duda de que ese niño era él, tenía el mismo carácter impertinente y suspicaz que recordaba tener a esa edad.

-Tal vez sea eso – murmuró pensativo.

-Tal vez – el niño dudó un poco.

-¿Si? – preguntó Harry al notar su duda.

Se removió inquieto sobre su lugar, sin cambiar de posición y sin dejar de abrazar sus piernas. Sus ojos verdes se enturbiaron por las dudas que se clavaban en su alma, pero quería saber… necesitaba…

-¿Fui… fui feliz?

La pregunta arrancó una sonrisa de ternura en Harry.

-Vivimos tiempos felices, aunque también amargos y dolorosos.

-Ni que lo digas – murmuró con amargura el pequeño a la vez que pasaba sus dedos sobre el cardenal de su mejilla.

-Dudley alcanzó a pegarme, lo recuerdo, intenté correr pero Piers Polkiss me tiró al suelo y Dudley aprovechó bien eso – le dijo Harry, evocando ese momento.

-Sip, pero luego algo pasó, parece que Dudley se quemó la mano o algo así, al menos eso fue lo que dijo. No lo sé, a veces me pasan cosas extrañas, ¿tú sabes por qué?

-Porque eres un mago – le dijo con simpleza

-Estas bromeando, ¿verdad? – preguntó el pequeño pensando seriamente que su… ¿alma? Se había vuelto loco

-No

-La magia no existe – replicó el niño –. Es lo que dice Tío Vernon todo el tiempo.

-Claro que existe, nosotros somos una prueba de ello.

-Bueno, admito que no es común que alguien diga que se encontró con su propia alma, de hecho, estoy pensando seriamente en que el golpe de Dudley fue más fuerte de lo que pensé, y estoy viviendo una alucinación post-traumática.

-Jajajaja. No, no estas viviendo ninguna alucinación post-traumática. Nuestros padres eran magos, y pertenecían a un mundo donde la magia es realidad. ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué te suceden cosas tan extrañas? ¿Como que el que cabello te crezca en una sola noche cuando te lo habían cortado casi por completo? ¿O que el suéter de Dudley se encogiera tanto que podría quedarle a un muñeco?

El niño asintió, demasiado sorprendido como para formular palabra alguna

-Eso sucede porque somos magos.

Se produjo un silencio en la alacena. Sólo podía oírse el respirar de ambos, y curiosamente, el silbido del viento.

-¿Que soy… qué? – preguntó el niño con voz entrecortada.

-Un mago – repitió Harry –

-¿Somos... magos?

-Sí, y uno de los mejores.

-¿En serio? – Harry asintió, obteniendo una pequeña sonrisa de parte del niño. Guardaron silencio. Harry, permitiendo que el niño aceptara lo que acababa de decirle, mientras el pequeño se adentraba en intensas cavilaciones.

-¿Mis... nuestros... padres... también eran magos?

-Sí, también lo eran, y fueron los mejores de su generación – el pequeño Harry frunció el ceño

-Y si eran magos... ¿Por qué no hicieron magia para no morir en ese accidente de coche?

Harry imitó el gesto de su yo del pasado. Había olvidado la tonta historia que sus tíos habían inventado para ocultarle las verdaderas circunstancias en que murieron sus padres.

-Nuestros padres no murieron en un ac­cidente de coche

El niño abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Pero... pero mis tíos dijeron... que...

-Ellos nos mintieron.

-Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó con tono de apremio.

La expresión de Harry se volvió sombría y su mirada distante, tiñéndose sus ojos verdes por la tristeza, como si evocara los recuerdos que por tanto tiempo lo estuvieron persiguiendo.

-Hace muchos años, existió un mago oscuro muy poderoso, se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort. Él comenzó a buscar seguidores. Y los consiguió. Algunos porque le tenían miedo, otros sólo querían un poco de su poder, porque él iba consiguiendo poder. Eran días negros. Nadie sa­bía en quién confiar. Poco a poco se iba apoderando de todo. Algunos se le opu­sieron y él los mató sin consideración. Uno de los pocos lugares seguros era Hogwarts, el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería al que asistían nuestros padres, su Director, el Profesor Albus Dumbledore era el único al que Volemort temía.

-Nuestros padres eran excelentes magos. En su época del colegio eran los primeros. En aquel entonces, era un misterio el por qué Voldemort nunca había tratado de ponerlos de su parte. Probablemente sabía que estaban demasiado cerca de Dumbledore para querer tener algo que ver con el Lado Oscuro. La verdad era que existía una profecía donde se vaticinaba el fin de su maldad a manos de un mago que nacería a finales del séptimo mes.

Harry miró de forma penetrante al pequeño, quien tragó con dificultad ante esa mirada tan parecida a la tuya.

-Nosotros éramos ese mago del que hablaba la profecía. Tendríamos un año en aquel tiempo, era el día de Halloween. Voldemort fue a nuestra casa y los mató – Harry vio como el labio del niño temblaba ligeramente –. Después intentó matarnos, pero no pudo hacerlo. ¿Nunca te preguntaste el por qué de esa marca en la frente? No es un corte común. Sucedió cuando una poderosa maldición diabó­lica nos tocó. Fue la misma maldición que terminó con la vida de nuestros padres, pero no funcionó con nosotros. Nadie a quien él hubiera decidido matar sobrevivió, nadie... excepto nosotros

Harry sabía que algo muy doloroso estaba sucediendo en la mente del pequeño. Tan bien lo sabía como que él mismo había sufrido de igual manera cuando Hagrid terminaba de contar la historia. Harry vio una vez más la cegadora luz verde que terminó con la vida de sus padres. Cerró los ojos, alejando ese pensamiento de su mente. Lo mismo ocurría con el pequeño, quien vio otra vez la misma luz verde que veía en sueños, viéndola con mayor claridad de lo que la había recordado antes y, por primera vez en su vida, recordó algo más, una risa cruel, aguda y fría

-Hagrid, el guardabosques de Hogwarts, nos sacó de la casa en ruinas, por orden de Dumbledore. Y nos trajo aquí.

-¿Les... les dolió? – preguntó con voz ahogada, después de unos minutos en silencio.

Harry no comprendió muy bien a lo que el niño se refería, su confusión debió de verse reflejada en su rostro, porque enseguida el pequeño aclaró su pregunta.

-Me refiero a mis… tus… nuestros padres… cuando murieron.

-No lo sé – respondió con sinceridad, pues nunca les había preguntado a sus padres que se sentía morir bajo la maldición asesina –. Y quiero creer que no les dolió, ya es suficiente con pensar que fue mi culpa como para pensar que sufrieron más.

-Entiendo – murmuró el pequeño. Harry vio la tristeza de su yo del pasado, sintiéndose repentinamente culpable por contarle ese tipo de cosas

-Dijiste que estabas muerto, ¿cierto? – Harry asintió –. ¿Los has visto?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Harry, quien le miró interrogante

- Me refiero… a nuestros padres… ellos murieron y si tú… bueno… yo… bueno… si estás muerto, entonces… supongo que los habrás visto… ¿no?

-Sí, he estado con ellos.

-¿Y cómo son?

-Bueno… nuestro… padre, es muy parecido a nosotros. El mismo cabello desordenado e imposible de peinar, la miopía, sólo diferimos en el color de ojos, los de él son castaños, y el color verde de nuestros ojos es herencia de nuestra madre. Ella es hermosa, tiene una larga cabellera pelirroja, y generalmente es amable y tierna, aunque se transforma en un monstruo temible cuando papá, Sirius y Remus hacen alguna travesura.

-¿Quiénes son Sirius y Remus?

-Son amigos de nuestros padres. Sirius es nuestro padrino, y Remus es como si fuera un tío.

-¿También murieron?

Una expresión sombría cubrió el rostro del alma.

-Sí. Sirius murió cuando yo tenía 15 años, y Remus, cuando tenía 16. Los dos murieron a causa de la guerra que en ese tiempo se desarrollaba en el Mundo Mágico, murieron… al intentar protegerme – Harry agitó su cabeza, como si con ese movimiento quisiera alejar todos los malos recuerdos y sentimientos que le provocaban evocar esos tiempos –. Pero ahora están junto a nuestros padres, como siempre quisieron estarlo. Y ahora son felices – esa sola frase bastó para que una sonrisa aflorara en el bonito rostro.

-Tú estas con ellos, ¿cierto? – Harry asintió – ¿Y tú eres feliz también?

La sonrisa que hasta ese momento se dibujaba en el rostro de Harry, desapareció. Enseguida su mente se inundó de recuerdos, todos aquellos en donde un rubio sarcástico hacia acto de presencia.

-¿Dije algo malo? – preguntó el pequeño Harry, temeroso por haber tocado algún punto sensible.

-No, no lo dijiste

-¿Qué ocurre?

Harry miró a su yo del pasado, los ojos verdes expresaban confusión y deseos de saber y ayudar. ¿Sería correcto hablar de Draco con él? Su familia lo había apoyado, pero ninguno se había detenido a preguntar, salvo su madre, ¿sería correcto decirle lo que pasaba?

Viendo la sincera preocupación en esos ojos, se decidió

-Hace tiempo, cuando estaba vivo, me enamoré – comenzó –. En aquel entonces apenas tenía 16 años, y no podía creer que eso me estuviera pasando a mí, quiero decir, me enamoré de quien era mi enemigo jurado en el colegio – ante el ceño fruncido del niño, Harry se explicó mejor –. Sí, me enamoré de un chico. Un chico sarcástico y un tanto caprichoso, pero con ese toque de simpatía en su voz y ese brillo plateado en sus ojos grises que terminó por hechizarme. Yo no podía decirle nada, porque seguro me mataba antes de poder pensar en correr y esconderme, pero luego, el destino quiso que se enterara de mis sentimientos, y no sólo no intentó matarme, sino que me correspondió, ¡¡él estaba enamorado de mí!!

El niño sonrió al ver una chispa de felicidad brillar en los ojos verdes del alma, reflejando la felicidad que seguro en ese momento sentía. Bien, si iba a enamorarse de un chico, al menos ahora estaba seguro de que eso lo haría feliz.

-Claro que no todo era felicidad**. Por** un lado, estaban mis amigos; **ellos y yo habíamos pasado demasiados años odiando a Draco y cuando se enteraron de que era mi pareja, todo estalló)**. Estábamos en guerra, y yo era una parte fundamental en ella, y el padre de Draco era un fiel vasallo de aquel que asesinó a nuestros padres y que buscaba matarme a mí, por eso, no confiaban en él, aunque yo estaba seguro de que nunca me traicionaría.

Finalmente, la guerra concluyó, el mundo mágico venció los viejos odios y rencores y pudo comenzar su recuperación. Pero se perdieron muchas vidas, personas valiosas que entregaron sus vidas por la causa, entre ellos Remus, un amigo de mis padres y cuya presencia era importante para mí

La expresión de Harry era de absoluta tristeza, reflejando el dolor que el recordar esos momentos le provocaba. El pequeño lo vio, y decidió dar un cambio en el tema.

-¿Pero me hablabas de Draco? – la suave voz sacó a Harry de su ensimismamiento, para luego sonreírle con ternura

-Cierto. Al terminar la escuela, nos fuimos a vivir juntos – al decir esto, un tenue sonrojo inundó las mejillas de Harry, lo que arrancó otro sonrojo en el niño –. Era una casa hermosa, o tal vez la veía así porque no era como estar aquí, era mi casa, mía y de Draco, y en ella podía hacer lo que quisiera sin recibir regaños o amenazas, era lo que siempre había soñado – una expresión sombría cubrió su rostro –. Pero como siempre, todos terminamos por despertar de nuestro sueño. Inició la guerra. Las muertes aumentaron. La culpa, el dolor, la impotencia de no poder salvarlos a todos, la preocupación por mis seres queridos, la carga de matar y convertirme en asesino. Vino la batalla final, y lo que tanto temía se cumplió, mis manos se mancharon de sangre. Logré acabar con esa oscuridad que amenazaba con invadirnos a todos, pero tuvo un alto precio – sus ojos se encontraron con los del pequeño Harry, que le miraba anonadado –: Morí a manos del padre de Draco.

Las suaves palabras tuvieron el efecto de un golpe en el niño, haciéndolo jadear entre sorprendido y atemorizado, sus ojos abiertos sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

-¿El… el padre de…?

-Sí, su padre. Lucius aprovechó el momento en que todos estaban distraídos por la derrota de Voldemort para lanzarme una maldición… morí en los brazos de Draco.

Silencio.

Ninguno habló más.

Ambos se sumieron en un profundo y denso silencio. Sopesando lo que acababan de decir y escuchar cada uno de ellos.

-Supongo… que Draco… sufrió mucho.

-Mucho – murmuró abatido –- Hasta ahora, no ha perdonado a su padre, y nunca se pudo sobreponer a mi muerte… así como yo nunca pude resignarme a perderlo. Hace poco, supe de la existencia de un Altar capaz de reunirnos por una noche, lo orillé a hacerlo, y pudimos estar juntos una vez más. Eso, lejos de darnos paz como habíamos pensado, hizo florecer la esperanza de estar juntos nuevamente. Por eso estoy aquí, para llegar hasta él, y tener la oportunidad de volver a reunirnos.

El niño asintió, comprendiendo lo que el alma quería decir. Debía de amarlo mucho para que lo necesitara aún después de muerto.

-¿Y él? ¿Ha hecho algo para estar junto a ti?

Suaves palabras que le hicieron sentir como si hierro ardiente lacerara su piel.

-Sí – comenzó en un suave susurro –. Draco ha entrado al Hades para llegar hasta mí, sufriendo lo indecible, estando a punto de morir por llegar a mi lado, por mantener la esperanza de que podamos estar juntos.

-¿E… estuvo a punto… de morir? – preguntó asombrado –. ¿Cómo?

Harry cerró los ojos, no quería hablar sobre ello, pero tal vez, era necesario que lo hiciera, no sabía por qué, pero sentía la imperiosa necesidad de abrirle su corazón a ese pequeño. Respiró un par de veces, intentando no perder el control como lo hizo con sus padres.

-Estuvo a punto de morir en varias ocasiones – comenzó a explicar –. Al inicio del Hades se encuentra el Campo de Asfódelos, en donde hay espectros que custodian el camino al Hades, en cuanto Draco entró, intentaron quitarle el aliento a su vida. El Río Estigia, el cual tenía que cruzar para entrar directamente al Inframundo, lo llegó a envolver con sus aguas sin permitirle salir y haciéndole ver los peores recuerdos de su vida, entre ellos mi muerte y el enfrentamiento con su padre. El Hades está compuesto por círculos, dándole la forma de una especie de cono, cada círculo es custodiado por diferentes seres, cada uno más peligroso que el anterior. Fue en uno de esos círculos que se enfrentó a Cerberos, el Can que custodia la puerta de otro de los círculos que conforma el Hades – Al llegar a ese punto, su voz llegó a quebrarse por momentos, y las lágrimas lucharon por salir de sus ojos –… Ese monstruo por poco y lo mata, lo hirió de forma alarmante ocasionando que las sombras del Hades lo reclamaran, estuvieron a punto de tomarlo y quitarle la vida – se llevó las manos hacia el rostro, intentando no recordar las sensaciones que eso le provocó –. Luego, vinieron las Erinas, las asesinas de los Dioses. No tuvieron compasión de él. Lo torturaron, jugaron con su mente y sus sentimientos. Estuve a punto de perderlo para siempre y eso nunca podría perdonármelo, pero Draco logró sobrevivir. Y yo debo de llegar hasta él.

-Draco ha sufrido mucho – murmuró el niño, y Harry no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de culpa ante lo dicho –. Y aún así, es capaz de seguir adelante para llegar a ti.

-Sí. – se limitó a decir.

-¿En donde estabas... podías verlo? Quiero decir, antes de que Draco entrara al Hades– Harry asintió –. ¿Y... sufría? – Harry cerró los ojos, al mismo tiempo que el dolor y la culpa volvían a invadirlo

-Pude ver a Draco desde que llegué a los Campos Elíseos, y en ningún momento, lo vi sonreír o actuar como solía hacerlo... antes de mi muerte.

-¿Nunca penaste... que al hacer el Altar... Draco podría sufrir más?

-No. O al menos no en un principio. Después, cuando estábamos juntos, comprendí el caos que causaría cuando me alejara nuevamente. Sé que fui un egoísta y no pensé en las consecuencias que eso traería. Había prometido armarme de paciencia y esperar hasta que llegara la hora de Draco, pero ninguno de los dos fue capaz de hacerlo.

-Y si sabías eso, ¿por qué orillaste a Draco a hacer el Altar?

-Quería verlo... lo necesitaba – murmuró Harry.

-Pero... por lo que me dices... eso le causó más dolor – Harry se llevó una mano hacia su cabello. Recordó la mirada destrozada de Draco cuando se separaron al amanecer –. Si amabas tanto a Draco, ¿por qué no le permitiste vivir su vida hasta que llegara su hora para estar contigo?

-Fui un egoísta – gimió Harry –. Yo también sentía dolor... yo también sufría... y quería estar a su lado... aunque fuera por una noche.

-Tú sabías desde un principio que se tendrían que separar, entonces... no entiendo por qué le mostraste la forma de verte, si lo sabías.

-Necesitaba a Draco, lo necesito ahora, necesito tenerlo cerca, escucharlo hablar, necesito sentir su piel, su aliento, lo necesito para...

-Pero tú estás muerto y él no...

-Pero él sufre... al igual que yo.

-Pero sufrió más cuando lo dejaste al amanecer, y sigue sufriendo ahora que intenta ir por ti... y es posible que muera por nuestra causa.

El sólo atreverse a pensar en eso, hizo jadear a Harry.

-No... Él no debe morir – murmuró.

-Todos han muerto por nosotros – susurró el niño, apoyando su rostro entre sus piernas, y mirando con tristeza a Harry, mientras un par de lágrimas surcaban su bonito y pequeño rostro –. Y a pesar de estar muertos, seguimos causando daño. No es justo para ellos, no es justo para Draco morir por alguien que ya está muerto.

Era verdad...

No era justo que Draco muriera por alguien que ya estaba muerto...

-¿Y si sucede lo mismo? – continuó el niño –. ¿Si morimos nuevamente? ¿Draco volverá por nosotros? ¿Volverá a pasar por el mismo sufrimiento una y otra vez? ¿Seríamos capaces de soportar el dolor de verlo sufrir por nuestra causa?

-No... – gimió Harry

-¿Tendría la posibilidad de volver a cruzar el Hades?

-No...

-¿Tendría la misma fuerza para pasar todos esos peligros y llegar hasta nosotros?

-No...

-¿Se libraría del castigo que eso traería?

-No...

-¿Entonces... para qué volver? – preguntó con inocencia –.A todos a los que amamos les causamos daño, ¿no sería mejor no volver?

Harry se aferró aún más ambas manos sobre su cabeza, su yo del pasado tenía razón. Mientras estuvo vivo, su sola presencia causaba la muerte a alguien...

Sus padres...

Cedric...

Sirius...

Remus...

Dumbledore...

Todos muertos...

_Muertos..._

Era la palabra que se repetía una y otra vez en su mente...

_Muertos..._

Sin vida, por su sola presencia, por amarlo y querer protegerlo...

_Muertos..._

Al igual que sus esperanzas...

_Muertos..._

Repetía su mente una y otra vez, atormentándose cruelmente con el sentimiento de dolor que lo carcomía por dentro, dolor que quemaba cada una de sus neuronas; dolor que lo quemaba como fuego sobre su piel; dolor que lo ahogaba presionándole la garganta sin permitirle respirar, asfixiándolo con lentitud, disfrutando de su agonía, sin permitirle gritar; dolor que lo destrozaba lentamente en medio de un tormento; dolor que lo lastimaba y que no dejaba de hacerlo...

-¿Pero Draco...? – fue un gemido más que una pregunta.

-Él estará mejor sin nosotros. Ya ha sufrido mucho, y nosotros no tenemos derecho a hacerle sufrir aún después de muertos.

Él tenía razón.

Ese pequeño niño de 10 años tenía toda la razón.

Él no tenía ningún derecho a orillar a Draco a ir al Inframundo, y hacerlo padecer de esa forma.

Le estaba haciendo lo mismo que a Sirius...

Y dolía el saberlo...

Pero él nunca quiso que Draco sufriera de esa forma, no quería que fuera condenado al sufrimiento eterno por su culpa.

-Yo... sólo quería... estar con... él – balbuceó.

Y el pequeño Harry se acercó a él, tomó con sus pequeñas manos las de Harry, quitándolas de su rostro para poder verlo a los ojos.

Esmeralda contra esmeralda, piedras preciosas forjadas por la amargura del dolor, unas más inocentes que otras, pero aún así, reflejando una madurez que sobrepasaba su edad.

-Lo sé – susurró el niño –, pero nosotros... sólo traemos muerte y dolor.

Muerte y dolor...

Muerte a aquellos que amamos y nos aman...

Dolor a aquellos que dejamos y siguen amándonos...

¿Qué nunca iba a detenerse? ¿Aún después de muerto seguiría causando daño? ¿Cuántos más sufrirían por él? ¿Cuándo iba a terminarse el dolor? Las mismas preguntas se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez, mientras sentía cómo cada fibra de su cuerpo se retorcía de dolor, sólo podía pensar en el dolor que había provocado en Draco, orillándolo a entrar al Hades. Harry dejó salir un pequeño grito de dolor, librando sus manos del agarre del niño y llevándoselas al rostro, cubriéndose con ellas.

Dolía mucho...

Era un dolor que le atormentaba el alma, que se burlaba de él, que le destruía el corazón, que destrozaba su esperanza. Un dolor que con lentitud le desgarraba el alma, que lo hacía retorcerse en una cruel agonía. Un dolor que se burlaba de su sufrir, que disfrutaba con su sufrimiento, haciéndole ver que no había nada que hacer, sólo... rendirse ante la dolorosa verdad.

-No quiero... no quiero que Draco... sufra más por mi – gimió entre sollozos –, pero no sé... no sé... que...

-¿No hay... una forma para olvidar?

Olvidar...

Sí...

Dejar atrás cualquier dolor y sufrimiento, sumergirse en una bella irrealidad donde su alma pudiera curar sus heridas. No recordar la agonía de estar solo, no recordar el dolor que había causado. Sumergirse en el río del olvido, olvidar su tristeza y su soledad.

Dejarse envolver por la oscuridad, dejarse envolver por su maravillosa frialdad, perderse en su inclemencia, abandonarse a su dominio, permitirle tomar su alma... No quería que tanto su corazón como el de Draco continuaran sangrando, no deseaba sentir el dolor y el sufrimiento, ni que el otro lo sintiera, sería demasiado... para volverlo a concebir.

La voz de Persefone llegó clara hasta él...

-"Bebe de esa agua"

Lo recordaba...

Persefone se había referido a Lete, el Río del Olvido.

¿Sería eso lo que necesitaba? ¿Lo que curaría las heridas de su alma?

_-"No lo haré" _

Llegó hasta él su propia voz, dicha con extrema firmeza

_-"Porque beber de ese río significa olvidar a Draco" _

Draco... el amor de su vida.

–"_¡¡Significa olvidar a la persona con la que pude tener un momento de felicidad!!" _

¿Fue feliz...?

Sí, y esa felicidad incluía a Draco.

–"_¡¡¡¡Significa olvidar que puede amar!!!!" _

Sólo amó una vez... y a la única persona a la que había amado era Draco

–"_¡¡¡¡¡Significa olvidar que estuve vivo!!!!"  
_

Porque estar con Draco, era disfrutar la vida misma.

No, no podía olvidarse de Draco. No podía ser tan cobarde, no cuando Draco había sufrido tanto, no cuando había sido su amor lo que le había dado la fuerza que necesitaba para continuar.

No. No iba a rendirse. No importaba si volvía a morir, porque entonces, sabría que su amor fue tan grande como para vencer a la misma muerte.

Continuaría, y pasaría todas las pruebas que Hades le impusiera, y llegaría hasta Draco, llegaría a su lado... y estarían nuevamente juntos.

Con esa firme decisión incrustada en su ser, se puso de pie. Observó a su yo del pasado que le miraba con confusión en sus ojos verdes.

-Continuaré. Llegaré hasta Draco y estaremos juntos.

El niño guardó silencio, observando detenidamente al alma. Algo había cambiado en el niño al decir eso, y pese al torrente de emociones que se agolpaba en él, Harry lo notó.

-Esa es tu decisión. Ten por seguro que al atravesar esa puerta, ya no habrá lugar para reivindicarte – le dijo con voz seria.

-Es mi decisión y mi deseo, llegar hasta Draco.

-Que así sea.

Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, vientos muy rápidos comenzaron a soplar de forma circular a su alrededor, siendo Harry el ojo del huracán que comenzaba a formarse. Todas aquellas cosas que componían su alacena, fueron elevadas con fuerza, girando en torno a él Harry se cubrió el rostro con sus brazos, intentando protegerlo tanto del viento como de los artículos que volaban empujados por el aire. La presión empezaba a caer bruscamente mientras que la velocidad del aire aumenta. Los vientos alcanzan una fuerza vertiginosa comenzando a ser destructivos.

Harry cerró los ojos esperando lo peor...

Sin embargo, pocos minutos después, ya no escuchó más al viento. Dudando, abrió los ojos, de entre los restos de un remolino de viento, se erguía una figura imponente, un hombre alto, de piel pálida y largo cabello lacio y de un color plateado, sus ojos eran negros, profundos y misteriosos.

-Radamantis – murmuró Harry, reconociendo a uno de los Jueces del Hades.

-Harry Potter – la voz de Radamantis era ronca y pausada.

Rápidamente el cerebro de Harry comenzó a hacer las conexiones necesarias, comprendiendo de inmediato todo lo que acababa de suceder.

-Esta era la prueba de Hades – murmuró Harry

Radamantis asintió.

-Enfrentar el dolor de vuestra alma – le dijo –. Y debo anunciaros, que habéis sido coronado victorioso.

-¿Quieres decir... qué podré ver a Draco? – preguntó con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

-Podréis hacerlo – aceptó –. Más tened en cuenta que aún quedan retos difíciles que enfrentaréis, mi misión era que conocieseis lo que ocurre en vuestro interior y como es posible manipular y afectar vuestra entereza y vuestra forma de enfrentar las situaciones, desde ya os digo, enfrentaréis situaciones difíciles que ameritarán una gran fortaleza emocional de vuestra parte, si cambiáis de mentalidad y os enfrentáis esos retos con mas determinación y valor, podréis llegar hasta aquel al que amáis.

-¿Significa... qué aún quedan más pruebas? – Radamantis asintió solemne.

-El Hades, puede ser un espejismo que solo refleja esporádicamente lo que mayor dolor os causa, es algo inconcreto dentro de vuestra mente y vuestro corazón. No debéis permitir que ningún espejismo os envuelva. Luchad por lo que amáis. ¿Estáis listo Harry Potter?

-Sí

Radamantis se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole ver a Harry el vacío que hasta ese momento había estado cubriendo con su cuerpo. Hizo un movimiento con su mano, provocando que ese vacío empezara a desvanecerse lentamente frente a ellos, acompañado de todo el entorno que antes les rodeaba. Momentos después, se encontraba frente a la imagen de Draco, quien acababa de atravesar la puerta del Castillo de Hades.

El Slytherin acababa de cruzar el umbral de Castillo, sus ojos grises escudriñaban todo a su alrededor, no encontrando más que oscuridad. Asió con fuerza su varita, a la vez que sus piernas continuaban avanzando, sus movimientos eran ágiles, casi felinos, inspeccionando el desconocido entorno que le rodeaba, listo para atacar en cualquier momento.

Harry sintió como una inmensa alegría se extendía desde su pecho hacia todo su cuerpo. Una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios, muestra de la felicidad que sentía. Intentó acercarse, quería correr y abrazarse a ese cuerpo atlético que tanto añoraba, pero algo lo hizo detenerse. Otro hombre iba tras Draco. Sabía quien era, se trataba de Eaco, el tercer Juez del Hades.

Harry vio como Draco se giraba y observaba al Juez. El tiempo pareció detenerse, y Harry pudo ver algo en la mirada que su amado le dirigía a Eaco, algo que se clavó como una daga en su corazón... había... ilusión... añoranza... ¿amor?

Antes de que pudiera analizar todas esas emociones que reflejaba el normalmente controlado Draco, el rubio abrazó al Juez, para enseguida unir sus labios en un apasionado beso.

Harry sintió un terrible peso en su pecho, que se hacía cada vez más grande y amenazaba con hundirlo. Lo que veía era demasiado horrible para ser cierto, porque significaba que todo por lo que ambos habían pasado, era tirado por la borda, pero aunque intentaba convencerse de que lo que veía no era verdad, y que en realidad era uno de esos tontos y malos sueños que antes solía tener, la imagen frente a él le confirmaba que no era un sueño.

-No – murmuró con voz quebrada –. No es verdad – intentó retroceder, pero el cuerpo de Radamantis tras él se lo impedía

-Lo que veis no es una ilusión – le dijo con voz segura.

-Mentira... no... Draco no puede... – pudo sentir como una garra de acero parecía oprimirle la garganta, haciéndole daño

-Ese... es aquel al que amáis...

-¡¡¡¡NNOOOOOO!!!!

--------

Chics, antes de que comiencen a lanzarme maldiciones, tengo que darles un par de avisos:

Primero.- Llega Diciembre y aunque con ello legan las vacaciones en estos días tengo algunos fics navideños entre manos, y por esa razón está será la última actualización de mis historias, tanto ésta como I Wish y Eclipse de Luna, se actualizarán a partir de la segunda semana de enero del 2005, comenzando por I Wish y Eclipse.

Segundo.- Más que un aviso, es una recomendación (mentira, es vil propaganda, jajajaja) Hay un fic en esta misma sección llamado "Vidas Cruzadas", escrito por Maria y Ali, mis grandiosas amigas y quienes ayudan a que mi neurona se ponga a escribir todas mis historias, y quienes por estos rumbos se conocen como aima21, ellas son las causantes de las excelentes traducciones que abundan por estos lados, como A Moment in time, Atracción Magnetica y Sabías que yo era un Mago. Vidas Cruzadas es un fic escrito por ellas, no es una traducción, además de que es mi regalo de cumpleaños (sip, soy un año más vieja desde el 27 de septiembre, snif). Es un fic que les recomiendo leer, es un slash, al principio la pareja era un Harry/Severus, pero eso cambia, y luego será un Harry/Draco, es por eso que se encuentra en la sección de éstos últimos. Así que anímense a leerla y dejar algunos reviews, que no les cuesta nada.

Mil besos y yo también espero sus reviews, ¡y esperen mis fics para Navidad y Año Nuevo!


	18. La última prueba

**Hola!**

**Pues lamento mucho la tardanza, pero en verdad este capítulo me tenía con la soga alrededor del cuello; tenía la idea de lo que _debía _de pasar, pero de alguna forma mi neurona no lo procesaba bien, hasta que terminé I Wish y como por arte de magia comenzó a salir este capítulo. Como verán no hubo mucho especio entre esta actualización y la de I Wish, pero ya no los entretengo más, que sé que se mueren por leer este capítulo.**

**Sin embargo, antes que otra cosa quiero agradecer a Damariam, Snuffle's Girl, zhakdna-yhizet, kendra duvoa, Murtilla, Aryblack, Ali, Jack Dawson, Cerdo Volador, por sus lindos reviews, lamento no responderlos uno por uno como es mi costumbre, pero con eso de las nuevas políticas de no me quiero arriesgar a que me borren esta historia que tanto trabajo ha costado. Si lo desean, pueden agregarme a su msn y ahí podremos charlar, o decirme si desean que responda su review vía e-mail.**

**Bueno, mil besos y ahora sí vamos por el capítulo.**

**Un besosote a María por betear este capítulo!**

))))))))))))0(((((((((((( 

CAPITULO DIECISIETE.- La última Prueba 

Dolía...

Claro que dolía...

Dolía el verlo abrazando a otro hombre que no era él...

Dolía ver como sus labios tomaban posesión de otros...

El ver como sus manos acariciaban una piel que no era la suya...

Quemaba... hería... y desgarraba verlo.

Cerró los ojos intentando negarse a lo que veía, pero la imagen se repetía una y otra vez, torturándolo sin piedad.

Se sentía traicionado y decepcionado.

¿De que servía todo el dolor y la desesperación que ambos habían sufrido si todo se tiraba por la borda al siguiente segundo?

¿Por qué lo traicionaba?

_Yo te di mi confianza, Draco._

Se sentía traicionado...

Dolido...

Después de todo…

Tenía un corazón.

Un corazón que dolía al pensar en la traición de la persona que amaba...

Un corazón que comenzaba a agonizar…

Un corazón que gritaba al desgarrarse… 

Una lágrima furtiva formó un camino por su mejilla, deslizándose a través de su piel para terminar cayendo desde su barbilla hasta el suelo, provocando un suave sonido.

Y entonces...

El tiempo se detuvo...

El viento dejo de soplar...

El mundo dejo de girar...

Su corazón dejó de latir…

Lo había comprendido...

))))))))0((((((((

Draco salió del portal con la misma elegancia que le caracterizaba, como si tan solo hubiera atravesado una simple puerta; siendo recibido inmediatamente por una espesa niebla, tan espesa que era prácticamente imposible ver más allá de un metro delante de él.

Estaba nervioso, no había contado con la intervención de Eaco, mucho menos que fuese el mismo Dios Hades quien hubiera impedido que las Erinas lo cazaran en busca de su muerte, porque estaba casi seguro que esos demonios no descansarían hasta eliminarlo.

Sus ojos grises escudriñaron su alrededor, en busca de algún indicio que le indicase donde se encontraba. Antes de entrar por el portal, había alcanzado a ver el castillo de Hades, pero ahora no veía más allá de esa cortina negra, ¿habría sido su imaginación jugándole una mala broma? ¿Acaso su propia desesperación comenzaba a hacerle alucinar? Sino se encontraba ante el castillo de Hades, ¿dónde estaba?

El viento comenzó a soplar, como si un molino de viento girara, poco a poco la niebla comenzó a esclarecer, levemente, pero a lo lejos le pareció distinguir un gran edificio.

Al verlo, su pecho se contrajo dolorosamente. Ahí estaba, el Castillo de Hades. Sonrió. No había alucinado y su mente debía de seguir con algo de lucidez, pues ahí, frente a él, se encontraba el Dios quien iba a buscar para pedirle regresara el alma de Harry a los vivos, por fin llegaba hasta el fondo del Hades, por fin podría estar al lado de la persona que amaba, por fin todo el sufrimiento terminaría...

Arrobado por la emoción de saberse cerca del fin de su cruzada, quiso correr y llegar a ese enorme castillo que se divisaba en medio de la niebla, pero apenas había dado dos pasos cuando un fuerte brazo lo detuvo.

-¿Tanto valora vuestra vida que la arrojáis a los Ríos del Hades? – le preguntó una voz a su espalda.

Eaco.

Lo había olvidado.

Librándose del agarre de una forma muy poco educada, se giró para encararlo. El juez lo observó con sus penetrantes ojos negros, pero Draco no se amedrentó, le hizo frente con todo el orgullo que corría por sus venas. Eaco, viendo ese orgullo reflejado en los ojos grises, hizo un giro con su mano derecha, y la niebla comenzó a disiparse con mayor velocidad, dejando al descubierto lo que en verdad era ese sitio.

Era un lugar sombrío, de enrarecido aire, pestíferos alientos, y repentinos clamores.

Conforme sus ojos avanzaban, se encontraba con los rastros de miserias humanas, cada vez más siniestras y más tristes, hasta llegar al centro de la maldad, donde están los que han traicionado a sus benefactores, donde era habitado por formas y sombras incorpóreas.

Los lagos, pantanos y ríos que había visto, como el Rio Estigia y el Río Flegetonte que Minos le había mostrado, así como los otros ríos que circundaban el Hades llegaban hasta ese lugar e iban adquiriendo características inmundas como si la concentración de sus aguas fuera un progresivo veneno.

Los siniestros ríos que separaban el mundo subterráneo del mundo superior se arremolinaban en torno del cero absoluto del helado Cocito, donde cesa la actividad y la vida.

-¿Conocéis este sitio, mortal? – preguntó Eaco.

-Sí – respondió con un susurro –. Es el Cocito, la antesala del castillo del Dios Hades.

-Habláis con la verdad. Aquí es donde los traidores pagan su perjurio.

El Cocito era como un lago profundo, su piso un espejo de hielo que Draco comparó con los helados ríos europeos en invierno. El grosor del hielo era estimado por el hecho de que si dos inmensos montes cayeran sobre él no dañarían ni siquiera la orilla donde más fino es el hielo.

Los condenados están inmersos en el hielo hasta las mejillas, lugar donde se muestra el rubor de la vergüenza – le dijo el Juez con el desprecio dibujado en sus facciones.

Draco observó como los helados labios y los tristísimos ojos de algunos condenados demostraban el dolor que padecían. El frío era tan intenso que, uno de aquellos, al alzar el rostro y llorar, sus lágrimas se hicieron hielo y los ojos se le congelaron.

Sentía compasión por aquellos inmundos seres que en vida pecaron y que pasarían toda la eternidad pagando por ello.

¿Tanto mal habían hecho como para recibir ese castigo? Vivir eternamente rodeado del frío, con los miembros congelados, sin tener siquiera la oportunidad de llorar libremente, sin tener lágrimas, sólo témpanos de hielo.

Desvió su mirada, no deseando ver más sufrimiento del que ya había visto, pero sus ojos se encontraron con otra escena escalofriante.

Justo detrás del Cocito, en medio de una oscura neblina, mucho más lejos de lo que había imaginado, se distinguía una estructura que se alzaba imponente: el palacio de Hades.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna, ahí estaba, aquello por lo que tanto había luchado, resguardado por la frialdad del Cocito.

-Este es el lugar donde la fuerza de gravedad se condensa en el centro de la tierra – murmuró Draco, para luego agregar con gravedad –, pero también es aquí donde se reúne toda la maldad del mundo.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera respirar, sintió como su cuerpo era jalado con violencia, y un filo se cerraba entorno a su garganta.

Eaco le había rodeado con un brazo por la cintura, mientras su otra mano empuñaba una daga directo a su yugular.

-Cuidad lo que decís mortal, porque puede costaros vuestra vida – siseó Eaco, su aliento chocando contra el rostro de Draco.

Pasada la sorpresa inicial, rápidamente Draco recobró el aplomo.

-He pasado por casi todos los círculos del Hades, uno más cruel que el anterior, donde se castiga, se humilla, y tortura, si eso no es maldad, no sé lo que sea – le dijo en el mismo tono, sin titubear.

Permanecieron en silencio, mirándose uno al otro, retándose con la mirada, Negro contra gris, ónice contra plata, y ninguno cedía.

-El Dios Hades es justo – murmuró Eaco –, castiga a aquellos que lo merecen.

-Si por Justicia entiendes cobrar un mal con el pago de otro mal, creo que tu sentido de la justicia ha estado mucho tiempo en esta inmundicia.

-Cuidad lo que decís – el filo de la daga se ciñó aún más contra su garganta, Draco no podía moverse, incluso si respiraba demasiado fuerte el arma se le encajaría y moriría míseramente –. Vos no sois más que un mortal profanando tierra de Dioses.

-Y tu no eres más que un lacayo al servicio de un Dios que goza con el sufrimiento ajeno – le respondió entre dientes, sin dejarse amedrentar.

Ambos guardaron silencio, retándose con la mirada. La tensión era palpable entre ellos, ambos orgullosos y soberbios, Eaco no cedería ante alguien a quien consideraba inferior, mucho menos estando en los territorios de su amo y señor; Draco no se dejaría amedrentar, había llegado muy lejos y sufrido demasiado como para ahora perder camino por culpa de un Juez inepto y altivo, así que le sostuvo la mirada aún cuando esa daga seguía adhiriéndosele en la garganta.

Eaco estaba tan cerca de de ese cuerpo mortal que podía sentir el calor que emanaba, y mirándole fijamente, no pudo evitar quedarse sin aliento. Los labios sensuales, la mirada retadora que sólo aumentaba la sensualidad de aquellos ojos grises, y la cercanía de sus cuerpos, componían una mezcla embriagadora, irresistible. Se estremeció con el deseo de tomarlo justo ahí y cubrir esos labios con los suyos y explorar las profundidades de su boca, probar su sabor y hacerlo gemir por él.

Sin embargo, permaneció controlado y atento a los movimientos del mortal, de ese dragón que se le resistía; la única muestra del deseo que comenzaba a carcomerlo y que se permitió externar fue el apretar su agarre.

Tan sumido estaba en apagar su propio deseo, que no se percató del movimiento que una de las manos del mortal hacía.

Draco miraba al Juez con odio y furia, sus ojos de mercurio ardían con furia, no le permitiría interferir entre él y Harry. Con un ágil movimiento de su mano, sacó de entre sus ropas la daga que Afrodita, la hizo girar en un grácil movimiento, acercándose con agilidad a Eaco y antes de éste pudiera evitarlo, la ciñó contra su garganta.

Ahora estaban en igual de condiciones.

Una expresión de sorpresa se formó en las facciones del Juez, no se esperó nunca ese movimiento, y sabía, por la mirada de profundo odio que el mortal le dedica, que ante cualquier error, le cortaría la garganta en ese mismo instante.

-Muy hábil, mortal – susurró, ahogando un quejido al sentir como la daga se ceñía aún más contra su garganta.

-Y aún no conoces mis otras habilidades – respondió Draco con mirada retadora.

-Me gustaría conocerlas.

Draco frunció el ceño ante las diversas implicaciones de esa frase.

-No tengo intención de matarte, más no dudes de que si impides mi llegada a tu Dios, clavaré esta daga y te convertiré en la cena de Cerberos. – la voz del rubio era fría y letal, mostrando su decisión de que no dudaría en hacerlo si se daba el caso.

Eaco asintió ante sus palabras, no por miedo a que el mortal le dañara, sino como reconocimiento al valor y tenacidad que ese humano mostraba... una razón más para desearlo a su lado...

Con lentitud, y sin dejar de mirarse, ambas dagas se separaron del cuello del otro. Eaco deslizó su mano por la cintura de Draco, intentando retenerlo por más tiempo, pero dejándolo libre al final.

Draco dio un paso hacia atrás, poniendo distancia entre ellos, sin dejar de blandir la daga, su varita pronto estuvo en su mano izquierda, preparado para contraatacar de inmediato. Ambos se miraron en silencio, sin dejar de ver a los ojos estudiándose con la mirada, sin perder de vista ningún movimiento del otro.

-¿Porqué hacéis esto, mortal? ¿Por qué arriesgáis vuestra alma? ¿Porqué retáis a los Dioses? – preguntó Eaco.

Draco se tomó su tiempo para responder, no se fiaba de ese Juez, no era como Minos, quien se caracterizaba por su sentido de la justicia, en cambio, este Juez, Eaco, se guiaba más por sus instintos primitivos. No le había pasado por alto la forma en que le miraba, el deseo era palpable en esos ojos negros, más no caería en la trampa, él tenía que llegar a Harry a como diera lugar.

-Estoy aquí – le dijo con voz firme –, porque quiero recuperar el alma de un hombre.

-¿Qué hombre? – preguntó intrigado.

-Harry Potter.

Eaco frunció el ceño.

-Le conozco, he escuchado hablar de él, famoso por una cruel batalla contra aquel que en vida se hizo llamar Lord Voldemort. Y según sé, su alma mora en los Campos Eliseos.

-Y hacia allá me dirijo.

-¿Por qué os interesa tanto llegar hasta él?

-Porque sin él, no vivo – fue la respuesta dicha con tal seguridad que por un momento el juez se vio sorprendido –. Porque el amor que compartimos es aquello que me llama a ir por él, y por esa razón he desafiado a los Dioses y arriesgado mi alma, porque él vale eso y mucho más.

Eaco asintió sin dejar de ver a los ojos a ese mortal, pudo ver un brillo especial en esos ojos grises, brillaban con decisión, pero sobre todo, brillaban con amor, un amor tan imposiblemente grande como nunca había llegado a atestiguar.

Entrecerró los ojos. Sin duda, esa era la razón por la que su Dios Hades le había enviado a rescatarlo de las Erinas, pero también era la razón por la que él estaba ahí.

La última prueba sería la decisiva.

))))))))0(((((((

-¿Y bien? – preguntó Ron en tono impaciente.

-Sólo falta el último ingrediente – informó Hermione.

-¿Y qué esperas para agregarlo? – insistió el pelirrojo, ganándose una mirada irritada de Hermione.

-Tengo que esperar a que la poción cambie de color índigo a color jaspeado.

-¿Y cuál es el color jaspeado? – Hermione ahogó un gruñido.

-Deja de hacer preguntas tontas, ¿ya terminaste lo tuyo?

-Sip – le dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa –. Aquí esta el mapa – el pelirrojo extendió sobre el escritorio un pergamino, en cuyo interior se veían algunos trazos irregulares, que daban la impresión de ser un dibujo de un niño de 3 años.

-¿Y qué se supone que es eso?

-El mapa del Hades.

La castaña le dirigió una mirada escéptica.

-Bueno, aquí esta el Río Estigia – murmuró Neville, quien observaba con atención el mapa –, y aquí se ve el Castillo de Hades... y... creo que esta bien, ¿no crees Hermione?

La chica aún los miraba de forma escéptica, pero tras echarle una mirada al dichoso mapa, se dio por satisfecha. Dio un nuevo vistazo a su poción, percatándose de que el líquido estaba cambiado de color. Tomó el frasco que estaba a su lado y con sumo cuidado extrajo la sangre congelada de Draco, agregándola al brebaje. Enseguida un humo azulino brotó del caldero, Hermione tomó un cucharón y comenzó a revolverla en sentido contrario a las manecillas del reloj, siete vueltas hacia la izquierda, dos segundos de reposo, y siente vueltas hacia la derecha. Hizo una pausa esperando a que el humo se terminara, cuando desapareció, mostró un líquido espeso en color plateado.

-Listo – murmuró satisfecha, sonriéndoles a Ron y a Neville –. Ahora dame el objeto que sumergiremos en la poción, Ron.

Silencio.

-¿Ron?

Silencio.

-¡¿Ronald Weasley no trajiste el objeto que representaría a Draco en el mapa!

-Eh... no – susurró con temor.

-¡¡Mira pelirrojo de...!

-Eh, ¿Hermione? – la llamó Neville al mismo tiempo que la sujetaba por el brazo e impedía que cometiera un pelirrojicidio.

-Lo lamento, Herm, pero no me dijiste nada – le dijo Ron, mientras se escondía tras un estante, el rostro casi tan pálido como el de un fantasma.

-¡¿Cómo que no te dije nada! ¡¡Por supuesto que te lo dije! – gritó la chica aún intentando librarse del agarre de Neville.

-Herm... ione... en realidad... no le... dijiste – balbuceó el chico regordete, ocasionando que Hermione detuviera abruptamente su intento de asesinato.

-¿En verdad... no te lo dije? – preguntó la castaña, a lo que el pelirrojo y Neville negaron con la cabeza –. Oh... lo siento.

-No hay problema – le dijo Ron, saliendo de su escondite –, ya estoy acostumbrado a tus intentos de matarme, – terminó con una sonrisa que provocó un sonrojo en Hermione.

-Bueno, pero el que no halla traído nada no significa que no podamos transformar algo, ¿cierto? – sugirió Neville.

-Cierto, puedo transformar algo – Ron sacó de su varita y buscó algo que pudiese transformar, encontrando el libro de "Pociones Avanzadas", lo que ocasionó que se ganara una mirada asesina de parte de Hermione –. Será por una buena causa – le dijo con una sonrisa inocente – _¡__Vera Verto! _

El rayo envolvió al libro, y tras un par de segundos su fulgor se desvaneció, y en lugar del libro de Pociones Elementales estaba una serpiente de cristal de no más de cinco centímetros de largo.

-¿Ron?– llamó ella, ante las risas ahogadas de Neville – ¿Qué significa eso?

-Bueno, eso es una serpiente, Hermione; pensé que las conocías.

-Por supuesto que las conozco, solo me preguntaba porque hiciste aparecer una serpiente en lugar de un colgante o un cuarzo, o algo por el estilo.

-Bueno, dijiste que tenía que ser algo que representara a Draco, ¿no? Y una serpiente obviamente lo representa.

-Ron tiene razón, Hermione. Draco es un Slytherin, y en el escudo de los Malfoy la serpiente es su representación – informó Neville.

-Ugh, con ustedes no se puede. ¡Dame eso!

Ron le entregó a la pequeña serpiente a la chica, quien la ató con un fino hilo para luego sumergirla en la poción. La serpiente quedó cubierta por completo por el líquido plateado, la chica contó los segundos en los que debería de estar sumergida. 17 segundos exactos después, sacó a la serpiente que ahora estaba de un color plateado. Con cuidado la colocó sobre el mapa, justo en el centro de todos los dibujos, y desató el hilo que la rodeaba.

Los tres habitantes de ese lugar se acercaron al mapa observando al pequeño bicho.

Unos instantes después, la cola de la serpiente de cristal se movió, ligeramente al principio, luego fue como una sacudida. Enseguida, la serpiente comenzó a dar vueltas sobre su propio eje para luego detenerse. Una pequeñísima lengua salió, como si probara el aire, y regresar a la boca de la serpiente; permaneció unos instantes quieta, para luego deslizarse por el mapa. Se deslizó por los lugares señalados como_ "Campo de Asfódelos", "El Río Estigia", "El Juzgado", "Cerberos"_, donde su color plateado disminuía hasta casi opacarse, pero sin llegar a extinguirse; pasando por otros círculos, hasta detenerse sobre el que rezaba _"Cocito"_, donde permaneció inmóvil, y el color plateado que la envolvía brillaba con intensidad.

-Funcionó – murmuró Hermione –. Draco ha llegado hasta el Cocito, la antesala del Castillo de Hades, y ha llegado con bien – sus ojos se pusieron brillantes, llenos de lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.

-Wow – exclamó Ron, dejándose caer sobre una de las sillas –. Maldito hurón con suerte.

-Vaya, Draco si que es fuerte como para haber llegado hasta ahí – dijo Neville sin dejar de observar a la pequeña serpiente inmóvil –. Hermione, noté que el brillo de la serpiente disminuía en algún momento, ¿eso porque fue?

La sonrisa en el rostro de la chica desapareció.

-Eso se debe a que Draco estuvo a punto de morir. Cuando el brillo de esa serpiente se extinga, querrá decir que Draco...

Hermione no terminó la frase, sin embargo, no había necesidad de hacerlo, todos la habían comprendido con cruel exactitud.

Pero eso no sucederá – continuó, más animada –. Draco no morirá y traerá consigo a Harry.

Neville sonrió débilmente en respuesta al comentario de la castaña, pero Ron permaneció en silencio y con la mirada perdida.

No estaba muy seguro de que Hermione tuviera la razón esta vez.

)))))))))0(((((((((

Caminaba detrás de Eaco, ambos andaban sumidos en la oscuridad, el ambiente estaba invadido por una densa niebla gris, que había resurgido desde que comenzaron a caminar, invadiendo nuevamente el lugar, la bruma tenía una densidad extraña, además de un aroma familiar, y Draco no había podido evitar respirarla.

El Juez no había dicho palabra alguna desde que le preguntara el motivo por el cual había descendido hasta ese lugar, y eso, interiormente, comenzaba a alarmarle.

Era conciente de que este Juez, si fuese humano y mago, iría directamente a Slytherin sin lugar a dudas, por eso el silencio en él le era alarmante, era como la calma antes de la tormenta. Sin embargo, no le quedaba otra opción más que seguirle y estar alerta, estaba a pocos metros de llegar al Hades, lo que significaba que cada vez estaba más cerca de Harry, así que pese al peligro que el Juez representaba, seguiría hasta llegar al hombre que amaba.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos, muy conciente de que acababa de tener un mareo. Sacudió su cabeza intentado despejarla, no podía darse el lujo de no estar en sus cinco sentidos ahora que estaba tan cerca de terminar.

Caminaban a través de círculos concéntricos cada vez de menor anchura, iban descendiendo desde la base hasta el pozo del Cocito, el cero absoluto donde cesa la actividad y la vida, desde el cual, por una grieta abierta por Lete, rio del olvido, se pasaba al hemisferio austral, residencia de la extraña isla donde estaba situado el palacio de Hades.

Los lagos, pantanos y ríos iban adquiriendo características inmundas como si la concentración de sus aguas fuera un progresivo veneno, todas arremolinándose en el Cocito, como si fuese el caldero donde se mezclaban.

La idea que eso le daba a Draco, era la de un regreso al caos original, a la nada, pues el caos no es otra cosa que la mezcla indistinta y deforme de todas las cosas que han perdido su identidad. Era conciente de que estaba en un mundo en el que faltan la razón y el intelecto, no solamente en el orden moral, sino también en el físico y metafísico, por donde el universo mismo y su belleza desaparecen.

El Infierno era por todo ello un lugar sumamente peligroso, que él, Draco, salvaba gracias al frecuente apoyo y guía del amor, del amor de Harry, sin el cual nunca hubiera hallado el camino ni superado los obstáculos.

Y era por ese amor por el que no dudaría enfrentar nuevamente a Eaco si se daba el caso, y menos dudaría en desafiar a Hades si éste le impedía llevarse el alma de Harry...

No, no dudaría en desafiar a quien fuese, mortal, Juez o Dios...

Lo primordial era estar al lado de Harry.

-Hemos llegado – la voz de Eaco le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Levantó su vista y se encontró con el escenario amplificado de lo que anteriormente había visto.

Había llegado, ahí, en medio de la oscuridad del mundo inferior, estaba situado el palacio de Hades.

El castillo no era una estructura lamentable y decadente, como lo pintaban las viejas historias. Era más bien un lugar alto, brillante como el ónice, negro como la más acérrima oscuridad, frío y tétrico, que con solo verlo sabías el cruel destino final que tus propias acciones habían formado.

Había puertas en cada muro, oscuras y tenebrosas, estaba repleto de espectros que entraban y salían continuamente, situado en medio de campos sombríos y de un paisaje aterrador, justo sobre un montículo, y a sus pies, el Cocito recibía a todos los Ríos del Infierno.

Podía sentir la tremenda aura oscura que ese sitio despedía, cualquiera podría hacerlo, hasta el sapo de Neville.

La sensación era tan intensa, y lo que representaba conllevaba un significado tan grande, que era casi imposible plasmar todo eso en simples y llanas palabras.

Allí estaba ya, justo enfrente de la puerta principal del castillo, una inmensa puerta de ébano negro donde todas las sombras estaban cubiertas y transparentes como brizna de paja en vidrio. Unas estaban yacientes; otras erectas, unas más cabeza abajo, aquellas de pie, otras como un arco, pero todas, representando el tormentoso dolor del que eran presas.

-Al fin – murmuró Draco, y pese al cruel espectáculo que se abría ante sus ojos, no pudo evitar la intensa emoción que lo invadió al estar casi al final de su tortuoso camino, un final que conllevaba la más grandiosa recompensa: el alma de Harry.

A través de las sombras, pudo observar que la puerta tenía varios grabados sobre su superficie, jeroglíficos que hablaban sobre el lugar que resguardaba esa puerta. Pudo sentir como una poderosa magia la rodeaba, un aura cruel y omnipotente la resguardaba, debía pertenecer al mismo Dios Hades. La observó con mayor detenimiento, notando que tenía un mensaje diferente a los jeroglíficos, grabado en lo más alto. Miró hacia arriba y aguzó su vista lo más que pudo, logrando reconocer la escritura. Estaba escrito en latín antiguo, y rezaba:

"Vexilla regis prodeunt inferni" 

-He aquí, mortal – dijo Eaco a su lado –, el lugar donde importa de que fortaleza os arméis.

-Estoy listo – le dijo con voz firme, pese a sentir que por dentro estaba por desmoronarse, pero que únicamente el amor por Harry lo evitaba.

Eaco lo observó sin poder dejarse maravillar por lo hermoso que era. Sus ojos aún continuaban siendo fríos y desconfiados, y nuevamente sintió ese estremecimiento en su cuerpo, haciendo palpable el deseo de tomarlo justo ahí, sin embargo, no hizo nada para dejar entrever ese deseo, lo que hizo en cambio, fue hablar con voz profunda.

-Otro es el camino que te conviene, mortal – le dijo el Juez

-Sólo existe un camino – le dijo Draco con voz firme –: y es el que me lleva hacia Harry.

El Juez asintió.

-Que así sea.

Y con un movimiento de su mano, abrió la enorme puerta donde la oscuridad reinaba y las sombras atraían.

Mantuvo la calma, repitiendo en su mente que pronto estaría junto a Harry.

Le dio una última mirada desconfiada al Juez.

Un paso hacia delante... y la oscuridad lo cubrió por completo.

)))))))))0((((((((

El olor a tierra húmeda regía el ambiente, el cual no era tenso, al contrarios era sumamente agradable.

Una niebla sobrenatural rodeaba el lugar imposibilitándole ver, más no duró mucho, pero cuando se disipó pudo advertir que a lo lejos, había un camino que llevaba a algo similar a un pueblo donde se alcanzaban a ver diminutos puntos, pequeños destellos de luz amarilla-verdosa, que seguramente eran luciérnagas.

Era hermoso, un paraíso prehelénico, una tierra donde se respiraba paz y felicidad plenas.

Su cuerpo se tensó al comprenderlo.

Estaba en los Campos Eliseos.

Estaba en la tierra donde eran llevados los grandes héroes, en cuerpo y alma, para hacerlos inmortales. Donde eran libres de proseguir con sus actividades favoritas, y las penas y las enfermedades eran desconocidas, donde vivían en total felicidad, rodeados de hierba, árboles y suaves brisas.

Y lo más importante:

Donde se encontraba Harry.

El viento sopló trayendo con él casi imperceptibles gotas de agua. Dio un largo suspiro acompañando de esta manera al sonido producido por el movimiento de las ramas. Trató de calmarse, no debía dejar que sus emociones le impidieran pensar con claridad.

¿Acaso no iba a encontrarse con el Dios Hades? ¿Acaso no lo había mandado llamar?

Si era así, ¿porqué no se encontraba ante él y en su lugar se encontraba en los Campos Eliseos?

¿Acaso ya no había más pruebas? ¿Acaso simplemente ese era el final de su travesía? ¿No había más? ¿Al fin podría estar al lado de Harry? ¿Y qué seguía? ¿Simplemente buscarlo? ¿Cómo saldrían de ahí? ¿Tendrían que pasar por el mismo camino que él había hecho? ¿Sufrir los mismos peligros?

La cabeza comenzó a punzarle, debía serenarse sino quería perder el control. Su corazón latía desbocado ante la perspectiva de estar al lado de Harry...

Eso era...

Primero lo encontraría, y ya estando junto a él, ambos pensarían en la forma de salir.

Soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo, bien, era hora de encontrar verdaderamente al amor de su vida.

Apartó todo pensamiento que no le sirviese de su mente y observó. Más allá del pueblo no había nada, nada más que niebla y vegetación.

Con decisión, comenzó a caminar, internándose en los Campos Eliseos.

)))))))))0((((((((

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no se mueve? – preguntó Ron –. Lleva más de cuatro horas detenido en el mismo sitio. ¿Qué está haciendo?

Hermione frunció el ceño.

Había pasado más de cuatro horas desde que la serpiente de cristal se había posado sobre la leyenda del mapa que rezaba _"Cocito"_, en donde hasta ese momento había permanecido inmóvil, sin embargo, el color plateado que la envolvía continuaba brillando con intensidad.

Afuera del Castillo, ya había caído la noche, y Neville se había retirado para dar un último vistazo a sus invernaderos, dejando solos a Ron y Hermione en el despacho de la Profesora de Pociones.

Desde que la poción fue terminada y la pequeña serpiente señalara el lugar donde Draco estaba, habían estado observando cualquier movimiento del pequeño bicho, cualquiera, el más mínimo, el cual sólo había consistido en movimientos de cola, pero nunca, en ningún momento, se había movido de su sitio... y eso ya había comenzado a alarmarlos.

-Está bien, debe de estar bien – murmuró Hermione sin dejar de ver el mapa.

Ron la observó de reojo. El cabello largo y ondulado, castaño y alborotado, caía hacia delante, cubriendo parcialmente el rostro de facciones suaves. Los ojos marrones, siempre inteligentes, estaban fijos sobre el mapa que él había hecho. La frente estaba ligeramente contraída, formando una pequeña arruga en la piel. Los labios apretados hasta formar una fina línea, un gesto que había adoptado de la Profesora McGonagall...

Y sin embargo...

En ningún momento le había dejado de parecer hermosa.

Desde que tenía 14 años había estado enamorado de esa insufrible sabelotodo, y desde los 14 años no había tenido el valor de decírselo. Irónico al haber pertenecido a la Casa de los Valientes, Gryffindor.

Harry siempre fue el representativo de su casa, siempre valiente, siempre dispuesto a ayudar, siempre estaba ahí para decirle que su tiempo se terminaba y que debía de apurarse si no quería perder a Hermione...

Pero en ese momento su amigo ya no estaba a su lado y él debía manejar su situación... solo...

Y su amigo sí había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para luchar por su amor... aún después de su muerte...

Bien, él podía hacerlo.

Nervioso, acercó su mano hasta alcanzar la de la chica. Hermione se sobresaltó al sentir el contacto, sus ojos se desviaron para dirigirse a su mano siendo sostenida por otra para luego posarse sobre unos ojos azules. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas, pocas veces Ron había tenido ese tipo de atenciones con ella, y cada vez que las tenía, no podía evitar sentirse segura.

Ron le sonrió nervioso, pero aún así no se amedrentó.

Deslizó su otra mano hasta acunar la suave mejilla, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica recorrer su espina dorsal. Hermione se apoyó contra la mano de Ron, sintiendo como ésta acariciaba su mejilla. Dios como había deseado ese toque, esa piel acariciando la propia. Cerró los ojos entregándose por completo a la caricia, disfrutando de la sensación que ésta le provocaba.

Ron se acercó un poco más a ella, hasta recargar su frente con la de Hermione, viéndola directamente a los ojos.

-Tranquila – le dijo y la chica pudo sentir el aliento del pelirrojo contra su rostro, una sensación que había deseado desde hacía mucho tiempo –. Cualquier resultado... será para bien. No te preocupes.

Emocionada y con un nudo en la garganta, asintió en respuesta.

)))))))))0((((((((

Sus pasos resonaban en medio del silencio que reinaba a su alrededor. El pasto húmedo gruñía a cada paso que daba. Su mano izquierda mantenía con fuerza su varita, mientras que la derecha sostenía la daga de Afrodita. Sabía que en ese sitio no había peligro, sin embargo, había pasado por mucho y los viejos temores no se desvanecen tan rápidamente, así que continuó su camino con ambas armas en sus manos.

Caminando por ese lugar, en su pecho se agolpaban un tumulto de emociones: miedo, ansiedad, anhelo... ilusión. Y no era para menos, si lo que pensaba era cierto y estaba en los Campos Eliseos, Harry estaría ahí... esperándole.

La luna llena iluminaba el oscuro firmamento sin permitir que las nubes opacaran su brillo, lejos de ser tétrico el ambiente, le conferían una imagen mística, evocando los cuentos en donde las hadas paseaban alegres en medio del bosque. Continuó su camino atento a cualquier sonido, sus ojos escudriñaban cada rincón a su alrededor.

Un sonido a su derecha le hizo tensarse.

Había escuchado el crujir de una rama.

Se detuvo, empuñando su varita, pensando inmediatamente en un hechizo de desarme.

Levantó el rostro, y en medio de aquella oscuridad, su vista se posó sobre la figura borrosa que parecía brillar en el oscuro paisaje a su alrededor. Una neblina espesa se formó a lo lejos, parecían ser cúmulos de nubes en medio de una tormenta eléctrica, brillando de cuando en cuando.

Extrañado y curioso, Draco caminó unos pasos hacia delante, hacia aquella tormenta silenciosa y tranquila, pero se detuvo de un momento a otro cuando las nubes volvieron a llenarse de luz y una silueta se pudo distinguir claramente dentro de éstas, caminando hacia él.

Draco permaneció inmóvil, no sabía que hacer o pensar, incluso estuvo seguro de haber dejado de respirar y que su corazón había dejado de latir, y entonces la escuchó:

Una risa suave y divertida...

Conocía esa risa, cientos de veces la había escuchado y disfrutado de ella.

Un sudor helado, intensamente frío, bajaba de la frente a la garganta de Draco, sintiéndose paralizado, totalmente petrificado, mientras miraba avanzar en dirección suya, lentamente, esa silueta rodeada de luz. Draco contuvo la respiración al ver como la figura se quedaba estática a unos cuantos pasos de él, manteniéndose ahí en lo que al rubio le pareció una eternidad.

Cuando finalmente la mente de Draco pudo procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, alrededor vientos muy rápidos comenzaron a soplar de forma circular a su alrededor, provocando que aquellas nubes que rodeaban la silueta se arremolinaran sobre su propio eje. Draco se cubrió el rostro con sus brazos, intentando protegerse de esa extraña tormenta. Los vientos alcanzaban una fuerza vertiginosa comenzando a ser destructivos.

Cerró los ojos esperando lo peor...

Sin embargo, pocos minutos después, sólo escuchó la calma. Dudando, abrió los ojos, de entre los restos de la tormenta, se erguía aquella figura que momentos antes había estado rodeado de la espesa niebla.

Frente a él, un chico le observaba, su cuerpo estaba envuelto por una túnica blanca que ondeaba ligeramente, movida por el viento, todo en él era formado por una hermosa blancura, salvo por el color de sus ojos, que eran de un verde esmeralda brillante.

-Harry – atinó a pronunciar Draco sin poder despegar la vista de ese bello ser que sonreía ante la mención de su nombre. Había funcionado... había funcionado... ¡¡Había funcionado!

Su corazón no cabía de gozo, inmediatamente el impulso de acercarse afloró en su piel, y sin pensarlo dos veces intentó acercarse a aquel a quien amaba.

Llegó hasta el hombre que amaba, rodeando su cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo, asegurándose de que era real, de que no era más una ilusión de su corazón, ni mucho menos un sueño. Harry estaba ahí, su Harry estaba junto a él, correspondiente a su abrazo. Sin pensarlo, buscó sus labios uniéndolos en un apasionado beso, con urgencia, con deseo... y Harry le correspondió de la misma manera, fundiendo sus labios, entregándose en cada movimiento de labios, dientes y lengua, como si no existiera un mañana...

Lenguas entrelazándose, y manos recorriendo desesperadas el cuerpo del otro, buscando cualquier resquicio de piel para tocar...

Pero algo esta mal...

Terriblemente mal...

Su pecho se contraía intensamente, causándole dolor; no era la sensación de felicidad que esperaba sentir mientras besaba al hombre que amaba... más bien se sentía...

Como si le estuviera traicionando.

Draco gimió al sentir los dientes clavándose en sus labios, sorprendido al notar una pasión tan intensa que rara vez expresaba.

_-¡¡¡¡NNOOOOOO!_

Resonó un grito en su mente, su corazón se contrajo dolorosamente al mismo tiempo que Harry se apartaba de él bruscamente, ahogando un quejido.

-¡¿Qué demonios es eso! – gritó el moreno.

Demasiado aturdido por la pasión y el cúmulo de emociones agolpadas en su pecho como para reaccionar correctamente, Draco le miró de forma interrogante, sin comprender lo que había sucedido. Su rostro estaba sonrojado y su respiración agitada, la pasión desbocada que le había envuelto, aún le nublaba el pensamiento.

Observó como Harry se llevaba la mano al pecho, donde una parte de su túnica blanca estaba calcinada. Confundido, observó su propio pecho en donde el medallón que Hermione le había obsequiado terminaba por apagarse.

Entrecerró los ojos analizando la situación.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó acercándose a Harry.

-Si, yo... – pero no le permitió terminar, pues, sin darle tiempo, capturó sus labios en un beso salvaje. Harry emitió un sonido extraño, una especie de gruñido de placer y entonces ya no hubo reparos. El rubio se adueñó de su boca sin miramientos, sin consideraciones, exigente. Harry sintió sus manos rodeándolo por la cintura, lo estrechó tanto que hubiera podido asfixiarlo, luego esas manos comenzaron a vagar lenta y firmemente por su espalda, mientras esa boca exigente demandaba toda su atención.

Sangre manchando sus labios...

Ojos grises observándole con frialdad...

Ojos verdes regresándole la mirada con sorpresa y temor...

Un paso hacia atrás, su túnica blanca humedeciéndose...

Su mano morena dirigiéndose hacia su pecho...

Una daga fue lo que deslumbro su mirada...

Sangre era el río de donde huía su alma...

Mientras clavaba en el pecho de Eaco la daga de Afrodita, la sangre fluyó lentamente entre sus dedos, jugando con el espeso liquido, mientras seductoramente tomaba al Juez por la cintura.

-Te advertí que si tratabas de impedir mi llegada hasta tu Dios, te clavaría esa daga y te convertiría en la cena de Cerberos. Ahí tienes la prueba de que yo no hablo en vano.

La mirada de Draco era penetrante, era fría tanto que quemaba el solo verla directamente, y ahí, de rodillas, no le miró como un simple mortal, sino como un ángel vengador dispuesto a todo con tal de cumplir su misión. Su energía se escapaba de su cuerpo de la misma forma en que lo hacía su sangre. La imagen de Harry Potter desapareció para dejar en su lugar su verdadera apariencia:

La de Eaco, uno de los Jueces del Inframundo.

Draco levantó su varita, dispuesto a terminar con la inmunda vida de ese animal rastrero.

-Otro... es el camino que te conviene – dijo Eaco, sangre deslizándose por sus labios, ojos negros insondables –. Aquí puedes tenerlo... todo. A mi lado... serás poderoso... inmortal...

-Nada de eso me interesa, sólo el amor de Harry. El mismo amor que tu quisiste contaminar con tu inmunda presencia – le dijo su voz llena de odio –. Ahora pagarás por ello.

Reuniendo su energía, agitó su varita murmurando un hechizo de magia oscura sumamente poderoso.

El susurro del viento atrajo unas nubes negras que envolvieron al hombre en un halo tenebroso. Aparecieron una serie de cintas negras con energía maligna. Las cintas salieron disparadas hacia Eaco, que herido, vio impotente cómo el ataque del mortal se dirigía a él.

Las cintas le rodearon garganta y tórax, apretándole con fuerza, intentando asfixiarle y quebrarle, instintivamente llevó sus manos hacia su garganta, intentando respirar, pero el agarre se hacía más fuerte, y la sangre comenzó a salir a borbotones de la herida que le produjo la daga de Afrodita aún incrustada en su cuerpo.

)))))))))0((((((((

Asustado, cayó sobre sus rodillas.

Por un momento había pensado que Draco le había olvidado, sin embargo, su amor por el rubio era más grande que eso.

_-"El Hades, puede ser un espejismo que solo refleja esporádicamente lo que mayor dolor os causa, es algo inconcreto dentro de tu mente y tu corazón. No debéis permitir el envolveros por ningún espejismo. Luchad por lo que amáis."_

Esas habían sido las palabras de Radamantis antes de que él viera a Draco besando a otro... y él estuvo a punto de dejarse envolver, más su propio amor, simbolizado por esa estrella que pendía de su pecho, le hizo abrir los ojos, ver la realidad, y el escuchar las palabras de Draco y ver la forma en que hería al Juez, le hizo confirmar lo que en realidad había pasado.

Habían jugado con el amor que el Slytherin le profesaba.

Y eso, ni él, ni el rubio, se los perdonarían.

Y justo en ese momento, se encontraba observando como su pareja cobraba justa venganza por el engaño.

-Desear mal no es algo que se acepte en los Campos Eliseos – la voz de Radamantis sonó a su espalda, más ni siquiera apartó la vista de lo que veía.

-Tampoco es digno de un Dios transformar el amor en engaño – le respondió.

-Lo que vos veis, es real.

-Tal vez sea real para mí, más no para él.

Radamantis asintió.

-Aunque la duda surcó vuestro corazón, fue rápidamente eliminada por el amor que le profesáis. Habéis triunfado en vuestra última prueba, Harry Potter, ahora debéis partir hacia mi Dios, donde él os espera y podréis encontrar a ese hombre al que amáis. Id y continuad confiando, pues será lo único que os mantendrá unidos.

-Lo haré – le dijo girándose hacia el Juez, sus ojos verdes brillando con decisión –. Continuaré confiando en nuestro amor, y al final estaremos juntos.

-Que así sea.

El Juez extendió su mano, en ella, comenzó a formarse una esfera dorada. El viento comenzó a soplar agitando sus cabellos y túnicas.

El sonido de un aleteo inundó el lugar. A lo lejos, pudo vislumbrar una figura brillante surcando el cielo. Pronto pudo distinguir que se trataba de una enorme ave, parecido a una garza:

Se trataba de un Ave Sol.

Un animal garboso, con las patas y el pico largos. El cuello recuerda al de los rascones y las garzas. La cabeza, oscura, presentaba dos bandas blancas que parten de la base del pico. Las alas, redondeadas, tienen las plumas remeras primarias coloreadas de amarillo, rojo, gris y negro. El efecto visual que producen las alas cuando el ave sol vuela es lo que le ha dado nombre.

El Ave Sol descendió con majestuosidad tras Radamantis con un movimiento suave, permaneciendo inmóvil en espera de alguna orden.

-Subidla, y ella os llevará hasta el Dios Hades.

Harry asintió, encaminándose hacia la enorme ave. A pocos pasos para llegar a ella se detuvo, no estaba seguro de la forma de actuar ante la majestuosidad del Ave Sol.

Los ojos dorados del ave se fijaron en las esmeraldas del moreno, como evaluándolo. Curiosamente la escena le hizo recordar a Buckbeak, así que decidió hacer lo mismo. Miró fijamente al Ave Sol sin parpadear, y tras unos segundos inclinó su cabeza en señal de respeto. Esta vez la espera no fue tanta, casi inmediatamente el Ave Sol se inclinó, permitiéndole el montarlo.

Cuidando de no jalar demasiado fuerte las plumas, Harry ascendió al lomo del animal. El Ave agitó sus alas y emprendió el vuelo hacia el cielo, rumbo al castillo del Dios Hades.

)))))))))0((((((((

Draco observaba impasible la forma en que Eaco intentaba librarse de las cintas que le aprisionaban, más era casi imposible, ese hechizo era creado a través del odio, y entre más odio sintiera la persona que lo concebía, más resistentes eran... y definitivamente él odiaba intensamente a ese Juez.

No sólo había impedido que llegara hasta el Dios Hades, sino que había jugado con su amor por Harry, haciéndose pasar por él, y él, tonto iluso, había caído como un estúpido en la trampa.

Se odiaba por ello.

A su alrededor, ya no había más aquel paisaje que se asemejaba a un pueblo dormido, ahora se encontraba en un lugar sombrío, de enrarecido aire, y repentinos clamores... o mejor dicho, nunca había salido de ahí.

Siempre estuvo en el Cocito, nunca había llegado al Castillo de Hades.

La niebla que anteriormente le había cubierto desde que comenzó su camino sólo era parte del telón de un escenario creado por el Juez para engañarle, cuando le hirió, la escena regresó a su forma original, dejando al descubierto lo que en verdad era ese sitio.

Lagos, pantanos y ríos que separaban el mundo subterráneo del mundo superior se arremolinaban en torno del cero absoluto del helado Cocito, donde cesaba la actividad y la vida... tal y como se demostraba con el Juez agonizante.

Estaba a punto de dar por finalizado el hechizo y acabar con la inmunda vida de ese ser traicionero, cuando el viento comenzó a arremolinarse alrededor de un punto fijo a su izquierda, como si envolviese a alguien. Frunció el ceño, sabía lo que eso significaba.

Con un haz de luz dorada, el viento se disipó mostrando a la figura imponente de un hombre:

Radamantis.

El otro Juez del Inframundo observó al mortal que blandía su varita, listo para atacarle. Sus ojos negros se centraron en su hermano, quien ahogaba los gritos lastimeros por las heridas que en su cuerpo había inflingido el mortal. Increíble que sólo un mortal no sólo hubiera dañado a las Diosas Vengadoras, sino también al uno de los Jueces del Hades.

Verdaderamente ese mortal era especial, como era especial el alma del hombre que había enviado hacia el Castillo de su señor.

-Deteneos – ordenó con voz profunda, cuando vio a Draco empuñar su varita con la intención de terminar con la vida de su hermano.

-¿Por qué había de detenerme? – le preguntó el mortal –. He recibido una afrenta, y estoy en mi derecho de cobrarla.

-Mi Dios, desea veros, y si le matas perderéis vuestra oportunidad de reencontraros con Harry Potter.

Draco observó con atención al nuevo Juez, sus ojos grises reflejando desconfianza.

-El Dios Hades me ha ordenado guiaros ante su presencia – dijo con voz fría –. Solo tenéis dos opciones: Me creéis y venís conmigo, o matáis a un Juez y pagáis por ello. Elegid.

Por más que deseara cobrar venganza contra Eaco, Draco era conciente de lo que realmente importaba: ir con Hades y regresar con el alma de Harry.

Así que en lugar de terminar con la vida del Juez, con un _Accio _llamó a la daga que Afrodita le había dado. Una vez que estuvo en su mano, la limpió con un nuevo hechizo, para luego encarar a Radamantis, sin deshacer el hechizo que tenía prisionero a Eaco.

Radamantis dio por terminado el hechizo del mortal sobre su hermano, sin curar las heridas que éste le había causado, ganándose una mirada de reproche del Juez que yacía en el piso.

-Las merecéis por inepto – se limitó a decirle el Juez de cabellos plateados, para luego prestar toda su atención al mortal.

-Espero que esta vez no se trate de una trampa – siseó Draco, sin tener humor para andarse con cortesías.

-Habéis superado la última prueba, la prueba de la fuerza de vuestro amor, y en recompensa, mi Dios Hades ha concedido el que lo veáis.

Un carruaje con lámparas de brillo fantasmal salió ruidosamente de entre la niebla, hasta acercarse a ellos. Era conducido por un cochero sin cabeza y tirado por enormes caballos azabaches de cuyas pezuñas brotaba fuego del infierno.

La puerta del carruaje se abrió.

-Subid – le dijo Radamantis –. Pronto os hallaréis ante mi Dios y veréis a Harry Potter.

Draco asintió, pero sin guardar su varita y daga, se dirigió al carruaje, lo abordó con esa elegancia que nunca le abandonaba, y en cuanto estuvo instalado la puerta se cerró de golpe...

Y el carruaje partió...

**Listo! Bien, estamos cerca del final, así que preparen aún más pañuelos desechables porque lo que viene será muy muy triste, pero antes de que quieran matarme como es su costumbre (creo que lo adoptaron como hobby favorito) habrá un epilogo donde todo terminará muy muy feliz, lo prometo! Palabra de Slytherin! Aaaahh creo que no es muy confiable, pero ni modo, los sangre pura tenemos palabra, muy escondida pero la tenemos, jajaja. Besos y no olviden enviarme sus reviews, y si desean que los responda por mail o por msn. Bye.**


	19. El Dios del Inframundo

**¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD, AÑO NUEVO Y DÍA DE REYES!**

**Jajajaja, todo de un jalón, jajaja. Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero que puedo decir en mi favor si esto ya se esta haciendo costumbre TTU sorry.**

**Intenté hacer un fic para día de muertos, celebrando que esta historia cumpliría dos años de ser publicado el primer capitulo, pero de alguna forma el fic no me convenció, luego quise hacer uno para navidad, pero estaba completamente bloqueada, de no ser por Sekhmet Malfoy ni siquiera hubiera contribuido con algo para esa fecha.**

**Así que me puse las pilas y me di a la tarea de terminar este capítulo a como diera lugar, pero oh sorpresa, el capítulo que tenía planeado y prácticamente terminado, y el que sería el penúltimo de esta historia, no terminó de convencerme, no sé, me pareció que el capítulo se desarrollaba con muchísima prisa y eso a mi no me gusta, así que lo dividí en dos. Valga decir que la buena noticia es que el siguiente capítulo, que si será el penúltimo ya esta más que avanzado, solo falta la última escena (por la cual todos querrán matarme U) y listo!**

**Así que aquí tienen el antepenúltimo capítulo de esta historia. Muchísimas gracias por su paciencia y lealtad a la historia, créanme, se los agradezco en el alma.**

**Besos! Y a leer!**

-----------------

CAPITULO DIECIOCHO.- **El Dios del Inframundo**

Sentado sobre el amplio sofá del carruaje, observó como la puerta del mismo terminaba por cerrarse. Sus ojos recorrieron el angosto lugar en el que estaba: una pared metálica con una pequeña ventana que comunicaba con el cochero estaban frente a él, la cual permanecía cerrada, mejor para él, no quería ver a un cuerpo sin cabeza conducir el carruaje que él abordaba. A su lado derecho se encontraba la puerta del carruaje, y a su izquierda una ventana rodeada de gruesos cortinajes escarlatas; curioso, observó a través de ella, viendo como sobrevolaban los inmundos ríos del Hades.

Suspiró.

Y por primera vez desde que había comenzado esta travesía se permitió bajar la guardia.

Recargó su espalda contra el mueble, sintiendo lo mullido de éste, cosa que su espalda agradeció enormemente. Su cuerpo le reclamaba un descanso, había sido demasiada la presión ejercida en él, sin contar las heridas que aunque curadas, habían mermado su fuerza; la adrenalina que hasta ese momento había sido de gran ayuda para mantenerlo en pie, comenzaba a abandonar su cuerpo, sumiéndolo en un estado de sopor.

Se esforzó por no dejarse vencer por el sueño.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que partió de Hogwarts?

Era conciente que en el Hades el tiempo transcurría de manera diferente a la tierra de los mortales, según tenía entendido, era mucho más lento, tal vez ya habrían pasado días desde su partida. Si eso era así, ¿Hermione y Ron pensarían que habría muerto? ¿Habrían perdido la esperanza de que regresara?

Esperaba que no.

Como valientes Gryffindors que eran, esperaba que se aferraran a la ilusión de tenerle de vuelta junto a Harry.

Harry…

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido como para dejarse engañar de esa manera? Había permitido que Eaco jugara con su deseo de estar al lado del moreno de ojos verdes, se dejó envolver por una falacia basada en su propia desesperación y él, estúpidamente, había caído en el engaño, mancillando con eso el amor que ambos se profesaban.

Hubiera deseado que el otro Juez no hubiera aparecido, así al menos tendría el _consuelo _de haberse vengado de tal afrenta, pero al menos al juezucho de pacotilla le quedaría el recuerdo de las lindas heridas que le había provocado.

Sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

Una rápida ojeada al camino que sobrevolaba le hizo ver el centro del Cocito. Pronto estaría al lado de Harry.

Y el solo pensarlo hizo que se le formada un nudo en su garganta, ¿qué haría a partir de ahora? ¿Simplemente se presentaría ante Hades y le diría: "Quiero el alma de Harry Potter de vuelta"? ¿Solicitar una audiencia? ¿Suplicar? ¿Habría más pruebas? ¿Se negaría el Dios a concederle su deseo? ¿Qué haría en ese caso? ¿Luchar contra un Dios? ¿Perder su alma y perder con ello la oportunidad de estar al lado de Harry?

No, no debía ser pesimista, todo lo que había sorteado tendría que tener un valor, debía de significar algo el que un mortal hubiese sobrevivido todo lo que él sobrevivió, debía de contar para estar al lado del hombre que amaba, un Dios, por más sanguinario que fuese, no podía ser tan ciego como para no verlo, debía permitirle estar junto a Harry…

Debía…

Su cuerpo no resistió más el agotamiento, sus ojos terminaron por ceder ante el descanso que proclamaban, relajando sus músculos y sumiéndolo en un sueño reparador.

Pero antes de que la inconciencia lo dominara todo, un último pensamiento se formó en su mente:

-_"Harry, pronto estaremos juntos"_

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Todo estará bien, cierto? – susurró ella.

-Por supuesto, no te preocupes – le respondió –. Cualquier cosa lo sabremos por medio del lazo y lo confirmaremos con la serpiente que dejamos en tu despacho.

Hermione asintió, queriendo creer en las palabras de Ron. Permanecieron en silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos. Sensaciones que agolpaban su pecho, tanto habían sufrido, y continuaban haciéndolo, la tensión era patente en sus rostros, Draco estaba cerca de llegar al Castillo del Hades, pero sus cuerpos ya no resistían tanta angustia, y Ron había insistido en ir a descansar, alegando que era necesario para reponer las clases que esa tarde habían suspendido. Muy sabio de su parte usar su punto débil para obligarla a descansar. Sonrió, su amigo sin duda la conocía perfectamente.

Frunció el ceño ante ese último pensamiento.

Podría no tener la seguridad de lo que ocurriría con ellos en un futuro, pero de lo que estaba completamente segura, era que ya no podía dar a Ron el calificativo de 'amigo'.

Era conciente de que algo había cambiado entre ellos, algo que se encaminaba hacia donde ella había estado esperándolo desde hacía tiempo. Esa tarde, cuando Ron la había tomando entre sus brazos supo que por fin el pelirrojo había encontrado el valor para demostrarle, tal vez no con palabras pero si con acciones, que ese era el lugar al que pertenecía, un lugar el cual ella obviamente no deseaba abandonar, pero justo cuando Ron intentaba hablar había llegado Neville y el momento mágico se había perdido.

-Bien… eh… - la voz de Ron la sacó de sus pensamientos. El pelirrojo se veía nervioso, al parecer la valentía de antes brillaba por su ausencia – Es tarde y… bueno – abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin que ninguna palabra saliera. Al verse incapaz de decir lo que quería, sus hombros cayeron en señal de derrota – Que descanses – murmuró, comenzando a alejarse de Hermione.

-"_A no, esto no se queda así" _– pensó ella – ¡Ronald Weasley!

El aludido giró en redondo apenas logrando conservar el equilibrio cuando una espesa melena castaña se arrojó contra él, haciendo que sus labios se encontraran en medio del choque.

El mundo se detuvo, incluso dejó de escuchar los sonidos de la noche, todo pareció perder vida.

Los labios de Hermione habían chocado contra los suyos…

Esperen un momento…

Eso sólo podía significar algo, ¿verdad?

¿Acaso…?

¿Se estaban besando?

El suave movimiento de los labios de la chica le dio la respuesta.

¡¡Siiii!

¡Se estaban besando!

Su corazón casi se sale de su pecho cuando comprendió que Hermione, su chica sabelotodo, lo estaba besando, ¡¡por fin! ¡Después de tantos años por fin probaba el sabor de los labios de Hermione Granger!

Sin perder más tiempo, rodeó con sus brazos la estrecha cintura, puso tanto énfasis al hacerlo, que incluso elevó a la chica unos cuantos centímetros, pero a ella no pareció molestarle, porque enseguida se aferró al cuello del pelirrojo, tratando de profundizar el beso. Hermione gimió cuando sintió la lengua de Ron acariciar su labio inferior, probando la exquisitez de esos labios.

Se separaron poco a poco sin dejar de abrazarse. Hermione tardó un poco en abrir los ojos, tiempo que Ron aprovechó para admirar las sonrojadas mejillas, y los labios ligeramente hinchados. Cuando ella levantó sus parpados, el pelirrojo apenas evitó jadear al ver el bello resplandor de los ojos castaños.

-Te amo – le susurró él, arrancando una bella sonrisa del rostro de la chica.

-Ya habías tardado muchos años en decirlo.

El comentario provocó que el color rojo de su cabello descendiera hasta su cuello.

-Bueno si… pero… pero puedo compensarlo.

-Más vale que lo hagas – le dijo al mismo tiempo que sonreía provocativa.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Terminó de atarse el nudo de su bata, la suave y negra tela caía con gracia delineando su cuerpo. El cabello azabache como ala de cuervo caía como una cortina sobre su rostro, sus ojos negros brillaban producto del reflejo de las llamas que danzaban en la chimenea, danza que observaba mientras degustaba un wisky de fuego.

Refugiado en la seguridad de su habitación en las mazmorras, permitía que la soledad lo envolviera dándole la tranquilidad que necesita, proporcionándole la oportunidad de pensar con claridad lo que durante el día evitaba.

Draco aún no había vuelto del Hades...

Y él comenzaba a temer que nunca lo hiciera.

¿Cómo podría un simple mortal sortear los peligros que un lugar como el Infierno tenía? Pero nuevamente la esperanza que aún albergaba hacía acto de presencia, susurrándole que Draco no era un simple mortal, que poseía un poder mágico mucho mayor al de cualquier mago ordinario, además de una inteligencia aguda y una mentalidad fría.

-"_Pero no deja de ser mortal, y como tal puede morir al igual que Potter" _– le murmuró una voz sádica, la misma que hacía de sus noches un tormento, recordándole todo aquello que ansiaba olvidar.

Dio un nuevo sorbo a su wisky.

Esa era una posibilidad que nunca debía de menospreciarse.

Draco podría morir al igual que Potter.

Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, esa fuera la verdadera felicidad que diera fin a tanto sufrimiento.

Porque…

Después de todo…

¿Qué era la muerte?

¿Una prueba de nuestra existencia?

¿De esperar lo imprevisto?

Porque la muerte en todas partes está, en el agua y en la tierra, incluso en el mismo aire que se respira.

Porque en cualquier parte se encontraba presente: en el pensamiento, en el soplo de cada aliento, en la misma sangre que recorre su cuerpo…

La muerte se encuentra en cualquier sendero, esperando el momento indicado de actuar.

¿Acaso él no había conocido de cerca la muerte?

Habían convivido desde que tenía memoria.

Primero, sintiendo como le abrazaba al consolarle cuando su padre golpeaba a su madre, esperando el momento para recogerla en sus brazos y terminar su sufrimiento; luego, cuando había tomado la marca oscura convirtiéndose en verdugo guiado por la misma muerte; más tarde, viendo caer a aquellos que le rodeaban, a los únicos que habían confiado en él.

¿Pero era posible que la muerte fuese tan espantosa como dicen?

Cierto que algunas veces provoca mayor temor la forma en que moriremos o morimos, que el morir en sí.

Tal vez, fuese cierto lo que Albus tanto proclamaba: _"La muerte sólo es la siguiente aventura de la vida"_

¿Sería posible, acaso, vivir después de haber muerto?

Conociendo la loca y maquiavélica mente de Albus no dudaba de que eso fuese una broma de mal gusto, pero… ¿los recientes hechos no demostraban que de alguna manera se podría 'vivir' después de morir?

Claro, no una vida como la que vivía diariamente, sino, otra clase de 'vida'. Había leído mucho al respecto durante algunos años, buscando conocimientos que le ayudaran a sobrevivir una guerra, el mismo Voldemort lo había intentado tratando de burlar a la muerte, pero era bien sabido que a la muerte no puede burlarse, el mismo Lord era una fehaciente prueba de ello.

¿Entonces?

Draco había ido en busca del alma de Harry, pero el mismo rubio le había dicho que había podido 'estar' con Potter, que le vio llegar como si de una estrella se tratase, y luego había tomado una forma semicorporea, algo parecido a un fantasma, pero sin llegar a serlo del todo, y que luego había tomado un cuerpo sólido, ¿era posible que mientras estuviese muerto, en realidad estuviese vivo, disfrutando de todo aquello que le había sido negado? ¿Estar con sus padres? ¿Con el sarnoso de Black y Lupin…? ¿Con Albus?

Se masajeó el puente de la nariz. Tantas preguntas comenzaban a darle jaqueca. Tomó lo que quedaba del wisky de un solo trago, y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

Caminó con paso parsimonioso hasta quedar a un lado de la cama, deshizo el nudo del lazo que sujetaba su bata, dejándola deslizarse por su cuerpo hasta formar un manto negro bajo sus pies, tomó las mantas y estando a punto de recostarse, no pudo evitar mirar hacia la ventana, observando como dos estrellas cuyo resplandor superaba al resto, tintineaban, como si quisiesen atraer su atención. Y entonces, a su mente vino el vago recuerdo de aquella noche, 1º de noviembre, en la que Firenze hizo que su corazón abrigara la esperanza de que todo podía ser posible.

"_-Venus esta brillando de manera especial esta noche, y curiosamente Plutón se ha alineado con él. Cosas sorprendentes sucederán bajo este manto nocturno profesor - el centauro regresó su vista a su Director - es hora de regresar y permitir que lo que vaya a suceder... suceda"_

-Permitir – repitió en un suave susurro – que lo que vaya a suceder… suceda.

Y con esa última oración, buscó refugio entre las cálidas mantas de su cama, mientras su corazón albergaba la esperanza de que todo era posible, aceptando que el final que diera a esa historia sería el final correcto…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aferrado al cuello del Ave Sol, Harry Potter sobrevolaba los Campos Elíseos.

Volar sobre esa enorme ave, le recordó lo mismo que sintió al volar sobre _Buckbeak. _Sonrió con nostalgia al evocar ese momento. Claro que ninguno tenía parecido con una escoba y Harry continuaba teniendo muy claro cuál prefería. Pese a que ahora el ave que montaba era muchísimo más grande que el hipogrifo, era algo incómodo, sobre todo al sentir como las enormes alas batían debajo de sus piernas. Sus dedos resbalaban en las brillantes plumas y no se atrevía a asirse con más fuerza. Aunque algo era diferente y más agradable: el vaivén del ave era más suave, no había ningún zarandeo hacia atrás y hacia delante, por lo tanto, no había ese temor irracional de caer, y podía abandonarse a la placentera sensación de surcar el aire.

Harry dejó de pensar en que estaba sobre un ave; sólo cerró los párpados y se dejó envolver por la sensación de volar.

Siempre le había gustado volar, la maravillosa sensación de que le daba estar sobre su escoba y sobrevolar el estadio de_ quidditch,_ esa sensación que no podía explicar, pero que le daba aquella libertad que tanto había añorado en su niñez, de darle la seguridad de hacer algo bien por sí mismo y para la cual no necesitaba nada mas que su propia tenacidad y equilibrio.

Podía sentir como el viento corría a través de su cabello, mientras los Campos Eliseos debajo de él se hacían cada vez más pequeños, encogiéndose rápidamente en remiendos de verdes oscuros y negros.

Se aferró un poco más al Ave Sol, sin llegar a lastimarle. Se sentía libre, sin ningún tipo de atadura. El susurro del viento se dejaba escuchar en sus oídos mientras pasaba por el aire. Pronto los Campos Eliseos quedaron atrás, y él seguía avanzando, cada vez acercándose más a Draco.

Draco…

Muchas pruebas habían superado, ¿su encuentro sería el final de la travesía o sería el comienzo de una nueva prueba?

¿Qué les tendría deparado el destino?

¿Podrían estar juntos…? ¿O serían nuevamente separados?

No, no podrían separarlos de nuevo, no lo harían aunque él tuviese que renunciar a su descanso eterno con tal de estar a su lado, no importaban las consecuencias ni la forma, ellos debían de estar juntos…

Habían nacido para estar juntos…

Y juntos permanecerían…

Harry abrió los ojos, regresando al presente y encontrándose con que sobrevolaban el Cocito. La sensación que le producía el volar aún no lo había dejado de envolver, y el moreno no estaba preparado para darse cuenta que no descendían en el Castillo de Hades. Intrigado, miró interrogante al Ave Sol, más ésta lo ignoró y continuó avanzando sin disminuir la velocidad del batir de sus alas.

Intentó mantener la calma, Radamantis no habló más de una prueba, y si fuese así, estaba preparado para afrontarla. Sin embargo, al continuar avanzando, pudo vislumbrar a lo lejos como se erguía majestuoso un palacio de bronce. Su pecho se contrajo ante lo que eso significaba.

No iban directamente al palacio de Hades, su destino era otro, y eso no pudo más que llenarle de temor…

Iban hacia donde habitaban los ministros del Destino, al palacio en cuyos muros estaba grabado el destino de los hombres y el camino de los astros…

Se dirigían hacia el Palacio de las Moiras, de quienes decidían el destino de cada ser viviente… y que al parecer, decidirían el suyo y el de Draco.

Bien, si debía encarar a las Moiras por estar junto a Draco… que así fuera.

Y con la decisión envolviéndolo continuó avanzando sobre el Ave Sol.

Nada ni nadie lo volvería a separar de Draco, ni siquiera la misma muerte…

-_"Draco, pronto estaremos juntos"_

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Estando ahí, frente a aquella impactante estructura, no pudo dejar de pensar que era un sueño, que todo por lo que había pasado solo formaba parte de una efímera realidad, muy lejana a la suya.

Los altos muros se elevaban imponentes hacia el cielo que los acogía como si de un manto oscuro se tratase. El ónice que los conformaba, negro como la más acérrima oscuridad, frío y tétrico, situado en medio de campos sombríos y de un paisaje aterrador, justo sobre un montículo, y a sus pies, el Cocito recibía a todos los Ríos del Infierno.

Había puertas en cada muro, arriba y abajo, oscuras y tenebrosas, por las cuales los espectros entraban y salían continuamente, formando una especie de niebla oscura que lo envolvía con su frialdad.

Podía ver la tremenda aura que ese sitio despedía rodeando a la estructura, enigmática, oscura y sobre todo... poderosa, más que cualquier otra que hubiera sentido dentro del Inframundo.

La sensación de estar frente al verdadero castillo de Hades, viéndolo brillar de esa forma, sintiendo su poderío, era tan intensa que lo aturdía, pero aún más intenso era el significado tan grande que representaba, que era casi imposible plasmar todo eso en simples y llanas palabras.

Había llegado, ahí, en medio de la oscuridad del mundo inferior, estaba situado el palacio de Hades, y esta vez no se trataba de un cruel engaño, esta vez era real, completa y absolutamente real, podía sentirlo, la seguridad de estar cada vez más cerca de Harry.

La puerta principal del castillo se lo confirmaba.

Pese a haber traspasado un sin fin de puertas desde su entrada al Inframundo, ninguna era idéntica a la otra, y ésta, definitivamente no podía ser la excepción, menos aún cuando resguardaba a aquel que lo gobernaba todo en el submundo.

Era una inmensa puerta de ébano negro, en donde todas las sombras se arremolinaban, transparentes como brizna de paja en vidrio. Unas estaban tendidas; otras flotando de pie, unas más con la cabeza gacha, otras volando a su alrededor formando un arco con el espectro de su cuerpo, pero todas se lamentaban, lamentos que parecían atormentados por el destino que les esperaba, donde el eco de lo que fue sus voces clamaba el tormentoso dolor del que eran presas.

Sin dejarse amedrentar por esas sombras, respiró hondo sin dejar de observar la gran puerta que lo conduciría hasta el Dios Hades, aquel que podría devolverle el alma de su Harry...

Estaba tan cerca...

Prácticamente a un solo paso para terminar con el dolor que lo había estado atormentando desde que Harry murió en sus brazos...

Tan cerca...

Faltaba tan poco para volver a tener ese cuerpo moreno entre sus brazos, besarle y amarle.

Y pese al cruel espectáculo que se abría ante sus ojos, no pudo evitar la intensa emoción que lo invadió al estar casi al final de su tortuoso camino, un final que conllevaba la más grandiosa recompensa: el alma de Harry.

A través de las sombras, pudo observar que la visión que Eaco había evocado para engañarlo, era idéntica a la realidad que se presentaba ante él. La puerta tenía los mismos grabados que la otra sobre su superficie, el mismo significado de los jeroglíficos que hablaban sobre el lugar que resguardaba esa puerta.

Sin embargo, la magia que la rodeaba era aún más poderosa que la que el mismo juez había convocado para engañarlo, un aura aún más cruel y omnipotente la resguardaba, un aura que debía pertenecer al mismo Dios Hades.

Observó la puerta con mayor detenimiento, buscando el mismo mensaje que la otra, encontrándolo grabado en lo más alto. Miró hacia arriba y aguzó su vista lo más que pudo, logrando reconocer la escritura. Estaba escrito en latín antiguo, y rezaba:

"Vexilla regis prodeunt inferni" 

-He aquí, – murmuró Draco, recordando las palabras que Eaco le había dicho –, el lugar donde importa de que fortaleza nos armemos.

No pudo evitar que una oleada de miedo le recorriera, pero contrario a las anteriores veces en que le había pasado, no hizo nada por suprimirlo, no esta vez al menos.

Dejó que el miedo lo tomara, que llenara cada fibra de su ser, que sus más terribles pensamientos le nublaran la razón, que la desesperación hiciera mella en él, que le dominara...

Que su cuerpo temblara ante la posibilidad de perderlo todo, de no encontrarse con Harry, de condenar su alma y la de su amado al tormento eterno, de no poder despedirse de sus amigos; temió por su vida y su alma, temió que el destino que le deparaba si fallaba, fuera el mismo que su padre sufría.

Permitió que el miedo tomara el control de todo su ser… pero tan sólo por unos segundos... no más.

Y cuando el tiempo acabó cortó de tajo ese temor, porque si le había dado el control en ese instante, era porque en ese momento podía darse ese lujo, más adelante, nunca, porque en la parte más importante de esa travesía debía tener el control de sí mismo. Así que, aferrándose al amor que sentía por Harry, no permitió que el miedo lo derrotara.

Soltó el aire que había estado deteniendo, y alejando cualquier pensamiento que le robara su concentración, se armó de valor dispuesto a entregarlo todo con tal de estar al lado de Harry.

Acercó su mano hacia la puerta y al apenas rozarla, ésta se abrió sin emitir sonido alguno. Dentro, no se veía nada salvo la oscuridad, negra e inclemente, oscuridad, negrura que todo lo devoraba.

Extrañado y con los nervios a flor de piel, empuñó su varia tratando de mantener la calma, repitiendo en su mente que pronto estaría junto a Harry.

Un paso hacia delante, y enseguida, un camino de flamas plateadas se alzaron, iluminando el largo pasillo que se extendía ante él, el silencio fue roto por su crepitar, y las paredes negras resplandecieron con sus destellos.

Y justo a mitad del pasillo, obstruyendo cualquier intento de llegar al final de ese corredor, se imponía una figura:

Una hermosa mujer, cuyo cabello era tan largo que prácticamente llegaba hasta sus pies, de un color negro brillante, de piel pálida y ojos azules, ojos que encerraban tanto misterio como toda su persona. Su largo vestido rojo como la sangre, formaba un charco alrededor de sus pies, sus manos pálidas entrelazadas frente a ella, le observaba, siempre observándole sin emitir un sonido.

Titubeante, Draco comenzó a acercarse hacia ella, lentamente, paso a paso se acercaba, listo para cualquier rechazo. Cuando sólo un par de metros la separaban de ella, supo, por alguna extra razón, que hasta ahí debía de avanzar.

Pudo sentir como un aura mágica rodeaba a la mujer, inimaginable, majestuosa y poderosa... semejante a la de Hermes. Su mirada era imponente, como toda su persona…

Y entonces lo comprendió, y al hacerlo, flexionó su rodilla hasta quedar arrodillado frente a la mujer, agachando la mirada y colocando su varita y la daga de Afrodita frente a él, en señal de respeto y paz.

El respeto que se le debía a la Reina del Inframundo.

La Diosa Perséfone.

El tiempo pasaba y la mujer no se movía ni emitía sonido alguno, era como si se tratase de una bella estatua de cera, pero Draco sabía que no era así, el aura mágica que ahora le sondeaba se lo confirmaba.

Y cuando Draco comenzaba a ponerse más nervioso por el implacable sondeo del que era preso, escuchó el sonido de unos pasos acercarse hacia él. Paso a paso la distancia se acortaba, el silencio se rompía a medida que la mujer avanzaba hasta que... se detuvo completamente.

El rubio sintió la cercanía y todo su cuerpo se tensó en espera de un ataque, sentía la urgencia de tomar su varita y con un _Expelliarmus _alejar a esa persona de su espacio personal, pero se obligó a no hacerlo, a mantener la calma ante todo, y entonces sucedió...

Una mano se posó suavemente sobre su hombro, y una voz rompió el silencio.

-El Dios Hades os esperáis – le dijo con voz suave –... al igual que el alma de Harry Potter.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna al escuchar el último nombre, un impulso le hizo levantar la cabeza, encontrándose con la fría mirada de la mujer.

-Yo, la Diosa Persefone, os guiaré hasta el encuentro con mi esposo y señor, mas debo advertiros que pese a estar frente al Dios que mora y ordena en el Inframundo, aún el destino no ha sido cambiado.

Draco no entendió del todo esas palabras, sin embargo, una férrea decisión se sembró en él, no había llegado tan lejos como para volver con las manos vacías, llegaría a Harry y estarían juntos costase lo que costase.

-Poneros de pie, y seguidme – y sin esperar respuesta, Persefone dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar adentrándose en el castillo. Draco no perdió el tiempo, y guardando su varita y la daga, siguió a la Diosa, dispuesto a cambiar su destino y el de Harry.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Llevaban varios minutos caminando a través de distintos pasillos, pasando a través de puertas, como si se tratase de un laberinto, todo sumido en el más completo de los silencios.

La Diosa Persefone caminaba erguida, soberbia y orgullosa como solo la dueña y señora de ese castillo podía hacerlo... y él la seguía de la misma forma, tal y como había sido educado.

Estaba nervioso, si, pero ello no significaba que dejaría la guardia baja y se desharía de su orgullo y dignidad solo por estar siguiendo a una diosa. Su orgullo era lo único, además del amor de Harry, que lo había mantenido en pie, no lo dejaría de lado ahora que esta a punto de terminar esa travesía.

Terminar ese tortuoso viaje...

Para estar junto a Harry...

Tembló de solo pensarlo, e instintivamente llevó su mano hacia el medallón que pendía de su cuello y que le había salvado la vida en innumerables ocasiones, el que simbolizaba el amor que Harry y él se profesaban, el que de alguna extraña manera los unía en ese mundo lleno de dolor, maldad y peligros, y el que los haría reencontrarse...

-Hemos llegado – anunció la sedosa voz de Persefone.

Draco dirigió su vista más allá de la Diosa, quien le miraba imperturbable, viendo que tras de ella, se imponía una puerta de mármol negro cuyos grabados en plata la hacían lucir sobria y majestuosa.

Apretó por última vez el medallón antes de asentir, indicando que estaba listo.

Persefone se giró, para luego empujar la puerta y abrirle paso. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse provocó un estremecimiento en Draco, una cosa mínima comparado con lo que sintió al ver lo que esa puerta custodiaba.

La habitación que conformaba la cámara principal, estaba sutilmente iluminada por cirios negros que flotaban a su alrededor, proporcionando un poco de calor y luz al lugar, tratando de alejar la oscuridad que los rodeaba y que insistía en envolverlos.

A unos metros dentro de la habitación, sobre un imponente trono, se encontraba aquel al que buscaba, el único que podría devolverle la felicidad o terminar de hundirlo en la miseria.

El Dios Hades le devolvía la mirada.

Observándolo desde esa distancia, Draco notó que el Dios era un hombre alto y de piel pálida, de cabello largo y lacio de un color negro brillante y atado en una coleta que caía elegantemente sobre su hombro izquierdo, vestía una túnica en color negro, ceñida con un grueso cinturón de oro, pero lo más impresionante de él no era su apariencia, sino sus ojos, sus ojos que eran de un color claro, casi blanco. Su mirada era imponente, como toda su persona, su aura gritaba a los cuatro vientos su magnificencia y misticismo, pero sobre todo, toda su persona denotaba poder.

Se hizo un silencio pesado, lleno de temores y tensión.

De pronto, Draco sintió un torrente de energía golpeando de lleno, intentó por todos los medios no tambalearse ni sucumbir a la fuerza del impacto, lográndolo por muy poco. Podía sentir un aura mágica sondeándolo, no de la misma forma en que lo hizo Persefone, mucho menos las auras eran iguales, si la de la Diosa era majestuosa y poderosa, el aura del hombre que le miraba fríamente no tenía comparación.

No solo era poderosa, era fría, implacable, llena de un misterio abrumador, había maldad, pero curiosamente no tanta como esperaba. Le sondeaba sin misericordia y él intentaba permanecer lo más estoico posible, pero se le dificultaba, sus puños casi blancos y sus dientes fuertemente apretados lo evidenciaban.

Comenzaba a sudar frío, sentía como su magia era explorada, no de la misma forma en que se sintió explorado por Minos, sino de una forma mucho más voraz, su magia hacía el intento natural de defenderse, pero Draco intentaba tranquilizarla, no podía atacar a ningún Dios, mucho menos al Dios que tenía en sus manos su destino y el de Harry.

Y así como repentinamente inició, así terminó.

Se sintió cansado, débil y a punto de desfallecer, pero se obligó a mantenerse erguido, tratando de recobrar un poco de su orgullo pisoteado.

Hades continuaba observándolo inescrutable, inmóvil como si de una estatua se tratase. Persefone, en un rincón de la habitación, observaba todo con esos ojos azules que guardaban tanto, intentando permanecer imperturbable ante lo que se desplegaba ante ella.

Al cabo de eternos minutos, una diminuta sonrisa burlona se dibujó en los finos labios del Dios del Inframundo.

-Vos, mortal, habéis profanado mis tierras, y con ello roto el equilibrio entre la vida y la muerte – le dijo, su voz terriblemente fría y firme, sus ojos se volvieron aún más fríos, su mirada era letal, como si con ella intentara matarlo.

Draco se mantuvo en silencio intentando controlar sus nervios y no flaquear ante la intimidante mirada del que era objeto.

-Además, habéis herido al Barquero del Río Estigia, al Cancerbero custodio del Inframundo, mis Erinas han quedado heridas no solo en su cuerpo sino en su orgullo, y el Juez Eaco... – dejó que las palabras flotaran entre ellos.

-Y no conforme con ello, habéis ocasionado... la rebelión de un alma en los Campos Elíseos.

Ante la sutil referencia a Harry, Draco sintió que su cuerpo temblaba.

-El solo profanar el Hades provoca la condena máxima, la cual no solo consiste en vuestra muerte, sino con la negación del descanso eterno de vuestra alma. ¿Sabéis eso?

-Lo supe desde un principio – fue la firme respuesta que le dio cuando pudo encontrar su voz.

Un brillo extraño envolvió los ojos blanquecinos del Dios.

-Ya veo – murmuró.

Con parsimoniosa lentitud se puso en pie, y exudando una elegancia suprema rodeado de un aura poderosa y a la vez impregnada de misterio, caminó con lentitud hasta situarse frente al mortal. Sus ojos blanquecinos escudriñando los plateados.

Draco se sintió temblar ante la cercanía del Dios que le observaba con detenimiento, como tratando de descubrir cuanto era lo que realmente sabía, y que ocultaba a él.

Los dos guardaron silencio, cada uno pensando en la forma de actuar de ahora en adelante.

-¿Cuál es el motivo de vuestra presencia en mi reino? – preguntó el Dios sin dejar de observarlo.

-Deseo regresar el alma de aquel a quien amo al mundo mortal – respondió el rubio sin vacilación.

-¿Qué alma? – preguntó en un susurro escalofriante, aun cuando ya conocía la respuesta.

-El alma de Harry Potter.

Esta vez no hubo furia que irradiara el aura del Dios Hades, más bien, pareció sopesar la respuesta dada por el mortal.

-¿Qué derechos creéis poseer para reclamar dicha alma?

Perséfone sabía que su esposo estaba formando las mismas cuestiones que le había hecho a ella con anterioridad, comprendiendo que de esa forma se aseguraba de que ella misma le hubiese hablado con la verdad.

-El derecho que me da el amor que hay entre nosotros – y como si apoyara lo dicho por Draco, el medallón que pendía de su cuello lanzó un débil destello que captó enseguida la atención del Dios.

Se trataba de un medallón de plata en el cual estaban grabados los nombres _Harry _y_ Draco_ entrelazados y rodeados por una hilera de chispeantes joyas diminutas, alternando un plateado cristalino y un verde profundo. Un sondeo minucioso al objeto le hizo saber que una magia antigua lo había creado, una magia tan poderosa que era capaz de conectar las almas de dos seres, una magia tan hermosa como solo puede ser el amor.

Bien, si había estado buscando una prueba de que el amor que se profesaban el mortal y el alma era real y fuerte, el medallón daba prueba fehaciente de ello.

Los rasgos del Dios se ablandaron imperceptiblemente para Draco, más no para su esposa que observaba todo con suma atención.

-¿El amor? – Repitió el Dios, con un deje de burla en su voz – ¿Y creéis, mortal, que el amor será suficiente?

-He llegado hasta aquí con solo el amor de Harry como soporte, mi varita ha lanzado los mejores y más poderosos hechizos solo con el amor como aliciente, y mi brazo ha blandido una espada con la única intención de llegar hasta Harry Potter. Así que sí, estoy seguro de que el amor es más que suficiente – la voz de Draco era calmada, tratando de aplacar el torbellino de emociones que se agolpaban en su pecho.

Hades se alejó un par de pasos de Draco, separándose de él, pero sin dejar de verlo a los ojos. Guardó silencio, pensando en su siguiente movimiento. Podía destruir a ese mortal en cualquier momento, sin embargo, era sorprendente su tenacidad y buen control de sus emociones. Se había sorprendido cuando pudo comprobar que era capaz de llegar hasta él, solo por tener el alma de Harry Potter y regresarla al mundo de los mortales.

Todo por amor…

-¿Habéis considerado que vuestros actos también afectaban a aquella alma por la me habéis desafiado?

Ante esa pregunta, Draco no pudo evitar sentir miedo.

-Si.

-¿Y aún así decidisteis arriesgar no solo vuestra alma sino el descanso de aquella a la que vos decís amar?

-Era arriesgarnos a estar juntos nuevamente a seguir consumiéndonos por el dolor.

Hades comenzó a caminar a su alrededor, lentamente, como si de un depredador acorralando a su presa se tratase.

-Muchos son los mortales que hubiesen deseado que el objeto de su amor no yaciera en el Hades – le dijo, su voz continuando siendo fría, pero ahora con un tono más sedoso –. ¿Por qué debo de hacer una excepción por vos, mortal?

Draco tembló ante esa pregunta.

Era cierto, que lo diferenciaba a él de los miles de seres que aún lloraban por aquellos seres amados que habían perdido.

¿Qué…?

-Decidme mortal, ¿por qué?

¿Pero qué decir ante eso? ¿Qué respuesta era la adecuada?

Inconcientemente apretaba sus puños ante la desesperación de no encontrar una respuesta, ¿pero qué podía responderle al Dios del Inframundo ante esa cuestión?

¿Acaso su amor no era suficiente como tanto predicaba?

¿Se necesitaba algo más?

A espaldas de Draco, Hades sonrió complacido; notaba claramente como el mortal se desesperaba al no encontrar una respuesta que prácticamente estaba frente a él. Lo que demostraba que pese a haberse planteado todo tipo de cuestiones y escenarios, nunca se planteó el que él hiciese esa pregunta.

-Vamos, mortal, decidme, ¿qué os hace único? – El Dios regresó a su antigua posición, frente a Draco y mirándolo a los ojos – ¿Qué os hace diferente al resto que aún lloran la muerte de aquel al que aman?

Un terrible pensamiento cruzó por su mente, de esos que te llegan cuando el pánico se apodera de ti, ¿Y si toda su travesía dependía solo de esa respuesta? Si daba la respuesta equivocada, ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Hades lo condenaría? ¿Qué ocurriría con Harry? ¿Ambos serían condenados al no descanso eterno?

No, debía de dar una respuesta correcta, una que los salvara de cualquier peligro, una que no impidiera el estar juntos, una…

¿Pero que decir?

Viendo los ojos blanquecinos del Dios, se sentía aún más nervioso y desesperado. Su voz se negaba a salir, su corazón palpitaba desesperado, y su mente...

Su mente...

Entonces supo porque no podía dar una razón. El estar tanto tiempo rodeado de Gryffindors había nublado su tan característico razonamiento Slytherin, aquel que exasperaba a Ron y Hermione, el que lo había hecho sobreviviente de la cruel batallada desatada contra Voldemort, el mismo que lo había traído hasta estar frente al Dios del Hades.

¿Qué le importaba a él el resto de la humanidad?

Él sólo quería estar al lado de Harry, no importando el resto.

-Por que lo amo – respondió con voz firme –, porque nadie más ha logrado lo que yo, el pasar círculo tras círculo sin morir, el que Harry sea la única alma en los Campos Elíseos que no goce de la felicidad eterna, todo eso nos hace únicos e inigualables.

-Habláis con vanidad, mortal, y eso es pecado.

-Pero es la verdad, ¿qué otro mortal ha llegado hasta aquí? ¿Con qué otro mortal ha hablado? ¿Qué otra alma se niega la felicidad pues no la encuentra en el lugar en que yace? – a medida que hablaba recuperaba la seguridad que había estado perdiendo, así como aquella inigualable dote de liderazgo y persuasión que lo caracterizaron en su mejor época en Hogwarts.

-Ninguno se ha resignado a estar lejos del otro, el dolor nos consume, sin permitirnos resignarnos a estar lejos del otro. Harry nunca quiso que se le tratara con privilegios por haber acabado con una amenaza como lo fue Lord Voldemort, pero yo los haré valer en su nombre, así como haré valer los míos por haber hecho lo que ningún mortal había hecho: llegar ante el mismo Dios Hades con vida, sorteando todos y cada uno de los círculos con el único aliciente de llegar hasta aquel al que se ama.

-Por ello, debe hacerse una excepción con nosotros, porque nosotros dos somos excepcionales.

Era sorprendente la ferocidad y determinación que ese mortal expresaba, no solo con sus palabras, sino también con su mirada y su orgullo. El brillo de su mirada resplandecía con decisión y coraje, no intimidándose ante su presencia, y diciendo no solo lo que venía de su corazón, sino utilizando las palabras exactas para expresar lo que quería y que no se detendría ante nada, ni siquiera ante un Dios, hasta alcanzar su deseo.

¿Y todo por qué?

Por aquel cuya alma que en ese momento se dirigía al otro extremo del Inframundo, y que curiosamente, a pesar de haber estado en el lugar donde sólo la felicidad reside, no experimentaba esa felicidad, porque aquel al que amaba no esta a su lado.

Sorprendente.

Había sido testigo de la fuerza de ese mortal, no sólo física, sino también espiritual, pues pese a que su cuerpo sufría intensamente, su alma no perdía la fortaleza y la fe para llegar hasta aquel al que amaba. Al igual que había observado como esa alma que debía de gozar de felicidad eterna se consumía poco a poco, presa del dolor y la desesperación de no poder estar con aquel al que amaba…

Amor...

La misma palabra que los Dioses y los mortales subestimaban. Ese amor, que aquella alma y ese mortal se profesaban había logrado atar la esencia misma de sus almas, aún y a pesar de que uno vivía y el otro no...

Bien...

Era hora de llevar a cabo su decisión.

-Una vez – comenzó el Dios Hades, mirando a los ojos al mortal – un Hombre dijo: "Tengo fe en mi corazón, soy un humano no un dios; no tengo alas, pero puedo volar; no soy pez, pero puedo nadar... tengo nada y todo, vida, muerte... y amor" ¿Comprendéis lo que quiso decir?

Draco frunció el ceño ante el cambio de tema tan drástico, sin embargo, pensó en la frase dicha hasta encontrarle un significado.

-Significa... que pese a no tener todo aquel poder que un Dios posee para ejercer su voluntad, somos aún más poderosos que un Dios, pues tenemos todo y nada a la vez, si no tenemos algo, luchamos por obtenerlo en lugar de solo ejercer nuestra voluntad.

-Por lo dicho bien podría mataros, mortal, pero estáis en lo cierto. – terminó de alejarse de Draco, hasta dirigirse a uno de los cirios. Con movimientos lentos, permitió que sus dedos vagaran a través de la pequeña llama que oscilaba cada que el Dios la atravesaba.

-Los mortales no conocen los límites de su propio poder y cuerpo, sus debilidades son los sentimientos, pero incluso para el rey de los dioses, existe una palabra por la cual los mortales pueden ser infinitamente fuertes, es esa palabra que a todos hace felices o infelices, y por la que son tan admirables: _Amor_. El mismo amor por el que vos lucháis, el mismo amor que a vos hace invencible, el mismo amor que ha unido dos mundos totalmente opuestos... el mismo que puede uniros a vos y al alma que amáis.

La emoción inundó el cuerpo de Draco, su corazón dio un salto de alegría al comprender las últimas palabras del Dios ¿era posible que él y Harry al fin pudieran estar unidos?

-Sin embargo – continuó el Dios, frenando los pensamientos de Draco –, cada vida tiene un destino, cada vida tiene un final verdadero, pero solo puede haber uno, solo uno, y el final de Harry Potter ha sido escrito... y cumplido...

Y de un firme movimiento, la llama que consumía al cirio fue extinguida por los hábiles dedos del Dios.

La reciente alegría quedó hecha trizas, ¿significaba ello que nunca podría estar al lado de Harry?

-No importa cuan puro o fuerte sea vuestro amor, el destino elige, la vida y la muerte sólo son parte de éste y el amor es una debilidad para ambos… al final un amor nace, pero todo aquello que nace… tiene que morir…Ese es el destino que ni siquiera un Dios puede cambiar.

-¿Significa que...? – ni siquiera se atrevió a terminar de formular la pregunta, su más grande temor.

Sintió todo su cuerpo temblar, intentó no flaquear, no ceder ante la garra de dolor que le estrujaba la garganta y el pecho. Era tan intenso el dolor que se arremolinaba en su ser, que quería morir en ese instante, dejar de existir, no podía más, no…

No...

Tanto dolor…

Tanto sufrimiento…

Tanto...

Para no poder...

-El amor puede ser manipulado por el destino – continuó el Dios, imperturbable como si aquella tormenta que se desataba en Draco no le importase –, pero el corazón y el recuerdo, son la fuerza de algo más que la inmortalidad, al igual que el polvo, son eternos, porque ellos mismos se crean. Al descender al Hades, habéis profanado mis tierras con vuestra planta, con el único objetivo de regresar a un muerto a la vida, lo que solo puede significar vuestra destrucción.

-Y así como vuestra destrucción es inevitable… también es inevitable que vuestro amor renazca.

Las lágrimas empañaban su vista, pero aún así, eso no evitó que observara el rostro imperturbable de Hades, ¿era todo eso una broma? ¿Decirle que su destino y el de Harry no podían cambiarse pero que aún así su amor podía renacer?

Viendo la confusión en el rostro de Draco, Hades continuó con sus palabras.

-Un Dios no es capaz de cambiar el destino, mucho menos regresar una vida que ya ha sido consumada. Cada ser viviente tiene un destino escrito desde el mismo momento de su nacimiento, es imposible, aún para el Dios del Inframundo cambiarlo, pero existen seres que si pueden hacerlo. Los mismos que lo han escrito, pueden cambiarlo, o rescribirlo.

Nuevamente se acercó a Draco, viendo como las orbes plateadas lo observaban con confusión no exento de temor. Se traba de un mortal, un ser que podía morir en cualquier momento, y que aunque su deseo pudiera concederse, eso no aseguraba que su vida no pudiera extinguirse.

Y aún así, el Dios Hades supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-Vosotros, como habéis dicho, son excepcionales. Uno, por haber sacrificado todo, incluso su vida y amor, por el bien de muchos que ni siquiera llegó a conocer; el otro, vos, por sacrificar no solo vuestra vida sino vuestro descanso eterno por el amor que le profesáis al primero. Decid mortal, vos que habéis llegado tan lejos, ¿sois capaz de continuar un tramo más para llegar hasta aquel que vos amáis?

Un nudo en la garganta le impidió responder de inmediato, eso significaba que no todo estaba perdido, ¿verdad? Qué aún quedaba una posibilidad de estar al lado de Harry, ¿cierto?

-Si, continuaré hasta donde haga falta – murmuró con la respiración entrecortada

-En ese caso… que así sea.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Intrigante, ¿verdad? **

**Bien, como he dicho al inicio del capítulo, este es el antepenúltimo capítulo de esta historia, lo que quiere decir que solo restan dos capítulos para que finalice, pero no se asusten, que aún queda un epilogo donde subsanaré todo aquel mal que he hecho a lo largo de esta travesía, y créanme, me esforzaré por compensarlos porque aún queda un tramito por sufrir (risa malévola).**

**Mil gracias a todos los que me enviaron reviews, les juro que los leo y me dan ánimos de seguir, gracias a los que me corrigen, y a los que me regañan por tardada, jajaja. Debido a la nueva cláusula de solo pondré los nombres de quienes me enviaron reviews, pero como ya había dicho, les responderé vía e-mail a aquellos que me dejaron su dirección de correo electrónico. **

**Por cierto, Murtilla, creo que tu correo esta saturado, pues me regresó el mail que te había enviado, para que no pienses que te olvidé, eh? Besos**

**Besos a todos y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	20. Tria Fata

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, en verdad esperaba terminar este capítulo mucho tiempo atrás, pues ya lo tenía escrito casi en su totalidad, pero mi neurona colapsó en la escena final y no reaccionó hasta hace un par de días, curiosamente en mi clase de Administración de la Función Informática, eso de traducir párrafos en ingles hace reaccionar a cualquier neurona de aburrimiento, y como por arte de magia las palabras comenzaron a fluir en mi cuaderno.**

**Esta historia esta por cumplir tres años, precisamente el 02 de Noviembre los cumplirá, y creo que para esa fecha estará en línea el epilogo, sip, así como lo leen, esto esta por terminar, y créanme cuando les digo que me pondré las pilas por tener los que falta para esa fecha, lo bueno del asunto es que ya tengo todo avanzado, solo recen porque mi neurona no vuelva a estar en estado de coma jijiji**

**Así que aquí tienen el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia. Muchísimas gracias por su paciencia y lealtad a la historia, créanme, se los agradezco en el alma.**

**Besos! Y a leer!**

**Mil gracias a Lluvia Azul por betear este capitulo! Gracias linda!**

¤º°°º¤.oOo.¤º°°º¤.oOo.¤º°°º¤

CAPITULO DIECINUEVE.- Tria Fata (Tres Destinos) 

_Mi existencia es mi pecado_

_Soledad que nunca de mi se aparta_

_Oscuridad que yace a mi lado_

_Silencio que fuertemente me abraza. _

_Mujer sin alma, sin Dios, sin amor_

_Ahogante suplicio o extraño calor_

_Hay quienes a esto llaman amor_

_Pero mi fue simple perdición._

Su voz sonaba distante en medio de aquella soledad que la rodeaba. El infinito se extendía a su espalda. Bajo ella la oscuridad era absorbida por el líquido que fluctuaba a sus pies. El largo manto plateado que cubría su frágil cuerpo parecía nacer del extraño mar en el que ella reposaba. Era como un mar hecho de plata pura, que ondeaba ligeramente, creando suaves olas que la envolvían. La plata líquida ondeaba con suavidad, casi con cadencia. Verlo era hipnotizante, algo místico, mostrando sensualidad en sus movimientos.

Una de sus pálidas manos se elevó, trazando en el aire una figura para luego sumergir la punta de sus frágiles dedos en el liquido platino, provocando suaves ondas que marcaban un vaivén hipnotizante, para que instantes después, con un elegante movimiento, elevarlos por encima de ella creando hilos de plata sujetos a sus dedos sin nunca dejar el fascinante líquido.

En el aire, formó imágenes abstractas, colores y formas sin sentido, creando figuras que sólo ella era capaz de comprender, el suave hilo ondeaba según sus deseos, creando con cada movimiento una vida, trazando el destino de un nuevo ser.

Cuando se cansaba de jugar con ese hilo de extraña consistencia, con un grácil movimiento desprendía el extremo aferrado a sus dedos, evitando con eficacia se desprendiera del líquido bajo ella, siendo recibido por una de sus hermanas.

Láquesis lo tomaba con facilidad, tomando la pluma que descansaba en su regazo, sosteniéndola con su mano derecha, trazó círculos en el aire que fueron imitados por el hilo de plata, formando suaves ondulaciones a la vez que el color platinado cambiaba por blanco, dorado y negro en distintas cantidades, mezclando los colores uno con otro, hilando la vida de los hombres: Los hilos blancos y dorados indicaban días de felicidad y los negros señalaban una vida breve y de dolor, mezclaba una parte del bien y del mal, aunque los mortales podían acrecentar el mal por su propio desatino.

Cuando la vida que era tejida debía de llegar a un fin, las tijeras de oro de Átropo la sesgaban, la hebra era cortaba y marcaba la muerte de aquel ser.

El hilo tricolor caía en un suave movimiento oscilante hasta mezclarse nuevamente en el líquido bajo ellas, cuando el mortal llegase a la edad que la extensión del hilo marcaba, su vida sería zanjada de igual manera que lo había sido el hilo…

Cruel, pero así era el ciclo de la vida.

_Abrazos y caricias para lo cual no nací_

_El amor es algo de dos, y no solo de uno_

_Mortal de piedra con sangre marcó su fin_

_Eterna inmortal desolada soy._

_Amor inagotable en la losa esta grabado_

_Pecado más grande fue nunca cometido_

_Muéstrame tus ojos una vez más_

_Y fija con tu voz mi pacto de muerte_

Esa era su rutina. Su eternidad e inmortalidad serían consumidas de esa forma, nunca habría una variante, su corazón no tenía oportunidad de sentir algo más que soledad…

Aunque…

Una vez había sentido algo…

Su corazón había rebosado de algo desconocido, reconfortante pero doloroso y aterrorizante al tiempo.

Había ocasiones en que el líquido bajo ella le mostraba la imagen de aquel a quien le daba vida y una vez, había visto a la criatura más maravillosa que hubiese podido crear. Le dio vida, y curiosa, observaba a través de ese líquido como vivía la vida que Láquesis le había deparado. El sentimiento creció, así como la ilusión y la necesidad de ya no estar sólo rodeaba por soledad y un silencio asfixiante.

Pero así como creció…

También murió…

Había olvidado que por quien había sentido eso era un mortal, y como tal debía morir.

Y así había sido…

Había muerto, y junto a él, murieron los pocos sentimientos que había llegado a albergar, sumiéndola en una soledad aún más cruel y asfixiante.

Y ella no tenía la oportunidad de morir…

Nunca podría estar al lado de aquel ser que ella misma había creado…

El dolor nunca se alejaría de ella…

Estarían juntos por toda la eternidad…

En completa compañía…

En completa soledad…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_¿Crees en el destino? Me preguntas, _

_Y yo, pensativo, te respondo:_

_Si el destino es quién me ha permitido_

_tenerte entre mis brazos…_

_Si, si creo en el destino, _

_Creo en aquel que guió nuestros pasos _

_Hasta perdernos en los ojos del otro_

_Para formar un solo camino._

Gemidos escapaban de sus gargantas sin hacer el menor intento por detenerlos. Jadeos que denotaban la pasión que sus cuerpos se encargaban de expresar en esa sensual danza de que eran participes.

David adoraba con sus labios el cuerpo moreno bajo el suyo, acariciando el cuello que se le ofrecía, mientras las manos de Andrew se aferraban a su espalda en busca de algún soporte que le impidiera perderse en ese mar de sensaciones que amenazaba con ahogarlo.

El Slytherin lo penetró de nuevo, haciendo sentir al otro como si un latigazo de electricidad le recorriera la espalda, haciéndolo arquearse y gemir al mismo tiempo. Siguió moviéndose adelante y atrás, penetrando al chico bajo él, mientras sus manos acariciaban la piel de ese cuerpo jadeante. Casi enseguida, Andrew rodeó con sus piernas la estrecha cintura, incitándole a darle más, a poseerlo que con mayor ímpetu, y David lo complacía a la vez que el placer recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo, la presión alrededor de su pene era agobiante, absolutamente placentera.

Apoyó sus manos a cada lado del rostro del Gryffindor, mientras aceleraba el ritmo, observando al ser debajo, hermoso y reluciente... sólo suyo.

Lamentos de lujuria y placer brotaron de sus labios y David empujó de nuevo. El Gryffindor estaba en el límite.

-Oh... si... – gimió Andrew, entreabriendo los ojos para ver al hombre que lo poseía, sumiéndolo en aquella brava marea que apenas y pudo levantar el rostro solo lo suficiente para besar los labios de su pareja, fundiéndose en un beso apasionado. Sus manos se aferraron al cuerpo sobre él, asiéndose con fuerza, intentando no ahogarse en medio de aquel placer que le inundaba. David apoyó la frente en la almohada a la vez que sus manos abrazaban al cuerpo debajo de él. En ese momento no pudo identificar a quién pertenecían los gemidos y murmullos de satisfacción, pero poco importaba cuando se acercaban al punto culminante.

Las uñas de Andrew se encajaron en la suave piel del Slytherin, instantes antes de que el clímax explotara en ambosen medio de un lamento de placer.

Aún con la respiración inestable, David salió del cuerpo de su Gryffindor, dejándose caer a un lado, poco después sintió como su amante le abrazaba quedando su espalda contra el pecho del moreno.

Pasaron unos minutos en donde lo único que rompía el silencio que los envolvía eran sus propias respiraciones. David estuvo a punto de sucumbir al sueño tan anhelado, sin embargo, Andrew tenía otros planes.

David podía sentir el cálido aliento de su amante contra su cuello, enviando candentes escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

-¿David? – Lo llamó obteniendo un gruñido como respuesta – ¿David? – insistió, ganándose esta vez un manotazo junto con otro gruñido esta vez más fuerte. – ¿David, crees que todo esta decidido? – continuó el Gryffindor, ignorando un tercer gruñido.

-Oh si – respondió el adormilado Slytherin –, estoy decidido a amordazarte con tal que me dejes dormir.

Andrew simplemente lo ignoró.

-Me refiero a si nuestro camino esta decidido desde antes de recorrerlo.

-No entiendo – murmuró David, dándose cuenta de que no podría dormir como deseaba hasta que Andrew sacara todo eso.

-Si – continuó el Gryffindor –, a que no importa que tanto nos esforcemos o luchemos, siempre terminamos en el lugar.

-¿Algo así como el... destino?

-Si

Tras la afirmación, permanecieron en silencio por algunos instantes.

-Bueno – comenzó David, girándose sobre sí mismo hasta quedar frente a su pareja, sumergiéndose en esos ojos castaños que le hipnotizaban –, no me gusta pensar que alguien maneja mi vida como si de un títere se tratara, sin embargo, somos de un mundo donde las profecías son una parte importante, así que supongo que de alguna manera existe, ¿no? ¿Por qué la insistencia sobre el tema?

Andrew tardó unos segundos en responder, analizando la respuesta dada por su pareja, y pensando que tras decirle el motivo de su curiosidad, David se burlaría de él. Finalmente, se armó de valor y comenzó a hablar.

-Quiero... creer que si existe el destino – carraspeó –... no quiero pensar que el que tú y yo estemos juntos sea porque alguien superior le dio la gana de juntarnos. Quiero creer que tenemos derecho a decidir por nosotros mismos el destino que deseamos vivir. Que es por nuestra voluntad el que estemos juntos.

David sopesó lo dicho por su pareja, encontrando, a su parecer, el motivo de esa extraña conversación: Andrew estaba inseguro acerca de su amor. Bien, si eso era así, él se encargaría de disipar esa inseguridad.

-¿Sabes algo? – le dijo momentos después –. Tal vez si existen aquellas a las que llamamos Moiras y fueron ellas quienes trazaron nuestros destinos, y tal vez no podamos escapar siempre de sus designios pese a nuestra constante oposición. Pero de algo estoy seguro, no me cansaré de agradecer a quién sea que te haya puesto en mi camino o que me haya puesto en el tuyo, porque en ti encontré lo que siempre me hizo falta...

David no pudo hablar más, no porque no tuviera palabras para expresarse, sino porque los labios de Andrew le impedían cualquier otro movimiento que no fuera el de corresponder a ese beso de amor.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_¿Crees en el destino? Me preguntas_

_y eres tu mismo quien da la respuesta:_

_Todos tenemos un camino que cumplir,_

_Marcado desde antes de nacer,_

_Pero somos nosotros quien elegimos_

_Si seguir el camino marcado_

_O tomar el que nosotros mismos trazamos_

_¿Qué camino quieres seguir?_

Su mano se deslizó por uno de los muros del enorme castillo, recorriendo el intrínseco grabado que adornaba las paredes de bronce que custodiaban el recinto de aquellas, a quienes ni los Dioses eran capaces de contradecir.

Continuó avanzando, sin dejar de acariciar los dibujos que representaban el destino de cada ser viviente. El pasillo estaba completamente en silencio, los únicos sonidos que lo rompían eran sus propios pasos y su respiración.

Su mano continuaba deslizándose contra los grabados, sintiendo a través de sus dedos el trazado que representaba la vida de miles de seres: hombres, criaturas mágicas y no mágicas. Todo ser viviente tenía un destino, y cada destino estaba grabado en esos muros.

Continuó adentrándose en el castillo, su mano deslizándose por aquellos designios, hasta detenerse en uno en particular:

El suyo.

Ahí estaba, en una lengua que él no debía conocer, pero que sin embargo, al morir y ser un espíritu que hasta hacía unas horas habitaba en los Campos Elíseos, ahora comprendía.

Grabado en bronce, su vida desfilaba ante sus ojos: una infancia llena de soledad y humillaciones; una adolescencia repleta de angustia y sufrimientos, de temor a morir, de rencor contra aquellos que lo veían como un arma.

No pudo evitar sentirse nuevamente utilizado, pero ésta vez de una forma diferente…

Habían trazado su vida desde aún antes de que él naciera, sin ninguna oportunidad de rebatir cada decisión.

¿Acaso nadie era dueño de nada? ¿Ni siquiera de su propia vida?

Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre cada una de las palabras y figuras que representaban cada momento en su vida. Todo estaba ahí, desde su nacimiento hasta su muerte: desde su primer llanto, la muerte de sus padres, la mísera vida que vivió al lado de los Dursley, el estar apartado de lo que era su origen, la recuperación de sus raíces. La guerra contra Voldemort y todo lo que ella provocó también estaba ahí representada. Pero lo que llamó su atención, lo que hizo que su corazón saltara y un sentimiento de calidez se aflorara, fue aquella escena que representaba su amor con Draco.

Los ojos verdes se empañaron al leer una frase escrita cuando sus sentimientos por Draco fueron correspondidos:

"_Amor donde odio existió, dará luz donde la oscuridad reinó_".

Definitivamente no existían mejores palabras para describir lo que el amor de Draco significó para él.

Sus ojos verdes brillaron con decisión tras de leer aquello; estaba decidido, el final de su historia, no sería donde él moría en brazos de Draco, sino cuando estuviera nuevamente entre ellos.

Así, con ese pensamiento, continuó su camino hacia donde su destino y el de Draco se decidirían.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_¿Crees en el destino? Insistes de nuevo_

_¿Creo en el destino? Me cuestiono_

_Y no se si creer o no hacerlo._

_En realidad, que importa si creo o no,_

_Lo único importante, es estar a tu lado,_

_Sea o no el designio del destino._

Era otro el palacio al que habían llegado, lo sabía no solo por su aspecto, sino por el aura. Un aura llena de misterio y melancolía.

El Dios Hades había hecho aparecer un portal que los había dejado justo en el que debía ser uno de los salones de recepción. La sala era extensa, y de alguna manera le recordaba la antesala del Gran Comedor en Hogwarts.

Hades encabeza la marcha, a su derecha y ligeramente atrás, le seguía Persefone, y cerrando la extraña comitiva, iba él, Draco Malfoy, un simple mortal que había llegado más lejos que nadie en el mundo, y que en ese momento caminaba entre Dioses.

Los pasillos que los albergaban estaban hechos del más fino bronce que hubiese visto, en sus muros estaban grabados símbolos extraños que llenaba cada resquicio de espacio; por lo que Hermes le había dicho, esos grabados representaban el destino de todo ser.

Si, estaban en el Palacio de las Moiras, las ministras del Destino.

Y el saberlo, no le ayudó a disminuir su miedo y nerviosismo.

Llegaron hasta una extraña puerta, de bronce igual que el resto del palacio, pero a excepción de todo lo demás, ésta no tenía ningún grabado en su superficie, estaba completamente desnuda.

Hades y Persefone se detuvieron, para luego girarse y encararlo. Fue la Diosa del Inframundo quien tomó la palabra esta vez.

-Tras esta puerta se encuentra la personificación del destino de cada ser – le dijo, con su mirada azul posada en él, diciéndole con ella la gravedad del asunto –. Las Moiras son una poderosa fuerza que no pueden cambiar ni los mismos dioses sin poner en peligro el orden del universo y su existencia tal y como la conocemos. Así, en numerosas ocasiones, nosotros, los Dioses nos vemos incapacitados para actuar a favor o en contra de algún personaje por haber llegado o no su hora.

Yo, personalmente, he tratado con Harry Potter, es un alma buena, llena de contrastes, pero que pese a todo lo que el destino le tuvo deparado, no perdió esa bondad que llegó a cautivar mi corazón, más pese a eso, me es imposible actuar a su favor o al vuestro. Al traspasar esta puerta, todo quedará en manos de las Moiras y de vuestra capacidad para convencerlas, son ellas las únicas que pueden regresar a Harry Potter a la vida, o condenarlos a ambos al dolor eterno de estas separados. Pensadlo bien, mortal, ésta es vuestra última oportunidad, si decidís volver, podéis hacerlo con la venia de mi esposo y señor, pero si decidís entrar, vuestra alma deberá acatar los designios de las Moiras sabiéndoos desprotegidos. ¿Qué decidís?

¿Qué cual era su decisión?

Su decisión seguía siendo la misma desde que retó a Hermes.

-Seguiré, y Harry y yo estaremos juntos.

Persefone asintió, y esta vez fue Hades quien abrió las puertas de bronce. Los tres traspasaron las puertas, y tras ellos se cerraron por sí solas, convirtiendo el lugar en una completa oscuridad. Fue mucha la tentación de sacar su varita y conjurar un _lummos_, pero algo lo detuvo.

Al ingresar a esa oscuridad, un sonido bajo sus pies captó su atención. Viendo hacia el suelo, movió nuevamente uno de sus pies deslizándolo de un lado a otro, notando que la oscuridad que envolvía el suelo no era otra cosa que arena negra.

Toda la superficie estaba cubierta por una extraña arena completamente negra, tan oscura que parecía existir sólo vacío.

-Los estábamos esperando – susurró una voz femenina, una voz suave pero al mismo tiempo escalofriante.

Draco dejó de observar la arena bajo sus pies para girarse con la varita en alto hacia donde provenían las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Escudriñó a su alrededor, pero no podía ver más allá a causa de la oscuridad que todo lo devoraba.

De pronto, a unos metros frente a él, algo comenzó a brillar captando su atención, primero fue como un hilillo de plata que se extendía horizontalmente, pero éste ondeaba ligeramente como si un viento lo instara a elevarse. Se acercó unos cuantos pasos, lo suficiente como para que la imagen que se presentaba ante él fuese más nítida, observando como esa extraña luminiscencia comenzaba a inundar el lugar, poco a poco comenzaba a ver con más claridad, hasta reconocer a tres siluetas que se dibujaban a lo lejos.

Estaban sentadas, o eso parecía, sobre el extraño líquido que había visto brillar en un principio, pero que ahora, viéndolo claramente, podía asegurar que se trataba de un mar en calma formado por plata líquida.

Las tres mujeres eran muy parecidas, casi podía asegurar que se trataba de la misma mujer sólo que en diferentes etapas de una vida. Todas tenían el pelo largo y lacio de un color puramente blanco; las tres tenían los ojos negros; y todas ellas vestían extrañas ropas que parecían tener su origen del mismo líquido en el que estaban sentadas, era como si fuera una extensión del mismo. Pero las diferencias más notables sin duda eran los rasgos de sus rostros.

La mujer de la izquierda, y que se entretenía hundiendo las manos en ese líquido plateado, seguramente era Cloto, la Hilandera que hila el hilo de la vida; sus rasgos eran suaves, casi infantiles, como la mujer que empieza a dejar la adolescente. A su derecha seguramente se encontraba Láquesis, la Distribuidora de Suertes. Su rostro era un poco más firme que el de Cloto, mostrando a una mujer en plenitud, y por último, se encontraba Atropo, la Inexorable. Sus rasgos eran más duros, marcados con ligeras arrugas alrededor de los ojos, dejando ver a la mujer madura que ya ha vivido y cuya experiencia la hace respetable ante los demás.

Y ellas tres eran las Moiras, las diosas que determinaban la vida humana y el destino.

Las que decidirían sobre su alma y la de Harry.

-Es curioso que nunca os tomáis la molestia de visitarnos, y cuando lo hacéis, traéis a un mortal con vosotros – murmuró Atropo, sesgando en ese momento el hilo multicolor que su hermana Láquesis le tendía.

El sonido de las tijeras al cortar surcó el silencio.

Hades se adelantó con paso firme, hasta estar frente a las tres hermanas, su túnica negra confundiéndose con la arena bajo ella, el sonido de sus pasos siendo inexistente. Se irguió delante de las Moiras, mostrando su poderío sin necesidad de extender su aura, simplemente imponiendo su presencia.

-Vosotras – comenzó a hablar, – conocéis mejor que nadie a este mortal, conocéis su vida desde antes de vivirla, y es por ello que son vosotras quienes conocéis el porque está aquí. ¿Es necesario hablar cosas intrascendentales cuando los hechos son por todos conocidos?

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que sólo se escuchaba el rumor del mar de plata.

Láquesis sumergió su mano izquierda en el extraño líquido, moviéndola en círculos como si buscase algo. Instantes después, sacó su mano llevando en ella un hilo multicolor que ya había sido sesgado con anterioridad. Lo tomó con ambas manos poniéndolo frente a ella, observándolo con detenimiento.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy Black – dijo Láquesis –, hijo de Lucius Malfoy y Narcisa Black, nacido en una familia que defendía con extremismo la pureza de sangre. Tuvisteis una infancia feliz dentro de un círculo de cristal que os mantenía aislado de lo que sucedía a tu alrededor, pero cuando se rompió el cristal, vuestra vida se llenó de dolor – la Moira señaló el color negro que se extendía por el hilo –. Dolor y desesperación, aunados a la confusión, reinaron en vuestra vida, debisteis elegir entre dos caminos, ninguno sencillo, y los dos os traerían dolor. Renunciasteis a vuestra familia, y elegisteis a Harry Potter.

-Vuestra vida fue feliz, aún bajo la sombra de la muerte – esta vez señaló la parte del hilo que contenía un tono dorado –, pero su destino llegó a su fin, y vos no tuvisteis otro remedio que dejarlo ir, y el dolor volvió... y seguirá hasta que vuestro tiempo termine.

Dejó caer el hilo en un suave movimiento oscilante hasta que éste llegó a su regazo, donde permaneció mientras ella volvía a hundir su mano en el líquido platinado. Realizó los mismos movimientos que antes, hasta tomar otro hilo, el cual tenía la mayoría de su extensión en color negro, con muy pocos lugares en tonos dorados y blancos.

-Harry James Potter Evans – continuó Láquesis –, hijo de James Potter y Lily Evans, nacido en el seno de una familia que defendía la vida, no la pureza de sangre. La soledad y el sufrimiento fueron una constante en su vida, a raíz de la muerte de sus padres; humillaciones y soledad a manos de sus únicos parientes vivos; una adolescencia donde encontró sus raíces y a los que llamó su familia; angustia y sufrimientos, temor a morir, le rodearon constantemente. Y luego vos – Láquesis tomó una parte del hilo con ambas manos, donde el color negro terminaba y el dorado comenzaba –: "_Amor donde odio existió, dará luz donde la oscuridad reinó_".

-Harry Potter tenía un solo destino: luchar contra aquel que en vida se hizo llamar Lord Voldemort, y luego morir, no importando si le mataba o resultaba muerto, y Harry Potter mató a aquel que guerra y sangre trajo al mundo, y con ello llegó al final de su vida.

Nuevamente dejó caer el hilo sobre su regazo, cayendo junto al otro que ya descansaba ahí.

Draco estaba furioso, sus puños cerrados con tal fuerza que los nudillos comenzaban a ponerse blancos, los labios fuertemente apretados hasta formar una fina línea en su rostro.

¿Es qué acaso toda su vida había sido trazada desde antes de su nacimiento? ¿Sin ninguna posibilidad de burlarlo? ¿Acaso no era dueño de nada, ni siquiera de su propio corazón?

Estaba a punto de soltar una sarta de improperios, pero la voz de la última de las Moiras lo detuvo.

-Sé lo que estas pensando Draco – le dijo Atropo, dejando las tijeras sobre su regazo y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos –. Piensas que la vida de cada ser es como arcilla en las manos de seres sin corazón, quienes le dan la forma que desean sin tomar en cuenta nada más que sus propios deseos – hizo una pequeña pausa para observar como los ojos del mortal refulgían con peligrosidad. Sonrió con cierta maldad –. Lamento decepcionaros – le dijo con sarcasmo.

-El Destino – continuó Láquesis –, no es algo que anule el libre albedrío del hombre y lo force a comportarse de una forma predestinada. El hombre se comporta de acuerdo con los dictados de su libre albedrío, no porque nosotras hayamos pre escrito su vida futura. El destino está directamente relacionado con la causa y el efecto. No existen dos destinos, uno para la causa, y otro para el efecto.

-Un ejemplo de ello sería – Atropo nuevamente tomó la palabra –, vuestro amor por Harry Potter. Vos tuvistéis la oportunidad de rechazar ese amor, de humillarlo en lugar de aceptarlo, vos tomastéis una decisión, la de aceptar su amor y vivir tiempos de felicidad, aunque el dolor os acechara y terminara por devoraros. Si vos lo hubieséis rechazado, el dolor se adelantaría a encontraros, la amargura os encontraría antes de tiempo, y vos nunca hubieseis sido feliz. ¿Entendéis ahora? Vuestro corazón no fue manipulado, él, por sí solo, decidió amar, pero fueron vuestras deciones, mortal, las que vivistéis en forma de consecuencia: elegiste amar, y fuistéis amado, si hubieséis elegido odiar, hubieséis sido odiado.

-Puedo entender –habló Draco, con voz mortalmente tensa –, que mi corazón no ha sido manipulado para amar a Harry, ¿pero y el resto? Mi vida entera, desde de quien fui hijo, como viviría mi infancia, mi adolescencia y mi madurez, hasta incluso el dolor que sufrí y sufriré tras la partida de Harry y hasta que yo muera. ¡¡Todo eso fue manipulado! ¡¡¡Decidido por ustedes!

-Nosotras sólo ponemos la encrucijada vosotros deciden el camino a seguir – Aseguró Láquesis sin mostrarse perturbada ante la explosión del mortal –. Te dimos una familia en donde nacer, fueron ellos quienes decidieron la forma de educarte; así como ellos eligieron su propio camino ante las adversidades que nosotras les pusimos, así también tu decidiste, pero como en todo, lo que una vez empieza, así termina, lo mismo ocurre con la vida: todo tiene un fin.

-Pero Harry... – quiso rebatir.

-Él ya había sufrido, era tiempo de que fuera feliz al lado de la familia que le fue arrebatada.

-¡Pero él no es feliz!

-¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo? – le inquirió Atropo, claramente fastidiada por la situación –. Ahora tiene lo que siempre deseó: estar junto a sus padres en un mundo donde no existe la muerte ni el dolor.

-Pero me hace falta Draco – interrumpió una nueva voz.

Ahí, de pie en medio de la enorme puerta de bronce, se encontraba Harry Potter.

Los ojos verdes del alma se posaron desafiantes en cada uno de los dioses hasta encontrarse con unos grises que le devolvían la mirada en una mezcla de sorpresa y añoranza.

-Draco – exhaló nervioso, para luego correr hacia él.

Draco lo observaba extasiado. Ese era su Harry, su verdadero Harry, no una utópica ilusión creada por algún juez o dios, no, el hombre que se acercaba a él, era el hombre a quien amaba con toda su alma. Quiso acercársele, acortar esa distancia que los separaba, rodearle con sus brazos y tenerlo adherido a su cuerpo para nunca dejarle ir.

Apenas había avanzado un par de pasos, cuando un manchón rojo se interpuso en su camino con una velocidad asombrosa, para al segundo siguiente verse arrojado a unos metros atrás hasta caer pesadamente sobre la arena negra.

Un poco atontado, tardó en ubicar nuevamente a Harry, quien estaba tras Persefone, la misma diosa que le había llevado hasta las Moiras eran quien le había alejado de Harry y quien ahora le sujetaba el brazo impidiéndole avanzar hacia él.

-No podéis tocaros – dijo la Diosa, mirando fijamente a Draco –. Harry es un alma, no tiene cuerpo mortal, y si vos lo tocáis, contaminaréis la pureza de la que goza y será enviado directamente al Purgatorio por ser un alma impura.

-¿Qué demonios...? – el rubio se levantó con brusquedad, dispuesto a maldecir a una diosa, sin embargo, fue Hades quien se adelantó, ahora interponiéndose entre su esposa y el mortal.

-La Diosa del Inframundo ha hablado – le dijo con voz severa –, si deseáis continuar deberéis acatar su mandato.

Los ojos blanquecinos del Dios refulgieron peligrosamente, advirtiéndole que no jugaba y que debía obedecer, pues estaba en sus dominios. Draco desvió su mirada del Dios para dirigirla a Harry, quien le regresaba la mirada tras Persefone.

-Te amo – murmuró si voz, y Draco sintió que cualquier sentimiento negativo se evaporaba con solo leer de esos labios que añoraba las palabras que tanto había anhelado.

-Yo también – le respondió de igual forma.

-Harry Potter – murmuró Atropo, atrayendo la atención de los dioses y mortales – no deberías de estar aquí, tu lugar está en los Campos Eliseos.

-Estoy aquí para luchar por una oportunidad para estar al lado de Draco, para que mi alma vuelva a mi cuerpo mortal y poder tener una vida al lado del hombre que amo – les dijo, alejándose del resguardo del cuerpo de Persefone y encarando decidido a las Moiras.

-En vida rogabas por estar al lado de tu familia – comenzó Atropo –, nos maldecía porque según tu te los habíamos arrebatado. Ahora que estás con ellos, que por fin nos hemos "apiadado" de ti, estás inconforme. ¿Es qué ni aún después de muerto puedes ser feliz?

-No sin Draco – fue la tajante respuesta.

-Pues me temo que tendrás que resignarte.

Las crueles palabras obraron como puñales clavándose sin piedad en sus almas. Inmediatamente sus ojos se buscaron, esmeralda y plata intentaron fundirse rogando con desesperación que lo que acababan de escuchar no fuese cierto.

-¡No! – se negó Draco a creer –. Debe de haber alguna forma, algo que...

-No la hay – le interrumpió Atropo.

-El destino tiene un curso que seguir un tiempo que cumplir – aclaró Láquesis.

-¿Y acaso era mi destino el cruzar el Hades? – preguntó el rubio no sin cierto sarcasmo y enojo en su voz.

Cloto continuaba sumergiendo sus manos en aquel extraño líquido, aparentemente ajena a todo lo que le rodeaba, pero al escuchar las palabras del mortal, sus ojos se desviaron de sus manos hacia aquel hombre que osaba desafiar a sus hermanas.

-Tu destino decía que no aceptarías el dolor de la pérdida de tu amor, y que tu amargura te llevaría a luchar contra él. Y por lo visto esta ha sido tu forma de hacerlo – la mirada de Láquesis era profunda y misteriosa cuando se posó en los ojos de Draco –. Una lucha sin duda excepcional – hizo una pausa, para luego regresar su vista hacia los destinos sobre su regazo, una de sus manos se posó sobre ellos en una tenue caricia –. Regresa a tu mundo, mortal. Nada te retiene aquí. No tomaremos represalias contra ti si te vas ahora.

-Pero si insistes en lo imposible, tu alma será consumida eternamente por el dolor – Los ojos de la moira sesgadora, le miraron de horma penetrante, advirtiéndole a Draco que cualquier negativa de su parte sería cobrada sin dudar.

-¡No pueden hacer eso! – irrumpió Harry, sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas contenidas – ¡Draco ha hecho más que ningún otro mortal, ha superado pruebas que incluso los dioses temen, ha demostrado no sólo su valía sino un amor por mí que va más allá de cualquier designio divino! ¡No pueden simplemente condenarlo por luchar por aquello que tanto ama! ¡¡Por luchar por mí!

-Harry – Persefone colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la agitada alma en un intento por tranquilizarlo pero el chico se soltó del agarre avanzando hacia las Moiras, encarándolas.

-Si Draco ha de ser condenado a no gozar del descanso eterno por querer estar a mi lado, entonces que a mi también se me condene al mismo castigo, así al menos nuestras almas sufrirán juntas.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! – gritó Draco, la desesperación inundándolo al escuchar aquellas palabras del amor de su vida.

-Claro que puedo – le respondió Harry, girándose para encararlo – ¿De qué me sirve estar en los Campos Eliseos si de cualquier forma sufriré por estar lejos de ti? ¿No entiendes que en cualquier lugar que esté me consumirá el dolor de no estar a tu lado? Te amo Draco, te amo tanto que no podría soportar estar lejos de ti después de que hayas luchado tanto para reunirnos.

-Yo también te amo Harry, y por lo mismo no puedo permitir que te sacrifiques de esa forma, no ahora que por fin estas al lado de tu familia – tomó aire, esperando reunir con eso el valor que le hacía falta para decir lo que tenía pensado –. Yo sabía el riesgo que corría al venir aquí e infringir todas esas leyes divinas y lo acepté porque tenía la esperanza de que al hacerlo podría sacarte de aquí y poder estar juntos de nuevo, pero veo que no fue así – dirigió su mirada gris cargada de sufrimiento a Atropo, que se sintió perturbada ante tanto dolor que consumía el alma de ese mortal.

-Un destino no puede ser reescrito ni modificado, no se puede volver a la vida a alguien quien ya ha muerto – le dijo con voz suave.

Un pesado silencio los envolvió, sentimientos amargos que les asfixiaban sin consideración. Draco veía impotente como las lágrimas se deslizaban por el bonito rostro de su amor, observaba reprimiendo su propio llanto, algo que le fue imposible al momento de que con voz trémula Harry murmuró:

-No me dejes.

Algo se rompió en su interior, lo supo por el inmenso dolor que se desbordaba en él. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, la primera de muchas más que le siguieron. Quiso tocar ese bello rostro frente a él, quiso limpiar esas lágrimas con sus labios, beber su dolor, abrazarlo con fuerza y fundirse en un solo. Había apenas levantado su mano pero a escasos centímetros del rostro se detuvo.

-No puedo tocarte – murmuró con voz quebrada, alejando su mano y retrocediendo un paso.

-Tócame – le pidió Harry en medio de un sollozo.

-No puedo – respondió Draco afligido –, no puedo quitarte tu pureza, no puedo condenarte a ti también, no puedo.

-Tócame – insistió el moreno llorando con más fuerza, la desesperación trasluciéndose en su voz. Draco negó con la cabeza retrocediendo un par de pasos más.

Desesperado, Harry se arrojó hacia el cuerpo del rubio, intentado ser tocado y aferrarse al cuerpo del que amaba, pero el mortal se hizo a un lado y cegado por las lágrimas terminó tropezando y cayendo sobre sus rodillas.

Derrotado y destrozado, se abrazó a si mismo, las lágrimas empapaban su rostro y sus sollozos eran más fuertes, casi impidiéndole respirar.

-Por favor – suplicó el moreno.

Completamente acabado y odiándose a sí mismo por causar ese dolor, Draco se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas frente a Harry, lágrimas gemelas a las de su amor se deslizaban por su rostro, impotencia, dolor y enojo se mezclaban en aquellas perlas cristalinas. Deseaba rodearlo con sus brazos, acunarle y susurrarle al oído que todo estaría bien, que todo era una pesadilla, que él seguía vivo y a su lado y que pronto irían a la Madriguera, visitaría a Ron y jugarían Quiddich y luego podrían ir a fastidiar a Severus un rato, y al anochecer le haría el amor con la mayor entrega posible.

Pero nada sería cierto.

Harry estaba muerto y él no podía corromper la pureza de su alma y arrancarlo de la familia que apenas había recuperado.

Persefone no soportaba ver la escena que se desarrollaba en medio de aquel lugar cubierto de arena negra, ver al alma y al mortal arrodillados unos frente al otro llorando de impotencia, de dolor por no poder estar juntos, por no poder ni siquiera tocarse y darse consuelo. Una lágrima furtiva se deslizó por su rostro, la cual inmediatamente limpió con el dorso de su mano. Ella era una diosa, y como tal trataba de mantenerse alejada de todas aquellas emociones que podrían despertarle los mortales, pero la situación actual le impedía simplemente negar que la opresión en su pecho y el nudo en su garganta no eran causados por el dolor que se manifestaba en los dos amantes.

-¿Y si Draco Malfoy fuera a los Campos Eliseos? – se atrevió a cuestionar.

La voz de la diosa atrajo la atención de todos, incluso la de los amantes que lloraban uno frente al otro. Era una posibilidad que nunca se había planteado. Su pregunta fue seguida por un tenso silencio sólo roto por los sollozos del alma y del mortal.

-Para que algún alma vaya a los Campos Eliseios es necesario que su cuerpo mortal haya muerto y su alma sea juzgada por Minos – le recordó Hades.

-Y para que un mortal muera, su destino debe llegar a su final, y el final del destino de este mortal aún no ha llegado – respondió Atropo con voz ligeramente tensa –. Y yo no puedo sesgar dos veces el mismo destino, pues alteraría el orden natural del universo.

-Tal vez, yo si pueda hacerlo – murmuró Cloto

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Draco, quien hasta ese momento, junto con Harry, se había mantenido en silencio.

-Soy yo quien crea a cada criatura viviente. De mis pensamientos te creo y con mis manos te doy forma, fui yo quien te imaginó con ese hermoso cabello rubio, yo imaginé tus ojos grises y fríos, tu piel, tus labios y te di el soplo de vida. Tal vez yo no imaginé las pruebas que formaría tu destino ni el momento en que tu vida terminaría, aún así, eso no me quita el derecho de ser quien te dio la vida.

-Y así, como se la diste puedes quitársela – murmuró Hades, comprendiendo lo que Cloto quería decir.

-Eso es imposible – exclamó Laquesis –. No puedes hacerlo.

-¿Has escuchado lo que dije? – le reclamó Atropo –. Un destino no puede...

-Se lo que dijiste – cortó Cloto –, pero yo no me refiero a cortar un destino ya sesgado.

-Lo que Cloto quiere decir – intervino Hades –, es que si ella otorgó vida, ella misma puede quitarla sin recurrir a las tijeras de oro, pues ya no habría ni vida ni destino, serían...

-Nada – murmuró Atropo, comprendiendo lo que su hermana quería hacer.

-Y si es la misma diosa que creo al mortal quien le quita la vida, no puede ser catalogado como desacato a los dioses, y por lo tanto el alma no iría directamente al Purgatorio – concluyo Láquesis.

La menor de las Moiras clavó sus ojos negros en los grises de Draco.

-Nunca antes se ha hecho esto, así que no puedo asegurarte que el resultado sea el que esperas, bien puede ser que tu alma pueda ir a los Campos Eliseos como que termine en el Purgatorio. Es sólo tu decisión.

Hubo un momento de silencio, mientras Draco y Harry asimilaban lo dicho por los dioses.

Que Draco muriera.

¿Esa era la solución? ¿La única forma para que pudiera estar al lado de Harry? ¿Qué él muriera a manos de quien, en medio de todo ese mundo oscuro, le había 'creado'?

Todo era demasiado confuso.

Había ido al Inframundo con la única intención de poder regresar el alma de Harry al mundo mortal, en todo ese trayecto en su mente no había existido ningún otro pensamiento que ese, no importando como, el objetivo era ese y la única forma de cumplirlo era sobreviviendo a cada peligro que ese mundo encerraba. Y ahora le decían que no sólo era imposible que Harry regresara al mundo mortal, sino que la única forma de estar al lado de quien amaba, era muriendo.

_Morir._

Cuando Harry había muerto entre sus brazos, él mismo se había sentido morir junto con él. Pero la realidad es que había continuado con su vida, una vida llena de penas y sufrimiento, pero al fin y al cabo una vida, una vida... con un corazón muerto...

_Morir._

Era la palabra que se repetía una y otra vez en su mente...

_Morir._

Renunciar por propia voluntad al don de la vida, sin la oportunidad de retorno, pero con la posibilidad de que todo fallara y que su eternidad continuara sufriendo la pérdida de Harry.

_Morir._

¿Dejaría todo atrás? ¿Qué pasaría con Severus? ¿Con Ron y Hermione? ¿Cómo les afectaría que él también les dejara? Recordaba a Hermione llorando la muerte de Harry, sufriendo su propio dolor, pero aún así, siendo fuerte para obligarle a seguir. Recordaba a Ron, su mirada azul y preocupada, siempre atento a cuando él tuviera una recaída. Y recordaba los brazos de Severus, siempre estando ahí cuando él estaba a punto de dejarse vencer.

_Morir._

¿Sería lo correcto?

Su vista se dirigió a Harry, sus hermosos ojos verdes, aún con rezagos del llanto vertido, observándole con miedo, esperando impaciente su respuesta. Y entonces, justo en ese momento, las palabras escritas por Ron en aquel mapa mal hecho del Hades volvieron a su mente:

"_...Déjanos en el pasado, déjanos a Hermione y a mí en el pasado, porque en el pasado es a donde pertenecemos, deja el dolor y la desesperación atrás y continúa tu vida al lado del hombre que amas, no te sientas culpable por hacerlo y sé feliz y haz feliz a Harry... No sabemos que pueda ocurrir en cuanto llegues a Harry, pero si tienes que elegir, elige estar a su lado y olvídanos a nosotros, ya que no tenemos la misma importancia que su amor..."_

Ahora comprendía lo que su amigo había querido decir, Ron había sospechado que una situación así podría presentarse y que él no debía desaprovechar esa oportunidad. Nunca había temido a la muerte, al menos no desde la guerra, y menos ahora le tendría miedo, pues ahora, tras la muerte, encontraría a Harry.

¿No era eso lo que rogaba en aquellas noches llenas de soledad? ¿Cuándo las pesadillas le arrancaban del sueño y el extrañar a Harry era una cruel agonía?

Si, era por lo que tanto había luchado:

Por estar al lado de Harry.

-Lo haré.

-No, no lo hagas – sobre sus rodillas, Harry le miró suplicante.

-Harry...

-No lo hagas, por favor.

-Es la única forma en que tal vez podamos estar juntos.

-¿Acosta de tu vida? ¿De tu descanso eterno?

-A costa de mi vida y de mi descanso eterno – le respondió con seguridad –¿Acaso no los arriesgué desde el momento que crucé la Puerta de la Desesperanza? – Draco suavizó su mirada, acercándose lo más posible al rostro de Harry sin llegar a tocarlo –. Así como tú estuviste arriesgando tu descanso eterno hace unos momentos, si hay la más mínima oportunidad de que estemos juntos, la tomaré sin dudar. ¿Qué debo hacer?

Cloto asintió, y con elegancia se puso de pie, el líquido plateado que la rodeaba onduló envolviendo sus piernas hasta formar la falta de sus ropas. Con lentitud dejó el mar en que descansaba, sus pies descalzos se hundieron en la arena negra.

En seguida, Draco se puso de pie, nervioso y con los ojos aún llenos de lágrimas pero con la firme decisión de no retroceder. Estaría con Harry, no importase si tenía que morir para lograrlo, lo único importante era que pronto estarían juntos.

Acortó la distancia que lo separaba de la Diosa, todos a su alrededor guardaban silencio, completamente absortos en sus movimientos.

-¿Estas seguro de esto? Aún puedes retroceder – le susurró Cloto cuando sólo un metro los separaba.

-Absolutamente seguro.

Al termino de decir esas palabras, un pequeño resplandor comenzó a refulgir entre Draco y la Moira, un resplandor que poco a poco tomaba la forma de algo que Draco conocía demasiado bien.

La daga de Afrodita.

Y fue justo en ese momento que las palabras de la Diosa dichas por Hermes en la Puerta de la Desesperanza volvieron a su mente. Al mismo tiempo que un suave viento les envolvía y la voz de la Diosa Afrodita se hacía escuchar repitiendo las mismas palabras para que todos las escucharan:

"_Llegará el momento en que tu camino has de elegir, guíate por aquellas palabras que tu corazón pronunciará, y no dudes de tu elección, cuando la tercera luz decida cortar el ciclo, la hoja de la daga reflejará el último destello de la luz que distribuye, y aquella luz que hila la vida deberá cumplir con el deseo de su corazón destrozado, no habrá duda alguna en tu alma, pues es lo que tu corazón suplica, guíate por sus palabras"_

-Afrodita – murmuró Hades.

Y así como había llegado, el viento se llevó el eco de las palabras dichas por la Diosa.

-Ahora sé que hacer – murmuró Cloto al mismo tiempo que tomaba la Daga de Afrodita que aún flotaba entre ellos.

-Draco – escuchó la voz de Harry, girándose y encontrándolo de pie, siendo sostenido por Persefone.

-Te amo Harry, y te amaré aún después de la muerte.

-Te... estaré esperando.

Draco asintió, para luego dar media vuelta y volver a estar frente a Cloto. La Moira sostenía la Daga de Afrodita esperando el momento de actuar.

-¿Por qué haces esto? – le preguntó Draco

-Nosotras hemos existido en esta oscuridad desde el principio de los tiempos – le dijo en un suave susurro –, nunca hemos estado fuera de estas tierras que vuestros ojos ven, pero eso no significa que en algún momento haya amado – una sonrisa triste se dibujó en sus pálidas facciones al ver la sorpresa en los ojos de plata –. Si, una vez amé a un mortal, a alguien que al fin y al cabo murió sin conocer mi amor, y no fui capaz de luchar por su amor, y ahora vivo una eternidad en constante sufrimiento. No quiero que tú sufras el mismo destino que yo, no cuando tú si has tenido el valor de luchar lo impensable y de sacrificar todo cuanto tienes por estar al lado de quien amas.

-Si esto no funciona, si mi alma pierde el descanso eterno – murmuró nervioso, conciente de que todo era incierto –, en otra vida, Harry y yo podríamos...

-Será difícil, pero haré todo lo posible – le aseguró Cloto con una mirada dulce.

-Gracias.

-Lo haré ahora.

-Espera, quiero que lo último que vea sea a quien amo – y tras obtener un asentimiento de parte de la Moira, Draco regresó su mirada a Harry, quien ahora lloraba en silencio sin perder ningún detalle de lo que acontecía –. No llores amor, esta historia continúa, sólo cambiará el escenario. Tú y yo estaremos juntos, después de todo. Te amo.

-Siempre te amaré mi dragón.

En ese momento la hoja de la daga de Afrodita destelló antes de hundirse en piel suave y cálida.

Sangre manchando sus labios...

Ojos grises observándole con amor y esperanza...

Ojos verdes regresándole la mirada con preocupación y amor...

Sangre era el río de donde huía su alma...

Estaba muriendo, y eso extrañamente se sentía bien.

"_... No habrá duda alguna en tu alma, pues es lo que tu corazón suplica..."_

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**No hace falta que lo digas**_

_No hace falta que me mires  
No hace falta que lo digas  
No hace falta que me expliques  
cuando lloras o te ríes._

No hace falta decir  
que me quiero morir a tu lado  
Te amo…

No hace falta que te quedes  
No hace falta que te insista  
No hace falta que te llore  
Si nos veremos arriba.

No hace falta decir  
que me quiero morir a tu lado  
Te amo…

No hace falta que soñemos  
que es mentira que no existe la muerte  
cuando hay amor.

Esta misma historia continúa  
sólo cambia el escenario  
en la escena del amor…

No hace falta que te mienta  
No hace falta que lo pidas  
No hace falta que me extrañes  
si te encontraré algún día.

No hace falta decir  
que me quiero morir a tu lado.  
Te amo…

No hace falta que soñemos  
que es mentira  
que no existe la muerte  
cuando hay amor.

Esta misma historia continúa  
sólo cambia el escenario  
en la escena del amor…

No hace falta que te insista  
No hace falta que te llore  
Si nos veremos arriba.

No hace falta decir  
que me quiero morir a tu lado  
Te amo…

_Artista: **Alejandro Lerner**_

**¡¡¡Esperen, esperen! ¡¡No me maten aún o no sabrán sobre el último capítulo y su epilogo! ¿Más tranquilos? Bien. Uf, por un momento pensé que no sobreviviría a su ira, jijiji.**

**Antes de que sus instintos asesinos tomen mayor fuerza, déjenme decirles que la historia fue planeada así desde un principio, simplemente porque no creo que sea lógico, después de todo, que un muerto vuelva a la vida después de un año de haber fallecido, no tanto porque un Dios no pueda regresarla, sino más bien porque, ¿qué pasaría con todas aquellas personas que conocieron al difunto y saben que ya había muerto? Se provocaría un caos, se alterarían muchas cosas y creo que serían demasiados obliviates jiji. Además, también quedaba descartada la idea del suicidio, pues como se maneja en algunos lados, nadie puede quitarse la vida por propia voluntad pues va contra la ley de Dios, así que lo único que quedaba, era que ese mismo Dios quitara la vida a ese mortal, no se si me explico correctamente. El caso es que la única forma en que Harry y Draco podían estar juntos, es que Draco muriera por mano de un Dios y le permitieran ir a los Campos Eliseos, después de todo, Draquito ya también sufrió mucho y necesita un descansito.**

**Pero no se preocupen, que aún falta un capítulo donde veremos las reacciones del mundo mágico ante la muerte de Draco, sobre todo lo relacionado con los profesores de Hogwarts y su Director. Y se verá ahí si la idea de Cloto funcionó o no, y les aseguro que en el epilogo subsanaré todo lo malo que he hecho, he dejado una pista sobre como será el epilogo en este mismo capítulo.**

**Mil gracias a todos los que me enviaron reviews, les juro que los leo y me dan ánimos de seguir, gracias a los que me corrigen, y a los que me regañan por tardada, jajaja. Besos a todos y nos vemos en el último capítulo de Devuélveme la Vida!**


	21. El final de un Destino

**Oh por Dios!!! No puedo creer que me haya tardado tanto en actualizar, me muero de vergüenza, pero antes de que quieran matarme por tardada, permítanme explicarles lo que ocurrió, creo que al menos merecen esa consideración de mi parte.**

**A principios de año me gradué de Licenciada, el vaivén de reunir todo para la titulación, la fiesta, exámenes y trabajos finales me volvieron loca.**

**Cuando por fin terminó la escuela, pensé en buscarme otro trabajo, sorpresa!! Una de las secretarias renunció y me ascendieron a su puesto, lo cual significó más dinero, más horas trabajo, menos tiempo para escribir, ya que mi jefe y su familia es demasiado absorbente.**

**A mediados de año a mi madre tuvieron que operarla para poder dializarla, su insuficiencia renal causada por su diabetes tomó esa decisión, por lo tanto tuve que aprender a dializarla y fueron días de ir al hospital muy seguido para análisis y valoraciones, fue un caos total.**

**Hace como un mes y medio la que se enfermó fui yo, me operaron de la apéndice y me dieron 15 días de incapacidad, y yo, ingenuamente pensé que podía escribir durante ese tiempo, hubo un complot en mi contra, mi computadora se negó a encender y después del ataque de histeria y del dolor por mi falta de apéndice la llevé a arreglar, todavía es hora de que no me la regresan sanita, por suerte este capítulo lo tenía también guardado en la computadora de mi trabajo, pero tuve que esperar hasta que regresé a trabajar para poder acceder a él.**

**Y aquí me tienen, no andaba muerta, aunque casi me muero con todo lo que me pasó, pero al menos ya estoy de vuelta y espero no tardarme tanto para la siguiente actualización.**

**Para los que esperan I Wish, tendrán que seguir esperando pues el capítulo que sigue está en mi computadora y por más que quise salvar mis archivos no he podido hacerlo, así que solo me resta esperar a que me arreglen mi computadora y rezar porque mis archivos no se hayan perdido. Pero los que desean saber de Eclipse de Luna tengan paciencia que ya estoy con el siguiente capítulo.**

**Por cierto, espero tener el epilogo de esta historia a más tardar a finales de este año, ya que aunque ya tenía planeado el epilogo, éste cambió totalmente, a ver que locura me sale ahora jijiji.**

**Por último quiero agradecer a todas esas lindas personitas que pese a mi desaparición por todo este tiempo no dejaron de enviarme comentario pidiéndome regresar y preguntándome si todo estaba bien, siempre tengo en cuenta sus palabras y son las que me animan a seguir y a no dejar de actualizar estas historia que significan tanto para mi. Prometo contestar poco a poco sus comentarios y espero sinceramente que el final de esta historia sea de su agrado.**

**Ahora si, lo que tanto desean, ¡¡EL FINAL DE DEVUELVEME LA VIDA!!**

**Sean todos ustedes bienvenidos.**

**CAPITULO VEINTE. El final de un Destino.**

Todo era extraño.

Él mismo se sentía extraño.

Su propio ser estaba de alguna forma ansioso.

O al menos así era como se sentía al notar que todo a su alrededor era consumido por la oscuridad.

No había inicio o fin, o al menos no había nada que pudiera identificarse de esa forma, pues nada, excepto la negrura, a su alrededor existía.

¿Dónde estaba?

Parpadeó varias veces hasta que poco a poco logró acostumbrarse a esa negrura que todo lo envolvía.

Su cabeza se sentía extraña, como si sus pensamientos fueran envueltos por una confusa neblina que lo cubría todo, y el único razonamiento que lograba filtrarse, era que debía avanzar.

Sólo… _avanzar._

Y eso fue lo que hizo.

Simplemente, avanzó.

A medida que lo hacía, la oscuridad que lo envolvía poco a poco comenzaba a desintegrarse, hasta llegar a un punto donde pudo ver con claridad todo aquello que le rodeaba.

Se trataba de un campo que se encontraba cubierto de asfódelos, flores de distintas especies entre las que destacan tulipanes, azucenas, narcisos y jacintos.

Continuó avanzando, ignorando todo a su alrededor. O casi.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver algo que captó su atención, haciéndolo detenerse. Era una flor cuyas raíces se aferraban a una roca, se trataba de un narciso de tamaño tres veces más grande que el resto de las flores. Permaneció quieto un momento observando la flor, algo dentro de él se estremeció, más no supo exactamente el porque de esa sensación; era, como si su corazón se agitara ante algún recuerdo, pero nada venia a su mente con claridad.

No importaba, seguramente cuando _llegara_, sabría que recuerdo era ese.

Ahora lo importante era simplemente _avanzar._

Porque él no caminaba, sus pies permanecían juntos, no se movían, nunca llegaban a tocar el pasto bajo ellos, la realidad era que flotaba como si pendiera de algún tipo de hilos, simplemente _avanzaba_.

Llegó a un punto del campo donde varios espectros silenciosos vagaban sin rumbo fijo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ellos, notó como detenían su andar. Un extraño mutismo reinó en ese lugar, era un silencio sepulcral, de alguna forma asfixiante.

Hizo caso omiso a ese detalle, y él continúo avanzando.

Pero entonces, los espectros iniciaron un nuevo movimiento, esta vez no avanzaban sin tener un lugar al que llegar, parecían coordinarse de alguna extraña forma.

Siguió avanzando hasta estar a un par de metros de los espectros errantes donde se detuvo un momento. Para poder llegar al Río Estigia tenía que atravesar esos campos, y eso, a su vez, significaba pasar a través de todos esos espectros.

Con esa idea terminó por anular la distancia entre él y aquellas almas sin rumbo.

Sin embargo, nuevamente los espectros detuvieron su extraño vaivén, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta:

Los espectros se habían dividido formando dos filas, donde él quedaba justo en medio.

Habían formado un camino para él.

Sobrecogido por este descubrimiento, pero con la sola meta de avanzar, continuó con su camino con una natural arrogancia.

Flotaba entre ellos observando como sus miradas vacías de pronto se encontraban con la suya, en algunos había envidia, en otros odio, en algunos podía ver un poco de alegría, y en la mayoría, su mirada se llenaba de una tristeza tan profunda que de alguna forma le hacía sentir culpable. Al pasar junto a ellos, podía escuchar ligeros suspiros y llantos, incluso algunas palabras de dolor, acentos de ira, altivas y roncas voces.

Continuó avanzando sin importarle cuanto tiempo llevaba haciéndolo, lo único que habitaba en su mente era la distancia que le faltaba para llegar a su objetivo:

El Río Estigia, su siguiente punto a llegar.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

El dolor fue intenso, como un cuchillo clavándose sin piedad en su corazón, como si rasgara una parte importante de su alma. Su respiración se interrumpió de tal forma como si alguien la estuviera asfixiando.

Pasada la sorpresa inicial, se irguió sobre su cama, importándole poco el estar denuda o despertar a su acompañante, quien, justo en ese momento, despertaba en medio de un grito.

La terrible certeza del origen de ese dolor, se abrió paso en su mente.

Con sorprendente rapidez, se puso de pie, tomó una bata para cubrir su desnudez, para luego salir de la habitación en dirección de su despacho, ignorando el que Ron la llamaba a gritos.

No, no podía ser cierto, se negaba a creer lo que ese dolor quería decirle.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, nublándole la vista y haciéndole trastabillar en su carrera. Su respiración agitada se unía al dolor en su pecho que se hacía cada vez más intenso, mareándola y nublando su raciocinio, y con el único pensamiento coherente en su mente de llegar a su despacho y observar la pequeña serpiente de cristal sobre su escritorio.

El tortuoso camino llegó a su fin en el momento en que logró estar frente a la puerta de su despacho, pero su ansiedad creció al darse cuenta de que no podía abrirla a causa de los hechizos que ella misma había aplicado antes de irse a dormir. Desesperada, comenzó a golpear la puerta con sus puños cerrados, lágrimas de desesperación se deslizaban por su lindo rostro.

-¡Ábrete! ¡¡Ábrete maldita sea!! – gritaba en medio de sollozos.

-¡Hermione! – la llamó Ron al llegar a su lado, su piel normalmente blanca ahora tenía un color exageradamente pálido, y mientras una de sus manos se mantenía contra su pecho en un intento de calmar el dolor que ahí se agolpaba, la otra sostenía su varita con firmeza, pronunciando los contrahechizos que mantenían cerrada la puerta.

En cuanto ésta abrió, los dos se abalanzaron al interior del lugar y corrieron hasta llegar al mapa que Ron había hecho, sus ojos inmediatamente se dirigieron en busca de la pequeña serpiente, encontrándose con una escena inesperada:

La serpiente no sólo estaba opaca, sino que también estaba partida por la mitad, y ambos fragmentos reposaban en un extraño dibujo que Ron estaba seguro no había incluido en el mapa:

Se trataba de una torre de color bronce con una inscripción en letras plateadas que rezaba: _Tria Fata._

Hermione se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, sus piernas no pudieron mantenerse firmes por más tiempo, cayendo contra el frío suelo. El dolor de su pecho haciéndose cada vez más insoportable.

-No – murmuró Ron con voz quebrada – ¡No! – gritó al mismo tiempo que tomaba el mapa y comenzaba a destrozarlo.

-¡Nooo! – gritó Hermione, un grito desgarrador que indicaba el desmoronamiento de la chica.

El pelirrojo dejó lo que estaba haciendo para abrazar el cuerpo lloroso de su pareja.

Ahora sólo se tenían el uno al otro.

Sólo ellos dos...

Nadie más...

OOoOoOoOoOoOo

Una sensación de alivio inundó todo su ser tras haber dejado atrás a aquellos espectros. Finalmente había llegado a la ribera de un gran río, era un río muy ancho, del cual ni si quiera podía ver la otra orilla, sus aguas eran oscuras sin llegar a ser absolutamente negras.

El Río Estigia.

Sus ojos pasearon por todo el lugar, encontrándose con las almas de seres sin fortuna, notando que esta vez no eran espectros, sino que tenían una forma corpórea más sólida, incluso parecían personas vivas. Personas que estaban en la ribera retorciéndose de dolor, sus cuerpos desnudos y lacerados, llorando, mordiendo sus propios cuerpos, en la malvada orilla que aguarda a todo aquel que a los Dioses no teme, lanzando palabras blasfemas en contra de los Dioses.

Un poco más lejos entre las oscuras aguas del río, pudo ver una vieja barca blanca que se acercaba a él lentamente. Y claramente pudo escuchar como el hombre que lo remaba cantaba

_¡Hay de vosotras, almas perversas! _

_¡No esperéis ya más de ver el Cielo!  
Aquí vengo a llevaros a la otra orilla  
a las tinieblas eternas, al calor y al hielo.  
Y tú que estás allí, ánima viva,  
aléjate de estos que están muertos._

La canción le era, de alguna extraña forma, muy familiar, aunque no podía recordar exactamente cuando la había escuchado, o si alguna vez la había oído.

El extraño hombre dejó de cantar, al acercarse a la orilla sobre su barca.

Los profundos ojos del Barquero lo miraron con fijeza, como queriendo ver a través de su alma y descubrir sus más profundos y atroces secretos.

-¿Así que ahora os llevaré al otro lado? – le preguntó con voz áspera, formando en sus labios una sonrisa sarcástica.

Él asintió en silencio.

-Nunca, en todo mi existir, conocí a alguien como vos – le dijo con sinceridad, para enseguida cambiar su expresión a una de avaricia – ¿Traéis el tributo?

De entre sus ropas sacó un par de monedas de oro, arrojándoselas y siendo atrapadas por el barquero, quien las observó con atención, sus ojos de fuego brillaron con ambición.

-Subid.

Con arrogancia y la seguridad de que pronto llegaría a donde deseaba, ascendió a la barca. En cuanto Caronte lo vio flotar hacia su embarcación, comenzó a remar, avanzando entre las oscuras aguas del río.

OOoOoOoOoOoOo

Despertó con un sobresalto, el sudor corriendo por su rostro. Confundido, se llevó una mano a su largo cabello enterrándola entre las hebras azabaches en un intento por calmarse.

Tenía un extraño presentimiento, no sabría catalogarlo como algo bueno o malo. Su corazón latía desbocado, nervioso. Tenía una extraña sensación de perdida que de alguna manera era difícil de contener.

Sin saber porque, se puso de pie, de alguna manera estar entre esas paredes le estaba asfixiando. Tomó su bata dispuesto a salir de ese encierro y tratar de encontrar la causa que le mantenía en ese estado de nerviosismo.

Dejó atrás sus habitaciones, internándose entre oscuros pasillos, el sonido de sus pasos era inexistente, su propia figura se confundía entre las sombras.

Sin poder evitarlo, sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia Draco.

¿Cómo estaría? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Tal vez herido? ¿Habría llegado hasta Potter? ¿Qué clase de trato haría? ¿Podrían regresar ambos? ¿Y si no? ¿Podrían estar juntos aún en la muerte?

Demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta para ellas.

Suspiró con pesadumbre.

Draco era como un hijo para él, fue su soporte durante la terrible guerra contra el Señor Tenebroso, por él se arriesgó a descubrirse como espía para evitar que siguiera los pasos de Lucius.

Se sintió orgulloso de cada uno de los logros de Draco, así como también sufrió el dolor que lo envolvió tras la muerte de Potter; fue su hombro quien soportó las lágrimas de su dragón y fue su voz quien lo tranquilizaba tras aquellas atroces pesadillas que le hacían revivir una y otras la escena donde su propio padre le arrebata su razón de vivir.

¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan cruel?

Era una pregunta que siempre se hacía, y a la que nunca encontraba respuesta.

Contrario a lo que todos pensaban, Draco había sufrido desde pequeño; sufrió la soledad que su apellido imponía, sufrió los excesos de Lucius, el desprecio de muchos sólo por su nombre, sufrió el acoso del Señor Tenebroso, y cuando todo parecía mejorar para él, cuando Potter iluminó su vida con palabras y caricias de amor, tenía que llegar Lucius y arrebatarle la tan anhelada felicidad.

Y ahora...

Ahora Draco había desafiado cualquier tipo de lógica al ir en busca del alma de Potter a un lugar del que sólo se sabía por meras leyendas, pero que al parecer eran demasiado reales como para traer esperanza al ya roto corazón de Draco.

Y eso, aunque fuera difícil de creer, le daba miedo.

Miedo de que todos esos mitos de dioses vengadores, que lo controlan todo, de alma perversa, fueran reales, porque entonces, ¿qué podría hacer Draco contra ellos? ¿Qué podía hacer un simple mortal contra decenas de seres inmortales?

¿Qué?

Sus pasos le llevaron inexplicablemente frente al despacho de la Profesora Granger. Confundido por eso, estuvo a punto de darse media vuelta y volver a su habitación, pero algo captó su atención y le impidió cumplir sus deseos.

La puerta estaba abierta de par en par, mostrando una escena por demás triste y desesperanzadora.

Granger y Weasley arrodillados en el piso, abrazados y llorando como aquella vez en que habían perdido a Potter.

Su corazón se detuvo ante un inesperado pensamiento.

Como si hubieran perdido a...

-Draco – murmuró con voz quebrada.

Las fuerzas le fallaron, perdió el equilibrio y a punto estuvo de caer de no ser que alcanzó a sujetarse del marco de la puerta. Su mano libre cubrió su rostro mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro.

Había perdido a su hijo...

A su Dragón...

OOoOoOoOoOoOo

Desbordó la barca de Caronte, siendo conciente de la intensa mirada del barquero sobre él. Paseó sus ojos por todo el entorno. Pudo reconocer que estaba al borde de un valle, un abismo doloroso que acogía el rugir de llantos que parecían ser infinitos.

Era oscuro, profundo y nebuloso, tanto que aún fijando su vista en algún punto delante de él, no reconocía cosa alguna, sin embargo, podía escuchar suspiros que se transportaban a través del aire hasta llegar a sus oídos, haciéndole estremecerse. Avanzó tratando de seguir esos sonidos, sabía que debía de seguirlos para encontrar su propio camino.

Levitó entre la niebla oscura hasta encontrar el origen de esos suspiros, se trataba de una multitud conformada por niños, mujeres y hombres, cuya angustia se teñía en el rostro de aquellos infelices.

Continuó avanzando ignorándolos, sabía que de nada le serviría hablarles, estaban siendo presos de su propio tormento, él sabía donde se encontraba, así que siguió con su camino.

Llegó hasta el pie de un noble castillo, el cual estaba cercado siete veces por altos muros, defendido en torno por un bello riachuelo, de aguas claras y tranquilas. Observó el castillo, y pudo ver que sobre la enorme puerta de roble, estaba una inscripción en griego que rezaba:

"_Juzgado"_

Sus pies se elevaron sobre el riachuelo, avanzando decidido, hasta atravesar la puerta, encontrándose con un largo y escabroso pasillo. Con lentitud comenzó a recorrerlo, no tardó mucho en encontrar una última puerta, la abrió, encontrándose con un prado de verde pasto fresco.

Estando dentro pudo ver las almas de aquellos a quienes juzgarían, sus rostros estaban alicaídos en espera de su destino final, algunos murmuraban un poco con voz suave, y otros permanecían en total silencio.

A medida que avanzaba un extraño sentimiento de ansiedad se apoderaba de él, sabía que hacia donde se dirigía no era otro lugar que donde sería juzgado.

¿Qué destino le esperaba?

¿Sería acaso el dolor de una cruel condena?

No recordaba mucho sobre los actos que cometió antes de llegar a ese lugar, pero tenía el presentimiento de que había sufrido mucho y rogaba por no seguir con aquel dolor.

Llegó hasta el final de una fila de espectros, con cuidado tomó su lugar, esperando con paciencia su turno.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, en realidad, su noción de la realidad y el tiempo estaba muy distorsionada, tanto, que ni siquiera lo sintió pasar, para él pudieron haber transcurrido horas, sin embargo también pudieron haber sido segundos y él no habría notado la diferencia.

Finalmente llegó su turno. Ante él, un hombre se erguía imponente y orgulloso, sabía que ese hombre era quién examinaba las culpas de las almas, las juzgaba y ordenaba su condena.

Ese hombre no era otro que Minos.

Cuando el alma mal nacida esta frente a él, toda se confiesa; y ese conocedor de pecados ve cual es su lugar en el Tártaro, cuantos grados abajo quiere que sea puesta. Siempre, delante de él, hay muchas almas que van y vienen, cada una tiene su propio juicio, dicen sus pecados y Minos los escucha para después castigarles si es necesario o recompensarles, según el caso.

El juez tenía un cabello largo y negro, brillante como ala de cuervo, y si bien su piel era pálida eso solo hacía resaltar la profundidad de sus ojos negros, ojos que eran capaces de ver a través de los escudos forjados para esconder los más oscuros secretos. Minos estaba de pie, sujetando un gran libro, el cual él sabía que era una especie de archivo, si un alma mentía, Minos inmediatamente lo sabía a través de ese libro, llamado también el Libro de las Almas. Se acercó a él, sin poder evitar sentir cierto temor.

Minos levantó la mirada al percibir una nueva alma para ser juzgada, sus ojos negros como la más oscura noche se encontraron con unos ojos grises que lo miraban con cierta frialdad.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar – afirmó Minos.

Él se mantuvo en silencio.

-Vuestro caso es único, nunca supe de algo parecido – le dijo el juez sin dejar de verlo –, aún así, espero, por vuestro propio bien, que siga siendo así.

Minos pasó su mano por encima del Libro de las Almas, en una suave caricia. Sabía que esta vez si encontraría el nombre del alma frente a él, pero ni siquiera se molestó en buscarlo, pues él ya lo había juzgado la primera vez que le había visto.

-¿Espero que vos recordéis mis palabras ante un segundo encuentro entre nosotros? – preguntó, obteniendo un asentimiento impregnado de duda de parte de quien le escuchaba –. Pues bien, vuestro destino por el amor que habita en vuestro corazón, será aquel donde moran los héroes y los poetas, los hombres que amaron y fueron correspondidos, los hombres que aún contra todo luchaban por un causa justa. Los hombres como vos.

El Juez hizo una pausa, notando el nerviosismo del alma que juzgaba. Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Sabía que lo que iba a hacer, era lo justo.

-Los Campos Eliseos os esperan – hizo una pausa que aprovechó para convocar el portal que mostraba una imagen ligeramente envuelta en una niebla sobrenatural, advirtiendo que a lo lejos había un camino que llevaba a algo similar a un pueblo rodeado por hermosos y altos árboles.

Su cuerpo se tensó al comprenderlo.

Había sido juzgado.

Y el _veredicto_ era el habitar en los Campos Eliseos.

-Adelante Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter os espera.

OOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Gracias por acompañarme Profesor Firenze

-No tiene nada que agradecer Profesor Longbotton.

-Oh, claro que si, se muy bien que es bastante peligroso estar en el Bosque Prohibido a estas horas de la noche, pero es necesario recolectar estas muestras.

-La Coclearia aumenta sus propiedades cuando la luna se encuentra en cuarto creciente.

-Exactamente, por eso me era necesario venir a esta hora.

Ambos profesores caminaban entre la espesura del Bosque Prohibido, la luna creciente iluminaba un poco el oscuro firmamento. Los ruidos de la noche eran devorados por esa negrura y tenebrosidad que siempre rodeaba al bosque. De vez en cuando Neville se detenía para revisar algún espécimen sin notar que a su lado Firenze observaba con aprensión a su alrededor, como si estuviese esperando a que algo sucediera.

E indudablemente algo sucedió…

Lo primero que sintieron fue que la tierra bajo ellos comenzaba a sacudirse, no demasiado fuerte, pero lo suficiente como para sacarlos de balance. Casi enseguida que el temblor iniciaba, una extraña luz refulgía en el fondo del bosque, expandiéndose con rapidez, como si de una explosión se tratase.

El silencio, que hasta ese momento los había rodeado, se había visto roto por aullidos lastimeros y sonidos que claramente indicaban una huida.

Cuando el fulgor se extinguió y la tierra dejó de sacudirse, Neville logró ponerse de pie.

-¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó nervioso.

-El final de un destino – pronunció solmene el centauro sin dejar de observar el lugar en donde la luz se había extinguido.

-¿Qué? – inquirió Neville, sin comprender de que hablaba el centauro.

-Provino de la Capilla de los Caídos - y sin más, el centauro galopó hacia el lugar señalado.

Neville permaneció estático sin saber que hacer o pensar. Durante un par de minutos permaneció igual, procesando todo lo ocurrido sin llegar a entenderlo por completo. Finalmente decidió seguir al centauro y averiguar lo que ocurría.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, tratando de hacer lo posible para no tropezar con algo en medio de aquella incremente oscuridad. Tras unos minutos esquivando todo tipo de arbustos y rezando porque ninguna criatura decidiera cenarlo, llegó hasta la capilla donde los caídos en la guerra descansaban.

Se detuvo unos instantes delante de la enorme puerta de cristal que resguardaba la entrada. La capilla se alzaba imponente frente a él, de pilares macizos y hermosos de mármol blanco, los ventanales eran de un color azul claro, lo que le confería a la capilla una apariencia divina, casi fantasmal en medio de la oscuridad del Bosque Prohibido.

Intentó calmar su agitada respiración, con la intención de no desfallecer. Cuando pudo mantenerse erguido abrió la puerta, una súbita ansiedad lo invadió.

-Vamos Nev, eres un Gryffindor – se dijo a sí mismo, pero aún así, la ansiedad no se fue.

Respiró profundamente y antes de que el poco valor que había podido reunir se evaporara entró con paso decidido. Inmediatamente la grandeza de la estructura se mostró ante él. Desde el centro podía apreciarse su estructura octogonal, hacia donde mirara había una puerta con forma de arco, cada puerta se dirigía hacia una cúpula aún más pequeña donde se encontraban los cuerpos de los caídos.

Exhaló un suspiro de alivio cuando localizó a Firenza.

-Profesor – lo llamó al mismo tiempo que avanzaba hacia él –. Profesor, ¿qué fue lo que...

Él mismo se interrumpió cuando llegó al lado del centauro y vio la escena que se presentaba en la cúpula en donde el centauro permanecía.

La cúpula donde descansaba el cuerpo de Harry Potter.

Las paredes de la cúpula estaban finamente talladas, con grabados que honraban a la persona que descansaba en ese lugar, había también, varias velas que perfumaban el aire así como la placa en la que Hermione, Ron y Draco habían plasmado sus sentimientos hacia la persona que descansaba en ese lugar.

Y justo al centro se encontraba el féretro que resguardaba el cuerpo del mago que trajo la paz al Mundo Mágico.

Sin poder creer lo que veía, Neville se acercó al féretro, deteniéndose a sólo un par de pasos de él. Su varita cayó al piso provocando un leve tintineo, intentó por todos los medios reprimir el impulso de echarse a llorar ahí mismo.

-No – murmuró

Neville se decidió, abrió el féretro, viendo el joven cuerpo de Harry Potter, del Salvador del Mundo Mágico... junto al cuerpo de Draco Malfoy.

Sin poder retenerlas por más tiempo, las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

-Draco...

La escena que se desplegaba ante él, era tan hermosa como triste.

Harry, o mejor dicho su cuerpo, permanecía igual al primer día en que había sido llevado a esa capilla: recostado boca arriba, como si durmiera; sin embargo uno de sus brazos ahora estaba extendido, acunando al cuerpo de Draco, quien reposaba su cabeza sobre el hombro del brazo que lo rodeaba.

Ambos cuerpos se veían tan... llenos de vida, como si solo estuvieran durmiendo, y peor aún, como si tuvieran un sueño agradable y no las constantes pesadillas que les asechaban.

Acercó su mano temblorosa a la garganta de Draco, intentando encontrar en vano su pulso, sintiendo el frío de la piel sin vida. Retiró su mano, asustado por la cruel realidad. Cerró los ojos tratando de mantener bajo control las emociones que se agolpaban en su pecho y la torturaban poco a poco, tratando de desgarrarle el alma.

-Era lo mejor.

Abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de Friese tan cerca de él. El centauro se había acercado hasta estar a su altura.

-Pero Draco esta...

-Junto a Harry – respondió sin alterar el tono de su voz, para luego girarse hacia el mago y clavar sus ojos azules en los castaños –. ¿Acaso no era eso lo que él deseaba? ¿Estar junto a la persona amada?

Regresó su vista hacia los dos cuerpos que reposaban uno sobre otro, vio el abrazo suave, pero posesivo, la tenue sonrisa de Draco y Harry, dichosos por amarse uno al otro...

Por estar juntos...

-Si – respondió –, era lo que ambos deseaban.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo 

Tras salir del portal, lo primero que notó fu el olor a tierra húmeda que regía en el ambiente.

Algo mareado, observó como una niebla sobrenatural rodeaba el lugar imposibilitándole ver más allá de sí mismo, una niebla muy similar a la que envolvía sus propios pensamientos.

Respiró profundo, llenando sus pulmones de todo el oxígeno posible, en un intento de hacer pasar esa sensación de mareo.

Pero no obtuvo exactamente lo que esperaba.

El mareo desapareció, si, pero fue sustituido por algo de mucho mayor impacto.

La neblina, que hasta ese momento había cubierto sus recuerdos, súbitamente se había desvanecido, haciéndolo recordar una vida entera, llena de dolor y soledad, una vida con matices de cariño y amor, una vida llena de lágrimas, una vida...

Su vida.

Esos recuerdos eran el retrato de su propia vida, las imágenes que desfilaban por su mente eran la secuencia de sus actos y emociones...

Y se sentían tan... reales...

Tan profundas...

Que dolían...

Y mucho.

-Harry – fue lo primero que brotó de sus labios al recuperarse del shock.

Los recuerdos continuaron fluyendo como la corriente del río a su lado, negándole a sus ojos observar a su alrededor y fundirse con el hermoso paraíso que se abría a su paso, pues sólo estaba centrado en continuar sumergido en ese mar de recuerdos.

-¿Así que tu eres el chico que busca salir con mi hijo? – escuchó que le decían. Confundido abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un hombre idéntico a Harry, claro si este tuviera poco más de 30 años, con la diferencia de que el hombre frente a él tenía los ojos color avellana en lugar de verdes.

-Te advierto jovencito que mi ahijado no está solo – continuó otro hombre de larga cabellera negra y ojos azules, uniéndose al primero.

De la impresión, Draco sólo podía observar con ojos y boca muy abiertos, sin poder emitir palabra alguna. De una extraña forma, él estaba seguro que debía de conocer a esos hombres que le hablaban de forma tan... intimidante, pero su cabeza seguía siendo un completo desastre y no podía hilar ningún pensamiento coherente.

-¡James! ¡Sirius! – gritó una voz femenina que hizo a los tres hombres temblar, más a los dos desconocidos que a Draco, quien se preguntaba porque debía de temblar ante esa voz – ¡Lo están asustando!

-¡Pero Lily! – se quejaron ambos hombres con sendas expresiones de cachorros apaleados.

-¡En vida siempre quise hacer eso! – se quejó James.

-¡Y yo también! – le siguió Sirius.

Sin hacer caso al lloriqueo de los dos hombres, Lily se acercó hasta ellos y tomando a cada uno de una oreja los alejó de Draco.

-¡Amor, me lastimas! – se quejó James.

-¡Auch, auch! Calma a tu esposa Prongs.

-¿Pero que no entienden que el pobre chico esta desorientado y asustado?, y encima ustedes lo trauman con su complejo de padre y padrino sobre protectores.

-Hola Draco – lo saludó otro hombre quien acababa de llegar a su lado. Al reconocer de quien se trataba, el rubio sólo pudo abrir y cerrar la boca sin que ningún sonido saliera de ella –. Disculpa a estos dos – continuó Remus –, generalmente no saben comportarse.

-¡Moony! – se quejaron los aludidos para luego gritar: – ¡Lily!

-¿Qué tal estas mi muchacho? - preguntó Dumbledoree acercándose al recién llegado, causando aún más conmoción en Draco que éste no pudo ni cambiar de expresión –. ¿Un caramelo de limón? – cuestionó ante el silencio del chico.

-Lo que Draco necesita es ver Harry – afirmó Lily, dejando atrás a James y Sirius con sendas lágrimas en los ojos y con las orejas rojas por los jalones dados.

Ante la mención de su amor, los ojos de Draco se dirigieron con rapidez hacía la única mujer del grupo.

-¿Harry? – alcanzó a preguntar a media voz, temiendo que todo fuese un juego de su mente o alguna otra trampa de algún juez loco.

La pelirroja debió notar su angustia porque enseguida acortó la distancia que lo separaba de Draco, y tomando el pálido rostro entre sus manos lo acercó a su propia faz hasta que sus ojos estuvieron a la misma altura.

Draco se sorprendió por la acción de verse tocado por quien se suponía estaba muerto, pero aún mayor fue su sorpresa cuando se vio reflejado en esos ojos verdes tan parecidos a los que tanto amaba.

-Si, Harry – le dijo Lily sin despegar su mirada de la otra –, el mismo Harry por el que has luchado tanto, el mismo que te espera en la que será tu morada de ahora en adelante – poco a poco las palabras hicieron mella en su cabeza.

Harry lo esperaba...

Lo esperaba en donde ahora vivirían.

¿Eso quería decir que ya no habría más pruebas?

¿Qué todo el dolor y el sufrimiento habían terminado?

¿Qué ya no habría más dolor?

¿Qué todo por lo que había pasado había valido la pena y que ahora podría estar junto a Harry?

-Si, Draco – le dijo Lily, como si hubiera podido leer sus pensamientos –. Todo el dolor terminó, y ahora tú y mi hijo podrán estar juntos y ser felices.

-¿Dónde está Harry? – preguntó, ansioso por estar con su amor –. ¿Por qué él no está aquí? ¿Pasó algo malo?

-Nada de eso mi muchacho – respondió Dumbledore – sólo tardaste un poco en llegar y Harry aprovechó para preparar el lugar donde vivirán.

-¿Dónde... viviremos? – Draco cada vez estaba más confundido, no entendía lo que ocurría a su alrededor, su único pensamiento era el estar junto a Harry, y al no tenerlo cerca comenzaba a ponerle nervioso.

-¡Claro! – esta vez fue Remus quien tomó la palabra –. No pensarás que vivirán a la intemperie del bosque, ¿o si?

Fue en ese momento cuando Draco decidió observar su entorno. Su comitiva de bienvenida y él estaban situados en lo que parecía ser el principio de un camino que llevaba a algo similar a un pueblo.

Era hermoso, un paraíso prehelénico, una tierra donde se respiraba paz y felicidad plenas.

Su respiración se detuvo al comprenderlo.

Estaba en los Campos Eliseos.

Estaba en la tierra donde eran llevados los grandes héroes, en cuerpo y alma, para hacerlos inmortales. Donde eran libres de proseguir con sus actividades favoritas, y las penas y las enfermedades eran desconocidas, donde vivían en total felicidad, rodeados de hierba, árboles y suaves brisas.

Y lo más importante:

Donde se encontraba Harry.

El viento sopló trayendo con él casi imperceptibles gotas de agua. Dio un largo suspiro acompañando de esta manera al sonido producido por el movimiento de las ramas.

-Ven, vamos, te llevaremos ante él – le dijo Lily, comenzando a tirar de su mano, instándolo a caminar.

El pequeño grupo inició su caminar, avanzando hacia aquel pueblo que se vislumbraba a lo lejos. El pasto húmedo gruñía a cada paso que daban.

Caminando por ese lugar, en su pecho se agolpaban un tumulto de emociones: miedo, ansiedad, anhelo... ilusión. Y no era para menos, estaba en los Campos Eliseos, Harry estaba ahí... él se dirigía hacia el lugar donde vivirían... por siempre.

La luna llena iluminaba el oscuro firmamento sin permitir que las nubes opacaran su brillo, lejos de ser tétrico el ambiente, le conferían una imagen mística, evocando los cuentos en donde las hadas paseaban alegres en medio del bosque. Continuaron caminando, sus ojos escudriñaban cada rincón a su alrededor, pronto se dio cuenta que varias personas se agolpaban a ambos lados del camino, adultos, niños, incluso animales como aves, perros y gatos; algunas personas le sonreían, otras le miraban con orgullo, también había quienes le veían con confusión como los niños.

-Todos te ven porque saben todo lo que hiciste por Harry, y están orgullosos de tenerte entre ellos – le dijo Lily sin soltar su mano y sin borrar esa linda sonrisa de su rostro.

El corazón de Draco se hinchó de emoción ante esa declaración.

-Harry también esta orgulloso – le dijo otra voz, en seguida el rubio observó hacia su izquierda, encontrándose con el padre de Harry quien le miraba con orgullo. Draco apenas y pudo asentir con nerviosismo.

Mientras más avanzaban, más personas se agolpaban a su alrededor, Draco pudo reconocer entre ellos a magos que había conocido, incluso creyó ver a Cedric Diggory saludarle desde lejos.

Todo era tan... irreal.

Como si se tratase de un sueño, un verdadero sueño del que no quería, por ningún motivo, llegar a despertar. Todo era tan idílico, tan difícil de creer después de todo lo que había pasado, después del dolor y del sufrimiento, después de estar a punto de morir tantas veces, incluso, aún le era difícil creer que había muerto para poder estar en ese lugar.

Era tan inverosímil, tan fuera de toda lógica, pero...

Estaba ahí...

Estaba en los Campos Eliseos.

Las personas a su alrededor eran la prueba fehaciente de que aquellas viejas leyendas eran reales.

Había un mundo ideal para aquellos que daban sus vidas en nombre del amor, donde residían los mejores seres humanos, en cuerpo y alma, para hacerlos inmortales.

Y él estaba ahí.

Y Harry también.

-Hemos llegado – el suave susurro femenino le hizo salir de su ensoñación.

Frente a él se alzaba una linda casa de paredes en color crema, a simple vista se veía amplia y llena de luz, parecía resplandecer de entre el resto de las viviendas a su alrededor.

Era hermosa, o tal vez él así la veía porque sabía que Harry le esperaba ahí.

Un sonido proveniente del interior de la casa lo hizo sobresaltarse.

-Vamos, entra – le dijo Lily, dándole un pequeño empujón. Draco asintió ausente y nervioso, pero aún así comenzó a salvar la distancia que le separaba de la puerta de madera.

-¡Nosotros vivimos a tres casas, si le haces algo a Harry lo sabré!

-¡Oh James, cállate!

Pero Draco ya no prestó atención a algo que no fuera esa puerta. Con inseguridad levantó su mano y la llevó hasta el picaporte, con extrema lentitud lo giró y empujó, la puerta se abrió mostrando sólo oscuridad. No sabía que hacer o pensar, incluso estuvo seguro de haber dejado de respirar y que su corazón había dejado de latir, y entonces la escuchó:

Una risa suave y divertida...

Él conocía esa risa, cientos de veces la había escuchado y disfrutado de ella.

Y a continuación...

Alguien le saltó encima, de un momento a otro alguien se aferraba a su cuello y cintura, con brazos y piernas, y él por inercia enredó sus brazos alrededor de una esbelta cintura.

-Llegaste – le dijo una voz que le hizo estremecer.

Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con un par de ojos de un verde esmeralda que brillaban llena de felicidad.

Su corazón no cabía de gozo, y una sonrisa afloró en su rostro.

-Si... llegué – le dijo, antes de inclinarse y besar esa linda sonrisa.

Al fin estaban juntos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo 

Hogwarts estaba de luto.

Un profesor había muerto, y eso era algo que cimbraba toda la estructura escolar.

Los profesores estaban ausentes, por lo tanto, las clases se habían suspendido. Los alumnos de grados mayores, tenían fresco en su memoria el funeral de Harry Potter, y no podían evitar el pensar que la muerte del Profesor Malfoy estaba relacionada con aquella sucedida hacía ya casi dos años.

Contrario a los funerales de Harry Potter, ésta vez los honores del Profesor Malfoy se habían llevado a cabo en absoluta privacidad, sólo los profesores habían estado presentes, ningún alumno había podido escabullirse, al igual que ningún medio ni ningún representante del Ministerio.

Algunos alumnos estaban en los jardines, en esta ocasión no había ni risas ni platicas amenas, esta vez los alumnos estaban silenciosos, con el semblante triste y meditabundo.

David Morag se encontraba en la orilla del lago arrojando piedras, su semblante era serio, para quien no lo conociera, su rostro no mostraba tristeza alguna, pero el simple hecho de estar en ese estado de meditación mostraba que de alguna manera estaba alterado.

Lanzó una nueva piedra, y observó como ésta rebotaba tres veces antes de hundirse por completo. Suspiró. La muerte del Profesor Malfoy le había trastocado más de lo que se hubiese imaginado.

Es que todo había sido tan... repentino. Un día Malfoy los castiga a él y a Andrew y les daba de beber veritaserum, luego desaparece y la siguiente noticia que tienen de él es que había muerto.

El Profesor Malfoy siempre había sito atento con los slytherin, sobre todo con él, había una cierta afinidad en sus caracteres que les hacía llevarse bien, los hacía sentirse cómodos en la presencia del otro, después de todo ambos eran slytherin y pertenecientes a una familia llena de tradiciones y complejos.

No sabía la causa de la muerte de su profesor, y eso de alguna forma lo exasperaba, lo hacía aún más incomprensible y creaba incluso una situación irreal, sobre todo con todo ese secretismo que los profesores se encargaban de crear alrededor de su fallecimiento, ni siquiera les habían permitido entrar a la capilla y dar su pésame, sólo les habían dado la noticia y se habían ido así, sin más.

Bufó con molestia.

Se arrebujó aún más en su capa, el viento invernal soplaba con fuerza, y sus mejillas comenzaban a congelarse.

Desvió su vista de lago para buscar a su pareja en medio de aquellos alumnos que aún mantenían la esperanza de que los profesores les permitieran entrar a la capilla. Encontró a Andrew a varios metros de donde él se encontraba, y lo que vio le hizo fruncir el ceño con molestia.

SU pareja estaba abrazando a una estúpida chiquilla que lloraba _desconsoladamente_ sobre su hombro, y el muy idiota de Andrew le regresaba el abrazo mientras murmuraba sabe Merlín que cursilerías. ¿No se supone que Andrew, al ser su pareja, debería de estar a su lado y no junto a una ofrecida cualquiera?

Oh oh, eso había sonado a celos.

Volvió a observar a Andrew, quien ahora daba suaves palmaditas en la espalda de la _zorra,_ mientras la _zorra_ deslizaba sus _zorras manos_ hacia la espalda de SU novio

Oh, si, y vaya que estaba celoso.

Con pasos decididos y rápidos se acercó hasta donde estaban esos dos, y sin ningún tipo de consideración, tomó el brazo que daba de palmaditas y lo jaló con fuerza, separándolo de la estúpida que osaba tocar a SU novio.

-Mira pequeña _zorra_ – le dijo en el tono más despectivo que tenía en su repertorio –, vete a manosear a otro estúpido porque éste es mío, y si vuelves a posar tus pérfidas manos en él, me aseguraré de desprenderlas de tu _zorro cuerpo._

La chica se fue de ahí llorando al doble y con una mirada llena de terror y conmoción.

-¡Oye! ¡No debiste hacer eso! – se quejó Andrew soltándose del fuerte agarre de David – ¡Y no soy ningún estupido!

David le dio una mirada escéptica para luego negar con la cabeza y comenzar a caminar.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora te vas? ¿Después de lo que hiciste? – El gryffindor siguió al otro chico quien le ignoraba deliberadamente – ¡¡La asustaste!!

De pronto David se detuvo, haciendo que Andrew trastabillara.

-Pues si tanto te importa, regresa a consolarla – le dijo con voz fría –, por lo visto ella no fue la única que disfrutó de tu consuelo –. Y en seguida retomó su andar.

Andrew permaneció inmóvil unos instantes, en lo que su mente procesaba lo dicho por su novio.

-¿Estas celoso? – Medio preguntó – ¡¡Estas celoso!! – gritó para luego carcajearse por todo lo alto, sin embargo, al instante siguiente, su espalda estaba siendo golpeada contra el tronco de un árbol y su cuello sujetado por un par de manos, desorientado y dolorido abrió los ojos para encontrarse con otros azules que le miraban de manera fulminante.

-No solo estoy celoso – le dijo David con voz tensa –, estoy dolido y decepcionado de ti. El que esta muerto es el profesor que prácticamente nos unió, el que nos hizo aceptar lo que sentíamos, y a ti lo único que se te ocurre es consolar a una estúpida zorra, en lugar de venir a buscarme. ¡¿Es que no significo nada para ti?!

Andrew abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin emitir sonido.

-¡Di algo! – le exigió el slytherin.

-No... puedo... res... pirar – balbuceó Andrew. Inmediatamente David retrocedió, liberando al gryffindor de su agarre, el chico tosió un poco en lo que sus pulmones se llenaban nuevamente de oxígeno.

-¿Intentabas... matarme? – le preguntó tras recuperarse un poco.

-No es mala idea – fue la seca respuesta, obteniendo una mirada de reproche.

Permanecieron en un tenso silencio, en lo que Andrew volvía a respirar con normalidad, tras lo cual se miraron uno al otro, perdiéndose en la mirada contraria, volviendo a sentir todo aquel cúmulo de emociones que les embargaban cada que se miraban a los ojos.

Finalmente Andrew suspiró, rompiendo la tensión que los había rodeado.

-Lo lamento – comenzó –. Yo venía en tu busca cuando me encontré con... no me mires así – le dijo cuando David le miró con escepticismo –. No sólo te buscaba para ver como estabas con todo esto, sino para decirte que ya recibí la respuesta de mis padres y que pasaría las vacaciones contigo y tu familia.

-¿En serio?

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Por qué te mentiría? – le preguntó ofendido.

-Para evitar que volviera a asfixiarte.

Andrew estuvo a punto de replicar pero sólo logró abrir la boca sin emitir palabra alguna, al ver la sonrisita que bailaba en los labios de David.

-¡Eres un...! – quiso decir, pero fue interrumpido por su novio.

-Adonis, lo sé.

-Iba a decir un estúpido, pero ahora súmale la palabra arrogante.

-Te acepto lo de la arrogancia, pero la estupidez es cosa tuya.

-Idiota.

-Estúpido.

-Presuntuoso.

-Zorro.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no soy ningún zorro!

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Te dejaste manosear por esa zorra! Por lo tanto, eres un zorro.

Andrew hizo un sonido que sonaba a una exclamación de ternura.

-Estas celoso.

-Ese punto ya quedó aclarado, así que pasemos a otro. – le dijo sin poder ocultar el bochorno del que fue presa.

El Gryffindor se acercó al otro chico, dispuesto a abrazarlo, pero fue terminantemente detenido por David.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarme, toda esa ropa ya fue manoseada y lagrimeada por esa zorra.

-¡David, no seas ridículo!

-Ya te lo dije, con esa ropa no me tocas.

-¿Y sin ropa? – preguntó sugerente.

-Eso suena mejor – y sin más lo tomó de la mano, tomando rumbo hacia las mazmorras.

La vida de alguien especial para ellos, de quien les había orillado a aceptar sus sentimientos, había terminado, pero ellos aún tenían vida, aún les faltaba mucho para llegar a término, y que mejor forma de honrar a Draco Malfoy que vivir con el amor que él les había hecho aceptar.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Calidez y seguridad era lo que esos brazos al rodearle le proporcionaban, y los labios suaves deslizándose con sensualidad por la piel de su espalda se encargaban de alimentar la creciente pasión que les envolvía.

Escuchaba a su propia voz transformada en gemidos, alentando a su amante a continuar, a seguir con ese acto de entrega que tanto habían anhelado y que por fin se les concedía.

Apoyado sobre brazos y rodillas, aferrándose a las sábanas, siendo dominado y al mismo tiempo permitiéndole a su bravía pasión liberarse, Draco le amaba y le envolvía en esa hipnótica danza llena de placer

Besó su nuca, mordió sus hombros y lamió toda la extensión de su columna vertebral; su cuerpo temblaba presa del placer, mezcla de desespero e impaciencia. Sus manos se aferraban a las sábanas en busca de algo a lo que asirse, buscando un soporte que le permitiera mantener un poco de cordura.

-Te he extrañado tanto – le susurró Draco al oído, antes de que su lengua delineara los contornos de su oreja, al mismo tiempo que una mano traviesa descendía por el moreno pecho en busca del pene erguido que le esperaba ansioso.

-Oh Dios – gimió Harry cuando sintió como su pene era apresado por esa hábil mano – también te… oh… extrañé… aah más… si… - su mente quedó en blanco cuando la mano de Draco tomó su pene y comenzó a masajearlo.

_Draco esparció besos por toda la extensión de las espalda hasta llegar al firme trasero, donde besó y mordió a placer, provocando aún más incoherencias de parte de Harry. Sin poder esperar más tiempo, se colocó de tal forma que su erección quedaba justo frente a la entrada del moreno, y sin más preámbulos tiró del cuerpo de Harry y entró en él despacio pero con firmeza._

_Harry gimió con placer al sentir su cuerpo invadido, sus manos se cerraron con mayor fuerza y enterró su rostro en la almohada tratando de soportar el placer que le invadía. _

_-Oh Harry – murmuró Draco en cuanto se sintió aprisionado, tomó con firmeza las caderas del moreno, comenzando a moverse con estocadas lentas pero profundas, tratando de disfrutar la placentera sensación de sentirse atrapado de esa forma._ Draco cerró los ojos fuertemente y acarició la erección de Harry arriba abajo, tratando de mantener la misma cadencia de sus propias embestidas, provocando con eso que los gemidos del moreno se intensificaran así como las sacudidas de su cuerpo.

-Draco – le llama Harry en medio de un gemido de placer –… bésame – le pide, y el rubio sin poder negarse se inclina sobre él, encontrando el rostro moreno bañado de sudor, pronto sus labios se ven atrapados por otros, quienes de inmediato comienzan una danza sensual, llena de pasión y erotismo.

La nueva posición era ahora incómoda, pero Draco no desea dejar de besar a su chico de ojos verdes, no cuando ha sufrido tanto para volver a hacerlo, así que con cuidado comienzó a sentarse, jalando a Harry hacia arriba y más cerca de él; dejó por un instante la erección que atendía para poder rodear la cintura del moreno y acomodarlo sobre sus piernas sin salir de su cuerpo.

Harry jadeó dentro del beso, sintiendo como el pene del rubio se hundía aún más dentro de su cuerpo.

-Te amo – murmura Draco, depositando suaves besos contra la espalda sudorosa del otro.

-También te amo – dijo Harry sin aliento

Draco gimió de manera profunda, aferrándose con fuerza a las caderas del moreno, intentando adentrarse aún más en ese cuerpo cálido y ávido de caricias. Harry recargó su espalda contra el pecho níveo y sus labios buscaron nuevamente los del rubio, encontrándose con una lengua dispuesta a derrocar a la suya en una guerra de sensaciones. Sintió como Draco le tomaba de las caderas con firmeza, elevándolo hasta estar apunto de separarse de ese cuerpo, para luego dejarlo caer con fuerza, arrancando gemidos y palabras incoherentes, alzándole una y otra vez, moviéndole de arriba abajo, empalándolo con fuerza, solo en busca de placer para sí y para aquel al que amaba.

Harry se aferró al blanco cuello, tratando de encontrar algo a lo que aferrarse ante cada nueva oleada de placer, separando sus labios y enterrando su rostro en el cuello, cuando los gemidos se hacían inevitables, besando y lamiendo, saboreando todo aquello que estuviese a su alcance.

Draco apretó los dedos en torno a las delgadas caderas y prosiguió aumentando el ritmo, mientras que el moreno arqueaba la espalda para permitir a una pálida mano llegar hasta su erección y comenzar a masturbarlo.

El moreno se sacudía, su cabeza iba de un lado a otro mientras sus labios se movían frenéticamente en medio de gemidos e incoherencias, sus manos se abrían y cerraban espasmódicamente intentando soportar las oleadas de placer que le consumían.

_Draco aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos, era demasiado con la visión que tenía desde allí, y escuchar a Harry pedirle mas; la visión de ambos se tornó borrosa y d_e pronto, todos los músculos de su cuerpo recibieron una descarga de placer tal, que por un momento dejó de respirar, dejándose consumir por aquél remolino de sensaciones que le devoraba, haciéndolo retorcerse y gritar el nombre del rubio que llegaba a la cima del éxtasis al mismo tiempo que él.

Harry suspiró dejándose caer sobre el cuerpo de Draco, sudoroso y agitado, descansando su cabeza sobre el pálido hombro, fatigadamente feliz.

Harry colapsó sobre la espalda de Draco y los brazos de éste temblaron bajo el peso adicional. Saliéndose con gran cuidado, Harry se dejó caer a un lado y aterrizó de espaldas, jadeando pesadamente mientras observaba a Draco desplomarse también sobre la cama.

Permanecieron así, juntos, disfrutando de los ligeros estremecimientos que dejaba a su paso el orgasmo, sumergiéndose en una cálida neblina que adormecía sus sentidos. Perezosamente, Draco buscó la mano de su pareja, la tomó llevándola hasta sus labios donde la llenó de suaves besos para delicia de Harry.

-¿Siempre juntos? – le preguntó Draco, mirando esas bellas esmeraldas que tanto había añorado, sin poder evitar el sentir miedo, un miedo que le carcomía con solo pensar el poder perder nuevamente al hombre que descansaba placidamente entre sus brazos.

-Siempre juntos, toda la eternidad – respondió Harry, con una sonrisa en sus labios y la seguridad y el amor en su mirar, sentimientos que alejaron para siempre cualquier miedo que inundara el corazón de su dragón.

-Si, toda la eternidad – repitió el rubio antes de encontrar los labios de su amor para no dejarlos escapar nunca más, ni por toda la eternidad.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

La capilla de los caídos se veía más imponente que nunca, sus pilares de mármol blanco se elevaban solemnes; luz del día se filtraba a través de los ventanales, iluminando el interior en un tono azul claro, lo que le confería a la capilla una apariencia divina, casi fantasmal, impresión que se acentuaba al observar a aquellas personas vestidas de negro que formaban un círculo alrededor de algo.

El profesorado de Hagwarts era el único presente en el resinto, todos viviendo el luto una vez más, pues la muerte se había llevado a un nuevo miembro de su pequeña familia.

Las grandes puertas de caoba que resguardaban la cúpula yacían cerradas con hechizos poderosos que evitaban que alguien ajeno a ellos entrara. Nadie más que ellos tenían derecho de velar el cuerpo que ahora yacía ahí, no permitirían que esa ocasión tan íntima fuera mancillada con seres que no comprendían la grandeza de lo que ahí había ocurrido, no permitirían que el nombre de Draco Malfoy quedara empañado de alguna forma.

Flitwick, McGonagall, Sinistra, Firenze, Neville, Hermione, Ron y Severus eran quienes rodeaban el féretro donde yacían ambos cuerpos, las mujeres mayores cantaban el _treno fúnebre_ sin poder retener las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus rostros.

No habían podido preparar el cuerpo, nadie se había atrevido a tocar siquiera un resquicio de piel, simplemente no se atrevían a mancillar de alguna forma la escena que se desarrollaba dentro del féretro, todos concientes de que todo ello había sido obra de seres mucho muy superiores a ellos.

El pequeño profesor de transformaciones se encontraba de pie ante un estoico Severus Snape, quien con la varita en alto murmuraba una oración fúnebre, _laudatio funebris, _siendo él el único que podía considerarse el pariente más cercano a aquel que yacía sin vida, tenía el derecho y la obligación de proclamar esa oración en donde se ensalzaban las preclaras virtudes del fallecido.

No por ello siendo menos doloroso el hacerlo.

Tras terminar la oración y los cánticos, poco a pocos los profesores fueron saliendo del reciento, dejando sólo a las tres personas que conocían casi de primera mano toda la historia tras esa misteriosa muerte.

Hermione lloraba en silencio mientras era abrazada por un sereno Ronald Weasley, quien pese a todo lo que se desarrollaba a su alrededor, los cantos fúnebres y la oración, pese a ver frente a ellos el cuerpo sin vida del que fuera su amigo, mantenía el semblante sereno, como si estuviese en paz consigo mismo y con la situación que se desarrollaba.

Ella aún no podía creer que el cuerpo que estaba siendo abrazado por Harry en el interior de ese féretro de cristal, fuera el de Draco Malfoy.

A ella todavía le parecía verlo discutir aquella tarde sobre el Altar de Muertos que le daba la esperanza de volver a ver a Harry, le parecía escuchar su voz segura diciéndole que todo era posible en un mundo donde la magia era su eje central, y al parecer, no se había equivocado.

Aún no encontraba explicación sobre la aparición del cuerpo sin vida de Draco junto al de Harry, no podía creer que tras aquel rastro de luz que había iluminado la Capilla el cuerpo de su rubio amigo hubiese sido transportado de quien sabe donde y despojado de cualquier resquicio de vida, su mente racional se negaba a dar crédito a todo lo sucedido.

¿Pero que había de racional en que Draco proclamara que iría a rescatar al alma de Harry?

¡¡Nada!!

¡¡¡Absolutamente nada!!!

Y sin embargo, en lugar de que Draco regresara junto a Harry, les había dejado también. ¡¡Era injusto!!

-Era lo mejor.

La voz de Ron la hizo sobresaltarse, dándose cuenta que tanto los cantos como la oración de Severus habían terminado, siendo la voz de su ahora pareja quien había roto el pesado silencio que los había envuelto.

-¿Cómo, podría explicarme Weasley, el que Draco haya muerto por una vana ilusión, pudo haber sido lo mejor?

Severus siseó entre dientes, demostrando en su voz el dolor que le carcomía, que le mataba de a poco al saber que al que consideraba un hijo nunca más lo volvería a ver, al menos no con vida. Ya había perdido mucho en la guerra, y no podía concebir que aún tuviera que sufrir una perdida más cuando la paz había llegado por fin, que la vida nuevamente se regodeara de su dolor al perder al que consideraba su hijo por la insulsa locura de traer a Potter de entre los muertos.

¡¡Simplemente era inconcebible!!

Sin embargo, Ron no perdió la calma que lo había acompañado desde que Neville les dijo que habían encontrado el cuerpo de Draco junto al de Harry, para él eso había sido una señal de que Draco había podido llegar hasta su amigo, y que en lugar de regresar, se había quedado allá donde yacían las almas al final de sus días.

-Obsérvelos Profesor, y dígame si sus expresiones, o si la forma en que se abrazan o simplemente el que Draco haya aparecido aquí "como por arte de magia" desde quien sabe donde, ¿no le dicen algo?

-¡Por supuesto que me dicen algo! ¡¡Me dicen que Draco esta muerto!! ¡¡Qué dio su vida por una ilusión sin fundamentos, por una locura, por…

-Por amor – terminó el pelirrojo, sin dejarse amedrentar por el que antaño fuera su profesor de pociones. Tomó aire para dar la explicación que todos le pedían, pero sobre todo para que el dolor y el reproche en los ojos castaños de Hermione menguara.

-Siempre me he preguntado que había más allá, que era lo que pasaba cuando las personas morían, si eran verdad todas aquellas historias en donde te decían que habría un bello lugar esperando por ti se te portabas bien y tenías buenos sentimientos. Nunca tuve el valor de preguntar a alguien todo eso, sin embargo, siempre tuve miedo a morir, y el miedo se acrecentó cuando vino la guerra, cuando cualquier minuto podía ser el último en el que estuviera vivo, o que alguien cercano a mi muriera. Harry murió, y aunque tal vez alguna vez me pregunté hacia donde iría su alma, el dolor de haber perdido a mi mejor amigo fue peor, así que dejé de pensar en eso. Y no fue sino hasta que Draco llegó con la idea de hacer aquel altar y tras recibir aquella carta que tuve la certeza de que si había un lugar al que ir tras la muerte. Y pensé, que tal vez si existiera aquel sitio al que llamaban cielo, y que Harry podría estar ahí, y cuando buscamos todo aquello sobre el Hades, cuando hice el mapa, me di cuenta de que tal vez Draco no regresaría.

-Y no era porque no confiaba en sus capacidades, Merlín me libre, nunca conocí a un mago tan fiero como él cuando se trataba de defender lo suyo, y Harry era suyo, o al menos su corazón, y sabía, que costase lo que costase, Draco llegaría a él, que aquellos dioses que se vanagloriaban de ser los más fuertes, podrían ver el amor que esos dos se profesaban y que les permitirían estar juntos de nuevo, pero luego me pregunté ¿Qué si todo lo bueno que se cuenta en verdad existe en ese lugar? ¿Qué si no existe el dolor, ni la tristeza, ni el odio? ¿Qué si sólo existe el amor? Y pensé, que no había mejor lugar para dos seres que han sufrido tanto que vivir su amor en aquel sitio, donde ya no existe la muerte, ni el temor a ser separados. Sé que es así, porque los cuerpos que allí yacen, abrazados y sonrientes, así me lo confirman.

Sus ojos azules estaban empañados, pero su voz nunca se quebró, se mantuvo firme, como firme estaba su creencia en que todo había sido para bien, y que Draco estaba al lado de Harry, como siempre debió ser.

Hermione se desprendió del abrazo del pelirrojo, una mirada firme resplandecía en sus ojos castaños. Había comprendido lo que Ron había dicho, y había estado ciega ante su dolor para no ver que Draco y Harry ahora podían ser felices.

Con firmeza levantó su varita y transformando una de las velas que flotaba a su alrededor, convirtiéndola en una placa de oro semejante en forma y dimensiones de la que yacía ante el féretro de Harry, y con un hechizo aprendido tiempo atrás, comenzó a escribir sus pensamientos.

_"Aquí yace un Dragón de Plata, _

_mago de alto abolengo,_

_fiel a sus creencias,_

_de alma indomable y _

_orgullo reacio."_

Hermione bajó la varita, conciente de las otras dos miradas sobre ella, sin embargo, permaneció imperturbable admirando las letras escritas con su magia.

Otra varita se alzó en dirección a la placa, un rayo similar al anterior convocado cruzó el recinto, tallando letras sobre la superficie de metal.

"_Aquí yace un hombre aguerrido,_

_guerrero que luchó hasta el final_

_en una batalla donde la inmortalidad_

_era su oponente_

_y el amor de un alma su único escudo."_

Pronto otro hechizo se unió, esta vez fue la mano de Severus Snape quien invocó su magia para expresar su sentir.

"_Aquí yace el hijo deseado,_

_nacido de lagrimas y un corazón moribundo,_

_orgullo forjado a base de amargo amor."_

Una lágrima surcó su ya curtido rostro, haciéndole temblar el brazo que se mantenía en alto.

"_Aquí yace el hombre que desafió lo imposible,_

_que luchó contra dioses inmortales,_

_en busca del amor que perdió_

_y que encontró al final de su travesía."_

Los tres permanecieron en silencio, rodeándose de esa atmósfera cargada de tristeza y dudas, de incertidumbre ante lo que sería con el alma de Draco, tratando de creer en que había logrado llegar hasta Harry y permanecer a su lado donde quiera que estuviese.

Y justo en ese momento un suave viento les envolvió, de los ventanales de la Capilla un rayo dorado se filtró, llegando hasta la placa que acababan de crear, y con suaves movimientos, como si de una pluma se tratase, fue grabando palabras en una fina caligrafía.

"_Aquí yacen dos seres excepcionales,_

_muerto uno por defender su amor,_

_muerto el otro para llegar a él,_

_tal vez el amor pueda ser manipulado por el destino,_

_pero el corazón y el recuerdo, _

_son la fuerza de algo mas que la inmortalidad;_

_al igual que el polvo, son eternos,_

_porque ellos mismos se crean._

_No hace falta que se adentren en un sueño_

_pues para Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy_

_la muerte no existe_

_cuando hay amor."_

**FIN.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Y terminó!!!!**

**Este es el final de una historia que comenzó con la idea de mostrar un poco de mis tradiciones mexicanas, de algo que me siento orgullosa y se desarrolló de manera asombrosa, atrayendo la atención de muchas personas de distintos lugares del mundo, algo que aún no deja de sorprenderme y que me hace sentir enormemente emocionada.**

**Sinceramente no tengo palabras para expresar lo que esta historia ha significado en mi vida, no sólo noches de desvelo, ni idas al diccionario de mitología griega o de redacción y gramática, sino las satisfacciones que cada uno de los comentarios que ustedes dejaban, ya sean criticas constructivas o no, o un simple 'hola' eran gratamente recibidos y tomados en cuenta, tanto así que pese a los meses que no pude actualizar, seguí recibiendo comentarios que me animaban a continuar.**

**A todas esas personas que dejaban un comentario o que simplemente leían mi historia,**

**MIL GRACIAS.**

**Sailor Earth.**

**P.D. Nos vemos en el epilogo. Besos**


End file.
